Possibilities
by myuki-chananimexx
Summary: (I will try to post this story in english!Verloren auf einem Planeten ohne jegliche Technische Möglichkeiten, kämpfen Todd/Guide und Jennifer Keller, um ihr überleben. Sie lernen mehr über sich selbst und das mögliche Leben das ihnen diese Welt bietet. Allerdings wollen beide einfach nur zurück in ihre Heimat. (GuidexJennifer EmberxSalawi Dies FF spielt nach dem Ende der 5 staffel)
1. Dark Planet

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld dass wir hier gelandet sind!" flüsterte Dr. Jennifer Keller mit gepresster, unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. „Also fang nicht so an!" Sie zitterte leicht und versuchte Luft durch ihre Nase zu holen, obwohl es so furchtbar Kalt war. Das Wesen vor ihr schnaubte abfällig und marschierte geradewegs Richtung Ausgang ihrer Höhlenbehausung. „Verschwindest du jetzt etwa wirklich?!"  
Guide oder besser bekannt als Todd, stampfte wütend Richtung Ausgang und schob die selbstgebastelten Schutztüre bei Seite um hinaus zu treten. Kaum das er draußen war, schob er diese Türe wieder vor den Eingang und sogleich legten sich erste Schneesterne aus sein Haar. Er hasste diesen Planeten. Er hasste diese Höhle und er verfluchte den Tag als er zusammen mit diesem Menschen in dieser Trostlosen Welt gelandet war. Sein Weg führte ihn runter von dem vereisten Berg und er musste sehr vorsichtig dabei sein, da Eis unter dem Schnee lag. Der Winter war wieder eingekehrt. Es gab hier nichts was an Technischen Fortschritt rankäme und der Boden war zu gefroren um irgendwelche Bodenschätze ausheben zu können. Er war ein Wissenschaftler, er könnte aus Mist etwas zusammen schrauben aber hier war es einfach unmöglich. Guide kam gerade mal ein paar Meter weit, als er stoppte und über die Bergklippen sah. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein weißes Tal und weitere Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel. Der Wind peitschte ihm hart ins Gesicht und er musste seinen Schal weiter über seinen Mund ziehen. Er hasste diesen verfluchten Ort mehr als er Verrat hasste. Er spürte nichts. Er spürte keine Wraiths, er spürte gar nichts. Nur Kälte. Er musste Holz besorgen. Sein Weg führte ihn weiter runter und dieses Mal versuchte er sich zu beeilen. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen und es gab noch einiges zu tun. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Guide blickte auf seine rechte Hand und blinzelte ein paar Mal um besser sehen zu können. He… So sehr er es damals gehasst hatte, hätte er diesen Schritt nicht getan wäre er jetzt verhungert. Jen hätte ihn höchstens für ein paar Monate ernähren können und die restlichen Menschen Nomaden wären auch schnell Weg gewesen.

*Vor einiger Zeit*

„Wie geht es dir?" Guide blickte auf seine Rechte Hand und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dieser seltsame Mensch. Immer versuchte sie so einfühlsam zu sein dabei machte es sie nur so erbärmlich schwach. „Bisher spüre ich keine Veränderung."  
„Drei Monate. Das ist verdammt gut oder?" Jennifer lächelte zufrieden und tippte in ihrem Laptop. „Das ist unglaublich! Und klappt es mit dem Essen? Hast du noch Schwierigkeiten?"  
„Nach dem Sheppard aufhörte mir dieses Fettige Essen hinzuschieben, ja." Guide senkte seine Hand nachdenklich. Nachdem er auf der Erde gelandet war und sein Hunger ihn fast durchdrehen ließ kam Keller mit einem neuen Virus. Es wäre schonender als das letzte und alle Ergebnisse zeigten Grünes Licht. Guide gab zu, das er wusste, würde er dies nicht tun, würde er sterben. So oder so. Die Erde war ein wunderbarer Ort, ein Paradies für die Wraiths. Aber was würde es nun für ihn sein? Was und wer wäre er selbst? War er dann noch ein Wraith? Er lebte so verdammt lange schon, das er innerlich wusste dass es Veränderungen geben musste. Es war einfach nötig, weil so zerstörten sie sich nur selbst „Du solltest mit mir und Rodney essen gehen", schlug Jennifer schließlich vor. „Um unseren Erfolg zu feiern. Drei Monate Menschenfrei."  
„Überaus Witzig." Guide erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah sich um. „Würde deine Einschätzung helfen das ich nicht mehr wie ein Gefangener behandelt werde? Und wann darf ich zurück?"  
Jennifer sah von ihrem Laptop hoch und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Nach dem was dort war werden wir so schnell nicht dort hin zurückgehen und jetzt wo deine Therapie so gut wirkt… Die Ergebnisse müssen länger halten dann können wir sehen was sein wird."  
Guide hatte mit so einer Antwort gerechnet, er verdrehte seine Augen und schritt Richtung Türe, wo bereits zwei Soldaten auf ihn warteten. Als er fort war und zurück zu seinem Zimmer gebracht wurde, machte er sich um eine Flucht Gedanken. Hier gab es kein Stargate. Sie waren irgendwo in irgendeiner Stadt in irgendeiner Basis. Man traute ihm wohl nicht über den Weg und er musste rausfinden wo dieses verdammte Sternentor war! Oder ein Raumschiff! Irgendetwas! Tief Luftholend setzte er sich auf sein Bett und schloss seine Augen. Er wollte zurück ins All und egal was diese Menschen hier taten, nur weil er sich nicht mehr an ihren Nähren musste, hieß es nicht das er nun einer von ihnen war. Behandelt wurde er deswegen schließlich nicht anders auch wenn es die eine oder andere Person versuchte. Wer war er nun? Was war er nun?

*zurück*

Guide fand genug Stöcke und große Äste. Er schleppte diese immer wieder hoch und letztlich stand er wieder vor dem Höhleneingang, hinter sich die aufgestapelten Zweige und Äste. Der Wind war nicht mehr so unerträglich, die Sonne stand tief. Er war in dieser Welt gefangen. Gefangen in einem Körper den er selbst kaum noch kannte. Wer war er… Was war er… Noch vor einem Tag hatte er es genau sagen können. Jetzt lag alles im Schatten. Alles wirkte verloren. Sie würden keinen Weg zurück finden. Wie auch? Guide drehte sich wieder von der Höhle weg und schritt um diese Umher. Seitlich war ein weiterer Eingang, dieser war nicht geschützt. Er trat in den Kleinen Spalt und holte einen leblosen winzigen Körper hervor und brachte diesen auf den Haufen den er aufgebaut hatte. Der Boden war gefroren. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als den Körper zu verbrennen. Als der durchgefrorene Körper so da lag, blickte er dem Kind noch einmal in das Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren Blau. Ihre Haut so weiß wie Schnee. Ihr Haar wirkte als würde es durch den Frost brechen können. Die Blonden Strähnen umrandeten ihr Gesicht als wäre sie eine Eisprinzessin. Ohne es selbst zu bemerkten, sah er wie seine Hand sich auf ihre Brust legte. Fluchend und Zähnefletschend richtete er sich wieder auf und hasste sich gerade wieder selbst. Wenn er nur nie diese Therapie begonnen hätte. Dann wäre das hier nie passiert und er hätte im schlimmsten Fall seine Tochter vor dem Tod bewahren können. Das alles war seine Schuld. Zum zweiten Mal hatte er es geschafft sein eignes Kind das seinen Schutz benötigt hatte, in den Tod zu schicken. Genau darum hatte er so etwas nie wieder tun wollen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Ein verfluchter Fehler.  
Langsam schritt er zurück zur Höhle und schob die Schutztüre bei Seite, ehe er eintrat und diesen wieder zu zog. Es war dunkel und es brannte kein Feuer mehr. Er zog seinen Schal von seinem Mund. Die Luft brannte vor Kälte in seinen Lungen und bevor er etwas sagte ging er bei der Feuerstelle in die Knie und entzündete ein neues Feuer. Er benötigte das nicht unbedingt. „Wenn du erfrieren willst hättest du einfach draußen warten sollen." Menschen! Guide sah in ihre Richtung und erkannte sie auf ihrem Lager liegen. Ohne eine warme Decke. Ohne jeden Schutz vor der Kälte. „Jen."  
„Lass mich!" Jennifer konnte sich vor kälte in ihren Gliedern kaum rühren. Alles tat weh und doch spürte sie nichts mehr. Sie wollte nicht sehen was er da draußen den Tag über getrieben hatte und sie wollte auch jetzt nicht dabei sein. Sie wollte es nicht Wahrhaben.  
Guide beobachtete sie einen Moment lang, ehe er nach einem dicken Ast aus der Feuerstelle griff und mit der Flamme nach draußen trat. Bevor dieses erlosch hielt er die Flamme an sein Werk und schritt dabei langsam drum herum. Es war schwierig Gutes Holz zu finden aber es würde brennen. Als die ersten Flammen hoch wuchsen und seine Tochter einschlossen warf er seine Fackel in die große Flamme und beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen wie ihr Körper verschlungen wurde. „Nein…." Als Guide Jennifers Stimme hörte sah er zum Höhleneingang, aber er ignorierte ihr Klagen und sah zurück in die Flammen. Es roch nach Fleisch. Es roch abstoßend selbst für ihn. „Hol sie da raus!" schrie sie ihn an und stand plötzlich an seiner Seite. „Los!" sie packte ihn am Arm und rüttelte daran aber Guide beachtete sie nicht. Jetzt fast 24 Stunden nach dem Tod ihrer Tochter, schien die Realität sie zu treffen. „Guide hol sie da raus!"  
„Es ist vorbei. Akzeptier es", meinte er ruhig und sah eine Sekunde zu spät was die Ärztin als nächstes tat. Vor Verzweiflung griff sie in die Flammen nachdem Körper ihrer Tochter und schrie dabei vor schmerz auf.  
„Verdammt!" Guide packte sie an den Schultern und zog sie weit genug weg von dem brennenden Scheiterhaufen und ging auf die Knie zusammen mit ihr. „Was soll das?! Haben wir nicht genug Probleme?!"  
„Warum verbrennst du sie?" fragte sie heiser und verzweifelt. „Warum verbrennst du sie?"  
„Sie ist Tod." Guide besah sich ihre verbrannten Hände und drückte diese in den nächsten Schneehaufen. Jen schrie wieder, dieses Mal vom eigenen Körperlichen Schmerz. „Sie ist Tod."  
Weinend senkte Jennifer ihren Kopf und hielt diese Seelischen und Körperlichen Schmerzen kaum aus. Als sie vor Fünf Jahren in diese Welt gefallen sind, hätte sie nie gedacht dass es so enden würde. Seit dem ihre Tochter verschwunden war, bis jetzt hatte sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Die Jahre in dieser Einsamkeit… Sie hatte Aufgegeben und nicht mehr an ein zu Hause gedacht. Sie hatte nicht mehr an ihre Welt, ihrem Zimmer oder einfach an eine heiße Dusche gedacht. Alles war verloren und sie fing Neu an. Guide hatte nie aufgehört einen Weg zurück zu finden. Und jetzt. Jetzt waren alle Farben verloren. „Warum…" murmelte sie vollkommen erschöpft und lehnte sich an den Wraith der was von ihm auch übrig war. Seine breite Schulter gab ihr halt und Sicherheit. Vielleicht sogar Zuversicht aber… „Warum sie."  
Für Guide stand fest das er nie wieder diesen Fehler begehen würde. Niemals wieder. Jetzt erst recht. Jetzt gab es wirklich nichts mehr das ihn davon abhielt diesen Ort zu verlassen. Als Jennifer sich an ihn lehnte ließ er sie gewähren und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, dann erhob er sich mit ihr. Zurück in der Höhle, setzte er die Frau auf ihrem Lager ab und besah sich wieder ihre Hände. Er nahm sich Stoff und wickelte dieses um ihre Hände und blickte der Frau die sein Kind auf die Welt gebracht hatte, in die Augen. Sie waren Rot gequollen. Tränen liefen noch über ihr Gesicht und Guide wusste mit so etwas nichts anzufangen. Er trauerte auch. Er war zerrissen. Menschen zeigten diese Trauer sehr offenkundig so wie alle anderen ihrer unzähligen Gefühle. Wraith taten es nicht. Wie hatte er nur ernsthaft glauben können dass seine Familie sicher wäre? An einem Ort wie diesem… Es war sein Fehler. Er konnte führen, aber nicht beschützen. Jennifer sah Guide eine ganze Zeit schweigend in die Augen, bevor sie sich verloren wie sie sich fühlte, näher zu ihm rückte. Zuletzt lehnte sie sich an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen.

*Vor einiger Zeit*

„Muss er hier sein?" fragte Rodney seine Freundin genervt und angespannt. „Seine Anwesenheit macht mich ganz Nervös!"  
„Schon gut. Er muss sich eingliedern Schatz." Jennifer rieb seinen Oberarm. „Und wir sind ja nicht alleine."  
„Ganz genau warum musstest du auch noch die anderen Einladen? Sie stören nur!"  
„Wobei den?" auf die Frage hin stotterte Rodney kurz und straffte seine Schultern. „Sagte ich sie würden stören? Ich meine sie würden nerven."  
„Ach komm…" lächelte Jennifer und blickte zu ihrem ersten Gast. Der Wraith war wirklich nicht gerne hier, aber er schien tatsächlich Hunger zu haben. Am Anfang hatte sich dieses Hungergefühl noch nicht bei ihm gezeigt aber jetzt tat es das sehr wohl und dass war ein wirklicher Fortschritt und ein gutes Zeichen für die Zukunft. Als weitere Gäste dazu trafen und sie mit dem Essen anfingen lief es recht gut. Bis zu dem Punkt als sich Ronon sich nicht zurückhalten konnte und sich mit dem Wraith anlegte und gleichzeitig Rodney ihr einen Antrag machte. Jennifer sah zu wie Guide sich wütend erhob und aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Dabei bemerkte sie dass er kaum etwas von den Meeresfrüchten probiert hatte und Ronon nun zufrieden grinste. Seufzend ignorierte sie Rodney kurz. „Leute es war Wichtig das er beim Essen dabei ist. Es soll sich Normal für ihn anfühlen. Dieses Projekt ist für mich unheimlich Wichtig!"  
„Er wird sich schon beruhigen", meinte John gelangweilt. „Außerdem steht er nicht auf Fisch. Das haben wir schon vor einer Weile herausgefunden."  
„Er entwickelt seinen eigenen Geschmack?" das war wirklich interessant! Zufrieden sah sie zur Rodney aber dieser schien noch immer auf eine Antwort zu warten. Lächelnd ergriff sie sich seine Hand. „Zu dir komme ich gleich nochmal zurück. Ich versuche Todd zurück an den Tisch zu bringen." Jennifer wollte wissen wie das hier weiter ablaufen würde. Also erhob sie sich und schritt aus dem Raum.

*zurück*

Was danach passiert war, wusste sie kaum noch. Jen erinnerte sich nur daran wie sie auf eisigem Boden erwacht war und diese kälte ihre Knochen gekrochen war. Und sie erinnerte sich an die Angst die sie verspürte als ihr klar wurde das sie irgendwo war, nur nicht da wo sie sein sollte. Jennifer öffnete ihre Augen und fand sich in ihrem Lager wieder. Alleine. Sie war wieder alleine. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich in ihrer Behausung um. Sie hatten vor genau Vier Jahren beschlossen einfach hier zu bleiben. Sie waren wegen der anstehenden Geburt geblieben und hatten diesen Ort als Sichersten empfunden. Er bot genug Schutz vor den Stürmen dieses Planeten und es gab eine heiße Quelle und einen See ein paar Kilometer weiter. Dort fanden sie Tiere. Genug um zu überleben. Im ersten Jahr sind sie auf Menschen Nomaden gestoßen und sind mit ihnen gereist.  
Jennifer erhob sich mühsam und spürte eine unerträgliche Übelkeit in sich hochkommen. Der Schock um ihr Mädchen und die Angst vor dem was käme ließ ihr Markgefrieren. Als sie sich mehrfach übergab, trat sie zurück in die Höhle und fing an jedes Kleidungsstück ihrer Tochter raus zu suchen. Alles selbst genäht. Und Jen warf es ins Feuer. Sie war Tod. Guide hatte es ganz einfach immer wieder gesagt. Sie war Tod. In Momenten wie diesen fragte Jennifer sich ob Wraith überhaupt ein Herz hatten. Tief Luft holend stoppte sie in ihrem tun und blickte auf ihre Verbundenen Hände. Es war Unfair das zu sagen. Wraith und vor allem dieser Wraith war anders. Sie wusste dass er litt und sie wusste wie sehr er an diesem Kind hing. Dass er nicht hier war bewies es sogar. Sie hätte damals bei den Menschen bleiben können, aber Jen hatte einen Weg zurück finden wollen und sie und Guide wussten dass diese Menschen keine Ahnung hätten. Dieser Planet war so schwach besiedelt und was ein Wraith war wussten sie schon zwei Mal nicht. Also wo genau im Sonnensystem waren sie? In welcher Welt waren sie? Als sie damals aufgewacht war und stunden Später Guide traf erfuhr sie was passiert war. Sie sind durch ein Portal gefallen. Ein Gerät im Labor hatte sich aktiviert und sie verschlungen. Er hatte einen Weg zurück finden wollen und irgendwie war sein Experiment mehr als nur schief gelaufen. Dieses Gerät befand sich auf der Erde und Guide war der Meinung dass es kaputt gegangen sein musste, ansonsten hätte man sie schon lange gefunden. Inzwischen dachte Jen wirklich kaum noch an die Erde und die anderen. Alles was sie gehabt hatte war hier und nun war er ruiniert. Es war ihre Schuld. Sie hätte auf die Kleine aufpassen müssen, aber genau da ging es ihr nicht gut. Sie hatte sich zusammen mit dem Mädchen hingelegt um zu schlafen, aber das Mädchen wurde wach und ist ihrem Vater nachgeeilt ohne dass Jen es bemerkt hatte. Und nun war sie fort. Für immer. Vielleicht hätten sie doch weiter nach einem Weg zurück suchen sollen, aber damals… Da hatten sie sich anders entschieden. Vorerst zumindest.

*Vor etwas über Drei Jahren*

„Wir wissen nicht was sie tun würden. Das logischste wäre es sie unter Bewachung zu nehmen und sie zu studieren. In meiner Welt wäre so etwas getötet worden."  
Jen lag in ihrem Lager und beobachtete mit nasser Stirn wie er das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen hielt. „So etwas ist sehr wohl möglich und hat es auch bei uns gegeben aber das Problem wurde sofort beseitigt. Aber du hast Glück das wir nicht zurück zu den Wraiths wollen", seine Stimme klang wie immer nur war sie dieses Mal viel entspannter.  
Jen schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. „Sie würde nie ein normales Leben führen können. Das will ich nicht für sie." Sie hob ihre Hand und versuchte nach dem Kind zu greifen aber er saß dazu etwas zu weit, darum legte sie diese auf sein Bein. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
Er war jemand der andere führte. Er zeigte Wege auf und fand meisten den besten Weg aus Problemen. Jetzt steckte er selbst in der Klemme. Er war seiner verstorbenen Königin immer treu gewesen aber… Das Kind glich ihrer Mutter sehr. Sie hatte ihre Hautfarbe, ihre Haarfarbe und ihre Lippen. Aber sie hatte seine Augen und seine kleinen Kuhlen im Gesicht, direkt neben ihrer feinen Nase. Sie war unglaublich schön. Sie ähnelte keinem Menschen, aber auch keinem Wraith. Sie wirkte zarter. Weicher. Wärmer. „Vorerst nichts", fand Guide und blickte zu Jen runter und auch zu der Hand welcher auf seinem Knie ruhte. Er saß direkt neben ihr im Schneidersitz und blickte letztlich zurück auf seine Tochter. „Wenn sie Älter ist, versuchen wir es weiter."  
„Wenn sie Älter ist… Nun gut." Jen richtete sich etwas auf und lehnte sich nun mit den Rücken in die Felle zurück, so dass sie noch gut saß und ihr Rücken gestützt war. „Vielleicht probiere ich sie zu füttern?" Guide reichte ihr das Neugeborene und beobachtete wie Jen ihre Brust frei machte um dann ihr Kind zu stillen. „Sie macht das gut", lächelte Jen zufrieden. „Sie ist so süß. Wie soll sie heißen?"  
„Du kannst ihren Namen nicht aussprechen."  
„Was?" Jennifer hob eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn genauer. „Ernsthaft? Du hast ihr einen Wraiths Namen gegeben?! Ich hab gesagt das ich es nicht will!"  
„Und ich wollte nicht dass du dieses Ding da bekommst und jetzt sitzen wir hier. Also habe ich ihren Namen entschieden das wird so bei uns gemacht."  
„Was?" Jen war umso verwirrter. „Wovon redest du?"  
Guide blickte zu dem Kind und sah dann wieder Jen in die Augen. „Telepathie. Wie entscheiden Namen anhand dessen was wir wahrnehmen."  
„Unsere Tochter kann Telepathie anwenden? Gut… Gut okay. Ich bin offen für neues. Wie hast du sie genannt wie kann ich sie rufen?"  
Guide hob seine Hand und griff nach Jennifers Haarsträhne. „Dragonfly."  
„Dragonfly?" als er seine Hand senkte und sich erhob beobachtete die Ärztin ihn dabei. „Ich gehe Jagen. Du musst Essen."

*zurück*

Er sprach nie wirklich fiel. Ab an diesem Tag schien er bei guter Laune zu sein. Dragonflys Geburt war für sie beide ein Tag voller Hoffnungen gewesen. Zurückzufinden in ihr eigentliches Leben, drang immer weiter in den Hintergrund und jetzt wo sie Tod war, kam die Vergangenheit mit aller Härte zurück. Ihr kleines Nest war zerstört. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? _

*Vor einiger Zeit*

„Wie ist es für dich hier Todd?" Jennifer trat zu dem Wraith welcher sich von den Nomaden abgesondert hatte und an einem Baum lehnte. Sein Blick war weg vom Lager und hoch zum All gerichtet. Die Sterne leuchteten wieder unglaublich hell. „Ich suche einen Weg zurück aber diese Welt ist eine Einöde."  
Jen holte tief Luft und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Irgendwann finden wir was."  
„Hier gibt es nichts", knurrte er leise aber wütend. Es war einfach zum frustrieren! „Komm." Jen griff plötzlich nach seinem Arm. „Sehen wir uns das Fest von ihnen an."  
„Nein." Er löste seinen Arm von ihr und schritt weiter weg. Seit gut Acht Monaten waren sie nun auf dieser Welt und seit Sechs Monaten reisten sie mit diesen Nomaden. Es war ein anstrengendes Leben. Immer auf der Reise nach besseren Plätzen. Aber es gab Essen. Jennifer begab sich zurück zu dem Lager und beschloss den Wraith erst einmal alleine zu lassen. Sie beide teilten sich eines der Zelte aber er schlief fast nie, also hatte sie die Behausung so gut wie für sich.

Stunden später als neuer Schnee einsetzte führte Guide sein Weg zurück zum Lager. Viele waren in ihre Zelte zurückgekehrt. Eigentlich so gut wie alle. Wegen dem Schnee wollte auch Guide zurück in sein Zelt und hoffte dass Jennifer bereits schlafen würde. Zugegeben er hatte sich vorgestellt dass sie anstrengender wäre, aber sie war sogar recht nützlich und wusste mehr als erwartet. Ihr Zelt war etwas weiter entfernt von den anderen. Guide war froh darum. Er sah Licht in dem Zelt. Ein Feuer brannte und er erkannte Schatten. Jen war also nicht alleine. Verwundert war er nicht darüber. Sie war ein Mensch und Menschen waren eben so. Aber ob sie sich da gerade paaren wollte oder sonst was täte, ihm war es gleich, er wollte da rein. Umso näher er kam, umso klarer wurden auch die lauten Stimmen. Jen sprach. Sie klang verängstigt. „Todd!" schrie sie auf. Immer wieder.  
Interessiert kam er näher und öffnete den Eingang, als er sah wie dieser Nomade Jennifer zu Boden drückte und mit einem Messer ihre Kleider bei Seite Schnitt. Das war keine normale Paarung. Oder der Versuch einer Paarung. Er wusste wie das von statten ging, er hatte selbst einst eine Tochter in die Welt gesetzt. „Todd!" schrie sie schrill auf und versuchte sich von dem Mann weg zu drücken als sie ihn im Hintergrund stehen sah. Auch der Mann hörte nun auf schrie ihm irgendetwas an den Kopf und wandte sich wieder der Ärztin zu. Ein Problem das sie hatten war, das die Nomaden eine ihnen fremde Sprache hatten, aber das hier klang gewiss so viel wie Verpiss dich. Oder sie gehört mir. Oder was ach immer. Warum schrie die Ärzte nach ihm? Warum glaubte sie er würde sie retten? Wegen ihr waren sie erst auf diesem verdammten Planeten gelandet! Als der Mann weiter voran ging überlegte Guide es sich ein weiteres Mal. Das hier war der Perfekte Grund um einfach wieder zu töten. Er brauchte nur zwei Schritte, bevor er den Mann packte und von ihr runter riss. Anschließend ging alles für ihn viel zu schnell. Das Bedürfnis sich an ihm zu Nähren war gewaltig aber er konnte dem nicht nachgehen! Wütend hielt er am Ende teile der Luftröhre dieses Mannes in seinen Händen.

Vor Sonnenaufgang als die Älteren dieses Stammes über diesen Fall entschieden hatten und sie alle endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnten, setzte Guide sich auf den Boden seines Zeltes. Jen kam nur Sekunden nach ihm rein. „Wir hatten Glück."  
„Es gelten überall die gleichen Gesetzte: Der Stärkere gewinnt."  
„Du hast ihren Respekt gewonnen."  
„Und seine Luftröhre."  
„Danke Todd…" Jennifer setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin und musterte den Wraith lange. „Du hättest genauso gut gehen können."  
Dass er nur geblieben war damit er töten konnte verschwieg er ihr. Antworten tat er der Jungen Frau auch nicht. Sollte sie doch denken was sie wollte. Jen seufzte und Guide musterte sie daraufhin wieder. Er könnte sich hier komplett alleine durchschlagen, aber zu Zweit war es einfach weniger Langweilig und da die Ärztin nicht ganz auf den Kopfgefallen war, konnte sie auch nützlich sein.  
Jen beschloss sich hinzulegen aber bevor sie es tat erhob sie sich und kam weiter auf den Wraith zu, ehe sie sich runter kniete um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Gute Nacht oder was auch davon übrig ist." Jennifer achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern legte sich nun hin. Die warmen Tierfelle würden sie vor der Kälte bewahren.  
Guide beobachtete sie überrascht da er damit nicht gerechnet hatte, allerdings schob er das wie immer auf ihre menschliche Eigenart. Er vermisste die Unkompliziertheit der Wraith. Bevor sie aber einschlief schloss er seine Augen. „Mein Name ist Guide."

*zurück*

Das war der Tag an dem er seinem Verderben in die Arme gelaufen war. Vertrautheit war gefährlich. Vor allem wenn diese andere Person ein Mensch war. Menschen hatten zu viele Emotionen. Jen hatte ihm alle davon gezeigt. Manche sogar spüren lassen. Als er am Berg ende angekommen war sah er den Spalt in welchem Dragonfly reingeflogen war. Wütend schritt er näher heran und blickte in dieses Loch.

*Vor ein paar Tagen*

„Sie will die ganze Zeit nur bei dir sein also müssen wir eine Lösung finden."  
„Sie ist Drei. Sie hat keine Ahnung was sie will."  
„Sie weiß genau was sie will", wiedersprach Jen sofort und rückte näher an ihn heran wobei sie ihren Arm um seine Hüfte schlang. Nur ein Feuer brannte in der Höhle und warf Schattenspiele an die Höhlenwand. „Und das bedeutet?" Guide blickte zu ihr als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und ahnte worauf das hier hinaus sollte.  
„Naja… Wir sind hier und werden wohl bis zu meinem Lebensende hier bleiben. Genauso wie du. Und unsere Dragonfly wird Älter."  
„Du willst weiteren Nachwuchs?" überrascht erhob er sich und blieb sitzen. Jen tat dies auch direkt. „Ja warum so überrascht? Was spricht dagegen?"  
Guide suchte etwas in ihrem Blick ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Zugegeben er sah keine Hoffnung für sie. Sie würden hier verrotten und ihre Tochter würde hier verrotten. „In einem Lebenszyklus ist es sehr selten dass ein Wraith mehr als ein Kind mit einer Königin zeugt. Ich habe über ein weiteres Kind nie nachgedacht. Allerdings wäre es für Dragonfly ein Vorteil." Sie wäre nicht alleine aber was wenn sie doch mehr von ihm hatte als erwartet…  
„Ich bin keine Wraith Königin und kann sehr wohl noch Kinder bekommen. Also? Was denkst du?"  
„Hm…" Guide spähte zu seiner Tochter rüber, aber sie lag warm eingepackt in ihrem Lager. „Seit wann genau spekulierst du auf ein weiteres Kind?" Wenn er darüber nachdachte kam ihm Jen in letzter Zeit recht oft nahe. Er hatte nichts dagegen. Was sollte ihn auch stören? Seit er sich nicht mehr nähren konnte hatte sich vieles bei ihm verändert. Diese Art der Bedürfnisse so wie Jen ihn hatte, hatte er zwar nicht so dermaßen ausgeprägt aber er war da und er wusste auch anders kaum seine Zeit zu nutzen.  
„Ich denke seit ein paar Wochen darüber nach", gab sie zu. „Aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Ich weiß dass sie keine Menschen sind und ich weiß wie Groß das Risiko ist sollten sie mehr nach dir schlagen aber… Ich will es." Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur durchgedreht und Einsam.  
„Du willst es." Guide dachte noch einmal darüber nach und legte sich langsam zurück auf sein Lager. „Darüber will ich nachdenken."  
„Und wie lange?" Jen beugte sich über ihn. „Ich bin Aktuell in der besten Lage dazu, laut meinen Berechnungen müsste es heute oder Morgen sein. Ansonsten heißt es für mich einen weiteren Monat warten."  
„Gibst du mir wieder Befehle?" fragte ernst aber leise, so das sie Dragonfly nicht wecken würden.  
„Wenn ich muss ja!" ernst stützte sie ihre Hände neben seinem Kopf ab. „Ich will ein Baby. Also mach noch eines mit mir."  
„Es ist gefährlich, wenn du nicht überlebst…"  
„Dann findest du schon einen weg um beide Kinder durchzubringen." Sie war verdammt ernst. „Guide du bist ein besserer Vater zu unserer Tochter als es mein Vater zu mir war und du hast keine Ahnung von Menschlichen Bindungen. Was ich sagen will, du kannst sie beschützen. Alle beide."  
Man hatte ihm schon einmal ein Kind anvertraut. Sein eigenes Kind und er hatte versagt. Noch Wochen lang hatte er nach seiner Tochter gesucht aber sie war verloren. Sein Blick schwang rüber zum anderen Lager. Aber was sollte hier passieren? Welche Bedrohung lauerte da draußen außer dieser Kälte? „Du bist ein guter Vater und ein guter Partner. Ich hätte das zwar nie gedacht aber… Ich habe mich in dich Verliebt. Vor Jahren. Ich Liebe dich."  
Liebe war ein grenzenloses Band. Ein gefährliches Band. Guide wusste was er für Jen war. Der Beweis dafür schlief ein paar Meter weiter. Aber das war alles nicht richtig. In seinen über 10 000 Jahren hatte er selbst schon die Dienerinnen getötet die mehr in sich trugen als ihr eignen Herzschlag und die dazu verantwortlichen Wraith. Er hatte sie als Verrückt und Unwürdig bezeichnet. Jetzt Jahrtausende später hatte er selbst das unaussprechliche getan und sich auf einen Menschen eingelassen. Er hob seine rechte Hand und strich Jen ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück, als diese sich schon runter beugte um ihn zu küssen. Hart trafen ihn ihre Lippen und Guide legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, ehe sie sich löste. „Wenn man uns findet… Irgendwann… Was würdest du tun?"  
„Dir die Sterne zeigen von denen ich dir erzählt habe."  
„Und dann?"  
„Dann liegt ein schwerer Weg vor uns. Ich gehöre nicht auf einen Planeten. Aber genauso wenig…" Er hob seine rechte Hand an und blickte auf seine Handinnenfläche. „Um die anderen Wraiths zu überzeugen, wird es viel Zeit brauchen. So einfach ist das nicht. Das habe ich dir bereits erklärt. Sie würden in eine Existenz Krise geraten und neue Perspektiven brauchen."  
„So wie du?" Jen legte sich langsam auf seine Brust, während er ein Bein anwinkelte, damit sie beide es wesentlich gemütlicher hatten „So wie ich."  
Jennifer hatte sich nicht einfach aus Verzweiflung Verliebt. Sie hatte Monate Tag ein Tag aus mit ihm verbracht und ihn wirklich kennenglernt. „Allerdings bedeuten Krisen immer Krieg für Wraith. Ich weiß auch nicht was sich bisher da Oben getan hat oder ob Wraiths noch existieren."  
„Denkst du das wirklich?" Jen fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und beugte sich etwas runter um die Stellen zu küssen, welche sie berührte. „Du bist der Beste Beweis dafür das ihr nur schwer Klein zu bekommen seid. Wie lange bist du in Gefangenschaft gewesen? 20 Jahre?"  
„17."  
Ihr Verhältnis zu ihm war an sich sehr Simpel. Er versorgte sie und achtete darauf dass ihnen nichts fehlte und sie gab ihm einfach Bedingungslose Treue zurück. Wenn er eines hasste dann Verraten zu werden. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie ihm keinen Grund gegeben sich verraten zu fühlen. Doch. Einmal. Da war er ausgerastet, aber Jen hatte das schnell klären können. Es war damals als sie bemerkte Schwanger zu sein. Sie hatte ihn überraschen wollen aber das Verheimlichen am Anfang war keine gute Idee gewesen. Sie musste einfach immer mit offenen Karten spielen und das war ihr kleinstes Problem. „Muss ich dich gerad wirklich verführen?"  
„Du willst schließlich etwas von mir", entgegnete Guide zurück und mit einer kurzen Bewegen saß er und hatte Jen so mit sich genommen. Während er sie ansah knöpfte er ihre warme Jacke auf und vergrub sein Gesicht letztlich zwischen ihrer Brust, an der Stelle, an welcher er sich normalerweise von ihr Nähren würde.

Im Dicken Fell begraben unterdrückte seine Hand auf ihrem Mund, ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er war kein Mensch und sie war Gottes froh darum. Er liebte sie auf eine andere Weise. Es war so vieles gleich aber auch so vieles anders und Intensiver. Er mochte es wenn sie seine rechte Hand hielt. Wenn sie die Handinnenfläche küsste. Für ihn kribbelte dann alles. Als ihr Höhepunkt ihre letzten Wellen schlug, spürte sie wie auch er sich dem Hingab und kurz darauf schon neben ihr im warmen Fell lag. Jennifer drehte sich schwer atmend auf die Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er war jemand der kein Kuscheln nach so einer Sache suchte. Er wollte zur Ruhe kommen und sich ordnen. Oft taten Wraiths das nicht, so wie er ihr erklärt hatte. Nur der Gemahl einer Königin tat dies um frischen Nachwuchs zu zeugen und keine Klone. Die anderen beschäftigten sich wohl einfach anders, wenn die paar wenigen wirklich Interesse nach so etwas verspürten. Jen war sich da noch nicht sicher. Dieses Mal aber spürte sie wie er sich in ihre Richtung drehte und seine Hand sich auf ihren Bauch legte. „Ich habe eine Bedingung."  
„Die wäre?" fragte Jen leise nach um ihre Tochter nicht zu wecken.  
„Wir Üben bis zum Sonnenaufgang." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte küsste er ihre Schulter und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch, zu ihrer Hüfte und zu ihrem Bein, ehe er diesen anhob, sie etwas drehte und wieder in sie eindrang.

*zurück*

Snow. Seit Snow hatte er keiner Königin mehr gedient und dienen wollen. Er war ihr Gemahl gewesen und treue war ihm mit am Wichtigsten. Zusammen hatten sie eine unglaubliche Tochter bekommen. Intelligent. Mutig. Willensstark. Aber ihr Leben war Gefährlich. Ihre Zufriedenheit und das verlangen nach mehr zerstörte alles. Sie wies ihn an Alabaster zu beschützen und er hatte kläglich versagt. Er hatte seine Königin nicht beschützen können und er hatte ihre gemeinsame Tochter verloren und in den Tod geschickt. Er hatte allem widerstanden. Sogar jeder Königin die ihm offen den Weg an ihre Seite zeigen wollte. Er war Snow treu geblieben. Aber dann hat sich in seinem Leben einiges geändert. Er war gerne Vater gewesen. Er führte gerne. Aber vor einer Handvoll Jahren, hatte Jen ihn geführt. Sie war nicht mit Snow zu vergleichen und vielleicht war das der Grund warum er am Ende seine Treue zu seiner Königin gebrochen hatte. Jen war ein schwacher Mensch. Keine starke Königin. Sie war so schwach das sie an dem Tod ihrer Tochter zerbrach. Wütend schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen das harte Eis am Felsen. Schwer Atmend versuchte er seine Wut zu kontrollieren aber die Frust, die Trauer um das Kind und die Verzweiflung ließ ihn letztlich immer wieder und immer stärker gegen den Felsen klopfen. Blut ran seiner Hand herunter und Blut beklebte den Stein. Als er die Höhle verlassen hatte, hatte er die Überreste des Feuers beseitigt und wollte nun Jagen gehen. Noch vor wenigen Tagen, schien alles grausame weit weg. Sehr weit weg… Für wen ging er noch Jagen?

*Vor ein paar wenigen Tagen*

Er war früh Jagen gegangen. Nach seiner Anstrengenden Nacht mit Jen, hatte er sich zur heißen Quelle begeben um seine Muskeln weiter zu entspannen. Danach machte er sich daran etwas Gutes zum Essen zu erlegen. Vielleicht wäre ein Eisbär nicht verkehrt. Ihr Fleisch war kräftig und das Fell würden sie für das neue Baby gebrauchen können. Ziele. Pläne. Wieso nicht? Er konnte nicht mehr wie ein Wraith Leben. Hier war das nicht möglich, aber es gab vieles dass er bei behielt. Praktisch das Beste. Telepathie. Dragonfly war wirklich talentiert und er war froh diese Art der Unterhaltung führen zu können. Jen fand das ebenso gut und sprach etwas von Psychische Stabilität. Sie wusste genau dass es ihm zu schaffen machte, so zu sein. Er verbrachte den halben Morgen und Mittag mit der Jagt und als er einen Bären erlegt hatte, brachte er diesen soweit in Sicherheit das kein anderes Tier ihn fressen würde. Seine Brust brannte. Guide rieb sich diese und besah sich den Bären. Hierfür musste Jen auch kommen. Das Tier musste zerlegt werden. Nur gut 50 Meter vom Berg versteckte er also das Tier und begab sich dann rauf auf den Berg. Seine Brust brannte immer noch.  
„Guide!" Jens Nervöse Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie kam den Hang runter gerannt. „Hast du sie gesehen!? Ist sie bei dir?! Sag das sie bei dir ist!"  
„Was?" irritiert steckte er seine Waffe ein. „Wovon redest du?"  
„Dragonfly! Sie ich… Sie ist weg!"  
„Dragonfly? Hast du dich hier umgesehen? An ihrem Platz?"  
„Ich bin schon zwei Mal durch den Wald geeilt und habe immer wieder nachgesehen ob sie zurückgekommen ist! Ich konnte dich nicht finden!"  
Guide sah sich wieder um. „Sie wollte zu dir! Ist sie dir vielleicht entgegen gekommen? Oder…"  
„Jen, sie ist nicht bei mir", stellte er ernst klar und spürte eine innere Unruhe in sich wachsen. Das brennen in seiner Brust. „Wie lange suchst du sie? Zwei Stunden?"  
„Ja ungefähr." Jen war am durchdrehen. Er sah ihr das an. „Wir finden Dragonfly sie versteckt sich gerne."  
„Sie ist mir weg gelaufen ich dachte sie schläft und ich fühlte mich nicht gut und… Guide wir müssen sie finden!"  
„Geh du zurück in die Höhle und warte dort. Es ist zu Kalt."  
„Nein! Wenn mir Kalt ist was ist dann mit ihr?! Wir müssen sie suchen! I-Ich gehe da lang und du dort!"  
„Jen. Ein Sturm zieht auf. Du bleibst wenn dann direkt bei mir. Komm." Guide trat zum Hang und besah sich die Spuren im Schnee. Fast nichts mehr zusehen. Aber nur fast. Er versuchte diesen zu folgen aber dann war alles durch Neuschnee bedeckt. Nervös sah er in den Wald und schritt auf diesen zu. Das brennen kannte er. Das gleiche brennen hatte ihn heimgesucht als der Telepathische Kontakt zu seiner Snow und Alabaster abgebrochen war. Weils ei Tod waren.  
„Ist das…" Jen stoppte gut zwei Stunden später und hob aus dem Schnee ein Schuh hervor. „D-Der gehört ihr!"  
„Zeig er." Guide betrachtete den Schuh und sah sich wieder um. Sie war gerannt. Sie war aus dem Wald Richtung Berg gerannt. Sie musste hier drin geirrt haben während er im Wald Jagen und ihrer Mutter nach ihr suchen war. Guide schritt weiter und begutachtete jede Veränderung am Boden. Jeden kleinen Schneehügel sah er genauer an und landete schließlich wieder genau am Anfang. Am Berg. Jen war vollkommen fertig. Nasse tränen waren an ihrem Gesicht gefroren. „Wo… Wo… Vielleicht ist sie wieder oben? Oder?" fragte sie Hoffnungsvoll und aufgeregt. Guide gab ihr aber keine Antwort. Er wusste es schon lange viel besser. „Warte hier." Sein Blick war auf den Hang gerichtet der zum Höhleneingang führte. Direkt neben dem Hang war eine Kuhle. Eine rutschige Ecke. Wenn sie gerannt war, ihr ein Schuh fehlte, was… Was… wäre passiert… Sie hatte es nach Hause geschafft. Mit großen schritten trat er zu dem Bergspalt der Kaum ein Meter lang und vielleicht Dreißigzentimeter breit war. Perfekt um ein kleines Dreijähriges zu verschlingen. Der Spalt war für ihn so unbedeutend gewesen das er ihn nie beachtet hatte. Meistens war er vom Schnee bedeckt aber sie hatten noch nicht lange Winter. Vor dem Spalt angekommen blieb er stehen und ging in die Hocke. Da lag sie. Tatsächlich. Das Gold ihres Haares strahlte in dem Eis. Blut klebte an ihrem Kopf. Sie war ausgerutscht und hineingefallen. Seine starken Arme zogen das Mädchen heraus und er wusste in dem Moment das Dragonfly schon lange Tod war. Ihre Lippen waren Eisblau. Ihre Wimpern gefroren. Ihr Körper steif. „Guide?" er reckte seinen Kopf hoch und presste seinen Kiefer zusammen. „Komm nicht näher."  
„Sie ist es?!" Jennifer trat trotz Warnung näher und erstickte an ihrem eigenen Atem. Sie war kein Idiot um zu wissen was los war. Sie brach auf ihre Knie und schrie verzweifelt. „Rette sie! Rette sie!"

*zurück*

Er konnte Dragonfly nicht retten. Nicht mehr. Auch sie als Ärztin hatte keine Chance. Jagen. Er war am Jagen. Guide musste sich konzentrieren und ging auf die lauer. Dieses Mal würde er mit bloßen Händen töten. Er nahm gar nicht wahr, wie eine Gruppe Menschen, schwer Bewaffnet durch den neuen Sturm stapften. Er realisierte nicht das er diese Menschen als Beute fasste und als sie Rast machten, angriff.

„Wir müssen Schutz suchen!" rief John Sheppard und machte seinem Team ein Zeichen, als er mitten aus dem Nichts zu Boden gerissen wurde. Klauen lagen an seinem Hals und er realisierte gar nicht was hier gerade Los war. WO kam… „John!" rief Teyla und Ronon als sie ihre Waffen auf die Person richteten. „Runter von ihm!"  
John starrte das fauchende Wesen über sich an und musste blinzeln. „Todd bist du das?" fragte er den Wraith irritiert nach.  
Die anderen sahen sich kurz an, behielten aber ihre Waffen weiter auf Todd gerichtet.  
Guide blinzelte nun auch und holte tief Luft. Todd? „John Sheppard…" war er jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht? Das musste er sein. Seine Trauer hatte ihn Wahnsinnig werden lassen. Anders war das hier nicht Möglich. „Todd?" fragte Rodney nun und kam sofort näher, da richtet der Wraith sich auf und blickte die anderen an. „Mein Gott es stimmt. Du lebst!"  
„Ihr seid nicht echt", sagte der Wraith sofort und zückte sein Messer, ehe er seinen Körper nach einem Pfeil absuchte. Die Nomaden nutzen gerne Gift zur Jagt und… Nein. Kein Pfeil. „Wir sind hier", sagte John und deutete den anderen an ihre Waffen zu senken. Teyla tat dies als erstes und kam langsam näher. „Todd wir sind es. Wir haben euch gesucht. Dich und Dr. Keller. Wo ist sie?"  
Guide blickte immer noch von einem zum anderen. Und wenn es doch Nomaden waren und er diese direkt zu seiner Behausung führen würde? Und wenn er doch durchdrehte?  
„Er glaubt nicht dass wir hier sind", murmelte Teyla. „Seht euch seine Hand an…"sie blutete nicht mehr aber man sah einiges an seiner Hand kleben. Teyla sah fragend zu John. Fünf Jahre… Das war eine gewisse Zeit aber doch nicht für einen Wraith. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen dass er vor einigen Stunden erst seine Tochter verloren hatte und damit eine unüberwindbare Trauer vor sich hatte. „Das haben wir schnell geklärt." Ronon trat zu Guide und schlug diesem heftig ins Gesicht. „ich habe es vermisst Wraiths zu verprügeln."  
Guide wurde von dem Schmerz halbwachgerüttelt. Anstelle aber das er zur Besinnung kam knurrte und fauchte er, bevor er Ronon ebenso angriff und seine aufgestockte Wut an diesem ausließ. Ronon war aber kein Schwächling und so mussten sie beide einstecken. John und Teyla mussten sie mit Gewalt trennen. „Leute kommt schon!" Rodney war absolut Nervös. Wenn Todd hier war… Dann musste es Jennifer doch auch? Oder? Hoffnungsvoll beobachtete er wie John versuchte auf den knurrenden Wraith einzureden, bis dieser ruhiger wurde und John länger ansah. „Ihr seid tatsächlich hier?"  
„Ja und jetzt zu unserer Frage. Wenn du hier bist. Wo ist Dr. Keller?"  
„Sie lebt", sagte der Wraith sogleich und ignorierte die anderen. „Ich bringe euch zu ihr."  
„Gut…"  
„Oh Gott sei Dank!" endlich! Endlich hatte es geklappt! Rodney hatte tatsächlich den Apparat entdeckt an dem der Wraith gearbeitet hatte und… Er hatte Ewig gebraucht um diesen zu reparieren und dann haben sie Welten damit Besucht. Fast zwei Jahre hat es gebraucht bis sie den richtigen gefunden hatten. „Wie weit müssen wir gehen?" fragte Rodney der aufholte um neben John und Guide zu sein. Ronon verdrehte seine Augen, aber auch er wollte den Dr. dringend wieder sehen. Immerhin hatten sie alle geglaubt das Jennifer Tod sein könnte…  
„Warum heute", fragte der Wraith plötzlich und sah nun zurück zu John. „Warum Heute und nicht Gestern. Warum heute?" alles hätte anders sein können. Einfach alles.  
„Glück", sagte John. „Aber jetzt sind wir hier. Lieber zu spät als Nie oder? Wir haben schon festgestellt das diese Welt… Nun die Hölle sein kann. Wie habt ihr überlebt?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Guide ging nun zügiger und fühlte nichts als leere. Nicht einmal Gleichgültigkeit füllte ihn. Es war einfach… Leere. Leere war schlecht für seinen eh schon getrübten Verstanden. Als sie den Hang erreichten ging er immer noch voran und Antwortete auf keine weitere Frage mehr. Oben angekommen öffnete er die Schutztüre und trat in die Höhle. Das Feuer brannte dieses Mal und Jen kauerte vor diesem. Ihr trauriger Blick war sofort auf ihn gerichtet und er sah die Decke in ihren Händen. Dragonflys Decke. Er wollte etwas sagen aber sein Gesichts blieb Regungslos, ehe er eine Hand zur Seite Ausstreckte und sie dieser mit ihrem Blick folgte. Da trat Rodney in die Höhle. Dann Teyla, John und Ronon. Jennifers Augen wurden Groß. Fassungslos starrte sie die Gruppe an und als diese zu ihr traten und sich runter knieten konnte sie immer noch nichts sagen. Geschockt blickte sie von ihnen zu Letzt zurück zu Guide, aber dieser zeigte immer noch keine Regung, ehe er sich in der Höhle umsah und schließlich diese verließ. Sie würden nach Hause gehen. Sie würden nach Hause…  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Rodney griff sich ihre Hände und sah sich in der Höhle um. „Sobald du bereit bist gehen wir zurück." Gut seit einer halben Stunde waren sie nun hier aber viel hatte Jennifer noch nicht gesagt. Sie war blass, wirkte Krank und war total geschockt. Sie hatte nicht mehr auf Rettung gewartet. Das sah er ihr an. Das sah man sogar Todd an. Dieser war inzwischen wieder in der Höhle und hatte es sich am Feuer bequem gemacht, direkt ihnen gegenüber. „Ihr könnt einfach zurück?" fragte der Wraith nun nach und unterbrach diese angespannte ruhe.  
„Ja" Rodney sah flüchtig zu ihm bevor er Jennifer wieder ansah. „Ich habe dein gerät… Verbessert und es kann uns jeder Zeit zurückbringen."  
„Seht gut. Ich will es wieder haben."  
„Nicht jetzt!" sagte Rodney zu dem Wraith. „Jennifer… Liebling… Können wir?"  
Jennifer nickte schwach, gab aber noch keine klare Antwort.  
Teyla beobachtete sie lange und trat dann zu Ronon, der an der Höhlenwand lehnte. „Hey…"  
„Hey zurück", sagte Ronon leise und blickte sich genau um.  
„Siehst du es auch?" fragte Teyla und deutete auf die zwei Lager. Eines war recht groß, das andere Klein. „Entweder hat er sie hier wie ein Tier gehalten, aber so sieht sie nicht aus", murmelte sie." Oder dieses Lager gehört jemand kleinerem."  
„Sie haben hier nicht alleine gelebt." Ronon war das schon längst aufgefallen. „Vor dem Eingang ist eine gewaltige Feuerstelle. Sie ist frisch."  
„Hm… Behalte das noch für dich", bat sie ihn. „Ich spreche nachher mit ihr."  
„Wie du willst." Ronon war skeptisch aber er sagte nichts. Stattdessen beobachtete er wie Jennifer sich erhob und sich umsah. „Ich muss… Meine Sachen. Ich muss sie einpacken."  
„Liebling." Rodney erhob sich ebenso und folgte ihr zu dem Lager, sie wühlte darin als suche sie etwas, ehe sie zum kleineren Lager schritt und dort ebenso nach sah, aber sie fand nichts. „D-Das… Wo ist es?"  
„Jennifer… Du brauchst nichts von hier. Wir gehen heim. Zu Uns."  
„Rodney aber…" Jennifer holte tief Luft und wollte sie alle am liebsten anschreien, aber sie schwieg als ihr Blick sich mit dem von Guide kreuzte. „Also?" sagte John nun und winkte die anderen näher. „Todd komm. Ich bin mir sicher du willst auch von dieser Einöde weg. Und Dr. Keller. Deine Hände müssen dringend besser versorgt werden. Also kommt."

Die Erde. Guide durfte sich dieses Mal im großen und Ganzen frei bewegen. Sein Weg führte ihn Richtung Krankenstation. Sie waren nun seit zwei Stunden zurück und er wusste nichts mit seiner Zeit anzufangen. John war kurz bei ihm gewesen, hatte aber später noch einmal vorbei kommen wollen. Von ihm wusste er dass Jen auf der Krankenstation lag. Als er dort ankam konnte er durch ein Fenster erkennen das in ihrem Zimmer niemand war, außer ihr. Er blickte sich nicht einmal um, ehe er dieses betrat und die Türe hinter sich zu zog. Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch. Ein Tablett mit Essen stand darauf aber Jen schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Er nahm den Apfel von dem Tablett und betrachtete ihn. „Sein oder nicht sein."  
„Warum zitierst du jetzt Shakespeare?" murmelte Jen und setzte sich langsam auf. Sie war zurück aber auch irgendwie nicht. „Einfach so." Guide sah zurück zur Türe, ehe er sich zu ihr setzte und ihr den Apfel reichte. „Obst. Seit Jahren hast du keines mehr gesehen."  
„Ich will nicht." Jen nahm den Apfel und betrachtete ihn. „Ich fühle mich verloren Guide."  
„Das hat mir auch noch niemand gesagt immerhin-"  
„Immerhin heißt du Guide das ist ein langweiliger Witz vor allem wenn man ihn so oft gehört hat wie ich." Jen schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Ist es vorbei?"  
„Was?" fragte der Wraith zurück. „Der Albtraum oder wir? Wobei das aus mancher Augen betrachtet auch ein Albtraum ist."  
„Ich habe es noch keinem gesagt."  
„Vielleicht ist es so besser." Guide erhob sich langsam. „Vielleicht gehe ich meine Wege und du deine. McKay hätte damit gewiss kein Problem."  
„Sei nicht Eifersüchtig. Das brauchst du nicht." Jen war so müde. Hungrig und müde. Ihr lauter Magenknurren bestätigte ihn ebenso. Sie hatte Hunger. „Warte." Guide erhob sich und holte das Tablett auf das Bett, ehe er sich weitere darauf setzte und etwas von dem Brot abriss und dieses Jen vor den Mund hielt. „Iss."  
Jen musste lächeln. „Es ist seltsam etwas zu Essen das du nicht vorher hattest Jagen müssen."  
„Und du dann mit mir zerlegen müssen. Jetzt iss." Jen öffnete ihren Mund und nahm das Brot so auf, wobei sie kurz nachdachte und dann ebenso nach etwas essen griff und dieses ihm hinhielt. „Du aber auch. Wir haben beide seit Stunden nichts gegessen."  
Guide hielt sich nur kurz zurück, ehe er von ihrer Hand aß. Es war auch das erste Mal seit Stunden das sie möglichst normal miteinander sprachen. „Ich hatte einen Bären erlegt", erzählte er ihr und nahm wieder etwas von dem Essen um sie zu füttern. Immer wenn ihre Lippen seine Finger berührten kribbelte alles in ihm. Die Leere rückte zurück. Sie machte Platz. „Ich wollte das Fell für das nächste Kind nutzen. Die Spuren von diesem Bär hatte sich vor Tagen schon aufgenommen, aber keinen Grund gesehen ihn zu töten."  
„Bärenfell wäre eine gute Wahl gewesen für das Baby." Jennifer wusste das er sich mühe gemacht hatte, mit allem. Wirklich immer. „Dragonfly… Das mit ihr war ein Unfall. Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie plötzlich. „Sie ist ausgerutscht."  
„Als sie um ihr Leben gerannt ist. Ich hätte bei ihr sein sollen. Ich hätte es spüren sollen."  
„Und ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen."  
„Es ging dir nicht gut", wiedersprach er. „Und wir wissen wie gut sie im Ausbüchsen ist. Sie ist meine Tochter… Gewesen. Es war meine Pflicht." Er senkte die Hand mit welcher er ihr Essen geben wollte, da ihr Blick sich verändert hatte. Sie rückte vor und legte beide Hände an sein Gesicht. „Es war auch meine Pflicht und ich will nicht glauben dass sie vor etwas geflüchtet ist und mit Angst in ihrem Herzen starb. Du darfst das auch nicht denken!" Jen senkte ihren Blick und löste ihre Hände von ihm. „Ich habe es verloren. Die Kette die sie mir gemacht hat mit deiner Hilfe sie ist…"  
„Hier." Guide holte aus seinen neuen Sachen ein Lederband heraus an welchem ein Amulett hing. „Ich habe es. Es ist von deinem Hals gefallen, letzte Nacht."  
„Oh…" Jennifer nahm es sofort an sich und band es wieder um ihren Hals, ehe sie ihn dankend ansah. „Ich dachte ich hätte es für immer verloren."  
„Das hast du nicht." Guide sah wieder zur Türe. „Sie wissen nichts und es ist wirklich besser so. Du kannst Neu Anfangen und ich gehe zurück."  
„Nein." Bestimmte Jen sofort ernst. „Nein ich will dich nicht jetzt auch noch verlieren! Hörst du!" sie packte ihn an seinem T-Shirt und rüttelte leicht daran. „Du wirst nicht gehen!"  
„Jen sie werden uns nie verstehen."  
„Dann gehe ich mit dir!"  
„Zu anderen Wraiths? Sie würden dich töten." Guide hob seine Hand und legte diese an ihre Wange. Es war eine sehr seltene Geste von ihm. „Und das lasse ich nicht zu."  
„Du kannst mich so nicht zurücklassen."  
„Und ich kann hier nicht bleiben Jen. Das weist du."  
„Niemand außer dir sagt das! Wir… Wir finden eine Lösung, zusammen. So wie damals als wir entschieden auf diesem Berg zu bleiben."  
Guide strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre weiche Haut, ehe er seinen Blick zurück auf den Teller richtete und sie wieder ansah. Dabei senkte er seine Hand. „Du solltest weiter essen." Er hatte eigentlich den Plan gefasst mit seinem Gerät zu verschwinden. Dieses mal Kontrolliert und Richtig. Irgendwo wollte er nicht wieder landen, aber er hatte nicht vorgesehen Jen mitzunehmen. Hier unter ihres gleichen wäre sie besser aufgehoben. Sie könnte sich noch ein Leben aufbauen und er würde einfach… Es klopfte an der Türe. Guide dachte kurz nach, hielt es aber für das Beste einfach die Ruhe zu bewahren, als die Türe auch schon aufging und ein Arzt herein kam. „Oh Dr. Keller sie haben… Besuch."  
„Ja", sagte sie sofort aber da stand Guide nun doch auf. „Wir sehen uns Dr. Keller", meinte er zu ihr und begab sich wieder zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" John stand im Raum und warf einen Ball immer wieder in die Luft. „Du hast mir doch keinen Grund gegeben um dich umzulegen oder?"  
„Nein." Guide schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Und? Sind alle Würfel wieder zusammen?" John musterte ihn genauer. „Scheint mir zumindest nicht so. Also wo warst du?"  
„Dr. Keller besuchen."  
„Dr. Keller… Warum hast du sie am leben gelassen?"  
„Ich wusste wenn ihr kommt, und das würdet ihr irgendwann, würdet ihr mich nur mitnehmen wenn ich die Ärztin am Leben erhalten habe. Also?"  
„Hm." John zuckte etwas mit seinen Schultern. „Ich weiß dass du planst zu gehen und ich bin mir sicher dass dies früher oder später erlaubt wird, aber vorerst musst du bleiben. Du kennst ja inzwischen unsere Bürokratie." John lehnte sich an den Tisch im Zimmer. „Und eventuell haben wir sogar noch Platz in meinem Team."  
„Was?" Guide blinzelte einmal. „Auf keinen Fall."  
„Du hast Dr. Keller am Leben gelassen und sie so wie es aussieht sogar beschützt. So hast du die Chance nach da draußen zu gehen und nicht auf unserer Abschussliste zu stehen. Ein richtiger Wraith bist du ja eh nicht mehr."  
„Unterschätz mich nicht!"  
„Ich weiß wie die anderen auf Micheal reagiert haben und wenn sie jetzt dich sehen, ein Wraith der nicht Nähren muss? Ich plane hingegen zurück in die Pegasus Galaxie zu Gehen und jedes verfluchte Schiff mit diesem Impfstoff zu infizieren. Eine Unumkehrbare Geschichte und dann kannst du dir immer noch überlegen ob du im Team bleibst oder wieder Schiffe befehligen willst."  
Er hatte was vor? Guide dachte darüber nach, aber eigentlich hörte er nur heraus dass er so eine Möglichkeit hatte zurück nach Hause zu kommen und das mit absoluter Sicherheit. „Natürlich geht das nicht von heute auf Morgen."  
„Du brauchst jemand der dich in die Nähe dieser Schiffe bringt."  
„Genau. Also was sagst du?"  
„Du kannst auf mich zählen."  
„Perfekt." John lächelte zufrieden. „Komm mit, gehen wir was essen und besprechen alles Weitere." Guide wollte zwar seine Ruhe, beschloss aber mit ihm mitzugehen. Im Speisesaal angekommen verspürte er nicht wirklich Hunger, immerhin hatte er zuvor erst noch mit Jen gegessen. „Und bis dahin haben wir gewiss noch eine Hochzeit vor uns."  
„Eine was?" Guide griff sich sein Glas und trank einen schluck Cola. An diesen Geschmack musste er sich wieder gewöhnen. Wasser war ihm da lieber. „Eine Hochzeit. Mann und Frau Heiraten und setzten eine Familie in die Welt."  
„Du hast eine Partnerin gefunden?" fragte der Wraith und wirkte verwundert. John sah ihn sofort skeptisch an. „Warum wäre das etwa nicht möglich? Aber nein. Nicht ich. Rodney und Jennifer. Immerhin haben sie beiden vorgehabt zu Heiraten bevor ihr beiden Hops gegangen seid. Und glaub mir der Arme Kerl hat jeden Tag nach ihr Gesucht. Er hat regelrecht gekocht und wenn ich ehrlich bin kochen seine beiden Freunde bestimmt auch schon."  
„Wer kocht?" fragte Guide leise aber gefährlich nach.  
„Ich rede von seiner Männlichkeit. Immerhin hat er seit Jahren keinen mehr versenkt. Würde mich nicht Wundern wenn die beiden nicht schon in neun Monaten Eltern werden würden."  
Guide wusste das er nicht Eifersüchtig sein musste und er wusste dass er nicht den Dominaten spielen musste, aber es lag in seiner verdammten Natur seinen Platz neben seiner Gemahlin zu verteidigen. Als Wraith hatte er stetig Konkurrenten und normalerweise schaltete er diese auch aus. Aber unter Menschen war es komplizierter. Aber wenn er doch eh gehen wollte, wäre es dann nicht so am Besten? Der Gedanke dass Rodney sich mit seiner Frau paaren würde, ließ ihn vor Wut kochen. Fluchend schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. Er konnte andere Belügen aber nicht sich selbst.  
„Todd?" wie er es hasste das man ihn so nannte und er musste sich wirklich konzentrieren nicht komplett auszurasten, obwohl sein Instinkt danach verlangte. „Ja, Sheppard?" presste der Wraiths hervor.  
„Was ist den los?" irritiert hob er sein Getränk an und musterte das Wesen vor sich. Guide wusste, das wenn er jemals zurück in seine Heimat wollte, musste er sehr genau mit dem sein, was er sagte. Trotzdem sprang jeder klare Gedanke in den Hintergrund. Er musste einfach sein Revier verteidigen und Dinge klarstellen. Umso eher, umso besser. Ansonsten lief er Gefahr Rodney umzubringen und das nur weil dieser seine Jen ansah. Langsam erhob sich der Wraith wieder und griff sich das volle Tablett, ehe er John tief in die Augen sah. „Dr. Keller ist meine Gefährtin John Sheppard. Dein Freund würde es gut tun wenn er seine Finger bei sich lassen wird." Damit drehte er sich um, brachte das Tablett fort und schritt dann direkt zurück Richtung Krankenstation.  
John starrte dem Wesen erst nur hinterher und musste dann an Teylas Worte denken. Das war es. Auch er hatte in der Höhle bemerkt dass etwas anders war. Jen war durch den Wind. Der Wraith verhielt sich anders wie sonst. Gut fünf Jahre waren nicht gerade einfach so Weg zu stecken. Aber… War das wirklich wahr? Und wie sah Jennifer das? Hatte Todd die Ärztin an der kleinen Leine gehalten? Sofort erhob er sich um sicherzugehen das der Wraith nun nicht etwa Jen zu nahe kommen könnte. Es wäre besser beide zu Trennen bis klar war was da wirklich los war…


	2. Twins

Jen saß auf ihrem Bett und hatte mühe alle Tränen aufzufangen die über ihre Wange glitten. Nachdem die Ärztin gegangen war hatte sie nichts mehr halten können. Schlimmer wurde es als Teyla plötzlich da war und sich schweigend zu ihr gesellte. Seit her konnte sie noch kein Wort rausbringen. Der Gedanke an ihre verlorene Tochter raubte ihr jeden Raum für alle anderen Gedanken. Sie fühlte sich unheimlich schuldig und als diese Ärztin ihr die Nachricht überbrachte was mit ihr nicht stimmte, wurde ihr einfach schlecht. „Hey…" Teyla legte ihre Hand auf Jennifers Schulter und rieb diese. „Dr. Keller wenn du reden möchtest, höre ich dir zu."

Jennifer gab sich nun doch alle Mühe um aufzuhören und ihre Trauer runter zu schlucken. Guide hielt es für besser keinem etwas von ihnen zu erzählen aber gerade… Gerade sah sie keinen Sinn darin vor allem mit der Neuigkeit die sie für ihn hatte. Jetzt waren die Karten neu gemischt und sie musste einen Weg finden… „Hier." Teyla reichte ihr ein neues Taschentuch. „Danke Teyla."

„Schon gut. Ich kann verstehen dass alles für dich sehr schockierend sein muss. Fünf Jahre auf so einem Planeten… Ihr hattet keine Hoffnung oder?"  
Jen schüttelte ihren Kopf und wischte sich weitere Tränen weg. „E-Es war…" Die Türe zu ihrem Krankenzimmer ging auf und der Wraith stand in der Türe. Teyla erhob sich sofort achtsam und sah von ihm zurück zu Jen, diese erstarrte. Teyla erkannte das genau, dann entspannte sie sich mit einem schlag und war schneller auf den Beinen wie sie blinzeln konnte. Prüfend und erst beobachtete sie wie die Ärztin auf den Wraith zu eilte und ihn umarmte. „Sag bloß mein Rivale war schon hier?" fragte er und schob Jen weiter in das Zimmer ehe er die Türe schloss. Anschließend legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und war erleichtert zu sehen dass sie ihn nach wie vor brauchte. „Rivale?" wiederholte Jen verwirrt und löste sich, ehe sie zu ihm hoch sah. Ihren Augen schimmerten und er wusste nicht was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. „Was ist dann geschehen? Haben die Menschen dich aufgewühlt?"

„Nein." Jen senkte ihren Blick und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Oberkörper, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. „Die Ärztin war bei mir."

Guide zog seine Stirn kurz zusammen und schüttelte dann leicht seinen Kopf. „Und was sagte die Ärztin?" Es konnte nichts gutes sein. Er wusste dass Jennifer aufgewühlt war, aber… Ihr Verhalten jetzt war anders. „Hm… Ich komme später wieder", sagte Teyla zu beiden und beschloss nach draußen zu gehen. Was auch immer sie befürchtet hatten, Todd schien Jennifers vertrauter zu sein. Warum auch immer. Und es war Wichtig das sie sprach und nicht mehr ihre Tränen vergießen würde.

Als sie alleine waren und Jen immer noch am zittern war zog er sie langsam wieder in seine Arme. „Ich bin Schwanger."

Guide blinzelte einmal und löste sich wieder von Jen um in ihre Augen zu blicken. Ihr lächeln wirkte traurig. Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern „Wir bekommen ein Kind."

„Ist das…" das änderte alles. Es änderte sein ganzes Vorhaben, nun gut. Er hatte sein Vorhaben bereits in der Kantine geändert. „Das ist interessant." Schweigend blickte er auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und führte Jen zurück zu ihrem Bett. „In diesem Fall wirst du dich ausruhen und Essen." Als sie saß blickte sie zu ihm hoch und griff sich seine Hände. „Schaffen wir es dieses Mal?"

Guide schwieg und nahm erst nach einem Moment neben ihr Platz. „Ich werde dich beschützen."

„Das weiß ich. Das hast du auch immer getan aber ich meine… Wir haben unsere Tochter verloren. Ich habe Angst… Ich habe unser Kind nicht beschützt und… Ich vermisse sie schrecklich. Ich weiß nicht wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst. Ich wünschte ich könnte es auch."

Guide sah von ihr zur Boden und dachte über das nach was ihn beschäftigte. Vieles war nun anders. „Ich bin wütend. Die Ganze Zeit über habe ich das Bedürfnis jemanden zu töten." Er holte tief Luft und sah wieder zu ihr runter. „Ich suche uns eine Möglichkeit wie wir zusammen sein können."

„Zusammen sein…" hier war das nicht möglich. Zu viele Vorurteile würden Guide treffen und diese waren nicht mal an den Haaren herbei gezogen. „Wie lange musst du hier drin bleiben?"

„Ich kann bestimmt jederzeit raus." Jen wollte sich beruhigen. „Ich habe gar nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht was sein sollte, wenn wir doch wieder hier her finden. Ich habe mir überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht."

„Das brauchst du auch nicht. Du wirst dich alleine auf dieses Kind konzentrieren und dich ausruhen." Bis zu der Geburt hätte er eine Lösung parat aber es stand fest das egal wo er hingehen würde, sie und vor allem sein Nachwuchs ihm folgen würde.

„Was geht da drin vor sich?" John kam neben Teyla zum stehen aber dieser schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich glaube die beiden sind irgendwie… Zusammen." Teyla deutete auf das Fenster und trat etwas vor damit man hinein sehen konnte. „Dass 5 Jahre der Isolation nicht leicht zu verdauen sind kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber das so etwas passiert ist Überraschend."

John spähte leicht hinein und sah Todd auf dem Krankenbett sitzen. Dr. Keller lehnte an seiner Seite und beide sprachen miteinander. Irgendwann hob sie ihren Kopf und man konnte sehen wie er seine Hand an ihre Wange legte. „Er sagte mir Sie sei seine Gefährtin. Das muss ich genauer wissen."

John wartete nicht sondern schritt zu der Türe, öffnete diese und platze in die Zweisamkeit der beiden. Ihre Köpfe schnellten zu ihm um und Instinktiv erhob sich Guide um eine Potentielle Bedrohung abwehren zu können. „Ganz ruhig mein Freund. Was ist hier los?" John blickte zu Jennifer und nun kam auch Teyla dazu.

„Warum platzt ihr einfach in dieses Zimmer?" fragte Jennifer zurück und wollte aufstehen, aber Guide hinderte sie direkt daran und ignorierte die zwei Störenfriede. „Du bleibst liegen. Keine Aufregungen."

„Ich bin nicht auch Zucker!" wiedersprach sie ihm direkt und schob seine Hand bei Seite, ehe sie Tony und Teyla möglichst gefasst ansah. Ihre Augen waren Rot und geschwollen vom Weinen aber das war ihr gerade egal. „Teyla John. Guide und ich sind zusammen. Schon seit ein paar Jahren."

Teyla blinzelte einmal und sah zu John, ehe sie näher kam. „Ihr beiden seid zusammen?" fragte sie einfühlsam nach und warf einen Blick auf den Wraith und zurück zu Jennifer. „Wir sind so was wie Verheiratet", versuchte Jennifer die Lage zu klären und sah zu Guide hoch. „Ich Liebe ihn. Ich stehe zu ihm und wir bleiben auch in Zukunft noch zusammen."

„Mir wird irgendwie schlecht. Ich meine, nichts gegen dich mein Freund aber hast du ihn dir angesehen? Er ist ein Wraiths!" John Einspruch konnte Jennifer nachvollziehen, allerdings blieb sie bei ihrer Entscheidung. „Ich kann seinen Ärger nachempfinden Jen. Schließlich habe ich ein ausgezeichnetes Weibchen eurer Art an meine Seite geholt."

„Hör auf so zu reden du weist ich mag das nicht", beschwerte Jennifer sich sofort bei dem Wraith und holte tief Luft. Guide zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern. Aufregen wollte er sie auch wieder nicht. „Reg dich nicht so schnell auf."

„Ich bin Ärztin ich weiß wie viel ich mich aufregen darf." Jen sah wieder zu den anderen und schwieg kurz. „Ich wollte es euch gleich sagen aber ihr habt uns in einer sehr schweren Zeit gefunden. Guide und ich… Wir haben…" ihre Stimme fing an zu zittern. Guide legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, ehe er selbst John wieder ansah. „Wir hatten eine Tochter. Sie starb vor kaum zwei Tagen."

Johns Gesicht spannte sich noch etwas weiter an. Sie hatten ein Kind? „Ihr Name war Dragonfly. Sie hatte einen Unfall."

Teyla kam sofort näher. „Das tut mir so schrecklich Leid Jen. Warum hast du nicht gleich etwas gesagt? Wir hätten das verstanden."

„Ich war in Gedanken gar nicht da. Und er war es auch nicht." Sie schluckte hart und blickte John wieder an. „Ich habe vorhin erfahren das ich noch ein Kind bekomme."  
„Was? Noch eines?" John holte tief Luft und schritt einmal im Zimmer umher. „Wolltet ihr überhaupt gefunden werden?"

Guide sah ihn an und sah daraufhin zurück zu Jen, ehe er ihre Schulter leicht drückte. „Nein", sagte er für sie und schwieg lange „Aber ich habe über dein Angebot nachgedacht. Ich werde mich euch anschließen."

„Wovon redest du?" Jen sah sofort zu Guide hoch. „Wovon anschließen?"

„Sheppard schlug mir vor mich seinem Team anzuschließen."  
„D-Das würdest du tun?" Das würde er nicht tun. Nicht ohne Grund so viel wusste sie inzwischen. Guide sah sie entsprechend flüchtig an.  
Teyla misstraute dieser Sache irgendwo. Ein Wraith der in einen Menschen verliebt war? War Todd das? Das sah so nicht aus. Überhaupt, wusste Teyla nicht ob sie von Liebe bei den beiden sprechen konnte. Aber dann wandte der Wraith sich ganz zu Jen um und drehte sie dabei in seine Richtung. „Wir müssen jetzt darauf achten das Jen ruhe bekommt. Eine solche Schwangerschaft kann sehr gefährlich werden."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe Dragonfly geschafft dann schaffe ich dieses Kind erst recht", murmelte sie leise aber gut hörbar. Guide blieb Wachsam, beugte sich dann runter und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Ich bin bei dir."  
„Und ich bin bei dir." Sie löste sich etwas damit sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben konnte.

Guide gab es nie offen zu, aber diese Art wie sie mit ihm umging und diese… Liebe die sie ihm schenkte ließ ihn gut fühlen. In der Zeit mir ihr, hatte er viel über sich selbst und Menschen gelernt. Mit diesem seltsam warmen Gefühl in sich, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, ehe er zu den Gästen sah. „Ich nehme sie mit in mein Quartier. Oder gibt es noch ein Problem?"

Teyla schüttelte ihren Kopf aber John der noch irgendwo sprachlos war sah von ihr zu ihm. „Du heißt Guide? Warum hast du das nie gesagt?"  
„Du wirktest ganz glücklich darüber mich Todd zu nennen."

„Hm… Na gut. Aber später müssen wir alle zusammen reden, was die Zukunft angeht und… Glückwunsch."

„Ihr sollt auch meine Glückwünsche haben." Teyla lächelte Jen warm an, ehe sie Guide ansah und dann das Zimmer verließ, gefolgt von John.

Stunden später, mitten in der Nacht erwachte Jennifer da ihr etwas Übel wurde. Als sich ihr verstand klärte nahm sie wahr, das es etwas frisch im Zimmer war und Guide nicht neben ihr lag. Langsam stand sie auf und schritt zur der Terrassentüre seines Zimmers. Er schien wohl keine Bedrohung mehr darzustellen, da er sich nicht mehr an Menschen Nähren konnte. „Hey." Er stand auf der kleinen Terrasse und blickte zu den Sternen hoch. „Du vermisst es oder?"

„Ich werde bald wieder dort sein." Guide wandte den Blick von dem Himmel ab und sah zu ihr zurück. „Du solltest reingehen. Es ist frisch."

„Schon gut. Es ist okay." Jen lächelte und trat an seine Seite. „Und so frisch ist es nicht wenn man vergleicht wo wir gelebt haben." Gerade trug sie nur ein dünnes Nachtkleid. Eine Gänsehaut lag auf ihren Armen und Guide nahm das durchaus wahr. „Was hat John gesagt? Wann geht ihr?"

„Demnächst. Er versicherte mir dass du mit kommen darfst. Atlantis ist wieder bewohnbar."  
„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Durchaus." Guide verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und dachte lange nach. „Es gibt schon gewisse Möglichkeiten, das du mich begleitest."  
„Auf eines eurer Schiffe?"

„Du hast einen Eisplaneten überlebt. Ein Schiff mit mir als Anführer wäre wesentlich angenehmer."  
„Wenn wir abgeschossen werden ist es dann auch angenehmer? Pass auf… Ich weiß dass du nach Hause willst. Aber du musst auch an uns denken. Und falls dir jetzt der Gedanke kommt das ich einfach irgendwo immer auf dich warte dann irrst du dich. So ein leben will ich nicht. Aber…" sagte sie und blickte ebenso zu den Sternen hoch. „Ich schaue es mir an. Versprochen. Du schaust dir aber auch Möglichkeiten an, die wir sonst hätten."

„Weg vom Krieg?"  
„Weg vom Krieg ja." Jen wusste das Guide sie führte und sie beschützen wollte. Aber in gewissen Wichtigen Momenten war sie es die den Ton angab und er willigte dann einfach ein. Sie wusste etwas über Wraiths. Aber Fünf Jahre mit einem zu verbringen gaben ihr doch gewisse Einblicke „Du liebst es wenn ich dir Sage was du tun sollst oder?"

„Werde nicht Übermütig." Guide sah zu ihr runter und holte tief Luft, ehe er sie in seine Richtung drehte und wie Stunden zuvor lehnte er nun seine Stirn an ihre. Seine linke Hand lag nun auf ihrer Hüfte und die andere direkt zwischen ihrer Brust. Jen gab ihm nach und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Brust. Schweigend schloss sie ihre Augen und er tat dies ebenso. Als sie das erste Mal sich wirklich nahe gekommen sind… Da hatte er sie dazu angeleitet genau das hier zu tun. Sie wusste damals nicht wieso, aber mit der Zeit schien sie es zu verstehen. Es war eine Zärtliche Geste unter Wraiths Gefährten. Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr Nähren und sie schon recht nicht aber der Kreislauf schloss sich dadurch ebenso. Nähe. Bedingungslose Nähe. Plötzlich hob er seinen Kopf etwas an und bevor Jen ihre Augen öffneten konnte um nachzusehen was los war, spürte sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren. Es war wirklich selten wenn sie einen direkten Kuss von ihm bekam, aber sie behielt die Augen geschlossen, damit er nicht auf die Idee käme aufzuhören. Langsam glitt ihre Hand rauf und schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals, während sie seinen Kuss weiter erwiderte. Er war so Warm, trotz der frische des Abends. Sie fühlte sich wohl darin und sah nichts Falsches in ihrem tun. Immerhin bekam sie ihr zweites Kind von ihm. Dragonflys Tod lag und würde noch lange wie ein Schatten über ihrer Seele liegen, aber sie wusste dass Besserung käme. Ihre Kleine würde sie nie vergessen wollen. Sein Kuss wurde Intensiver. Jen kam wieder in das jetzt zurück und unterbrach den Kuss um Luft zu holen. Sie hatte ihm damals erklärt dass ein Kuss von Zuneigung geprägt sein konnte, dass es unter Menschlichen Paaren eine wichtige, innige Geste war. Ein Zeichen ihrer Liebe. Sie wusste von ihm dass er eine andere Frau gehabt hatte. Eine Art Ehefrau und ein Kind. Sie wusste auch dass er beide verloren hatte. Und nun… Nun hatten sie Dragonfly verloren. Ihre kleine Libelle.

Er blieb ihrem Gesicht so nahe das sie seinen Atem spürte und wahrnahm wie seine Lippen und seine Nase immer wieder ihr Gesicht streiften. Jennifer wusste dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Egal wo er hinginge. Dann suchten seine Lippen wieder den Kontakt zu ihren. „Du hast mich nicht verraten", sagte er gegen diese flüsternd. „Brave kleine Menschenfrau."

„Ich weiß dass du nur Heim willst." Sicher. Sie hätte Sheppard und den anderen sagen können was Los war. Das Guide nur mit in das Team wollte um auszukundschaften wo er hingehen könnte. Zusammen mit ihr. Solange niemand dabei zu Schaden käme… Was war daran Falsch?  
„Du hast mich nicht verraten." Er küsste sie nun wieder fester und Jen wurde bewusst dass er sie nur so küsste, weil er sie belohnen wollte. „Du bist die Richtige."

„Die Richtige?"

Er wollte ihr sagen das er sie nicht Opfern würde und ihr Leben nie auf Spiels setzten würde. Für nichts das er kannte. Seine Arme legten sich um ihren Körper und so wärmte er sie gleichzeitig auf. Guide nahm plötzlich wahr, wie die Türe zu seinem Zimmer auf ging, aber es interessierte ihn gerade überhaupt nicht. Stattdessen kickte er die Terrassen Türe zu, damit er und Jen hier ihre ruhe hätten. Wer auch immer um diese Zeit etwas von ihm wollte, sollte am nächsten Tag vorbeikommen. Also beachtete er die Person nicht weiter.  
Seine Hände wanderten rauf zu ihrem Gesicht und wie eine Tasse hielt er dieses nun sanft fest, während er das Spiel mit ihren Lippen weiter trieb. Wraiths küssten sich nicht. Nun es kam schon vor, aber es war nichts Übliches. Sie hatten andere Wege um ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen und zu teilen. Abgesehen vom Körperlichen Akt der war gleich. Wobei Menschen weit aus öfters den Drang nachgaben und ihn verspürten. Wraiths, vor allem der Gemahl war jeder Zeit bereit dazu seiner Königin zu dienen. Ständiger Druck und verlangen seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen um Nachwuchs zu zeugen. Nur waren Wraithköniginnen weniger Lustvoll wie Menschenfrauen und das erste Mal verstand er seine Kameraden, welche er töten musste aufgrund ihrer Fehltritte. Er selbst fühlte seine Lust erst wieder wachsen, seit er Jennifer besser kennengelernt hatte. Davor war er innerlich Tod gewesen. Er war in Trauer. Ständiger Trauer. Ihre Zähne bissen in seine Lippen und er schmeckte sein Blut. Blut… Leben. Leben… Er senkte seine Hände und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch. Er roch ihre Pheromone. Er roch die Lust die sich ausbreitete und die wärme… Langsam löste er den Kuss um mit seinen Lippen über ihren Kiefer zu streifen und ihren Hals zu küssen. Dort verweilte er und biss sie sanft hinein.

Jen öffnete schwer Atmend ihre Augen und blickte lächelnd auf die Terrassentüre. Sie sah sich darin spiegeln und legte ihren Kopf noch etwas weiter auf die Seite, damit er mehr Spielfläche hatte, als sie etwas hinter der Türe wahrnahm. Ein Schatten. Sie versuchte genauer hinzusehen und erkannte dann wie jemand den Lauf einer Waffe auf sie beide richtete „Guide!" schrie sie auf und genau da erklang bereits der klirrende Schuss. Jen kniff ihre Augen zusammen als das Glas klirrend Brach und ihr entgegen flog. Sie nahm noch wahr wie Guide sich aufgerichtet hatte und sie mit seinem ganzen Körper Abschirmen wollte. Es blieb beim dem wollte. Man hörte noch drei weitere Kugeln abfeuern. Die Waffe hatte einen so starken Stoß, das die Kugeln sich durch den Körper des Wraiths gruben und bis in Jens Körper gelangen. Wie ein Kartenhaus brachen beide in sich zusammen.

Schmerzverzerrt stützte Guide sich sofort vom Boden ab und hielt sich seinen Bauch und seine Brust. Schwarzes Blut quoll hervor und breitete sich unter ihm wie ein See aus. Er hörte schritte, sah aber zu Jen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken. Die Kugel hatte sie ebenso im Oberkörper getroffen. Eine Unterhalb der Rippe. „Jen…" versuchte er zu sagen wobei Blut aus seinem Mund herunter lief. Seine Selbstheilungskräfte waren lächerlich, wie im vergleich zu früher. „Jen." Sie zitterte, wagte es nicht zu sprechen und blickte zu ihm hoch. Sein Blut tropfte auf sie, aber Jen bemerkte das gar nicht. Aus Reflex hob Guide seine rechte Hand und legte diese auf ihre Brust um ihr sein Leben zu schenken, aber es passierte nichts. Jen blutete weiter und auch aus ihrem Mund lief nun Blut. Guide wusste das ihr Leben kurz vor dem aus stand. Genauso wie seines. Er wollte zumindest dieses mal seine Familie beschützen und sie am Leben erhalten, aber da sah er die Angst in ihren Augen und sie schrie aber man hörte nur ein gurgeln da sich mehr Blut in ihrem Hals ansammelte. Dann hörte er erst wie jemand auf das zerbrochene Glas trat und wieder abfeuerte. Nun wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

Ronon hatte sein Zimmer nicht weiter von dem des Wraiths bezogen. Er wollte sicher gehen dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war und Jen nicht zu etwas gezwungen wurde. Er befand sich ein Stock höher Seitlich zu dem Zimmer des Wraiths und beobachtete diesen aus guter Lage, wie dieser auf seiner Terrasse stand. Irgendwann kam Jen dazu. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er die Szene vor sich. Als sie Stunden zu vor alle beisammen gesessen sind, hatte er nicht glauben können was Jon da erzählte. Todd oder auch Guide und Jennifer waren ein paar. Sie bekamen ein Kind zusammen und hatten eines verloren. Den Schmerz den Jennifer spüren musste… Der Verlust von seinem eigenen Kind… Ronon merkte auf als es wohl langsam intensiver zur Sache ging, aber plötzlich schrie Jen auf und er hatte bereits seine Waffe bei sich. Da hörte er die Schüsse. „Verdammt!" Ronon rannte los und hörte noch im Treppenhaus den nächsten Schuss. Sein Puls raste. Er hatte geglaubt der Wraith würde ausrasten. Aber… Er hatte eine Befürchtung… Er ahnte wer dahinter steckte. Im Raum angekommen folgten ihn bereits zwei weitere Personen aber das Zimmer war leer. Ronon eilte auf den Balkon zu und kniete sich direkt neben Jen nieder. Der Wraith lag halb über ihr. Beide waren nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. „Schnell! Holt Ärzte!"

„Die Kameras haben alles aufgenommen." John stand im Gang vor eines der Krankenzimmer. Sie hatten in den Fluren Kameras und die haben ganz klar Rodney auf dem Bild. „Er ist durchgedreht."

„Er hat die letzten Fünf Jahre seines Lebens damit verbracht die Liebe seines Lebens zurückzuholen. Und dann macht sie mit einem Wraiths rum. Wer würde da nicht durchdrehen?", sagte Ronon. „Um den Wraith ist es mir persönlich egal aber das er Jennifer ebenso in diese Gefahr gebracht hat…"

Teyla schwieg traurig dazu und straffte ihre Schultern. „Was sagen die Ärzte?"

John schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Todd… Ich meine Guide erholt sich bereits, aber die Wunden sind zu tief. Vor allem die am Hinterkopf. Es ist nicht sicher ob er überlebt. Und Jennifer…" er presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Um sie steht es genauso schlecht. Im Schlimmsten Fall…"

„Was?" fragte Teyla sofort blass nach. „Sie sprachen von… Von einem schlimmsten Fall?"

„Ja." John fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Sie könnten versuchen Jennifer am Leben zu erhalten. Zumindest ihren Körper. Damit die Kinder wachsen können bis zu einem Lebensfähigen punkt."  
Teyla wurde traurig als sie das hörte. „Jennifer würde ihre Kinder retten… Warte. Kinder?"

„Zwillinge. Sie haben es bei der Untersuchung festgestellt. Sie ist bereist in der fünften Woche." John sah den Gang entlang. „Es besteht die Chance dass Todd aufwacht, aber er wird nicht begeistert sein."

„Er wird Rodney umbringen das kann ich dir versichern." Ronon presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich würde das zumindest tun."

„Wir müssen abwarten."

Wie erwartet hatte der Wraith die Operation überlebt und kam bereits aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zurück. Das Piepen der Geräte sagte ihm, das er Wach sein musste, aber er fühlte sich so schwer an. Dann mit einem Ruck kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. „Jen!" Guide schlug seine Augen auf und setzte sich mit einem Ruck hin, als ein Schmerz seinen Körper heimsuchte und er wieder von zwei Händen zurück gedrückt würde. „Hey!" sagte John sofort und blickte zu Ronen welcher ihm Unterstützung gab. „Du bist operiert worden. Du darfst dich nicht bewegen!"

Guide sah von ihm zu Ronen und verstand erst nicht was diese von ihm wollten. Sein Blick glitt in den Raum aber er sah sie nicht. „Wo ist sie?" fragte er aufs dringlichste und wollte sich wieder erheben aber Ronon drückte ihn zusammen mit John wieder zurück. „Sie wird noch operiert Todd. So kannst du ihr eh nicht helfen!"

„Doch!" nein er konnte es nicht. Als ihn die Erkenntnis traf wurde er sehr leise und musste tief Luft holen. Doch. Doch. Wenn er wieder er selbst wäre. „Wie steht es um sie?" der Wraith blickte John lange in die Augen. „Sag mir die Wahrheit Sheppard."

John blickte zu Ronon um ihm ein Zeichen zu geben das er im Notfall sofort reagieren sollte. Dann sah er Todd wieder an. „Dr. Keller… Jennifer ist sehr schwer verwundet. Zwei Kugel steckten noch in ihr eines nahe des Herzens. Sie wird immer noch operiert aber die Ärzte geben ihr kaum Chancen zu überleben." John sah den Moment als Todd seine Augen lange schloss und ihn dann wieder ansah. „Es besteht aber die Möglichkeit die Kinder zu retten. Auch wenn Jennifer es nicht schaffen wird, durch Maschinen kann ihr Körper weiter Leben damit die Kinder wachsen können. Ach… Hm… Es sind Zwillinge."

Zwillinge. Guide nahm sehr wohl war was John ihm da alles erzählte. Müde blickte er zur Decke hoch. „Die Entscheidung ob sie das tun werden liegt aber nicht bei ihnen. Wir hielten es für das Beste wenn du diese Entscheidung triffst."

Jen würde sterben. Guide musste über eine Mögliche Zukunft ohne sie nachdenken und über eine Zukunft nachdenken die… Zwillinge. Jen wusste das nicht sonst hätte sie es ihm bereits gesagt. „Wer hat es getan? Wer hat auf mich und Jen geschossen?"

„Rodney McKay." Ein tiefes Knurren erfüllte den Raum und fast wäre er wieder aufgesprungen. „Ich kann sie retten." Guide blickte John wieder an. „Kehrt es um. Dann kann ich sie retten." Er hob seine rechte Hand und knurrte wieder unsagbar wütend. „Und dann werde ich diesem Menschen das Leben aus dem Körper saugen!"

Ronon blickte zu John aber beide ignorierten seine letzte Aussage. „Wir können das nicht einfach tun."

„Doch ihr könnt es und du weist das ich sie retten kann. Ist ihr Leben das Risiko nicht wert?"

„Wir haben darüber bereits nachgedacht", sagte John. „Aber die Möglichkeit dich wieder in diesen Zustand zu bringen könnte schief laufen. Inzwischen hat dein Körper gewiss Abwehrstoffe entwickelt und würde das Mittel nicht noch einmal so aufnehmen." John betrachtete ihn genauer. „Dir würde das gut in den kram passen…"

„Habt ihr den einen anderen Wraiths hier, der bereit ist euch zu helfen?"

„Wir finden eine Lösung."

„Wenn ihr zögert stirbt sie und das werde ich keinem Vergeben!"

„Ronon hab ein Auge auf unseren Freund ich sehe nach was die Ärzte sagen."

Als John gegangen war grinste Ronon und holte seine Waffe hervor. „Ich halte es für das Beste wenn du wieder du selbst wirst. Dann habe ich erst recht einen Grund dir die Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen."

Guide sah ihn an, blickte dann aber auf die Seite. Er hatte Dragonfly erst verloren. Jetzt Jen zu verlieren… Zwillinge. Diese Menschen würden ihm seine Kinder nie geben. Er wusste das ganz genau.


	3. What I do for you

* Etwas über ein Jahr zuvor*

„Wenn du Überleben willst musst du immer deine Umgebung im Auge behalten und dir Bewusst werden…"  
Jen beobachtete beide von ihrem Platz aus während sie mit einer Knochennadel, neue Schuhe für Dragonfly zusammen nähte. Lächelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf weil Dragonfly ihren Vater stumm ansah und sie wusste dass beide jetzt Telepathisch weiter sprachen. Es war deshalb hin und wieder recht still. Plötzlich erhob sich Guides Stimme aber wieder. „Dieser Pfeil siehst du ihn? Er ist aus dem Knochen eines Bären gemacht. Das erkennst du an dieser Form."  
Dragonfly legte den Kopf schief und berührte die Spitze des Pfeiles. „Ich habe eine Schnecke gesehen!" platze es aus dem Mädchen heraus. „Sie war Klebrig und hat Eklig geschmeckt!"  
Guide blinzelte einmal und seufzte, als er im Hintergrund Jen lachen hörte. „Ich verstehe ja das man Früh genug alles übers Überleben lernen sollte, aber sie ist gerade Zwei!"  
„Wraiths Kinder sind-"  
„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen wollen dass ein Wraiths Kind ja so viel schneller im Lernen ist."  
Guide öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. „Was hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"  
„Es ist lange her das ich mit Kindern zu tun hatte." Sein eignes Kind war jetzt gewiss um die 30. „So sieht es nicht aus." Jen erhob sich mit dem Schuh und kam zu den beiden gelaufen, ehe sie sich zu Dragonfly setzte und ihr den neuen Schuh anzog. „Du machst das richtig gut. Ich habe kaum Arbeit mit ihr." Es machte ihm wohl einfach spaß Zeit mit der Kleinen zu verbringen. Wenn man es genau sah… Jen hatte nur die Nächte mit dem Mädchen. „Mami schön!" Dragonfly blickte stolz auf ihre neuen Schuhe. „Ja er passt auch. Mit Glück ist der Zweite bis heute Abend fertig."  
Jen lächelte und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie den Schuh wieder auszog und ihren alten wieder an. „Guide? Können wir nicht nachher zur Quelle runter? Dragonfly und ich könnten ein schönes heißes Bad gebrauchen."  
Guide blickte ihr in die Augen, während er seine Pfeilspitze schärfte. Wenn sie da runter wollte, er hatte kein Problem damit. „Mach dir Reisefertig."  
Jennifer lächelte glücklich und holte ein paar Dinge, die sie in eine Felltasche packte und sich diese umhing. „Ich bin soweit!"  
„Baden!" Dragonfly sprang auf und klatschte in ihre Hände, ehe sie zappelnd zu ihrem Vater eilte und an dessen Arm zog. „Komm Daddy! Komm!" Jen hatte ihr dieses Wort beigebracht. Guide wäre es lieber gewesen würde sie ganz schlicht Vater sagen. Mit der Zeit würde er es ihr austreiben. Kaum das er stand klammerte sich das Kind an sein Bein und wollte allem Anschein nach auf seine Arme. Guide gewährte ihr die Bitte und bekam direkt einen festen Kuss auf seine Wange. Inzwischen hatte er sich an das ständige zeigen von Zuneigung gewöhnt.

An der heißen Quelle angekommen verschwand er selbst in den Umliegenden Wald aber nur um sicherzugehen das kein Raubtier oder Menschen in der Nähe wären. Als er wiederkam fand er beide Frauen bereits im Wasser wieder. Jen hielt das Mädchen im Arm und lehnte an den Rand der Quelle. „Du ahnst gar nicht wie gut das tut. Kommst du auch rein?"  
„Hm…" Guide setzte sich auf einen Felsen und nahe der heißen Quelle und blickte zu ihr rüber. „Mir ist nicht danach."  
„Wraith sind tatsächlich Wasserscheu. Ich ertrage es nicht wenn ich nur zwei Tage nicht gebadet habe und bei dir habe ich keine Ahnung wann du zuletzt…"  
„Wraith sind eben anders als Menschen. Wir stinken nicht. Übrigens würde ich dir empfehlen jeden Tag ein Bad zu nehmen."  
„Ach sei Still." Jen widmete sich wieder ihrer Tochter und hörte darauf seine dicke Jacke zu Boden fallen, als auch schon der besagte Wraith ins Wasserstieg. „Und Wasserscheu sind wir nicht." Dragonfly hob sofort ihre Hände in seine Richtung, weshalb er sie auf den Arm nahm. Als Dragonfly es bequem hatte wandte er sich Jen zu und legte seine Hand an ihre Taille, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste.

*zurück*

Die Operation dauerte immer noch an. Guide stand inzwischen vor dem OP Saal und wartete dort ungeduldig auf Neuigkeiten. Trotz der Warnung von Sheppard das er noch liegen bleiben sollte, hatte er sich hier her begeben und wartete Nervös auf eine Antwort. Er wusste dass Jen sehr schwer Verletzt war und dass es keine Hoffnung gab. Er machte sich sorgen um seinen Nachwuchs und darüber das sie alle Drei sterben könnten. Er würde im Notfall Jens Körper solange nutzen lassen bis die Zwillinge auf der Welt wären. Jen würde das selbst so wollen er war sich da absolut sicher. Ronon saß etwas von ihm entfernt aber Guide zog es vor zu stehen. Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und ein Arzt kam heraus. Seine Sachen waren Blutig und ihm stand der Schweiß überall im Gesicht. Sein Blick glitt zu Ronon und dann zum Wraiths, ehe er letzteren ernst ansah. Ronon kam sofort dazu und stellte sich direkt dazu. „Und? Was ist los?" fragte der aggressive Mensch den Arzt. Guide brachte erst kein Wort heraus. „Wir konnten sie für den Moment stabilisieren sie ist wach. Wenn ihr zu ihr möchtet könnt ihr das tun aber immer nur eine Person", fing der Arzt an und Guide wollte direkt da rein aber der Arzt sprach dann zügig weiter. „Es gibt etwas Wichtiges zu entscheiden. Wir können Jennifer retten, aber es besteht eine sehr hohe Gefahr dass wir dadurch die Zwillinge verlieren. Ihr müsst euch entscheiden." Guide fühlte seine Unruhe wachsen und stieß den Arzt grob bei Seite damit er in den OP Saal käme. Die anderen Ärzte wichen sofort etwas zurück und er selbst trat an das Kopfende des Bettes. Jen war wach, sie hing an ein Beatmungsgerät. Anhand ihrer Augen konnte er erkennen dass sie lächeln musste. „Jen."  
„Hm…" machte sie und schloss für den Moment ihre Augen. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar und dachte genau nach. „Die Ärzte werden dich retten. Bleib stark." Das letzte Mal hatte er sie so derartig schwach gesehen, als sie Dragonfly geboren hatte. Nur war das hier anders. Endgültiger. So konnte er sie nicht… Jen versuchte ihren Kopf zu schüttelten, aber sie war zu schwach. „Sie retten dich."  
Da sie nicht auf ihn reagieren konnte, sah Jen ihn einfach nur in die Augen. Nicht sie wollte gerettet werden, sondern das kleine Leben in sich. Die Kinder sollten gerettet werden das war das einzig wichtige. Aber sie wusste dass er so nicht dachte. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen was er tun sollte. In schweren Momenten entschied sie was zu tun war und nicht er. Jetzt… Jetzt war sie Hilflos und sie spürte angst in sich wachsen. Würde sie ihren Augen schließen… Sie würde niemanden je wiedersehen. Weder Guide noch ihre Freunde. Sie war endlich zurück und so endete es? Sie wollte wissen wer es ihr angetan hatte. Sie musste wissen wer es ihr angetan hatte. Wer es ihm angetan hatte.  
Guide war in seiner Momentanen Lage einfach Machtlos. Jen lag im sterben und er glaubte den Menschen inzwischen nicht mehr. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn härter als erwartet. Man hatte Jen aus der Narkose geholt damit er sich verabschieden konnte. Von wegen, man konnte sie retten! Er war kein Idiot! „Ich rette dich", korrigierte er schließlich und beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr runter, um ihre Stirn zu küssen.

Teyla trat zu John Sheppard und blickte ernst Richtung Operationsaal. „Wir können das so nicht enden lassen die Ärzte werden sie nicht retten können!"  
„Und was denkst du sollten wir tun?" John wusste worauf Teyla anspielte…  
„Wir müssen ihn zurück Verwandeln. Er muss wieder nähren können damit er Jen retten kann."  
„Dann wird er nicht bleiben können du weist…"  
„Und ‚Sie' hat auch schon nach ihm fragen lassen. Wir schicken ihn einfach zurück nach Atlantis und dort wird sich um ihn gekümmert."  
„Teyla ich habe ihm gesagt das Atlantis nicht wirklich in Betrieb ist!"  
„Das ist egal. Er rettet Jen und kehrt zurück."  
„Und Jennifer?" John schwieg eine weile. „Sie wird das nicht einfach dulden."  
„Dr. Keller wird es verstehen. Vielleicht wird sie einen Weg finden ihn nochmal zu wandeln."  
„Guide wird das nie tun." John hob seine Augenbrauen. „Aber du hast recht. Er muss so oder so zurück. Hier hat man bereits nach ihm gefragt", erzählte er ihr leise. „Sie wollen an ihm experimentieren. Damals konnte ich das noch eine Weile rauszögern aber jetzt?"  
„Also reden wir mit ihm."  
„Ja. Ich lasse das Team bereits zusammen rufen."  
„In Ordnung." Teyla holte tief Luft und setzte sich nun auf einen der Stühle. Ronon kam nun auch wieder zurück mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand. „Du und Kaffee?"  
„Ich gewöhne mich daran. Er ist noch nicht raus?"  
„Er verabschiedet sich. Das wird dauern." Teyla schwieg nun wieder. Sobald Sheppard zurück war… Guide zurück zu schicken wäre das Beste das sie tun konnten. Es würde zwar nicht in Jennifers Interesse liegen aber… Es wäre für alle anderen das Beste.

Guide erhob sich nur wiederwillig als die Ärzte zurückkamen. Er verließ ihre Seite nicht. Immer noch hielt er ihre Hand. Immer noch drückte er diese und spürte leichten Gegendruck von ihr. Er würde Rodney dafür töten. Das stand fest. Nur wann es soweit war stand noch nicht fest. Guide wusste das er immer seine Rache kriegen würde. Er würde jeden kriegen so wie er auch immer alle bekommen hatte. Jeden Verräter. „Wir müssen weiter machen…" fing ein Arzt zögernd an und Guide knurrte instinktiv. Sein Beschützerinstinkt war geweckt und er würde niemand an sie ran lassen!  
„N-Natürlich können sie dabei bleiben a-aber wir würden uns nicht konzentrieren können."  
Guide bemühte sich Sachlich zu denken. Menschen fürchteten sich vor ihm und das nicht ohne Grund. Sein Blick fiel auf Jennifer welcher nun Narkose mittel wieder zugeführt werden sollte. Er ignorierte die Ärzte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. Er würde sie retten. Egal wie er würde es tun. Das war seine Pflicht. Noch einmal würde er nicht versagen. Als er wiederwillig das Zimmer verließ dachte er an den Moment zurück als er sich bewusst auf Jen eingelassen hatte.

*Jahre zu vor*

Er sah ihre Blicke die sie ihm zuwarf. Seit dem er sie vor diesem Menschen und dessen triebe bewahrt hatte, beobachtete sie ihn anders. Sie sprach mit ihm anders und sie fühlte sich anders. Er konnte es riechen. Pheromone. Für Guide war das seltsam genug. Eine Möglichkeit die er nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Ein Mensch und ein Wraith. Ein Wraith und ein Mensch. Sein Blick fiel auf seine rechte Handfläche. Er verspürte keinen Hunger. Er verspürte keine Lust danach jemandem das Leben auszusaugen. Leere erfüllte ihn. Wer war er ohne das Nähren? Ein Wraith? Konnte er sich so noch bezeichnen? Der einzige Wraith der nicht Nähren musste? Er war in dieser Form ein ausgestoßener. Die anderen würden ihn nicht akzeptieren aber dieser Zustand würde nicht auf Dauer sein. Sobald sie zurückwären würde er Jennifer darum bitten ihm zu helfen. Momentan würde sie ohne hin alles für ihn tun. Alles für ihn tun… Tod hatte eine einzige Liebe in seinem Leben gehabt und verloren, aber er war ihr trotz allem Treu geblieben. Egal ob Wraith oder sonst etwas. Daran würde nichts ändern. „Du denkst schon wieder über die Vergangenheit nach."  
„Woher willst du das Wissen Weib?"  
„Okay. Sag nicht Weib zu mir. Das machst du mit Absicht."  
„Genauso wenig wie du Spekulationen machen solltest worüber ich nachdenke", konterte er und sah auf den Becher dem sie ihm hinhielt.  
„Suppe. Selbst gemacht."  
„Dann kann ich mich also direkt vergraben?"  
„Du musst es ja nicht Essen", Jen griff sich den Becher aber Guide hielt ihn außer Reichweite für sie. „Wo sind deine Nomadenfreunde?" fragte er stattdessen und versuchte etwas von der Suppe aufzunehmen.  
„Sie wollen weiterziehen."  
„Und warum sind deine Sachen dann nicht gepackt?"  
„Weil ich entschieden habe zu bleiben. Wir ziehen alleine weiter."  
Woher dieser Sinneswandel kam? „Wir haben ihre Laufstrecke gesehen aber wir müssen den Rest ebenso erkunden um sicherzugehen das es hier kein Stargate gibt. Und wenn wir eines finden können wir nach Hause. Außerdem gibt es hier eine heiße Quelle und das sollten wir nutzen."  
„Hm…" Guide konnte das nur recht sein. Was sollte er auch bei diesen menschlichen Nomaden? Als er ihre Hand auf seinem Unterarm spürte war er nicht wirklich überrascht. In den letzten Tagen berührte sie ihn öfters mal. Nun aber sah er direkt zu ihr und erntete nur einen Fragenden Blick. „Ist etwas?"  
„Du bist gar nicht so Übel wie man meinen könnte."  
„Wraith sind nicht al zu anders als Menschen."  
„Genau das interessiert mich", gab Jen zu und rückte näher zu ihm, da die Flamme ihr nicht genügend wärme spendete. Guide wusste das weshalb er einfach seine Suppe weiter trank. „Was genau ist anders bei euch? Redet ihr nicht so viel wie wir?"  
„Doch. Irr dich da nicht", sagte er sogleich und trank wieder einen schluck.  
„Und wie ist das-"  
„Es reicht!" Guide schmiss seinen Becher zu Boden und erhob sich angespannt. „Du wirst langsam Nervig Dr. Keller. Vielleicht hättest du mit den Nomaden mitgehen sollen denn ich kann dir eines sagen auf diesem Planeten findet sich nichts!"  
Jennifer war versucht sich zu erheben aber sie tat es nicht. „Und du entscheidest nicht für mich, ich entscheide selbst ob und wo ich bleibe. Und dein Interesse für mich, kannst du gleich vergessen. Ich würde mich nie auf dich einlassen."  
„Ich… Was sagst du da? Ich würde nicht… Ich habe nie!" versuchte sie zu wiedersprechen aber er hob seine Hand. „Ich kann deine Pheromone riechen und ich kann dir versichern dass du meiner nicht Würdig bist! Außerdem ist es Abartig. Wenn sich das nicht ändert musst du deinen Weg gehen. Ich meinen." damit stapfte er dann durch den Schnee um alleine zu sein.  
Was Jennifer in dieser Zeit die er weg war tat wusste er nicht. Als er mehrere Stunden später wieder kam, war das kleine Zelt leer. Jennifer nicht da, aber er fand etwas anderes. Frisches Fell. Er kannte dieses Fell. Jennifer hatte es in den Händen gehalten und das mehr als einmal. Er hob es auf und betrachtete den dicken Stoff als ihm klar wurde dass dieser bereits zusammen genäht war. Eine Weste. Eine Weste in seiner Größe. Dumme Menschenfrau! Die Sonne ging bereits unter und er war verwirrt weil sie noch nicht hier war. Als er sein Lager absuchte, fiel ihm auf das ein paar ihrer Dinge fehlten. Ein Beutel um genau zu sein.  
Guide war gut im Spurenlesen. Er hatte noch bis Sonnenuntergang abgewartet bevor er selbst Los ging um sie zu suchen. Vielleicht war sie ja irgendwo ausgerutscht und hatte sich den Kopf angeschlagen. Vielleicht war sie Tod und dann müsste er Sheppard ja nicht einmal anlügen. Er würde sagen dass er sie beschützt hatte, sie aber gefallen war. Ein Unfall. Seine Hände spannten sich an und ballten sich zur Faust. Warum war er dann Nervös? Er lief noch gut eine halbe Stunde, bis er Dampf vom weitem sah. Heiße Quellen. Sie hatte am Vormittag von heißen Quellen gesprochen. Seufzend wollte er kehrt machen, aber eventuell war er sicherer in der Nähe zu bleiben. Darum trat er näher und näher. Vor einem Baum stoppte er. Jen hatte sich etwas aus dem Wasser gehoben und sein Blick fiel auf ihre voller Brust und ihre schmale Taille. Den Atemanhaltend wich er etwas hinter den Baum und legte seine Hand an die Rinde. Es war so Dunkel das man ihn nur sehr schwer erkennen würde, aber Jennifer musste etwas gehört haben, den sie hielt inne und sah sich lange um, bevor sie langsam zurück in das Wasser glitt. Sehr zu seinem Bedauern. Warum bedauerte er es?  
„Wer ist da?"  
Sie ist sehr vorsichtig geworden. Sie hatte schnell gelernt wenn es darum ging ihre Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Noch zögerte er aber um zu sehen was sie tat. Sie fluchte und ein Blick genauer auf sie, zeigte ihm dass sie verletzt war. An ihrem Hals klafften drei lange Striemen bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Es sah nicht all zu lebensbedrohlich aus, aber es blutete auch nicht mehr. Nun doch interessiert trat er vor, rein in das Mondlicht. „Du!"  
„Ich?"  
„Ich dachte du seist einer der Wölfe! Ach vergiss es." Jen kehrte ihm sofort den Rücken zu und sank tiefer in das Wasser. „Du…" Guide wollte sie aufziehen, als er die Verletzungen an ihrem Rücken sah. Getrocknete Wunden. Tiefe Striemen. Klauen. Wolf. „Dich hat ein Tier angegriffen?" warum war er nicht da gewesen?"  
„Ich komme gut alleine zurecht!" Sie klang müde und wütend. Aber er hörte auch schmerzen aus ihrer Stimme. War das eine Bisswunde an ihrem Nacken? Guide trat noch ein paar Schritte vor und sah in den Himmel rauf. Die Sterne und der Mond der strahlte, sagten ihm dass er nicht in der Pegasus Galaxie war. Er war wo anders. „Deine Verletzungen sind tief."  
„Und was sollte es dich interessieren? Ich dachte du wärst eh weg." Es war heute nicht das erste Mal das er sie angeschrien hatte. Guide stellte sein Verhalten erst jetzt in Frage. Die Tage davor war er auch schon ausgerastet. „Ich schlage mein Lager hier in der Nähe auf."  
„Damit du von wilden Tieren zerfleischt werden kannst?"  
„Was kümmert es dich überhaupt." Jennifers Stimme klang leer. Guide dachte eine Weile nach. „Und wie lange hast du mich beobachtet?"  
„Nicht sehr lange, du hast es gleich bemerkt."  
„Also siehst du ich komme zurecht."  
„Wäre ich einer der der Menschen wärst du jetzt Schutzlos", er sog einmal tief die Luft ein. „Dein Körper will sich paaren, vielleicht hättest du dem Menschen erlauben dürfen, sich mit dir zu vereinigen."  
Jennifer zuckte zusammen und Guide beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Sie erzitterte. „Wag es nicht so etwas nochmal zusagen." Die Quelle schien nicht all zu tief zu sein, als sie sich etwas erhob erkannte er weitere Verletzungen und Blutergüsse. Was ihn irgendwo störte war das sie diese Verletzungen bekommen hatte während er unterwegs war. In den letzten Monaten hatte er die Seite dieser Frau nie verlassen und sie sogar vor einem Angriff eines anderen Menschen bewahrt. Sie schliefen gemeinsam in einem Lager um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Es war geschehen als er nicht da war. Guide trug die Wärmende Weste die sie wohl für ihn gemacht hatte und blickte wieder auf ihren Rücken. Was bedeutete es ein Wraith zu sein, wenn man sich nicht an einem Menschen nähren konnte. Was wurde dann der Mensch für einen? Was war dieser Mensch für ihn. Die Schuldgefühle die er empfand überraschte ihn zunehmen. Warum fühlte er sich so? Was löste dieser Mensch in ihm aus? Als er ihr keine Antwort gab oder sonst irgendetwas sagte, blickte Jen leicht über ihre Schulter zu ihm. Ihr blondes langes Haar fiel ihr dabei zurück auf den Rücken. Er war noch da. Als sie das festzustellen schien sah sie wieder vor sich. „Warum bist du hier Guide? Warum gehst du nicht einfach?"  
Weil er wollte das sie ihn ansah. Wann hatte ihn zu Letzt ein weibliches Wesen so angesehen? Seine wahre Königin Snow. Sie hatte ihn so angesehen wenn sie vollkommen unter sich in ihren Privatgemächern waren. Gedankenverloren öffnete er seine Weste und ließ diese zu Boden gleiten, ehe die anderen warmen Kleiderstücke schnell folgten. Die Umgebung nahe der Quelle war ohne hin aufgeheizt. Langsam schritt er zum Rand der Quelle, ehe er in dieses stieg. Seine Augen fixierten Jen als sie zusammenschreckte, aber einfach stehen blieb. Das Wasser war tatsächlich nicht tief. Wenn er vollstand ging es ihm bis knapp an die Hüfte. Warum sah sie ihn so an? Kannte er die Antwort darauf schon? „Unser Sozialverhalten ist anders", begann Guide einfach und griff ihre Frage vom Vormittag bezüglich Wraith und Menschen auf. „Und von der Nahrungsaufnahme ganz zu schweigen." Jen rührte sich immer noch nicht. Ein Arm hatte sie vor ihren Körper angewinkelt und sie bedeckte sich wohl damit. Fiel konnte er eh nicht erkennen da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm im Wasser war. „Allerdings…", sprach er dann weiter und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Dabei ging er aber vorsichtig vor, da er sehr wohl auf ihre Verletzungen achtete. „…Führen wir auch Beziehungen." Er fühlte sich… zu ihr hingezogen? Er war überrascht von sich selbst und wollte dem weiter auf den Grund gehen. Wie sehr veränderte es ihn diese Ernährungsumstellung wirklich? Seine Hände fuhren ihre Arme herab und er trat dabei sehr dicht zu ihr. Da er größer wie sie war, spähte er nun zu ihr runter und folgte mit seinem Blick seiner Hand, die über ihren Arm fuhr der angewinkelt vor ihrem Körper war. Sein Daumen streifte dabei ihre weiche Brust und er spürte sein Atem schwerer werden. Bei ihrem Handgelenk angekommen umschloss er diese sanft aber bestimmend und führte sie von ihrem Körper runter an die Seite. Jen wehrte sich nicht. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich tief. Seine andere Handlöste sich von ihrem Unterarm und legte sich auf ihre Hüfte die noch Teils im Wasser war. Sein Blick blieb weiter an ihrer Brust hängen. Es war Primitiv aber ihre Brust war unglaublich anzusehen. Jetzt wollte er nicht denken, sondern einfach seinen Instinkten folgen. „Hör auf mit mir zu spielen! Das ist Abartig!" sagte Jen plötzlich und riss sich unsanft von ihm los. Guide wusste das er sie wollte. Darum die Aggression. Aber er wollte sie und er konnte es gerade nicht ändern. Also packte er sie am Arm und zog sie zurück zu sich, dabei drehte er sie um, damit er endlich in ihr Gesicht blicken konnte. Auch dort trug sie eine Schramme. „Ich spiele nicht."  
„Du hast ja tatsächlich nichts an!" Jens Wangen die vom Wasser gerötet waren bekamen eine noch rötere Farbe. Sie begann sich wieder von ihm lösen zu wollen aber dieses Mal hielt er sie gut fest. „Ich spiele nicht Dr. Keller. Du willst wissen was wir gemeinsam haben?"  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es herausfinden will."  
Lachend sah Guide sie an. „Das ist mit Abstand die schrecklichste Lüge die ich je gehört habe."  
„Es ist nicht richtig."  
„Wir sitzen hier wahrscheinlich für immer fest. Du kannst dich immer noch den Nomaden anschließen und damit den Menschen." Prüfend sah er sie an. „Oder ist dir ein Wraith nun doch nicht mehr genehm?"  
„Wovon redest du?!" Jen zog noch einmal an ihren Hand gelenken, aber er ließ nicht locker, weshalb sie tief seufzte und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Vielleicht würde er dann unachtsam werden und sie los- Guide wusste was Jen vorhatte aber für einen Rückziehe war es nun zu spät für ihn. Er hatte sich bereits etwas hingegeben das er sich seit langem nicht mehr hingegeben hatte. „Zeig mir deine Verletzungen."  
„Du siehst sie."  
„Ich denke das ist nicht alles oder?"  
„Doch ist es!" Jen erschrak als seine Hand sich auf ihre Seite legte und runter fuhr bis ins Wasser hinein.  
Guide spürte keine weiteren Striemen an dieser Seite. Seine Hand erkundete ihren Hintern und ihr Oberschenkel. Anschließend wechselte er die Hand und tat dies nun auch mit der anderen Seite. Als er auch dieses erkundete sah er in das rote Gesicht dieser Frau und griff in ihre Kniekehle, ehe er dieses anhob. Sie konnte es gut Bewegen. Also keine Verletzungen an den Knochen. „Ich… Ich bin Ärztin ich weiß was…"  
„Sei still Ärztin." Guide war Hoch konzentriert. Er ließ noch nicht von dem Bein ab und er erkannte in Jennifers Blick dass sie sich nun doch langsam fragte ob er das hier ernst meinte. Dann schlug ihre Stimmung um in absolute Ernsthaftigkeit. Ihre Arme erhoben sich und ihre Hände legten sich an seine Wange. „Du spielst nichts." Kaum das sie das sagte zog er den angewinkelten Bein mit einem Ruck an sich. Jen zog hart die Luft ein, als Guide nun auch ihr anderes Bein anwinkelte und an sich zog. Er hörte ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Was soll's? Was sollte passieren? Er würde nicht verhungern und sterben und er käme nicht von diesem Planeten weg. Warum sollte er es nicht einfach wagen so wie schon andere Wraiths vor ihm? „Guide…" ihre Hände ruhten immer noch an seine Wange und plötzlich überraschte sie ihn, als ihre Lippen seine trafen. Ein Kuss. Er hatte schon geküsst aber es war lange her. Ihr Kuss fühlte sich auch anders an. Es fühlte sich wesentlich wärmer an und er schmeckte ihr Verlangen. Ihre Pheromone weckten seine Instinkte und sein Bedürfnis nach ihr. Ihr Kuss wurde innerhalb weniger Minuten so Leidenschaftlich das er fast nicht wusste was er weiter tun sollte. Mit einer Hand fuhr er ihren Rücken rauf und da söhnte Jennifer vor schmerz auf. Moment. Sie war verletzt. Guide legte seine Hand wieder zurück und bemerkte erst da das ihre Beine um ihn geklammert waren. Er löste den Kuss von dem er selbst mehr wollte. „Du bist verletzt."  
„Ich werde es überleben jetzt Küss mich wieder." Jennifer griff sich sein Kinn und suchte direkt wieder den Kontakt zu seinen Lippen. Ihr Spiel ging eine ganze Zeit, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht unter diesen Umständen. Darum ließ er Jen langsam von sich runter und unterbrach den Kuss um seine Stirn an ihre zu ruhen. Ihre Brust an seinem Körper fühlte sich gut an. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. „Nicht so. Nicht heute." Jennifer schien ihn nicht bedrängen zu wollen und akzeptierte seine Entscheidung. Er half ihr aus dem Wasser und eine Stunde später Verband er ihre Verletzungen im Zelt, so gut es ging. „Danke."  
„Du hättest sterben können. Mir wäre dann doch etwas Langweilig geworden."  
„Du verbringst zu viel Zeit unter Menschen", murmelte Jen.  
„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"  
„Man hat immer eine Wahl und du bist zu mir ins Wasser gekommen."  
„Ja das bin ich." Er spannte sich etwas an, aber Jen ignorierte das und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du hast mich berührt. Du hast mich angesehen. Ist das für Wraiths Normal?"  
„Eine Anomalie würde ich sagen. Es kommt selten vor."  
„Oder kommt es nur so selten vor weil Wraiths sich nicht mit Menschen abgeben? Wenn unser Körperbau uns so ähnlich ist, dann…"  
„Wir sind an einem Ort, in einer Welt wo all das egal ist. Hier gibt es kein System. Keine Reglung. Hier Handhaben wir die Dinge wie wir sie wollen und das ohne Konsequenzen."  
„Es gibt Konsequenzen wenn ein Wraith so etwas tut?"  
„Selbstverständlich." Guide wollte ihr dabei helfen ihr Lederhemd anzuziehen aber Jen stoppte ihn dabei. Es war kühl ja. Sehr kühl sogar… „Was machst du?"  
„Warum hast du vorhin aufgehört? Wegen dieser Konsequenzen?"  
Guide lächelte etwas schräg und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist verletzt ich wusste keine Position die angenehm für dich gewesen wäre."  
Jen war überrascht. „Du wolltest also wirklich…"  
„Ich will es noch", betonte er. „Ich will ergründen warum ich in deiner Nähe diese Aggressivität verspüre."  
„Leg dich hin", murmelte sie plötzlich. „Ja du hattest recht" begann sie und legte ihre Hand an seine Brust, ehe sie ihn versuchte nach hinten zu drücken. Aus reiner Kuriosität gab Guide nach und legte sich in das warme Fell zurück. „Du hattest Recht als du sagtest dass ich mich paaren will und ich habe nicht mal die Chance gehabt mir selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Ich träume nachts davon", gab sie zu. „Wie ich mit Rodney zusammen stunden lang Sex habe."  
Guide knurrte wütend als er das hörte. Aber es stimmte er war ihr Partner das wusste er ja selbst genau, aber sie schien verzweifelt zu sein. „Ich will JETZT mit dir schlafen. Ist das zwischen uns möglich?  
„Durchaus…" murmelte Guide und vergaß schon wieder was sie zuvor gesagt hatte, als sie ihre Hände an seine Hose legte und diese aufschnürte. Er war angeschwollen sie sah es anhand der Beule in seiner Hose und zügig zog sie ihm diese runter. „War es dir wirklich so egal?" fragte Jennifer plötzlich und machte sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen. „War es dir egal dass dieser Mann mit mir schlafen wollte?"  
„Ich…" er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte weil sein Verstand gerade nicht darauf erpicht war großartig nachzudenken. Als Jennifers Hose am Boden lag und sie sich auf seine Hüfte setzte, schluckte er kaum merklich. Sie schien zu wissen was sie da tat. Sie wusste auch das Wraiths beherrscht werden wollte. Sie wollte ihn beherrschen. Das hätte er der kleinen Frau fast nicht zugetraut, aber da griff sie nach seinem Glied und erhob sich etwas. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Er hörte es und er roch die Veränderung im Zelt. Als sie an ihm herabrutschte musste er seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte legen und blickte ihr dabei in die Augen. Ihre erste Bewegung war weit weg von jeder Schüchternheit. Sie wollte das gerade genauso wie er und bei jedem Stoß von ihm und jeder Bewegung von ihr, wusste Guide das seine Aggression nur daher führte, weil er Dr. Keller für sich haben wollte. Die Wut war an dem Tag gewachsen als dieser Mann sich über sie, die Frau die in seinem Lager lag, hermachen wollte. Früher wäre ihm das alles egal gewesen aber jetzt war einfach alles anders. Sie kam mit so einer Wucht das er selbst keine Züglung fand und sie beide schweratmend kurz aufhörten. Guide setzte sich nun auf und stützte sie mit seinen Händen, als sie wieder anfing sich zu bewegen. Leidenschaft. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht. Zu Letzt legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals und gewährte es ihm dass er ihre Brust küssen durfte. Wieder kamen sie beide zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Er hatte sich mit ihr vereinigt, etwas das nur seiner Königin Zustand. War die Zeit des Trauerns tatsächlich vorbei? Er hob seinen Blick von ihrer Brust und straffte soweit seinen Rücken, das er ihr direkt ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Sie blieb so bei ihm. Eng verbunden und lächelte schwach. „Du bist kein Übler Kerl", murmelte sie. „Wenn man davon absieht dass du ein Wraiths bist", lächelte Jen und hob eine Hand um mit ihren Fingern sein Gesicht zu berühren. Guide schloss dabei seine Augen und nahm wahr wie sie seine Stirn, seine Wangenknochen, die Sensoren an seinen Wangen, seine Nase, Lippen und sein Kiefer berührte. Letztlich fuhr sie mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Du bist keine schlechte Person. Ich schätze dich sehr."  
„Du hast auch meinen Respekt", sagte er nun endlich und betrachtete die kleine Schramme auf ihrer Wange, ehe er sich vorbeugte und diese mit seinen Lippen berührte. „Wenn ich…"  
„Ich werde heilen. Es braucht Zeit aber ich heile."  
„Hm." Guide hob seine rechte Hand und betrachtete diese einen Moment lang, ehe er Jen ansah. „Heb deine rechte Hand."  
„Hm?"  
„Heb sie und leg sie mir auf die Brust." Jen war neugierig das sah er in ihren Augen und als sie es einfach tat, legte er auch seine an ihre, ging dabei aber vorsichtig vor da Jen verletzt war. „Ich werde nie wieder jemanden in deine Nähe lassen. Das ist dir bewusst?"  
„Ist das eine Art Beschützerinstinkt bei euch?"  
„Das ist mein Instinkt bei dir alleine", betonte er. „Wraith Königinnen nehmen sich wen sie wollen und wann sie wollen, ob sie einen Gemahl haben oder nicht. Aber bei dir lasse ich das nicht zu."  
Das Guide ein wenig anders war wie andere seiner Art war ihr inzwischen bewusst. Zumindest glaubte Guide das es ihr bewusst war. „Neuer Planet neue Regeln hm?" fragte Jennifer zurück und lächelte warm, da spürte sie ihn wieder in sich anschwellen. Überrascht musterte sie ihn und war direkt wieder erregt. Als auch diese Runde fast glücklich vorüber ging, ohne dass die beiden ihre Hände von der Brust des jeweils anderen erhoben haben, lehnte Guide nun seine Stirn an ihre. Noch während sie den Höhepunkt hatten, schloss Jen ihre Augen und lehnte ihre Stirn erschöpft an seine und keuchte noch einmal auf. „Du bist so… Tief in mir."  
„Ich bin bei dir", sagte Guide erschöpft und hielt seine Augen ebenfalls geschlossen, aber er konnte wahrnehmen das sie lächeln musste. „Und ich bin bei dir."  
Die Wut in seinem Körper war komplett verpufft und er fühlte sich wieder klarer. Dann war es das doch gewesen. Er hatte ein Auge auf Jennifer Keller geworfen, so wie sie ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte.

*zurück*

„Verstehst du was wir dir hier gerade erklären?"  
Guide blinzelte einmal und sah John nun das erste Mal wirklich an. Er war ganz in Gedanken gewesen… „Diese Wraith Königin behauptet deine Tochter zu sein. Wir werden dich zu ihr schicken."  
„Ja." Guide nickte leicht.  
„Und vorher hilfst du Jennifer."  
„Ich helfe Jennifer und werde dann nach Atlantis gebracht ich habe es verstanden."  
John war nicht sicher ob Guide das wirklich verstanden hatte. „Du wirst von dort auf das Schiff von dieser Königin gebracht.  
„Ja. Richtig."  
„Das ist okay für dich?"  
„Seit wann so interessiert daran was mir wichtig ist?" fragte der Wraith und blieb noch sitzen.  
„Es ist nur…" John war skeptisch. Etwas war seltsam an Todd. „Du hast nie erzählt das du eine Tochter hast."  
„Alabaster ist Tod. Ich…". Er hob seine Stirn kraus. „Dachte es zumindest."  
„Na dann wird das ein freudiges wiedersehen oder etwa nicht?"  
Guide erhob sich nun und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte abgeschlossen, aber jetzt erstreckten sich vor ihm vollkommen neue Wege. Wege in denen der Jennifer nie…  
„Vielleicht wird Jen ein neues Mittel finden und du kannst zurück zu ihr", versuchte Sheppard die Stimmung zu heben, aber da griff ihn Guide fast an- „Niemand nennt sie Jen. Außer mir."  
„Schon gut schon gut! Dann komm mit. Wir müssen uns beeilen." John zeigte ihm den Weg und ging vor. Der Wraith blickte auf seine rechte Hand und wusste dass er das richtige tat. So konnte er sie retten. Egal was das für die Zukunft bedeuten würde. Alabaster… Guide würde es erst glauben wenn er sie sehen würde, aber von wirklicher Freude konnte da gerade nicht wirklich die Rede sein. Alabaster zurück in seinem Leben würde bedeuten sein momentanes Leben komplett aufzugeben. Jen und die Ungeborenen aufzugeben. Was gewann er und was war er dabei zu verlieren?


	4. Atlantis

Es begann mit einem Ohrensausen und einem hellen Licht. Das waren die ersten Dinge die Jennifer wahrnahm als ihr Bewusstsein zurückkam. Ihre Finger. Sie bewegte ihre Finger. Nur Mühsam schaffte sie es dann beim vierten versuch ihre Augen zu öffnen. Es war tatsächlich Hell. Ihre Augen musste sie sofort wieder schliefen und einen wirklich klaren Gedanken konnte sie nicht fassen. Alles in ihrem Körper fühlte sich so schwer an. „Dr. Keller atmen sie ganz ruhig. Durch die Nase. Ja. Richtig. Es geht Ihnen gut. Alles ist in Ordnung."

Alles war Okay? Was war okay? Nur schwer kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und dann bekam sie leichte Panik. Ihre Herzfrequenz stieg und sie spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Shhh… Alles okay. Ich weiß Sie machen sich sorgen aber es ist wirklich alles gut. Ihren Kindern geht es auch gut. Sie Drei haben es überstanden."  
Sie Drei? Jennifer wusste nur noch das sie Guide geküsst hatte und plötzlich lag sie am Boden voller schmerzen. Rodney. Sie hatte Rodney gesehen. Was war passiert? Wie lange war sie nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen? Sie wollte ihre Augen nochmals öffnen und dieses Mal konnte sie diese offen lassen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr Hals fühlte sich unheimlich trocken an. „W-Wo?"

„Sie sind auf einem Schiff", erklärte die Ärztin. „Einem Raumschiff. Wir sind auf Kurs nach Atlantis."  
„Atlantis…" Jennifer versuchte sich umzuschauen, aber ihr Kopf konnte sie kaum rühren. „Ja. Wir werden in drei Monaten ankommen."  
„Drei Monate…" Jennifer blinzelte einmal. „Wie lange sind wir schon… Unterwegs?"

„Seit ebenfalls Drei Monaten."

„Was?" Ihre Hand hob sich mühsam und legte sich auf ihren bereits angeschwollenen Bauch und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich… Spüre sie." Sie spürte Bewegungen. Ja. Tatsächlich. „Es geht beiden gut."

„Beiden?"

„Es sind Zwillinge. Gesunde kleine Zwillinge."

„Was… Was ist es?" hauchte sie und ließ ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhen. Jennifer spürte die Hand der Ärztin auf ihrer Schulter. „Zwei gesunde Mädchen. Sie sind Aktiv und gut entwickelt."  
„Oh… Guide… Wo ist er?" schweigen. Keine Antwort. „Wo ist…"

„Dr. Keller sie sollten sich noch ausruhen. In Ordnung?"  
Sie fragte nicht nach ihm. Nicht nochmal. Etwas musste geschehen sein. Irgendetwas. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Sie hatte erwartet er würde an ihrer Seite sein wenn sie aufwachen würde. Sie hatte es gehofft, aber dass er nicht da war beunruhigte sie schrecklich.

„Dr. Keller." Teyla trat an das Bett von der Ärztin und blieb leicht lächelnd an ihrer Seite stehen. „Es ist schön dich Wohl auf zusehen."

„Ich bin noch etwas erschöpft", sagte Jennifer und saß in ihrem Bett. „Aber es geht von Stunde zur Stunde besser. Das laufen ist aber noch Problematisch."  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber wir sind alle froh das du wieder wach bist."

„Ich bin es auch." Jennifer sah auf ihren Bauch runter und berührte diesen nachdenklich. „Ich bin aber ziemlich glücklich dass die Kleinen es geschafft haben. Noch einmal wollte ich kein Kind verlieren. Wobei es in diesem Fall Zwillinge gewesen wären."  
„Ich hörte davon. Es geht ihnen aber gut, sagte man uns zumindest."

„Ja sie sind gut entwickelt. Ich habe mir alle Daten zeigen lassen."

Teyla nickte warm und setzte sich nun an die Bettkannte zu der Ärztin, ihr Blick wurde ernster. „Und sonst ist alles okay?"

„Wo ist er?" Jen zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte dann Teyla in die Augen. „Er war nicht hier als ich aufgewacht bin und in den letzten Stunden kam er auch nicht. Das passt nicht zu ihm. Diese Kinder sind ihm unheimlich Wichtig. E-Es geht ihm doch… E-Er hat es doch überlebt? Die Schüsse?"

„Ja er hat überlebt", sagte Teyla als sie die sorge in ihrem Blick erkannte, dabei griff sich nach der Hand der Frau. „Er hat überlebt und er war… Sehr besorgt um deinen Zustand. Er wollte dich retten." Dass sie sich von ihm praktisch verabschiedet hatte wusste Jen nicht mehr. „Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit dich zu retten."

„Ich verstehe aber… Ich bin hier. Wo ist dann er?"  
„Er… Wir haben entschieden ihn zu behandeln mit einer Therapie, er war damit einverstanden."

Jen blickte zurück auf ihren Bauch. „Als er die Therapie bekam, damit er sich wieder nähren konnte ging etwas schief. Wir waren in Eile und… Er… Es geht ihm gut. Er konnte dich retten."  
„Und wo ist er?"  
„So wie er war konnte er nicht bleiben. Wir konnten ihn nicht zurückverwandeln, also schicken wir ihn zurück in die Pegasus Galaxie."  
„Er wäre nie gegangen! Nicht ohne seine Kinder!" sagte Jennifer sofort und sah Teyla wieder an. „Sag mir die ganze Wahrheit."  
Teyla schwieg einen Moment lang. „Er erinnert sich nicht. Nicht an dich und nicht daran wie er zur Erde gekommen sein sollte. Wir hielten es besser nichts zu sagen, aber war zu genüge verwirrt. Wir haben euch auch nicht ganz die Wahrheit über Atlantis gesagt. Wir haben seit längerem dort wieder eine Basis und kämpfen gegen die Wraiths. Eine Königin kontaktierte uns und forderte auf ihr Guide zu übergeben."  
„Was?" Jen blinzelte einmal. „Sie sagte dass sie seine Tochter sei und sie an einer Allianz Interesse hätte dafür wollte sie ihren Vater zurück."

„Ihr habt ihn… Seine Tochter ist Tod. Was wenn es eine Falle für ihn war?"  
„Es ist seine Tochter", sagte Teyla nun leise. „Wir haben bestätigt bekommen das es sich um seine Tochter handelt und wir arbeiten Aktuell mit ihnen an einem Mittel… Einem neuen Virus. Er ist dieses Mal für die Menschen gedacht. Es soll dafür sorgen das Wraith sich an Menschen nähren können sie aber nicht davon getötet werden."  
„Darum schickt ihr mich nach Atlantis. Ihr wollt das ich helfe."

„Du bist die einzige die das hinbekommen könnte und es… Wenn es klappt dann wäre das die Beste Möglichkeit. Wir kämpfen solange schon gegen die Wraiths und nichts ändert sich. So besteht die Möglichkeit einer Koexistenz."

„Oder aber einer Unterdrückung. Die Wraiths könnten die Menschen versklaven, oder Umgekehrt", sagte Jen ernst.

„Die Würfel werden neu fallen."

Jennifer schwieg nun wieder. „Er ist also bei seiner Tochter und er weiß nichts von uns."  
„Es geht ihm gut. Soweit wir es wissen."

„Ich helfe euch. Wenn ihr mir einen Computer bringt kann ich schon Anfangen."

„Jennifer…" Teyla drückte ihre Hand leicht. „Du weist das du ihm begegnen wirst."

„Ich werde nichts sagen", entschied Jen. „Er ist zuhause bei seiner Tochter. Du ahnst nicht was das für ihn bedeutet."

„Und was bedeutet es für dich?" Teyla sah sie mitfühlend an. „Kannst du damit Leben?"  
„Er nährt sich wieder", fing Jen an. „Für Wraith ist das was er getan hat eine ab Normalität. Man würde die Kinder töten und ihn auch. Es ist alles kompliziert und so geschieht niemandem etwas."

„Und wenn deine Kinder nach ihm kommen?" die Frage von Teyla war Gerechtfertigt. Jennifer schwieg nun wieder und lächelte etwas. „Unsere erste Tochter Dragonfly war unheimlich schön. Ich wünschte ich hätte ein Bild von ihr", erzählte Jen. „Sie kam sehr nach mir, aber sie hatte Merkmale eines Wraiths. Sie waren nur nicht sonderlich ausgeprägt. Ihre Haare waren so Hell und Strahlend… Wir hatten dort auch schon über ein was wenn gesprochen. Sobald Dragonfly in die Pubertät gekommen wäre, hätte es sich gezeigt ob sie sich Nähren würde müssen. Vielleicht mit den richtigen Instrumenten hätte ich es gleich sagen können aber dort hatten wir einfach nichts. Und diese Kinder…" Jen strich wieder über ihren Bauch. „Wenn es darum geht ob ich ihre Art, ihr Wesen so wie sie sein werden ändern würde, dann nein. Das würde ich nicht. Ich würde nicht ihnen das nehmen wollen was sie sind. Guide war zwar immer sehr beherrscht aber ich wusste dass er in einer Art Krise steckte. Aber die Zwillinge… Ich werde das tun was für die beiden das Beste ist."

Teyla wusste das Mutterliebe über alles gehen konnte, aber sie sah auch den Schmerz in Jennifers Augen. Sie vermisste ihren Partner, blieb aber stark. „Ruh dich noch etwas aus, ich spreche mit John und… Dann bekommst du deinen Computer."

„Danke." Jennifer versuchte zu lächeln.

Einige Wochen später schritt Jennifer durch ihr Labor und ging dabei ihre Studien im Kopf durch. Beide Hände ruhten auf ihrem Bauch und die Zwillinge traten sie heftig. Sie steckte fest. Sie schien die Lösung auf der Hand zu haben aber ihr fehlten gute Proben. Gerade hatten sie keinen Wraith bei sich und sie wusste nicht wie sie das ganze weiter machen sollte. Rein Theoretisch konnte das ja nicht bleiben. Sie musste neue Teste machen um Fortschritte zu erzielen. Verdammt. „Und ihr habt euren Spaß hm?" fragte Jen die Zwillinge und musste sich erst einmal setzten. Noch Drei Monate. In Drei Monaten hätte sie ihre Kinder in ihren Armen. Natürlich machte Jen sich immer noch Gedanken über all das. In einem Monat wären sie in Atlantis und sie hatte bereits darum gebeten dass jemand anderes ihre Ergebnisse mit dem Wraiths durchsprechen würde. Anfangs hatte sie sich noch als stark genug dazu empfunden eventuell Guide gegenüber zu stehen aber von Tag zu Tag schwand der Wunsch danach. Jen hatte Angst nicht mehr gehen zu wollen und er wusste nicht wer sie war. Das würde alles nur in einem Emotionalen Chaos enden vor allem für sie. Sie bildete bereits einen Arzt dazu aus, ihre Forschung mit den Wraiths weiter zu führen. Die anderen hielten es in ihrem Zustand ohne hin für das Beste nicht in zu großem Stress zu geraten, aber sie sah auch die Unsicherheit in deren Augen. Sie wussten nicht was sie tun sollten sobald die Kinder da wären und Jennifer war sich auch nicht sicher was sie dann machen sollte. Sie befürchtete dass man die Kinder für Forschungen missbrauchen könnte und wer sagte ihr dass sie die Geburt überleben würde? Die Geburt…

*Vor ein paar Jahren*

„Es müssten doch jetzt Beeren wachsen."

„Schlaf jetzt." Guide drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr hin und behielt seine Augen geschlossen. Es war zwar kein Winter in dem Sinne, aber es war dennoch unheimlich Kalt. „An der heißen Quelle ist ein Busch. Vielleicht sind sie schon Reif?" ihr Heißhunger war überwältigend. Am liebsten wollte sie Schokolade, aber außer Fleisch und mal Fisch gab es hier nur einmal im Jahr Beeren. Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas Süßes. Jen drehte sich Mühsam in seine Richtung und setzte sich auf, damit sie sich mit ihren Unterarmen auf seine Seite lehnen konnte. „Morgenfrüh können wir dort hinlaufen."

„Hm", brummte der Wraith nur und schien schlafen zu wollen aber Jen sprach einfach weiter. „Du glaubst nicht was ich jetzt für ein Schokoladenkuchen tun würde. Oder eine Kirschsahnetorte. Oh mein Gott…" als ihr Mund fast Wässerig wurde lehnte sie sich weiter runter und seufzte tief. „Oder Pralinen."

Guide erhob sich langsam und Jen wich von ihm etwas zurück. „Ich hole dir diese Beeren, sonst wirst du wohl nicht Ruhe geben."

„Du holst mir die Beeren?"  
Darauf gab Guide keine Antwort und verließ die Höhle nach einem Moment. Jen musste lächeln und legte sich nach einer Weile wieder hin. Etwas Süßes wäre jetzt wirklich nicht verkehrt. Als gut eine halbestunde später Guide zurückkam hatte er einen Beutel voll mit Beeren in seinen Händen. Als er sich zu ihr setzte öffnete er den Beutel und gab ihr diesen in die Hand. „Deine Beeren."

„Danke." Jen seufzte erleichtert als die Süße der Beere ihren Mund benetzte und sie noch ein leichtes Kribbeln auf ihrer Zunge spürte. „Die sind ziemlich reif. Morgen Pflücken wir den Rest, bevor es verdirbt."

„Wie du meinst." Guide merkte auf als sie ihm eine Beere hinhielt und lehnte dankend ab. „Sie sind für dich und das Kind."

„Jetzt nimm schon."

„Guide zögerte kurz, beugte sich dann vor und nahm die Frucht von ihren Fingern. Sie war tatsächlich Süß und sehr Reif. Als Jen kurz fröstelte beobachtete er sie und rückte schließlich an ihre Seite, ehe er seinen Arm um sie legte. Jen lehnte sich an ihn und er zog die Felldecke höher. „Jetzt ist es wärmer Danke."  
Guide sagte es nicht aber er war in der Pflicht für ihr wohlergehen zu sorgen. Er hatte so viele Tiere erlegt um genug Fell für diese Behausung zu haben. Selbst das Lager für das Ungeborene war fast Fertig. Jen war dabei einen Korb zu flechten. Sie hatte es bei diesen Nomaden gelernt und er selbst hatte eine Art Bär erlegt um dickes Fell für das Kind zu bekommen. Alles war bereit. „Ich habe viele getötet die so waren wie wir", sagte Guide plötzlich. „Und es befohlen. Heute verstehe ich diese anderen Wraiths."

„Meinst du eines hat mal überlebt?"

„Eines der Kinder dieser Beziehung?"

„Ja. Ist es nicht möglich dass sie irgendwo in Sicherheit aufwachsen können und leben dürfen?"  
„Nein. Weil wir es spüren." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Wir nehmen es wahr wenn ein Kind anders ist und es gibt keinen Planeten der nicht von unserer Art aufgesucht wird." Jen seufzte leicht. „Und in Zukunft? Meinst du es besteht die Möglichkeit dass sich das eines Tages ändert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Hier ist unsere Kind am sichersten."

„Ja da hast du Recht." Zurück würden sie wohl ohne hin nicht einfach so finden und gerade war es auch egal. Gerade war alles egal. Jen legte den Beutel bei Seite und rückte näher an Guide heran, ehe sie ihren Arm um seine Brust legte. „Du bist immer so warm."

„Ich friere genau wie du." Jennifer sah etwas zu ihm rauf und spürte wie er die Decke höher zog. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens erhob Jen sich etwas und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, ehe sie sich vorbeugte, ihre Arme um ihn schloss und ihr Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Guide passte sich ihr schnell an. Er selbst lehnte sich an die Höhlenwand zurück, welche mit Fell ausgestattet war und zog die Decke wieder besser um sie beide. Sie festhaltend beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihr runter und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein. So in dieser Position ruhte der große Bauch an seinem und er konnte deutlich spüren, wie das Kind in ihr sich bewegte. Sein Kind. Sie schenkte ihm ein Kind. Wenn eine Königin, einem Blade ein Kind schenkte, war dies die größte Ehre die er erhalten konnte. Er selbst hatte einen Sohn bekommen und später ist er mit einer Tochter geehrt worden.

*zurück*

Sie war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen lag sie in dem weichen Felllager und wurde von ihm im Arm gehalten. Jetzt wachte sie mitten in der Nacht alleine auf und vermisste die Nähe die er ihr geschenkte hatte. Jetzt war eben alles anders. Wie Teyla es sagte. Die Würfel sind für alle neu gefallen. Mit den anderen Unterhielt sie sich sehr wohl. Zwar nicht oft oder so wie früher aber sie hielt sehr wohl Kontakt. Sie musste sich schließlich wieder in diese Gemeinschaft einfügen. Irgendwie. Vielleicht wäre jetzt en Stück Kuchen nicht verkehrt. Oder Pudding.

Als sie einen Monat später Atlantis erreicht hatten ging Jen als erstes in ihr altes Zimmer zurück. Dort begab sie sich zum Fenster und blickte lange hinaus aufs Meer. Atlantis. Sie waren wieder zurück. Jen lächelte schwach und fuhr über ihren großen Bauch. Zwei Monate. Zwei Monate. Ein Klopfen an ihrer Türe ließ sie aufhorchen. „Ja?"

„Ich bin es." Ronon kam in das Zimmer und sah sich um. „Wie geht es dir?"  
„Gut. Ich bin Froh hier zu sein", lächelte Jen. „Und dir?"  
„Mir geht es gut." Ronon kam langsam näher und blickte auf ihren Unübersehbaren Bauch. Jen trug inzwischen ein passend zugeschnitten Bluse und eine bequeme Hose. Ihr langes Haar hatte sie sich bis ans Kin kurz geschnitten aber nur, weil sie durchgedreht war. Hitzewallungen und lange Haare waren keine so gute Kombination für eine Hochschwangere. „Kommst du wirklich mit all dem Klar?"  
„Ja sicher." Jennifer deutete auf ihr Bett. „Wollen wir uns setzten?"  
„Na klar." Ronon half Jen dabei Platz zu nehmen, ehe er selbst sich einen Stuhl griff und diesen zum Bett schob. „Deine Kinder", fing er an. „Sie könnten werden wie sie. Das weist du?"  
„Natürlich wie du weißt hatte ich schon so eines."

„Du redest nie von deinem ersten Kind." Ronon wusste nur das sie eine Tochter hatte aber mehr auch nicht. „Es tut Weh über sie nachzudenken", gab Jennifer zu. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich über sie reden."

„Das musst du nicht." Ronon wusste wie schmerzhaft es war jemanden zu verlieren den man liebte. „Doch ich sollte es. Ich bin… Ich bin die einzige die sich an sie erinnert und es wäre schade nicht von ihr zu sprechen."

Ronon schwieg daraufhin kurz und sah auf seine Hände runter. „Wie Alt konnte sie werden?"  
„Etwas über Drei." Jennifer lächelte warm. „Sie war so Süß. Ihre Haare waren heller wie meine. Sie sah aus wie ich als Kind nur… Ein paar Eigenschaften hatte sie von ihrem Vater. Aber sie war so… So voller Leben Ronon. Immer Aktiv immer am lachen. Sie war sehr Neugierig und interessiert an allen Dingen die sie sah. Und sie war ganz ein Vaterkind. Wenn sie sich entscheiden müsste wäre sie nur bei ihm gewesen."

Bei ihm. Ronon erschauderte alleine bei dem Gedanken. Natürlich fand er es nicht richtig was Jennifer getan hatte. Er fand es wirklich Abartig. Ein Wraith der Vater spielte. „Er war ein guter Vater gewesen da konnte ich nie etwas zu sagen. Er wollte ihr so früh wie möglich beibringen, wie sie in der Wildnis überleben konnte. Er sagte immer dass wir beide vielleicht nicht lange genug da wären um sie zu beschützen. Es könnte immer etwas passieren."

„Und wie starb sie wenn er so ein toller Vater war?" fragte Ronon aber Jen nahm ihm die Frage nicht Übel. Sie kannte ihn und seine Einstellung. „In unserer letzten Nacht zusammen, erklärte ich Guide das ich noch ein Kind wollte", erzählte Jen leise und musste lächeln. „Am nächsten Morgen ging er also ganz früh Los um einen Bären zu Jagen damit ich gutes Fleisch bekäme und wir neues Fell für das Kind hätten das wir planten. Ich passte auf Dragonfly auf. Sie schlief ein und ich legte mich zu ihr, weil es mir nicht gut ging. Als ich aufwachte war sie weg." Jen presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Ich fing an sie zu suchen. Ich hatte die Hoffnung das Guide gekommen war und sie mitgenommen hatte. Aber als ich sie beide wie verrückt suchte, fand ich am Ende nur ihn. Mit seiner Hilfe, suchte ich weiter und… Sie…" Jen musste sich schwer zusammen reißen. „Sie war geflüchtet vor irgendetwas und wollte zurück zum Berg. Auf dem Weg dort hin verlor sie einen ihre kleinen Schuhe. Sie lag in einem Spalt, im Berg. Ihr Kopf sie… Sie hatte sich den Kopf hart aufgeschlagen und… Es war zu spät."

Ronon musterte sie nun wieder und griff sich ihre Hand. „Als er ihren Körper verbrannte", sprach Jen weiter und hob ihre Hände an und blickte in den Innenflächen. „Ich wollte sie aus dem Feuerziehen und habe mir die Hände verbrannt."

„Du solltest sie nicht so in Erinnerung behalten Jennifer."

„Es gehört mit dazu", fand sie wiederum und lächelte etwas. „Warum bist du vorbei gekommen?"  
Ronon spannte sich kurz an. „Es gibt ein paar Probleme."  
„Was meinst du?"

„Das Basisschiff hat die Information übermittelt bekommen das du nicht mit an dem neuen Wirkstoff arbeiten wirst, sondern dein Assistent. Sie sind nicht Einverstanden. Sie wollen das du kommst."  
„Kommst? Warte. Ich… Mein Assistent hätte dort raufgehen müssen?" Jennifer hob ihre Augenbrauen an. „Das ist viel zu Gefährlich!"  
„Und zu gefährlich für dich, meiner Meinung nach. Vor allem in diesem Zustand."  
Jennifer erhob sich und schritt in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. „Sie sind Aktuell noch am Diskutieren. Woolsey überlegt ob du dazu kommen solltest damit sie begreifen das du nicht kommen kannst."  
„Ist…" Nervös griff sie sich das Ende ihrer Bluse und schluckte leicht. „Wer führt das Gespräch?"

Ronon schwieg nun kurz. „Es ist Todd. Du musst nicht dazu kommen. Ich sage das du schläfst."

„Ist schon gut." Jen lächelte schwach. „Begleitest du mich zurück?"

„Sicher." Ronon wurde nachdenklich und erhob sich, ehe er ihr seinen Arm anbot. Jen griff sich diesen und schritt angespannt zurück Richtung Kontrollraum. Woolsey stand dort im Raum, neben ihm Teyla und John. Ronon blieb mit Jennifer noch an der Türe stehen und nickten den anderen zu. Woolsey aber sah weiterhin auf den Bildschirm. „Wenn Dr. Keller nun wieder auf Atlantis ist", fing Guide an. „Bestehe ich darauf dass sie kommt. Ich kenne ihre Arbeit. Sie ist Zuverlässig. Den anderen kenne ich nicht und werde kein Risiko eingehen."

„Dieses Mittel ist im Sinne von uns allen", sagte Woolsey. „Dr. Keller hätte ihn nicht eingearbeitet wenn sie sich mit ihm nicht sicher wäre.

„Das ist der Punkt. Er kennt sich nur mit der Aktuellen Arbeit aus. Für weitere Gedanken fehlt ihm der Spielraum und die Intelligenz."

Woolsey holte tief Luft und blickte nun leicht zu Jennifer rüber. Er hatte sie bis eben nur kurz gesehen aber so… Wie sollte sie so da rauf gehen…

„Wie gesagt ist Dr. Keller in einer Unpässlichen Lage. Zu ihrem eigenen Wohl kann ich sie nicht zu euch hoch schicken."

„Was soll diese Unpässliche Lage sein?!" die Wut in der Stimme des Wraiths konnten alle hören. „Ich habe meiner Königin versichert dass man euch trauen kann! Und Ihr…"

Jennifer wurde schlecht und Nervös. Kopfschüttelnd schritt sie in den Raum und gesellte sich an Woolseys Seite um auch ins Bild zu treten. Guide schwieg sofort und musterte die Ärztin ganz genau, das sah man in seinen Augen. „Dr. Keller."

Er wirkte nicht verändert. Kein bisschen. Aber sein Blick war nicht wie früher. Es war so… Neutral. Anders. Ihr Fremd. „Das ist also die Unpässliche Lage."

„Ich bin zwar Unpässlich aber… Ich dachte man arbeitet hier unten auf Atlantis zusammen? Wieso jetzt auf dem Basisschiff."  
„Meine Königin verlangt das."

„Deine Königin…"

Guide presste seine Lippen zusammen und blickte Woolsey wieder an. „Wir versichern das Dr. Keller nichts zustoßen wird, aber mit ihr zusammen wird es schneller vorangehen. Das was wir bereits übermittelt bekommen haben ist schon sehr gut."

Konnte sie dort rauf? Jennifer spürte ein schmerz in ihrem Herzen bei dem Gedanken aber… Es ging hier um so viel mehr. So viel mehr. Woolsey sah Jennifer an und diese nickte schließlich leicht. „Hier geht es um das Leben anderer Menschen das wir retten können. Okay. Aber… Ich brauche Zeit um meine Sachen zu packen."

Woolsey nickte schwach und sah schließlich Guide wieder an. „Wir schicken in drei Stunden einen Jumper hoch."  
„Gut. Ich teile dies meiner Königin mit." Die Verbindung brach ab und Teyla griff sich sofort Jennifers Hand. „Bist du dir sicher?"  
„Ja. Ja es geht hier einfach um mehr. Umso schneller ich das Fertig bekomme umso eher kann ich zurück. Wo befindet sich das Basisschiff?"  
„Nicht zu weit von hier", sagte Sheppard nun. „Aber haltest du es für gut? Du bist in einer sehr Komplizierten Lage. Was wenn der Trip deine Wehen auslöst?"  
„Ich darf mich nur nicht aufregen. Ich packe zusammen und melde mich dann." Als Jennifer das Zimmer verließ sah Teyla sofort zu Woolsey. „Das ist keine gute Idee. Ich denke zwar nicht dass ihr etwas passieren wird aber dieser Stress ist nicht gut für sie. Guide hat keine Ahnung und für sie ist das nicht leicht."

„Ich weiß dass die Lage kompliziert ist", sagte Woolsey. „Aber Dr. Keller weiß was sie tut und Guide hat Recht. Ohne sie wird es länger dauern und wir dürfen nicht mehr Zeit verlieren."

Damit hatte Jennifer am Ende nicht gerechnet. Hier saß sie nun in einem Jumper auf den Weg zum Basisschiff. Ihre Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und Schweiß stand ihr an der Stirn. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Sachen die Verpackt an der Seite standen. Es war nicht fiel. Eine Tasche. Mehr benötigte sie dort oben nicht. „Okay wir sind gleich da." Ihr Herz stolperte bei der Nachricht und sie bemühte sich keine Reaktion zu zeigen. Als der Jumper landete und sich öffnete stand bereits Guide da um sie alle zu empfangen. „Der Geleitschutz für Dr. Keller", kommentierte er das und nickte Sheppard zu als dieser als erstes ausstieg. „Wir gehen nur sicher das wirklich alles Okay."

„Natürlich was auch sonst."

John drehte sich zu Jennifer um die ihre Tasche griff und sich erhob. Als sie die kleine Rampe runterschritt ging sie dabei sehr vorsichtig vor. „Geht es?" fragte John sofort, aber Jennifer wich ihm direkt aus. „Können wir dann direkt Anfangen?" fragte sie und blickte Guide mit möglichst gefasstem Blick in die Augen. Dieser musterte sie direkt seltsam und hob eine Hand. Johns griff um seine Waffe wurde instinktiv fester.

Guide wusste nicht was es war. Nicht im ersten Moment. Aber als Jennifer Keller vor ihm stand spürte er es umso eher. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch. Als der Mensch vor sich Nervös wurde konnte er dies sogar verstehen und nun wusste er auch warum die Frau nicht hier hoch wollte. „Alles Okay hier?" fragte John prüfend nach und blickte von Jennifer zu Guide und John sah in Jennifers Augen auch die Hoffnung daran das er sich erinnerte. Aber das tat Guide nicht. Sein Blick wurde seltsam. „Du trägst Zwillinge in dir."

„Ja", sagte sie Atemlos und ihr Herz schlug um so vieles schneller. „Ja. Ich habe Zwillinge in mir."

„Ich kann sie hören." Guide blickte auf ihren Bauch und dann zu einem anderen Wraith der Abseits stand und nun ebenfalls näher kam. Dieser blickte genauso irritiert auf ihren Bauch. „Ich höre es auch. Was bedeutet das?"

John sah von beiden zu Jennifer die einfach standhaft blieb und schwieg. „Wir sind nicht wegen ihrem Baby hier", sagte John. „Ihr wolltet Hilfe also, dann fangt an."

Guide sah von Jennifer zu John und musterte Jen dann wieder ernst. „Ja. Sicher. Das hier ist Amber. Er wird Dr. Keller unterstützen."  
Jennifer war irgendwo erleichtert das jemand anderes an ihrer Seite sein würde und nicht er. Amber musterte Jennifer ruhig und neigte nur ganz leicht seinen Kopf zur Begrüßung. „Gut wenn das alles ist können wir Anfangen? Ich muss sehen was ihr habt."

„Folgt mir." Amber ging vor und Jennifer schritt daraufhin direkt hinter her. John wollte noch etwas zu ihr sagen aber seufzte dann nur leicht. „Also pass auf Todd", fing John an. „Jennifer bleibt hier nur solange wie nötig und ihr Bewegt das Schiff nicht vom Fleck. Wir erwarten jeder Zeit mit ihr sprechen zu dürfen."

„Das lässt sich vereinbaren."

„Und ihr wird nichts geschehen. Weder ihr noch den Zwillingen."

„Was hat es mit den Zwillingen auf sich?" Guide musste das wissen obwohl er das schlimmste befürchtete. John schwieg dazu. „Das geht keinen von euch irgendetwas an. Also lasst sie in frieden."

Guide wusste das er von selbst dahinter käme. „Wir gehen wieder zurück. Wir kommen später wieder", Sheppard trat zurück in den Jumper. „Und ich rate dir das ihr wirklich nichts passiert."  
„Wir arbeiten nicht das erste Mal zusammen John Sheppard."  
„Und das macht mir sorgen." Als der Jumper sich schloss beobachtete Guide noch wie dieses ablegte und zurück nach Atlantis flog. Fünf Jahre seines Lebens waren verloren. Bis Heute wusste er nicht ob er wirklich in Stasis gelegen war, oder ob mehr dahinter steckte. Er würde wohl darauf auch keine Antwort bekommen und im Grunde war es ihm auch egal. Er hatte hier etwas, das er immer gesucht hatte. Zunächst würde er seiner Tochter von dem Besuch ihrer Verbündeten berichten. Alles lief wie nach Plan.


	5. Mission

Alles lief nach Plan. Jennifer öffnete ihren Laptop und verglich ihre Ergebnisse mit dem was Ember ihr zeigte. „Ihr seid weitgekommen", fand Jen und musste tief Luft holen. „Habt ihr Versuche durchgeführt?"  
„Nein. Dazu reichte das was wir haben nicht aus." Ember beobachtete wie Jen ein paar weitere Dateien öffnete und aus ihrer Tasche zwei Spritzen holte. „Dann gehen wir mal weiter. Ich brauche dein Blut."

Ember war zugegeben überrascht darüber das Jen mit ihm umging als habe sie keine Angst. Er könnte sie jeder Zeit überfallen. Natürlich würde er das nicht tun auch wenn er Hunger spürte. Er sollte sich nachher besser nähren. Als sie ihn erwartend ansah blinzelte er einmal. „Dein Blut. Gib mir deine Hand." Jennifer griff sich seine Linke Hand, als er diese leicht anhob und setzte die Spritze geschwind an. „Gut. Ich brauchte das unbedingt für meine Forschung, aber auf den Weg hier her ist mir kein Wraith über den Weg gelaufen", lächelte sie und legte die Spritze bei Seite, ehe sie ihm die andere Reichte. „Jetzt nimm von mir Blut."

Ember blickte auf die Spritze und seufzte innerlich. Für die Forschung und seine Königin. Also griff er sich die Hand der Frau und spürte dabei wie Nass diese war. Sie schwitze. War sie Nervös? Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie wirkte sehr… Übermüdet? Angestrengt? Ember nahm ihr das Blut ab und zusammen widmeten sie sich dieser Proben.

Jennifer hatte Herzklopfen aber nicht weil sie Angst hatte. Sie wollte Guide nicht sehen und mit Glück würde er nicht kommen. Aber sie spürte die Angst dass er es doch kommen würde. Sie wollte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Als gut drei Stunden später das Blut am schleudern war um weitere Daten entnehmen und aufzeichnen zu können durchbrach ein lautes Magenknurren das Gespräch der beiden so unterschiedlichen Personen. Ember hielt inne und blinzelte wieder einmal. Menschen hatten Hunger und dieser hier wohl erst recht. Er wollte es nicht sagen, aber die Zwillinge irritierten ihn sehr. „Entschuldigung. Ich muss etwas essen." Sie hatte sich einen Powerriegel mitgebracht und holte diesen aus ihrer Tasche, ehe sie ihn öffnete. „Gibt es hier vielleicht ein Stuhl oder so etwas?" fragte sie während sie ihren Riegel ansah und davon abbiss. „Ich habe furchtbare Rückenschmerzen."

Schwangere Menschen hatten ganz besondere Bedürfnisse und Guide hatte ihm eingetrichtert das ihr nichts zustoßen sollte. „Damit kann ich hier nicht dienen."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht." Jen aß ihren trostlosen Riegel auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das kurze Haar. Sie vermisste ihre langen Haare. Sie wusste auch das Guide das nicht gefallen würde, sollte er sich jemals wieder erinnern. „Wir können dir Obst bringen", schlug Ember vor. „Damit du dich stärken kannst." Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch und Jen räusperte sich leicht, ehe sie den Kopfschüttelte. „Nein Danke, aber etwas zum Trinken. Wasser wäre gut. Ich habe meine Flasche stehen lassen."

Ember nickte und dachte kurz nach, ehe er selbst den Raum verließ um das besagte Wasser zu holen. Jen seufzte erleichtert und legte sich eine Hand auf den Bauch. /Ganz ruhig Kinder. Ich habe fast das Gefühl ihr seid aufgeregt/, sprach sie in Gedanken zu ihren Mädchen und musste lächeln. Sanft strich sie über ihren Bauch und lächelte warm. Sind sie doch mehr wie Guide? Spürten sie seine Anwesenheit? Die Anwesenheit von Wraiths? Jen machte das große sorgen. Wenn das wirklich so wäre… Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken nun über die Stirn und begab sich zurück zu ihrer Forschung. Als diese Türen aufgingen sah sie nicht zurück. „Ich glaube wir machen Fortschritte. Das ist doch gu-", sie stoppte als sie sich umgedreht hatte und Guide dort stehen sah. Er kam langsam näher und deutete auf die ganzen Sachen. „Fortschritte also? Ich höre?"  
„Hm. Das erklärt dir dein Freund bestimmt in aller ruhe in euren Gedanken", sagte sie und kehrte ihm wieder den Rücken zu wobei sie sich bemühte ihr Blick auf ihren Computer zu halten. Warum war er nun hier? Guide trat an ihre Seite und warf ebenso einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. „Er ist nicht hier also sagst du es mir."  
„Ich sage dir gar nichts!" sie wollte nicht wütend sein, aber sie war so Nervös. „

Gar Nichts? Nun wenn du nicht über das Projekt sprechen willst, sprechen wir doch über deine Zwillinge. Die Kinder Unterhalten sich angeregt mit uns."  
„Das ist Unmöglich."

„Nun sie sprechen nicht direkt aber wir fühlen sie und sie sind sehr… Bekümmert. Ihre Stimmung verbreitet sich in das ganze Schiff und ich will wissen WIE das möglich ist…" Er stand gefährlich hinter ihr. Er sprach leise aber bedrohlich und Jen erinnerte sich an seine Worte. /Ich habe sie selbst getötet. Es ist unmöglich, dass diese Art von Kinder verborgen bleiben können. Man fühlt es. Ich habe sie selbst getötet./ Selbst getötet. Er… Jennifer straffte ihre Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arbeit. Warum sind sie bekümmert? Alles andere war ihr gerade egal aber warum waren ihre Ungeborenen bekümmert? Keine werdende Mutter wünschte sich so etwas zu hören. „Meine Tochter ist darauf aufmerksam geworden und sie will dich sehen."

„Deine Tochter." Jennifer presste ihre Lippen zusammen und nickte schließlich. „Gut. Ich bin mir aber sicher das ihr mir nichts tun dürft."  
„Das haben wir auch nicht vor. Komm mit." Guide drehte sich um und lief vor. Jen folgte ihm so gut sie konnte und sah auf dem ganzen Weg zum Saal auf den Boden. Man konnte sie spüren? Sie wünschte sich gerade sie könnte es auch wahrnehmen. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte ihren Kindern sagen dass alles gut werden würde. Das sie keine Angst haben bräuchten. Sie würde sie beschützen mit ihrem ganzen Leben. Als der Saal geöffnet wurde trat Jennifer nach Guide ein und erblickte eine schlanke große Frau in der nähe eines Tisches stehen. Ihr Haar war wundervoll verflochten und es war Scharlachrot. Für eine Wraith sah sie gewiss sehr schön aus. Bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte sie eine leichte Ähnlichkeit zu Dragonfly und das stimmte sie traurig. Die Königin musterte sie aufmerksam und Jen schaltete erst da wieder ihren Verstand ein. „Wie eigenartig. Ein Mensch der nicht nach Angst sondern Trauer riecht."

Jennifer senkte nun ihren Blick kurz, ehe sie die Königin wieder ansah. „Du bist also Alabaster. Guides Tochter."

„Die bin ich." Ja das war sie. Sie sah den gleichen Stolz und den gleichen Funken Intelligenz in ihren Augen aufblitzen wie in ihrem Vater. Jen legte ihre Hände an den Bauch und blickte auf den Tisch der gut gedeckt war. Ein Tisch und Stühle. „Setz dich und nähre dich", meinte die Wraithkönigin plötzlich und begab sich elegant an das Kopfende, ehe sie sich setzte. Guide deutete Jen an ebenso Platz zu nehmen aber sie zögerte. „Das Essen ist nicht vergiftet und du beleidigst meine Tochter." Jennifer sah ihn sofort ohne Scheu an und sah schließlich wieder zurück zur Königin. Guide hin oder her. Das war eine Gefährliche Situation, aber Jen konnte das nicht wahrnehmen. Sie wusste es aber sie konnte die Bedrohung nicht spüren. „Ich wollte euch nicht mit meinem zögern beleidigen", sprach sie die Königin an. „Es ist nur so dass ich bestimmt nicht mehr alleine aufstehen kann wenn ich erst einmal sitze."

Schweigen. Beide Wraiths blickten sie an und Jen hatte wohl für Verwirrung gesorgt aber die Königin deutete wieder auf den Platz direkt neben sich. Was soll's. Jennifer seufzte und setzte sich auf den besagten Stuhl. Nach kurzem zögern nahm sie sich etwas zum Trinken und roch erst danach bevor sie einen kleinen schluck nahm. Wasser. Sofort trank sie einen weiteren schluck und seufzte erleichtert.

„Diese Kinder in dir", fing die Königin an. „Wer ist ihr Vater?"  
„Er hat uns sitzen lassen", sagte Jennifer schlicht. „Spielt es eine Rolle?"  
„Wenn man bedenkt das diese Kinder mein Schiff beeinflusst dann ja."

„Ihr denkt…" Jennifer schwieg nun und musterte die junge Wraith.

„Abwegig ist es nicht", sagte Guide nun und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl wobei er sie musterte. „Es passiert öfters. Es ist ein Wraith, ich rieche das."  
Dieser Idiot. Jen würde ihn gerade am liebsten erdolchen! Sie wurde Nervös und sie wollte nicht das ihren Kindern etwas passierte. „Teyla", sagte sie nun möglichst ruhig und beherrscht. „Sie besitzt Gene die sie besonders machen. SO ist es mit meinem Partner eben auch gewesen. Aber er ist jetzt nicht mehr da und darum ist es egal." Die Königin sah sie an und blickte zu Guide. „Es stimmt", sagte dieser nun zu seiner Tochter. „Wenige Menschen haben ein teil unserer Gene in sich." Er blickte Jen nun wieder an. „Dann sind deine Kinder welche die besondere Gene haben."  
„Hm…" Jen umklammerte ihren Becher. „Ich muss zurück an meine Forschung"; fing sie an. „Ich will damit in den kommenden Tagen fertig werden."  
„Lass uns alleine Vater." Die Königin hörte die Lügen aus ihrem Mund kommen auch wenn ihr Vater das nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Sie war eben anders. Sie war nicht umsonst eine Königin und Lügen zu enttarnen gehörte zu ihrem Geschäft dazu. Alabaster hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen das Jen anders auf Guide reagierte. Sie sah Wut und Frust in ihrem Blick. Genau wie jetzt.

Guide blickte seine Tochter einen Moment lang an, ehe er sich erhob und schweigend den Raum verließ. Jen kannte diesen Blick von ihm. Er und seine Tochter haben gerade Telepathisch miteinander gesprochen. Dragonfly. Jen presste ihre Lippen zusammen und sah auf ihren Bauch. Hier war das Kind das er sich gewünscht hatte. Eine Königin in einem Schiff. „Ich rieche Lügen. Wer ist ihr Vater?"

„Ihr würdet meine Kinder töten wenn ihr die Wahrheit wüsstet. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich würde jetzt lieber gerne an meinem Projekt arbeiten."

Als die Hand der Königin plötzlich auf ihrem Bauch ruhte sog Jen tief die Luft ein und stand mit einem Ruck auf. „Ich möchte jetzt an meinem Projekt arbeiten."

„Der Vater ist ein Wraiths. Das du bist jetzt überlebt hast…" Verwunderlich. Sehr Verwunderlich. „Da wir in einem Bündnis mit deinem Volk stehen, werde wir dir nichts tun."  
Jennifer wusste das sie mit ihrer Art die Königin beleidigte und sie wusste wie gefährlich das war, aber sie würde ihr keine Antwort geben. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Rücken und sie zuckte etwas zusammen. Sie war einfach zu schnell aufgestanden. „geh zurück an deine Arbeit."

„Danke", murmelte sie doch leicht außer Atem und begab sich nun zurück zu der Türe. Zum Glück öffnete diese sich Automatisch und Ember stand bereits vor diesen. „Du bringst mich zurück richtig?"

„Folgt mir." Ember schritt Los und hörte Jen wie sie ihm schwer folgte. Er verdrehte fast seine Augen. Sie war sehr angespannt und er befürchtete schon das schlimmste. Auch wenn er Neugierig war was es mit diesem Kind auf sich hatte, wollte er hier keine Geburt erleben müssen und die Menschenfrau bestimmt auch nicht. Als er im Labor war, wartete er fast eine ganze Minute, ehe sie um die Ecke kam und sich im Labor dann erst einmal an der Wand abstützte und tief Luftholte. „Ist die Luft hier so Dünn?" murmelte sie und versuchte ihre Verunsicherung wegzulächeln, ehe sie weiter schritt und noch einmal zusammen zuckte. Die Königin hatte sie erschrocken. Das musste es sein. „Lass dir Zeit."

„Ich hatte nur eine lange Reise hinter mir. Und schau wo ich jetzt bin."

„Eine lange Reise?" fragte Ember und griff sich ihren Arm, als sie drohte zu Boden zu gehen. „E-Entschuldigung. Ich muss nur Luft holen." Ember hielt sie immer noch am Oberarm und ließ erst von ihr ab, als sie sich an einen Tisch lehnte und ihn ansah. „Ich war auf der Erde", erzählte sie. „Und ich bin auf dem halben Weg hier her gerade mal aufgewacht. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht was los war."

Ember erfuhr gerade sehr entscheidende Dinge. Erstens. Sie war nicht hier gewesen als sie Befruchtet wurde. Zweitens. Die Ärztin trug das Kind eines seiner Art in sich, da war er sich absolut sicher. Woher sollte also der Freiwillige hergekommen sein? Es gab keine Wraith in der Nähe dieser Erde. Sie wussten den Weg immer noch nicht dort hin. Er war ein Wraith. Jeder in diesem Schiff wusste das bereits. Das spürte man einfach. Aber welcher Wraith sollte… Ember starrte die Ärztin für einen Moment an. Drittens. Sie hatte keine angst vor ihnen. Sie war Selbstbewusst.

„Was ist?" fragte Jen sofort und stellte sich wieder hin als es besser wurde. „Nichts…" Ember begab sich zurück an seinen Platz um die Ergebnisse auszuwerten. „Du hast mich angesehen als wäre jemand gestorben."

Es würde bestimmt auch ein Kopf rollen da war er sich sicher oder sogar mehrere aber… „Du zeigst keine Angst das ist ungewöhnlich für Menschen."  
„Ja Menschen haben Angst." Jennifer räusperte sich und begann nun ebenso wieder mit ihrer Arbeit. So langsam ließen die schmerzen nach und sie konnte sich wieder konzentrieren. „Sie haben Angst weil die Vorstellung zu sterben während ihr euch an sie nährt nicht gerade berauschend ist. Ich verstehe aber dass ihr es tun müsst um zu überleben. Außerdem scheint ihr ja neue Wege zu suchen."

Kein Mensch hatte Verständnis für sie. Kein normaler zumindest, aber da sprach Jen weiter. „Viele empfinden Wraiths als Böse. Ich sehe das nicht so. Was ist Falsch daran überleben zu wollen? Jedes Lebewesen will Leben und wir finden hier definitiv eine Möglichkeit der Koexistenz! Das ist mir Wichtig!" entschlossen tippte sie nun in ihren Laptop. Ember schwieg dazu erst einmal und sah von seinem Computer zu ihr rüber. „Koexistenz. Was versteht ein Mensch darunter?"

„Die Frage möchte ich dich ebenfalls fragen." Jennifer hörte mit ihrer Arbeit nicht auf. „Warum ist deine Königin daran interessiert die Dinge so zu ändern? Wenn Menschen nicht nur Nahrung sind was ist es dann?"  
„Ich stelle die Bewegründe meiner Königin nicht in Frage", sagte er fast beleidigt.

„Gut dann beantworte mir deine Frage", wollte Jane nun wissen. „Wie würdest du einen Menschen ansehen der plötzlich nicht mehr einfach stirbt weil man sich an ihm nährt. Was würdest du tun, wie würdest du mit diesem Menschen umgehen, wenn er weiß das du überleben musst und Freiwillig das tut gewisse Ding tut um dich zu retten?"

Wenn keine Knappheit an Nahrung bestände und Menschen… „Du meinst wenn wir uns Ebenbürtig wären?" fragte Ember direkt nach. Das klang so lächerlich. Dennoch dachte er über die Dinge nach die diese Ärztin stellte. Aber er wusste keine Antwort darauf. „Es würde sich vieles ändern", meinte er dann dazu.

„Ja das stimmt, aber ihr würdet nicht eure Persönlichkeit verlieren, nicht das was euch ausmacht", sagte Jen ernst. „Ich habe Anfangs daran gearbeitet diese Gene in euch zu Unterdrücken. Aber mit der Zeit verstand ich dass es Falsch ist euch etwas zu nehmen, dass euer Wesen eure Kultur ausmacht. Als man mir erzählte was ihr vorhabt wusste ich dass es die Antwort auf alle Fragen ist. Ich hoffe das es Funktionieren wird."

Ember musste unbedingt mit Guide sprechen. Aber vielleicht war es besser solange zu schweigen bis sie ihre Arbeit hier Fertig hätten. „Das sieht schon mal gut aus", murmelte Jen. „Wir sind auf jeden fall auf den richtigen Weg."

Ember schwieg wieder und machte sich an seinen Teil der Arbeit. Menschen und Wraiths könnten nie Ebenbürtig sein. Wie sollte das Funktionieren? Jen spürte eine gewisse Nervosität in sich, aber die Arbeit lenkte sie gut von ihrem eigentlichen Problem ab. Trotzdem, glitten ihre Erinnerungen zurück an eine Zeit als sie noch keine Angst um ein Morgen hatte.

*Vor einigen Jahren*

Es war drei Wochen her dass sie eigentlich hätte bluten müssen. Jennifer zählte die Tage ganz genau. Anfangs hielt sie es für eine Umstellung ihres Körpers. Stress, Falsches Essen. Irgendetwas. Aber es kam nicht. Nun fragte sie sich ob etwas anderes Möglich war… Konnte es wirklich sein? Jen legte beide Hände auf ihren Bauch und bemerkte das Guide zurückkam, deshalb machte sie sich wieder daran das Feuerholz zu sammeln. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", sagte Jen sofort und erhob sich.

„Das sah nicht nach nichts aus."

„Ich wollte ein Feuer entzünden."

„Hm." Guide musterte sie prüfend und betrat das Lager.

Dieses Spiel ging fast noch eine Woche lang so weiter. Sie verschwieg es ihm und dachte schon darüber nach wie sie ihm das erklären sollte. Über Kinder hatten sie beide immerhin nie gesprochen und Jennifer war sich erst auch nicht sicher gewesen ob sie beide wirklich dazu in der Lage wären, aber letztlich hatten sie einen gleichen Körperbau nur… Manche Dinge waren anders. Nervös schritt sie durch den kalten Wald und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Fast Fünf Monate ging das nun schon mit ihnen. Jennifer errötete bei dem Gedanken. Jede Nacht die sie zusammen verbrachten endete damit dass sie am Ende recht viel Körperwärme und Flüssigkeiten austauschten. So viel Sex hatte sie in den letzten Jahrzehnten nicht gehabt. Vier Wochen drüber. Jennifer holte tief Luft als sie von weitem ein Feuer sah. Die Nomaden! Ohne zögern begab sie sich dort hin, in der Hoffnung dass es dort jemand gäbe, der ihr sagen konnte dass sie Schwanger war. Eine Geburtshelferin. Irgendetwas in der Art.

Als sie spät in der Nacht zurückkehrte ahnte sie schon das Guide nicht erfreut über ihren Ausflug war. Noch auf dem Weg zum Berg fand sie ihn und er sah sie nur an, ehe er sie zurück zum Berg führte. Er war wütend. Zurück am Berg angekommen begab Jen sich zum Feuer und entzündete dieses. „Ich war bei den Menschen."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er hart und setzte sich auf das Lager wobei er begann seine Waffen zu schärfen. Jen wusste dass er das nur tat wenn er nachdenklich war. „Ich gehe morgen nochmal hin."  
„Soll ich dann abholen oder ziehst du es vor bei ihnen zu bleiben?"

„Was? Nein! Ich komme zurück zum Berg…" Jennifer erhob sich als die Flammen brannten und begab sich zu ihm. „Warum bist du so wütend?" Er sah nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, stattdessen hörte sie aber mit wie viel Wucht er den Stein an sein Messer rieb. Er kochte. Dachte er etwa sie würde gehen? „Ich habe dir gesagt dass ich dich keinen anderen mehr überlasse."

„Warte. Warte. nein du missverstehst das!" Jen ging dicht vor ihm auf ihre Knie und legte ihre Hände auf seine. Guide hörte in der Bewegung auf und blickte sie nun an. „Was gibt es nicht Missverstehen? Es ist klar was du dort wolltest."

„Hör auf so Voreilige Dinge zu behaupten! Das passt nicht zu dir!" reagierte er vielleicht auf sie? Wraith waren anders als Menschen und sie empfanden Dinge anders als Menschen. Vielleicht spürte er unterbewusst was mit ihr war und reagierte deshalb so Eifersüchtig? Das war wirklich Interessant, aber sie versuchte das auf später zu schieben. „Ich war dort weil ich eine andere Ärztin… Naja Ärztin ist zu viel gesagt, aber ich wollte nach der alten Heilerin sehen."

„Wozu?" Guide war am überlegen ob er ihr das glauben sollte. Die ganze Woche über verhielt sie sich schon so seltsam. Aber sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe nicht geblutet."

Guide blinzelte einmal. „Was? Du meinst dieses Problem das ich einmal im Monat überkommt," und er dann nicht mit ihr schlafen konnte? „Weil dein Körper eine Unbefruchtete Eizelle abstößt?"

Jennifer senkte kurz ihren Blick und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Genau. Ich hätte vor einem Monat Bluten müssen und es ist nicht passiert. Verstehst du?"

Guide sah sie immer noch einen Momentlang an, bis es bei ihm schaltete und er sie dann perplex ansah. „Deine Eizelle ist befruchtet worden."

„Du hast sie befruchtet", sagte Jen dann ernst und schrie leicht auf, als er sie plötzlich in seine Arme zog und festhielt. „Ich dachte du würdest gehen."

„Nein ich wollte nur sicher gehen aber… Es ist tatsächlich so dass ich ein Kind erwarte. Ich wollte dich eigentlich überraschen aber du bist so wütend gewesen."

Guide löste sich von ihr und betrachtete sie dann genauer. „Ich werde für dich jagen gehen. Du brauchst warme Kleider und ein wärmeres Lager."

„Es geht mir gut." Sie löste sich nicht von ihm. „Es geht uns gut. Also… Ist es für dich in Ordnung?" Jen sah ihn fragend an, aber Guide lehnte nun einfach seine Stirn an ihre und schloss seine Augen.

*zurück*

Sie hatte keine schönere Zeit gehabt. Müde wandte sie sich ihrer Arbeit ab und rieb sich ihre Augen. Sie waren jetzt seit fast 10 Stunden am arbeiten. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Immer wieder bekam sie schmerzen, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Ich muss mich setzte…" Ember merkte auf und sah zu wie Jen sich zu Boden setzte und sich mit den Rücken an den Tisch lehnte. „Das wird noch dauern. Ich brauche eine kleine Pause."

„Ich schaffe das alleine." Als Ember nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder aufsah, fand er die Frau schlafend vor. Wie unvorsichtig von ihr. Anstatt sie zu wecken machte er erst einmal mit seiner Aktuellen Aufgabe weiter. Als er das erledigt hatte sprach er die Ärztin einfach mal an. „Dr. Keller." Keine Reaktion. Deshalb trat er um seinen Arbeitsplatz herum und kniete sich zu ihr runter. „Dr. Keller Sie müssen aufwachen." Da sie nur leicht seufzte hob er seine Hand und legte diese an ihre Wange. Kalter Schweiß und sie glühte. Er war kein Menschen Spezialist aber sie sah nicht gut aus. Als er die ungeborenen Zwillinge wahrnahm schloss er seine Augen und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie waren… Bekümmert. Telepathisch suchte er den Kontakt zu beiden und versuchte sie so zu beruhigen. Dabei nahm er aber mehr war als er wollte und öffnete sofort seine Augen. Ihr Körper stand vor der Niederkunft. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Nach einem kurzen Moment entschied er sich die junge Frau auf seine Arme zu nehmen und führte sie aus dem Labor zu den nächsten Privaträumen. Dort legte er die Ärztin auf ein Bett und kontaktierte bereits die Königin und ihren Berater. Während diese Bescheid wussten, überprüfte er mit seiner Hand ihren Herzschlag und richtete sich auf als die Königin selbst in das Zimmer trat. *Wo ist das Problem?* fauchte sie ihn Telepathisch an.

*Meine Königin…* Ember verneigte sich sofort und wagte es nicht aufzuschauen, aber er nahm war wie Guide ebenso in das Zimmer trat.  
*Erschöpfung?* fragte dieser direkt aber Ember konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Teils Ja. Teils nein. Ihr Körper steht vor der Niederkunft sie ist überlastet."

„So ist das…" Die Königin verschränkte ihre Hände ineinander und lächelte zufrieden.  
„Soll ich die Menschen Kontaktieren damit man sie abholt?"

„Nein du wirst nichts dergleichen tun. Sollten sie uns Kontaktieren wirst du ihnen sagen das sie schläft."

„Das werden sie uns nicht glauben", sagte Guide nun dazu und trat näher an das Bett.  
„Dann denkt euch etwas aus. Ich will diese Zwillinge hier im Schiff haben, wenn sie auf die Welt kommen." Alabaster sah ihren Vater streng an und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Ja meine Königin…" murmelte Guide und sah noch einmal zu Ember, ehe er ebenso gehen wollte, aber da hielt dieser ihn auf. „Wartet."  
„Was ist Ember?" fragte Guide, aber da trat dieser vor um die Türen zu schließen. „Ich möchte euch etwas dringendes Sagen das ich erfahren habe und ich bin gezwungen auch der Königin darüber Auskunft zu geben."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Von deinem Verrat an uns-" Ember konnte kaum zu Ende sprechen, da lag Guides Hand um dessen Kehle. „Wag es nicht zu behaupten ich hätte Verrat begangen!"

„Ach ja", Ember löste sich mit Gewalt von Guide und holte tief Luft. „Ich Erfuhr dass dieser Mensch erst Gestern in dieser Galaxie angekommen ist."

„Na und?" Guide wusste nicht was dieser Typ von ihm wollte und er würde ihn töten wen er nicht so nützlich wäre.

Ember betrachtete Jen noch einmal und sprach dann weiter. „Ihre Befruchtung Muss vor einiger Zeit auf der Erde stattgefunden haben und wir wissen beide das ihre Kinder nicht Menschlich sind. Nicht ganz zumindest."

„Was willst du…" Guide zog seine Stirn kraus als ihn die Erkenntnis dieser Anschuldigung traf.  
„Oder ist es nicht so das du angeblich keine Erinnerung hast?"

„Ich HABE keine Erinnerungen!" aber wenn er keine hatte konnte er auch nicht beweisen das diese Frau… Nein. Niemals! Das hatte er niemals getan!

„Wenn eure Tochter davon erfährt Frage ich mich wie sie reagiert oder aber sie weiß es bereits."

Er lebte noch. Also konnte Alabaster es nicht wissen. Moment er hatte auch nichts zu verheimlichen!

„Warten wir einfach die Geburt ab, dann sehen wir ja, wem sie zugehörig sind." Ember schwieg nun aber und sah zurück auf die Frau. „Sie hat für einen Mensch sehr Eigenartige Ansichten auch über uns."

„Du wirst ihr helfen die Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen. Die Königin verlangt nach ihnen", bestimmte Guide nun abwesend. „Bereite ein Saal vor."

„Natürlich." Ember schwieg und sah noch einmal zu Jen, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Guide selbst presste seine Lippen zusammen und trat näher an das Bett. War es eine Missglückte Forschungsarbeit? Wieso sollte sie solche Kinder austragen wollen? Er hatte noch nie die Wraith verstanden die sich auf solche Dinge einließen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt das diese vom Erdboden verschwanden und nun warf man ihm so eine tat vor? Er setzte sich zu Jen an das Bett und hob seine rechte Hand. Er würde ihren Geist durchforsten. Dieser konnte nicht lügen… Als seine Hand ihre berührte und langsam ihren Arm rauf fuhr. Genau da schlug Jennifer ihre Augen auf und holte müde tief Luft. Ihr Blick war Fiebrig. Sie wirkte schwach. „Du…" sagte sie leise und versuchte ihre Hand zu heben, aber sie schaffte es nicht nach seiner Hand zu greifen, deshalb legte sie diese an sein Bein. „Du bist doch da…"

Guide versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Kurz schwang in ihm das Bedürfnis das Problem vor sich zu beseitigen. „Ich hatte einen… Schlimmen Traum."  
„Einen Traum? Von Wraiths?"  
„Nein…", lachte sie erschöpft und schloss kurz ihre Augen wieder. „Sie… Sie sagten du bist weg. Einfach… Weg. Ich habe solche Angst gehabt. Hm… Es… Es ist kalt. Ist das Feuer aus?"

Ein Feuer? Wovon sprach sie? „Ich…" fing sie an und erzitterte. „Mir ist so kalt."

„Ich weiß. Du stehst vor der Niederkunft."

„W-Was?" Jen versuchte ihre fiebrigen Gedanken zu sortieren aber was er sagte ergab keinen Sinn für sie. „Wo ist Dragonfly? Spielt sie noch draußen? Hol sie rein", bat sie ihn. „Bevor ihr etwas passiert."

Ember war zurückgekommen und beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen beiden. Wobei nur Jen am sprechen war. Dann aber hob Guide seine Hand und legte diese an ihre Stirn. Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Minuten, bis er aufsprang und zu ihr runter sah. Panisch drehte er sich um und erkannte Ember dort stehen. „Der Saal ist bereit ich hole die Zwillinge mit freunden auf die Welt."

Anstatt etwas zusagen schritt Guide einfach an diesem vorbei. Ember sah zu Jen runter und anstelle jemanden zu rufen der sie zu dem Saal brachte hob er sie selbst hoch und trug sie zu dem vorgesehen Raum. Jen sah verwirrt zu diesem Wraith hoch, so gut sie konnte. „Wer… Wo…"

Es ging ihr sehr schlecht. Die Neugierde war in dem Wraith Groß und er legte sie letztlich auf einer Art Liege ab, ehe er auf seine rechte Hand blickte und dann die Frau wieder ansah. Er wusste gerade keine Möglichkeit ihr anders zu helfen darum presste er seine Hand auf ihre Brust und schenkte ihr ein klein wenig Lebensenergie. Der kurze Austausch erfüllte Jen wieder mit Kraft und ihr Fieber sank mit einem schlag. Tief luftholend blickte sie Ember an, als dieser seine Hand löste und sich das Blut in dieser besah. „Ich denke nun müssten Sie für die Geburt bereit sein Dr. Keller."  
„Eh?" Jen kapierte erst im nächsten Moment was Sache war und spürte dann schon wieder deutlich die nächste Schmerzwelle. „Ich kann mein Kind nicht hier auf die Welt bringen!"

„Oh das werden Sie."

„Habt ihr Neuigkeiten von Dr. Keller?"

Woolsey nickte einmal, aber sah in seine Unterlagen. „Ihr kennt sie. Sie ist schwer am Arbeiten. Wir hatten vor Vier Stunden Kontakt. Sie meinte es sei alles okay."

John schwieg nun kurz. „Vielleicht unterschätzt sie die Gefahr dort", gab er zu bedenken. „Auch wenn wir hin und wieder mit diesen Wraith zusammengearbeitet haben ist jetzt doch einiges anders."

„Dr. Keller kennt sich mit ihrer Arbeit aus und sie ist Ärztin. Sie wird schon wissen wann ihr das zu viel ist. Außerdem müssen wir uns auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Die Genii haben und kontaktiert."

„Die Genii? Was wollen die?"

„Ich hab die anderen bereits rufen lassen wir besprechen gleich alles zusammen." Woolsey deutete Sheppard an ihm zu Folgen und als sie alle an einem Tisch zusammen saßen legte er eine Akte raus. „Das haben uns die Genii übermittelt und um Mithilfe gebeten. Die Tochter eines Generals ist entführt worden."

„Und was sollen wir dabei tun?" fragte Ronon genervt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Die Sache ist das es verschiedene Aussagen zu diesem Fall gibt. Manche behaupten sie sei abgehauen", erzählte Woolsey. „Andere sprechen von einem Mann der sie entführt hat."

„Und was sollen wir tun?" fragte John. „Vielleicht ist die Kleine einfach abgehauen?"  
„Das denke ich mir auch. Die Genii haben die letzten Toradressen angewählt und von den letzten 10 sind alle von den Wraiths geplagt. Aktuell Herrscht dort Ernte zeit." Teyla presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Warum sollte sie dort hin sein?"

„Die Genii denken das es ein Wraith war der sie entführt hat. Viele ihrer Indizien sprechen dafür. Vor einem Jahr hat es dort ein Absturz gegeben. Ein Wraith Dart."  
John öffnete die Akte und sah sich alles genau an. „Eine Entführung?"  
„Wir müssen davon ausgehen und jede Minute kann Wichtig sein."  
Ronon blickte ebenfalls in die Akte und sah dabei ein Bild der Frau welche entführt wurde. Sie war unheimlich Jung. Vielleicht 18 oder 19, aber sie war Wunderschön. Braunes langes dickes Haar umrandete ihre schneeweiße Haut. „Schneewittchen wurden also entführt", sagte John und nickte schließlich- „Gut wir sehen uns das mal an und sprechen mit ihrer Familie. Etwas seltsam finde ich das alle Adressen auf Wraith Weidegründe führen"

„Das finde ich auch Suspekt", sagte Teyla. „Wie Groß ist de Chance? Es wirkt etwas gestellt."

„Zu gestellt",

„Mir egal solange ich Wraiths töten kann." Ronon erhob sich. „Dann gehen wir los."

„Ihr Name ist Amalia." Der General der Genii holte ein Foto hervor und zeigte dem Team aus Atlantis das Bild. „Sie ist sehr Groß und schlank. Unter 100 Menschen würde sie sofort auffallen."

„Eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit für diese Stadt", fand Teyla lächelte aber leicht. „Ihr Mutter ist?"

„Ihre Mutter kam von Sateda. Sie starb vor einigen Jahren an einer Grippe." Der General schwieg nun nachdenklich.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf dass es sich bei der Entführung um einen Wraiths handelt?"

„Mein armes Kind… Sie… Wir hatten vor einem Jahr erfolgreich Wraith Darts abgeschossen. Ein paar dieser Wraith musste überlebt haben und wir machten Jagt auf sie. Wir erwischten alle. Zumindest glaubte ich das. Die Jagt ging über mehrere Wochen und… Dieser eine muss sich Gerecht haben. Ich war es der den Trupp anführte. Meine Amalia sie ist eins ehr Naturverbundener Mensch und vor zwei Tagen kam sie von ihrem Spaziergang nicht zurück. Dabei hätte sie in einer Woche Heiraten sollen. Es ist eine wichtig Heirat für unsere Familie. "

„Wir müssen uns ansehen wo sie spazieren ging", sagte Teyla. „Und ihr Zimmer sollten wir auch sehen."  
„Wozu ihr Zimmer?"

Teyla lächelte nur schwach aber mitfühlend. „Junge Frauen haben oft Geheimnisse vor ihren Eltern. Vielleicht finden wir dort Hinweise auf den Ort ihrer Entführung und von dort können wir dann weiter machen."

Der Genii General nickte schwach. „Gut dann würde ich sagen", fing John an. „Sehen wir uns das Zimmer an und gehen dann weiter."  
„Dann zeige ich euch Drei das Zimmer." Der General zögerte Minimal und führte die Drei rauf in das Obere Stockwerk, vor dem größten Zimmer blieb er stehen und deutete hinein. Keine Türe. Teyla fiel das als erstes auf und betrat das Zimmer gefolgt von den beiden Jungs. „Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine." Der General machte kehrt und begab sich zurück in das untere Stockwerk.  
John sah sich um, genauso wie Ronon. Teyla begab sich zu dem Bett des Mädchens und überprüfte dieses genau. Nichts.

Ronon stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. „Sie hat einen Blick auf den Wald. Er ist sehr Dicht", fand er und betrachtete nun den Rahmen. „Seht mal."

John und Teyla kamen dazu und betrachteten das Fenster. „Seht ihr die Kerben?"

„Ja. Es ist ein altes Haus." John wusste erst nicht worauf Ronon hinaus wollte.

„Nein", sagte Teyla nun. „Hier die Farbe ist aufgerieben und das Holz sieht an dieser Stelle sehr gebraucht aus. Als wäre… Als wäre ein Seil…" sie sah sich sofort im Zimmer um. Der Schrank. Teyla ging auf ihre Zehnspitzen und fühlte mit ihrer Hand ob auf dem Schrank etwas lag. Nichts. Dann kniete sie sich runter und blickte darunter. „Hier. Das Seil." Es war gebraucht das sah man. „Die Kleine Amalia hat sich rausgeschlichen?" John betrachtete das Seil. „Und sie rannte direkt in den Wald", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Oder etwas kletterte rauf", gab Ronon zu bedenken und öffnete das Fenster um die Wand hinunter zu sehen. Es befanden sich abnutzungsspuren am Fenstersims. „Sehen wir mal nach was sie noch verheimlicht."

Eine gute Stunde später schritten die Drei durch den Wald. „Ich finde es immer noch seltsam in ihrem Zimmer gab es keinerlei persönliche Dinge. Ein Tagebuch oder sonst was Teenager so haben", gab John zu. „Hier stinkt etwas und man will es wohl die Wraith in die Schuhe schieben."

„Und wenn sie dahinter stecken?" gab Ronon zu bedenken. „Vielleicht war es Rache."  
„Möglich", sagte Teyla, „Aber ihre Familie verheimlicht einiges."

Die Spuren die sie fanden führten zum Stargate. Aber diese Spuren waren einfach Perfekt. Sogar Ronon gab das nun zu. „Die Spur wurde gelegt", teilte er den beiden leise mit. „Ich denke nicht dass sie durch das Stargate ist."

„Vielleicht hat sie Rebelliert und ihr Vater hat sie abgemurkst oder versteckt? Sie sollte doch diese Woche Heiraten?" John sprach ebenso leise. „Oder sie ist abgehauen und ihr Vater will sein Gesicht nicht verlieren. Wenn diese Heirat so Wichtig ist und sehr wahrscheinlich das ansehen dieser Familie stärken wird dann wäre es plausibel zusagen das Wraith die Kleine entführt haben. Und sie riefen uns um es aussehen zu lassen das wirklich was an der Sache dran ist." Teyla seufzte schwer. „Mein Gefühl sagt mir das noch mehr dahinter steckt. John ich denke ich sehe mir den Wald noch einmal genauer an. Ich will wirklich sicher sein das die Kleine nicht doch entführt wurde."

„Ich begleite dich." Ronon sah John an und dieser nickte. „Alles klar ich rede noch einmal mit dem General und fühle ihm auf den Zahn. Meldet euch wenn ihr etwas findet."

„Alles klar." Teyla und Ronon begaben sich zurück in den Wald. „Wenn du ein junges Mädchen wärst, wo würdest du hin flüchten um alleine zu sein?" fragte Ronon. „Vor allem wenn du weist das du Heiraten musst."

Teyla musste lächeln. „Sie nahm dieser Route da bin ich mir sicher. Aber sie drehte nicht die Runde so nah an der Stadt. Sie wollte alleine sein. Ruhe haben." Teyla blickte sich um. „Ronon. Dort."

„Zertrampelte Pflanzen. Hier ist jemand öfters lang gegangen." Ronon ging vor und eine gute halbe Stunde später erreichten sie eine Art Aussichtsplattform und sahen sich um. „Sie war hier zum Nachdenken." Teyla funkte direkt John an und nach einem kurzem Gespräch teilte sie ihm mit, das sie ihr Versteck gefunden hatten.

„Verstehe. Ihr solltet aber zurückkommen."

„Wieso?"

„Wir haben einen Wraith er flüchtet in den Wald."

„Wir kommen sofort." Teyla nickte Ronon zu und beide gingen zügig zurück. Auf dem Weg hielt Ronon bereits seine Waffe fest in seiner Hand. „Wieso ist ein Wraith in der Stadt gewesen?" überlegte Teyla angestrengt. „Was sollte er dort suchen? Ich dachte er steckt hinter der Entführung?"

„Es ist ein Wraiths Teyla. Die kommen immer wieder!"

„Das stimmt." Vielleicht war das Mädchen schon Tod…"

„Hier war der Perfekte Ort für ihn. Er konnte sie töten ohne gestört zu werden."

„Aber wenn das Schiff vor einem Jahr abgestürzt ist. Wieso hat er sie sich erst jetzt geholt?"

„Frag mich nicht." Das konnte Ronon auch nicht wissen. Sie nährten sich der Stadt. Teyla sah sie von weitem, aber der Wald war noch zu Dicht. „Ich spüre ihn! Er kommt auf uns zu!"

„Umso besser!" Ronon wollte vorschlagen das sie sich Versteckten und ihm eine Falle stellten als der besagte Wraith regelrecht in sie stieß. Alle Drei wichen sofort von einander zurück. Ronon hielt seine Waffe auf den Wraith und Teyla genauso. Das Monster sah verwirrt von einem zum und ging in eine Bedrohende abwehrende Haltung. Er trug keine Waffen in den Händen aber sie sahen ein breites Beil an seiner Seite geschnallt. „Lass deine Hände wo wir sie sehen Wraith!" spuckte Ronon ihn nahe zu an und Teyla versuchte ein Gespräch zu führen. „Wo ist das Mädchen! Sag es!"

Der Wraith fixierte die beiden und zog dann seine Stirn zusammen. Wütend. „ich rede nicht mit eures gleichen!"

„Dann kannst du gleich dein Blut schmecken!" Ronon griff ihn an und drückte den Wraith an den nächsten Baum. „Sag wo die Kleine ist!" Der Wraith war unheimlich Jung. Teyla und Ronon haben das gleich erkannte. So ein Junges haben sie bisher noch nie gesehen. „Sagt ihr es mir!" knurrte der Wraith und blieb ganz still, da er etwas Kaltes an seiner Kehle spürte. Ein Dolch.

„Wieso sollten wir es dir sagen? Du hast sie entführt!" Teyla kam näher mit erhobener Waffe und betrachtete ihn genauer. „Die Genii hatten Recht."

„Da sagst du was. Also entweder du sprichst oder ich füge dir schmerzen zu von denen du dich nicht erholen kannst. Der Wraith blinzelte. „Ihr seid nicht von den Genii."

„Wir haben hier einen ganz schlauen." Ronon brannte darauf das Blut dieses Wesens an sich kleben zu haben. Tod war besser wie Lebend. „Sie haben uns gerufen um ihnen zu helfen. Einer der Generäle hat seine Tochter verloren. Sie wurde entführt. Von einem Wraith", sagte Teyla und war überrascht als sie staunen in seinem Blick sah. „DAS haben sie behauptet? Tz!" Der Wraith wurde wütend. „Das Monster das ihr sucht nennt sich ihr Vater."

Teyla Blick glitt zu Ronon, aber dieser ließ den Wraith nicht aus den Augen. Sie spürte dass der Wraith sehr aufgewühlt war. „Ich muss zurück", sagte dieser ernst. „Lasst mich gehen!"

„Damit du dich an Menschen nähren kannst?" knurrte Ronon sofort." Vorher töte ich dich!"

„Nein!" Der Wraith streckte so gut er konnte seine rechte Hand an die Seite und zeigte seine Hand Innenflächen. „Ich kann mich noch nicht Nähren!"

Teyla sah auf die Hand und sah dann zu Ronon. „Er hat Recht Ronon. Sie es dir an." Ronon griff sich gekonnt die Hand und besah sie sich genau. Tatsächlich. Wiederwillig ließ er nun von dem Wraith ab, aber hielt seine Waffe weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet. Nur Teyla senkte ihre Waffe. „Wie Alt bist du?"  
Der Wraith zögerte und sah die Bedrohung vor sich genau an. Ronon konnte sehr einschüchternd sein. „Siebzehn."

„Ein Kind." Teyla versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!" schimpfte der Wraith sofort, woraufhin Ronon seine Waffe einsteckte. „Er ist ein Kind", bestätigte er sie.

Der Wraith wurde sauer, blieb aber ruhig. „Ich muss zurück", sagte er dann wieder und blickte in den Himmel hoch. Es wurde spät."

„Warten andere Wraith auf dich?" fragte Teyla.  
„Andere Wraith? Hier?" der junge Mann presste seine Lippen zusammen und lachte als wäre das eine vollkommen verrückte Frage. „Der General hat alle abgefackelt. Alle übrigen."

„Außer dich."  
„Außer mich."

„Warum?" fragte Teyla sofort nach. Dieses Kind hatte keine Erfahrung. Wie… Wie sollte er so etwas geplant haben und wozu? „Ich hatte Hilfe." Der Wraith dachte angestrengt nach, das sah man ihm an. „Diese Hilfe heißt nicht zufällig Amalia?"

Der Wraith schwieg nun lange. „Ich suche sie", begann er. „Der General hat sie mir entrissen als wir flüchten wollten."

Ronon schnaubte einmal. „Warum sollten wir dir glauben schenken? Du bist ein Wraith nichts desto trotz!"

„Mir ist es egal was ihr sagt", fing der Wraith an. „Wenn ihr mich nicht tötet lasst mich gehen, ich muss zurück und werde dann Amalia weiter suchen."

„Amalia…" Teyla sah zu Ronon aber dieser hob sein Kin an. „Kannst du deine Aussagen beweisen?" hörte er Teyla sagen und blickte zu ihr. Der Wraith schluckte und wurde nun Nervös. „Ich kann es, aber ich werde es nicht."

„Wir wollen Amalia auch finden." Teyla ging einen schritt auf ihn zu und senkte ihre Waffe. „Wir wollen sie Lebendig finden und wir können dir helfen, wenn du uns beweisen kannst das du die Wahrheit sagst."

Der Wraith wurde nachdenklich und noch Nervöser. Es schien als kämpfte er mit sich selbst, aber letztlich gab er nach und führte die beiden tiefer in den Wald. Teyla kontaktierte indessen John und teilte ihm unauffällig mit das sie alleine weiter suchen würden und keine Einmischung brauchten. Gut Zwanzig Minuten danach stoppte der Wraith an einem Fluss und drehte sich zu beiden um. „Ihr werdet Amalia suchen?"  
„Du hast unser Wort, aber wir brauchen Bestätigung dafür das sie mit dir Freiwillig gehen wollte und du kein Falsches Spiel spielst."

Der junge Wraith sah zu Ronon und wurde ernst. „Ich brauche die Gewissheit das er seine Waffe nicht einsetzten wird."  
„Das verspreche ich dir nicht", sagte Ronon sofort. „Also spurte dich!"

„Hm…" der Junge fuhr sich durch sein Schulterlanges weißes Haar und deutete auf den Berg hinter sich. „Dort hin." Teyla blieb hinter Ronon, da dieser direkt hinter dem Wraith lief und eine Waffe gezückt hielt.

Teyla spürte etwas und kurz darauf hörten sie Geräusche. Ronon sah hinter sich zu Teyla und diese überholte ihn nun um zu sehen was das war. Der Wraith stoppte am Ende des Ganges und vor ihnen lag ein kleiner Raum. Der Wraith schritt auf den Fellknäul zu und hob diesen auf. Es bewegte sich. Teyla kam langsam näher und besah sich das Neugeborene in seinen Armen. „Das ist unser Sohn."  
Ronon verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht aber ein Blick auf das Kind zeigte ihm dass es sich hierbei um das Kind eines Menschen handelte. Nun nicht ganz Menschlich… Der Wraith sah Ronon und Teyla nun an. „Er kam vor Vier Tagen auf die Welt. Wir wollten fliehen sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, aber wir wurden erwischt."

„Und du konntest fliehen", sagte Ronon prüfend.

„Ich musste meinen Sohn beschützen. Die Genii hätten ihn sofort getötet." Er sah nun Teyla an da sie ihm am meisten Verständnis zeigte. „Ich dachte ich würde sie finden, aber ich kann es nicht."

„Wir finden sie." Teyla sah Ronon an und betrachtete schließlich das Kind. „Wie überlebt er ohne Mutter?"  
„Ziegenmilch", der Wraith presste seine Lippen zusammen." Aber es macht ihn schwach. Er braucht seine Mutter." Teyla und Ronon sahen sich nun wieder an und beschlossen vorerst außerhalb der Höhle sich zu beraten, dabei Kontaktieren sie auch John. „Kommt erst einmal zurück", meinte dieser. „Der General ist vollkommen nervös weil ihr nicht da seid. Dann suchen wir genauer weiter."

„Verstanden." Teyla nickte Ronon zu und letztlich machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Teyla wusste dass sie Amalia finden konnten und dass gewiss ihr Vater dahinter steckte. Diese Geschichte… Tief Luftholend konzentrierte sie sich auf den Weg vor sich.


	6. Possibilities

*Es ist zugegeben Überraschend* Die Königin war in ihrem Privatzimmer und stand mit dem Rücken zu Guide. Sie hatte ihn kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge direkt zu sich rufen lassen. Als Königin war sie hier, nicht als Tochter. Genauso wenig wie er als Vater nun hier stand. Sondern als Untergebener. Sie spürte die Angst in ihm. Die Furcht und Vorsicht wachsen. Seine beiden Hände ballten sich zusammen, sie konnte alles hören.  
Alabaster wusste dass ihr Vater die Zwillinge noch nicht gesehen hatte. Sie wusste dass er der Vater dieser Kinder war und sie wollte wissen wie es dazu gekommen ist. Er sollte sich Rechtfertigen dürfen, wenngleich sie bereits ihr Urteil entschieden hatte. „Dennoch will ich wissen wieso." Sie drehte sich um und ihr rotes Haar schwang dabei über ihre Schulter. Sein Blick war direkt auf sie gerichtet aber Alabaster behielt die ruhe selbst. *Rechtfertige dich. Ich will es wissen.*  
Guide war nicht damit klar gekommen. In dem Moment als er sich erinnert hatte, wollte er nur noch alleine sein und kaum das er Zeit für sich hatte, brach er Panik aus. Er hatte bereits Fluchtwege geplant und Kapseln ausgesucht die Jen und die Zwillinge nutzen konnte. Atlantis würde das mitbekommen und sie retten. Aber dann hatte ihn die Königin gerufen. Seine eigne Tochter. Jetzt wo er hier stand und seine Tochter ansehen konnte wurde ihm klar das er nicht wegrennen wollte. Warum sollte er wegrennen? Warum seine Kinder verstecken? Alabaster war eine Königin. Seine Königin aber sie war auch sein kleines Kind. Sie würde es immer bleiben. Er erkannte ihre Mimik weich werden, als sie ihn länger ansah. Sie spürte worüber er nachdachte. „Ich habe dich verloren", sagte Guide plötzlich. „Und ich habe dich sehr lange gesucht und versagt dich zu beschützen." Er trat langsam näher und hob eine Hand um zu zeigen dass er nicht böswilliges wollte. Immerhin könnte man denken dass er Alabaster töten wollte um damit sein Handeln zu verstecken. „Ich hatte für mich beschlossen, keiner Königin mehr zu dienen und keinen nachwuchs zu zeugen."  
„Und dennoch sind die Kinder da." Alabaster spürte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Als ich in Gefangenschaft war so viele Jahre lang, war es dein Gesicht das mich vor dem Wahnsinn und dem Hunger rettete. Viele Zeit später war ich wieder verloren." Guide senkte seine rechte Hand und blickte in diese. „Ich wurde an einen Ort gebracht an dem ich nicht weg konnte. Dr. Keller und ich sind durch ein Missglücktes Experiment an einen Ort gekommen an dem kein Leben wachsen konnte. Es gab nichts. Der ganze Planet war gefroren."  
Alabaster musterte ihren Vater lange und sah wie dieser an ihr vorbei schritt um sich das Schiff genauer anzusehen. „Wir wären dort gestorben, früher oder später. Ein Leben ohne jegliche Perspektiven. Wir trafen Menschen Nomaden denen wir uns erst einmal anschloss."  
„Von denen hast du dich genährt."  
„Nein. Ich nährte mich an keinem Menschen. Fünf Jahre lang."  
„Wie soll das möglich sein?"  
„Ein Retrovirus. Ich blieb wer ich bin, musste mich aber nicht nähren."  
„Unmöglich."  
„Es war so." Guide sah wieder zu seiner Tochter und betrachtete sie lange. „Über Monate blieben wir zusammen. Tag ein Tag aus. Einfach um sicherzugehen das wenn einer uns finden würde, es besser wäre zusammen zu sein. Mich hätte man ohne Dr. Keller an meiner Seite getötet. Sie war meine Absicherung. Wir teilten ein Zelt und Wärme und sie schlug sich besser durch als ich erwartet hatte. Unabhängig. Mutig. Aber schwach. Mir war nicht bewusst dass ich von ihr fasziniert war, bis zu dem Punkt an dem ein anderer Mensch sie begatten wollte. Ich tötete ihn und sie zeigte mir offen ihre Dankbarkeit." Guide schwieg nun lange „Ich sah ihr Interesse an mir von Tag zu Tag wachsen und ich musste jeden tag an die Cleverman denken die ich aus diesen Gründen getötet habe. Sie machte mich so wütend."  
„Du mochtest sie."  
„Ja. Und da ich keinen Rückweg fand", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich versuchte abzuschließen."  
Alabaster schwieg zu seiner Ausführung. „Wieso hast du mich belogen?"  
„Ich wusste es nicht meine Königin." Guide neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Demütig. „Vor einigen Monaten…" Guide traf der Verlust erst jetzt wirklich. Dragonfly. Er war so in Stress gewesen das ihm sein Kind erst jetzt wieder in seine Gedanken schaffte. Der Schmerz der von ihm ausging ließ Alabaster leicht seufzen. *Ich will alles Wissen Vater. Ich muss es wissen.* Guide spürte ihre Wärme die seinen inneren Schmerz vertreiben wollte, aber es half nur etwas. *Einige Monate nachdem wir entschieden haben unsere Zeit zusammen zu verbringen, erwartete sie ein Kind.* Guide wartete eine Reaktion von seiner Tochter ab, aber er spürte nach wie vor keine Bedrohung von ihr ausgehen. *Einige Monate darauf kam unsere Dragonfly auf die Welt. Ein Mädchen so intelligent wie ihre Mutter*  
Alabaster ahnte was kommen würde. Das Kind war nicht hier bei ihm. Weder bei ihm noch bei der Ärztin. *Sie starb knapp zwei Tage vor unserer Rettung.* Guide blickte Alabaster nun wieder an. *Zurück in ihrer Welt erfuhren wir dass sie ein weiteres Kind in sich trug und am Abend wurden wir angegriffen.*  
Guide zeigte seiner Tochter nun die letzten Stunden bis zu dem Punkt als er aufwachte und nicht mehr wusste was los war.  
Alabaster schwieg und trat langsam näher zu ihrem Berater, ehe sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte. „Du Dienst mir als Berater und meinen Berater sollten niemals andere Dinge durch den Kopfgehen als das Wohlergehen dieses Schiffes, seiner Königin und das überleben ihrer Art."  
Guides Kiefer spannte sich an und Alabaster konnte das spüren da ihre Hand an seiner Wange ruhte. Er war beunruhigt. Sehr beunruhigt. „Dr. Keller befindet sich hier um an einer Möglichkeit zu arbeiten wie wir an Menschen nähren können ohne dass diese sterben."  
„Exakt. Jetzt sag mir warum ich entschieden habe das es durchgeführt werden kann."  
Sie senkte ihre Hand und schritt in die Mitte des Zimmers. Guide betrachtete sie irritiert. Jetzt schwand ihre Wärme und Verständnis für seinen Schmerz plötzlich. Er konnte gerade keinerlei emotionalen Kontakt zu ihr aufbauen. Absolut keinen. „Ich weiß es nicht meine Königin. Wir sprachen darüber", erinnerte er sich und versuchte hinter den Grund ihrer Aussage zu kommen. „Du hast davon angefangen", erinnerte Guide sich nun und blickte auf ihren Rücken. *Die alten Wege interessieren mich nicht und wir Wraiths werden so nicht überleben können. Es muss sich vieles ändern und es wird sehr lange dauern bis die neuen Wege sich etabliert haben, wobei ich denke das manche Dinge einfach nicht mehr im Geheimen passieren müssen.*  
*Wovon redest du?*  
*Wie viele Cleverman sind in deine Lage gekommen?* fragte die Königin ihn. *Wie viele waren in deiner Lage? Wie viele hast du mit deiner Hand bestraft oder getötet? Einige nehme ich an. Wenn es soweit kommt das Menschen mehr sein können als Nahrung zu dienen, was denkst du wird passieren? Jeder von uns der sich mit Menschen beschäftigt hat, ist in eine für ihn bedrohliche Lage geraten.*  
„Du redest davon als würde es normal werden sollen", sagte Guide ernst. „Das wird so nicht sein…"  
„Viele werden nicht bereit dazu sein ja. Viele werden Zeit brauchen. Aber sie werden den Vorteil sehen. Wir können Leben. Sie können Leben. Wir müssen unsere Art des Lebens nicht Aufgeben oder zu etwas werden das wir nicht sind. Aber wir werden neue Möglichkeiten finden. So wie du und Dr. Keller."  
Er fühlte sich Taub. Eine solche Offenheit hatte er von ihr nicht erwartet und sie hatte ihre genauen Beweggründe lange vor ihm verborgen gehalten. Sie wollte diese Änderung. Sie würde ihm nicht… Er musste zu Jennifer. Guide straffte seine Schultern und schluckte leicht. „Es wird ein schwieriger Weg voller Vorurteile aber ich will die anderen Schiffe zu genau dem hier überzeugen. Das kann eine Zukunft sein. Eine Möglichkeit. Für uns alle."  
Guide fühlte Stolz in seiner Brust als er sie das sagen hörte und schritt nun auf sie zu, damit er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legen konnte. „Deine Gefährtin und dein Nachwuchs dürfen in diesem Schiff bleiben, solange wie ihr es möchtet."  
Es stand ihnen frei zu gehen, aber Guide würde niemals… „Ich fühle mich geehrte Tochter. Aber ich werde deine Seite niemals wieder verlassen. Du kannst auf mich zählen."  
„Du solltest nun nach deinem Nachwuchs sehen."  
„Ja meine Königin." Er wusste dass dies ein Befehl gewesen war und Guide ging mit erhobenem Kopf aus dem Privatzimmer seiner Tochter und kontaktierte Ember. *Wo bist du?*  
*In deinem Zimmer.*  
In seinem? Guide machte sich sofort auf den Weg dort hin und war froh keinem anderen vorerst zu begegnen. Er wusste dass er für die nächsten 10 000 Jahre noch für Gesprächsstoff sorgen würde aber gerade wollte er nur eines. Zu seinen Kindern. Sein Zimmer war recht Groß. Passend für jemanden wie ihn. Er gehörte dem Zenana von Alabaster an, diente aber lediglich als Berater. Er war damit zufrieden. So hatte er bei seiner Tochter bleiben können und trug weiterhin einen Ehrenwerten Rang. Als die Türe zu seinen Privatgemächern aufging stand direkt vor ihm Ember und lächelte ihn kurz an, ehe er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. *Das ist zwar nicht nach meinem Geschmack aber ich gratuliere. Die Zwillinge sind wohl auf. Ihre Mutter ebenso.*  
Guide blickte ihm in die Augen und antwortete ihm nicht, stattdessen glitt sein Blick zu seinem Bett. *Bis später* verabschiedete sich Ember und als hinter Guide die Türen zuging ballte der alte Wraith seine Hände wieder zu Faust. Jennifer schlief und lag bequem in seinem Bett. Noch am frühen Morgen hätte er nie geglaubt das am Abend eine Frau darin liegen würde. Seine Frau. Zu ihrer beiden Seiten lagen kleine Bündel. Er kam näher und setzte sich leise zu ihr. Die Zwillinge schliefen. Ihr Verstand war beruhigt und sie sendeten keine Emotionen aus. Es ging ihnen gut. Er wusste dass die Königin beide sehen wollen würde und er wusste dass sie beide anerkennen würde, vor allen anderen. Was war es? Jungs? Mädchen? Guide beugte sich etwas vor und hob eines der Zwillinge an. Sie ähnelten Dragonfly auf so vieler Hinsicht. Sie hatten helles Blondes Haar mit weißen vereinzelten Strähnen. Ihre Hautfarbe war die ihrer Mutter aber sie trug die Sensoren wie er selbst. Ihre vollen Lippen und ihre langen Wimpern hatte sie auch von ihrer Mutter. Die Nase war schmal wie ihre hatten aber die Merkmale eines Wraiths. Er hatte sie einfach vergessen. Sie alle Drei. „Hey…" Jennifers Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du solltest dich weiter ausruhen. Ich werde bald deine Freunde kontaktieren."  
„Schon gut…" Jennifer musste lächeln und blickte in seine Arme. „Hm… Die Kleine ist Süß nicht wahr?"  
Die Kleine? „Mädchen?" fragte er daher direkt nach woraufhin Jennifer lächelte. „Zwei gesunde Mädchen. Sie brauchen aber viel Ruhe, sie sind zu Früh auf die Welt gekommen."  
„Sie sind Stark." Guide legte ihr das Kind zurück an die Seite und griff sich nun Jennifers Hand. „Und du bist es auch."  
„Du erinnerst dich wieder?"  
„Ja." Guide beobachtete wie Jennifer lächeln musste und sich tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. „Ich dachte du würdest dich nie wieder erinnern", gab sie zu.  
„Warum hast du nicht gleich etwas gesagt?" fragte er wiederum zurück. „Ich hätte sofort etwas getan um mich zu erinnern und diese Sache zu klären!"  
„Guide…" Jennifer spürte seine warme Hand in ihrer und drückte diese leicht. Es war seine rechte Hand. Sie spürte diese Bedrohung an dieser… „Ich bin erst vor Sechs Monaten aufgewacht", erklärte sie. „Ich war bereits auf dem Weg nach Atlantis aber unser Schiff war beschädigt und brauchte unheimlich lange. Man erklärte mir was passiert ist aber… Ich hätte niemals etwas getan das deine Position gefährdet hätte. Ich war schockiert darüber das deine Tochter noch am Leben ist aber ich wusste wie sehr du an ihrer Seite sein musst. Du gehörst genau da hin. Zu ihr. Das wollte ich nicht kaputt machen." Sie wusste wie er gelitten hatte. Er hatten gelitten, weil er sich nicht Nähren konnte und weil er etwas sehr Wichtiges verloren hatte.  
Guide blickte ihr lange in die Augen und seufzte am Ende leicht. „Du bist an Bord dieses Schiffes gekommen weißt du wie verrückt das war? Und wie Gefährlich? Wir alle haben sofort wahrgenommen das diese Kinder zu uns gehörten und nicht zu Menschen."  
„Ich wusste das nicht Guide."  
„Ich weiß."  
„Was passiert jetzt?"  
„Vieles wird sich ändern. Die Königin, meine Tochter befürwortet diese Veränderungen deshalb dürft ihr bleiben. Ich zwinge dich aber nicht dazu."  
Jennifer betrachtete ihn lange und drückte ihren Kopf in seine Kissen. „Schon vergessen? Ich habe dir versprochen das ich es zumindest einmal wirklich ausprobieren würde und außerdem…" Guides Blick wurde intensiver. „Außerdem ist dein Bett so unglaublich bequem…" Als sie sich streckte und seufzte musste er lächeln. „Es ist unser Bett. Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ja mach dir wegen mir keine sorgen. Ember hat mir… Wie soll ich sagen…" sie rieb sich Automatisch ihre Brust. „Er hat mir Kraft geschenkt."  
„Was?" er blinzelte einmal und Eifersucht brachte ihn sofort zum kochen. „Er hat dir das Geschenk gegeben?"  
„Ja." Jennifer wusste was dieses Geschenk war und nickte. „Du bist abgehauen und mir ging es wirklich schlecht. Ich wäre sonst nicht hier. Guide. Er hat mein Leben gerettet."  
„Er hat dich berührt." Das würde er mit diesem Jungspund noch einander mal klären. Einfach so hatte dieser das gewiss nicht getan. Jennifer hatte ihm gefallen und dieser Bursche wusste noch nicht was das bedeutete. Jetzt wollte er sich aber beruhigen da Jennifer nicht so war wie Königinnen. Sie ließ sich nicht beeindrucken lassen und würde ihn dann von sich weisen. Sie würde an seiner Seite bleiben, solange wie sie beide es wollten. „Und er hat mein Leben gerettet sonst würdest du jetzt hier alleine sitzen."  
„Ich verstehe das." Guide musste aber auch noch alles in seinem Geist sortieren. Er hatte etwas gefunden das er verloren hatte und es dabei nicht einmal gewusst. Jennifer setzte sich auf und blickte zu den Zwillingen runter. Die beiden schliefen Seelenruhig. „Das ist also dein Zimmer?" fragte Jennifer nach und blickte sich um. Es war relativ Groß. „Es erinnert mich an unser zuhause." Die Höhle. Guide erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an diesem Ort. Hier mochte es so ähnlich sein, aber es war doch wesentlich angenehmer. „Nur das wir hier weit aus größere Vorzüge haben."  
„Führst du mich herum?"  
„Im Hive?"  
„Das auch aber erst einmal im Zimmer." Jennifer hatte kein Problem damit aufzustehen, aber dennoch half Guide ihr dabei und behielt ihren Arm in seinem. „Das ist unser Bett."  
„Genau", sagte er zu ihr und musste sie noch einen Momentlang ansehen. „Hier ist ein Schrank. Es ist genug Platz für deine Sachen da."  
„Und die der Zwillinge. Ich habe Absolut nichts!" Horror machte sich in ihr Breit. „Ich bin schon wieder nicht richtig vorbereitet!"  
„Das ist das kleinste Problem", sagte Guide beruhigend, genauso wie damals bei Dragonfly. „Komm." Er schritt vor und zeigte auf eine Couch. Ein Tisch und Stuhl und hinter einer weiteren Türe war ein privates Bad. „Oh Gottseidank. Eine Badewanne."  
„Wir Baden sehr wohl", murmelte er weil Jen wirklich überrascht zu sein schien, dann aber führte er sie zurück in das Zimmer und zog sie dort in seine Arme. „Das wird nicht einfach werden."  
„Was ist auch einfach?" fragte Jennifer zurück. „Hauptsache wir sind zusammen oder? Egal wo."  
„Egal wo." Guide lächelte zufrieden und fühlte das erste Mal nach Monaten wirkliche Ruhe. Jennifer wusste dass es vieles zu klären gab, aber gerade war es egal. „Aber…" sagte sie plötzlich und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Du wirst jetzt nicht etwa einen Bären für mich Jagen gehen oder?"  
Guide musste amüsiert lächeln und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein ich bleibe jetzt bei dir." Er platzierte beide Hände auf ihre Taille und musterte sie Haargenau. Wie hatte er hier landen können? Fast Sechs Jahre waren vergangen seid dem Krieg gegen die Replikatoren und jetzt… Er hatte etwas getan was er so sonst nie getan hätte. Spielte das jetzt noch eine Rolle? Spielte irgendetwas eine Rolle? Er hatte Anfangs befürchtet das Alabaster ein Problem mit all dem hätte aber er vergaß das diese selbst Jahrelang mit Menschen zusammen gelebt hatte. Sie war einfühlsam und sensibel. „Übrigens du solltest noch etwas Wissen Kleines." Jennifers Blick wurde fragend. „Was denn?"  
„Ich habe einen Enkelsohn."  
Jennifer hob ihren Kopf an und musste lächeln. „Einen Enkelsohn? Tatsächlich? Wie Alt ist er?"  
„22. Allerdings er ist noch ein Kind."  
„Wie Dragonfly?" Dragonfly war zwar fast 4 gewesen als sie starb, allerdings war sie dennoch sehr Klein gewesen. Vielleicht wie zwei. Wraithkinder wuchsen nur sehr langsam und das war etwas das Jennifer Sorgen bereitet hatte. Wenn sie selbst Alt und Grau wäre, wäre ihr Kind gerade mal aus der Pubertät gekommen. „Ja. Er ist jetzt ungefähr Sechs in Menschen Jahren."  
„Ich möchte ihn gerne kennenlernen Guide."  
„Du wirst sie und meine Tochter kennenlernen. Aber zu erst ruhst du dich weiter aus."

„Das fasse ich nicht." John sah unentwegt auf den Wraiths in der Höhle und sprach dabei leise zu Teyla und Ronon. „Das ist ein Scherz?"  
„Es ist keiner. Ich sah mir das Kind an, es… Es ist nicht richtig Wraith. Ich denke er sagt die Wahrheit."  
„Das denke ich leider auch", sagte Ronon und beobachtete skeptisch wie der Wraith das Kind im Arm hielt und für einen Moment vollkommen überfordert wirkte, ehe er sich einkriegte und das Kind nun wiegte. „Er ist noch nicht ausgewachsen."  
„Er nährt sich nicht?" fragte John skeptisch.  
„Nein und es zeigen sich auch keine Merkmale dafür dass er es bald tun wird. Seine rechte Hand zeigt keine Spuren." Teyla presste ihre Lippen zusammen  
„Das wird nicht ändern DAS er es irgendwann tut." John holte tief Luft.  
„Und was hast du rausbekommen?" fragte Teyla nun nach und bemerkte wie ernst John wurde. „Wenn ich das was ich vermute mit dem vergleiche was ihr hier gefunden habt… Da kann seine Geschichte wirklich passen. Ihr Vater hat sich in wiederworte verstrickt. Er hat definitiv etwas mit ihrem verschwinden zu tun. Ich habe mit Ladon gesprochen und ihm gesagt dass etwas Faul ist. Er möchte uns glauben schenken will aber Beweise sehen."  
Teyla trat dichter zu ihm und deutete mit den Augen zu dem Wraith. „Wenn wir ihm Beweise präsentieren sterben beide."  
„Es sind Wraith", sagte Ronon dazu. „Hauptsache ist es das wir das Mädchen finden oder?"  
„Was denkst du wird Amalia tun wenn sie sieht das ihr Volk und wir den Tod der beiden zu verantworten haben?" fragte Teyla zurück. „Außerdem ist dieses Baby unschuldig."  
„Es dürfte nicht einmal Leben!" Ronon knurrte das fast und weckte so die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Wraiths. John seufzte fast und schritt nun langsam vor. „Was macht der Junge?" fragte er zunächst und hielt seine MP gut in seinen Händen. Der Wraith sah zu ihm auf und blickte zurück auf das Kind. „Er Hungert und braucht seine Mutter!"  
„Wir suchen die Kleine. Aber was dann?" fragte John. „Du wirst dich bald Nähren können und dann sind sie beide nicht mehr sicher vor dir."  
„Ich tue ihr nichts."  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Jetzt kannst du es nur nicht aber bald. Du weist nicht wie sich den Hunger anfühlen wird und dann…"  
Der junge Wraith erhob sich Lebensmüde und knurrte John an. „Sprich nicht als würdest du irgendetwas wissen!"  
John blieb gelassen." Also was plant ihr beiden? Wo wolltet ihr hin flüchten?"  
Der Wraith zeigte seine Zähne und erzitterte leicht. Das würde er nicht sagen.  
„Wie wäre es wenn ihr Drei mit nach Atlantis kommen würdet?"  
Alle starrten John nun an. Der Wraith war am verwirrtesten. „Es ist so das wir eine Ärztin bei uns haben die rein zufällig in den nächsten Monat auch so etwas auf die Welt bringen wird."  
Der Wraith sah zu Ronon und Teyla rüber und blinzelte einmal, ehe er John wieder ansah. „Wir finden eine Lösung. Du willst doch am Ende auch nur irgendwo mit deiner Freundin und eurem Kind in Sicherheit sein oder?" Im Grunde waren sie beide einfach nur Teenager und die waren am schwierigsten zu knacken. „Zuerst müssen wir Amalia finden."  
„Darum kümmere ich mich bereits", sagte John. In der Höhle brannte ein Feuer, weshalb es recht warm in dieser war. „Wie habt ihr euch kennenglernt wie konnte DAS passieren?"  
Teyla kam nach dieser Frage näher. Sie wollte auch eine Antwort darauf haben, da ihr einfach das Verständnis dafür fehlte, wieso ein Wraith der sich eh für etwas Besseres hielt, sich mit einem Menschen einließ. Und Amalia erst… Warum er?  
Der Wraith hatte das Bedürfnis in Sicherheit gehen zu wollen, Teyla spürte das ganz genau. „Wir wollen euch beiden nichts tun. Wir möchten es nur verstehen." Sie wusste das es gefährlich war ihre Sinne voll zu nutzen, da sie sich so verraten würde, aber der junge Wraith vor ihr würde sonst nur weiter Dicht machen. *Wir wollen dir helfen* Die plötzlich von ihr ausgehende Präsenz zwang den Jungen Wraith nahe zu auf die Knie ohne das er selbst wusste was da genau passierte. Irritiert hielt er seinen Sohn fest im Arm und behielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Dieses Gefühl… *Steelflower* hauchte er in Gedanken zurück. *Wieso spüre ich die Königin?*  
Teyla übte weiter warmen Druck aus und umfing die Angst des Jungen in ihrem Verständnis. „Es ist alles gut", sagte Taille nun und kam langsam näher, ehe sie dem Jungen auf die Beine half. Er währte sich plötzlich nicht mehr, wagte es aber nun sie anzusehen. „Steelflower aber…" flüsterte er und suchte fast schon Sehnsüchtig in Teylas Augen Antworten. „Ich bin eine Tochter Ospreys. Eine Menschliche Nachfahrin. Ich bin Teyla Emmagan aber ich bin auch Steelflower."  
„Wie ist das Möglich?"  
*Ich erkläre es dir eines Tages in aller ruhe. Versteh das ich… Das wir dir nur helfen wollen. Wir bringen dich in Sicherheit und deine Familie ebenso. Wie ist dein Name?* Der Junge Wraith senkte wieder seinen Blick, aber was er von Teyla hörte und von ihr sehen konnte bezeugte ihn darin das sie Steelflower war. Sie käme nur in größter Not hieß es… Sie war eine Legende unter seines gleichen. *Ich habe die Ehre euch wiederzusehen Königin Steelflower* Er verneigte sich nun tief und erhob sich nach einer Weile. „Ich hörte so vieles von euch. Mein Name ist Faith. Ich diene unter Waterlight."  
„Es wird Waterlight sehr freuen dich wieder unter ihrer Reihe zu haben." Teyla hatte nicht darauf zurückgreifen wollen aber sie hatten hier Fortschritte machen müssen. Das er ihnen nicht vertraute war verständlich. „Und Wir bringen dich dort hin zurück"  
„Das geht nicht." Faith presste seine Zähne zusammen. *Ich habe etwas getan was für andere nicht verständlich ist*  
*Und ich weiß das Dinge sich ändern. Komm erst einmal mit zurück.* Teyla sah auf das Baby runter und musste lächeln. *Darf ich ihn halten?*  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre."  
John stand dicht bei Ronon und beide beobachteten was da genau passierte. „Wir hätten Teyla früher das machen lassen sollen, hätte viele Nerven gesparrt", murmelte John.  
„Ich bin froh dass sie es nicht getan hat." Ronon war von all dem nicht begeistert und er würde den Wraith bei der kleinsten Bewegung eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen. Als Teyla das Junges an sich nahm schnaubte Ronon etwas und trat aus der Höhle. John seufzte und folgte ihm direkt. „Ronon. Es ist ein Baby."  
„Ein Monster mehr."  
„Seine Mutter ist ein Mensch."  
„Ihre Mutter kommt aus Sateda! Wie kann dieses Mädchen… Niemals. Er muss sich ihr aufgezwungen haben."  
„Meinst du nicht dass sie dieses Kind nicht schon längst Losgeworden wäre? Und erinnere dich an ihr Zimmer. Sie ist abgehauen oder er sogar zu ihr gekommen. Heimlich. Wieso sollte sie das tun? Wir müssen abwarten und fragen was Ladon rausbekommen hat."  
„Ladon…"  
„Er ist an der Sache dran und kontaktiert mich. Ich habe dem alten Mann gesagt dass wir hier draußen weiter nach spuren suchen wollen."  
„Angenommen", sagte Ronon nun und blickte John direkt an. „Angenommen Ladon finde das Mädchen unbeschadet. Wie willst du die Drei hier rausbringen?"  
„Ich habe mir meine Gedanken darum gemacht", sagte John und blickte zurück zur Höhle. „Erst einmal möchte ich jetzt wissen was er zusagen hat und ich will wissen was das Mädchen sagt. Spätestens wenn wir sie zusammenbringen wissen wir mehr."  
„Hm!" schnaubte Ronon und blieb erst einmal noch draußen während John zurückging.

Als John zurück in die Höhle trat sah er Teyla am Feuer sitzen mit dem Baby im Arm. Es erinnerte ihn an Torren weshalb er lächeln musste. „D machst das immer noch sehr gut",  
Der Wraith saß ebenso am Feuer, beide Finger ruhten an seiner Schläfe und als John sprach blickte er zu diesem. „Nun so etwas verlernt man nicht. Oder?", fragte sie am Ende das Baby berührte die weiche Wange des Kleinen. Er sah seinem Vater ähnlich und hatte ebenso weißes Haar. John setzte sich direkt zu ihr und sah sich den Knirps ebenso an. „Also?" fragte er den Wraith. „Erzähl mir von Amalia. Vielleicht hilft es meinen verbündeten sie zu finden."  
*Es ist okay.* Teyla flüsterte ihm das warm zu und der Junge Wraith straffte seine Schultern, ehe er seine Hände senkte. „Du kannst ihm vertrauen?"  
*Ist er dein Consort?*  
„Ja." Teyla lächelte und blickte John wieder an.  
„Also?" John sah von ihm zum Baby runter und nahm diesen nach einem Moment an sich. Der Wraith war sofort Angriffsbereit aber Teyla beruhigte ihn mental. „Er kann es gut", sagte sie und hob eine Hand. „Er hat auch meinen Sohn mehr als einmal getragen."  
„Hm…" Faith schluckte einmal. „Erzähl uns von Amalia. Wie ist sie, warum hast du dich dafür entschieden, einen so Riskanten Weg zu wählen?"  
Faith schloss kurz eine Augen. Er war furchtbar Jung. In Menschen Jahren vielleicht 17. Höchstens. Eher sogar 16.  
„Ich stand in ihrer Schuld", begann er und schloss seine Augen.

*Vor ca. einem Jahr*

Schmerzen. Unerträgliche schmerzen suchten seinen ganzen Körper heim. Etwas zog an ihm. Was war das? Seine Augen öffneten sich schwer und er roch Feuer. Verbranntes Fleisch und Feuer. Etwas zog ihn Mühsam. Er stoppte nach jedem Zug und er hörte ein schweres Atmen. „Warum seid ihr so… Schwer?" hörte er eine feste Stimme flüstern und fluchen. Was geschah hier? Er war abgestürzt! Zusammen mit seinem Vater und seinem Freunden. Sie waren auf einer Mission und dann wurden sie angegriffen. Sie hatten… Wo waren die anderen?! Alarmiert versuchte er sich Los zu reißen, aber er war zu schwer verwundet. „Bleib still!" fluchte die Stimme leise. „Sonst hören sie dich noch! Kannst du… Kannst du versuchen zu laufen?" Er wurde abgelegt und er musste direkt tief Luft holen. Das Licht war so verdammt Hell und dann verschwand das Licht und eine weibliche Person erschien in seinem Blickfeld. „Du siehst nicht so aus als würdest du laufen können." Sie kniete sich tiefer runter und blickte sich dann einmal um. Er wollte sich erheben und sie anschreien, aber sie drückte ihn einfach runter in die Wiese. „Shh… Sie hören dich und dann endest du wie deine Freunde." Wie seine…?! Nun doch drückte er sich vom Boden ab und knurrte die Frau an, ehe er erst einmal tief Luft holen musste und sich einen Arm um den bauch legte. Er blutete. Er konnte sich noch nicht richtig heilen. Aber dieser Geruch… Weit war er tatsächlich nicht von dem menschlichen Mob der sich da gebildet hatte. Er sah sie. Er sah die Flammen und er sah wie man… Das war sein Vater! Er griff an seine Seite und er bemerkte dass seine Waffe fort war. Er musste ihm helfen! Als er aufstand und los eilen wollte hielt das Mädchen ihn mit all ihrer Kraft fest und stieß ihn wieder runter zu Boden. Stöhnend vor Schmerz schloss er seine Augen, aber sie sah nur über ihre Schulter und hielt ihn mit ihrem Gewicht am Boden. Sie saß auf seine Brust und hielt seine Arme fest. „Du wirst auch sterben! Bleib doch still! Die Freunde sind verloren!"  
Es waren nicht nur seine Freunde, sondern auch sein Vater. „Gut…" hörte er sie sagen. „Pass auf", flüsterte sie. „Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit. Sie werden denken das alle von euch Tod sind und dann musst du dich ausruhen."  
War sie ein Worshipper? Faith konnte es in dem Moment nicht genau sagen aber da wurde auch alles schwarz um ihn. Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war es Dunkel. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und beschloss einfach liegen zu bleiben. Wieso hatte er überlebt? Stimmt. Da war dieses Mädchen aber wieso… Sein Vater… Seine Brüder. Sie waren verloren. Es dauerte gut vier Stunden bis die Sonne aufging und noch eine weitere halbe Stunde bis diese Frau zurückkam. Er lehnte inzwischen an einem Stamm und war leicht außer Atem. „Mein Name ist Amalia", stellte sie sich vor und ging bei ihm in die Hocke. „Die anderen wollen den Wald durchsuchen um weitere… Ich kenne ein Versteck. Es ist sehr Weit also musst du laufen."  
Er sagte nichts und er musste sich mit vollem Gewicht an sie lehnen. Er wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwann kamen sie an einem Berg an. Der Spalt der dort rein führte war unheimlich schmal, aber sie kämen durch. Als er sich dort an die Wand lehnen konnte und sich hinsetzte, sah er sie nun wieder an. „Warum?" sagte er endlich und beobachtete sie. Amalia sah sich in der Höhle um und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Ihr wart in Not und man hat euch getötet. Das ist nicht richtig"  
„Nicht richtig? Ihr seid unsere Nahrung!" war sie verrückt?  
„Ja." Amalia reckte ihr Kin und setzte sich dann zu ihm. „Das stimmt. Wir sind Nahrung. Ohne uns Menschen würdet ihr Verhungern. Aber ich würde auch Verhungern wenn ich mich nur von Kühen ernähren könnte und diese aber nicht erreichbar wären. Das ist eben der Kreislauf aller Dinge."  
„Du bist mit deiner Meinung alleine."  
„Ja." Amalia legte ihre Tasche an die Seite. „Außerdem bist du anders. Du hast es nicht."  
Faith knurrte leicht als sie das sagte, aber da blickte sie ihn unbekümmert an und griff sich seine rechte Hand. „Hier. Du bist niemand der sich an Menschen genährt hat. Zumindest bisher nicht. Also welches verbrechen soll man dir vorwerfen?" Faith hatte kaum noch Kraft sich irgendwie gegen sie zu währen. Er wusste dass wenn sie wollte, könnte sie ihn einfach töten. „Du siehst Jung aus", fand sie und öffnete ihre Tasche. „Ich habe Verbandzeug und Salben mitgebracht. Ich weiß nicht ob man auch stellen nähen muss, aber… Ich hab alles Wichtige dabei. Draußen ist ein Fluss ich hole Wasser."

Faith zischte als sie die lange Wunde an seinem Bauch nähte. „Hör auf zu jammern!"  
„Du hast das NOCH NIE gemacht!" sagte er laut.  
„Wenn du so schreien kannst scheint es dir ja besser zu gehen", sagte Amalia in aller Ruhe und Band schließlich die Wunde ab. „Und es ist schon Fertig."  
„Selbst wenn ich mich nähren könnte würde ich dich nicht wählen! Ich würde Gefahr laufen deinen Irrsinn zu bekommen!"  
„Zumindest sprichst du jetzt." Amalia wusch sich ihre Hände mit dem Rest Wasser und trocknete sich ihre Hände an ihren Kleidern ab. „Wie ist dein Name?"  
„WO bin ich?" fragte er zurück.  
„Die Antwort wird dich nicht freuen. Du bist bei den Genii gelandet." Als er daraufhin seine Augen schloss spürte er ihre Hand an seiner Schulter. „Aber ich lasse nicht zu das der General dich findet."  
„Warum?" Faith verstand es immer noch nicht. Wieso half sie ihm?  
„Wie gesagt du bist Unschuldig. Ich glaube daran dass wenn ich jemandem etwas gutes tue, mir irgendwann auch etwas gutes zurückkommt. Bisher hat es immer geklappt."  
„Das ist Naiv."  
„Na und?" Amalia musste lächeln und besah ihn sich noch einmal. „Ich muss bald zurück", erklärte sie. „Der General wird bald zurück sein und ich muss bis dahin wieder in der Stadt sein. Ich weiß das du Hunger haben musst." Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche zwei Äpfel heraus und legte ihm diese an die Seite. Wasser war auch noch genug da. Als Faith ihr nicht Antwortete und einfach weg sah, schwieg sie nun wieder. „Es tut mir Leid für deinen Verlust. Kanntest du sie?"  
„Verschwinde!"

*zurück*  
Faith lächelte etwas zumindest sah es nach einem lächeln aus. *Sie ist warm* sagte er nun zu Teyla. *Sie ist sehr warm.*


	7. Ronon Dex

*Vor elf Monaten*

Faith verstand diese Frau nicht. Jeden Tag kam Amalia vorbei. Manchmal kam sie Tagsüber. Manchmal spät in der Nacht. Es war immer unterschiedlich. Heute nach gut Vier Wochen waren seine Wunden fast verheilt. Nur die Tiefe Wunde an seinem bauch bräuchte noch etwas Geduld. Wenn er sich doch nur nähren könnte… Wenn doch nur andere Wraith kommen würden um ihn zu holen. Er wusste aber auch das seine Königin es sich nicht leisten konnte hier unter den Genii nach ihm zu suchen. Vielleicht wurde Waterlight selbst angegriffen. Er wusste es nicht. „Und dann habe ich das Messer an die Wand geschmissen und es ist dort stecken geblieben. Es waren wirklich nur Millimeter an seinem Kopf vorbei!" lachte sie und trank von einem Tee den sie aufgebrüht hatte. Er selber hielt seinen Becher in der Hand. Er hatte ohne es zu wollen, sehr viel über Amalia erfahren. Sie hatte große Probleme mit ihrem Vater. Sie beide teilten nicht die gleichen… Absichten. Wobei aus Strategischer Sicht ihr Vater absolut Recht hatte. Amalia war ebenso eine Strategin. Sie sah dies nur… Aus… Sanfteren Augen. Er hob seinen Becher an und trank dann einen schluck von seinem Tee. Er schmeckte nach Kräutern. Es sollte ihm helfen sich zu erholen. „Ich bin mir sicher er hat Angst bekommen."

„Er hatte mir danach eine Woche Hausarrest gegeben." Amalia stellte ihren Tee bei Seite und sah zu ihm. „Hast du nicht gegen deinen Vater rebelliert?"  
„Nein." Faith konnte sich an nichts Derartiges erinnern. Natürlich kochte auch sein Blut, er war Jung. Er raufte sich mit anderen. Aber gegenüber seinem Vater war er nie unverschämt gewesen. Nicht einmal und jetzt war er Tod. „Wenn es dir besser geht kann ich versuchen dich zum Ring zu bringen" schlug sie vor. „Dann kannst du zu deinem Vater zurück."

„Er ist Tod." Faith trank seinen Tee einfach weiter. „Dieser General hat ihn getötet."  
Urplötzlich wurde Amalia still und senkte ihren Blick. „Der General ist wirklich Grausam. Es war nicht sein erstes vergehen. Er tötet jeden der ihm im Weg ist und kennt kein erbarmen."

„Ich werde ihn töten." Faith sah zu ihr runter. „Du kennst ihn?"

„Er…" sie lächelte nun schwach und sah zu ihm hoch. „Er lebt in der Stadt."

„Hm…" Faith schloss nun seine Augen. „Du kannst mich zum Sternentor bringen?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt ja und nein. Es ist sehr schwierig ich habe oft genug versucht abzuhauen. Ich erfahre immer nur Kurzfristig wann wo neue Wachen eingesetzt werden." In der Zeit hier, hatte Amalia bereits einige Sachen für die Höhle besorgt. Warme Decken. Trinkgefäße. Alles Nützliche. „Hier ist ein Fluss in der Nähe?" fragte er sie nun in der Stille. „Wie weit weg?"  
„Nicht weit, aber es ist Kalt. Du solltest nicht… Ich kann dir wieder helfen."

„Nein."

„Doch. Komm. Es ist ohne hin Dunkel. Wir könnten es riskieren und deiner Wunde schadet es auch nicht." Amalia erhob sich und zog ihn mit auf die Beine. Er konnte laufen, aber er übertrieb es noch nicht. Er blieb eigentlich nur in der Höhle um sich auszuruhen. Er wollte schnell wieder auf den beinen sein. Amalia nahm keinen Abstand zu ihm. Überhaupt keinen als wäre sie Lebensmüde. Nichts desto trotz könnte er sie immer noch einfach töten. „Es ist aber Kalt. Das weist du."

Faith verdrehte seine Augen und stoppte schon nach kurzem wieder, da sie angekommen waren. „Früher habe ich die Männer bei uns im Fluss beobachtet" erzählte Amalia plötzlich und musste lachen. „Das war vor vier Jahren ungefähr. Soll ich dir helfen?" Faith Antwortete ihr nicht, sondern zog sich langsam seinen schwarzen ruinierten Ledermantel aus, als er kurz vor schmerz stöhnte, spürte er ihre Hand an seiner Schulter. „Langsam." Sie griff sich den Kragen von hinten und zog ihm langsam den Mantel aus. Schweigend half sie ihm nun auch bei seinem Oberteil, ehe sie sich umsah. „Ich gehe sicher das niemand in der Nähe ist. Lass dir Zeit."

„Oder bleibst du dich auf die Lauer um mich zu beobachten?"  
„Wenn ich das wollen würde, hätte ich mich bereits auf diesen Stein hier gesetzt." Amalia lief Rot an, aber sie behielt ihre Schultern gerade, ehe sie weg schritt. Faith wirkte amüsiert und begab sich nach einigen Minuten in das kühle Wasser. Der Fluss hatte keinen zu starken sog. Als er in der Mitte stand ging im das Wasser bis an die Hüftknochen. Er musste sich einfach einmal komplett reinigen.

„Mich nennst du verrückt." Faith hatte es sich am Feuer in der Höhle bequem gemacht damit sein Haar schneller trocknen würde. Amalia nahm direkt hinter ihm Platz. „Ich bürste dir dein Haar okay?"

„Mach ruhig." Er hatte aufgegeben sich gegen sie zu wehren. Sie würde eh tun was sie wollte. „Warum sind eure Haare so Schneeweiß?"

„Warum sind deine so Dunkel?"

„Weil ich eben nach meiner Mutter komme."

„Und ich nach meinem Vater. Was für eine Dumme Frage!" Faith spannte seine Schultern an und streckte sein Rücken. Er war Stolz auf das was er war. Auf seine Herkunft. Als er hörte wie Amalia die Bürste bei Seite legte schloss er seine Augen, aber nur um diese wieder überrascht zu Öffnen. Sie lehnte ihre Unterarme auf seine Schultern und beugte sie so vor das sie ihn von der Seite ansehen konnte. „Irgendwie ist es Süß. Dir wächst noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Bart. Du bist wirklich sehr Jung oder?" lachte sie und ahnte gar nicht in welcher Gefahr sie sich begab. Faith wusste das. Sie Provozierte ihn. Stellte das in Frage als was er sich selbst sah. Einen erwachsenen Mann der in so schwierigen alleine umkam. Und sie sagte ihm wuchs kein Bart! Er war Jung ja. Er hatte viele Dinge in Frage gestellt als er Älter wurde und er hatte vieles einfach mit anderen Augen gesehen. Das jetzt war etwas vollkommen anderes. Nichts desto trotz, er stand in ihrer Schuld. „Aber dein Haar ist wirklich schön", fand sie. „Nutzt ihr eine Spezielle Kur oder wächst es einfach schon so schön?" sie griff mit einer Hand nach seiner Haarsträhne während sie hm so nahe blieb. „Ich frage mich… Würde ein potentieller Bart auch so weich sein? Aber das wirst du wohl erst in 100 Jahren erfahren. Gruselig das ich bis dahin schon Tod biiiiaaah!" Amalia schrie überrascht auf, als er sie plötzlich packte und sie vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. „Oh man! Du hast mich erschreckt!"

„Sag nicht noch einmal dass ich ein Kind bin!"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt! Ich sagte das du noch keinen richtigen Bart haben wirst und… Haha…" sie musste anfangen zu lachen. „Und das du einen erst in… oh 100 Jahre…"

War sie vollkommen verrückt? Er zuckte kurz zusammen da er ein stechen an seiner Wunde spürte, ignorierte diese dann aber. Langsam ließ er die Frau los damit sie aufhörte zu lachen und als sie saß blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Er mochte sie. Sonst wäre sie schon Tod. Sie war verrückt. Wild. Nicht zu Bändigen und vertrat ihre Meinung. Sie war vollkommen verrückt. „Ich würde mich an dich Nähren nur um dir zu zeigen wo dein Platz ist!"

„Ach ja? Nur schade dass du es nicht kannst! Brauchst du vielleicht noch ein paar Früchte um dich zu nähren? Wie sagt man bei euch noch gleich? Fruit-fed-Baby?"

„Das reicht! Ich habe es dir im vertrauen erzählt!" Faith presste seine rechte Hand wütend auf ihre Brust und drückte sie zurück auf den Boden. „Wag es nie wieder das zu mir zu sagen!"

Amalia blieb nun still, aber lächelte dann einfach nur vollkommen ohne Angst. Sein Haar war ihm über die Schulter gefallen und sie hob ihre Hand um dieses hinter sein Ohr zu streifen. „Jetzt darf ich es wieder Bürsten", murmelte sie. „Du bist mein Haustier. Ich erlaube es dir eben wieder", meinte er leise.

„Ich dein Haustier? Ich denke es ist eher anders rum. Immerhin halte ich dich in MEINEM Versteck oder hast du mich hier her geschleppt und versorgt?"

Der Wraith knurrte war aber von ihrem Mut wie immer beeindruckt. Ihre Hand die noch in seinem Haar ruhte wanderte langsam runter und legte sich nun an seine Wange. „Sind das Sensoren?" Faith nickte auf ihre Frage hin. „Deine Ohren sind… Anders."

„Wir brauchen unsere Ohren nicht so wie Menschen."

„Und deine Nase sieht aus als wäre sie geschmolzen und-" er drückte seine Hand fester gegen ihren Brustkorb weil sie wieder lachen musste. „Entschuldigung…" Waren alle Menschen so? So Frech? So Wild? Er sah in ihr kaum einen Unterschied zu einem Wesen seiner Art. Die Vier Wochen mit ihr, waren interessant.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Mein Vater wird sonst misstrauisch." Er ließ an diesem Abend von ihr ab und ließ sie ziehen. Nur kam Amalia nicht mehr zurück. Am Vierten Tag machte er sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Es war schwierig aber er konnte sie aufspüren. Ihr Geruch war überall. Das Haus das sie bewohnte war Groß und er erkannte das ihr Vater gewiss nicht irgendwer war. Als die Sonne unterging und Regen einsetzte nutze Faith das um sich näher ran zu schleichen.  
Warum war er hier? Mit rasendem Herzen stand er direkt vor dem Haus und fragte sich was er hier verloren hatte. Er sollte lieber die Gegen erkunden, herausfinden wo das Sternentor war. Er musste einen Weg zurück finden. Er schritt bereits Rückwärts und drehte sich um, als er hörte wie ein Fenster aufgeschoben wurde. „Warte!" er hörte ihre leise und seltsam raue Stimme. Mist! Er sollte jetzt einfach weiter laufen, aber als er sich doch umdrehte und zu ihr rauf sah, schwieg er direkt wieder und sie auch. Langsam trat er zurück zu dem Haus und sah genauer hin. Der Regen wurde schlimmer und er sah sorge in ihrem Blick. Dann verschwand sie im Zimmer und kam mit einem Seil wieder. Sie befestigte es an ihrem Fensterrahmen und ließ das Seil herunter. Faith dachte einen Moment lang nach und wusste das er den Zorn in sich verbergen musste. Schweigend griff er nach dem Seil und kletterte mit diesem die Hauswand hoch. Oben angekommen kletterte er durch das Fenster und sah wie sie zurück trat damit er platz hatte. Kaum das er drin war zog er das Seil langsam, rein. Normalerweise würde sie jetzt wie ein Wasserfall sprechen und erzählen warum sie verhindert gewesen war. Aber Faith wusste bereits warum. Er malte es sich aus, während er das Seil löste und zu Boden fallen ließ. Sein Blick starr nach draußen gerichtet. Als er sich endlich zu ihr umdrehte und in ihr zerschlagenes Gesicht sah knurrte er auf. Faith kannte sie nur mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. Jetzt war sie blass, ihre Lippen zu einem Strich verzogen. Plötzlich schluchzte sie auf und überbrückte den Meter zwischen ihnen, ehe sie ihm fast in die Arme fiel. Er roch Angst. In der ganzen Zeit hatte er bei ihr nie Angst gerochen. Nicht mal wenn er sie bedroht hatte- Jetzt war aber alles anders. Ihre Salzigen Tränen tropften auf das Leder seiner Jacke. Faith legte erst nach Minuten eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und blickte sich dann im Zimmer um. Als er genug gesehen hatte drückte er sich etwas von sich und besah sich ihre Wunden im Gesicht. Ein blaues Auge, leicht angeschwollen. Ihre Wange ebenso Bunt. Ihre Augen traurig. Sie wurde gebrochen. Oder man hatte es versucht. Sein Blick glitt an ihre Hand. Ein Finger war ebenso angeschwollen, aber nicht gebrochen. Es gab mehr Verletzungen, er erkannte es an ihrer Haltung. Aber da durch das sie Kleider trug, sah er nichts davon. Sie sagte immer noch nichts. Faith legte seine andere Hand ebenso auf ihre Schulter und betrachtete nun ihren Hals. Ihr Kleid war weit hochgeschnitten weshalb er ihren Kragen zur Seite schieben musste um den Grund ihres Schweigens zu finden. Sie wurde gewürgt und das ziemlich Brutal. Bestie. Wer das auch war, war eine Bestie und es kam nur einer in Frage. Ihr Vater. Tränen liefen wieder über ihre Wange und hypnotisiert blickte er auf diese bevor er wieder wütend knurrte. Se sah wirklich nicht gut aus. „Wo noch", verlangte er dann zu wissen und trat einen schritt zurück um beide Arme von ihr anzuheben. „Hier?" Dann kam er wieder näher und fuhr mit seinen Händen ihre Schulter rauf zu fahren. „Hier?" Er kam ihr noch näher. Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Schultern, runter zu ihrer Brust. Er beugte sich etwas runter „Hier?" flüsterte er und schob seine Hände über ihren Bauch bis hin zu ihren Hüften. „Und hier?"

Amalia legte ihre Hände wieder um ihn und nickte einfach. Faith schwieg hart und holte tief Luft, was das Mädchen sehr gut spüren konnte. Dann trat er um sie herum, seine Hände verließen ihren Körper dabei nicht, sondern streiften ihren Arm und legten sich letztlich an ihren Nacken. Er öffnete den ersten Knopf ihres Kleides, dann den zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften. Ihre Rücken entblößte sich und auch dort sah er die blauen Flecken. Seine Hände legten sich auf diese Flecken, ehe er ihre Haut hoch fuhr und seine Hände unter ihr Kleid verschwanden. Er griff nach ihren Schultern und streifte dann das Kleid von ihrem Körper. Sie schütze ihren Körper nicht einmal. Warum wurde er so wütend? Warum hatte es das Gefühl ihren Schmerz am eignen Körper spüren zu können? Aber das am höchsten pochende Gefühl war es sie besitzen zu wollen. Dominanz ausüben zu wollen. Sie sollte sich vor keinem außer ihm fürchten. Er sollte der einzige Grund sein und kein anderer. Es verlangte in ihm sie dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr daran zu denken und ihre Haut war warm. Er drehte sie mit einem Ruck um und sein ganzes innerstes wurde weich, als er ihren verletzten Blick sah. Seine Augen blickten in ihre und er konnte nicht anders als sich ihr nähren. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihr verletztes Auge und küsste sich dann runter bis zu ihrer Wange. Seine Hände hielten ihre fest in seine und letztlich küsste er sie vorsichtig. Er suchte Instinktiv nach dem Mentalen Kontakt zu ihr um den Schmerz ihrer Seele zu mindern aber es klappte natürlich nicht. Er wollte es! Aber es ging nicht. Faith blickte in ihre Augen und schloss diese dann um den Kuss länger andauern zu lassen. Er würde einfach daran glauben, dass sie es spüren würde. Es spüren könnte.

Es brauchte nicht lange, da lag sie in ihrem Bett und er war über sie gebeugt um jede Verletzung genauer ansehen zu können. Sie wurde vollkommen Misshandelt. Keine Frau sollte so misshandelt werden. Bestie. Amalia hatte versucht zu sprechen aber er hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie brauchte nichts sagen. Es bereitete ihr schmerzen zu sprechen aber er würde ihr zeigen das man diese Stimme dafür nicht immer nutzen musste. Waterlight war nicht seine erste Königin der er diente. Davor war er auf einem anderen Schiff und da hatte er Dinge mitbekommen über die niemand sprach. Als Kind hatte er sich gefragt was die Cleverman der Königin mit ihren Haustieren taten, wenn sie diese in ihrem Zimmer schlafen ließen. Er hatte einmal seinen Vater gefragt aber dieser hatte nur geschnaubt und gemeint dass es Cleverman gab die Forschung betrieben die nicht betrieben werden sollte. Aber er hatte auch Blades gesehen die untereinander sehr… Er wusste inzwischen was der Cleverman der Königin da mit dem Worshipper getan hatte. Mit seinem Haustier. Heute verstand er ihn. Sein Blut kochte schon lange über und seiner Königin war er bisher nicht aufgefallen. Er war eben noch ein Kind, in aller Augen. Er wusste dennoch was er hier tat und was er tun musste. Auch wenn ihm diese Mentale Intimität sehr fehlte konzentrierten sich seine Sinne auf alles äußere. Ihr Blick galt ihm und sein Blick war direkt auf ihren gerichtet, während er ihre Beine mit seiner Hüfte weiter auseinander drückte und dann in diese Hitze eindrang.

*zurück*

Ronons Waffe aktivierte sich und er zielte damit direkt auf Faith. Deshalb hatte der junge Wraith seine Geschichte unterbrochen. „Du hast dich an einer verletzten wehrlosen jungen Frau rangemacht?! Und ihr findet das gut?!" fragte Ronen Teyla und Sheppard aber beide erhob sich nun. „Ronon ganz ruhig", sagte Teyla aber Faith erhob sich nun ebenso. „Amalia ist meine Gefährtin", knurrte er. „Ich wollte ihren Schmerz lindern. Meinen Schmerz lindern den ich sah wenn ich ihren geschundenen Körper anblickte!" Faith knurrte zähnefletschend alleine bei dem Gedanken daran. „Und jetzt ist sie wieder bei ihm!" wenn sie noch lebte. Teyla nahm diesen Gedanken von ihm auf und sah von Ronon zu Faith rüber. „Sie lebt", sagte sie ihm. *An nichts anderes wirst du glauben.*

„Ich Liebe sie…" sagte er verzweifelt und setzte sich nun wieder hin, ohne sich weiter um Ronon zu kümmern. Seine Hände legten sich wieder an seine Schläfe. „Ich habe sie nicht beschützt."

John sah Ronon an und hielt dabei immer noch das Kind in seinem Arm. Wütend steckte Ronen die Waffe ein und John schritt um das Feuer herum um das Kind zurück an seinen Vater zu geben. Faith wirkte vollkommen überfordert. Er war unheimlich Jung. John sah Teyla an, ehe er sich neben Faith hinsetzte. „Wie ist sein Name?"

Faith war in Gedanken und musste diese erst einmal sortieren. *Was?* fragte er in Gedanken, ehe er einmal schluckte. „Was?"

„Sein Name." John deutete auf das Kind.

„Er bekommt seinen Namen erst wenn er… Wenn er Älter ist und sich bewiesen hat. Aber… Wir rufen ihn Little Heart." Faith hielt seinen Sohn sicher in seinen Armen und beschloss diesen vorerst nicht wieder rauszurücken.  
„Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein!"

„Ronon es reicht!" John sah nun zu ihm. „Komm mit nach draußen." Als John aufstand und ging sah Teyla den jungen Vater wieder an. „Ronon hegt einen großen Groll gegen die Wraiths."

„Ich verstehe das", sagte Faith. „Ich kann es mir denken. Das war es was ich an Amalia bis heute nicht wirklich verstehe. Sie weiß was ich bin, was ich irgendwann tun werde, was meine Eltern getan haben und was meine… Ihre und meine Kinder vielleicht irgendwann tun werden. Sie sagte immer mit voller Überzeugung dass ich Unschuldig sei. Jedes Lebewesen will leben. Es ist Instinkt."

„Sie scheint mir sehr Einfühlsam zu sein."

„Ja das ist sie. Sie ist Wild. Unberechenbar und hat einen sehr starken Willen."

„Little Heart schläft viel", fand Teyla nun und blickte zu dem Neugeborenen runter. Etwas seltsam war das schon… Sie bemerkte wie Faith sich anspannte. *Darum muss ich seine Mutter schnell finden. Er verträgt diese andere Milch nicht.*

„Du versetzt ihn in den Schlaf." Teyla wusste wie schlecht das für das Kind war. Ja das Baby war sehr Dünn, unterernährt. Aber jetzt machte sie sich wirklich sorgen. „Wir sind dabei sie zu finden."

Teyla legte ihre Hand an seine Schulter und versuchte ihm ihre Ehrlichkeit zu zeigen. „Ich sehe nach den anderen. Versuch dich zu entspannen, bis zum Morgengrauen wissen wir mehr."

„Verdammt nochmal Ronon kannst du dich nicht etwas zusammenreißen?!" fragte John angespannt. „Auch wenn dir das alles nicht passt, halte dich zurück!"

„Wozu?" fragte Ronon. „Ist es nicht schlimm genug das Jennifer so einen Weg gewählt hat?! Jetzt sollen wir so etwas Unterstützen?!"

Sheppard holte tief Luft. „Nein wir müssen es nicht unterstützen aber es ist das richtige. Die Dinge ändern sich."  
„Nichts ändert sich einfach!" Ronon kehrte John den Rücken zu als Teyla dazu kam. „Wir müssen Amalia schnell finden. Er lässt das Kind durchgehend schlafen", erzählte Teyla. „Er verträgt wohl keine Ziegenmilch was wohl klar ist. Und das Baby ist unterernährt. Entweder wir finden seine Mutter oder wir bringen beide direkt nach Atlantis."

„Verdammt." John nickte schließlich. „Gut wir müssen ihn zum Jumper bringen, da können wir ihn verstecken und mit zurücknehmen."

„Sollte Ladon nicht etwas davon wissen?" fragte Ronon direkt und sah wieder zu beiden. John sah ihn skeptisch an. „Und was denkst du wird er tun? Er wird den Wraith gefangen nehmen oder sogar Exekutieren. Was stellen wir dann mit dem Kind an?"

„Das weist du."

Nun war es Teyla die eisern schwieg und Ronon genau ansah, aber John erhob seine Stimme. „Ronon du wirst Ladon nicht sagen und du wirst einfach diese Mission mit zu Ende bringen. Wir schmuggeln ihn in den Jumper und mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen!"

„Ein Befehl?"

„Ja und wenn du diesen nicht ausführen kannst schicke ich dich direkt zurück nach Atlantis."

„Schon gut." Ronon holte tief Luft und presse seine Lippen zusammen.

„Faith wird nicht einfach ohne Amalia mitkommen", gab Teyla zu bedenken.

„Wir haben bessere Chancen Amalia zu bekommen ohne ihn dabei", sagte John. „Kannst du ihm das Begreiflich machen?"

Teyla dachte darüber nach und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Für Wraith ihre Königin im Stich zu lassen ist… Nicht Ertragbar. Er fühlt große schmerzen durch ihren Verlust und der Gefahr in der sie schwebt. Und nachdem was er erzählt hat ist ihr Vater ihr gegenüber sehr gewalttätig. Er würde eher sterben als sie Schutzlos zu lassen."

„Dann haben wir Ronon. Er kann ihn betäuben."  
„Ja das mache ich gerne."

„Gut dann gehen wir genau so vor. Ich hole ihn raus."

*Vor elf Monaten*

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen als Faith in dieser Wärme erwachte. Sein Körper war verschlungen mit dem eines anderen. Er lag halb auf der Seite, jemand lag voll auf seinem Körper und seine Beine waren mit anderen verwirbelt. Es war dennoch eine unheimlich angenehme Position. Faith hob seine Hand und fuhr mit dieser durch das lange dunkle Haar der Jungen Frau in seinen Armen. Er musste gehen bevor die Sonne aufging und er gesehen werden könnte. Sie hatte furchtbare Verletzungen erdulden müssen. Warum? Wieso? Weil sie bei ihm gewesen war? Wusste man dass er da draußen im Wald lebte? „Hm…" hörte er sie seufzten und ihren Kopf drehen. „Du… Bist wach…" ihre Stimme war heiser. Ihre Stimmbänder sind schwer gequetscht worden. „Wer war das?" fragte er nun und fuhr weiter durch ihr Haar. „Der General." Faith knurrte wieder wütend. „Mein Vater." Ihr… Faith zog seine Stirn kraus und blinzelte einmal. Ihr Vater… „Der General ist dein Vater?"

„Ja…"

„Es ist okay. Ich töte ihn sowieso." Er spürte wie sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte.

„Er hat mir Weh getan…" ihre Stimme brach ab und Faith wollte unbedingt wissen auf welche Weise er sie Misshandelt hatte. „Ich habe Angst."

*zurück*

Sie hatte Angst! Faith öffnete seine Augen und fand sich vollkommen Orientierungslos in einer Krankenstation wieder. Sie hatte Angst! Wo… War er? *Es ist alles gut* Eine vertraute Bewegung an seinem Handgelenk. Steelflower. Panisch sah er sich um, er war nicht gefesselt! Darum setzte er sich auf und holte tief Luft. *Wo bin ich?!*

„Atlantis", sagte Teyla leise und behielt ihre Hand an seinem Gelenk. „In Sicherheit."  
„Amalia! Ihr habt mich einfach hier her… Amalia ist da draußen!" knurrte er erzürnt. *Und wo ist mein Sohn?!*

*Es geht ihm gut und Amalia lebt.* Teyla lächelte ihn an. *Du hast lange geschlafen, aber beide sind Wohlauf und hier in Atlantis. Es geht ihr gut.*

Die Erleichterung strömte sich in Wellen von seinem Körper. *Wo finde ich sie?* Faith setzte sich auf und begab sich mit beiden Füßen auf den Boden. Er konnte stehen, das war gut. „Wo ist sie?"  
„Sie befindet sich in unseren Besprechungsraum. Ich bringe dich jetzt auch dazu. Aber damit zu bescheid weist. Der Anführer der Genii ist ebenso da. Er möchte Amalia nicht hier lassen. Also müsst ihr beide ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen. So wie mich und John."

„Little Heart?" fragte Faith während er leicht nickte.

„Er ist bei seiner Mutter."

„Ich habe ihre Rettung verschlafen?"

„Wir haben dich betäubt. Wir mussten das tun… Verstehst du das?"

„Ich will jetzt nur zu ihr."

„Komm mit." Als sie beide Los gingen liefen zwei Marines direkt hinter ihnen, aber Faith kümmerte sich nicht um sie. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Soldaten und auch nicht um die unglaubliche Architektur dieser Stadt. Er war Nervös und er wollte nur sehen das Amalia wirklich lebte.

Ronon starrte die wunderschöne Frau an, die im Konferenzraum stand und ihren Neugeborenen wiegte. Sie hatte Striemen an den Handgelenken und relativ Hungrig gewesen als man sie gefunden hatte, aber es ging ihr gut. Ihre Mutter kam aus Sateda und Amalia hatte dennoch… Ladon, John und Woolsey befanden sich im Raum. Amalia ignorierte vor allem Ladon und sah nur auf ihr Kind runter. Sie sah glücklich aus, aber wirkte angespannt. Manchmal sah sie zu ihm rüber. Skeptisch aber neugierig.

Amalia zitterte und sie hatte furchtbare Angst vor dem was kommen würde, aber im Moment hielt sie endlich ihren Sohn in ihren Armen und sie hatte ihn erst vor kurzem kräftig gestillt. Er war schwach, aber sie würde ihn wieder aufpäppeln. Sie fragte sich ob man Faith wirklich Freilassen würde. Ob er nun ein Gefangener wäre, etwas was er niemals sein wollte… Sie fragte sich ob man hier mit ihr spielen würde. Sie war nicht Dumm. Ihr Kind war eine… Abartigkeit für die meisten, vor allem von Ronon Dex aus Sateda. Er war sehr Groß und Stark. Gutaussehend. Sie hatte ihn seid Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Nur jetzt hatte sie keine Nerven dazu. Als die Türe am Ende des Raumes aufging drehte Amalia sich sofort um. Teyla kam als erstes rein, lächeln und direkt dahinter… „Faith!" mit rasendem Herzen eilte sie um den runden Tisch herum und war froh das Teyla weiter zur Seite ging. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und lächelte wobei tränen sich in ihren Augen sammelten. „Du hattest recht", sagte sie leise. „Ich soll nie die Hoffnung aufgeben."

„Ich habe dich nicht gefunden." Es war nicht er gewesen der sie gerettet hatte, deshalb senkte er seinen Blick. „Aber ich hoffe du nimmst mich dennoch."

„Idiot." Amalia kam näher und sie stupste ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen an. „Ich nehme dich immer. Mein Retter." Sie wusste dass er seine Eigenarten hatte und das würde auch immer so bleiben. Aber genau das mochte sie an ihm. Faith verneigte sich tiefer vor ihr bevor er es wagte sie anzusehen. Langsam hob er seine Hände und legte diese an ihre Unterarme, ehe er sich Little Heart genauer ansah. „Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ja. Ohne dich hätten sie mich nie gefunden Faith. Ich wusste das du mich retten wirst."

Er war aber nicht dabei gewesen. Er hatte se nicht einmal gefunden. „Wenn du nicht wärst wären sie einfach gegangen. Verstehst du? Danke." Sie wusste das er sie umarmen wollte, das er sie aber an den Armen berührte war für einen Wraith schon eine sehr Intime Geste. Vor allem vor anderen. „Wir möchten euer zusammen kommen nur ungern stören aber wir sollten uns zusammensetzten."

„Natürlich." Faith führte Amalia zu einem freien Platz, weit genug weg von den anderen, ehe er sich direkt hinter ihr stellte.

John sah zu Woolsey und räusperte sich dann etwas. „Wir haben deine Kleine Dank Ladon finden können. Ladon Radim. Das ist Faith." Stellte John beide einander vor.

Ladon war angespannt, versuchte aber seine Ruhe zu bewahren. Faith senkte seinen Blick als Dank. „Ich hätte sie ohne euch verloren. Ich schulde euch alles."  
Woolsey presste seine Zähne zusammen und sah Faith nun an. „Du würdest auch Informationen preisgeben? Über euch?"  
„Ich werde euch sagen was ihr wissen möchtet aber ich werde meine Art nicht verraten." Sprich keine zu genauen Geheimnisse Preisgeben. Ladon nickte nur etwas als er das hörte. „Wieso sollte ich eine Genii in deiner Nähe lassen?" fragte er um auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Du bist ein Wraiths." Als Faith ihm nun in die Augen sah erkannte Ladon dessen Zorn, aber das war ihm gleichgültig. Hier ging es schließlich um mehr.

„Wer sagt das es mich interessiert was ein Genii sagt?"

„Stopp." Amalia sah von Faith zu Ladon und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich wüsste nicht warum ihr beiden über das sprechen solltet was ICH will. Wenn ich entscheide bei Faith zu bleiben, bleibe ich bei ihm. Mir ist es egal was irgendjemand anderes sagt und kommt uns nicht mit dem Spruch wir wären zu Jung! Wir wussten worauf wir uns alleine. Wir beide wussten es und ich bin so froh das Little Heart da ist. Ich weiß nicht was ihr mit uns vorhabt", sie sah Woolsey nun an. „Aber zurück zu den Genii gehe ich bestimmt nicht. Die Genii haben Jahrzehnte lang einfach darüber hinweggesehen was mit meiner Familie war. Was mein Vater mir und meiner Mutter angetan hat. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen das ein Wraith mich besser behandelt hat, als mein eigner Vater?" fragte se in die Runde und blickte runter zu ihrem Sohn. „Ich wollte meine eigne Familie haben mit dem Wesen das ich Liebe. Faith ist ein Wraith und er wird irgendwann damit beginnen sich Nähren zu müssen. Ich wusste das vor einem Jahr. Ich weiß es auch heute. Und wenn es so sein sollte das er die Kontrolle verliert, wusste ich worauf ich mich eingelassen habe."

„Ich würde dir nie etwas tun!" Faith legte seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Eher Verhungere ich."

„Nein. Wir hatten dieses Thema. Du musst mit Little Heart zusammen bleiben. Ich werde Sterben. Du nicht." Nicht so einfach zumindest. Faith zeigte seine Zähne und damit auch das er nicht Einverstanden war mit der Art wie sie das Handhaben wollte.

Teyla sah zu Sheppard und nickte ihm etwas zu. Seufzend fuhr dieser sich durch sein Haar. „genau genommen Arbeiten wir Aktuell an einem Virus", sagte er plötzlich. „Eines das Menschen nehmen damit sie nicht mehr sterben, wenn Wraith sich von ihnen nähren."

Das Junge Paar starrte ihn einen Momentlang an. Ronon schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Das kann nicht euer ernst sein! Er soll sich an ihr Nähren wenn es soweit ist?"

„Dafür ist Jennifer bei Guide um genau das hinzubekommen!" sagte John nun ernst. „Darum entwickeln wir das Virus!"

„Das geht?" fragte Amalia ernst und sah zu Faith hoch. „Das wäre doch unglaublich!"

Faith spürte eine Last von seinen Schultern fallen als er das mitbekam und musste sich nun doch neben Amalia hinsetzten.

„Allerdings wird es noch dauern bis es Entwickelt ist und Funktioniert", gab Woolsey zu bedenken.

„Ich habe noch ein paar Jahre", sagte Faith leise und sah nun zu Teyla rüber *Ist das wahr?*

*Ja. Es ist wahr. Wir hoffen das es wirklich Funktioniert.*

„Und ihr kann dann nichts passieren?" fragte Ladon verwirrt nach.

„Nichts wird ihr dann passieren. Also?" Woolsey sah Ladon nun an. „Du siehst das Amalia ihren eigenen Willen hat. Sie wird nicht mit zurückgehen."

Ladon schwieg lange und holte tief Luft. „Scheint mir so."

„Wir bleiben hier", sagte Faith nun. „Und warten auf dieses Virus."

„Das ist es was ich auch vorschlagen wollte", sagte Teyla. „Hier seid ihr sicher."  
„Es ist seltsam", murmelte Amalia und blickte Faith an. „Es ist das erste Mal das wir uns nicht verstecken müssen." Sie war erleichtert und er brauchte keine Mentale Verbindung um das zu spüren. Deshalb rückte er nähe und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Es wird alles gut."

Ronon stand fast eine Stunde später auf der Terrasse und musste bei der kälte doch etwas zittern. Sie waren umgeben von Eis, aber es war wunderschön hier. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Er konnte nicht Wahrhaben das ein Mensch einen Wraiths liebte. Er hatte es bei Jen gesehen aber… Die Sache mit Jen war etwas anderes. Oder? Sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie war so lange mit einem Wraiths auf engsten Raum zusammen gewesen. Zugegeben er war immer noch der Meinung dass sie eine Art Stockhausersyndrom hatte, oder wie das hieß was John gemeint hatte, aber… Was sollte er ihr sagen? Sie tat das was für sie richtig war. Aber die beiden… Sein Blick glitt zurück in den großen Vorraum. Teyla, John und das so unterschiedliche Paar standen zusammen. Die beiden kannten sich doch kaum und beide waren verflucht Jung. Die anderen Wraiths würden ihn nicht einfach Akzeptieren. Weder ihn noch dessen Kind. Ronon drehte sich um als Faith in seine Richtung sah. Als die Türe geöffnet wurden hoffte er das dieser dreckige Wraith hier her käme und ihn mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit provozieren würde und er dem Kind die Kugel in den Kopf jagen konnte! Die Schritte stoppten rechts Seitlich zu ihm. Seine Hand war griff bereit an seiner Waffe, dieses Mal war sie nicht auf betäuben eingestellt. „Ich hörte von den anderen das Ihr eine große Hilfe wart um Amalia zu retten." Diese widerliche Stimme… Ronon drehte sich mit Zwang noch nicht um. „Ich möchte mich Bedanken und euch sagen das ich in eurer Schuld stehe."

„Du schuldest mir also was hm?" Ronon drehte sich um und zückte ein Messer aus seinen Kleidern. „Dann schneide dir den Kopf ab und befreie uns von deinem Wesen."

Faith wich sofort einen schritt zurück und man sah ihm die Nervosität an. Er war eben noch unheimlich Jung aber das interessierte Ronon nicht. Wraith war Wraith. Dann straffte das Kind die Schultern und reckte sein Kinn an. „Wäre Amalia verloren gewesen, wäre mein Sohn verhungert, dann wäre ich jetzt schon in dein Messer gelaufen." Er wagte es nicht zurück zu den anderen zu sehen, aber er wusste das Sheppard gewiss einen Blick auf alles hatte. Genauso wie Ronon das auch vermutete. „Aber ich Liebe Amalia. Ich kann nachvollziehen das meine Art dir und deinem Volk viel Leid angetan hat und ich alleine kann diesen Schmerz nicht wieder gut machen, aber ich will versuchen alles dafür zu geben, das so etwas wie Sateda nicht noch einmal passiert."

Ronon musste verachtend lachen. „Deine Worte bedeuten mir nichts!"

„Liebling?" Amalias Stimme ließ beide aufmerken und Ronon senkte sein Messer, steckte es aber nicht ein. „Es ist so Kalt hier!" beschwerte sie sich amüsiert und wickelte Little Heart noch einmal fester in seine Felldecke. „Was machst du hier draußen es ist Kalt und du hast kaum etwas an!" fluchte Faith sofort und zog seine wirklich mitgenommene Lederjacke aus damit er diese um ihre Schultern legen konnte. „Oh viel besser. Und es riecht nach dir", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und drückte das Baby dichter an sich. „Teyla wollte mit dir über die kommenden Tage sprechen."

„Ach ja?" sein Blick glitt zurück zu John und Teyla, beide warteten auf sie. „Dann komm."

„Ich komme gleich nach."

Faith zögerte sofort. Er spürte den Hass in Ronon brennen und jetzt seine Familie Schutzlos zu lassen… „Ist schon gut, es dauert nicht lange."

„Bis gleich Amy" Er warf einen Blick auf Ronon, ehe er sich runter beugte und seinen Sohn einmal genauer ansah, ehe er zurück in das Gebäude ging.

Ronon versteifte sich kurz als er ihn das sagen hörte und Amalia kam langsam näher. „Ich wollte mich auch noch einmal bedanken Ronon Dex. Du hast uns gerettet."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das als Rettung bezeichnen kann." Ronon holte tief Luft, ehe er sich ihr ganz Zuwandte und sie ansah. Warum? „Warum wählst du so ein Leben?"

„Mir hat mal jemand gesagt dass es sich für das was man wirklich will, zu Kämpfen lohnt. Ich war Acht gewesen als ich das von einem halben Erwachsenen hörte." Amalia blickte zu dem Kind in ihren Armen runter. „Der Mann der es mir gesagt hatte war der Neffe meiner Mutter. Er war Stark und Mutig. Ich habe ihn an diesem Tag da das erste und letzte Mal in meinem Leben gesehen. Bis vor kurzem."

Ronon versteifte sich schlagartig und Unglaube machte sich in ihm breit. „Amy?" flüsterte er irritiert. Ja- Er hatte eine Tante die er nie wirklich kennenglernt hat. Sie war schon als sehr junge Frau gegangen und nicht zurückgekommen. Sie hatte einen Streit mit seiner Mutter gehabt. Das wusste er. Als er in seiner Ausbildung steckte kreuzten sich ihre Wege auf Sateda. Amy. Das kleine Mädchen damals hatte ihm gesagt das sie Amy hieße. Es war ein Tag. Mehr nicht. Aber… Sie war… Familie.

„Amy?"

„Amalia, aber meine Mutter sagte immer Amy zu mir. Und jetzt nennt Faith mich auch so", aber meistens nur wenn sie unter sich waren. Amalia schluckte hart und lächelte Ronon dann leicht an. „Ich hätte dich damals so gerne genauer kennenlernen wollen aber meine Mutter war in Eile und… Ich hatte danach keine Chance mehr zurück zu kommen."

„Amy?" Ronon besah sie sich genauer. Das dunkle Haar, die Augenfarbe. Die Hautfarbe hatte sie definitiv von ihrem Vater aber wenn er sie lange genug ansah… Ja. Er sah etwas von seiner Mutter in ihr. „Du bist Amy?"  
Amalia hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen Ronon. Du… Du warst mein Licht gewesen, in all den Jahren. Du warst so Stark und Mutig ich wusste das du mich und meine Mum retten könntest aber damals hatte ich so viel Angst um zu sprechen. Meine Mutter war auf Sateda um Hilfe zu suchen aber man schickte sie und mich zurück zu den Genii. Ich hatte solche Angst. Als Sateda zerstört wurde da…" Amalia schloss ihre Augen und als Tränen über ihre Wange liefen hörte sie Schritte und da stand er direkt vor ihr, das Messer fiel zu Boden. „Warum hast du mir damals nichts gesagt?"

„Meine Mutter sagte ich kann keinem vertrauen. Ich sollte schweigen", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich hoffte so sehr das du mich vielleicht doch einmal besuchen wollen würdest und… Ich hatte immer gehofft dass du kommst." Ronon legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zog sie dann in seine Arme. Familie. Seine Familie lebte? Seine Cousine war am Leben? Er hatte geglaubt sie wäre Tod. Verschwunden! Irgendetwas aber das sie hier heute vor ihm stehen würde… Er musste diesen General höchstpersönlich umbringen! Als Ronon seine Cousine im Arm hielt nahm er die Bewegung in ihren Armen sehr wohl war und da drang auch der Geruch dieser Lederjacke in seine Nase. Wraith. Ronons Augen waren voller schmerz, Hoffnung und Angst. Als Amalia in diese blickte glaubte sie dass er schmelzen würde. „Am Ende hast du mich wirklich gefunden."

„Amy es… Es tut mir Leid ich dachte du wärst nicht mehr… Ich hörte das euer Schiff angegriffen wurde und…" zugegeben er hatte ja nie Kontakt zu ihr gehabt. „Aber als ich wusste dass es dich gab da hatte ich vor dich einmal zu besuchen. Dich und meine Tante. Aber es kam so viel dazwischen und dann hörte ich davon… Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte… Ich hätte dein Leid beenden können."  
„Das hast du. Zugegeben es hat gedauert aber ich Lebe und mein Sohn lebt auch." Amalia blickte in ihre Arme und hörte leise protestschreie von ihrem Sohn. „Er bekommt Hunger. Ronon…" Amalia sah weiter zu ihrem Sohn und Ronon sah die Tränen die immer noch ihre Wange runter liefen. „Ohne dich und deine Freunde könnte ich jetzt nicht hier stehen. Du hast meine Familie gerettet und ich bin euch allen so Dankbar dafür." Als sie hoch sah und lächelte wurde Ronon wieder bewusst was eigentlich Los war. Amy war mit einem Wraith… Obwohl diese Wesen ihre Heimatwelt zerstört hatten! Die Freude sie wieder zu sehen war unglaublich Groß. Trotzdem wich er nun von ihr zurück und schritt so schnell er konnte mit großen Schritten zurück in das Gebäude. Als er an den Dreien vorbei kam, sah John das Ronon Tränen in die Augen hatte. „Was war da los?" murmelte er direkt.

„Amalia." Faith sah wie seine Gefährtin zu Boden ging und zitterte deshalb begab er sich so schnell er konnte zu ihr nach draußen und kniete sich bei ihr runter. „Hat er dich verletzt?!"

„Nein…" Als Faith bei ihr kniete und sie in seine Arme zog, ließ sie es endlich zu, dass wirkliche leidende Tränen von ihr wichen. „Nein es… Es ist anders", schluchzte sie auf und versuchte in seinen Armen zur Ruhe zu kommen. Faith wusste nicht was passiert war aber er knurrte leise und blickte Teyla entgegen die langsam auf sie zukam. „Hey…" sprach sie beide an. „Es tut mir Leid wenn Ronon ausgerastet ist aber… Vielleicht solltet ihr euch zurückziehen? Ich zeige euch euer Zimmer."

Ronon stoppte erst als er in seinem Zimmer war und begab sich direkt zu seinem Waschbecken, ehe er sich übergeben musste. Genau da kam John in das Zimmer und hob seine Augenbraue. „Hey… Alles okay Chewie?"

Ronon hob seine Hand und hing noch einen Moment über den Waschbecken, ehe er sich den Mund wusch und von John ein Glas Wasser gereicht bekam. „Du bist blass."

„Ich hab einen Schock", gab Ronon zu und begab sich zu seinem Bett, wo er sich erst einmal setzten musste. „Ich weiß dass du nicht gerade Gesprächig bist aber, was ist da eben passiert?" John kam langsam näher und zog den Stuhl zum Bett, ehe er sich setzte. „Ronon was war da los?"

Ronon wollte es sagen aber er konnte nicht. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Seine Gefühle das reinste Chaos. Er schwieg einfach. Minuten Lang, als es an der Türe klopfte und Teyla herein kam sah Ronon nicht auf. „Ronon. Amalia hat viel durchgemacht", sagte Teyla angestrengt um nicht laut zu werden. „Ich habe sie eben in die Krankenstation bringen müssen!"

John erhob sich sofort. „Was hat sie?"

Teyla blickte John nicht an, sondern betrachtete einfach Ronon. „Die Ärzte meinen das der ganze Stress nun aus ihr ausgebrochen ist."  
„Ein Nervenzusammenbruch? Ich habe mich schon gewundert das sie so beherrscht war."

Ronon öffnete seine Augen, schloss diese dann aber direkt wieder. „Hast du ihr gedroht dass du ihr Kind töten wirst?" fragte Teyla nun und John seufzte direkt. „Ronon das Mädchen hat genug durchgemacht. Wieso…"

„Ich habe ihr nichts getan!" sagte Ronon wütend und laut, ehe er mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden schlug. „Verdammt genau das ist es ja!" zischte er. „Ich habe NICHST getan!"

„Ronon…" Teyla wurde leise und erkannte erst jetzt wie aufgewühlt ihr Kollege war. „Ich habe…" Ronon wollte alleine sein verflucht nochmal! Aber früher oder später würde das hier eh rauskommen und am meisten schämte er sich… Weil… Weil er sich schämte. Sein Blut hatte sich mit einem Wraiths eingelassen. Sein eignes Blut. Er hatte komplett versagt. „Amalia ist die Tochter meiner Tante", sagte Ronon leise. „Ich habe sie nur einmal getroffen als sie noch ein Kind war und ich hielt sie dann für Tod. Sie… Ich… Sie hat mich erkannt."

Amalia schlief tief. Little Heart schlief direkt neben ihr. Faith fuhr mit seiner Hand unentwegt durch Amy Haare. Er wusste nicht was genau Los war, aber ihre Psyche war durch den Stress angegriffen. So viel hatte er zumindest auch verstanden. Er fühlte sich schlecht weil er sich in der Verantwortung dieses Problems sah. Er hätte schneller und stärker sein müssen! Aber er war nicht wie sein Vater oder wie seine Kameraden die wie Brüder zu ihm waren. Er war kein Blade. Er war ein Cleverman. Er interessierte sich für Physik und darum wie diese Welt funktionierte, jetzt war es egal was oder wer er war. Er hätte es vielleicht von diesem Planeten geschafft. Aber was wäre dann gewesen? Er hatte ein Tabu gebrochen und sich mit seiner Nahrung beschäftigt. Seiner zukünftigen Nahrung. Jetzt wusste er warum es ein Tabu war. Er war damals nicht einfach abgehauen weil Amalia in sein Leben getreten war. Er hatte sich vor so vielen Monaten gefragt wie sein Leben aussehen würde, wenn er sie zurückließe. Er war zwar Jung aber er hatte viele seiner Art gesehen. Er hatte sich schon als Kind gefragt ob das wirklich das große Ziel war. Natürlich fühlte er sich in seinem Hive unter seinen Kameraden und seiner Familie mehr als wohl aber Amy… Amy war eine Erfrischung. Er wusste dass sie sehr gelitten hatte und dennoch gab sie keine Hoffnung auf. Genauso wie er nicht das Aufgab woran er glaubte. Setzte er sich ein Ziel tat er das auch. Als er Amalia das erste Mal geküsst hatte, wusste er dass er es wollte. Es war kein versehen oder eine unüberlegte tat. Er hatte es so gewollt. Er kannte diese Frau so gut wie er sich selbst kannte. Das einzige das er vermisste war diese Mentale Nähe. Deshalb war r ihr zumindest Körperlich immer sehr nahe. Er hielt immer ihre Hand, berührte ihre Schulter oder küsste sie. Es war schwer das nicht zu tun und Amalia verstand sein Bedürfnis danach in ihrer Nähe sein zu wollen. Sie liebte ihn. Er liebte sie.

„Wie geht es ihr?" John stand hinter ihm und Faith holte tief Luft, ehe er einfach weiter durch Amalias Haare fuhr. „Sie muss schlafen", sagte er leise.

John presste seine Lippen zusammen und blickte leicht hinter sich zu Teyla und Ronon. „Du kennst Amalia gut?" fragte John nun nach. „Ich meine so richtig. Über ihr Leben?"  
„Was soll das für eine Frage sein?" Faith schnalzte leicht mit seiner Zunge. „Ich kenne sie."  
„Was weißt du über ihre Mutter?"

„Ihre Mutter." Er stoppte kurz und schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er weiter durch ihr Haar fuhr. Amy liebte es wenn er das tat. „Sie muss schlafen. Wir würden sie nur stören." Deshalb erhob er sich und beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr runter um ihre Stirn zu küssen. Faith konnte sich aber nicht von ihrer Nähe lösen. Langsam lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre und holte tief Luft, bevor er sich nun ganz aufrichtete und sich umdrehte. „Reden wir…" als er Ronon sah wurde er unruhig deshalb schritt Teyla etwas vor. „Wir wollen nur reden. Zusammen. Es ist Wichtig."

„Ich möchte lieber hier bleiben, aber umso eher wir das klären, lasst ihr mich hier her zurück?"  
„Natürlich." Teyla versuchte zu lächeln und schritt als erste etwas zurück damit sie Amy nicht stören konnten. Ronons Augen waren gerötet aber so sehr er diese Wraith hasste, wollte er sich einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er Angst davor dass es alles nur ein Trick von den Wraith war um ihn komplett fertig zu machen und als er Faith ansah… Er sah Sorge in dessen Auge. Immer wieder blickte der junge Mann zurück zum Krankenbett bevor er nickte. „Warum wollt ihr etwas über ihre Mutter wissen? Und was ist aus dem General geworden?"  
„Langsam…" John wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Teyla aus, bevor er weiter sprach. „Zuerst erzählst du uns was du über ihre Familie weist. Ich will alles wissen."

Faith zögerte, nickte aber schließlich. Er wollte das nur zügig hinter sich bringen. „Ihre Mutter starb vor ungefähr… Sieben Jahren. Der General hat sie getötet." Er würde diesen Mann niemals als Amalias Vater bezeichnen. „Sie war da fast 11. Es wurde jedem gesagt das sie eine Grippe hatte, aber der General hatte sie getötet weil sie gehen wollte. Sie stammt Ursprünglich aus Sateda. Sie war in jungen Jahren dem General begegnet und er nahm sie mit."  
„Und ihre Familie?" fragte John weiter. „Die Familie ihrer Mutter?" Faith hob seine Stirn an und seufzte fast. „Wozu ist das Wichtig?" Kopfschüttelnd sah er wieder zu Amalia. „Eine Tante. Amys Tante hatte streit mit ihrer Mutter und soweit Amy weiß ist diese Tante auch kurz darauf gestorben. Hm… Sie hatte einen Kranken Großvater und einen Cousin. Beide sah sie aber nur einmal."

„Einen Cousin?"  
„Ja wir wollten ihn finden." Faith nickte sich leicht selbst zu. „Sie erzählte mir das Sateda zwar zerstört ist aber sie hofft das er noch am Leben sei. Sie dachte erst er sei Tod aber ich hörte von einem Krieger aus Sateda der Wraiths tötet. Darum beschlossen wir ihn zu finden."

„Ihr wolltet also nach Sateda? Dir ist klar das man dich dort gelyncht hätte, wäre jemand dort gewesen." John sah wieder kurz zu Teyla. „Weist du wie er heißt?"

„Nicht wirklich."  
„Du hast mit ihr gesprochen und wolltest ihren Cousin suchen aber… Du kennst seinen Namen nicht?"  
„Ich weiß nicht mal den Namen ihrer Mutter."

„Und wie kann das sein?" fragte Teyla nun direkt nach aber der Wraith schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie weint wenn sie von ihnen spricht. Sie will ihre Namen nicht sagen. Natürlich hätte ich ihr auf den Zahn gefühlt sobald wir wirklich geflohen wären. Aber bis dahin wollte ich keinen Tränen in ihren Augen sehen…" er rieb sich Automatisch seine Brust, als würde diese brennen oder schmerzen.

Ronon holte tief Luft und musterte den Wraith wieder lange. Sagte er die Wahrheit?

„Ich war zugegeben… Verwirrt", gab er zu. „Er Cousin ist ein Kämpfer und wenn er den Angriff auf seine Heimat überlebt hatte, wieso ist er nicht zu ihr gegangen? Amy hätte ihn so gebraucht, wie er sie wahrscheinlich gebraucht hatte."

Wraith die etwas von Gefühlen verstehen wollten… Für Ronon war das einfach nicht vorstellbar. Das war einfach… Sie waren keine Menschen! „Und vielleicht hätte er sie aus diesem Elend befreien können…" Faith knurrte urplötzlich wütend und Teyla griff nach seinem Handgelenk. *Alles ist gut*

*Nichts ist gut! Sie hat gelitten!* Und weil er es nicht für sich bewahren konnte in diesem Moment zeigte er ihr Bilder. Erinnerungen. Gedanken. Teyla entriss sich ihm und starrte den Jungen an, ehe dieser sich umdrehte und zurück zum Krankenbett schritt. Teyla selbst musste tief Luft holen. „Es… W-Wir sollten alleine reden", schlug sie leise vor und blickte John aber vor allem Ronon an. „Ich habe etwas Furchtbares gesehen." Ronon spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen und er war froh als sie drei dann in einem abgegrenzten Zimmer waren. Teyla schloss die Türe und sah von einem zum anderen. „Ich glaube ich weiß warum Amalia sich auf einen Wraith eingelassen hat. Sie…" Kopfschüttelnd und getroffen sah sie am Ende Ronon an. „Sie hat Faith erzählt… Ihr Vater hatte sie nicht nur geschlagen Ronon. Es gab wohl Übergriffe…"

„Sag nicht das er…" Ronon wollte es gar nicht aussprechen aber seine Gedanken machten sich selbstständig. „Er hat sich berührt?"  
„In Jungen Jahren." Teyla schluckte hart und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. „Sie hat sich wohl darum auf einen Wraiths eingelassen."

„Weil ein Wraith schon das Biest war, von dem alle sprachen und sie keine Überraschungen erleben würde", sagte John leise.

Ronon war vollkommen verzweifelt und wütend. Darum schritt er an beiden vorbei und stürmte zurück in die Krankenstation. Faith saß wieder neben Amalia und dieses Mal kam Ronon direkt an seine Seite, aber nur um Amy ins Gesicht schauen zu können. „Ich wollte sie nicht dort wissen, aber sie bestand darauf nach Hause zu gehen. Ich habe sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen", erzählte Faith. „Die Nächte blieb ich in ihrem Zimmer. Die Tage war sie in unserem Versteck. Ich wollte sein Genick brechen aber das hätte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen und trotz allem wollte sie es nicht." Er konnte sich denken das Teyla den beiden Männern alles erzählt hatte. Wütend griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte diese leicht. „Ich wollte ihm sein herz ausreißen, aber nach diesem Tag hat er sie nie wieder verletzt."

Ronon versuchte alles um zu ignorieren das er ein Wraith war. Wirklich alles. „Er hat nie etwas mitbekommen?"

Faith schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah zu Ronon hoch. „Was hätte dich denken lassen das er, ihr Cousin, dich am Leben gelassen hätte?"

„Ich weiß es nicht aber wenn er am Leben ist, wüsste ich das er sie beschützen würde. Sie sollte sicher sein."

„Du wolltest gar nicht bei ihr bleiben." Ronon sah zu ihm runter und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Faith straffte seine Schultern und wurde noch ernster. „Ich liebe sie. Deshalb. Ein Leben auf Flucht vor Menschen und Wraith… Hätte ich ihr das zumuten sollen? Wenn ich keinen sicheren Ort für sie und unser Kind gefunden hätte wäre ich geblieben. Dann hätten wir keine Wahl. Aber wenn er leben würde… Sie könnte Normal weiter Leben. Ohne auf der Flucht sein zu müssen ohne Angst zu haben das ein Mob vor der Türe stehen könnte um sie und ihre Kinder zu töten. Ich kann ihr kein normales Leben bieten. Vielleicht mit Glück hätte man unseren Sohn in einer Gemeinschaft akzeptiert. Dafür das sie ein ruhiges Leben hat, dafür hätte ich sie verlassen."

Log er? Ronon sah zu Amalia runter und auch zu dem Kind das direkt neben ihr im Bett lag. „Es wäre nie Akzeptiert worden", sagte Ronon hart. „Du hättest sie nie berühren dürfen!" Faith lächelte und es wirkte fast schon verzweifelt. „Ich liebe sie. Ich habe ihr gezeigt das ich sie liebe und ohne sie kann ich nicht Leben."

Dennoch wollte er sie verlassen wenn sie in Sicherheit wäre? Wenn sie ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen könnte? Also würde er… „Du würdest dich umbringen sobald sie in Sicherheit wäre", sagte Ronon nun möglichst ruhig.

„Sobald ich ihren Cousin finde und ich weiß das sie und mein Sohn Sicher sind… Würde ich ihr Leben nicht erschweren."

„Das ist gut zu hören" Ronon zückte mit einem Mal seine Waffe und aktivierte sie, ehe er den lauf auf die Stirn des Wraith richtete. Faith verstand nicht was er falsches gesagt hatte, aber da sah er Ronon zufrieden lächeln. „Du hast ihren Cousin gefunden."

„Ronon!" John und Teyla hatten Abstand gehalten weil sie keinen Grund sahen sich einzumischen. Als Ronon aber seine Waffe zog, sprintete John bereits los und packte ihn genau da am Arm, als er abgedrückt hatte. Der Knall und der Aufprall von diesem Körper ließen sowohl das Baby schreien, als auch Amalia aus ihren Schlaf holen. „Verdammt Ronon!" John entwaffnete ihn und sah zu dem Wraith runter, aber außer das Blut sich ausbreitete sah er keine Regung von ihm. „N-Nein!" schrie Amalia panisch auf und versuchte von ihrem Bett zu klettern, ehe sie schon bei Faith am Boden kniete und ihn in seine Arme zog. Eine schwere Wunde klaffte seitlich an dessen Kopf und schnell waren ihre Hände und ihre Kleider ebenso in dunkle Flüssigkeit getränkt.

„Verflucht!" John zog Ronon sofort weg und Teyla kam an Amys Seite als schon Ärzte dazu kamen. „Die Ärzte müssen ihn sehen, lass ihn los"; bat Teyla sie leise aber Amalia schüttelte nur mit Tränen in den Augen ihren Kopf. „Nein… nein! Warum? Warum?!" Mit Mühe trennte Teyla sie von Faith damit die Ärzte an ihn rankamen, ehe sie die junge Mutter auf ihre Beine zog und sie umarmte. „Wir werden ihn retten. Okay? Es wird alles gut."

„Nichts wird gut! Sein Kopf ist… Er… Er…" Amalias Welt brach regelrecht zusammen und Teyla setzte sich an die Bettkannte, aber die junge Frau beruhigte sich nicht. Genauso wenig wie das Baby. „Ich sehe nach was die Ärzte sagen, du bleib hier."

„Er ist Tod."

„Er lebt!"

„Er ist Tod er hat nicht geatmet warum… Warum hat Ronon das getan?"  
Teyla schwieg nun und hoffte das Ronon so schnell nicht hier her kommen würde. Teyla holte tief Luft und nahm das Baby an sich, ehe sie es in Amy Arme legte. „Dein Sohn braucht dich jetzt Amalia. Konzentrier dich auf ihn und sich sehe nach was die Ärzte machen. Wir finden eine Lösung."

Amalia starrte Teyla nun einfach nur an, ehe sie zu ihrem Kind runter blickte. Teyla griff nach ihrer Schulter und drückte diese, als sie nur ein Zimmer weiter schritt um nach den rechten zu sehen.

„Verdammt Ronon! Was soll das?! Was tust du ihr da an, ist dir das klar?" John schob Ronon in ein Zimmer das weit genug weg war. „Er wollte es so."

„Wem willst du das erzählen?!"

„Er sagte: Wenn ich ihren Cousin finde und weiß das sie sicher ist, werde ich sterben weil ich ohne se nicht Leben kann."

John hob seine Augenbrauen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er ist ein verdammter Teenager Ronon! Die sind alle Melodramatisch! Die beiden wären hier in Sicherheit gewesen bis wir Todd erreicht hätten!"

„Er war ein Wraith!"

„Und der Vater deines… Was auch immer. Neffe oder so etwas. Ronon… Du hast den Mann getötet den deine Cousine liebt. Und er liebt sie auch."

„Das weiß ich." Wenn Ronon etwas diesem Wesen abgekauft hatte, dann das er Amalia wirklich innig liebte.

„Da seid ihr." Teyla kam in das Zimmer und sah von John zu Ronon. „Deine Cousine ist vollkommen Fertig! Ich war eben bei Beckett."

„Und?"  
„Es sieht schlecht aus. Wenn wir nicht in der nächsten Stunde einen Wraith hier haben der ihm Leben geben kann, wird er sterben."

„Verdammt!" John dachte lange nach und nickte dann. „Ich rede mit Woolsey. Behalte du den großen im Auge."

„Ja." Teyla sah John nach und blickte dann wieder zu Ronon hoch. „Das war ein schlimmer Fehler Ronon. Ich verstehe deinen Hass. Das tue ich wirklich. Ich verstehe dich aber du hast das Glück einer Familie zerstört. Wenn John keinen Erfolg hat wirst du mehr als nur ein Leben getötet haben."

„Sein Tod war es mir wert." Ronon setzte sich hin und holte tief Luft. Ja das war es.

John war Zehnminuten später im Kontrollraum und wartete dort Nervös auf eine Antwort von dem Hive das in der Nähe zu ihnen im All kreiste. Guide war da. Wenn er ihn überzeugen könnte… Er wusste nicht ob er kommen würde, aber er wollte es zumindest versucht haben. „Komm schon Guide…" sagte John ungeduldig und blickte auf seine Uhr. „John Sheppard." Als endlich Guide in das Bild trat seufzte John fast schon." Du hast dir extra Zeit gelassen oder? Ich warte seit Fünf Minuten!"

„Ich war… Beschäftigt", sagte er ungenau und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Warum die Eile und dieser Stress? Ihr wollte doch nicht Dr. Keller schon wieder haben?" Denn das konnten sie verdammt nochmal vergessen.

„Kannst du einen deiner Leute hier runter schicken?" fing John an. „Wir haben einen schwer verwundeten Wraith und er wird es sonst nicht überleben."

„Warum sollte ich? Damit ihr ihn dann Foltern könnt um an Infos zu kommen? Haha… Vergiss es."  
„Nein so ist es nicht. Verdammt Todd. Es ist kompliziert. Am Besten kommst du selbst."

„Nicht ehe ich genaue Informationen bekomme."

Amalia stillte ihren Sohn und versuchte so runter zu kommen, aber sie fühlte sich so leer. Sein fast 30 Minuten saß sie hier und wusste nichts. Teyla hatte ihr Hoffnungen gemacht aber… Wenn Faith nicht mehr leben würde… Er hatte sie gerettet. Wer würde sie dann retten? Wer würde dann ihren Sohn beschützen? Sind sie geflohen, damit sie sterben würden?

*Vor zwei Monaten*

„Er ist so Groß…"

„Du bleibst ab jetzt bei dir Zuhause."

„Auf keinen Fall! Weist du wie das ist? Er denkt es wäre SEINES!" Amalia stieß Faith etwas von sich und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Ich will einfach hier bei dir bleiben."

„Ich will auch dass du bei mir bist. Wir müssen aber Vorsichtig sein. Ich will nicht das euch etwas schlimmes passiert." Seine Hand legte er auf ihren großen Bauch und streichelte diesen leicht. „Ich meine es wirklich so." Amalia sah zu ihm und rückte wieder an seine Seite. „Ich will bei dir sein. Ich muss… Ich muss das erste Mal nach Ewigkeiten nicht mehr alleine sein und alles alleine schaffen. Noch einmal packe ich das nicht."

„Doch das tust du." Faith legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie näher zu sich. „Wenn du Menschen um dich hast die für dich da sind, wirst du es schaffen."

„Rede nicht so."

„Du hast damit angefangen."

„Sei Still." Tief Luftholend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Wange. „Ich will ohne dich nicht sein. Denkst du unser Kind und ich hätten eine Chance wenn du weg bist? Hm… Lachst du gerade?! Machst du dich über mich Lustig?" fragte sie gereizt und sah zu ihm hoch, aber er lachte nun einfach lauter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist komplett verrückt. Aber das gefällt mir. Und du bist Stark. Stärker als du glaubst. Selbst wenn du mich verlierst du Dummkopf, wirst du Stark sein."

*zurück*

Er irrte sich. Sie war nicht stark egal was käme sie war es nicht mehr. Langsam erhob sie sich um in Erfahrung zu bringen was los war, als sie sich zu dem Zimmer begeben wollte, in welchem er behandelt wurde. Sie sah immer wieder Leute hinein rennen und wieder rauskommen. Eine Frau blieb vollkommen entsetzt vor der Türe stehen und auf diese schritt Amalia zu. „W-Was ist los? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Oh…" die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir haben ihn verloren. Sind sie… Seine…" ihr Blick glitt zu dem Kind in ihren Armen und sofort schwieg sie wieder. „Es tut mir so Leid. Für sie beide."

„E-Er ist… Tod?" Amalia versuchte sich zu beherrschen, ehe sie nickte und einmal schlucken musste. Tod. Zitternd drehte sie sich um und verließ auf direktem Weg die Krankenstation. Ihr Baby hielt sie dabei fest in ihrem Händen.

„Beeilen wir uns besser." John führte Guide und Alabaster von der Jumperbucht weg. Warum die Königin mitkommen wollte, wusste er nicht, Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen wäre sie im Hive geblieben aber sie hatte darauf bestanden zu kommen. Diese Geschichte war auch einfach zu Kurios. Um zu der Krankenstation zu kommen, mussten sie an einer größeren halle vorbei. John erklärte beiden Wraith genauer was passiert ist, als er von weitem Amalia Richtung Terrasse laufen sah. Sie war gut 100 Meter vor ihm aber John verlangsamte nur kurz seine Schritte. „Das dort ist Amalia", erklärte John und wollte sie direkt rufen damit sie zu ihnen käme, weil sie nun einen Gang weiter abbiegen mussten. „Amalia! Hey!" nur hörte Amalia ihm nicht zu. „Sie ist sehr Zielstrebig", fand Guide. „Und ist sie nicht etwas zu leicht gekleidet für diese Temperaturen?" fragte der ältere Wraith und blieb stehen, genauso wie die Königin und John. Zwei Marines waren genau hinter ihnen. „Amalia!" rief John aber da schritt sie einfach nach draußen. Verwirrt sah er zu den Marines. „Bringt die beiden zur Krankenstation ich komme nach!" John hatte ein unheimliches Gefühl. Es war wie eine Art Radar das sagte gleich würde etwas passieren. Also eilte er los, aber da sah er weitere Personen zur Terrasse rennen. „Scheiße!" John ahnte schlimmes. Als er bei der Terrasse ankam, sah er nur die Drei Menschen die ebenfalls hier her gerannt kamen. Von Amalia fehlte jede Spur. Sofort begab er sich ans Geländer und blickte hinunter. Im kalten Wasser waren leichte Wellen zu sehen. „Sie ist gesprungen!" sagte die Airman Salwai Ayesha und blickte zu John hoch. „Ich bin hier noch hinter her aber sie ist Zielstrebig…"

„Wir müssen da sofort runter!" aber bis sie soweit wären… John dachte nur einmal nach, ehe er seine Waffe ablegte und direkt hinter her sprang.

„Er ist Tod", sagte Beckett und blickte Nervös zu Guide und Alabaster. „Ja aber nicht lange", sagte die Königin und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über die Hand von Faith. „Ronon Dex hat ihn also getötet."

„Er muss sehr Stolz auf sich sein", sagte Guide unbeeindruckt. „Ich versicherte John, im Gegenzug für einen gefallen, diesen Jungen zu retten" erklärte er seiner Tochter. „Gut. Einen gefallen offen zu haben ist immer Nützlich. Aber ich werde es tun." Sie wollte es fühlen und sehen. Sein Leben. Er war sehr Jung, wesentlich Jünger wie sie selbst aber er hatte seiner Art den Rücken gekehrt um hier sein zu können. Nun wo hatte ihn das hingeführt? Alabaster legte ihre Hand auf die Brust des Jungen und flößte ihm solange Leben ein, bis dieser seine Augen aufriss und sich sofort aufsetzte.

Teyla blieb bei Ronon ohne etwas zusagen. Die Zeit verrann und sie wusste nicht was da draußen passierte. Sie würde aber ihre Position nicht verlassen damit Ronon nicht auf weitere verrückte Ideen käme. Als die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und ein vollkommen nasser und leicht Blau angelaufener John in der Türe stand. Teyla sah ihn erschrocken an und Ronon stand nun ebenso auf. „Sie ist Tod", sagte John leise und zitternd. „Sie und das Baby sind Tod."

„Was?" Teyla kam näher und griff sich seine Hände. „John warum bist du Nass? Was ist los?"

John schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und war froh als Teyla ihn umarmte und er so ihre wärme spüren konnte. Trotzdem. Sein Blick war auf Ronon gerichtet. „Amalia ist gesprungen. Sie und das Kind sind ertrunken."

„Was?!" Teyla wollte sich lösen und John ansehen aber dieser hielt sie nun umso stärker fest. „Ich habe versucht sie zu retten. Ich konnte es nicht. Sie… Sie musste gedacht haben das er Tod ist."

Ronon starrte John an und spürte ein Messer in seinem Herzen. Er hatte Amalia retten wollen. Er hatte sie vor einem grausamen Fehler bewahren wollen! Warum… Warum… Erschüttert setzte er sich nun und legte seine Hände wieder auf seine Augen. Sein Hass auf die Wraiths, hatte nun das Leben seiner Familie gekostet? „I-ich muss sie sehen!" Jetzt ließ er sich nicht aufhalten. Zielstrebig suchte er das Bett n welchem sie liegen musste und als er es fand brach er fast auf seine Knie. Sie lag da in ihrem Kleid. Ihr langes Haar war Nass und ihre Haut weißer als Schnee. Ihre Lippen so Blau wie der Himmel. Ihre Augen geschlossen. Dicht bei ihr lag das winzige Geschöpf das sie ihren Sohn nannte und langsam kam Ronon näher. Seine Beine trugen ihn kaum und er wusste dass er einen schrecklichen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen hatte. Das erste Mal legte er nun eine Hand auf die kalte Wange des neugeborenen und blickte von ihm zu Amalia wieder hoch. „Verzeih mir. Verzeih mir…" erschüttert schloss er seine Augen und senkte seinen Blick. „NEIN!" der schrille schrei ließ sein Mark gefrieren. „Nein!" hörte er wieder die Stimme des Wraiths und da wurde er bereits zur Seite gedrückt. Betäubt beobachtete er wie Faith beide Körper berührte und klagend seine Stirn an ihre lehnte.


	8. Gold und Silber

„Nein…" Faith fühlte sich komplett zerrissen während seine Stirn an Amalias lehnte. Er wollte ihre aufmunternden Worte hören und ihr lächeln sehen, aber nichts davon bekam er. Nein. Er bekam es nicht. Vollkommen erschüttert hob er nun seinen toten Sohn hoch und drückte seine Wange sanft in seine kalte. „Mein Sohn… Warum. Warum Amalia…" fragte Faith den Regungslosen Körper. „Wieso…" Er kannte die Antwort auf seine Frage. Amalia hatte ihm deutlich erklärt das ein Leben ohne ihn für sie keinen Sinn ergäbe. Als er vorhin aufgewacht ist, hatte er sofort wahrgenommen dass etwas anders war. Jetzt verlor sein Dasein jeden Sinn. Aber es war noch nicht zu spät. Sofort richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um, als er Ronon praktisch neben sich stehen sah. Vorhin hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt aber jetzt… „Geh Weg von ihr!" fauchte er ihn an. „Es ist deine Schuld!"  
„Das sind sie?" Alabaster trat müde in das Zimmer gefolgt von Guide, John und Teyla. Faith sah seine Hoffnung wachsen und versuchte allen Mut zusammen zu nehmen. „Königin Alabaster. Ich flehe euch an. Rettet sie."  
„Sie haben es so gewollt"; sagte Alabaster leise und kam näher während sie das Kind in seinen Armen musterte und dann zu der jungen Frau sah. „Sie starb weil sie dich liebt."  
„Und ich liebe sie. Nehmt mir meine Lebensenergie, nehmt alles zurück und schenkt es ihr!"  
Guide hielt sich am meisten zurück. Was er sah stimmte ihn nachdenklich. Jennifer könnte auch dort liegen und er könnte dort an Faiths stelle stehen. Soweit durfte es nie kommen. Guide war sich sicher das Faith Amalia selbst gerettet hätte, wenn er es denn könnte. Er war so unheimlich Jung dass es schon wieder verrückt war, dass dieser sich auf eine so ernste Beziehung eingelassen hatte. „Die Königin hat dein Leben wiederherstellen müssen, das kann man nicht noch einmal tun ohne sich vorher zu nähren. Du weist das."  
Faith sah auf und blickte dann zu seinem Sohn runter. „Dann nehmt mein Leben zurück."  
„Wenn du das willst." Alabaster kam langsam näher. „Ich muss nicht alles nehmen. Ich nehme nur das was nötig ist und gebe die exakte Menge zurück an deine Geliebte."  
„Und mein Sohn?"  
Alabaster fühlte mit diesem Jungen weshalb sie ihn Mental berührte und ihn versuchte zu beruhigen. Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Entweder sie oder er. Für mehr habe ich keine Kraft." Es war schon überhaupt sehr bedrohlich das sie hier war und das in diesem Zustand. Trotzdem verstand sie sein Leid… Würde sie jetzt aber mehr von ihm nehmen, würde er das nicht einfach so überleben können und… Und sie konnte keine neue Kraft schöpfen.  
Ronon beobachtete wie dass Weibchen auf Faith zu ging, aber dieser nahm sofort einen schritt zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden", sagte er hastig und blickte von seinem Sohn zu Amalia. „Ich will sie retten aber sie würde seinen Tod nie akzeptieren."  
Guide schloss seine Augen und dachte an den Tag zurück als er Dragonfly Tod gefunden hätte. Er wusste dass Jennifer sofort mit ihr tauschen würde. Mutterliebe… Snow hatte sich damals für Alabaster geopfert. Er hatte Alabaster beschützen anstelle seiner Königin zu dienen. Er hatte… Eltern sein war nicht einfach aber dieser junge Wraith verstand sehr wohl was es bedeutete. Er wollte seinen Mund öffnen und etwas sagen, als Ronon dazwischen ging. „Wie viele Jahre brauchst du um Amalia zu retten?"  
Alabaster hielt inne und betrachtete Ronon kurz. „10 Jahre müssten reichen um sie zurückzuholen, aber mehr wäre besser."  
„15?"  
„Ja das wäre sicherer."  
Ronon nickte sofort und sah zu Amalia runter, ehe er Faith ansah. „Ich schenke ihr 15 Jahre. Du rettest euren Sohn."  
Faith wusste das Ronon der Grund für all diese Kummer war. Er hatte ihn angegriffen und ihn getötet und darum hatte Amalia den Sinn in allem verloren. Hatte sie es gesehen? Gesehen wie die Kugel seinen Kopf zerschmettert hatte? „Ist gut."  
Alabaster nickte und nahm zuerst die Lebensenergie von Faith um damit das Kind zurück zu holen. Teyla hielt Johns Hand und beobachtete alles mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie wussten beide wie schwer dass alles für Ronon war… Das er so etwas tat… Er bereute wirklich was er getan hatte. Die Art wie Alabaster von ihm die Kraft sog war anders, wie er es kannte. Es war… Erträglich. Er spürte kaum schmerzen, aber er bemerkte das sein Haaransatz kleine graue Stellen bekam. Er wurde Älter. Plötzlich zum Schluss aber spürte er einen kräftigen Schub zurück in seinen Körper fließen. Er spürte Kraft. „Ich schenke dir Jahre", sagte Alabaster zurück. „Dafür wirst du in meiner Schuld stehen und ich hoffe du weist das du ewig in ihrer Schuld stehen wirst." Sie hatte seine Üble Tat gesehen und sie hatte sein bedauern gefühlt.  
Faith sah in das immer wärmer werdende Gesicht seines Sohnes, nachdem Alabaster ihn mit Leben gefüllt hatte. Erleichtert sog er tief den Duft seiner Haare ein und spürte eine unglaubliche Befreiung als auch Amy tief Luft holte. Zitternd sah sie sich um und realisierte dann was passiert sein musste, da Alabaster noch an ihr hing. „Faith!" sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme und sofort kam er an ihre Seite. „Du Dummkopf!" schimpfte er sie leise und lehnte sich zu ihr runter als die Königin bei Seite schritt. „Du hast mich verrückt gemacht!"  
„F-Faith du lebst?"  
„Ja. Ich Lebe und dich hätte ich fast für immer verloren." Trotz dessen das andere Anwesend waren küsste er ihre weichen Lippen und spürte ihre Arme um ihn. Nur langsam und wiederwillig löste er sich von dieser wunderschönen Frau und gab ihr Little Heart in die Arme. Amalia setzte sich leicht auf und Faith stützte ihren Rücken. „Dank", sagte der Junge Wraith sofort. „Ich Schulde euch alles", sein Blick glitt zur Königin die alles andere als Fit wirkte.  
„Es ist gut." Alabaster beobachtete die kleine Glückliche Familie und spürte den Arm ihres Vaters um sich. Gerade könnte sie wohl nicht alleine stehen. „Wir müssen zurück in unser Hive", kündigte Guide sofort an, aber Faith sprach sofort weiter. „Wenn ihr es erlaubt… Ich möchte hier nicht länger sein."  
Guide sah zu dem Jungen Wraith und blickte zu seiner Tochter runter, welche kurz nachdachte und schließlich nickte. „Ihr könnt kommen. Allerdings solltet ihr euch noch ausruhen. Unser Hive bleibt in der Nähe."  
*Danke* Faith verneigte sich leicht und legte dann beide Hände an Amalias Schultern.  
Als die Königin und ihr Vater gingen, zitterte Amalia leicht und sah zu ihrem Baby runter. Sie hatte ihn umgebracht. Sie hatte… „Ich bin erleichtert dass es dir gut geht", sagte Fath leise und merkte auf. Teyla und Ronon waren im Zimmer zurück geblieben und langsam knurrte der junge Wraith aggressiv. „Bringt ihn raus hier!"  
„Warte…" Teyla kam langsam vor und lächelte etwas. „Ich bin erleichtert dass bei euch noch alles gut gegangen ist. Aber… Wir sollten reden. Alle zusammen. Seid ihr euch sicher dass ihr in das Hive von Alabaster wollt? Seid ihr da wirklich sicher?"  
„Hier sind wir es auch nicht." Faith presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Und ihm kann ich ohne hin nicht trauen. Vom ersten Moment an wollte er mich töten und meinen Sohn genauso."  
„Es gibt nichts zu bereden", sagte Amalia nun leise und sah zu ihrem Sohn runter. „Es gibt gar nichts zu besprechen. Faith, Little Heart und ich gehen auf das Hive der Königin."  
„Amy…" Ronon sah sie vollkommen blass an und musterte sie genau.  
„Nenn sie nicht so! Du hast kein Recht dazu!"  
Ronon sah sofort zu Faith aber den Zorn in dessen Augen konnte er tatsächlich Nachvollziehen und Amalia sagte nichts. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an. Getroffen wandte er sich der Sache ab und verließ daraufhin das Zimmer. Teyla sah ihm hinterher und seufzte leicht. „Ich lasse euch etwas zum Essen bringen", sagte Teyla nun und blickte wieder zu der kleinen Familie.

„Geht es?" John beobachtete wie sehr Alabaster sich an ihren Vater lehnen musste. Guide besah sich das mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er würde ihr seine Lebensenergie anbieten aber das würde er erst tun wenn sie alleine in ihrem Schiff wären. „Sie schafft es."  
„Davon gehe ich aus. Sie ist deine Tochter. Apropo… Was macht Dr. Keller? Gibt es Fortschritte?"  
Alabaster und Guide sahen beide in seine Richtung. „Hat euer Commander es euch nicht mitgeteilt?" fragte Guide überrascht und stoppte kurz da Alabaster inne hielt. Vermutlich um sich zu konzentrieren. John hielt überrascht an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „. Woolsey? Nein wir waren bis vor geraumer Zeit auf diesem Planeten beschäftigt gewesen. Warum?"  
„Fortschritte gibt es tatsächlich", sagte Guide und schritt mit Alabaster langsam weiter. „Allerdings arbeitet mein Mann aktuell alleine weiter."  
„Wieso? Was ist mit Jennifer?"  
„Sie hat vor einigen Stunden Nachwuchs auf die Welt gebracht. Sie ruht sich noch aus."  
„WAS?!" John hob seine Augenbrauen an und suchte etwas in Todds Gesicht. „Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Gut. Sie und meine Mädchen sind wohl auf."  
„Deine… Du… Erinnerst dich?"  
„Ja und wir haben an einem anderen Tag noch einiges zu klären. Jennifer wird euch Kontaktieren sobald sie wach ist." Damit nickte Guide John zu, ehe er mit seiner Tochter in das Raumschiff stieg um zurück zum Hive zu kommen.  
John sah dem Flieger noch einen Momentlang nach und seufzte dann etwas. Jennifer hatte die Zwillinge bekommen. Vorerst mit dieser guten Nachricht wollte er zurück zu Teyla um mit ihr zu sprechen.

*Vor knapp 9 Monaten*

Faith kletterte die Hauswand hoch und schloss direkt hinter sich das Fenster. Amalia befand sich nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Er hörte Geräusche im Flur und wusste dass ihr Vater im Haus sein musste. Das passierte hin und wieder mal. Faith hatte sich damit arrangiert und daher beschloss er einfach hier auf sie zu warten. Natürlich könnte er ihren Vater töten. Er hatte schon zu genüge schlimme Dinge getan, aber Amy bestand darauf es nicht zu tun und keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken. Ihr Versteckspiel war schon riskant genug, aber Faith schwor sich das dieser Mann eines Tages büßen würde. Als irgendwann ihre Türe aufging und Amalia hineintrat hörte er sie erleichtert seufzen. „Ich hatte gehofft dass du da bist."  
„Bin ich einen Abend den nicht gekommen?" er musterte sie lange und irgendwie…  
„Nein", lächelte sie und begab sich zu ihm ins Bett. Ohne scheu legte sie sich in seine Arme und seufzte wieder tief. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte Faith dabei leise und legte seine Arme fester um sie. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken in einem großen Kissen und während Amalia es sich bei ihm bequem machte. „Es geht", murmelte sie leise. „Ich fühle mich seltsam. Ich bin so furchtbar Müde." Faith nickte als er das hörte und blickte zu ihr runter. Er hatte es eben schon wahrgenommen, etwas an ihr war anders. Sie roch anders. „Dann schlaf."  
„Nein, sonst habe ich doch nichts von dir." Amalia richtete sich etwas auf damit sie ihm einen Kuss geben konnte. Ihr Kuss sagte ihm gerade sehr vieles. Faith löste diesen vorsichtig und blickte Forsch in ihre Augen. „Dein Körpergeruch hat sich verändert."  
„Ich war duschen!"  
„Nein… Nein das meinte ich nicht." Verwundert betrachtete Faith seine Freundin länger und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, damit er ihren Geruch aufsaugen konnte. Seit gut einer Woche fühlte sie sich nicht wohl, jetzt… Jetzt konnte er es riechen. Ich Hormone waren anders. „Du bist Schwanger."  
„Was?" Amalia drückte ihn von sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein aber… Wie soll das möglich sein?"  
„Wir sind zwei verschieden Wesen aber wir teilen eine gleiche Körperliche Struktur." Faith spürte eine Unruhe aber gleichzeitig auch eine Freude in sich wachsen.  
„D-Du bist dir sicher?"  
„Ja du… strömst diesen Geruch aus", gab er zu.  
„Ich werde Mutter?" Amalia stand unter schock aber gleichzeitig freute sie sich so sehr, weshalb sie ihre Arme um ihn legte und sich festhielt.

*zurück*

„Das passt doch gut."  
„Da gebe ich dir mal Recht." Jennifer blickte zu ihren Zwillingen runter und berührte ihre kleinen Hände. Sie waren nun fast Vier Wochen alt und bereit für ihren ersten Ausflug nach Atlantis. „Mal?" hakte Guide nach und blickte auf sein Bett runter. Die Mädchen waren wach und blickten müde zu ihnen hoch. „Sprechen sie?"  
„Sie sprechen nicht direkt. Sie zeigen Emotionen."  
„Sie sind Müde oder?"  
„Richtig." Guide hob eines der Mädchen hoch und betrachtete sie lange und eingehend, ehe er die Kleine in Jennifers Arme legte. „Hallo Kleine, gleich darfst du schlafen."  
Guide hob nun auch das andere Mädchen hoch und beobachtete Jen mit ihrer Tochter. Zufrieden reichte er ihr das nächste Kind. „Deine Freunde warten auf dich. Lass uns gehen bevor sie uns wieder Drohen."  
„Sie drohen nicht."  
„Doch das tun sie."  
Jennifer lächelte amüsiert und schritt los als Guide seine Hand an ihren Rücken lehnte. Auf dem Weg durch das Hive begegnete sie noch Ember welcher sich der Gruppe anschloss. Als dann schweigen herrschte sah Jen zu beiden Wraiths zurück. „Ich kann nicht mitreden. Ihr wisst das."  
„Ich sagte wir können bedenkenlos die nächsten Personen Impfen",  
„Gut das wäre doch wirklich gut." Sie hatten vor gut zwei Wochen ihr Experiment gestartet und bisher waren die ersten Personen ohne große Nebenwirkungen durchgekommen. Selbst die ersten Testversuche klappten ohne Probleme. Jetzt ging es dazu über alle Menschen dagegen zu Impfen. Atlantis hatte schon eine Großangelegte Impfung hinter sich, aber einige standen noch aus und sie mussten die Entwicklung weiter beobachten. Sie und Ember arbeiteten recht gut daran und oft genug half Guide ihr aus. Zugegeben. Anfangs bevor sie auf das Hive gekommen war, hatte Jen sich gefragt ob sie wirklich in Atlantis weiter arbeiten wollte auf diese Art und Weise. Eigentlich hatte sie etwas vollkommen anderes von ihrem Leben gewollt und nun war sie wieder hier. Jetzt war alles anders aber sie wollte ihre Arbeit nicht Aufgeben. Mit dem Virus hatte sie ihre Chance gesehen, Sie könnte die weitere Zeit beobachten und Studien anfertigen. Auch könnte sie die Lebensweisen der Wraith festhalten. Guide ging sicher dass Jennifer im Raumschiff saß und beschloss diesen selbst zu fliegen. Ember nahm in ihrer Nähe platz. „Darling wollte doch mitkommen?" fragte sie und sah noch einmal zurück. „Er ist hier sicherer", außerdem wollte Guide nicht auf ihn dort aufpassen müssen. Die Zwillinge im Auge zu behalten würde schon schwierig genug werden.  
„Er wollte sich doch nur einmal umsehen."  
„Atlantis ist kein Platz für Kinder."  
„Ach ja? Er wird enttäuscht sein Guide und das vollkommen unnötig. Ich passe auf ihn auf."  
„Du wolltest dich um deine Forschung kümmern. Die Zwillinge und Darling alleine aufzupassen ist nicht möglich."  
„Ist es sehr wohl."  
„Jen."  
„Hm." Jennifer sah zur Seite und ignorierte ihn nun.  
Ember beobachtete das schweigend und fragte sich wieder warum Guide sich für so etwas entschieden hatte. Diese ganze Situation war seltsam… Menschen waren immer Nahrung gewesen. Immer. Jetzt wurden alle Gesetzte gebrochen. Guide hatte diese gebrochen noch bevor sie ein Mittel hatten das Menschen leben ließ. Das würde alles ändern und Ember war für diese Veränderung nicht bereit. Vorerst würde er einfach weiter seiner Forschung nachgehen und sich ablenken. Und Jennifer war keine Dumme Person. Sie war klug, Motiviert und gab nicht auf.

„Mama schau!" Darling blickte in die kleine Schale vor ihm und war ganz fasziniert von dem kleinen Wesen. Little Heart streckte seine Hände hoch und gähnte müde. „Er hat Hunger!"  
„Er ist Müde", sagte Alabaster und kniete sich zu ihrem Sohn, welcher das Baby von Faith und Amalia beobachtete. „Schauen wir mal ob er einschläft." Alabaster nahm gekonnt den kleinen Jungen an sich und setzte sich auf ihren Thron. *Mama war ich auch so Klein?*  
*Ja das warst du*  
*Hast du mich immer im Arm gehalten?*  
*Immer* Versicherte sie ihm und schenkte Darling ein leichtes lächeln. *Geh und sieh doch noch wo Amalia ist und bring sie her*  
*Ja Mama!*  
Darling hatte keine Probleme sich in dem Hive zu Recht zu finden und er spürte wo man Amalia finden konnte. Faith war in der Nähe. Bei ihm war sie. „Amalia!" sagte Darling und platze in ihr Zimmer. Amalia bürstete sich gerade ihr Haar und Faith stand direkt neben ihr. „Darling!" Amalia lächelte sofort und legte ihre Bürste bei Seite. Das Leben im Hive war Eigenartig, aber sie würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen. „Meine Mama ruft dich!"  
„Wenn das so ist bringe ich dich zu ihr", sagte Faith direkt.  
„Nein schon gut. Little Heart hat bestimmt Hunger. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Amalia legte ihre Hand an seine Schulter, ehe sie auf Darling zu ging und mit ihm gemeinsam zurück zum Saal schritt. „Er ist ganz Klein."  
„Ja das ist er, hat es dir spaß gemacht mit ihm zu spielen?"  
„Oh ja! Er schläft zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit so wie meine Nichten."  
„Du bist ein Stolzer großer Onkel hm?" Amalia lächelte amüsiert. Das Hive war seltsam ja. Aber sie bekam hier so viel mehr wärme, als sie es kannte. „Ja das bin ich!" Darling griff sich ihre Hand und zog sie zügiger mit sich. Amalia musste lachen und blickte auf den kleinen Wildfang runter. Darling erweckte das ganze Schiff zum Leben. Er hatte keine Scheu an die Leute heran zu treten und er machte es sich nichts daraus das sie ein Mensch war. Andere im Hive hatten nie etwas gegen sie Offen gesagt aber manchmal hatte sie doch gewisse bedenken. Zum anderen wiederum fühlte sie sich wirklich wohl und sicher. Außerdem war Jennifer da. Sie war eine richtige Ärztin und mehr Glück konnte sie nicht haben. „Mama!" Darling sprintete in den Saal und eilte auf seine Mutter zu. Amalia schritt langsam ebenso hinein und verneigte sich schließlich tief. „Königin…"  
„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Alabaster direkt und deutete ihr an näher zu kommen. „Dein Sohn ist wohl auf, aber ich denke er muss jetzt schlafen."  
„Tatsächlich? Hm… Mir geht es soweit gut." Amalia kam näher und nahm ihr das Baby ab. Little Heart neigte sein Kopf sofort von der einen auf die andere Seite. „Und er weiß dass er bei seiner Mutter ist", scherzte die Königin und nahm sich Darlings Hand.  
„Ja er hat bestimmt Hunger. Vielen Dank fürs Aufpassen."  
„Ich muss mich bedanken. Das nächste Mal sollte Faith ein Auge auf beide Kinder haben, dann können wir uns unterhalten."  
„Zusammen mit Jennifer?"  
„Das wäre doch ganz Interessant."  
Amalia nickte lächelnd und zwinkerte Darling zu, ehe sie mit ihrem Kleinen zurück zu Faith ging. Bis heute hatte sie ihm nicht mitgeteilt wer Ronon war und bis heute wollte sie es auch vergessen. Sie konnte verstehen dass sehr viel Hass in ihrem Cousin steckte, aber er hatte ihr auch genauso den Boden unter den Füssen weggerissen. Es machte sie nervös an ihn zu denken. Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken. Zurück bei ihrem Partner lächelte sie ihm zu, ehe sie sich setzte und ihr Oberteil etwas löste, damit sie ihren Sohn Stillen konnte. „Er war Brav", erzählte sie „Und die Königin möchte sich mal mit mir und Jennifer in Ruhe Unterhalten. Ihr Männer müsst dann die Kinder hüten."  
Faith musste amüsiert lächeln und kam langsam näher. „Wenn du es dir wünscht sicher." Er setzte sich zu ihr und beobachtete sie dabei wie sie ihren Sohn stillte. Er hatte hier ein neues zu Hause gefunden. Ein sicheres Heim für seine Familie. Trotzdem… Amalia war ein Mensch und selbst wenn auch Jennifer hier war… War sie hier wirklich glücklich? „Alabaster ist sehr Großzügig sie würde uns helfen deinen Cousin ausfindig zu machen. Aber du musst mir seinen Namen sagen, das würde einiges einfacher machen."  
Amalias Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung und sofort lehnte sie es ab. „Wir sollten meine Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Ich bin glücklich und du bist es. Also was spielt da eine Rolle?"  
„Vielleicht benötigt er deine Hilfe? Vielleicht können wir ihm helfen?"  
„Niemand kann ihm helfen!" Amalia holte wütend tief Luft und überraschte Faith damit.  
„Amalia du darfst nie aufhören daran zu glauben dass jemand gerettet werden kann. Du hast mich auch gerettet."  
„Du bist etwas anderes Faith. Mein Cousin ist nicht so. Er will nicht gerettet werden."  
Faith schwieg erst einmal sehr ernst und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Was ist los Amy?"  
„Nichts, ich will nicht darüber reden."  
„Gut. Aber wenn du bereit bist. Höre ich dir zu."  
„Ich weiß…"

Ronon stand als einer der Wachen bereit um Jennifer und Guide abzuholen. Er hoffte innerlich das Amalia dabei sein könnte. Er wollte unbedingt mit ihr reden und einiges zwischen ihnen klären… Nervös spannte er seine Hände an und schritt immer wieder unruhig von einer Stelle auf die Andere. Wie sollte er das was er getan hatte entschuldigen? Amy hing so an diesem Wraith das sie sogar ihr Leben beendet hatte und so… So wie sie da gelegen war, hatte er sie nie wieder sehen wollen. So blass. So Kalt… Davor war sie und ihr Kind voller Leben gewesen… Hoffentlich käme sie… Aber als das Schiff der Reisenden ankam und sich öffnete, war die dritte Person Ember und nicht Amalia. Ronon knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und schritt als erster vor. Das Schlusslicht bildete Airman Salawi.  
Jennifer sah auf Ronons Rücken und blickte zu Guide hoch, er erwiderte ihren Blick und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Sie wusste dass er hier jede Bewegung genau wahrnahm, damit er jede potentielle Bedrohung ausschalten könnte. Es war seltsam ihn anzusehen. Es erschreckte sie nicht, aber jetzt wo sie an sich so viele Möglichkeiten hatte, wollte sie nirgendswo anders lieber sein. Er war wie ein Gentleman. Ein alter Gentleman. Amüsiert sah sie auf, als sie vor sich John und Teyla stehen sah.  
„Jennifer!" Teyla kam als erste auf sie zu und warf einen Blick in ihre Arme. „Deine Mädchen sind wohl auf wie ich sehe. Glückwunsch noch einmal von mir."  
„Danke. Ja es geht ihnen gut."  
John kam ebenso dazu und betrachtete daraufhin Teyla. Sie schien sich wirklich über den Nachwuchs zu freuen. „Und wie geht es Amalia?" fragte die Athoseanerin daraufhin nach und sofort wurde Ronon Hellhörig.  
„Amalia hat sich wahrscheinlich besser eingelebt wie ich. Es geht ihr und ihrem Sohn sehr gut", erzählte Jennifer und ließ sich zu einem Raum führen wo sie sich erst einmal setzte. Guide nahm direkt neben ihr Platz, schwieg aber um die Situation im Auge zu behalten. „Faith passt sehr gut auf sie auf. Allerdings haben Guide und Ember ihn unter deren Fittische genommen. Begeistert ist er nicht so wirklich."  
„Und wieso?" fragte Teyla verwundert nach und nahm eines der Babys an sich.  
„Jetzt kann er nicht mehr jede Sekunde mit Amalia verbringen." Jennifer lächelte warm als sie Guide das sagen hörte. „Allerdings muss er da durch."  
„Er wird im Bereich der Wissenschaft ausgebildet, so wie er es sich gewünscht hat", erzählte Jennifer. „Ember und ich bringen ihm unsere Forschung näher. Apropo… Wie sieht es aus? Gab es nach der ersten Impfwelle, eigentlich Probleme?"  
„Nein", sagte John direkt. „Probleme nicht in diesem Sinne. Woher wissen wir aber das es Funktioniert?"  
„Es Funktioniert", sagte Jennifer sofort ernst. „Ich habe es selbst getestet."  
Guide schnaubte sofort laut als sie das sagte. „Und ich bin immer noch wütend!"  
„Wir streiten jetzt nicht über meine Arbeit!" bestimmte Jennifer ernst und sah ihn an.  
Guide lehnte sich etwas zurück und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Du hattest keine Ahnung wie diese Impfung auf dich wirkt! Du musst schließlich die Kinder versorgen!"  
„Lass das mal meine sorge sein!"  
„Und wer hat sich von dir…" fragte John irritiert von dem Streit und blickte Guide an, dieser aber sah zur Seite. „Du hast dich von ihr genährt?"  
Guide sah sofort wieder John an und knurrte fast. „Denkst du ich würde jemand anderen an meine Frau lassen? Auf keinen Fall!"  
„Aber es hat Funktioniert?" fragte Teyla nun ernst nach. Jennifer nickte wieder. „Wir haben bereits begonnen Planeten zu besuchen und den Menschen diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Einige haben bereits angenommen."  
„Das ist doch gut", sagte John. „Besser wie gar nichts."  
Ember hielt sich am meisten zurück. Er war vor gut zwei Wochen schon hier gewesen und hatte den Impfstoff sozusagen verteilt. Trotzdem… Ihm war gar anders bei dem Gedanken was nun sein würde. „Dennoch müssen wir hier weiter machen", sagte er nun ernst und richtete alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wenn ihr es erlaubt würde ich bereits mit der Arbeit beginnen."  
John dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor er einverstanden nickte. „Gut. Ronon, Salawi, bringt ihn zu Beckett. Ich komme dann auch gleich dazu."  
Als die Gruppe ging dachte Guide darüber nach ihnen zu folgen, aber er wollte Jennifer nicht aus den Augen lassen. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu John und er merkte an wie Nervös dieser wirkte. „Was ist los Sheppard? Angst?"  
„Ich bin immer noch verwirrt darüber wie Jennifer dich an sie ran lassen konnte ich meine… Ember ist zumindest Jung das sieht man aber du bist so… Alt?"  
Jennifer verdrehte ihre Augen und reichte Guide nun ihre andere Tochter. „Und was geht es dich an John?"  
„Ich bin nur Neugierig. Wie heißen den eure Mädchen?" lenkte er ab.  
„Ach… Das. Sie bekommen richtige Namen wenn sie sich bewiesen haben, das ist so bei den Wraiths und da die beiden mit großer Freude Telepathisch in Kontakt mit andere treten. Aber bis dahin durfte ich ihnen Namen geben."  
Guide verdrehte nun seine Augen und man sah merklich wie unzufrieden er damit wirkte. „Emma und Mia", sagte Jennifer lächelnd.  
„Trust und Sinews." Vertrauen und Stärke. Guide warf das sofort nach Jennifer in den Raum. „Sie heißten Trust und Sinews."  
„Wir haben das letzte Wort da noch nicht geklärt", lächelte Jennifer möglichst ruhig. John beobachtete das verwundert und sah von einem zum anderen, ehe er das Baby in Teylas Arme genauer musterte. „Die beiden sehen mir mehr nach Gold und Silber aus", fand John direkt. „Ich meine seht euch ihre Haare an. Wie Gold und dieses weiß dazwischen… Wie Silber."  
Guide blinzelte einmal und betrachtete dann das Kind in seinen Armen. Gold und Silber.  
An sich klang es für ihn nicht verkehrt. Jennifer hob ihre Augenbrauen fragend. „Gold und Silber? Hm… Es passt schon irgendwie…"  
„Das klingt doch wirklich gut", fand auch Teyla. „Gold und Silber sind schöne Edle Namen für zwei wunderschöne Mädchen."

„Es wirkt also tatsächlich?" Beckett betrachtete den Virus in einer Kanüle und schüttelte zufrieden den Kopf. „Das ist wirklich gut. Wir sollten die Langzeitwirkung ebenfalls im Auge behalten und ob eine Nachimpfung nötig ist."  
„Dr. Keller hat das im Auge" erklärte Ember entspannt. „Bisher zeigt sich aber keine Regung. Wir denken das es genügt."  
„Sicher wir können es nur hoffen. Also gut. Dann sehen wir uns mal die Fälle der Personen an denen es nicht so gut bekommen hat. Eventuell kann man noch etwas bezüglich der Nebenwirkungen machen."  
„Ja das sollten wir uns ansehen." Ember ahnte nicht das die kommenden Stunden für ihn vieles verändern würde.

_  
Hi!  
Ich befinde mich ab jetzt im Urlaub und werde erst in ca. 8 Tagen weiter schreiben können. Jetzt startet die Ember ARC und danach ist die FF Fertig :): ) 


	9. Bacteria

Der Sonnenuntergang über der Stadt war etwas so ungewöhnlich schönes, dass Jennifer es jedes mal auf neue Faszinierte. Damals schon als sie hier in Atlantis war, damals noch auf einer wenigen kalten Welt, da hatte sie die Sonnenaufgänge und Sonnenuntergänge genossen. Der frische Wind blies um ihr Gesicht und sie musste ihre Arme enger um sich legen. Es brauchte nicht lange, da spürte sie warme Hände auf ihren Oberarmen und einen großen Körper an sich lehnen. Diese große Person umarmte sie nun fest und blickte ebenso zum Sonnenuntergang hin. „Wo sind die Zwillinge?" fragte er leise nach, da er nicht wollte dass die beiden Soldaten, die ihn verfolgten, hören könnten. „Teyla hat sie. Ich brauchte einen kleinen Moment für mich." Jennifer legte ihre Hand an seinen Arm und lehnte sich weiter an ihn. „Es geht ihnen bestimmt gut."

„Ich vertraue ihnen nicht gerne", sagte Guide. „Ob wir zusammen arbeiten oder nicht, ich kann ihnen nicht trauen."  
„Ich weiß… Aber du traust mir?"  
Guide sagte dazu nichts sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Natürlich."

„Es geht ihnen gut." Jennifer lehnte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und von der eigentlichen Kälte spürte sie schon kaum etwas mehr. „Wann gehen wir wieder zurück?"  
„Ember benötigt mehr Zeit. Ich lasse ihn hier und wir gehen Morgen zurück."

Sie könnten theoretisch gesehen direkt gehen, aber sie war froh das er ihr diesen weiteren Tag ließ. „Ember ist sehr engagiert."

„Das ist er." Guide verteilte leichte Küsse bis rauf zu ihrem Ohr. „Er wird hier zurecht kommen."  
„Ja das denke ich auch." Jennifer konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Sonnenuntergang und löste sich schließlich von Guide. „Gehen wir die Mädchen holen." Die Mädchen. Guide ließ sich von Jennifer zurück in die Stadt führen, während seine Gedanken zu seinen Töchtern zurückschweiften. Alabaster, Dragonfly, Gold und Silver. Seine Freie Hand spannte sie unwillkürlich an. Vor allem Dragonfly…

*Vor einiger Zeit*

„Schnee verschwindet!" Dragonfly trug einen kleinen Haufen Schnee in ihren Händen und sobald sie sich der heißen Quelle nährte, schmolz dieser direkt durch die Hitze. „Schau!"

„Er schmilzt", erklärte Guide seiner Tochter und ging bei ihr in die Hocke. „Siehst du?"

Das Wasser lief von ihrer kleinen Hand und neugierig beobachtete Dragonfly diesen Vorgang. „Das interessiert dich oder?" Sie war so winzig und nahm ihre Umwelt von Tag zu Tag besser wahr. „Daddy?" Dragonfly streckte nun ihre Hände zu ihm, weshalb er sie mit einem sanften Ruck auf seine Arme nahm und aufstand. „Was möchtest du den machen?"

„Ich will meine Mama", erklärte sie ihm müde und lehnte ihre Wange an seine große. „Das lässt sich einrichten." Er schritt bereits mit ihr Los und spürte nach nur wenigen schritten, das ihr kleiner Kopf immer schwerer an seiner Wange ruhte. Irgendwann hörte er auch ihre sanften Atemzüge. Als Guide die Höhle betrat roch es nach gebratenem Fleisch. „Da seid ihr ja."  
„Sie wollte noch spielen", erklärte Guide und legte das Kind zurück in ihr Lager, ehe er sie warm zudeckte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden da stand Jennifer neben ihm und blickte lächelnd zu ihrer Tochter runter. „Ihre Wangen sind ja ganz Rot."  
Guide legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ob sie Krank wird?"

„Nein ich denke es sind Müdigkeitsbäckchen. Sie ist unheimlich süß wenn sie das hat."

Guide nickte etwas und erhob sich nun wieder, wobei sein Augenmerk auf Jen nun hängen blieb. „Hast du schon gegessen?"  
„Ich habe gegessen und es geht mir gut. Wie sieht es mit der Jagt aus? Hast du neue Tierspuren entdeckt?" fragte sie und griff sich seine Hände.

„Wieso? Benötigst du neue Knochennadeln?"  
„Meine Sind zufälligerweise nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."

„Ah…" seufzte Guide und verdrehte seine Augen. „Das heißt ich darf wieder schnitzen?"  
„Nur ein wenig."  
„Ein wenig?" hakte er weniger zufrieden nach.

„Wir müssen zusammen arbeiten", erklärte Jennifer ruhig aber lächelnd. „Wir sind hier auf einander angewiesen schon vergessen? Der nächste Winter steht an und wir wissen beide wie Hart dieser wird. Du brauchst neue Sachen und vor allem Dragonfly hat es nötig."  
Guide würde ihr natürlich diese Nadeln beschaffen, schließlich waren sie wirklich nötig. Er wollte Jennifer nur etwas aufziehen. „Ich bin noch nicht ganz überzeugt."

Jennifer musste lächeln und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du brauchst also Überzeugung?"

„Was kannst du mir also anbieten?"

Jennifer betrachtete ihn nun genauer und musste weiterhin lächeln, ehe sie sich zu ihm hochbeugte und seine Wange küsste. Als sie sich löste und ihn ansah, schien er länger nachzudenken. „Mehr?" hakte Jennifer amüsiert nach und blickte zu Dragonfly runter, ehe sie ihre Hände von seinen Löste um ihn zu umarmen. „In ein paar Tagen kann ich dir mehr geben, aber in der nächsten Zeit sollten wir aufpassen. Sonst haben wir einen zweiten Wirbelwind in unserer Höhle rumrennen."  
„Oh nein", sagte Guide sogleich. Dragonfly war so furchtbar Jung und so schnell noch ein Junges dazu zu holen… Er wollte es nicht provozieren. Als er bemerkte dass sein Tonfall etwas zu schroff war schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Ich wäre mehr als geehrt wenn du noch ein Kind von mir empfangen würdest, aber wir sollten nichts provozieren. Dragonfly braucht uns."  
Jennifers Blick wurde plötzlich wärmer, und anstelle das sie ihm weiter zu hörte küsste sie ihn einfach lange und innig.

*zurück*

Und jetzt überreichte Teyla ihm beide Zwillinge. Sein Nachwuchs. „Sie waren Anständig", erzählte Teyla sofort lächelnd und ließ von den Kindern ab, als Guide sie sicher trug. „Aber ich glaube sie haben Hunger."

„Ach so?" Jennifer blickte auf ihre Zwillinge runter und nickte leicht. Beide drehten ihre Köpfe hin und her als suchten sie etwas. „Wir wollten uns eh zurückziehen."

„Braucht ihr noch etwas?" fragte Teyla beide nach. „Oder kann ich euch eventuell helfen?"  
„Es ist alles okay und danke fürs Aufpassen." Jennifer lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Guides Rücken, ehe sie mit ihm zu ihrem alten Zimmer schritt.

Es ging den beiden gut. Guide überprüfte beide immer wieder und erst als er mit seiner Familie alleine in einem Zimmer war, entspannte er sich wieder. „Wer hat mehr Hunger?" fragte Jennifer während sie ihre Haare mit einer Spange zurücksteckte. Das kurze Haar rächte sich nun.

„Beide?"

„Du weist was ich meine." Jennifer begab sich zum Bett und zog ihre Jacke aus, ehe sie ihr T-Shirt hochschob und ihm andeutete ihr eines der Kinder zu geben. Als sie eines im Arm hatte, fing sie sofort an diese zu stillen. „Das kitzelt mich immer noch", sage Jen und blickte zu ihrem Partner, welcher sich neben ihr hinsetzte. „Du verbringst eine große Leistung."

„Ich wollte nie Kinder haben."

Guide holte durch seine Nase tief Luft und wünschte sich gerade das er sich mental mit ihr vereinigen könnte. „Ich wollte nicht Heiraten und ich wollte auch keine Kinder. Ich wusste damals nicht wie ich mit all dem… Ich war so Jung." Jennifer strich sanft über die Wange ihrer Tochter. „Ich war 28. Für Menschen aus meiner Welt ist das kein wirkliches Alter. Man findet sich da erst so wirklich und sucht langsam nach einem Ziel. Rodney wollte Heiraten. Er hatte mir einen Antrag gemacht kurz bevor wir beide dann in dieser Welt gelandet sind. Ich wollte den Antrag ablehnen." Jennifer sah flüchtig zu Guide hoch, ehe sie wieder zu ihrem Baby in ihren Armen sah. „Und kein Jahr später hatte ich Dragonfly im Arm. Er war wohl einfach nicht der Richtige, sonst hätte ich ihm doch nachgegeben oder?" fragte Jen leise nach. „Ich wusste das er Kinder wollte und alles drum und dran aber ich konnte mir das einfach nicht vorstellen. Nicht so plötzlich und trotzdem hatte ich dann ein Kind von dir bekommen und war kaum Älter geworden." Sie schwieg nun lange und reichte ihm nun dass eine Kind, damit sie das andere zu sich nehmen konnte. „Ich vermisse Dragonfly."

Guide sagte lange nichts zu dem was Jennifer sagte, er hörte diese Dinge so wirklich erst zum ersten mal, abgesehen von der Sache mit Dragonfly. „Sie fehlt mir auch."

„Sie wäre bestimmt, vollkommen aus dem Häuschen wegen der Zwillinge."

„Ja."

„Sie hätte darauf bestanden das sie bei ihr schlafen würden."  
„Ja."

„Und sie hätte… Sie hätte…" Jennifer presste ihre Lippen zusammen und ihre Augenbrannten wieder, weshalb sie diese erschüttert schloss. Bevor sie aber anfing zu weinen, nahm sie seine Stirn an ihrer Schläfe war und spürte seinen Arm um ihren Rücken. Er sagte nichts, aber er spürte den gleichen Schmerz wie sie. Der Schmerz war so groß das er ihn nicht verbergen konnte und gerade auch nicht wollte.

Ember merkte auf als er große Emotionen von Guide wahrnehmen konnte und hing daraufhin direkt wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Seit Jennifer da war, passierte es immer wieder dass die Gefühle dieser Personen seine Selbstkontrolle überstiegen. Wenn Wraiths das passierte, konnten die naheliegenden Personen auf dem Hive das gleiche spüren oder sehen. Gerade fühlte Ember den Verlust und den Schmerz den Guide empfand. Dragonfly. Ember wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie es war sein eignen Nachwuchs zu verlieren. Er spürte genau wie Groß die Zuneigung war, die Guide für seine Tochter empfunden hatte. Vier Töchter. Es war schon fast Bemerkenswert gleich vier Töchter in die Welt zu setzten. Drei davon Lebten noch. Eine war Königin und Ember würde schwören können das Gold und Silver ebenso Großartige Königinnen werden würden. Die Zukunft würde um so viel anders sein. So Anders das Ember sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen konnte. Er würde viel Zeit benötigen um so vieles Neue zu Akzeptieren. Menschen waren immer Nahrung gewesen. Jetzt waren sie so viel mehr. Sein Blick glitt zu Zelenka. Vor gut zwei Wochen waren sie beide in eine sehr unangenehme Lage geraten. Daran wollte Ember nur nicht wirklich nachdenken. Und Zelenka wollte es wohl genauswenig. Es war nicht so das es Ember abstieß aber Zelenka hatte sein Leben gerettet und das war etwas was nicht jeder für einen tat. Für Ember waren sie beide nun Brüder und mussten beiden irgendwie lernen damit klar zukommen.

„Diese Mission ist so Scheiße…"

„Sag so etwas nicht laut", murmelte eine junge Frau zurück. „Außerdem müssen wir nur die Wissenschaftler im Auge behalten."  
„Müssen wir hier dann unbedingt-"

„Wir werden nicht unseren Posten verlassen!" schimpfte Salawi leise. „Ein Fehler kann diese Mission und Leben gefährden. Wir werden das hier sauber zu Ende bringen."

„Oh man."

Salawi warf ihrem Kollegen einen ernsten Blick zu und als die Wissenschaftler zurückkamen sicherte sie zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen die Gegend ab und begab sich mit allen zurück zum Stargate.

Sie nahm ihren Job sehr ernst. Ayesha Salawi hatte sich genau das hier ausgesucht. Sie hatte Soldat werden wollen und sie hatte ihr Ziel auch erreicht. Atlantis war für sie die Chance sich zu beweisen. Sie war Jung und Unerfahren. Sie war kein Profi aber sie wollte einer werden. Irgendwann. Zurück in Atlantis begab sie sich als erstes zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte nichts Wirkliches von der Erde mitgebracht. Sie wollte nichts dass sie hätte von ihrem Ziel ablenken können. Für Ayesha gab es nur genau das hier. Müde blickte sie nun zu ihrem Bett und beschloss sich ruhe zu gönnen bevor ein neuer Tag mit neuen Herausforderungen beginnen würde. Der Weg zu ihrer Dusche war ihr nur jetzt gerade am liebsten. Kaum das sie sich entkleidete und unter diese warmen Strahlen trat seufzte sie entspannt. Pflichterfüllung. Loyalität. Stolz. Lächelnd lehnte sie ihre Stirn an die kalten fließen und bekam direkt eine Gänsehaut. Sie hoffte sie würde danach direkt ins Bett kommen, sie wusste auch das es anders kommen würde. Sie war sehr Streng wenn sie auf Missionen war. Sie wollte vollen Einsatz von sich selbst und anderen. Aber wenn sie Freizeit hatten war ihr Team, auch ihre Familie. Bestimmt würde man schon bald an ihrer Türe klopfen und sie zu den Aufenthaltsräumen führen. Sie würde wieder nur wenig Schlaf… Ein Alarm ging los. Salawi stellte sofort das Wasser ab und sprintete in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Ihr Haar rubbelte sie auf einer Seite so gut sie konnte trocken. Als das erledigt war, schnallte sie noch ihre Waffen fest und sprintete Los. „Was ist passiert?!" fragte sie den ersten Soldaten aus ihrer Truppe den sie antraf, dieser bewegte sich eiligst Richtung Kontrollraum. „Wir sollen den Kontrollraum absichern. Niemand und nichts darf von dort Weg. Es wird bereits alles abgeriegelt. Die Mission auf der wir waren. Anscheint sind irgendwelche Bakterien mit rüber gekommen und die fressen unsere Sachen auf."

„Verstehe. Dann sucht die anderen. Wir müssen die Sache schnell unter Kontrolle bringen."

„Ihr dürft jetzt auf keinen Fall gehen!"

„Wir haben auch nicht vor zu gehen!" sagte Guide ernst und blickte Sheppard an. „Diese Bakterien fressen auch unsere Materialien auf. Ich würde es nie riskieren diese Bedrohung in mein Hive zu bringen!"

Jennifer stillte gerade wieder eines der Kinder während sie an dem Runden Tisch saß und sich umsah. Woolsey, Ronon, Teyla und John waren Anwesend. Ember befand sich in einer der abgesperrten Bereiche zusammen mit anderen Wissenschaftlern. „Wir müssen bleiben bis wir mehr wissen. Ich würde selbst mithelfen", schlug Jen vor und blickte zu Guide. „Wenn wir beide helfen zusammen mit Guide und Zelenka können wir es schaffen."  
„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Guide direkt. „Wir wissen nicht wie die Kinder darauf reagieren und du musst für sie da sein." Und er für die Drei. „Ember wird das regeln. Ich traue ihm." Sie mussten sich alle einfach bis dahin gedulden.

„Ich mache mir eher darüber sorgen das du hier bist und dieser Typ genauso", sagte John ernst. „Und ihr müsst euch nähren."  
Guide straffte seine Schultern und lehnte sich zurück. „Bis es soweit ist werden wir schon wieder zurück sein. Außerdem besteht für mich kein Hindernis."  
John schwieg dazu ernst und warf einen Blick auf Jennifer. Natürlich. Für Guide bestand kein Hindernis. Aber für Ember sah das nicht so aus. Er konnte nur hoffen das Zelenka schnell auf Ergebnisse käme…

„Ich denke vorerst müssen wir einfach zusammen arbeiten", fing Woolsey an aber Guide verdrehte nur seine Augen und stand auf. „Wir ziehen uns bis dahin zurück."

„Guide…" fing Jen an, aber da nahm er ihr schon eines der Babys aus den Armen. Das andere stillte sie ja Aktuell noch. Es war bisher ziemlich auffällig wie wenig Guide von Woolsey hielt. Wenn er mit Carter oder Teyla sprach, war sein Ton vollkommen anders.

Während Jennifer ihre Kleider zurechtrückte und ihr Baby wieder gut hielt, beobachtete Ronon das Paar lange. Ja. Er hatte schon sehr lange Gefühle für diese Ärztin. Damals hatte sie ihm klar gemacht das sie einen anderen mochte heute wusste er, das wenn er sich angestrengt hätte… Er wollte wissen wie es Amalia ging. Er wollte die Chance haben um mit ihr zu reden, aber wenn er Guide beobachtete und sah wie sehr er Jennifer vor ihnen abschirmte, wusste er das Faith das niemals zulassen würde. Noch war Amalia außer Reichweite für ihn. Und Jennifer? Er sah wie sie Guide anlächelte und sich der Wraiths sofort entspannte. „Ember bekommt das hin", sagte Jennifer nun zu den anderen aber vor allem zu Woolsey. „Ich weiß dass er das kann und ihr wisst es auch. Er hat euch immerhin vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen geholfen."

„Und hat sich dabei an Zelenka genährt!" warf Ronon ernst ein.

„Weil er ihn vor einen Angriff beschützt und dabei schwer verwundet wurde. Außerdem hat Zelenka es ihm angeboten", sagte Jennifer. „Außerdem sollten wir gewisse Dinge klären. Wir alle sind Geimpft. Wenn sich einer dazu entscheidet einem Wraiths zu helfen, dann soll er es tun ohne das er sich so etwas anhören muss Ronon!"

Ronon schnaubte abfällig. „Hilfe nennt man das jetzt…" Jennifer wollte sich jetzt aber nicht um so etwas wie Moral mit Ronon streiten. Deshalb sah sie zu Guide hoch und deutete ihm an weiter zu gehen.

In ihrem Zimmer legte Jennifer ihre Tochter auf das Bett und Guide legte das andere Mädchen ebenso dazu. „Wir kommen hier erst einmal nicht weg Guide. Ich weiß das wir nicht in die Quarantänezone können aber können wir nicht versuchen von hier aus etwas zu machen?"

„Wir bräuchten genaue Exemplare und damit würden wir diese Bereiche hier ebenfalls kontaminieren. Das können wir nicht riskieren."

„Ich weiß das aber… Ich mache mir sorgen. Wird Ember das aushalten? Es kann Tage dauern bis sie zu Ergebnissen kommen und du hast Ronon erlebt."

Guide trat nun hinter Jennifer und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Wir haben die Impfung für genau diese Zwecke geschaffen. Menschen müssen lernen dass wir in solchen Situationen auf eure Hilfe angewiesen sind. Ember hätte nie hier nach Atlantis kommen müssen, aber er wollte bei unserer Forschung helfen."  
„Ich weiß… Nur habe ich bei Ronon kein gutes Gefühl nach allem was war."  
Guide blickte von ihr runter zu den Kindern und konnte dem nur zustimmen. Er würde kein Auge schließen solange er hier mit seiner Familie wäre. Er misstraute ihnen und vor allem Ronon. „Du solltest dich ausruhen", schlug er leise vor. „Und Morgen klären wir alles weitere. Auch ob wir helfen können."

„Hm…" Jennifer lehnte sich an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich denke ich Dusche erst einmal." Langsam drehte sie sich um und schlang zunächst ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Hoffentlich geht alles gut."  
„Das wird es. Mach dir keine sorgen."

Jennifer beobachtete Unruhig das Treiben in ihrer Zone. Das Bakterium schritt heran. Sie wusste inzwischen dass dieser Bakterium Genetisch verändert worden sind und sogar von Replikatoren war die Rede. Guide unterhielt sich angestrengt mit Teyla und John. Sie selbst hielt ihre Kinder sicher bei sich. Neun Tage. Seit Neun Tagen kamen sie hier nicht weg und so langsam wurde das ganze zu einem Drahtseilakt. Nervös sah sie zu den Zwillingen runter und wiegte diese sanft, als sie ein räuspern hörte. „Alles okay?"

„Ronon!" Jennifer sah sofort Richtung Guide und die anderen, aber ihr Partner war so im Gespräch das er nichts mitbekam. Ronon folgte sofort ihrem Blick und seufzte dann leicht. „Ich werde dir oder deinen Kindern nichts tun Jennifer."  
„Du musst verstehen das ich beunruhigt bin", gab diese zurück und drückte die Mädchen näher an sich. „Nachdem was gewesen war… Mit Amalia und Faith… Ich wusste das du Wut in dir trägst aber das… Du hast keine Ahnung was du getan hast."  
Ronon schluckte schwer und nickte nur ganz leicht, ehe er versuchte ihre Mädchen genauer anzusehen. „Ich wolle Amalia beschützen."

„Amalia hat eine Entscheidung getroffen und sie ist glücklich damit. Muss dann noch irgendetwas eine Rolle spielen? Außerdem, nicht einmal bei mir bist du so durchgedreht und wir kennen uns Ronon. Amalia aber…"

„Sie hat es dir nicht gesagt?" fragte Ronon verwundert nach. Jennifer zögerte kurz und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wovon redest du?"  
„Amalia ist meine Cousine."

Jennifer hob ihre Augenbrauen und seufzte dann mitfühlend. „Ach. Ronon… Warum hast du damals nichts gesagt?"  
„Das habe ich. Genau genommen, hat Amalia mich angesprochen ich hatte sie nicht erkannt."

„Aber…"

„Ich weiß dass ich ihr etwas furchtbares angetan habe", sagte Ronon ernst. „Ich kann das mit diesem Wraith zwar nicht… Nicht einfach so akzeptieren aber sie ist meine Familie und ich will sie sprechen. Bitte sag ihr das von mir."

Jennifer schwieg nun lange. „Ronon… Ich werde ihr das ausrichten aber nachdem was passiert ist… Sie hat uns, sie hat niemandem etwas von dir erzählt. Ich bin selbst immer noch überrascht."  
„Bitte sag ihr das ich sie reden möchte. Egal wo und egal wer mit ihr dabei sein wird. Ich will sie einfach nur sehen. Es… Es geht ihr doch wirklich gut? Und… Ihrem Sohn?"  
Jennifer nickte leicht und seufzte dann schwer. „Amalia ist glücklich. Sie ist zwar sehr Jung, wesentlich Jünger als ich selbst aber sie ist eine unglaublich tolle Mutter. Ich hätte das was sie durchgemacht hatte, nie so überstehen können. Ronon ihr eigener Vater hatte sie Missbraucht und angefasst. Er hatte geglaubt das Baby wäre von ihm bis sie es geboren hatte und… Faith hat sie gerettet auf so viele verschiedene Weisen. Die beiden sind selbst noch Kinder aber sie geben sich alle mühe. Guide hat ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen, ich glaube Faith sieht in ihm etwas wie einen Mentor oder Vater." Jennifer hielt es für das Beste Ronon alles zu sagen. Damit dieser es verstand. „Und er lässt Amalia nicht alleine. Sie ist immer in Sicherheit aber im Grunde muss er sie vor keinem Beschützen. Alabaster mag sie und deshalb würde ihr ohne hin niemand etwas tun. Sie hat sich sogar in dieses Seltsame Zusammenleben der Wraith integriert und das noch vor mir. Es ist alles Neu für sie und für mich. Aber sie meistert das alles mit Links. Sie ist eine Kämpferin wie du und… Little Heart wächst. Weist du Ronon oftmals schafft es ein Mann nur zu dem herzen einer Frau über ihr Kind. Ich weiß dass dir dein Neffe nicht egal ist. Aber was auch immer du in dem ganzen siehst. Wie abstoßend und widerlich du es findest. Du hast Familie gefunden, ist dir das bewusst?" fragte Jennifer leise. „Amalia ist deine Cousine, du hast Blutsverwandtschaft die noch am Leben sind und einen wundervollen Neffen. Meinst du nicht auch er sollte mehr über seine Herkunft wissen? Amalia ist praktisch in Gefangenschaft aufgewachsen und hat keine Ahnung von der Welt ihrer Mutter und derer Mutter. Du schon. Du kannst ihm von eurer Welt, eurer Geschichte, euren Gebräuchen etwas beibringen und von seinem Tragischen Fall der wirklich Niemals vergessen werden darf. Dein Neffe steht an einem Punkt an dem er beides ausleben wird. Er ist dein Blut. Er ist auch Faiths Blut. Und Faith ist Kaum 16. Er ist ein richtiger Teenager und hat seinen Vater verloren. Guide übernimmt diese Position zwar Aktuell und da sie beide die gleiche Art sind ist es nicht verkehrt aber… Siehst du nicht deine Möglichkeiten? Du kannst mit dazu beitragen das die Zukunft für alle kommenden Generationen besser wird. Faith kann zu dir genauso aufsehen wie zu Guide. Du musst es nur wollen."

Ronon hörte Jennifer fast schon sprachlos zu und schloss dann lange seine Augen. Blutsverwandtschaft.

„Amalia und Faith haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht und jetzt steht ein so langes Leben vor ihnen. Hilf mit se in die richtige Richtung zu lenken und ich versuche alles damit sie dich anhören wird. Okay?"

Ronon sah in Jennifer jemanden den er verloren hatte. Waren alle Ärzte so? Lächelnd öffnete er seine Augen und nährte sich ihr, wobei er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sann runter zu ihren Töchtern sah. „Du bist schon da. Du wirst die Dinge ändern."

Ronon überlegte kurz, beugte sich dann aber zu ihr vor und küsste ihre Wange. „Und du bist auch eine gute Mutter. Danke das du mit mir gesprochen hast."  
„Schon gut ich höre dir immer zu. Wir sind schließlich Freunde." Jennifer lächelte warm und bemerkte Guide im Hintergrund. Er wirkte besorgt und vielleicht auch Eifersüchtig. John und Teyla blickten ebenfalls zu ihnen ohne sich einzumischen. „Ich denke ich gehe jetzt mal zu Guide bevor er auf den Gedanken kommt mit dir Konkurrieren zu müssen."  
Ronon neigte etwas seinen Kopf und beobachtete wie sie dann zu der Gruppe schritt. Als sie bei ihnen zum stehen kam, legte Guide eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und warf einen Blick auf ihn, ehe er wieder mit Teyla sprach. Little Heart. Ja. Little Heart war sein Neffe und nichts würde etwas daran ändern. Vermischtes Blut… War das wirklich die Antwort?

Ember war hochkonzentriert als er den nächsten Testlauf durchging. Nervös blickte er auf ihre neuen proben und Zelenka stand direkt neben ihm. Sie hatten nach etlichen Fehlversuchen beschlossen einen neuen Testlauf zu wagen aber… Ember hatte furchtbare Probleme um sich zu konzentrieren. Sein innerstes brannte aus. Er war schon Hungrig gewesen als sie hergekommen waren. Zu Letzt hatte er sich nur von Zelenka genährt und danach im Hive… Da war er nicht dazu gekommen und nun. Das von Zelenka war ja schon fast nichts gewesen, immerhin war er an dem Zeitpunkt verdammt schwer verwundet gewesen und das hatte ihm alle Kraft geraubt. Von Stärke war da nichts zu sprechen. Jetzt war er am durchdrehen. Eine falsche Bewegung von ihm oder der Menschen und er würde… Oh…Er spürte ihre Stärke. Zelenka war so dicht neben ihm das die Erinnerung daran sein ganzen innerstes zum beben brachte. Hunger. Hunger war so furchtbar. Ja er könnte den anderen sagen was los war, aber er wollte nicht darüber reden. Er würde es bis zur Fertigstellung schon schaffen. Oder er würde mit Zelenka reden er hatte ihm immerhin schon einmal geholfen. „Nein!" hörte er plötzlich Zelenka sagen und blinzelte einmal. Schon wieder ein Fehldurchlauf. Zischend begab er sich zurück an seinen Computer und tippte von neuem drauf los. Vor einigen Stunden hatte er Proben von dem Objekt geholt das zu erst Kontaminiert gewesen war und anhand dieser proben arbeiteten sie. „Es mutiert darum", sagte Zelenka ernst. „Darum klappt es nicht. Wir sind nicht schnell genug. Wenn da so weitergeht…" Zelenka kam auf Ember zu gelaufen. Natürlich war ihm die ganzen Tage über aufgefallen das der Wraith… sehr… Angespannt wirkte. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und Träge. Er wirkte immer öfters sehr Abwesend. Müdigkeit? Oder…? „Ember? Ist alles okay?"

Ember war so in Gedanken und seinem Hunger verfallen das sein Verstand abschaltete als Zelenka seinen Arm berührte und Ember kaum die Chance hatte nachzudenken. Zischend packte er den Wissenschaftler und drückte ihn an den nächsten Tisch, wobei er seine rechte Hand hob und… Stoppte. Er hörte Waffen die sich entriegelten und sein eigner Verstand kam zurück. Erschrocken und beschämt über sein Kontrollverlust ließ er sofort von Zelenka ab und sah den Schock in dessen Augen. „Schon okay!" sagte Zelenka sofort ernst und richtete sich auf, wobei er seinen Kragen richtetet und sich umsah. Die Soldaten hielten alle ihre Waffen auf Ember gerichtet. „Zelenka?" sagte Lorne der Mann mit dem höchsten Rang unter der Gruppe der Soldaten. „Es ist alles Okay wir müssen uns beruhigen!"

„Ich sehe das nicht so. Er hat Hunger", sagte Lorne ernst.

„Ember… Wie sieht es aus, hast du Hunger?" fragte Zelenka ernst und nährte sich dem Wraiths. Ember ballte seine Hände zur Faust und schwieg lange. „Ich habe mich unter Kontrolle.

„So sieht das nicht aus." Major Lorne griff sich Embers Arm und sofort knurrte dieser. Die Waffe des Majors war auf ihn gerichtete und der Wraiths zeigte seine Zähne. „Wenn du mich anschießt werde ich mich nicht regenerieren können. Ja ich Hungere gerade und sehr bald muss ich mich nähren."

Stille. Es herrschte absolute Stille. „Hm… Was das angeht. Ich habe ja schon mal…" fing Zelenka an aber Lorne war absolut dagegen. „Wir brauchen dich genau hier und können uns keine Stunden leisten. Wir wissen dass es dich nicht tötet aber dich umhaut."

„Aber was machen wir dann?"

Lorne sah sich um und blickte zu den Soldaten wobei er nachdenklich wurde. Nach kurzer Diskussion führt er Ember und Zelenka Richtung Gateraum. Da dieser Bereich genauso abgesperrt war und sich noch in ihrer Zone befand hielt Lorne es besser hier weiter zu reden. Die anderen Wissenschaftler würden sich schon um die Sache dort kümmern solange sie hier das Problem mit dem Wraiths hätten. „Major ich kann ihm helfen!"

„Nein! Darüber reden wir nicht mehr!" Lorne sah den Wraiths an und dieser blickte ihm kühl entgegen. Ja verdammt das Ding musste sich nähren. „Sir?" die Stimme einer Frau unterbrach das Schweigen. Lorne sah zum Kontrolltisch und war überrascht als er Salawi erkannte. „Sir geht es darum einen Freiwilligen für den Wraiths zu finden?"

„Ja. Er muss sich nähren und wir brauchen ihn für die Forschung sonst können wir das alles hier vergessen", erklärte er sachlich und schnell. Wenn könnte er… „Ich mache es sir."

„Was? Das musst du nicht Airman."

„Doch. Einer muss es doch tun und ich habe sowieso nichts zu tun." Genauso wie die meisten Soldaten. Gerade waren einfach Wissenschaftler diejenigen die benötigt wurden und Arbeit hatten.

Ember spannte sich bis aufs äußerte an. Er konnte ihre Lebenskraft spüren. Er konnte sie so sehr wahrnehmen das er sie am liebsten gleich… Beschämt schwieg er. Beschämt und Hungrig. „Wo… Sir?" fragte Salawi nun ernst aber bevor Lorne Antworten konnte mischte Zelenka sich ein. „Irgendwo… Privater." Ember dankte ihm in Gedanken und folgte Lorne als dieser ihm andeutete mitzukommen. Salawi begab sich als erste in den Raum und nahm dort setzte sie sich auf den bequemsten Sessel. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und sah Ember direkt an.

Der Wraith nahm seinen Blick nicht von ihr. Er nahm war das hinter ihm Soldaten an der Türe standen mit entriegelten Waffen. Lorne stand ebenso ganz Dicht und Zelenka auch. So öffentlich… Sich so öffentlich nähren zu müssen war so… Er fühlte pure Scham. Vor allem weil sie wie eine Königin da saß und ihn ansah. „Soll ich etwas tun?" fragte Salawi mit leichter aber Selbstsicherer Stimme. „Löse die oberen Knöpfe deiner Kleidung. Bitte."

Salawi tat dies direkt und Ember musste zwei Mal ganz tief Luft holen. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Lorne prüfend, da Ember sich nicht rührte, aber dann schüttelte den Wraiths den Kopf und kam dann langsam näher. Gerade… Er konnte sich nicht von Oben herab an ihr Nähren. Nicht so. Deshalb kniete er sich vor ihr hin und hob langsam seine Hand. „Bereit?"

„Ja." Sie tat nichts weiter und Ember legte seine Klauen an. Sie seufzte leicht und schloss ihre Augen als er anfing an ihrer Energie zu ziehen. Es war nicht so wie bei Zelenka. Nein. Er ging so sanft und vorsichtig vor, als wäre sie eine Kameradin aus dem Hive, ein Bruder, eine Liebhaberin. Sie verzog ganz leicht ihren Mund und Ember wollte sich satt trinken. Er wollte sie zerreißen und in ihrer Kraft eintauchen. Aber er blieb weiterhin sehr Vorsichtig. Letztlich wurden seine Züge langsamer und zum schloss gab er ihr etwas Lebenskraft zurück, einfach weil es sich so gehörte. Nun vollkommen satt, aber Mental angeschlagen löste er sich von ihr und erhob sich, als mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Lorne kümmerte sich um sie. „Wir müssen weiter arbeiten", sagte Ember da ihn das ganze hier irgendwo verstört hatte. Zum Glück stimmte Zelenka dem schnell zu und schritt mit ihm sofort zurück zum Labor. „Du hast ihr nicht Weh getan."

„Ich habe gelernt." Mehr wollte Ember dazu nicht sagen aber seine Hände spannten sich wieder an. Wenn Menschen mehr als Nahrung war, was wurden sie dann? Er hatte das Gefühle von der Sünde selbst gekostet zu haben. Diese kühle Elektrizität ihres Lebens das sein Brand gelöscht hatte… Das würde er nie wieder vergessen. Er würde nicht vergessen dass er sie wie ein Teil seines Gleichen behandelt hatte. Einen einfachen Menschen. Nein. Ember gehörte nicht zu denjenigen die bereit waren darüber nachzudenken.


	10. Tingling

Salawi hatten sich nur drei Stunden später schon wieder bei ihrer Arbeit befunden. Sie hatte sich Freiwillig gemeldet weil es eben einer tun musste. Sie hatte so helfen können und es war am Ende… Nicht so schlimm gewesen wie erwartet. Sie erinnerte sich das Zelenka Tagelang Fertig gewesen war. Sie selbst war nur ganz leicht Müde gewesen. Nach zwei Stunden Schlaf war sie wie Neugeboren. Trotzdem war dieses Gefühl nicht so… Angenehm. Es hatte Weh getan auf gewisser Weise, aber es war ein schmaler Grad zwischen Schmerz und etwas anderen gewesen. Sie konnte es nicht erklären. Sie hatte seinen Blick auf sich gespürt als er es getan hatte. Ayesha hatte ihn nicht anschauen können, das lag nicht daran weil sie Angst gehabt hatte, sondern weil sie nicht wollte dass man den Schmerz der kommen würde in ihren Augen abzulesen war. Sie wollte aber auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es war geschehen, sie hatte etwas Gutes tun können und jetzt war es vorüber. Es war vorüber.

Es vergingen zwei weitere Tage. Die Quarantäne hatte Aufgehoben werden können und Salawi saß zusammen mit ihren Kameraden in der Kantine. „Wenn einer Mum hat das unsere Airman!" sagte Jefferson sofort und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Salawi musste lachen und drückte ihn von sich weg. „Wovon redest du?"  
„Du hast einen Wraiths von dir Nähren lassen! Alle reden davon!"

„Es war meine Pflicht", sagte Ayesha ernst und trank einen schluck von ihrem Kaffee. „Es war das richtige und sieh nur. Es hat alles geklappt. Wir können uns endlich wieder Frei bewegen."

„Tat es weh?" fragte ein anderer Kamerad ernst nach und beugte sich vor. „Ich meine… Das soll ja alles normal werden und eine Freiwilligen Geschichte sein aber ich könnte nie… Allein der Gedanke an diese schmerzen!"  
Salawi zuckte mit ihren Schulter und trank wieder einen schluck." Weist du es kann nicht jeder Eier in der Hose haben Jacky", neckte sie ihn und musste lachen, ehe die anderen auch anfingen zu lacken. Jack schüttelte nur lächelnd seinen Kopf.

„Es war okay. Ertragbar. Ich würde sagen hat jemand Probleme einzuschlafen sollte er sich anbieten", meinte sie schlicht. „Danach schläft man wie mit Morphium."

Lachend sahen die anderen sie wieder an auch Jack grinste leicht. „Gut zu wissen."  
„Es macht euch wohl spaß so einen Mist zu reden?" fragte Ronon plötzlich der das ganze mit angehört hatte und letztlich zu ihrem Tisch kam. „Sich einem Wraiths anzubieten und das auch noch so zu verharmlosen…" angewidert sah er Salawi in die Augen aber diese blieb vollkommen ruhig, ehe sie sich zurücklehnte und ihre Hände seitlich anhob. „Und jetzt?" fragte sie. „Ich habe das getan was in dieser Situation das Richtige war. Wir brauchten ihn und er musste Kraft tanken. Ich habe keinen Schaden davon getragen und was wir am Ende dafür bekommen haben war jeden Einsatz von mir Wert! Also schau mich nicht an als hätte ich meine Pflicht verletzt oder etwas getan das abstoßend ist. Ich bin Soldat. Ich handelte nachdem was das richtige war also Urteile nicht über mich Dex."

Ronon betrachtete Salawi genau, eh er schnaubte und ging. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu ihrem Kaffee und griff sich diesen wieder.

Jennifer machte die Kinder Reisefertig als Teyla an ihre Türe klopfte und herein kam. „Oh hey", grüßte Jennifer sie.

„Hallo." Teyla lächelte leicht und betrachtete die Kinder wieder. „Ihr geht also wieder zurück?"  
„Ja es wird Zeit."

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder Dr. Keller."

Jennifer musste lächelnd und nickte sofort. „Natürlich. Ember wird noch bei euch bleiben, alleine deshalb wird Guide hin und wieder vorbei schauen da bin ich mir sicher."  
„Und Ember bleibt tatsächlich?" Teyla war überrascht das zu hören.

„Ja Guide fand das er euren Wissen… Unseren Wissenschaftlern helfen könnte gewisse Resistenzen gegen diese Bakterien zu entwickeln und dann mal sehen."

„Nun das ist doch gut. Diese Zusammenarbeit."

„Ja das finde ich auch. Ich hoffe nur das… Die Wraiths sind unheimlich kompliziert Teyla. Dir muss ich das ja nicht sagen. Ich hoffe einfach dass wir viele andere ebenso überzeugen können. Umso mehr Wraiths auf unserer Seite stehen umso besser."  
„Es wird Zeit brauchen. Aber ich sehe es Positiv." Teyla blickte zu den Zwillingen runter und musste lächeln. „Sie sind unheimlich süß. Guide hat dich und die beiden kaum aus den Augen gelassen."

„Er will absolut sichergehen das uns nichts passiert. Er würde das nicht nochmal ertragen."

Teyla lächelte matt als sie das hörte und nickte. „Das wünsche ich euch beiden auch nicht. Ich weiß dass vor allem du das hinbekommst. Die Zwillinge sind Gesund und Kräftig."  
„Wie geht es Torren?"

„Er ist bei seinem Vater, vielleicht siehst du ihn bei deinem nächsten Treffen hier."  
„Das würde mich freuen" Jennifer merkte auf als die Türe aufging und Guide zusammen mit Ronon in dieser stand. „Wir gehen also los?"

„Ja." Guide half Jennifer dabei die Kinder in die Arme zu nehmen und als er sicher ging das alles passte neigte er seinen Kopf in Teyla Richtung und schritt mit seiner Familie los. Ronon blieb erst noch stehen und wollte ihnen folgen als Teyla seine Hand ergriff. „Bist du dir sicher das es gut ist mit da hoch zugehen?"

„Ich muss mich bei Amalia entschuldigen. Ich schaffe das."

„Hm…" Teyla nickte Ronon leicht zu. „Es ist denke ich nur besser wenn ihr euch hier treffen würdet."

„Amy würde nie wieder hier runter kommen. Ich mache das schon Teyla. John kommt immerhin mit."

In Guides Fluggerät nahm Jennifer Platz und seufzte leicht. „Die Kleinen werden immer schwerer bald kann ich das nicht mehr."

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, ich nehme dir aber eines ab."

„Nein konzentrier du dich auf das Fliegen Guide." Jennifer lächelte ihm zu und als John und Ronon ebenso saßen ging es auch schon los. Jen sah Ronon an, das er angespannt war und das aus so verschiedenen Gründen.

„Ich hatte Torren auch immer im Arm du kannst eines der Mädels mir geben", sagte John lächelnd und Jennifer musste nicht lange nachdenken, ehe sie ihm eines der Mädchen reichte. „Welches ist es?"

„Du hast Silver im Arm", sagte Jen warm lächelnd. Guide blickte flüchtig zu ihnen konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf den Weg vor sich.

„Na hallo Silver", sagte John direkt in einem anderen Kinderfreundlichen Ton. „Ja kannst du schon die Augen öffnen hm? Bist du nicht Niedlich?" fragte er das Baby zufrieden und tatsächlich öffnete Silver ihre Augen und blickte ihn schweigend an. Sie waren nicht so Gelb wie bei den Wraiths sondern stachen eher Grünlich entgegen. Auch waren ihre Pupillen zu schlitzen geformt. Sie war dennoch unheimlich schön. „Dein Daddy wird später gewaltige Probleme bekommen… Oh die Armen Jungs die dir den Hof machen werden."

„Möchtest du nicht selbst Kinder haben?" fragte Jennifer plötzlich. „Du scheinst wohl spaß daran zu haben hm?"

„Oh… Dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Nicht so Richtig und…" John seufzte letztlich und lächelte. „Vielleicht irgendwann."

Ronon schwieg dazu und konzentrierte sich nur auf eines. Die Ankunft auf dem Hive.

Gut eine Stunde später eilte Amalia durch die Gänge des Hives und hatte ein lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Darling verfolgte sie gerade und irgendwie machte ihr dieses Spiel ziemlich spaß. Es war einfach so… Normal. Fangen spielen. „Oh das ist Unheimlich!" sagte Amalia und war sich sicher das Darling sie hören konnte. „Überall dieser Nebel am Boden und diese Stille! Ich weiß das du hier irgendwo bist!"

„Ha!" hörte sie ihn plötzlich sagen und wie eine Spinne fiel er ihr Regelrecht in die Arme. Erschrocken fing sie ihn und landete mit Darling im Arm lachend auf den Boden. „Autsch! Haha… Gut! Ich kann dir nichts vormachen was das Jagen angeht!" Amüsiert gab sie dem stolzen Jäger einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich sein Haar zu recht, ehe sie ihm auf die Beine half. Als sie aufstehen wollte, entdeckte sie plötzlich eine Hand neben sich und sah zu der Person rauf die er gehörte. Es war ein Wraith dessen Namen sie nicht kannte und auch wenn sie wusste das sie vorsichtig im Bezug auf die anderen sein sollte, wollte Amalia ihm vertrauen und griff sich seine Hand. Als sie stand strich sie ihre Kleider glatt. „Vielen Dank. Darling und ich haben es wohl etwas übertrieben was das Fangen spielen angeht."

„Vielleicht sollte Darling sich jemanden suchen der ihn mal Jagt", sagte der Wraith ruhig aber lächelnd und ging bei dem jungen Prinzen in die Knie. „Außerdem überfällt man eine Dame nicht einfach so und vor allem…" er lehnte sich weiter zu ihm vor. „Sollte man selbst die Würde behalten, auf beiden Beinen aufzukommen und nicht mit seinem Opfer hinzufallen." Er legte amüsiert von dem Jungen eine Hand auf dessen Kopf und strich ihm über das Haar. Anschließend erhob er sich und sah Amalia wieder an. „Faiths Gefährtin. Ihr habt euch nichts getan?"

„Nein mir geht es gut. Und du kennst Faith?"  
„Natürlich", der Wraith hob seine Stirn. „Wir wissen von jedem einzelnen Bescheid die sich auf diesem Hive bewegen. Wenngleich wir uns untereinander auch nicht immer wirklich kennen. Darf ich euch und den Prinzen zurück begleiten?"

„Ich wollte noch spielen!" sagte Darling sogleich protestierend, aber Amalia nahm sich seine Hand und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du solltest etwas Essen und dich dann ausruhen. Mein Little Heart hat bestimmt auch Hunger."

„Och… Ich wollte Spielen."

„Wir können später ja weiter spielen. Zusammen mit Faith."

„Oh ja!" Darling nickte und ließ sich von Amalia führen. Der Wraith schritt direkt neben ihr her. „Und du bist wofür zuständig?" fragte Amalia den Wraith entspannt nach. „Ich meine jeder hat irgendwie etwas zu tun und…"

„Ich bin der Storyteller."

„Der wer?"

„Ich erzähle Geschichten. Eines Tages werde ich Faiths Geschichte erzählen. Oder die der Königin. Darum bin ich hier. Um zu reden und zu hören."

„Das klingt spannend ich wusste nicht das es so etwas unter den Wraiths gibt."  
„Ich gebe zu meine… Fähigkeit ist nicht weit verbreitet und es gibt nur sehr wenige von uns. Darum leben wir nicht in einem Hive. Wir wandern von Hive zu Hive und verbreiten Geschichten."

„Wahre Geschichten oder?"  
„Bei meiner Ehre." Der Wraith legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und neigte seinen Kopf. „Heute Abend werde ich auch eine Geschichte erzählen im großen Saal. Du solltest dazu kommen. Ich werde auch Sprechen damit du ebenso daran Teilhaben kannst."

„Oh… Danke. Ich rede mit Faith ich bin mir sicher das wir dazu kommen werden. Wie… Wie nennt man dich?"

„Tint", stellte der Wraith sich vor und als sie bei dem Raum der Königin angekommen waren übernahm Amalia das sprechen. Tint war fasziniert darüber wie entspannt die Menschenfrau in der Nähe der Königin war. „Darling!" sagte die Königin zunächst und kniete sich zu ihrem Sohn runter um ihn zu umarmen. „Hast du dein Spaß gehabt?"  
„Oh ja! Mama, sieh nur. Tint hat uns geholfen."

„So? Ist etwas passiert?" besorgt sah sie zu Tint und Amalia aber letztere schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Darling hat mich überfallen wir sind beide zu Boden gefallen", erzählte sie sogleich. „Tint hat mir dann wieder auf die Beine geholfen."

„Verstehe." Die Königin richtete sich ganz auf und begab sich zu einer Schale die neben ihren Thron ruhte. Aus dieser holte sie das kleine Baby und brachte es zu seiner Mutter. „Er war wie immer ein anständiges Kind."

„Oh er schläft immer noch?" überrascht nahm Amalia ihren Sohn an sich und wandte sich zu Tint um. „Das ist Little Heart."  
„Welch eine Ehre." Tint betrachtete den Jungen, ehe er die Königin wieder ansah und sich verneigte. „Ich würde die junge Frau und ihren Sohn zurück zu ihrem Zimmer begleiten."  
„Ja das ist eine gute Idee." Alabaster nickte und ließ die Drei ziehen. Sie selbst erwartete ihren Vater jeden Moment wieder zu sehen und sie freute sich schon darauf und das was er zu erzählen hatte.

„Faith ist unheimlich Jung", sagte Tint. „Aber ihm ist eine gewaltige Ehre zu Teil geworden. Vater zu werden ist ein Geschenk."

„Er ist sehr Stolz auf ihn", lächelte Amalia.

„Und mir scheint auch auf euch. Ich spüre keine Angst von euch ausgehen und ihr bewegt euch hier als sei es…"

„Mein Zuhause?" fragte Amalia zurück und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid ich wollte nicht Forsch sein."  
„Du bist ein Storyteller ihr müsst so etwas wohl wissen oder?" fragte sie sanft nach und lächelte. „Ich fühle mich dort zuhause wo Faith ist. Aber als ich hier her kam… Es war alles so furchtbar anders aber… Ich habe mich hier nie schlecht gefühlt. Alabaster… ich meine, die Königin ist unheimlich freundlich zu mir und meinem Sohn. Und Darling ist ein Wirbelwind. Intelligent und Mutig. Außerdem werden Little Heart und er bestimmt Spiel Freunde."  
„Das werden sie gewiss", Tint lächelte bei dem was er da hörte und war umso überraschter. Alabaster hatte es ihm gewährt an Bord zu kommen um genau das hier verbreiten zu können und er war begeistert. So eine Geschichte hatte es seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gegeben. Eine über wahrhaftige Liebe. Alle die anderen Geschichten waren geprägt von Wut und Kriege. Es gab nur selten welche über Liebe. Hier würde er Jahrzehnte verbringen können und sich dennoch nicht satthören und sehen. „Faith sagte mir ich sollte vorsichtig sein was die anderen hier angeht", erzählte Amalia leise. „Aber ich denke du bist etwas anders."  
„Das bin ich tatsächlich", sagte Tint und neigte seinen Kopf wieder leicht.

„Wie Alt bist du?" Neugierig sah sie zu Tint hoch und dieser lächelte etwas. „Sehr Alt denke ich für jemanden so Jung wie euch."  
„Du kannst mich Duzen. Das ist okay. Ich heiße Amalia."

„Wie du wünscht. Ich bin über zwei Tausend Jahre Alt."

Amalia wurde etwas blass als sie das hörte. „Wow. Ich meine Guide ist schon so Alt aber irgendwie schockiert es mich immer noch."

„Das ist verständlich aber dein Leben wird nun genauso sein."  
„Hm…" Amalia lächelte etwas und nickte. „Ja… Zugegeben ich würde das nicht wirklich wollen aber ich weiß das Darling 21 Jahre Alt ist. Ich meine er ist so gesehen Älter als ich und immer noch ein kleines Kind. Ich hätte meinen Liebling nie Erwachsen werden sehen können und darum…"  
„Mutterliebe."

„Ja." Amalia lächelte warm und blickte zu ihrem Sohn runter, als sie plötzlich schritte und stimmen hörten. Sofort blieb Amalia stehen und Tint ebenso. Er stand nur einen Schritt hinter Amalia, blieb aber wachsam. Da kam plötzlich Guide in deren Sichtfeld. Direkt daneben Jennifer mit John und dahinter… Amalia holte tief Luft und schritt sofort einen schritt nachhinten, wobei sie an die Brust von Tint knallte. Dieser roch sofort ihre Veränderung und übernahm es sich nun vor ihr hinzustellen. Angst. Warum roch er Angst? Wovor?

„Du bist?" fragte Guide sofort ernst nach und blieb etwas vor Tint stehen. Dieser verneigte sich leicht. „Tint. Storyteller. Die Königin bat mich hier her. Es ist mir eine Ehre Commander."

Guide neigte nun ebenso seinen Kopf und bemerkte den Schock in Amalia. *Du begleitest unsere Junge Dame?*

*Ja ich geleite sie zu ihrem Zimmer.*  
*Dann tu das* Guide schritt zur Seite und deutete mit seiner Hand den freien Weg an. Tint schritt vor und deutete Amalia an, an seine rechte Seite zu kommen. Diese zögerte wie versteinert und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bin da", sagte Tint und wandte sich mehr zu ihr, ehe er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie sanft mit sich zog. An Ronon vorbei. Dieser wusste dass es nun keine gute Idee war sie anzusprechen. Sie hatte… Angst. Er sah dass sie Angst hatte und er hasste sich dafür gerade mehr als alles andere. Als Amalia um die Ecke war ließ Tint noch nicht von ihr ab. Erst als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten und sie hineinschritten löste Tint sich von ihr. Faith stand im Zimmer und sah zu ihnen. „Amy."

„Faith!"

„Was ist passiert?" er spürte ihr Unwohlsein und kam sofort näher, ehe er sie dicht an sich zog. „I-ich…"

„Sie hatte eine Unliebsame Begegnung", sagte Tint. Er hatte Faith bereits kennengelernt.

„Wer?! Sag es mir!" Faith brodelte direkt. Wer hatte es gewagt seiner Frau Angst zu machen?!

„Ronon ist hier." Amalia blieb dicht bei ihm stehen. „Faith geh nicht hier raus. Lass uns hier drin bleiben, er wird nicht hier herkommen. Oder?"

Faith sah zu Tint, ehe er Amalia wieder ansah und seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme legte. „Niemand kommt so einfach hier rein. Ich bleibe bei dir. Beruhig dich erst einmal." Er wollte sie zum Bett führen aber Amalia stand so unter schock das sie gerade einfach nur umarmt werden wollte. Tint neigte seinen Kopf. *Ich lasse euch alleine*

*Danke* Faith hatte verstanden das Tint ihr wohl den Schutz gegeben hatte, den sie gerade brauchte.

Sein Zimmer war in einen der Türme der Stadt. Der Gang hier her war lang und nicht bewohnt. Niemand verirrte sich hier her darum hatte er hier hoch gewollt. Zwei Wachen standen vor seiner Türe. Er konnte sich immer Frei bewegen, ein gefangener war er nicht und es war okay für ihn. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe. Ruhe. Ember lag auf seinem seltsamen toten Bett. Er spürte hier kein leichtes Pulsieren, er hörte kein Sausen. Es war seltsam. Er fand keinen Schlaf. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte zu den Gewaltigen Fenster. Die Sterne… Zumindest kannte er die Sterne. Wieder drehte er sich und blickte nun die Wand vor sich an. Diese Stille. Es war so Kühl. Das Bett gab keine Wärme ab und er brauchte Zeit bis er es mit seiner Körperwärme aufheizte. Nein das war auch nicht passend. Nun drehte er sich auf seinen Bauch und drückte sein Gesicht in den großen Kissen. Er hatte zumindest einige Kissen bekommen. Teyla musste mitgedacht haben. Und auch wenn er sein Bett damit umringt hatte, es half nicht. Leicht stützte er sich nun mit seinen Ellbogen ab und seufzte. Er war Müde ja. Er war wirklich Müde und etwas Schlaf würde ihm gut tun. Vielleicht war es dieses Bettgestell. Ember erhob sich und zog die Matratze von dem Bett. Dann schob er dieses an die nächste Wand und sortierte dort seine Kissen richtig an. Jetzt konnte er weit aus besser in den Himmel hoch sehen und als er zugedeckt war, spürte er nur leichte Besserung. Frustriert schloss er seine Augen und gab sich alle mühe um endlich einzuschlafen.

Nicht einmal die Hochstehende Sonne Weckte den Wraiths am nächsten Mittag. Die Sonne, aufgehetzt durch das Glas trocknete Ember nahe zu, aber dieser war so erschöpft von den letzten Wochen, das er kaum etwas wahrnahm. Erst am späten Mittag öffnete er verschlafen seine Augen und sah sich um. Stimmt. Er hatte schlafen wollen. Aber… Sein Hals war so Trocken. Langsam richtete er sich auf und rieb sich seine Augen, ehe er vollkommen gekatert zu seinem Bad schritt und sich das Gesicht wusch. Anschließend trank er etwas von der Flüssigkeit und zog sich dann seine Sachen wieder an, ehe er durch die Türe schritt. „Ich gehe zum Labor" kündigte er den Wachen an und wusste das diese ihm nun folgen würden, also begab er sich zum Labor.

Auf dem Weg schwieg Ember und auch wenn er bereits jeden Gang auswendig kannte, nahm er jede Ecke noch einmal Neu auf. Er gehörte zu einen der wenigen überhaupt die sich so in der Stadt bewegen konnten. Die diese ihnen so Fremde Stadt begehen konnten ohne zu befürchten dass sie Umgebracht werden könnten. Er sagte es nicht, aber er schätze Zelenka inzwischen. Er hatte ihm sein Leben gerettet und das würde er ihm nie vergessen. Schweigend entdeckte er auf seinem Weg vereinzelte Menschen die ihren Täglichen Arbeitsablauf durchgingen. Sie Unterhielten sich, verschwanden in den nächsten Räumen, manche standen im Gang und waren mit ihren Computern Beschäftigt. Er freute sich auf die Zeit zurück auf seinem Hive. Ember musste tief Luft holen und fing einen leichten Duft von Blüten auf. Seine Sensoren schrillten auf und er musste einmal blinzeln als Airman Salawi flüchtig seinen Weg kreuzte und direkt in den nächsten Raum verschwand. Sie hatte nicht einmal hergesehen aber er hatte gewusst dass sie es gewesen war. Der Duft dieser Blumenart. Er kannte ihn nicht. Er wusste diese nicht zu bestimmen aber er wollte seine Sinne davon jetzt nicht trüben lassen.

Im Labor angekommen sah Ember wie überrascht Zelenka war. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Es ist recht spät."

„Ja." Er wollte jetzt nicht unbedingt sagen dass er sich von der Sonne halb verkohlen gelassen hat weil er so müde gewesen war. Er hatte sich erst vor wenigen Tagen genährt aber wenn er daran zurück dachte und daran das er hier theoretisch jeden nehmen konnte da… Nein nicht jeden. Er wollte diese kalte Elektrizität spüren. Beschämt machte er sich an seine Arbeit, nicht bereit über seine Gedanken zu reden. Nicht Bereit über das nachzudenken was Salawi ihm gegeben hatte.

„Er will mit euch reden." Guide blickte von Faith zu Amalia. „Ich lasse dass nur zu solange ich selbst und Sheppard mit im Raum sind. Es liegt also an euch."

„Wozu will er mit uns sprechen?" fragte Faith und reichte Amalia ihren Sohn. „Nachdem was er getan hat… Ich möchte ihn Tod sehen."

„Das verstehe ich", sagte Guide. „Ich hätte ihn schon getötet. Allerdings ist mir da was zu Ohren gekommen." Guide blickte Amalia nun an. „Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt und auch uns nicht. Das hättest du tun müssen."  
„Weil er für mich Tod ist!" Amalia musste versuchen ruhig zu bleiben und warf einen Blick auf Faith. „Ich will ihn nicht sehen!"

„Amy was ist los?" Der Wraith legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, aber da sie ihm nicht antwortete sah er nun Guide an. „Was ist hier los? Was weiß ich nicht?"  
„Ronon Dex ist ihr Cousin."

Fath übte sanften Druck auf Amalias Schulter aus. „Ich verstehe." Ja… Jetzt verstand er einiges… Blinzelnd sah er nun zu Amalia runter, ehe er Guide wieder ansah. „Richtet ihm bitte aus das Amalia keinen sehen möchte."

Guide schwieg nickte dann aber leicht und begab sich zurück zu Sheppard. Als er mit diesem und Ronon gesprochen hatte, herrschte kurz Aufregung. „Ich bleibe."

„Du kannst nicht bleiben Ronon!" John wirkte ernst,

„Das ist kein Spielplatz du kannst nicht…"

„Jennifer ist auch hier", sagte Ronon nun. „Ich bleibe und warte bis Amalia mit mir reden möchte. Vorher gehe ich nicht."  
John seufzte tief und blickte Guide an, aber dieser schien sich rauszuhalten. „Selbstverständlich muss die Königin das erlauben. Eher geht es nicht. Und Unruhe wollen wir hier ebenso wenig", meinte der ältere daher und nach einer weiteren Diskussion begab Ronon sich tatsächlich zu dieser Königin. Er würde alles auf sich nehmen… Er wollte Amy sehen und die Dinge mit ihr klären.

Ein paar Tage später, spät in der Nacht verließ Ember als letzter das Labor und begab sich zurück zu seinem Quartier. Inzwischen hatte er andere Wachen bei sich und er wusste dass diese über die Nacht vor seinem Zimmer warten würden. Er war sich sicher dass sie inzwischen nicht mehr wegen ihm hier waren, sondern wegen den Menschen. Manche fürchteten sich. Er konnte das riechen und sehen. Um diesen Menschen ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zugeben, hatte man diese Wachen postiert. Ihm war es egal. Noch auf den Fluren hörte er lautere Stimmen und einen… Klang? Da stand plötzlich Zelenka vor ihm, er wirkte entspannter als sonst. Seine Haut war gerötet und er roch… Seltsam. „Ember! Wir feiern ein wenig", erzählte er angeschwippst und deutete auf den Saal. „Komm doch mit dazu, so etwas kennst du bestimmt nicht, oder?"

Ember wusste erst nicht was er sagen sollte. Die Menschen Feierten? „Ich denke ich halte mich besser zurück."

Zelenka blinzelte einmal und winkte leicht ab. „Schon gut. Vielleicht ein andermal."

Ember neigte dankend seinen Kopf und schritt daraufhin weiter. Sein Blick schwang leicht zur Seite als er in den Raum blickte in welcher diese Feier stattfand. Musik erklang, aber die Stimmen und das Gelächter waren lauter. Nein das war wirklich nichts für ihn. Ember schritt die Treppen rauf zum Turm und war froh als er die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte und seine Tür-, er gefror innerlich, zeigte es aber nicht. Salawi stand vor seinem Zimmer und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Da seid ihr ja Jungs."

„Danke!" sagten beide Männer hinter Ember und er zögerte kurz und beschloss einfach in das Zimmer zu gehen. „Wir machen das wieder gut, versprochen!"

„Geht schon, es ist okay", lächelte sie und da verstand Ember. Sie übernahm die Schicht hier alleine damit die beiden Soldaten auf diese Feier konnten. Anders konnte er sich diesen Regelbruch der Menschen nicht vorstellen. Sollte er etwas sagen? Sollte er sich für ihren Einsatz bedanken vom letzten Mal? Aber wozu? Die Türe ging hinter ihm zu und er seufzte leicht. Seine Hände spannten sich unwillkürlich an und zu erst schritt er an das große Fenster. Ember hatte vor kurzem noch mit Daniel Jackson gesprochen und dessen Wissensdurst über die Wraiths möglichst gestillt. Ember wusste das dieser am Ende mehr Fragen hatte als er geahnt hätte, aber… Kopfschüttelnd schloss er seine Augen. Es wäre wesentlich besser wenn er zurück auf das Hive ginge. Für ihn persönlich wäre es einfach wesentlich besser. Er verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit den Menschen, aber er war eben auch Neugierig. Er wollte auch mehr über die Menschen lernen. So wie diese über seine Art. Aber etwas über sie zu lernen musste doch nicht gleich mehr heißen. Guide und Faith hatten seltsame Wege gewählt für Ember war das immer noch schwierig zu verstehen und er schaffte es bis heute nicht über Salawis tat nachzudenken. Warum. Zelenka ja. Zelenka und er hatten zusammen gearbeitet. Er konnte es verstehen und Amber hatte ihn als seinen Bruder Akzeptiert. Er gab ihm einen gleichen Stellenwert wie einem seiner eignen Art. Aber was war dann mit Salawi? Müsste er ihr nicht den gleichen Stellenwert geben? Aber er kannte sie nicht und es verwirrte ihn. Alles verwirrte ihn darum wollte er nicht nachdenken. Langsam zog er seinen schwarzen Mantel aus. Sein schwarzes Stoff Hemd, das Teils aus Leder bestand behielt er vorerst an und setzte sich auf sein Lager. *Sa-La-Wi* flüsterte er ihren Namen in seinen Gedanken. Er klang seltsam Fremd und Vertraut in seinen Ohren. Sie war jemand dem er etwas Schuldig gegenüber hatte. Menschen hatten mehr als einen Namen. Airman Salawi. Aber das war noch nicht alles, er war noch nicht hinter ihren ganzen Namen gekommen. *Sa-La-Wi* Tief sog Ember die Luft ein und der Duft ihrer Haare drang bis in sein Zimmer und letztlich glaubte Ember nichts anders mehr riechen zu können. Nervös begab er sich in sein Bad und wusch sich sein Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte er ein Bad nehmen? Würde das helfen? Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wieder spannte er nun seine Nassen Hände an und stach sich mit seinen klauen in sein eignes Fleisch. Er spürte Hunger. Immer wenn er an die kalte Spannung dachte die sein Feuer gelöscht hatte, verspürte er diesen tiefen unendlichen Hunger. Er musste sogar schlucken und als seine rechte Hand brachte, blickte er in diese. Die Lippen an seiner Hand waren gerötet und geschwollen. Er wollte sich nähren. Aber alleine das er es tun wollte obwohl er keinen wirklichen Hunger hatte ließ ihn… Er wollte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Er sollte Guide kontaktieren und bitten dass man ihn holen käme. Sein Verstand schaltete sich kurz wieder ein. Seine Arbeit. Er hatte hier einfach noch einiges an Arbeit liegen. Als Amber unzählige Minuten später zurück in sein Zimmer trat und dieser Duft immer noch alles beherrschte spürte er eine unbändige Wut in sich wachsen die drohte Unkontrolliert auszubrechen. Erzürnt zog er sich seine Schuhe aus und sein schweres Oberteil, bis er nur noch seine Hose und einen schwarzes Stoff als Oberteil trug und sich dann in sein kaltes Nest legte. Sein Puls raste und egal was verflucht er tat, er war auf höchster Gefahren Stufe. Ein ausbrechender Vulkan. Ember hob seine rechte Hand und blickte wieder in die Innenfläche. Seine dort sitzenden Lippen ätzten nach Leben. Sie waren angeschwollen und eine leichte Flüssigkeit glitzerte in dieser. Er hatte kein Hunger. Er hatte kein Hunger. Er hatte nur das Verlangen. Verlangen. Den Kiefer zusammenpressend sog er nun wieder tief den Duft ein und eine Hitze staute sich in seinem Magen auf und brach wie Flügelschlagen rauf in seine Brust. Dieses Kribbeln. Dieses ziehen. Unruhig setzte er sich wieder hin und blickte zu der verbotenen Türe. In seinen Gedanken erhob er sich und schritt auf die Türe zu. Er wusste dass der Airman alleine draußen war und niemand, niemand sie schreien hören könnte. Er wäre schnell. Er würde raus gehen, sie ansprechen und direkt seine Hand auf ihre Brust setzten und dann… Trinken. Er würde in so großen Zügen ihre kalte Elektrizität trinken und diesen Sturm in seinem inneren zum Ausklingen bringen. Sie würde dabei nicht sterben. Sie würde ihn dieses Mal ansehen wie er ihr seine Macht demonstrierte und sie würde ihn mit keiner Angst ansehen. Sie würde stark sein. Sie war stark. Sein herz klopfte schneller. Er würde sehen wie sich ihre Lippen wieder verzogen als könnten sie nicht bestimmen ob es ihr gefiel, sie schmerzen hatte oder ob sie mehr davon wollte. Vielleicht würde sie ihn danach belohnen und… Ember blinzelte ein paar Mal und seufzte frustriert und beschämt auf. Erst fantasierte er darüber wie er sie Eiskalt aussaugen würde und plötzlich war er von einer möglichen Belohnung von ihr vollkommen aufgeregt. Das war alles so Falsch! Er war ein Wraith! Er machte sich nichts aus Gedanken wie: Was wäre wenn. Er wusste dass wenn er zu ihr rausgehen würde, sie höchstens mit der Waffe auf ihn zeigte und Verstärkung anforderte. *Sa-La-Wi. Airman Salawi.* Er hätte über diese Sache mit ihr genauer nachdenken müssen. Schon vor Tagen! Jetzt drohte er die Kontrolle zu verlieren da zu viele Dinge auf einmal über ihn einschlugen. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte er doch runter zu Zelenka gehen. Er wollte mit ihm reden über die Arbeit über irgendetwas und sich ablenken. Aber er war auch Müde. Alle paar Tage musste er einfach schlafen. Zunächst zog er sich nur seine Schuhe an, ehe er zur Türe trat und diese öffnete, aber nicht hinaus treten konnte. Er hoffte dass ihm seine Gesichtszüge nicht entglitten als der Airman in sein Blickfeld kam. Sie war nicht Groß aber sie hatte eine feste Statur wenn sie stand. Soldat. Wie war ein Soldat. Ember musste seinen Kiefer wieder zusammenpressen. Die Flügelschlagen in seinem Magen nahem noch größeren Anlauf. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde sein innerstes über eine Klippe springen. Der Airman sah ihn nun fragend an, da er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte genau wie damals kurz bevor er sich hatte von ihr nähren wollen. „Sir. Stimmt etwas nicht?" Pflichtbewusst griff sie instinktiv nach ihrer Waffe und spähte in das Zimmer. Ember schluckte und ballte wieder seine Hände zur Faust damit er nichts Falsches tat. Er konnte nicht einmal seinen Mund öffnen! Was stimmte nicht mit ihm?

Ayesha entdeckte nichts von ihrem Platz aus, sein Zimmer schien sauber zu sein. Kein Eindringling. Anhand des Bettes sah sie aber, das er schon gelegen haben musste. Also sah sie ihn letztlich an, wobei ihr direkt auffiel wie angespannt er war. Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht und er sagte auch nichts. Das machte ihr ihre Arbeit nicht leichter, aber sie straffte ihre Schultern und hielt plötzlich inne. Moment. Ihr Blick schweifte über seine Hände, ehe sie von ihrer Waffe abließ und diese wieder hängen ließ. „Kann es sein…" fing sie leise an und sah ihm schließlich wieder in die Augen. Diese seltsamen Augen. „Sir, müssen sie sich nähren?" als seine Hände sie leicht bewegten und er sie noch fester zusammen drückte wusste Ayesha das sie Recht hatte. Die meisten waren gerade betrunken. „Muss es so viel sein wie beim… Letzten Mal oder weniger?"

Ember wollte sagen das er sich nicht nähren müsste, aber er konnte sie auch nicht zum schweigen bringen. „Wenn es weniger ist, können Sie es ruhig von mir nehmen." Wenn es weniger wäre könnte sie ihren Dienst direkt weiter ausführen.

Ember war so wütend. Er hatte mit vielen gerechnet aber nicht damit das sie es ihm einfach so Anbot. Dabei hatte er keinen Hunger aber irgendetwas in ihm wollte das und er musste herausfinden WAS es war. „Hier oder lieber…" fing sie an, und da trat Ember bereits zur Seite. Innerlich fluchte er über seine schnelle Bewegung.

Salawi sah sich um und trat in das Zimmer. Sie wusste nicht wie Oft ein Wraiths sie nähren musste und ob er damals genug genommen hatte, immerhin war ihr an sich nichts passiert, aber wenn es nicht fiel wäre… Sollte sie den Major kontaktieren? Sie sollte es aber der Wraiths wirkte vollkommen… Neben sich. Sie würde dass auch im nachhinein klären können. Überhaupt musste geklärt werden ob einer von ihnen erst eine Erlaubnis bräuchte bevor sie so etwas taten. Sie hätte jemanden hergerufen, aber sie hatte alle möglichen Leute auf diese Party geschickt und betrunkene Wachen waren so gut wie keine Wachen. Außerdem hatte dieser Wraith keinen Grund die Stadt zu verwüsten. Ayesha zog bereits ihre Waffe auf und legte diese auf den Tisch im Zimmer, ehe sie ihre Weste öffnete und diese über den Stuhl hing. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und blickte auf das T-Shirt das sie trug.

Ember sah das sie darüber nachdachte es anzulassen, aber dann griff sie danach und zog es einfach aus. Erstarrt beobachtete er sie dabei. Ja sie hatte ihre Brust frei machen müssen, wenn sie nicht wollte dass ihre Sachen zerstört werden würden. Aber… Ihre Haut war nicht Hell. Sie hatte eine gesunde Bräune. Unter ihrem Shirt trug sie ein kleineres Kleidungsstück. Es sah sehr schön aus und bedeckte ihre große Brust. Seine Augen blieben an diesen hängen, ehe er von dort auf ihre Taille blickte und dann ihre gesunden hüften besah. „Ist es so okay?"  
„Ja", krächzte er mit trockenem Hals und kam langsam näher. Er war ein Räuber. Sie seine Beute. Normalerweise. Jetzt saß sie da mit ihren ganzen reizen und war sich dem nicht einmal bewusst. Ihr Rücken war gestrafft, ihre Schultern so schmal aber gerade. Ihr Kin leicht gereckt. Sie war bereit und sie wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen. Er hatte nicht einmal etwas gesagt. Er sollte ihr sagen dass er keinen Hunger hatte und sie besser gehen sollte, aber da kniete er bereits am Boden und hob langsam seine Hand. Sie schloss ihre Augen als er seine Hand auf ihre Brust senkte. Als er einen ersten langsamen Zug nahm, blickte er ihr in das Gesicht. *Öffne deine Augen. Öffne deine Augen* er bettelte innerlich darum und da tat sie es irgendwann tatsächlich. Er wollte ihren Blick sehen. Seine Belohnung bekommen und sehen dass sie zufriedengestellt war. Er nahm nur unheimlich wenig aber die kälte erfüllte ihn und… löschten… löschten dieses Flügelschlagen. Tiefe Ruhe erfüllte seine Seele und zuletzt gab er ihr etwas Energie zurück, bevor er seine Hand löste. Salawi holte tief Luft und blinzelte einmal, als fragte sie sich ob es nun vorbei wäre. Sie wirkte nicht einmal müde. Beschämt weil er mehr wollte senkte er seinen Blick und er bemerkte wie sie ihr T-Shirt griff und sich dieses wieder anzog, aber sitzen blieb. „Hat es Ihnen geholfen?"

Ember schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Für den Moment war sein Sturm gelöst aber was wenn es wieder käme? Dieser Duft… Mehr. Salawi blieb immer noch sitzen. Vermutlich wollte sie sichergehen das wirklich alles okay bei ihr wäre.

„Eh… Okay. Hat es nicht gereicht oder… Schmecke ich nicht? Ich meine stille ich eure Bedürfnisse? Das letzte war ich schon wieder so schnell auf den Beinen gewesen. Dabei soll es so Weh tun…"

Ember blinzelte. „Bitte?"

„Wenn es dir nicht geholfen hat stimmt doch dann etwas nicht? Das sollte ich melden und vor allem Ihr solltet es."  
„Nein!" sagte er sofort. Verdammt er war so in Gedanken gewesen… „Es hat geholfen."

„Hm… Ich muss sichergehen das es wirklich so ist, damit ich niemanden einer Überraschung aussetzte."

Ember wollte den Moment nutzen und schluckte einmal. „Ich wollte mich bedanken, für eure Angebotene Hilfe auch für heute."

„Das war meine Pflicht."

„Pflicht…"

„Sir, sie wirkst nicht gut, soll ich Dr. Zelenka…"

„Nein. Nicht nötig. Es geht mir gut."

Ayesha schaute sich in dem Zimmer um und als sie sein Bett am Boden vorfand fragte sie sich warum das so war. Es wirkte wie ein Nest. Als sie zurück zu Ember sah und eigentlich versuchen wollte aufzustehen, war sein Blick seltsam. Er brauchte mehr. Warum hatte er nicht mehr genommen? Bevor sie aber etwas sagen konnte, nährte er sich ihr und ohne große Worte zu verschwenden legte er seinen Kopf an ihre linke Brust. Seine Hände legten sich an ihre Hüften und Taille. Er kniete so bei ihr. Gehörte das mit zum Nähren dazu? Ayesha wusste das nicht. Beim letzten Mal hatte er das nicht getan… Sie hatte auch nichts zum Thema nähren und was danach war gehört aber… Vielleicht musste das ja sein. Deshalb ließ sie ihre Hände an der Stuhllehne ruhen, während er so bei ihr war. Er rührte sich nicht und Ayesha fragte sich wie lange das so sein musste. Wraiths waren Wesen die Telepathisch Kontakt zueinander hielten, vielleicht gehörte das hier tatsächlich zum nähren dazu. Vielleicht war es ganz interessant diese Dinge, sein Verhalten festzuhalten. Gewiss hielt er ihr Verhalten ebenso fest.

Sie schubste ihn nicht fort. Ember konnte nicht sagen warum das so war, sie rührte sich nicht und ertrug das alles mit solch einem Stolz wie es nur eine Königin konnte. Sein Ohr ruhte an ihrer weichen Brust und er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen, damit er sich ganz auf ihren Herzschlag konzentrieren konnte. Dieses Klopfen brachte ihn mit jedem Schlag näher an sein Hive und seinem Leben. Das war es was er hören wollte bevor er sich seinem Schlaf hingeben wollte. Das Bedürfnis zurück auf dem Hive zu sein schwand nach ganz hinten und nach einem kleinen Moment rückte er näher zu ihr, damit er seine Arme um ihre Rücken legen konnte. Er rückte Salawi dabei ein Stück vor und hörte sie kurz Luft holen, ehe ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern lagen. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" ihre Stimme klang wieder so leise, aber fest. Was tat er hier? Ember wollte dem Drang nachgeben sich von ihr zu lösen und aufzustehen, als sie anfing leicht über seine Schultern zu streichen. „Fühlt ihr euch… Einsam?" fragte sie plötzlich nach.

Ember öffnete seine Augen und musste durch seine Nase Atmen, ehe er sich löste um sie ansehen zu können, aufstehen tat er nicht. „Wie kommst du darauf, ich sei Einsam?"  
Salawi blieb vollkommen gelassen, aber er sah ihr an das sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Wraiths Leben in sehr Engen Gemeinschaften und steht immer in Kontakt zueinander. Ihr spürt jede Veränderung die sich in eurer Umgebung, in eurem Hive abspielt. Ihr habt eine starke Verbundenheit. Hier ist niemand der euch dieses Gefühl geben kann. Ich würde mich Einsam fühlen. Menschen verspüren zwar auch Verbundenheit, aber bei euch ist das um so viel Intensiver."

Ember blinzelte einmal.

„Musstet Ihr euch darum auch wieder Nähren? Weiß Dr. Zelenka davon?" Er kniete zwar noch bei ihr, aber Salawi griff sich nun ihre Weste und zog diese an.

„Nein."

„Er weiß nichts?" Salawi schwieg nun und betrachtete den Wraith vor sich genau. Selbst sitzend und er kniend war er fast so Groß wie sie. „Soll es keiner wissen? Das Ihr nach Hause wollt?"

Ember betrachtete sie lange und stand schließlich auf und reichte Salawi seine Hand. Die Soldatin zögerte keine Sekunde und stand mit seiner Hilfe auf. Sie fühlte sich absolut nicht schlecht oder müde. Er musste wirklich fast nichts genommen haben. „Mir wäre es so lieber", sagte er und Salawi bemerkte sehr wohl dass er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Er hatte sie sich ausgesucht weil sie ihm schon einmal geholfen hatte und sie sah keinen Fehler darin es auch weiter zu tun. Solange er seine Sinne bei sich hatte und niemandem etwas tat, wäre es so besser und sie konnte verstehen dass er sein Heimweh für sich behalten wollte. Warum er ihr aber so zu Vertrauen schien verwunderte sie. Vielleicht war er so ein Wraith Ding. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, einer der wenigen und das war eh so eine Sache für diese Wesen. Solange keiner einen Nachteil dabei hatte. „Gut ich habe nicht vor jemandem etwas zusagen. Ich denke auch manchmal an mein Zuhause. Es ist Normal."

Ember neigte leicht seinen Kopf und als er sie wieder ansah lächelte sie aufmunternd. „Wenn Ihr mal reden möchtet oder einfach das hier braucht", sie deutete auf den Stuhl. „Ich bin da."

„Das ist eine sehr gefährliche Aussage Airman Salawi." Er straffte seine Schultern und verschränkte seine Arme hinterm Rücken. Als er schlucken musste wusste er dass sie das sehen konnte. „Ich erledige meine Arbeit und wenn ich dabei helfen kann ist es umso besser. Ich gehe wieder auf Position. Sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein, sagt mir Bescheid." Sie griff nach ihrer Waffe und legte sich diese wieder um. Als Ember alleine war trat er zum dem Stuhl, setzte sich und vergrub für einen Moment sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wusste immer noch nicht ihren ganzen Namen.


	11. Commitment

Ronon spürte wie sein Körper von Tag zu Tag schwächer wurde. Er blickte zu dem neuen Obst das auf seinem Tisch lag, aber er rührte es nicht an. Er hatte viel zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem gemacht was Wraiths einem anboten. Sein Zimmer war zwar bewacht aber jeder wusste das Ronon sehr wohl dazu in der Lage war diese Wesen zu überwältigen. Er wollte es so sehr aber er tat es nicht, Amalia zu Liebe. Es waren nun schon fünf Tage. Wenn sie ihn nicht bald treffen würde, müsste er zurück. Vielleicht sollte er doch das Obst essen und nachgeben, aber was wäre dann? Was wenn Schlafmittel daran war und er nicht mehr aufwachen würde? Sein Magen schmerzte und ihm war Übel. Seine Sinne waren so geschwächt das er nicht mitbekam wie die Türe aufging und erst als diese sich schloss stand er sofort von seinem Platz auf und erkannte erst niemanden, bis er das Kind am Tisch stehen sah. „Du isst ja wirklich nicht! Magst du lieber gekochte Eier?" fragte Darling und hielt sich am Tisch fest, ehe er zu Ronon rüber sah. „Was machst du hier?" fragte Ronon sofort abwehrend und vorsichtig. Das Kind kannte er natürlich. Teyla, John Rodney und er hatten Darling damals zusammen mit Alabaster auf diesem Planeten gefunden. „Ich habe gehört dass du nicht essen magst", erzählte Darling einfach und kramte in seiner Tasche rum. „Darum habe ich gekochte Eier mitgebracht." Er holte ein hartgekochtes Ei heraus. „Da ist noch Schale dran."

Ronon wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. „Du solltest lieber zurück zu deiner Mutter."

„Mama redet mit Amy", erzählte Darling und kam einfach näher und reichte ihm das Ei. Ronon schwieg und griff sich dieses bevor das Kind noch aufdringlich werden würde. Wraith. Es war ein Wraiths durch und durch, aber seine Augen sahen ihn so Neugierig an, wie andere Kinderaugen ihn gerne ansahen. „Amy ist traurig", erzählte Darling und setzte sich zu Boden an die Wand. Ronon überlegte wieder und dachte auch an Jennifer, ehe er sich ebenso setzte „Traurig?"

„Ja…" Darling fing an die Schale vom Ei zu lösen und hatte dabei seine Schwierigkeiten. Ronon beobachtete das nicht lange. „Gib her ich mache das."

„Nein! Das kann ich alleine!" er dauerte noch Minuten, aber als das Eis abgepellt war zeigte er es stolz. „Siehst du?"

„Ich sehe, du kommst schon alleine zurecht." Als Darling sein Ei aß betrachtete Ronon sein eignes und pellte dieses schließlich auch ab. „Mama sagt ich muss das schaffen", erzählte er. „Aber Mama kann das viel schneller als ich."

Mama. Ronon schauderte es immer noch bei dem Gedanken diese Wesen als Vater oder Mutter anzusehen. Für ihn waren das einfach nur Monster. „Deine Haare sind cool!" platze es aus Darling heraus. „Unsere Krieger machen das auch, Mama sagt ich darf das nicht machen."

„Ach so?" fragte Ronon abwesend und besah sich das Ei, ehe er etwas davon abbiss. Nein. Kein anderer Geschmack. Er war immer noch bei Verstand. „Aber ich will das so haben", als Darling sein Haar berührte, wollte Ronon ihn aus Reflex weg schleudern, hielt sich aber gerade so noch zurück. Darling schien die Bedrohung nicht einmal zu spüren. „Wie macht man das?"

„Du brauchst lange Haare", sagte Ronon möglichst ruhig und aß sein Ei nun ganz auf.

„Lange Haare?" das Kind betrachtete sein weißes Haar und wirkte enttäuscht. „Meine brauchen noch so lange bis sie lang sind!"

„Die Zeit wird vergehen."

„Hm…" enttäuscht erhob sich Darling und schritt zum Tisch, ehe er ein paar Früchte griff und damit zurück zu Ronon lief. Wirklich nahm sich der Junge einen Apfel und biss hinein. „The Fair One hat mir erzählt das ihr auf Atlantis Süßigkeiten habt. Könnt ihr mir was mitbringen wenn ihr wieder kommt?"

Ronon hob eine Augenbraue und besah sich den Apfel des Jungen, ehe er sich ebenso einen griff. „Wer ist The Fair One?"

„Guide ist ihr Consort. Dr. Jennifer Keller", erzählte Darling und biss wieder in seinen Apfel.

„Ihr nennt sie The Fair One?"

„Ja weil sie so Wunderschön ist. Selten und Schön. Ihr Aussehen und ihr vor allem ihr Charakter." Darling lächelte leicht. „Und sie kennt gute Spiele."

Jennifer hatte sich hier wohl eingelebt. Sie kam hin und wieder vorbei aber nie alleine. Das Mann nun den Prinzen einfach zu ihm ließ… Es sei den sie wussten nicht das er hier war. „Alle nennen sie The Fair One in Gedanken. Guide sagt Jen zu ihr", erzählte Darling. „Manchmal verstecke ich mich und da habe ich gesehen wie sie sich geküsst haben!" erzählte er und Ronon sah wie das Kind lachen musste. „Ich war so Still, Großvater hatte mich nicht bemerkt!"

„Du wirst also ein Krieger."

„Nein", sagte Darling sofort. „Ich will Arzt werden wie The Fair One!"

„Was?" Ronon biss von seinen Apfel ab und betrachtete das Kind nun genauer.

„Ich werde Arzt damit ich allen helfen kann. So wie Mama den Menschen und so wie The Fair One uns und den Menschen. Das ist doch Wichtig oder? Ich glaube alle Hive brauchen gute Ärzte die immer helfen, egal wer es ist. Und ich kann mir selber helfen wenn ich verletzt bin", erzählte er Stolz. „Aber Großvater sagt ich werde ein Blade. Vielleicht werde ich einfach beides."

Ronon sah wieder auf seinen Apfel als Darling ihn plötzlich ansah. „Du bist auch ein Blade der Menschen oder?" fragte Darling nun nach. „Du bist so Groß! Und so Stark! Viele haben Angst vor dir!" erzählte er.

„Bist du darum hier?" fragte Ronon zurück, aber Darling schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein Mama hat mich geschickt."

„Was?" überrascht musterte Ronon das Kind. „Mama hat gesagt wenn ich es schaffe das du essen tust darf ich dich zu Faith bringen und aufpassen das ihr euch nicht umbringt!"

„Das hat sie dir anvertraut."  
Stolz nickte Darling und erhob sich. „Und du hast gegessen also komm!"

Ronon holte tief Luft und stand nun auf. Als Darling seine Hand griff musste er sich schwer zusammen reißen um diese nicht von ihm zu ziehen. Das Kind führte ihn einfach zügig aus dem Zimmer und zog ihn praktisch mit. „Mama sagt das du ganz stark bist."  
„Da hat sie nicht unrecht." Sie begegneten Wraiths aber sie ignorierten ihn komplett, vermutlich weil Darling da war. Darling. Wie konnte man seinen Sohn nur so nennen? So verharmloste Namen? „Faith!" rief Darling bereits und öffnete die Türe zu dessen Zimmer. „Faith sieh mal! Er hat gegessen!"

Faith war sofort alarmiert als Darling im Zimmer stand und Ronon mit sich reinzog. Panisch versuchte der junge Wraith zu überblicken wie er seinen Sohn und Darling in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Ronon sah ihm das an und musste entsprechend verachtend lächeln. „Darling komm her", sagte Faith möglichst ruhig.

„Ich passe nur auf!" sagte Darling und eilte auf das Bett im Zimmer zu, um Little Heart ansehen zu können.

„Ich werde nichts tun. Ich will nur reden." Ronon hob seine Hände und blickte Richtung Bett. „Ich wollte auch mit Amalia sprechen."

„Dass du sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen wirst, sollte dich nicht verwundern. Amalia will dich nicht sehen."

Ronon wusste das wenn er zu Amalia wollte… „Ich will mich entschuldigen."

„Wie viel Mühe hat dir das gekostet zusagen?" fragte Faith zurück. „Wegen dir hat sie sich umgebracht zusammen mit meinem Sohn!" Faith musste tief Luft holen vor Wut. „Ohne die Königin hätte ich beide für immer verloren!"

„Mir war nicht klar, dass ihr beiden, so tiefe Gefühle füreinander hegt." Es kostete ihm wirklich jede Mühe so ruhig zu bleiben. Aber er war ja auch nicht ohne Grund hier. „Er hat gespuckt!" sagte Darling plötzlich laut und sah so Faith, welcher sofort an seine Seite schritte und das Baby hochnahm. *Soll ich Amy holen?*

*Nein. Ich mache das schon.* Faith besah sich Little Heart genauer und als das Kind sich wieder übergab drehte er ihn auf den Bauch leicht Kopfüber. „Er hat nur zu viel getrunken und nicht aufgestoßen", beruhigte Faith Darling und als es dem Baby wieder besser ging, behielt der Vater seinen Sohn im Arm.

Ronon kam nur zögerlich näher. „Er ist mein Neffe."  
„Das fällt dir früh ein." Faith blickte wieder zu seinem Sohn runter und blickte dann zu Darling und zu seinem Horror sprintete das Kind auf Ronon zu. „Bleibst du jetzt auch bei uns? Machst du dann meine Haare auch so wie deine?"

Ronon holte durch seine Nase tief Luft und schluckte, ehe er in die Hocke ging um das Kind genauer ansehen zu können. „Sicher, aber deine Mutter wird das nicht wollen. Bist du sicher das du das willst?"

„Oh ja! Faith sieh nur! Warum machst du das nicht?"

„Ich steh da nicht drauf." Zögerlich kam er näher damit das Kind nicht Schutzlos Ronon ausgeliefert war.  
„Kommen jetzt noch mehr Menschen zu uns?" fragte Darling aufgeregt und griff wieder nach Ronons Haar. „Kannst du mir zeigen wie man kämpft? Du kennst bestimmt Tricks."

„Ja ich kenne Tricks. Aber dein… Guide wird das bestimmt tun wollen." Ronon erhob sich langsam wieder und sah Faith nun direkt in das Gesicht. „Ich will sie nur einmal sprechen."

„Was du getan hast, hat sie verändert." Das würde Faith ihm nie verzeihen. „Du hast ihre letzte Hoffnung in das Gute zerstört. In ihrer Familie"

„Ich will sie sprechen."

„Darling, wenn Amalia es möchte, wartet Ronon hier", sagte Faith und blickte zu dem Jungen. Darling nickte daraufhin ernst und rannte bereits los und ließ beide zurück.

Ronon blickte Faith unentwegt an, und sah schließlich zurück auf das Baby in seinen Armen. „Er hat wieder gespuckt."

Faith sah flüchtig zu dem Baby und sah wieder Ronon an, ehe er dem Kind den Mund sauber wischte. „Vielleicht sollte Dr. Keller sich das Kind ansehen", meinte Ronon und blickte sich im Raum um. Hier lebte Amalia? Das Zimmer war recht Groß für jemanden so unbedeutenden wie Faith. In seinem Alter konnte er sich noch keinen Rang streitig gemacht haben und vermutlich war es eher so das Amalia von der Königin bevorzugt behandelt wurde.

Als die Türe auf ging und Amalia in das Zimmer eilte, sahen beide Männer zu ihr. Sofort erstarrte die junge Frau und blickte Ronon in die Augen, ehe sie Faith ansah. „Darling sagte das… Little Heart Krank sei?"

„Nein er hat nur nicht aufgestoßen. Es geht ihm gut."

„Warum ist er hier?" fragte sie und schritt um Ronon herum, ehe sie ihr Baby an sich nahm. Beschützend.

„Amalia…" Es ging ihr tatsächlich gut. Es ging ihr gut mehr war doch nicht Wichtig? Oder? Er sah wie Amalia ihre Schultern straffte und ihn plötzlich direkt ansah.

„Du solltest zurück nach Atlantis. Hier bist du nicht Willkommen." Faith legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und trat dicht an ihre Seite.

„Amy." Ronon schluckte leicht. „Ich will mich entschuldigen. Ich wollte dir nie Weh tun. Wirklich nicht."  
„Wir Drei wären jetzt Tod", sagte Amalia ernst. „Verstehst du? Wie kann ich dir DAS verzeihen?"

Ronon schwieg erst einmal und blickte auf das Kind in ihren Armen und in das Jugendhafte Gesicht ihres Partners. „Ich habe mein Baby getötet…" ihre eben noch so starke Stimme zitterte nun. „Ich habe ihm keine Chance gelassen und einfach mitgenommen. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch."

Faith merkte auf als Amalia so sprach und drehte sie sogleich in seine Richtung. „Nein. Nein du bist kein furchtbarer Mensch", wiedersprach er ihr ernst und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Ich kenne keinen besseren Menschen als dich und die letzten Wochen haben dich geändert. Ich will dein lächeln wieder sehen. Dein lachen hören. Schließlich mit dieser Sache ab. Richtig ab." Faith löste sich etwas von Amalia aber diese drückte sich in seine Arme. Deshalb hielt er sie gut fest und sah nun Ronon wieder an. „Ich will das Amalia ihren Frieden bekommt. Aber jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür. Familie ist Familie."

Ronon schloss eine ganze Weile seine Augen bevor er auf Amalias Hinterkopf blickte und einfach nickte. Für Heute war er erst einmal genug, aber es tat ihm weh sie so zurück zu lassen.

Daniel Jackson befand sich seit geraumer Zeit auf Atlantis und unterhielt sich gerade mit Woolsey über manche Angelegenheiten. Daniel wollte unbedingt einmal auf ein Hive, aber bisher hat er keine Erlaubnis erhalten, dabei bot sich das Hive von Alabaster nahe zu dafür an. Als aber selbst das erst einmal kein Einwand für Woolsey war, begab er sich Richtung Kantine und stellte sich dort an der Essensausgabe an. „Oh man…"

„Alles okay?"

„Oh Entschuldige ich war in Gedanken." Daniel war als nächster dran und war so in Gedanken dass er nicht mitbekam das er nun an der Reihe war. Hinter ihm stand eine hübsche Frau. Sie hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit seinen Sha're, was ihn kurz ins stolpern brachte. „Schon gut", sagte die junge Frau und schob ihr Tablett nun auch ran. „Ich bin Daniel Jackson."

„Ich weiß."

„Oh ich bin wohl nicht ganz Unbekannt."

„Das sind Sie bestimmt nicht Sir", lächelte sie amüsiert. „Jeder kennt sie. Ich bin Airman Salawi."

„Wollen wir uns vielleicht zusammen hinsetzten und essen? Ich kenne noch einige hier nicht."

„Gerne." Als Salawi ihr Essen hatte begab sie sich mit Daniel an einen der leeren Tische und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. „Ich heiße übrigens Daniel", erklärte er ihr lächelnd und besah sich ebenso ihr Essen. „Ah Sie sind Vegetariern?"

„Ja und Nein Koscheres Essen bekomme ich hier nicht. Mein Name ist Ayesha."

„Ayesha. Das ist en schöner Name." Daniel betrachtete die leichte Bräune der jungen Frau und ihr sehr… Provokantes schwarzes, leicht lockiges Haar. Eine hälfte war sehr kurz die andere lang. „Du kommst aus dem Osten?" fragte er Neugierig. „Ich war oft in Ägypten."

„Das Sie… Ich meine, dass du dort oft gewesen bist weiß ich. Du beschäftigst dich mit anderen Kulturen. Und nein. Ich komme nicht aus Ägypten. Indien trifft es besser."

„Indien? Danach sah es mir nicht aus auch ihr Name…"

„Meine Vorfahren stammen aus Persien."

„Interessant. Ich würde gerne mehr über ihren Stammbaum wissen. Das klingt spannend." Daniel fing mit seinem Essen an und betrachtete Ayesha dann wieder eine Weile. „Seit wann bist du mit dabei?"  
„Nicht lange genug. Ich bin immer noch dabei die ganzen Unterlagen über Atlantis zu lesen", lächelte sie. „Und es gibt so vieles das ich hier noch verstehen muss."

„So geht es mir auch." Daniel trank wieder einen schluck. „Persien also?"  
„Das interessiert dich wirklich?" überrascht hob sie ihre Augenbrauen und trank einen schluck von ihrem Kaffee, ehe sie ihr Gemüse weiter aß.

„Natürlich. So lernt man sich immerhin am Besten kennen."

„Wenn es darum geht nur mich kennenzulernen ist es einfach. Ich bin in den USA geboren und bin mit 18 in die Army und dann hier gelandet."

„Erst Army?"

„Ja." Ayesha stocherte kurz in ihrem Essen rum, ehe sie Daniel ansah. „Meine Familie lebt seit zwei Generationen in Indien. Wir sind dort eingewandert."

„Dann sprichst du auch mehrere sprachen?"  
„Ja und zufällig mag ich es auch sprachen zu lernen." Ayesha sah sich um und trank ihren Kaffee weiter. „Das klingt wirklich ziemlich interessant", lächelte Daniel. „Ist Atlantis deine erste große Mission?"

„Ja", sagte Salawi sogleich. „Ich wurde lange darauf vorbereitet und ich bin froh dass ich die Chance bekommen hatte, mich beweisen zu können."  
„Ein gefährlicher Ort um sich zu beweisen", fand Daniel ernst. „Alleine mit den Wraiths…"

„Ja." Salawi nickte nachdenklich. „Ich bin geimpft und es wirkt auch. Einzig meine Dummheit könnte mich jetzt noch töten", scherzte sie und griff sich wieder ihren Kaffee.

„Es wirkt auch? Hast du es etwa ausprobieren lassen?" Daniel war nun umso neugieriger. „Wie war es gewesen?!"

Ayesha musste etwas lächeln. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen immer wieder das gleiche gehört", lächelte sie leicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein ich habe es mir schlimmer vorgestellt." Nachdenklich zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen." Ich denke für die Wraith ist es Momentan genauso schwer. Sie haben zwar bestimmt keine schmerzen aber… Ich glaube ihr ganzes Bild…  
„Moment du bist Salawi!" Daniel wirkte überrascht. „Aber natürlich. Du hast Ember an dir nähren lassen. Er hat es mir erzählt."

„Er hat… Ach so", verwundert hob sie ihre Augenbraue.

„Aber er schien selbst noch sehr verwirrt zu sein. Ich denke du hast recht mit dem Punkt das die Wraith es mit dieser Umstellung auch nicht leicht haben."

„Hm…" Nun weiter in ihrem Essen rumstochernd überlegte sie Daniel von der letzten Nacht zu erzählen, aber dann hielt sie es für besser nichts darüber zu sagen. Wenn es für diese Wesen nicht einfach war, wollte sie es nicht schwieriger machen. Zumal das überhaupt eine komplizierte Situation für alle war.

„Wie Alt bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Eh? Ich? 24."

„Du bist unglaublich Jung." Überrascht trank Daniel nun seinen Kaffee weiter. „Wie kommt es das du so früh hier her gefunden hast? Wenn ich fragen darf? Tut mir Leid. Neugierde liegt in meiner Natur."  
„Schon okay." Ayesha legte ihre Gabel bei Seite und hielt nun ihren Kaffee in ihren Händen. „Kampfgeist. Ich wollte etwas bewirken. Koste es was es wolle."  
„Hm…" Aber wie und warum kam sie dazu? Warum nicht Ärztin werden aber dafür Soldatin? Dann ein Leben hier auf Atlantis einem Leben auf der Erde vorziehen? Und warum sich Freiwillig melden um einen Wraith zu helfen. „Und andere Interessen außer Waffen?"

Ayesha musste lächeln. „Ah verstehe. Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen aber nicht alle Soldaten stehen nur auf Waffen. Ich habe auch andere Interessen. Karaoke. Yoga. Bücher und Sprachen. Muss ich mehr aufzählen um mich zu beweisen?"

„Karaoke?" überrascht lachte Daniel nun. „Du singst gerne?"  
„Ja, zumindest dann wenn ich Laune habe und das habe ich meistens nachdem ich kleine neugierige Jungs verspeist habe." Salawi erhob sich nun und lächelte Daniel an. „Ich muss los."

„Musst du Arbeiten?" Daniel erhob sich kurzer Hand.

„Nein ich habe Frei, wieso?"

„Moment!" Daniel suchte etwas in seiner Tasche und zog daraufhin seine Uhr heraus. „Liegt dein Zimmer auf dem Weg zum Labor? Meine Uhr. Sie ist mir kaputt gegangen. Dummerweise. Kannst du sie vielleicht Zelenka bringen? Ich hole sie später ab."

Ayesha nahm die Uhr entgegen und steckte sie kurzerhand ein. „Ja mein Zimmer liegt auf dem Weg. Kein Problem."

„Vielen Dank! Ich muss nämlich unbedingt noch eine Portion von dem Hähnchen holen bevor es weg ist." Salawi musste lächeln und brachte es nicht übers Herz im zusagen das sein Hähnchen kein Hähnchen war.

Auf dem Weg zum Labor hob Salawi die Uhr hoch und betrachtete sie. Vielleicht war einfach nur die Batterie schwach. Daniel Jackson war zwar ziemlich belesen aber gewiss kam er mit so etwas nicht zurecht. Vielleicht hatte Zelenka eine Batterie oder etwas Ähnliches. Dann würde sie das geschwind machen. Am Labor angekommen öffnete sie die Türe und blieb direkt stehen als sie nur Ember darin vor fand. Sie schluckte kurz und dachte an den letzten Abend, ehe sie näher kam. Ember hatte sich nicht zu ihr umgedreht aber sie sah wie seine Schultern sich versteiften. „Hallo", sagte sie daher erst einmal. „Ist Zelenka nicht da?"

Ember musste sich an dem Tisch gut festhalten und blickte über seine Schulter zu ihr zurück. „Nein."

„Oh… Okay. Ich suche nur etwas und bin dann weg."

Ember beobachtete wie Salawi Richtung Schränke schritt und diese öffnete. Sie suchte tatsächlich etwas aber er wollte sich weiter auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Unmöglich. Es war unmöglich sich mit diesem Duft im Raum zu konzentrieren. Sein Bauch kribbelte wieder wie verrückt und seine rechte Hand brannte wieder. Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder! „Hast du es bald?" fragte er und hielt mit seiner Arbeit Inne. Auch Salawi hielt inne und drehte sich nun zu ihm um. „Nein. Wenn ich störe komme ich später wieder.  
„Ja das wäre besser! Am besten dann wenn du niemanden stören kannst." Sein scharfer Ton führte daher, weil er befürchtete sich nicht kontrollieren zu können. Warum verflucht entglitt ihm bei ihr jede Selbstbeherrschung? Und wie sie da stand! Sein Tonfall hatte ihr kein bisschen Angst gemacht. Stattdessen sah sie ihn einfach nur fragend an. „Ist alles okay?"

Ember verdrehte seine Augen und blickte von ihr zurück auf seinen Computer, ehe er seine Hände auf dem Tisch abstützte und sich etwas vorbeugte. War sie vollkommen verrückt? „Geh einfach Airman Salawi."

Ayesha holte die Uhr aus ihrer Tasche und schritt vor zum Schreibtisch damit sie diese für Zelenka dort liegen lassen konnte, dann wollte sie direkt gehen. Als sie sich aber dem Schreibtisch nährte fauchte er sie direkt in einem unmenschlichen Ton an. Erschrocken hielt sie nun doch inne und blickte verwundert zu ihm. „Was machst du noch hier?!"

Nun doch wütend holte Salawi aus und legte die Uhr mit Wucht auf den Schreibtisch direkt neben Ember hin. „Daniel Jackson möchte das Zelenka seine Uhr repariert." Damit ging sie dann aus dem Zimmer und begab sich von dort aus direkt zu ihrem Zimmer. Was dachte er sich? Natürlich wusste sie dass er kein Mensch war und das vieles einfach anders bei Wraith war, aber was zum Teufel hatte sie denn eben getan? Er hat sie Grundlos angeschrien und sie fragte sich warum. Verwirrt zog sie ihre Sachen aus und beschloss erst einmal Duschen zu gehen.

Nachdem Salawi gegangen war knurrte Ember und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch, ehe er sich zu einem der Stühle begab und sich dort setzte. Diese Frau war nicht gut für ihn. Das ganze Zimmer roch nun wieder nach ihr und er fühlte sich einfach komplett Hilflos. Sie legte seinen Verstand lahm und seine Hand ächzte nach ihr. Wie lange Ember in seinen Gedanken war, wusste er nicht. Als die Türe wieder auf ging stand Daniel in der Türe und wirkte gut gelaunt wie immer. „Hallo Ember! Begrüßte er den Wraith uns kam langsam näher. „Ist Zelenka da?"  
„Nein." Ember holte tief Luft und erhob sich. „Er ist heute nicht hier."  
„Oh dann hat er wohl Frei. Ist Ayesha dann vorbeigekommen?"  
Ayesha? War das ihr Name? Ember fixierte Daniel sofort. Warum wusste er ihren Namen? „Ayesha?"

„Salawi. Airman Salawi. Ich hatte eine nette Unterhaltung mit ihr führen können, ah da ist meine Uhr." Daniel nahm sie wieder an sich. „Ich bringe sie dann einander mal vorbei. Ist alles okay?" Daniel bemerkte erst jetzt wie still Ember wirkte. Noch stiller als sonst. Da erinnerte er sich wieder an sein letztes Gespräch mit Ember vor gut ein paar Tagen. Da hatte dieser ihm noch mitgeteilt das er nicht bereit war über das nachzudenken was Salawi für ihn nun war. Es fiel ihm schwer etwas in ihr zu sehen jetzt wo sie nicht nur Nahrung darstellte sondern ein wirkliches lebendes Wesen. „Bist du heute das erste Mal wieder auf sie gestoßen?" fragte Jackson dann ruhiger aber ernst nach. „Zu Letzt sagtest du mir dass es für dich noch schwierig sei sie zu sehen."

„Nicht sie zu sehen ist schwierig", sagte Ember und dachte ebenso an seine Unterhaltung mit Daniel zurück. „ich war überhaupt nicht bereit über sie und diese Situation nachzudenken."

„Irgendwann musst du dich dem stellen."

„Dem bin ich mir bewusst", es wirkte als würde Ember verzweifelt lächeln, ehe dieser zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch schritt.

„Du sagtest dass du mehr über Menschen erfahren möchtest", fing Daniel an. „Ich bin bereit dir Fragen zu beantworten."

Ember ignorierte Daniel und sah zu einem der Fenster raus. Es war bereits spät. Die Sonne ging unter. „ich zeihe mich zurück."

„Okay alles klar", Daniel wich zurück und beobachtete wie Ember den Raum verließ und ging. Seufzend fuhr Daniel sich durch sein Haar. Etwas war hier passiert. Was es war konnte er aber nicht deuten. Trotzdem war er Neugierig. Deshalb verließ er das Labor nun ebenso und suchte Ayeshas Zimmer auf. Mithilfe anderer Personen fand er dieses dann auch schnell und klopfte einmal an. „Ayesha? Ich bin es Daniel."

„Einen Moment!" Ayesha legte ein Buch bei Seite und schlenderte dann zur Türe, ehe sie diese öffnete. „Daniel was gibt es?"

„Ich dachte wir könnten uns eventuell Unterhalten."

„Hm… Sicher komm rein." Ayesha machte platz und als Daniel im Raum war bot sie ihm an ihrem Tisch platz zu nehmen. „Ist alles okay bei dir?" fragte Daniel nun und setzte sich nun an den Tisch. „Ich war eben bei Ember und er sah ziemlich gestresst aus."

„Vielleicht klappt es mit seiner Arbeit nicht so wie erwartet", sagte Ayesha dazu und nahm nun auch bei ihm platz. „Bist du deshalb hier?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt ja. Vor einer Weile hatte ich eine Interessante Unterhaltung mit ihm über Wraiths und deren Lebensweisen", fing Daniel an. „Und er gab zu das diese ganze Impfsache sehr kompliziert für die Wraiths ist. Auch für ihn. Seit ihr heute das erste Mal wieder aufeinander gestoßen?"

Ayesha dachte über Daniels Worte nach und gab ihm zunächst keine Antwort.

„Wieso?" fragte sie etwas abwesend zurück und dachte an den letzten Abend. An jeden Moment.

„Ich denke es hat ihn etwas aufgewühlt."  
„Oder seine Arbeit kommt nicht voran", gab sie zu bedenken. „Ich war nur sehr kurz da."

„Auch möglich." Allerdings glaubte Daniel das nicht so wirklich. Salawi war es für Ember Wert gewesen zu erzählen. Er hätte sie bei ihrem Gespräch auch verschweigen können aber er hatte zugegeben, dass er noch nicht bereit war über diese Person nachzudenken. Nicht in diesem ausmaß. „Sie sind einfach schwer einzuschätzen. Wir müssen noch so viel über sie lernen."  
„Das stimmt." Ayesha verabschiedete Daniel kurz darauf und als sie alleine im Zimmer war senkte sie nachdenklich ihren Blick. War es wegen ihr? Wieso kam Daniel auf den Gedanken? Er war schon Feuer als sie in den Raum kam. Total angespannt. Wobei… Vielleicht… Letzte Nacht hatte er nicht wirklich viel von ihr genommen. War es möglich dass die Wraiths nicht mehr so lange Satt waren, wie noch zuvor? Vielleicht hätte Dr. Keller genaue Ergebnisse dazu. Vielleicht sollte Ayesha das selbst festhalten und ihr ihre Erkenntnisse mitteilen. Aber wenn es so was… Sie musste es ausprobieren. Wenn sie ihm wieder Lebenskraft von sich geben würde, müsste sie sehen wie lange es bräuchte bis er wieder in diese Stimmung gelangte. Hunger. Hunger machte viele Wesen wütend. Ayesha war selbst eine davon. Sobald sie Hunger verspürte musste sie essen, sonst war ihr Tag gelaufen und Ember wollte gewiss nicht schon wieder danach fragen müssen. Sie erinnerte sich selbst daran als Jugendliche bei Verwandten gewesen zu sein und sie hatte ziemlichen Hunger, sich aber nicht getraut etwas zu sagen. Ob es ihm auch unangenehm war? Ayesha glaubte das schon. Er hatte etwas… Sentimentales an sich. Sie konnte es nicht genau deuten. Also verließ sie geradewegs ihr Zimmer und schritt zum Labor. Dort fand sie weder die Wachen die davor postiert wären, noch ihn. Also war er in seinem Zimmer. Zügig ohne unbedingt gesehen werden zu wollen begab sie sich Richtung Turm und schritt dort die Stufen hoch. Als Ayesha oben angekommen war lächelte sie den beiden Wachen zu. Beide kannte sie gut vom Poker spielen. „Jungs vertrete euch die Beine."

„Airman… Du weist das es nicht geht."  
„Ich besorge euch jeweils eine Zigarette? Und dann ‚No Questiones Ask'." bot sie beiden an und griff in ihre Tasche, ehe sie genau zwei Stängel heraus holte. „Wie wäre es?"

„Oh man… Wie lange?"  
„Eine Stunde."

„Alles klar." Beine Nahmen sich ihre Kippe und verschwanden daraufhin. Erleichtert strich sie sich ihre Shirt zu recht, ehe sie sich der Türe nährte und anklopfte. Keine Antwort. Schweigend blieb Salawi stehen und trommelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen gegen ihr Oberschenkel, ehe sie wieder anklopfte. Eine Stunde konnte schnell rum sein und sie wusste nicht wie lange sie bräuchte sollte er heute mehr nehmen. Also klopfte sie direkt wieder an. War er nicht da? Aber… Kopfschüttelnd beschloss sie etwas zu tun, was sie sonst nicht tun würde und öffnete einfach seine Türe. Kaum das sie in das Zimmer trat blieb sie stehen, weil sie ihn auf seinem Lager sitzen sah. Er wirkte Hochkonzentriert und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Meditierte er? Nun doch Peinlich berührt, weil sie zu übereilt gehandelt hatte, räusperte sie sich einmal. Ember öffnete ein Auge und sah zu ihr und kurz darauf hörte sie ihn deutlich seufzen. Fast schon genervt. Die Türe schloss sich in dem Moment Automatisch und sie blickte kurz zurück, ehe sie wieder zu ihm sah. Er ignorierte sie tatsächlich. „Haben Sie wieder Hunger?"

„Verschwinde besser." Eber straffte seine Schultern und spürte sein Herz wie verrückt gegen seine Brust klopfen. Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen. Warum klopfte sein Herz so schnell? „Also das kann ich nicht. Die Wachen kommen erst in etwa eine Stunde wieder."

„Warum sollten sie erst in einer Stunde wieder kommen?" Ember öffnete seine Augen immer noch nicht.

„Sir ich dachte sie müssen sich nähren. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ich bräuchte um dann wieder stehen zu können."

„Und warum sollte es deine Sorge sein?"

Ayesha schwieg eine Weile und sah sich wieder im Zimmer um. „Ich möchte die Nährungszeiten festhalten. Ist es möglich das Wraiths Aktuell wegen dem Impfstoff nicht genug Kraft aus der Nahrung ziehen können? Aggressives Verhalten spricht meistens für Hunger."

Ember würde am liebsten lachen. Er hatte kein Hunger sondern einfach bloßes Verlangen nach dieser Lebensquelle. Jung. Stark. Kalte Elektrizität. Ein Schauder überkam ihn bei dem Gedanken. Menschen würden dieses Gefühl nie nachempfinden können. „Nun ob es so ist bleibt abzuwarten", sagte Ember möglichst entspannt und öffnete seine Augen als er ihre Schritte hörte. Salawi begab sich zum großen Fenster und blickte zu den Sternen hoch. „Sir. Ich weiß nicht viel über eure Art. Aber ich weiß und ich kann verstehen dass Ihr nicht direkt danach fragen wollt. Also biete ich es euch einfach an. Ihr könnt dann selbst entscheiden." Da sie dieses Mal kein T-Shirt trug musste sie nur die ersten Knöpfe ihres Shirts öffnen und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm um. War sie das einzige Wesen in dieser Stadt das wirklich an ihn dachte? Als sie zurück schritt mit den offenen Knöpfen und sich dann vor ihm auf dem Boden setzte, schluckte er wieder schwer. Er war so wütend weil ihn das ganze Überfiel und das hier machte es nicht besser. Alles in ihm schrie danach sie besitzen zu wollen. Sie umgarnen zu wollen, wie eine Königin es verdient hätte. Er wollte ihr auffallen. Er wollte aufwendige Zöpfe flechten und seine besten Sachen tragen. Nun seine besten Sachen befanden sich auf dem Hive. Er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr wohl mit ständig den gleichen Sachen rumrennen zu müssen. Ember blinzelte als seine Gedanken komplett abgeschweift waren und beobachtete wie Salawi bereits ihre Knöpfe wieder schließen wollte und aus reinem Reflex griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk um sie daran zu hindern. Warum tat er das? Er wollte nicht seine Hand an ihre Brust senken. Nein… Gerade sehnte er sich nach jegliche Art ihrer Belohnung für ihn. Irgendetwas. Vielleicht wenn sie seine Hand nehmen würde. Wenn sie… Er wollte gar nicht wagen darüber nachzudenken, aber. Was wenn sie seine Wange mit ihren Finger berühren würde und er wäre ihr vollsten ergeben. Ember musste hart schlucken. „Ich muss nicht…" fing er an, und ließ nur wiederwillig von ihrer Hand an, ehe er zur Seite sah, komplett im Konflikt mit sich selbst stehend.

Ayesha beobachtete das Skeptisch. Wenn er sich nicht nähren musste… Warum war er dann so schräg drauf? Wobei. Vielleicht vermisste er seine Heimat einfach nur sehr. Sein Zuhause. Die ständige Verbunden… Letzte Nacht als er sich genährt hatte, hatte er ihre Nähe gesucht. Vielleicht… Fehlte ihm einfach die Verbundenheit zu den anderen? Sein Quartier war soweit weg von allem Leben und so hoch, das er hier vollkommen isoliert war. Natürlich war es gewollt, sie wusste das aber dennoch. Er wollte ihr das sagen. Salawi wusste gerade ganz genau das Ember die Nähe zu ihr suchte und nicht wusste wie er es sagen sollte. Ob sie innerlich litten, wenn sie nicht diese Nähe zueinander spüren konnten? Ob er deshalb wirklich so wütend und frustriert war? Ayesha dachte darüber nach ob es dafür nicht eine Lösung gäbe, aber welche sollte es sein? Er würde einfach schlicht seine Arbeit weiter machen, bis er zurück zu seinem Hive gehen würde. Stark genug dazu war er, aber… „Brauchst du nähe?" fragte sie nun leise aber ernst nach. „Was kann ich tun?" Sein Blick schnellte zu ihrem hoch und Ayesha wusste das sie mit ihrer Vermutung absolut richtig lag. Sie sah wie seine Nasenflügel bebten und sie war total entschlossen ihm zu helfen. Ging es ihm gut, würde es der Beziehung zu dem Hive fördern und er konnte ihren Leuten mit seiner Forschung helfen. Alle profitierten und sie würde das richtige tun. Ember wollte etwas sagen, aber er schloss seinen Mund und sein griff um ihre Hand wurde etwas… Sanfter? Schließlich hob er diese an und schloss seine Augen, ehe er ihre schmale Hand an sein Gesicht führte. Natürlich. Ayesha nickte sich selbst zu und streckte ihre Zeigefinger leicht aus. Als Ember ihre Hand nah genug heran geführt hatte und spürte wie sich ihre Hand etwas anspannte, ließ er los und ließ seine beiden Hände auf seine Oberschenkel ruhen. Er war total angespannt und Ayesha hob ihre Augenbrauen, ehe ihre Finger spitzen seine Wange berührte und sanft diese hinunter strich. Er holte so tief Luft das Ayesha kurz inne hielt, ehe sie die gleiche Berührung wiederholte. War er so Einsam? So erpicht darauf Kontakt und einfach Nähe zu spüren. Sie hatte fast Mitleid. Er vermisste sein Zuhause. Ob dort auf dem Hive die Königin das tat? Oder seine Brüder? Seine Kameraden? Bestimmt. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand wieder und legte ihre Fingerkuppen an seine Schläfe und fuhr diese langsam runter bis zu seinem Kinn. Ayesha folgte der Berührung und sie wusste wie Besonders das hier gerade war. Er würde niemals einen Menschen das tun lassen sie wusste das einfach. Aber gerade brauchte er das. Als sie ihre Finger wieder hob um das gleiche zu machen, öffnete Ember seine Augen und blickte direkt in ihre Augen. Der Ausdruck war für Ayesha nicht zu deuten. Dankbarkeit? Ja es musste Dank sein. Sie blieb ernst und berührte nun langsam seine Stirn und sein Haar. Es war tatsächlich Weich wie Seide. Es sah nicht nur so aus. „Ist das besser?" fragte sie nun nach, da sie nicht wusste ob ihm das recht war, aber er Antwortete ihr nicht sondern schloss nur seine Augen. Ayesha fuhr ihm durch das Haar. Immer wieder. Schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile, stoppte sie und erhob sich damit sie sich neben ihm hinsetzten konnte. Er trug nicht seine komplette Kleidung. So wie am Vorabend. Deshalb hob sie ihre Hand und legte diese an sein Rücken, ehe sie diesen runter und wieder rauf fuhr. Dabei spürte sie seine Ausgeprägten Wirbelsäulenknochen. „Solange du nicht zurück kannst, kann ich dir das geben was du vermisst."

„Du verstehst nichts." Ember stieß sie grob von sich und erhob sich, wobei er direkt zum Fenster schritt und hinaus sah. Es war alles verboten worüber er nachdachte. Er wollte dass sie weiter durch sein Haar fuhr. Sie sollte verstehen wie Wichtig ihm das war! Aber… Was dachte er da nur? Was sie tat war mehr worum er je bitten könnte. Und sie tat es ohne dass er sie zwingen musste. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und versuchte sich auf die Sterne zu konzentrieren. „Dann lass es mich verstehen. Ich möchte helfen." Ayesha blieb erst noch sitzen. Sie beschloss nun komplett das Siezen wegzulassen einfach um die Distanz zu ihm etwas zu lösen. „Du machst schon zu viel", sagte Ember zurück. „Deine Freunde kommen gleich zurück. Du solltest draußen warten bevor man über dich spricht."  
Salawi verdrehte etwas ihre Augen und schüttelte etwas ihren Kopf, ehe sie aufstand und zu ihm schritt. „Keiner weiß dass ich hier drin mit dir rede oder dass ich dir das anbiete. Also entspann dich. Warum hältst du dich zurück?"

„Du würdest das alles einfach über dich ergehen lassen?" Ember drehte sich zu ihr um. „Für einen Menschen ist dieser Vorgang unangenehm und sehr schmerzhaft. Warum willst du das Freiwillig?"

„Was sind Schmerzen, wenn man dafür das richtige tun kann? Außerdem tust du mir nicht weh. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, aber nicht schmerzhaft oder unangenehm. Ganz im Gegenteil." Ember sah sie lange Kopfschüttelnd an. „Du ahnst nicht was du mir damit antust." Sein Blick wurde traurig, nachdenklich und wanderte runter zu ihrer Brust. Also doch. Wollte er jetzt doch? Salawi merkte auf als er sie plötzlich bedrohlich an die nächste Wand drängte. Sie schluckte und sah auf seine rechte Hand die ihr Shirt wieder aufknöpfte. Er sah die Gänsehaut die sie bekam und er sah ihre Ader an ihrem Hals pulsieren. Er musste sich nicht nähren, aber als er einen weiteren Knopf öffnete, damit einen unnötiger weise zu viel, legte er seine Hand nun auf ihre Brust. Da sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. Seine andere Hand legte er an ihre Schulter um sie aufrecht zu halten, aber er konnte nicht nehmen was er wollte. Sein Verstand kam zu rasant zurück und ihm wurde bewusst dass er diese Frau die ihm geholfen hatte, wie ein Tier an die Wand gedrängt hielt. Er ließ schneller von ihr los wie er sie bedrängt hatte. Ember trat große schritte zurück und kehrte ihr den Rücken, zu. Seine Hände ballte er zu Fäusten und hoffte dass sie einfach gehen würde.

Ayesha presste ihre Lippen zusammen und verstand gut was Daniel damit meinte als er sagte das Wraiths Kompliziert wären. Hatte er sich nicht nähren wollen? Warum hielt er sich zurück? Sie war doch deshalb hier? Ayesha begriff tatsächlich nicht was in Ember vor sich ging. Woher auch? Schweigen trat sie näher und wagte es ihre Hand an seine Schulter zu legen. „Du solltest nehmen was du brauchst."

Ember öffnete seine Augen und sah leicht hinter sich. Er öffnete seine Hände um sie wieder zusammen zu pressen. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen dass er sich nicht so oft Nähren musste. Er befürchtete dass sie dann nicht mehr vorbei schauen würde, aber gerade wollte er doch genau das? Sie sollte gehen? Aber er schaffte es nicht das über sich zu bringen. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich nun in ihre Richtung und blickte zu ihrem aufgeknöpften Shirt. Ember sah gar nicht wie Salawi ihre Hand ausstreckte und nach seiner griff. Erst da blinzelte er und hob seinen Blick. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Also mach es jetzt. Ich kann nicht jeden Abend Zigaretten verschenken um mir eine Stunde zu erkaufen." Irgendwann hätte sie davon auch nichts mehr. Ember verstand nicht direkt was sie meinte, aber sie musste den Soldaten etwas gegeben haben damit diese von dem hier nichts mitbekamen. Er musste sich aber nicht unbedingt… Sie führte seine Hand zurück an ihre Brust und dieses Mal tat er es schon aus Reflex. Salawis Beine gaben in dem Moment nach als er anfing von ihr zu saugen. Ember griff sie sich mit seiner anderen Hand und ging mit ihr langsam zu Boden. Er nahm nicht fiel oder gar schnell. Er war sehr langsam und überaus vorsichtig. So Vorsichtig als würde er ein Sakrileg berühren. Dieses Gefühl Salawi hochanzusehen, wurde immer drängender und stärker. Zu Letzt gab er ihre Energie in einem sanften stoß zurück und als er seine Hand löste, fiel sie leicht vor. Dieses Mal war sie erschöpfter. Ember legte beide Hände an ihre Schulter um sie aufrecht zu halten, aber Salawi hatte kaum kraft dazu. „Wow…" murmelte sie. „So schnell hintereinander ist es… Doch Heftig." Salawi hob ihre Hand um halt zu suchen, aber sie hatte nichts außer ihm, weshalb sie diese an seinem Arm abstützte und kurz ihre Augen schloss. „Hast du schmerzen?" seine Frage klang leise und zögernd. Salawi öffnete ihre Augen furchtbar müde wieder und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich muss mich nur kurz hinlegen."

Ember nickte sofort und sah sich um, ehe er aufstand und Salawi auf seine Arme nahm. Sein Nest war nicht weit also legte er sie dort hinein. „Ruh dich aus."  
„Die anderen kommen wieder."  
„Du hast bestimmt mehr Zigaretten."

„He… Ja." Salawi musste lächeln und spürte wie sich ihr Kopf drehte als sie so da lag und zur Decke rauf blickte. Anschließend streckte sie einen Arm aus. „Musst du jetzt nicht, so etwas wie ruhe finden?"

Ember saß an der Matratzenkannte und lehnte beine Hände auf seinen Knien als er sie das sagen hörte. Sein Magen kribbelte und als er zu ihr runter sah wurde sein Blick unheimlich warm und er musste tief Luft holen. Sie lag da, vollkommen erschöpft und bot ihm Nähe an? „Komm."

Er würde alles tun was sie sagte. Ember war ihr hörig, als wäre sie seine Königin. Nein. Er wollte das sie es war und dachte ihm Angst.


	12. Matchmaker

„Komm" Embers Körper spannte sich an aber er kam gerne ihrer Aufforderung nach. Die Gesten, die Belohnungen die er sich von ihr gewünscht hatte… Ember folgte ihrer Stimme wie einer Sirene und legte seinen Kopf ohne zögern auf ihre Brust, an der Stelle an welcher er sich zuvor noch genährt hatte. Sein Körper entspannte sich sofort als ihre Wärme ihn traf und Ember schloss langsam seine Augen. Ein Arm legte er um ihren Bauch und zog mit seiner Nase tief den Duft ihrer Haut ein.

Salawi war wirklich müde und nickte fast weg, als Ember sich dann zu ihr begab schluckte sie müde und hob ihren Arm, welchen sie einladend für ihn ausgebreitet hatte und legte ihre Hand an seinen Kopf. Nachdenklich griff sie sich ein paar Haarsträhnen und strich ihm leicht über den Kopf. Salawi ließ niemanden an sich ran. Keinen Mann. Das hier war aber etwas anderes. Ember war kein Mann, er war ein Wraiths. Das gehört für ihn einfach mit dazu. Zumindest Spinte Salawi sich das so zusammen. Würde sie wissen oder gar ahnen was wirklich war, wie Ember wirklich fühlte und das er Biologisch gesehen sehr wohl ein Mann war, würde sie das hier gewiss nicht tun. Seine Wärme und dieses Nest ließen sie noch schläfriger werden. „Ich muss… Gleich gehen…"

Ember hörte sie und wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen, aber er ignorierte ihre Worte erst einmal damit er die kommenden Minuten genießen konnte. Er rieb seine Nase leicht an ihre Haut und drückte sich noch etwas näher an ihre Körperseite. Ihr Herzschlag, ihre kalte Elektrizität in Form ihrer Lebensenergie, beruhigten ihn so sehr. Salawi war eine Droge für ihn und jedes Mal wenn sie zu ihm kam würde es ums Tausendfache schlimmer werden. Ihre Hand glitt durch sein Haar und das heben und senken ihrer Brust ließen seine Augenlieder immer schwerer werden.

„Wo ist der Airman?" fragte einer der Soldaten als sie gut eine Stunde später zurück waren. „Vielleicht ist sie schon gegangen?"

„Wir sollten ja keine Frage stellen", seufzend gingen sie wieder auf Position und beschlossen es dabei sein zu lassen. Salawi konnte hin und wieder recht schräg sein und sie hatten schon auf der Erde gelernt keine genauen Fragen bei ihr zu stellen. Die Antworten würden keinem gefallen. Also machten sie einfach weiter mit ihrem Dienst.

Salawis Bewusstsein kehrte langsam wieder zurück und instinktiv wollte sie sich strecken, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Als ihre schweren Augenlieder aufschlugen war ihr Blick auf die Decke gerichtet aber irgendetwas störte ihre klare Sicht. Es war so hell aber… Sie wollte ihre rechte Hand heben und sich dieses etwas vom Gesicht wischen, aber selbst diese Bewegung war… Moment. Salawi blinzelte und spürte nun dieses große Gewicht auf sich. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte auf Ember runter der tief schlief. Inzwischen lag er noch weiter über ihre Brust gestreckt. Ein Bein, leicht über ihres verwinkelt und sein Arm hatte sie umschlossen. Sich zu nähren konnte wohl auch Wraiths Träge machen. Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf zurück in die Kissen und sortierte ihre Gedanken. Warte wie spät war es?! Ihr Blick glitt zum großen Fenster. Das Licht brannte bereits durch das Glas und sie wusste dass sie ihren Dienstantritt verschlafen hatte. „Ember…" Salawi musste sich räuspern da ihr Hals trocken war und klopfte nun leicht auf dessen Schulter. „Ember ich muss aufstehen, wach auf." Der Wraiths rührte sich aber nicht wirklich sondern zog sich fester in seine Arme. „Ich weiß dass du wach bist! Komm schon, ich bekomme Ärger!" Salawi wollte sich erheben aber er drückte sie zurück in seine Matratze und das mit seinem Körper. „Schlaf einfach weiter."

Salawi holte tief Luft und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, dieses Mal gab Ember nach und drehte sich auf seinen Rücken, dabei legte er seine Hände auf sein Gesicht. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? 8 Stunden? Mehr? Vermutlich mehr. Er spürte wie Salawi sich erhob und fast aus dem Nest stolperte. Zunächst schritt sie ins Bad und Ember setzte sich dann ebenso auf. So gut hatte er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen. Nicht einmal in seinem Hive hatte er sich so erholen können. Während Salawi im Bad verschwunden war erhob er sich nun und zog sich seine ganzen Sachen wieder richtig an. Als die Frau aus dem Bad kam, war er bereits angezogen. Sie wirkte total durch den Wind, aber begab sich nun zögernd zu der Türe. „Verdammt."

„Ember holte durch seine Nase Luft und schritt ebenso auf die Türe zu, ehe er sich zu Salawi umdrehte, sich leicht verneigte und dann einfach rausschritt. Natürlich. Würde er gehen, könnte sie kurz darauf auch ungesehen verschwinden. Also wartete sie erst einmal. Wie hatte sie hier einschlafen können? Sie hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen! Noch leicht in Panik sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Meine Güte… Zehn Stunden Schlaf. Ember hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit ebenso wenig gerührt ansonsten wäre Ayesha schon weit aus früher aufgewacht.

„Du siehst gut gelaunt aus." Zelenka beobachtete wie Ember mit einem Halblächeln seiner Arbeit nachging. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Bitte?"

„Du bist ganz in Gedanken außerdem bist du heute ungewöhnlich lange… Nicht aufgetaucht." Zelenka machte mit seiner Arbeit weiter, da Ember ihn ignorierte. Wie? Wie sollte das weiter gehen? Ember konnte nicht mehr ignorieren was Salawi bei ihm auslöste und er wollte sie heute noch wiedersehen. Allerdings wollte er nicht dass irgendjemand etwas darüber denken würde. Salawi. Sa-La-Wi. Sie raubte ihm den klaren verstand. Er wollte dass sie seine Arbeit beachten würde, ihn preisen würde, ihn so belohnen würde wie letzte Nacht. Er hatte in ihren Armen geschlafen, weil sie es erlaubt hatte und er wollte sie wieder so spüren. „Ember?" der Wraith blinzelte einmal. Er würde Hilfe brauchen. „Airman Salawi", sagte Ember nun und tippte mit seinem Finger auf den Tisch, ehe er Zelenka genauer ansah. Er war sein Bruder. Wenn er nicht mit ihm reden konnte, mit wem dann?

„Salawi? Was ist mit ihr?" Zelenka war etwas Nervös. Er kam zwar gut mit Ember zurecht aber das alles war immer noch… Neu für ihn. „Ich vermute, ich mag sie."  
„Was?" Zelenka sah Hilflos auf seinen Schreibtisch, ehe er sich im Zimmer umsah. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? „Du… Du magst sie? Du magst sie wie… Einen Freund? Einen Kameraden? Mich?" fragte er am Ende kleinlaut. „Oder anders wie… das eben gesagte?" Zelenka hatte natürlich wahrgenommen das Ember immer wieder mit seinen Gedanken wo anders war. Konnte es sein…

Ember selbst holte durch seine Nase tief Luft und lehnte sich nun an seinen Schreibtisch wobei er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ich schulde ihr genauso viel wie dir", sagte Ember ruhig aber nachdenklich. „Wir sind dafür ein band eingegangen aber Salawi kann nicht mein Bruder sein wie du. Es ist anders bei ihr."

Für Zelenka war das etwas seltsam. Ember und Salawi waren sich wann? Einmal begegnet? Wusste Salawi überhaupt das er sich solche Gedanken um diese Sache machte? Er räusperte sich leicht und kam etwas vor, um sich neben Ember hinzustellen. Der Wraith blickte aber nur auf die Wand vor sich. Zelenka erkannte das er Nervös mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen sein Oberarm klopfte. Das ganze beschäftigte ihn wirklich. Das Sozialverhalten eines Wraith… „Ehm… Es ist so… Airman Salawi ist hier Stationiert. Ihre Aufgabe ist es das hier alles läuft. Sie würde alles dafür tun damit es läuft. Wenn ich dir damals geholfen hätte, wäre ich ausgefallen und dieses Bakterium hätte alles zerstört. Sie hat sich, denke ich, freiwillig gemeldet damit es ohne Probleme weiter gehen kann. Aber", sagte Zelenka sofort. „Ich kann verstehen dass dich das ganze verwirrt. Ich habe gesehen wie du dich an ihr genährt hast und auch wenn die anderen es nicht kapiert haben, ich sah schon dass du dich anders Verhalten hast. Lag es daran das sie eine Frau war?" Zelenka erwartete keine Antwort und hing nun seinen eigenen Theorien nach. „Wraiths leben in diesem Hive mit nur einer Königin. Dank Jennifer und Guide oder Faith und Amalia, wissen wir das… Eure Biologie nicht so anders ist wie bei uns. Ihr Wraith müsst also ständig konkurrieren. So viele Männer und nur eine Frau? Und plötzlich bist du hier, umgeben von so vielen Männern und Frauen und dann ist da eine die sich dir hingegeben hat ohne Angst zu haben, ohne gezwungen worden zu sein. Ich kann verstehen dass dies für dich sehr viel bedeutet. Eine Frau, die sich dir alleine hingegeben hat. Sie dich gesehen hat", versuchte Zelenka das Nachzuvollziehen. „Es war aber nur dieser eine Moment. Denkst du wirklich die ganze Zeit darüber nach? Naja… Gut. Gut ich kann es verstehen. Ich kann bis heute nicht die rothaarige schöne Frau vergessen dir mir fast zugelächelt hat. Sie lächelte nur nicht mir sondern der Person hinter mir aber… In meiner Vorstellung hat sie mir aber zugelächelt und dieser Moment…" Zelenka holte tief Luft und sah zu Ember, welcher ihn nun skeptisch ansah. „Ja schon gut ich bin abgeschweift. Was ich sagen wollte… Für dich ist es etwas Besonderes gewesen. Diese ganze Umstellung deiner Ansichten über Menschen. Salawis wirkliche ehrliche Hilfe. Was ich dir, obwohl ich kaum Erfahrungen habe, leider, steigere dich da nicht zu sehr rein. Salawi ist sehr Pflichtbewusst das höre ich immer wieder."

Ember hatte Zelenka mit Absicht nicht unterbrochen. Seine Ansicht war interessant und wenn er es nicht zugab, sein Bruder hatte Recht und er gab ihm eine wirklich ehrliche Meinung. Aber, da es sich hierbei um nicht nur ein treffen handelte und alles viel komplizierter war… Schweigend hob er seinen Arm und legte seine Hand auf Zelenkas Schulter, als auch schon die Türe zu ihrem Labor geöffnet wurde. Ember stellte sich sofort aufrecht hin und senkte seine Hand. Zelenka musste einmal blinzeln. Salawi kam in das Labor gestampft. Ihre Schritte waren nicht etwas Klump. Nein. Sie tänzelte regelrecht auf sie beide zu und hielt einen Apfel in der Hand. „Ich wurde Suspendiert für zwei Tage!" das Zelenka da war, war ihr gerade so was von egal. Wütend setzte sie sich auf den Schreibtisch und blickte beide Männer an, aber vor allem sah sie Ember in die Augen. „Ich habe dir geholfen und du weckst mich nicht auf?! Hast du eine Ahnung was ich mir von Lorne anhören musste?" sie biss in ihren Apfel und kaute wütend auf diesem. „Das wirst du bereuen." Die Drohung in ihrer nun ruhigen Stimme ließ selbst Zelenka kurz zittern. Vollkommen irritiert sah er wie Ember nur mit seinen Schultern zuckte und sich wieder an seine Arbeit machte. „Ich denke nicht."  
„Ach so?" Salawi biss wieder von ihrem Apfel ab und rutschte von dem Schreibtisch runter, ehe sie näher kam und in den Computer blickte. „Das sieht Wichtig aus. Hast du lange daran gearbeitet?"

„Seit Gestern durchgehend ja." Der Wraith wirkte Stolz als Salawi ihn ausfragte.

„Und du speicherst doch alles immer ab?"  
„Das hier noch nicht aber-" Ember stoppte als Salawi einfach auf den aus Knopf drückte und ihn dann lange ansah. „Autsch. Tut weh oder? Hoffe ich zumindest."

Ember starrte auf den schwarzen Bildschirm und musste tief Luft holen. „Airman…"

„Ich bin wegen dir fast aufgeflogen und habe jetzt noch eine ganze Weile Ärger am Hals. Das darf so nicht noch einmal passieren. Du musst mich wecken im schlimmsten Fall!" Damit schritt sie zurück zum Ausgang und Ember drehte sich fließend zu ihr um. „Miss Salawi."

Salawi wollte nicht stehen bleiben, aber sie tat es und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Also sehen wir uns wieder."

Salawi holte tief Luft und war so wütend, aber gleichzeitig musste sie irgendwie etwas lächeln. Nur flüchtig sah sie über ihre Schulter zurück zu ihm, ehe sie ging.

Zufrieden lehnte Ember sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, lächelte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Sie war unglaublich. Zelenka starrte noch zu der Türe, ehe sie sich Ember gegenüber hinstellte und ihn sprachlos ansah. „Wie?! Wie?! Sag mir wie?!"

„Wie was?"

„Das hier!" er deutete auf die geschlossene Labortüre. „Du hast einmal berührt und dich sogar von ihr genährt aber… Was zum Teufel läuft da bei euch?! Habt ihr euch nochmal gesehen? Wie hast du das geschafft? Sie ist Wunderschön, Wild und so… So…So Heiß!"

Ember blinzelte einmal und seufzte dann leicht. Im Grunde hatte er Zelenka eben von dieser Sache erzählen wollen. „Sie kommt bei mir vorbei. Ich verstehe nicht wieso aber… Ich will ihr auffallen."

„Du fällst ihr auf glaub mir." Zelenka fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Du würdest hier jeder Frau auffallen. Ist das so ein Wraith Ding? Ich meine du bist kein schlechter Typ, ganz im Gegenteil ich schätze dich sehr. Nur… Das…" Zelenka schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und wovon hat sie da gesprochen?"

„Salawi hat ihren Dienstantritt wegen mir verschlafen." Ember presste kurz seine Lippen. „Aber das war es mir Wert gewesen."

„Lass mich alles wissen und ich gebe dir so viele Tipps wie du benötigst!" Zelenka war unheimlich aufgeregt. So Aufgeregt als wäre er selbst kurz davor eine Frau wie Salawi zu Daten.

„Du musst nur wissen dass sie von alleine zu mir kommt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht viel von ihr."

„Dann frag sie."

„Ja. Aber was wenn es nur Pflichtgefühl für sie ist? Was wenn ich durch meine Worte oder Taten, das verliere was ich habe?"

Zelenka hob seine Augenbraue und deutete auf die Türe. „Du magst sie wirklich. Also Mögen, Mögen… Nicht nur mögen du… Wow. Das ist gerade sehr überraschend für mich. Aber… Sie ist eine Frau und gerade wütend. Das musst du wieder hinbiegen."

„Das habe ich schon." Sie hatte ihn angelächelte kurz bevor sie gegangen ist. „Trotzdem ist sie eine Frau sie wird das nicht vergessen und es dir irgendwann vorhalten glaub mir."

„Sie hat jedes Recht mir alles vorzuhalten was ich ihr gegenüber Falsch getan habe."  
Zelenka hob beide Augenbrauen und seufzte tief. „Wow. Warum hast du nichts früher gesagt? Ich hätte dir vielleicht Ratschläge geben können?"

„Ich wollte nicht über die Situation nachdenken. Jetzt ist sie wie sie ist."

„Sag bloß di ist das einfach in den Schoß gefallen? Warum passiert mir das nie? Also… Jetzt zu dir… Du magst sie?"

„Ich denke ja. Sehr. Ich hätte das nicht erwartet. Nicht so plötzlich. Ich habe Guide und Faith nicht verstehen können und jetzt passiert mir das gleiche."

„Vielleicht solltest du es dann einfach ruhig angehen lassen und schauen was passiert", schlug Zelenka vor. „Wenn sie wieder zu dir kommt wirst du ja definitiv mehr wissen. Vielleicht solltest du dir aber Gedanken darum machen, wie du es ihr sagen möchtest?"

Ember blickte Zelenka flüchtig an und sah daraufhin wieder zu seinem Computer den er langsam einschaltete. Es ihr sagen… Nur was genau? Er hatte Zelenka gesagt das er sie mochte, aber eigentlich… Eigentlich verehrte er den Boden auf dem sie ging. Sie war Flink wie ein Blade. Stolz und Anmutig wie eine Königin und sie könnte alles von ihm fordern. Das war gefährlich. Alabaster war seine Königin und daran sollte er sich halten, aber sein Herz machte keine Sprünge wenn er an Alabaster dachte. Normalerweise sollte es das tun aber das hatte es nie. Zumal Alabaster wohl eh einen Partner hatte. Bei Salawi war alles anders… *Sa-La-Wi* mit klopfendem Herzen betrachtete Ember einfach seinen Bildschirm und tippte mit seinem Finger auf die Tischplatte. „Ich weiß nicht wie, ich kann es ihr nur zeigen."

„Es ihr zeigen? Hm… Ja und… Kennst du sie denn?"

„Ich weiß wie stark ihr Herz ist."

„Ja und… Etwas über sie persönlich?"

„Sie hilft und sie nimmt ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst. Nichts kann sich dazwischen stellen. Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein ist ausgeprägt wie bei einem Wraiths."

„Ja. Das ist gut. Und… Sonst? Was isst sie gerne? Was ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe? Woher kommt sie? Wie ist ihr Vorname, kennst du den überhaupt? Du nennst sie immer Salawi. Sie hat aber einen persönlicheren Namen. Einen Vornamen. Hat sie noch Familie auf der Erde? Vermisst sie diese? Hat sie Haustiere, was sind ihre Privaten Interessen? Was ist ihre Religion? Hat sie überhaupt eine?"

Ember schwieg plötzlich und drehte sich nun wieder in Zelenkas Richtung. „Ayesha." Ihr Vorname war Ayesha aber den hatte er nicht von ihr… Daniel hatte sie gesagt wie sie hieß. Ihm nicht. „Ayesha? Und… Mehr nicht?"

„Nein." Ember wurde innerlich Nervös. „Aber ich werde alle diese Dinge rausbekommen."

„Das denke ich mir und… Ich denke schon das sie dich gern hat." Er wirkte unheimlich überzeugt… Zelenka hoffte das Salawi wirklich ebenso Interesse an Ember hatte, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war konnte er sich das kaum vorstellen. Vielleicht sollte er selbst mit ihr reden, bevor Ember eine harte Zurückweisung erfahren würde.

Ayesha befand sich an diesem Abend im Trainingsraum und ließ dort ihre Frust raus. Heute wäre sie eigentlich auf einen außen Einsatz gegangen und DAS war es was sie so aufregte. Sie liebte die Einsätze außerhalb der Station und jetzt würde es wieder brauchen bis man sie dort einplanen würde. Keiner brauchte Unzuverlässige Soldaten. Sie übte gerade ihre Kicktechnik als die Türe aufging und sie in ihrer Arbeit gestört wurde. Sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend blickte sie zu der Türe und holte mehrmals tief Luft. „Dr. Zelenka."  
„H-Hey…" Zelenkas Wangen waren gerötet und er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Können wir reden?"

„Wenn es dich nicht stört das ich weiter mache?"  
„Nein das passt schon." Zelenka schluckte etwas und begab sich an die Seite, während Salawi weiter trainierte. „Also was gibt es Dr.?"

„Ähm…" Zelenka kam nicht drum herum Salawi genauer zu mustern. Sie war gut trainiert, hatte leichte Muskeln ungefähr so wie Teyla, war aber definitiv kleiner als sie. Sie trug eine enge schwarze Hose, Bandagen an den Füßen und Handgelenken und nur ein Sport BH. Ember würde vermutlich bei diesem Anblick verrückt werden. Ihm selbst trieb es die Röte ins Gesicht. „Hattest du Streit mit Ember?" fragte er nun Kleinlaut. „Das sah heute Nachmittag so aus?"

„Eh?" Salawi verdrehte ihre Augen und schlug einmal fester zu. „Ich habe ihm lediglich geholfen."

„Geholfen?" Zelenka traute sich kaum nachzuhaken. Salawi hatte so eine Art an sich die ihn automatisch zum Schwitzen brachte. Salawi stoppte kurz in ihrem tun und sah Zelenka an. „Ich hab ihm gegeben was er gebraucht hat." Sie machte wieder weiter mit ihrem Sport. „Er hat sich von mir genährt. Ich bin eingeschlafen und habe fast den ganzen Mittag verschlafen und damit meinen Außeneinsatz! Er wusste das ich wieder gehen wollte, aber er hat mich nicht aufgeweckt, nein…" sie schlug einmal kräftiger gegen den Boxsack. Zelenka musste tief Luft holen. Sie hatte ihn genährt?

„Nein er hat sich zu mir gelegt und hat sich auch schlafen gelegt!"

„Ihr habt zusammen geschlafen?"  
Salawi stoppte nun ganz und löste die Bandagen von ihren Händen, ehe sie ihn lange aber skeptisch ansah. „Ja aber nur geschlafen mehr nicht." Seufzend setzte sie sich nun auf die Matte und fing an sich zu Dehnen. „Kannst du mir einen gefallen tun? Nimm einen IPod, spiel darauf Herztöne drauf und schenk es ihm", riet Salawi dem Dr. „Ich glaube das ist alles was er braucht. Er hat Heimweh und deren Schiffe Leben ja oder nicht? Ich glaube er braucht einfach Herztöne die er anhören kann um einzuschlafen."

Zelenka wusste nicht was er Antworten sollte, aber dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Gut ich kümmere mich darum. Danke für den Hinweis… Aber… Würdest du eventuell deine Herztöne aufnehmen lassen?"  
„Meine? Du kannst doch irgendwen nehmen!"

„Aber ich müsste es erklären und ich bezweifle das Ember möchte das es irgendjemand weiß."

Salawi sah zu Zelenka rauf und stimmte dem Gedanklich zu. Natürlich wäre ihm das unangenehm. „Alles klar ich mache es. Ich habe ja nun eh zwei Tage Freizeit."

„Das ist doch auch mal nicht verkehrt", lächelte Zelenka, aber Salawis Miene blieb hart.

„Wenn man seine Arbeit liebt ist es eine Strafe." Ayesha setzte sich nun im Schneidersitz hin. „Gibt es noch etwas?" sie spannte ihre Schultern kurz an und schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte etwas Meditieren und ruhe finden. Zelenka räusperte sich nun nickte kräftig. „Eh ja! Ja. Es ist recht Wichtig. Airman…"

„Sag Ayesha zu mir." Salawi öffnete ihre Augen. „Du bist schließlich nicht Dienstlich hier oder?"

„Nein das bin ich nicht aber… Gut ja. Ayesha. Es geht immer noch um Ember. Ist dir klar, das… Er dich vielleicht leiden kann?"

„Was meinst du?" Salawi holte durch ihre Nase tief Luft und klärte ihren Verstand.

„Naja Du hast ihn nähren lassen zum Zweiten Mal…"

„Zum dritten mal" korrigierte sie ihn.

„Zum dritten… ? Oh… Okay. Also… Für Ember ist das nicht einfach. Für ihn waren Menschen immer nur Nahrung. Verstehst du? Jetzt… Jetzt kann er das so nicht mehr sehen, weil wir nicht mehr sterben und er… Ich habe ihm damals auch geholfen und ihn genährt."

Worauf wollte Zelenka hinaus? Salawi behielt ihre Augen geschlossen. „Naja ich habe ihn genährt um sein Leben zu retten. Er hatte mich beschützt und da war diese Explosion. Er wäre fast gestorben und hat es einfach hingenommen. Er hätte mich angreifen und zwingen können aber er tat es nicht. Dann gab ich ihm was er brauchte und er sagte mir in dem Moment das wir dann ein sehr Enges Band teilen würden und wir Brüder wären. Ob ich damit Einverstanden sei."

„Brüder?" Salawi öffnete ihre Augen und musterte Zelenka, welcher nun näher kam und sich zu ihr auf die Matte setzte. „Ja Brüder. Für ihn war es klar dass wir dieses Band so teilen würden und er sieht mich wirklich als einer an. Aber dann kamst du. Und er wusste nichts mit dir anzufangen. Ein Bruder konntest du nicht sein, aber er schuldete dir etwas genauso wie mir."

/Du hast keine Ahnung was du mir antust/ seine Worte gingen Ayesha durch den Kopf. /Geh einfach. Verschwinde/

„Wärst du ein Mann wäre das alles einfach für ihn. Aber er sieht dich sehr wohl als Frau an." Zelenka räusperte sich. „Was ich sagen will, worauf ich hinaus will. Er mag dich glaube ich. Sehr sogar und wenn das mit euch beiden so weiter geht und du ihm weiter deine Lebensenergie anbietest ohne das er es einfordern muss… Naja er wird sich mehr darüber einbilden. Er kann ja nicht einmal etwas dafür, das alles ist neu für ihn und normalerweise bekamen sie solche Aufmerksamkeiten nur von ihrer Königin und das hast du jetzt eingenommen und auch wenn das zu viel für dich ist, aber er will dich wirklich kennenlernen", plapperte Zelenka. „Und er ist ein guter Typ denk nicht das ich dich warnen will oder so, ich will im Grunde nur ihn schützen und wenn das alles unvorstellbar für dich ist, mach es schonend. Er… Er würde das bestimmt nicht gut aufnehmen. Ja gut. Das ist nicht dein Problem, aber das würde ihn sehr verschrecken und wir bauen ja erst diese ganzen neuen Brücken auf." Zelenka holte sehr tief Luft und sah ihn Ayeshas Gesicht. „Ich will einfach nicht das du ihm Weh tust."

Ayesha war Fassungslos als sie das hörte und spürte einen klumpen in ihrem Magen. Sie konnte auch lange nichts darauf Antworten und blickte schließlich auf die Matte vor sich. Natürlich konnte sie Ember leiden. Sie kannte ihn nicht wirklich aber… Sie fühlte sich nicht unwohl in seiner Nähe aber das war auch schon alles. Über mehr hatte sie bei Gott nie nachgedacht und… „Das geht nicht." Ayesha schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es geht nicht mein Leben ist zu Kompliziert. Ich bin nicht von der Erde verschwunden um… Um… Deswegen eben. Nein. Ich… Wow. Das ist gerade etwas fiel. Ich hatte ihm helfen wollen ich hatte nie gewollt das er sich… Das er mich… So war das nicht gedacht." Oder? Sie hatte ihm doch nur helfen wollen. „Tu ihm nicht weh", sagte Zelenka nun wieder. „Bitte."

„Nein! Das… Auf keinen Fall werde ich ihm Weh tun aber… Ich sage ihm das wir Freunde sein können aber mehr? Er ist ein Wraiths und mein Leben ist schon so… Durcheinander. So verdammt dur-durcheinander." Salawis Schultern bebten und ihre Augen brannten urplötzlich. „Alles ist so kompliziert und… Das… Das geht… Nicht." Beschämt legte sie ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht und schaffte es nicht diesen Gefühlsausbruch aufzuhalten. Zelenka wusste nicht was er tun sollte da er so etwas von Salawi nicht erwartet hatte. Zögernd rückte er näher und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Hey… Ayesha. Es ist okay. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen."

„Nein…" schluchzte sie auf und auch wenn Zelenka ihr Trost spendete, konnte sie sich nicht an ihn lehnen. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie wiederum und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Irgendwoher kramte Zelenka ein Taschentuch heraus und gab es ihr. „Willst du darüber sprechen?"

„Ach…" Salawi kam langsam runter und wischte sich ihre Tränen weg, die immer wieder aufkamen. „Ich wollte nie wieder weinen. Entschuldige."

„Es ist nicht schlimmen wenn man Weinen muss." Zelenka lächelte ihr Aufmunternd zu.

Ayesha beruhigte sich tatsächlich und musste ebenfalls lächeln. „Er mag mich also, hm? Wow."

„Ja ich war auch erschrocken. Vor allem weil ich nicht wusste das ihr euch nach dem ersten mal getroffen habt. Er mag dich wirklich und als du aufgetaucht bist, sah es mir aus, als würdest du ihn auch… leiden können."  
„Er ist anders ja", sagte Salawi sofort und blickte zur Decke hoch und seufzte tief. „Aber ich kenne ihn nicht und… Er kennt mich nicht. Ich werde nicht Ewig auf Atlantis sein und… Das ist alles so unheimlich kompliziert."

„Dr. Keller hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden…" gab Zelenka zu bedenken, aber Ayesha lachte nur. „Dr. Keller war Frei. Ich bin es nicht."  
„Was soll das heißen?"

„Nichts." Ayesha erhob sich nun. „Ich denke ich rede mit ihm und danach kann er garantiert einen ‚Bruder' gebrauchen und…"  
„Ganz langsam." Zelenka erhob sich nun ebenso. „Magst du ihn?"  
„Er ist okay. Aber ich will… Ich kann gerade nichts darüber genauer nachdenken."

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dann erst ausruhen bevor du mit ihm sprichst."

„Ja." Salawi nickte und begab sich von dort direkt zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie brauchte dringend eine kalte Dusche und als sie diese bekommen hatte und sich Teilweise beruhigt hatte ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und holte eine Dose heraus und holte von dort ein Bild heraus das sie sich zum Bett nahm, sich setzte und es ansah. Sie war genau davor weg gelaufen. Beziehungen. Bindungen. Mochte Ember sie wirklich? Oder war das eine Macht Demonstration von ihm? Nein, nein… So war er nicht. SO wirkte er nicht besser gesagt. Ein Wraiths… Lange besah sie sich das Bild in ihren Händen und betrachtete es lange. Ihr Vater und ihr Bruder. Beide hatte sie seit fast Sechs Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Schweigend legte sie sich zurück. Ember. Ember… Zugegeben sie war erschrocken und verwirrt. Sie hatte Ember nur Drei mal so getroffen. Einmal hatte sie davon gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen, aber Zelenka hatte Recht. Für Wraith war das alles anders. Aber was bedeutete es dann schon? Wenn er sich von einer anderen genährt hätte würde er jetzt auf diese Frau stehen. Was also bedeutete sein Interesse an ihr schon? Vielleicht sollte sie ihm das klar machen? Sie könnten Freunde sein dagegen hatte Ayesha absolut nichts aber sie konnte einfach nicht… Nicht für so wenig. Sie wussten nichts übereinander. Sie kannten sich nicht. Ayesha erhob sich und begab sich rüber zu ihrem Schrank um sich was zum Anziehen rauszusuchen. Sie entschied sich für ein schwarzes lang Arm Shirt und eine ihrer dunkelgrauen Cargo Hosen, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zum Ember machte.

Der Wraith befand sich zu dieser späten Zeit in seinem Zimmer und beobachtete die Sterne am Himmel. Das Gespräch mit Zelenka hatte ihm sehr fiel über sich selbst gesagt. Er wusste nun was er wollte und er war sich sicher dass er an seine Ziele kommen würde. Bereits seit einer Stunde war er damit beschäftigt sich um sein Haar zu kümmern. Er hatte einen kleinen Teil seiner langen Haare verflochten und wünschte sich er wäre auf seinem Hive, damit er noch Schmuck hätte mit einflechten können. Alles in ihm brannte danach ihr auffallen zu wollen. „Lasst mich einfach!" als die Türe zu seinem Zimmer aufging und er Salawi das sagen hörte drehte er sich direkt um. Die Junge Frau kam in das Zimmer gelaufen. Die Soldaten an der Türe blickten kurz hinein, nahmen dann aber wieder Position ein und kurz darauf schloss sich die Türe. „Miss Salawi."

„Airman", korrigierte sie ihn und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

Ember erkannte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Ruhe schien verloren und ihre Augen waren leicht geschwollen. „Airman…" meinte er daher nun ruhig und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken.

Salawi schluckte und beobachtete den Wraith ganz genau. „Warum magst du mich. Sag es mir", forderte sie ihn auf. „Zelenka war bei mir und hat mir von dieser Sache erzählt."  
Und sie schien nicht erfreut zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ember blinzelte einmal und ermahnte sich in Gedanken Zelenka dafür büßen zu lassen. Was fiel diesem ein mit Salawi zu reden? Sein Herz fing an zu rasen und er versuchte äußerlich die absolute Ruhe auszustrahlen. „Ich meine wir kennen uns nicht einmal." Salawi suchte etwas in seinem Blick, ehe sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund legte und zum großen Fenster schritt. „Du magst mich doch, weil ich dir geholfen habe oder? Was wenn dir irgendjemand anderes geholfen hätte, würdest du dann diese Person auch so mögen?"

Die Frage war berechtigt und es war etwas worüber Ember nachgedacht hatte und auch zu einem Entschluss gekommen ist. Salawi wirkte vollkommen aufgewühlt und fertig. „Würdest du?" fragte sie und drehte sich leicht in seine Richtung. Ember neigte leicht seinen Kopf und trat an ihre Seite. Seine Arme behielt er hinter seinem Rücken und drückte unbewusst sein Handgelenk welches er Festhielt. „Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich mich schon an vielen Menschen genährt habe. Männer sowie Frauen." Er hörte wie Salawi schluckte und er spannte selbst seinen Rücken an. Es war eben eine Tatsache die er nicht verleugnen wollte oder gar könnte. Er war was er war. Anders überleben ging eben für einen seiner Art nicht. Ich habe verschiedene Lebensenergien kosten können. Starke, schwache. Auch in Momenten an denen mein Hunger meine ganze Selbstkontrolle über Bord warf, war… Und Ist keine Energie so gewesen… Wie deine. Die anderen Energien haben mein Hunger gestillt, aber nicht den Brand gelöscht."

Salawi blieb ruhig und sah wieder aus dem Fenster, während er ihre Frage beantwortete. „Und… Angenommen, wir wären uns nie begegnet. Wir wären nie hier zusammen auf Atlantis gewesen. Angenommen du wärst bei einer unserer Ernten auf Bord gekommen worden. Wenn ich, als dein Feind der ich bin, von deinem Leben gekostet hätte, ich hätte sofort gewusst welche Kostbarkeit ich gefunden hätte." Er löste seine Hände und ließ beide an seine Seite fallen, dabei spannte er seine Hände zur Faust an. „In dem Moment hätte ich zehn Leben gekommen um dir deines wieder zu geben. Und ich hätte es immer und immer wieder getan nur um dich bei mir zu spüren." Die Brutalität in seiner Stimme und die Ernsthaftigkeiten ließen Salawi lange schweigen. Sie hörte eine unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme aber sie wusste in dieser Sekunde das diese Wut nicht ihr galt, sondern einfach der Tat an sich. Er würde es hassen ihr Weh tun zu müssen, damit er sie spüren könnte.

Ember hob seine Hand und legte diese an das kühle Glas seines Fensters. Die Sterne wurden langsam von schweren Wolken bedeckt. Vielleicht zog ein Sturm auf. Das Glas… Dieses Kühle empfinden das er spürte weil seine Hand so aufgewärmt war. „Ich habe Guides Handeln nicht nachvollziehen können und es als Falsch angesehen. Wir sind Wraiths. Menschen Nahrung. Aber du bist keine Nahrung. Du bist es nie gewesen…" philosophierte er und drehte sich nun ganz in ihre Richtung. Seine Mimik verriet nichts von der Zuneigung die er ihr Gegenüber empfand. Salawi musste tief Luft holen und drehte sich nun ebenso in seine Richtung. „Airman Salawi." Er sprach sie extra so an, weil sie ihm noch nicht selbst ihren Namen genannt hatte. „Wenn mir jemand anderes das gegeben hätte was du mir vor einiger Zeit gegeben hast dann hätte es mich Kalt gelassen. Das schwöre ich." Er legte seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz und neigte Respektvoll seinen Kopf.

Ihm war das sehr ernst. Salawi wusste nicht viel über Wraiths aber sie wusste Instinktiv dass wenn er das so sagte, er es auch so meinte. „Du bist mir gleich und ich sehe dich als mir gleich." Als Ember das sagte und seinen Kopf nicht anhob spürte Salawi wie ihre Seelische Mauer anfing zu bröckeln. Sie hob ihre Hand und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihm anzudeuten dass er seinen Kopf heben konnte. „Ayesha. Ich heiße Ayesha."

Ember nahm es als Erfolg das sie ihm seinen Namen sagte und abermals, dieses mal allerdings nur kurz, neigte er ansprechend seinen Kopf. „Ayesha", wiederholte er und blickte der jungen Frau noch einmal in die Augen, ehe er zurück zu den Sternen sah. Es schneite bereits wie verrückt. Salawi sah nun ebenso hinaus und entspannte sich sofort. Sie liebte Schneestürme. „Ich muss da raus", murmelte sie leise. Der kalte Schnee würde ihre Sinne beruhigen.

„Da raus?" Ember dachte darüber nach ehe er nickte und zu Salawi runter sah. „Dann gehen wir."  
„Du kommst mit?"

„Ich will dich kennenlernen. Wenn du erlaubst."

„Würde ich jetzt nein sagen, würdest du… Bleiben?"

Ember blinzelte einmal und nickte deutlich. „Selbstverständlich. Ich würde nichts tun was du nicht wollen würdest."  
„Bleib genau hier stehen", sagte Ayesha plötzlich und schritt Richtung Türe. Sie öffnete die Türe und schritt ohne Worte weiter bis zu den Treppen. Sie hörte keine Schritte. Langsam blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Die beiden Wachen sahen sie verwirrt an, aber Ember war nicht zu sehen. Also drehte sie sich um und kehrte zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Die Türe war noch offen und er stand tatsächlich genau da. „Komm mit Ember…" der Wraith sah zu ihr und es wirkte als würde er lächeln, ehe er näher kam. Ayesha sah daraufhin die Wachen an. „Wir gehen zur großen Terrasse. Ihr müsst uns nicht begleiten."  
„Wir müssen…" meinte der eine Soldat sofort aber Ayesha unterbrach ihn.

„Dann haltet guten Abstand ich will euch nicht bemerken. Okay?"

„Ist gut…" als Ember plötzlich neben ihr stand beobachtete der Soldat wie sie ihm andeutete ihr zu folgen. Nach einem Moment schritt er den beiden hinter her, zusammen mit seinem Kameraden.

Als Ember die Terrasse erreichte, erkannte er das Salawi keine wärmende Kleidung trug. Sehr wahrscheinlich plante sie also nicht länger dort hinaus zu gehen. Natürlich war er was Kälte anging fast genauso empfindlich wie Menschen, aber trug genug Kleider dazu war fast alles aus Leder. Als die Türe Automatisch aufging, blies ihnen direkt ein eiskalter starker Wind entgegen. Das war es mit seiner Frisur. Das war jetzt aber auch egal, er hatte etwas Besseres dafür bekommen. Zeit mit Salawi. Anständig hielt er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken während er schweigend mit ihr vor ans Geländer lief. „Ich habe gesehen wie Amalia sich hier mit ihrem Sohn in die tiefe stürzte", erzählte sie plötzlich und legte daraufhin eine Hand auf ihre Augen. „Oh man auf so etwas komme nur ich, gerade jetzt", murmelte Ayesha plötzlich und versuchte ihren Rücken zu strecken, dabei fröstelte sie ziemlich, ehe sie zu ihm hoch sah. „Du kannst mich wirklich leiden?"

Ember zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern, er bemerkte wie Nervös Ayesha plötzlich wirkte. Diese Unsicherheit war er nicht von ihr gewöhnt. „Warum klingst du, als wäre das unmöglich?" wollte er wiederum wissen und beobachtete wie große Schneeflocken sich auf ihre schwarzes Haar setzten.

„Weil es unmöglich ist, darum."

„Du hast sie also springen sehen?" holte er das Thema von eben noch auf den Tisch und der kalte Wind wehte sein Haar wie Verrückt hin und her. Salawi musste lächeln als sie das sah und lehnte sich nun mit beiden Ellbogen an das Geländer, dabei beugte sie sich leicht vor. „Ja. War ganz schön Hart."  
„Wie lange bist du schon Soldat?" fragte Ember nun und betrachtete sie genauer. Ayesha fror aber sie genoss jeden Moment in diesem kalten Sturm.

„Sechs Jahre."

„Sechs Jahre", wiederholte Ember. Sie hatte gewiss schon Leid und Tod gesehen.

„Ich bin 24", erzählte sie und sah leicht zu ihm hoch. „Erst 24."

„Ich verstehe." Er verstand einiges. Das war unheimlich Jung. Selbst für einen Menschen. „Hast du… Familie?" fragte Ayesha nun nach und Ember glaubte das sie hier tatsächlich mehr als nur kurz reden wollte, darum zog er sich langsam seinen Mantel aus. „Nein."

„Kanntest du deine Eltern?"

„Ich hatte das Glück ja. Ich wuchs bei ihnen auf", erklärte Ember bereitwillig. „Und als ich Alt genug war ging ich."

„Wie Alt warst du als du gegangen bist? In deinen Jahren und in Menschenjahren gerechnet."

Ember zog seine Jacke nun ganz aus, leise und unbemerkt von ihr, ehe er diese um ihre Schultern legte. „100. In euren Jahren vielleicht 20?" überlegte er und da Salawi sich automatisch aufrichtete als er sie berührte, konnte er die Jacke fester um sie legen.

Salawi wusste im ersten Moment nicht was sie tun sollte, aber sie griff Automatisch nach dem Kragen des Mantels und zog es enger um sich. Sein Geruch vernebelte ihre Sinne. Er roch gut. Seltsam gut. „Und wie Alt bist du jetzt?"  
„So Alt das es keine Rolle mehr spielt, aber noch so Jung um noch nach einem Platz unter meinen Reihen zu kämpfen."

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich wegen des Mantels und widmete sich wieder dem Sturm. „Ist dir Kalt?" fragte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens aber Ember zeigte dazu kaum Reaktion. Überrascht war er dann aber doch als er spürte wie sie näher zu ihm rückte. Letztlich stieß sie ihn sanft mit ihrer Schulter an. „Der Abend ist noch Jung und ich glaube langsam hab ich mich wieder eingekriegt. Wie wäre es wenn ich dir Poker bei bringe und der Gewinner darf jeweils drei Fragen stellen die Ehrlich beantwortet werden müssen. So zum Kennenlernen?"

Ember schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und stieß sie nun ebenfalls einmal sanft an. „Ich werde dein Schüler sein, Ayesha."


	13. Ember & Ayesha

Als Ember das Zimmer von Ayesha betrat sah er sich einmal genau um. Das Zimmer war so gesehen kleiner wie seines und hatte im Grunde nichts Persönliches darin stehen. „Ich hab das Spiel im Schrank, setz dich schon mal auf das Bett", etwas anderes stand auch nicht im Raum. Als Ember sich dem Bett nährte er, fand er ein Bild darauf liegen und hob es nach einem Moment an. „Wo ist es?" Salawi kramte im Schrank und überlegte schließlich. „Vielleicht… Ah ja!" sie zog eine Schublade auf und als sie ihr Pokerspiel hatte und sich umdrehte, gefror sie kurz.

„Wer sind diese Menschen?" Ember betrachtete das Bild genau. Es war ein alter Mann darauf zusehen mit weißem Haar und einem Bart. Er trug ein langes weißes gewandt mit roten Verzierungen darauf und hatte einen ebenso dunkelroten Schal um sich hängen- Neben ihm stand ein großer gutaussehender Junger Mann in schwarzen Kleidern. Er sah Salawi zum verwechseln Ähnlich, nur war sein Haar kürzer. „Hm ich hab es vergessen weg zu räumen", meinte sie lediglich und Ember hielt es ihr dann gleich hin. „Meine Familie", sagte Salawi leise und nahm das Bild an sich, ehe sie es wieder wegräumte. „Also…" meinte sie nervös. „Setz dich doch dann erkläre ich dir das Spiel."

Ember hatte natürlich bemerkt das Ayesha nicht darüber reden wollte und deshalb stellte er keine Fragen. Stattdessen setzte er sich an die Bettkannte und wartete.

Ayesha lächelte etwas und setzte sich an das Bettende, allerdings setzte sie sich ganz darauf und deutete Ember an ruhig weiter rauf zu rutschen. Als er ihr endlich gegenüber saß erklärte er sie ihm in aller Ruhe das Spiel. Ember sagte nichts und hörte nur genau zu. Das war so ähnlich wie ihre Spiele. Nur das sie komplizierter waren als dieses einfache Kartenspiel. „Ich verstehe."  
„Du willst es also wagen? Okay." Lächelnd teilte sie ihm die Karten aus und zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte er das Spiel tatsächlich schon drauf. Und zu ihrem entsetzten zog er sie auch noch eiskalt ab. „Du durchforstet gerade nicht meine Gedanken oder?" fragte sie nach einer ganzen weile des Schweigens nach. Ember blickte einfach auf seine Karten. „Für dieses Spiel muss ich mich nicht anstrengen."

„Oh man… Wenn ich das nächste Mal mit den anderen Spiele musst du mitmachen!"

„Warum sollte ich?" Ember sah nun auf und blickte sie an, aber Salawi hatte nur ein schiefes lächeln aufgesetzt. „Wir spielen um Zigaretten oder Schokolade, Dinge die hier Mangelware sind. Wenn du also gewinnst bekomme ich alle Wertgüter."

„Und wer sagt dir dass ich sie dir gebe? Ich habe inzwischen gelernt das ich damit meine Aufpasser bestechen kann."

Salawi hob ihre Augenbrauen, ehe sie lachen musste. „Also gut meine Hand ist Mies. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?" Sie deckte ihre Karten auf und wie erwartet hatte Ember das bessere Paar in der Hand. „Gut du hast Drei Fragen gewonnen." Salawi nahm alle Karten wieder an sich und sortierte sie. „Also fang an." Zugegeben. Sie war nervös und sie wusste dass er es wusste. Ember schwieg lange und sah sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. „Warum…" fing er an und Salawi befürchtete das er Fragen aus ihrer Vergangenheit stellen würde. Warum war sie hier. Wer war ihre Familie, was wollte sie von ihrem Leben. Aber sie vergaß gerade auch das sie mit einem Wraiths sprach.

„Warum ist es bei Menschen Wichtig, so viele Dinge über einander zu wissen, bevor man über eine Bindung nachdenken kann? Bei uns beweist man sich einfach. Ich habe mich bewiesen in dem ich den Menschen mit meinem Wissen helfen konnte. Eine Königin belohnt das…" murmelte er und versuchte selbst eine Antwort zu finden. Salawi blinzelte ein paar Mal und wurde kurz Verlegen, bevor sie sich zusammen Riss. Er suchte Logische Antworten und er fragte sie nach diesen Antworten. Trotzdem musste sie etwas schlucken. „Zelenka wollte wissen, was ich über dich wüsste."

„Und was hast du ihm geantwortet?" fragte sie leise nach.

„Die Wahrheit. Das du Stark und Unabhängig bist. Das du deine Aufgaben pflichtbewusst erfüllst wie ein Blade bei uns. Du stehst zu deinem Wort. Du bist Elektrizität. Was also spielt dann noch eine Rolle? Alle anderen Dinge lernt man mit der Zeit."

Ayesha musste lächeln und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Menschen wollen mehr übereinander wissen damit sie sehen können ob ein zusammen Leben möglich ist. Ob man gleiche Interessen teilt, das gleiche Essen vielleicht mag. Manche Menschen lernen sich bei gleichen Aktivitäten kennen, wie beim Sport. Dann wenn sie beschließen zusammen zu sein… Normalerweise, ist man dann eine Zeit zusammen und wenn das funktioniert geht man den nächsten schritt ein."

„Den nächsten Schritt?"

„Ausnahmsweise lasse ich das nicht als zweite Frage gelten, weil es mit zur Antwort auf die erste gehört" neckte sie ihn, aber er legte nur den Kopf leicht schief. „Menschen… Heiraten. Bei uns zumindest. Ich weiß von Teyla das die Dinge hier anders angegangen werden. Man ist einfach zusammen und wenn der Zweck der Zusammenkunft sich erfüllt hat, trennt man sich auch wieder. Zumindest ist das bei den Menschen hier so. Aber auf der Erde und auf vielen anderen Planeten, Heiratet man. Es ist an sich eine Feier. Man bindet sich aneinander bis zum Tod. Zumindest… Sollte es so gedacht sein. Und dann bekommt man Kinder zusammen. Aber das ist Heutzutage nicht wirklich mehr Gang und gebe. Manche Heiraten und bekommen Kinder. Manche bekommen Kinder und Heiraten dann und manche haben nur Kinder. Andere Heiraten und beschließen keine Kinder zu bekommen."  
„Möchtest du Heiraten?"

Salawi blinzelte einmal wieder und holte tief Luft. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich deshalb Soldat geworden, weil ich mir das nie vorstellen konnte."

Ember nickte und wusste das er nur noch eine Frage übrig hätte. „Habe ich einen Rivalen?"

Ayesha musste direkt lachen als er das ernst gefragt hatte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Oh keine sorge. Du hast keinen Rivalen."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Es ist aber so." Salawi zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Und selbst wenn jemand wirklich Interesse hätte, habe ich keines an der Person. Mir wäre es nicht einmal aufgefallen." Schweigend sah sie auf ihr Kartenspiel runter. „Deshalb… Ich… Das ist Neu für mich", gab sie zu. „Ich hatte bisher… Keinen Freund oder… Festen Partner."

Ember hörte ihr geduldig zu und als sie das am Ende sagte und ihm in die Augen schaute wusste er nicht was sie damit genau sagen wollte, also schwieg er erst einmal einfach. „Verstehst du was ich meine?" Ayesha sah von ihm wieder runter auf ihre Karten, ehe sie diese bei Seite legte." Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich auf… Dich reagieren soll. Bisher hat mir niemand… Ich meine du hast es mir bisher auch nicht persönlich und direkt gesagt, sondern Zelenka aber… Ich hatte nie diese Situation und vielleicht habe ich sie manchmal einfach ignoriert. Aber ich… Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich mit dieser Sache anfangen soll. Vielleicht… Wäre es erst einmal gut Freunde zu sein. Ich weiß das ich zumindest gut darin bin Freundschaften zu schließen."

Ember verzog seine Lippen und vielleicht war das ein lächeln. Er sagte jetzt auch nichts mehr sondern rückte vor, hob nun seine Hand und legte seine Fingerspitzen an ihre Wange. Aus dem ganzen hatte er nun ganz deutlich ein paar Dinge verstanden. Zu einem… Salawi hatte bisher keinen Partner gehabt. Zweitens sie war sich sicher unsicher deswegen und ihr fehlte es an Erfahrung. Allerdings machte sie das in all ihrer Härte nun einfach… Liebenswerter. Drittens. Sie wollte wissen dass er sie mochte. Aus seinem Mund. Klare einfache Worte. Ember beobachtete seine Finger dabei wie sie über ihr Kin fuhr, so wie Salawi es am Abend zuvor noch bei ihm getan hatte. Ihre warme weiche Haut fühlte sich gut an. „Berühren Freunde einen so?" fragte er nur leise zurück und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen wieder rauf um die Form ihrer Nase nachzufahren. Für Salawi waren das urplötzlich zu viele Emotionen die sie nicht kannte. Bisher hatte sie selbst niemand so berührt. „Nicht das ich wüsste", gab sie möglichst ruhig zu und schloss ihre Augen, weil seine Berührung etwas warmes in ihr auslösten. Und dann streichelte er mit seinem Handrücken ihre Wange. „Wenn das so ist", fing Ember an. „Wenn das so ist, können wir keine Freunde sein."

„Du bist ganz schön Hartnäckig."  
„Wäre ich das nicht, wäre ich nicht hier."

Ayesha öffnete ihre Augen und schwieg lange, dabei nahm sie gut wahr, wie er sie weiter berührte. Ember blickte ihr nicht entgegen sondern hielt sein Blick auf sein tun gerichtet. Langsam wanderte seine Hand nun zu ihrem Ohr und schließlich hielt er seine ganze flache Hand an ihre Wange. Und Salawi lehnte sich langsam in diese entgegen. Es tat so gut. Sie kannte das nicht. Nicht auf diese Weise. Als seine Bernsteinfarbenden Augen ihren Blick suchten hörte Salawi ihn tief durch die Nase einatmen. Es war jetzt besser nichts zusagen und beide empfanden es für das beste ihr Schweigen zu genießen. Ember schloss nun seine Augen und fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam ihre Wange und ihre Halsbeuge runter, dabei spürte er wie Salawi zusammen zuckte und lachen musste. „Das kitzelt." Er öffnete seine Augen nicht, sondern wanderte nun mit seinen Fingern ihren Hals wieder rauf. Als Salawi wieder leise lachte und zusammen zuckte öffnete er amüsiert seine Augen. „Ich glaube, es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Ayesha beobachtete wie er seine Hand senkte und langsam aufstand. Er rückte seinen Mantel zurecht und als Salawi aufstand spürte er wieder diese Wärme in seiner Brust. Dieses Mal war es kein Hunger. Salawi… Sa-La-Wi… „Du gehst?" fragte sie ruhig nach und schien selbst nicht zu wissen was sie tun sollte.  
„Menschen müssen schlafen", gab er zu bedenken und schaute zur Türe zurück. „Dann… Sehen wir uns?" fragte sie, wie er noch Stunden zuvor zu ihr.

„Wir sehen uns." Ember ging aber nicht ohne ihr seinen Respekt zu zollen. Deshalb trat er vor und griff sich ihre Hand. Sie verspürte nicht ein bisschen Angst. Keine Scheu. Nichts. Sie war einzig und alleine Nervös, weil ihr die Aufwartung eines Mannes Fremd war. Sie war so Kostbar… Ember zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste diese lange. „Gute Nacht Ayesha."

„G-Gute Nacht." Als Ember sich daraufhin umdrehte und ihr Zimmer verließ, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und musste tief Luft holen. Ihr war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Sie hatte Ember von sich weisen wollen und ihm klar machen das sie… Das… Sie hatte nur… Jetzt… Ayesha blickte auf ihre Hand die seine Lippen berührt hatten. Sie hatte wirklich geplant Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Sie hatte geplant Ember klar zu machen das da nie etwas laufen könnte und er sie nicht wirklich mochte. Aber als sie ihn gesehen hatte… Als sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte fühlte sich alles anders an. Alles hatte sich anders angefühlt und sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Ember war ein Mann aber ein Wraiths. Er sah vollkommen anders aus, aber er hatte Stil, Eleganz und er meinte was er sagte. Er war kein Lügner. Aber sie hatte nie… Nie so etwas gewollt. Sie hatte bisher keinem Mann eine Chance gegeben und wenn ihr einer den Hof gemacht hatte, hatte sie es ignoriert oder nicht verstanden. Ember war der erste der es ihr so deutlich… Naja nicht wirklich deutlich. Sie wusste das er etwas von ihr wollte und er war ihr gegenüber offener als zu anderen. Wraiths waren nicht wie Menschen aber… Woher sollte sie auch Verbindungen ziehen? Wie sollte sie… Sie wusste nicht einmal wie es war in einer Beziehung zu sein, also könnte sie auch keine Vergleiche ziehen. Ember… Es war verrückt und wenn sie ihn weiter kennenlernen würde… Wo würde sie da hineingeraten? Das schlimmste war, das sie gerade zu ihm wollte. Sie wollte weiter reden, sie wollte dass er sie weiter berührte und sie wollte ihn berühren. Wenn sie alle bedenken weg ließ und nur fühlte dann… Dann fühlte es sich gut an. Begehrenswert gut. Aber was war das richtige? Sollte sie sich weiter mit ihm treffen? Das tun was ihr Bauchgefühl ihr sagte? Oder sollte sie Abstand halten und hoffen dass er bald zurückginge. Die Erkenntnis traf sie hart. Er würde zurückgehen. Er würde gehen. Früher oder später. Aber… Sollte sie über etwas nachdenken das in der Zukunft lag? Schluckend erhob sie sich um ihre Schlafkleider anzuziehen. Als sie letztlich in ihrem Bett lag und versuchte Schlaf zu finden. Sie wusste das Wraiths einen Manipulieren konnten, ob Ember…? Nein. Sie sah keinen Sinn darin. Warum sollte er sie wollen? Warum sollte er das bei ihr auslösen wollen? Er könnte so gesehen jede haben. Warum sie? Sie war eine verrückte 24 Jährige die noch nie einen Freund hatte und nur für ihre Arbeit lebte. Das es mal anders kommen könnte… Salawi drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und seufzte tief. Sie wollte mit ihm weiter reden. Sie wollte und sie würde jetzt keine Ruhe bekommen. Also stand sie auf und zog sich ihre Schuhe an ohne sie richtig zu schließen.

Die Fluren waren wie ausgestorben. Nach jeder Ecke erwartete sie jemanden der aufhalten würde, aber sie traf keinen. Sie sah niemanden. Ayesha lief schneller und erst als sie die Stufen zum Turm erreichte, wurde ihr klar das sie sich nicht einmal umgezogen hatte. Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Mit diesem warmen Gefühl im Bauch nahm sie bei jedem Schritt zwei Stufen auf einmal. Leicht außer Atem kam sie oben an und stellte verwundert fest dass die Wachen nicht vor seiner Türe standen. Also lief sie langsam näher und erkannte beide etwas entfernt im Gang mit einander reden. Man bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Gut. Gut. Das war gut. Also öffnete sie die Türe zu Embers Zimmer und trat einfach ein. „Ayesha?" Ember lag in seinem Nest und war überrascht Salawi so schnell schon wieder zu sehen. Sie wirkte außer Atem. War etwas geschehen? Sogleich erhob er sich aber Salawi schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und schloss die Türe. „Ich konnte nicht einschlafen."

Sie hatte nicht einschlafen können? Hatte sie es überhaupt versucht? Ember war sich da nicht sicher. „Darum dachte ich mir, reden wir einfach weiter." Als sie das sagte fiel sein Blick auf ihre nackten leichtgebräunten Beine. Sie trug nur Shorts und ein kurzes Top. Ihre Schlafsachen. War sie so durch die Gänge geeilt? Skeptisch sah er wieder zu ihr hoch, aber Salawi stemmte nur eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Warum schaust du mich so an?"

„Ist dir nicht Kalt?"

„Ich dachte mir im schlimmsten Fall leihst du mir deine Jacke." Salawi lächelte leicht und senkte ihre Hand wieder. „Oder… Sorry… Hm… Hab ich dich gestört?"

„Nein. Komm her." Er bot ihr seine Hand an, während er noch mitten in seinem Nest saß. Allerdings saß er im warmen und Ayesha wusste das. Sie nahm sich ihren Mut zusammen und kam langsam näher zum Nest gelaufen. Sie sah seine Schuhe an den Seiten stehen, weshalb sie ihre nun locker auszog und seine Hand ergriff. Ember zog sie sanft zu sich runter. Ihre Hand war kühl und als sie neben ihm saß spürte er die Kälte von ihr ausgehen. Seufzend zog er die Decke höher und legte diese Teils über ihre Beine. „Danke." Salawi setzte sich in den Schneidersitz, während sie ihm teils gegenüber saß und die Decke nun gemütlicher um sie legte. „Also. Erzähl mir etwas von dir", sagte sie ernst und blickte ihn an. „Was möchtest du wissen?" fragte Ember zurück.

„Warst du einmal verliebt?"  
„Hm?" Ember blinzelte leicht. „Verliebt?"

„Ja." Er sah wie sie ihre Zähne zusammen drückte darum neigte er leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich habe bisher zwei Königinnen gedient. Es liegt in unserer Natur Gefühle für sie zu empfinden. Starke Gefühle. Allerdings bei meiner jetzigen Königin, empfinde ich nichts."  
„Und wieso?" fragte Ayesha ernst nach immerhin war Guides Tochter immer noch Embers Königin.

„Weil sie, denke ich, einen festen Partner hat."

„Oh… Und das hält euch auf?"  
„Du meinst uns Wraith? Viele nicht, aber ich will keine Frau lieben, die für mich keine Liebe empfinden kann. Manche können damit Leben. Ich wollte mich mit weniger nicht zufrieden geben."

Salawi musterte ihn genauer und nickte dann leicht. „Falls du mich jetzt fragen willst die Antwort lautet Nein. Ich war bisher nicht Verliebt oder habe jemanden geliebt. Ich hatte keinen Kopf für so etwas." Sie schwieg kurz dazu und lächelte dann leicht. „Und ehrlich gesagt, ich habe mich auch nicht mit weniger zufrieden geben wollen."

Ember betrachtete Ayesha lange und bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach sie weiter. „Ich war 16 als mein Vater auf die Idee kam, dass ich doch den Sohn eines Freundes aus seiner Heimat, Heiraten könnte. Ich habe abgelehnt und er war ziemlich wütend. Es wäre eine Zwecksehe und Lieblos, das kam für mich nicht in Frage. Wenn ich Heiraten sollte, war für mich klar dass ich es nur aus Liebe tun würde. Aber der ganze Stress… Ich hatte danach keinen Kopf für Männer. Jetzt das mit dir… du… Bist dir sicher das du mich magst?"

Ember konnte jetzt ein paar Dinge besser nachvollziehen und auch gleichzeitig wieder nicht. Er gab ihr darauf keine Antwort, stattdessen zog er die Decke etwas bei Seite damit er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legen konnte und sie dann zurück in sein Nest drückte. Sie war erschrocken, er sah das, aber es war ihm gerade egal. Langsam zog er die Decke höher während er sie unter sich in Beschlag nahm. „Was ist das noch für eine Frage?" murmelte er und stützte sich mit seinen Armen neben ihrem Kopf ab. „Dein Körper ist so Kalt."

Salawi holte tief Luft und bewegte sich nicht. Sie kannte dieses Verhalten nicht und sie war nie in so einer Situation gewesen, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Ember war direkt über ihr und sie nahm wahr wie sich seine Hand an ihre Wange legte. Sie war so furchtbar warm. So warm… Das Nest in dem sie lag war unheimlich gemütlich und Ember erhitze ihren Körper auf eine angenehme Weise. Langsam holte sie ihre Hand hervor und schluckte leicht, ehe sie eine seiner Haarsträhnen zurückstrich. „Naja meine Schlafsachen sind nicht gerade Wintertauglich, aber in langen Sachen finde ich kaum guten schlaf." Ihre Stimme glich mehr einem flüstern aber Ember sog alles davon auf. Ihr Klang war wie Melodie in seinen Ohren. Als ihre Hand durch sein Haar fuhr seufzte er leicht und lehnte sich soweit runter das er seine Stirn an ihre lehnen konnte. Ihr Atem drang in seine Lungen und er schloss seine Augen. Nähe. Ihre Nähe. Sie gab ihm wieder ihre ganz persönliche Nähe. Als ihre beiden Hände an seine Wangen ruhten hob er leicht seinen Kopf um in ihre Augen blicken zu können. „Du bist das was ich gesucht habe und ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. So sehr mag ich dich", gab er ihr endlich die Antwort auf die sie gewartet hatte. „Du bist seltsam", murmelte Ayesha und berührte seine Haut, seinen Hals und schließlich wieder sein Haar. „Aber ich kann nicht aufhören dich anzusehen. Wieso ich? Wieso… Ich meine, es gibt viele schöne Frauen hier. Starke und schöne Frauen."  
Ember lehnte seine Wange an ihre Schläfe und streifte ihr Haar mit seiner Nase. „Keine riecht wie du."  
„Was?"

„Dein Haar riecht am stärksten danach. Dieser Geruch nach dieser Blume… Und keine spricht wie du, keine fühlt wie du."

Er mochte sie wirklich. Ayeshas Herz schlug einmal stärker gegen ihre Brust. „Jasmin. Die Blume. Ich benutze Jasmin Öl für mein Haar. Es war bisher keinem aufgefallen."

„Wenn du in der Nähe bist, selbst wenn du zwei Gänge weiter bist, riecht alles nach dir. Alles. Und ich weiß das wenn andere Wraith dich riechen, sie dich haben werden wollen." Er hob seinen Blick um sie ansehen zu können. „Und ich teile nicht. Niemals."

„Denkst du ich würde mich wirklich…" sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an. „Auf so etwas einlassen? Ich habe nie einen Menschen so nah an mich rangelassen. Bei dir… Bei dir bin ich noch so verwirrt und dann würde ich doch nicht zu einem anderen Wraith rennen." Kopf schüttelnd legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals. „Wenn ich mit einem deiner Art wirklich zusammen sein sollte, dann wärst das wohl du. Wobei ich bisher ja auch kaum andere kennenglernt habe."

Embers Hals entwich ein starkes brummen und sie sah wie wütend ihn der Gedanke alleine macht. „Genauso gut", sagte Ayesha leise um ihn zu beruhigen. „Könnte ich doch Angst haben das eine andere Frau hier Interesse an dir haben könnte und glaub mir die gibt es bestimmt. Vor allem ist das ganze irgendwie weniger… Seltsam, seit dem Dr. Keller und Amalia mit einem eurer Art zusammen sind."

Ember lauschte ihren Worten und rutschte dann etwas runter damit er seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust legen konnte. Ayesha blinzelte einmal verwirrt, ehe sie ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf legte und anfing sein Haar zu streicheln. „Hm… Irgendwie seltsam dich das tun zu lassen und zu wissen das du… Was von mir willst."

Der Wraith sagte dazu nichts sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre linke Brust. Er lag genau zwischen ihren Brüsten und weil sie nur dieses Top trug, war eine schöne Wölbung Haut frei gelegt. Er spürte wie Salawi eine Gänsehaut bekam und sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Sie fuhr ihm dann einfach weiter durch das Haar. Was wenn er irgendwann gehen müsste? Wollte er das überhaupt? Ja natürlich aber… Gerade… Da wollte er über so etwas nicht einmal genau nachdenken. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, als das schlagen ihres Herzens, seine Augenlieder wieder schwerer machten.

„Ember?" flüsterte Ayesha leise und fuhr ihm weiter durch sein Haar. Sie hatte gespürt wie er irgendwie immer schwerer wurde und sich nicht mehr rührte. „Schläfst du?"

„Hm?" machte er aber kurz darauf war schon wieder nichts zu hören. Er schlief tatsächlich. Salawi seufzte leicht und blickte sich wieder im Raum um. Zugegeben… Das Nest hier war wesentlich gemütlicher als ihr eignes Bett, aber… Sollte sie gehen? „Ember", sprach sie ihn wieder an. „Du bist zu schwer, ich hab noch Rückenschmerzen von der letzten Nacht. Ember? Hey?"

„Deine Stimme…" fing er leise an. „Übertönt dein Herzschlag." Ember kam weiter rauf und legte sich auf die Seite neben ihr hin. „Warum bist du hier Airman?" fragte er und musste sich die Müdigkeit aus seinen wischen. Als er seine Hände senkte blickte er zu ihr, da sie sich hingesetzt hatte. „Wieso bist du hier zu mir gekommen?"

„Ich wollte reden, aber du bist eingeschlafen." Ayesha spürte seine Finger über ihre Wirbelsäule fahren.

„Für zwei Minuten", meinte Ember dazu und war von ihrer Struktur fasziniert. Sie hatte eine unheimlich schmale Taille und ihre Hände… Langsam setzte er sich nun auch hin und blickte auf ihre Hände runter. Sie hielt die Decke gut fest. „Ich wollte eigentlich zurück in mein Zimmer", erzählte Ayesha leise und bekam direkt noch eine Gänsehaut als sie seinen Arm um sich spürte. „Aber dein Bett ist so warm." Ember legte seine andere Hand auch auf ihre Schulter und rückte etwas näher zu ihr. Seine Nase vergrub er in ihrem kurzen Haar. „Dann bleib."

„Ist das okay?" murmelte sie. „Ich wollte dir heute Abend noch sagen dass ich nicht will dass wir Freunde sind oder sein könnten. Ich wollte das alles nicht so", gab sie abermals zu. „Aber dann…"

„Hör auf über das nachzudenken was war", meinte Ember ernst. „Mich interessiert es nicht was du mir bezüglich geplant hast oder was du hattest tun wollen. Du bist jetzt hier." Alles andere war ihm da egal. Er hatte seine Chance die er sich nicht verspielen würde. „Für mich ist es auch neu."

Ayesha blickte leicht hinter sich zu ihm, aber da er mit seiner Wange an ihren Kopf gelehnte hatte und sie sich nun zu ihm umschaute, waren sich ihre Gesichter gleich. „Viel eher sollte ich mich fragen", meinte er leise da sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, aber er sprach nicht weiter. Er konnte nicht. Ayesha holte tief Luft und sie bemerkte wie sich seinen Lippen ihren nährten, aber kurz davor wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab und spürte seine Stirn an ihre Schläfe lehnen. „Ich muss schlafen."

„Dann ruh dich aus." Ember wollte ihr die Ruhe geben und aufstehen, aber bevor er sich erheben konnte, griff sie nach seinem Arm. „Ich denke es wäre eine gute Entschädigung wenn ich Heute halb auf dir schlafen kann. Oder etwa nicht?"

Ember blickte zur Decke rauf, während dieser kleine Mensch in seinem Arm lag. Er hatte sich noch nie so gut gefühlt. Er hatte so viel über sie erfahren und er wusste das er trotzdem noch so viel lernen musste, über das gesagte und das was noch kommen würde. Dieser Moment, diese Erfahrung sollte niemals enden.

„Tiefer…" Jennifer drückte ihren Kopf weiter in die Kissen. „Viel tiefer" flüsterte sie und keuchte auf als Guide ihrer Aufforderung nachkam. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ob es Tag war oder Nacht… Sie wusste es nicht aber im Moment war es ihr auch egal. Gerade war ihr alles egal Hauptsache er würde sie erlösen.

Guide kniete vor ihr, ein Bein hob er an um so noch tiefer in die eindringen zu können. Er wusste genau wann es sie traf und sie war ihm Dankbar dafür das er nicht gleich aufhörte. Noch eine kleine Weile bewegte er sich in ihr bevor er sich aus ihr zurückzog und sich neben ihr in die Kissen legte. „Wir werden schneller", scherzte Jennifer und beugte sich nach einem Moment über ihn, damit sie ihn küssen konnte. „Und besser."

Guide sagte dazu nichts sondern gewährte es Jennifer sich nun an seine Brust zu lehnen. „Nun wir haben weniger Zeit, aber deshalb muss die Qualität ja nicht schlechter werden."

„Da stimme ich dir zu", flüsterte sie lächelnd. „Wann kommt Ember zurück?"

„Ember?"  
„Ja. Du bist zwar ziemlich gut in deiner Arbeit und du hilfst mir sehr, aber Ember hat nebenbei keine anderen Verpflichtungen. Du führst eigentlich dieses Schiff an", fand Jennifer. „Und hast nicht immer Zeit. Ember kann sich ganz auf dieses Projekt konzentrieren."

Guide wusste was Jennifer meinte und er hatte sich auch schon seine Gedanken gemacht. „Er hat bisher gewiss einige gute Aufzeichnungen zusammenstellen können. Aber du hast Recht. Es wird ohne hin Zeit für ihn zurück zu kommen."

„Und Ronon können wir dann auch wieder zurückbringen."

„Hat Amalia bisher mit ihm gesprochen?" fragte Guide nun doch interessiert nach.

„Nein. Sie sind wohl dank Darling aufeinander gestoßen aber… Sie will keinen Kontakt und ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie braucht einfach noch Zeit und Ronon wird das verstehen."

„Faith wäre dazu bereit ihm zu verzeihen, wenn Amalia es tut."

„Tatsächlich?" überrascht sah Jennifer zu Guide hoch, aber dieser blickte zur Decke.

„Natürlich. Ich würde deinem ehemaligen Liebhaber ebenso verzeihen, solltest du es auch tun. Allerdings würde mein verzeihen anders aussehen."

„Eh?" Leicht stützte sie sich ab um den Wraiths in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Ich würde ihn schneller töten und nicht langsam."

„Ich hätte mich auch schwer gewundert solltest du etwas anderes sagen." Seufzend legte Jen sich wieder in seine Arme. „Ich habe so oft über Rodney nachgedacht. Wieso und warum das passiert war. Er hatte mich lange Zeit gesucht und ich habe… Es war kein wirkliches Jahr vergangen als wir beide uns näher gekommen sind Guide."  
Für ihn klang es als würde sie sich die Schuld dafür geben und das sie es… Irgendwie bereute. Sein Herz verzog sich kurz Krampfhaft. „Aber ich konnte mich kaum zurückhalten. Du bist so Groß und erinnerst mich an einen englischen Gentleman. Du hast dich immer um mich gekümmert und… Mich gerettet." Jennifer fuhr mit ihrem Finger über seine entblößte Brust bis hin zu seinen Hüftknochen. „ich habe mich so schnell in dich Verliebt und dann haben wir plötzlich unsere erste Tochter zusammen erwartet. Ich war zwar auf diesem Planeten verloren, aber ich war nie glücklicher."

Sein Herz entspannte sich wieder und er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Arm. „Ich liebe dich." Sie wusste dass sie von Guide keine direkte Antwort zu erwarten bräuchte. Sie küsste lediglich seine Brust und schloss dann ihre Augen. Als Jennifer daraufhin schon tief einschlief blickte Guide immer noch zur Decke rauf und strich weiter über ihren Arm. „Ich habe dir so viel zu verdanken." Sie hatten ihm Drei wundervolle Töchter geschenkt und Vater zu werden, und das von Mädchen, war die aller größte Ehre.


	14. Bonding

„Dann hat er alles abgeräumt und drei Mal darfst du raten wer jetzt den größten Vorrat an Zigaretten hier hat? Haha", lachte Ayesha und schälte eine Mandarine. „Major Lorne darf natürlich nicht wissen dass wir mit Zigaretten handeln, aber ich denke er weiß es sowieso."

Zelenka musste grinsen als er das hörte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das klingt als hättet ihr beiden viel spaß zusammen."

„Ember meint das er dadurch mehr über Menschen lernen würde", sagte sie als wäre der Wraiths nicht genau direkt neben ihr. Sie saß auf seinem Schreibtisch während er konzentriert am Arbeiten war und sie mit Zelenka sprach. „Du musst das nächste Mal auch kommen. Wir hatten wirklich spaß."

„Das kann ich mir denken. Ich werde gerne kommen." Zelenka musste lächeln als Salawi sich von ihm kurz abwandte um Ember anzusehen, ehe sie ihm ein Stück der Frucht reichte. Dieser schaute sie kurz an, ehe er einfach weiter machte. Salawi zuckte mit ihren Schultern und aß ihre Frucht alleine. Seid gut über eine Woche tauchte sie hier schon auf. Jedes mal vor und nach ihrer Schicht. Sie beschwerte sich nicht einmal dass sie nicht auf Außeneinsätze durfte. Sie strahlte und redete ununterbrochen. Ember war zwar immer am Arbeiten und sprach kaum mit ihr, aber Zelenka sah die flüchtigen Blicke die er ihr zuwarf oder die kurzen unnötigen Berührungen von ihm oder ihr. So gesehen könnte man nie meinen das da was lief. Aber es lief tatsächlich etwas bei ihnen. Sie waren beide einfach… Glücklich. „Also war das euer erstes Date?" fragte Zelenka einfach mal nach und lächelte als Salawi leicht Rot wurde. „Date? Eh… Auf gewisser Weise."

„Was ist ein Date?" wollte Ember wissen und hörte mit seiner Arbeit auf.

„Als Date bezeichnet man ein treffen zweier Wesen die sich mehr zusammen vorstellen können. Zum Beispiel geht man zusammen spazieren, kocht zusammen oder… Ja. Man unternimmt etwas", erklärte Zelenka direkt. „Ja das stimmt", nickte Salawi dazu und Ember gab sich damit zu frieden. Er beugte sich einfach weiter über seinen Computer und nickte. „Wenn das so ist dann hatten wir ein Date."

„Und hat er dich am Ende küssen dürfen?" fragte der Wissenschaftler amüsiert und Salawi verschluckte sich direkt. Hustend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Bei aller Freundschaft das geht dich nichts an."

Ember warf einen amüsierten Blick auf Salawi und schüttelte zufrieden seinen Kopf. „Ich muss dann los", meinte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Wir sehen uns dann", verabschiedete sie sich von Zelenka und blickte dann zu Ember hoch. „Bis später." Solange er hier war konnte sie ungesehen in sein Zimmer flüchten.

„Und wie klappt es bei euch?" fragte Zelenka nun nach und öffnete ein Buch. „Salawi scheint wirklich glücklich zu sein. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bin zwar nach wie vor nicht erfreut darüber das du dich in diese Sache eingemischt hast, allerdings sehe ich davon ab dich für immer zu ignorieren."

„So glücklich bist du also?" Zelenka lächelte amüsiert.

„Ayesha gleicht mich aus."  
„Und du wohl sie. Ember… Wie sieht das weiter aus? Ich meine wenn du zurück gehst? Salawi hat hier Verantwortung."

Ember sagte dazu nichts, aber bei jedem neuen Tag fürchtete er sich genau da vor. Er wollte bei ihr bleiben. Sie würde nicht gehen wollen und er… Was band ihn an das Hive? Aber… Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Er hatte ebenso Verpflichtungen und er würde diese immer nachkommen.

„Schau!" Darling hob einen Dolch hoch und zeigte diesem den großen Erwachsenen vor sich. „Das habe ich von Bonewhite bekommen", erzählte das Kind. „Meine Mama darf das aber nicht wissen. Sie hat Angst das ich mir Wehtue."  
„Das ist ein schönes kleines Messer." Ronon nahm den Dolch entgegen und betrachtete ihn genauer. „Und warum hattest du die Ehre?" hakte Ronon nach und gab ihm den Dolch wieder.

„Er sagt einfach so. Wenn keiner da ist, spielen wir zusammen und erzählt mir Geschichten."

„Macht dir das spaß?"

„Ja! Aber…" Darling wurde nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht warum Mama ihn nicht mag."

„Vielleicht verstehst du nur etwas Falsch."

„Hm…" Darling hob seinen Blick und musterte Ronon lange und eingehend. „Darf ich mit dir nach Atlantis?"

„Was? Nein. Das ist nicht gut. Du gehörst hier her."  
„Aber du warst doch auch hier und the Fair One ist auch hier und…"  
„Ja ich weiß. Das ist aber etwas anderes."

„Sind wir dann keine Freunde mehr?" Darling war vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen und Ronon legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nach wie vor kniete er bei dem Kind. „Natürlich sind wir Freunde. Du bist mein einziger Wraiths Freund." Es war tatsächlich so. Amalia ignorierte ihn, egal was er versuchte. Letztlich als Jennifer ihm erzählt hatte das sie bald wieder Atlantis aufsuchen würden, hatte er beschlossen zurück zu gehen. Irgendwann wäre die Situation vielleicht anders aber… Da war auch Darling. Der einzige abgesehen von Jennifer, der ihm hier Gesellschaft leistete und das Kind war praktisch die meiste Zeit bei ihm und löcherte ihn aus. Er war ein typisches Kind und Ronon fiel es schwer ihm jemals etwas antun zu wollen. „Kannst du dann nicht bleiben?" fragte er Ronon neugierig. „Wir könnten hier zusammen bleiben. Wie ein großer Bruder?"

„Großer Bruder…" Ronon seufzte und erhob sich nun. „Komm ich bringe dich so nah zu deiner Mutter wie möglich."  
„Hm… Okay." Als er Ronons Hand ergriff schritt er mit dem Jungen los. „Komm doch mit zu meiner Mama", sagte Darling plötzlich. „Ich hab Hunger und du bestimmt auch. Wir können zusammen Essen. Mama schält uns auch die Schale von den Eiern."

„Ich denke das würde ich noch alleine hinbekommen." Naives Kind dachte Ronon sich und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich bringe dich zu ihr aber dann gehe ich zu Dr. Keller."

„Oh man…" beschwerte er sich und schmollte nun den Rest des Weges. Kurz bevor sie an den Türen waren die zu Darlings Mutter führten, ging er bei ihm in die Hocke. „Hey. Redest du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir? Wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst macht es keiner."

„Hm…" Darling blickte erst nach einem Moment zu Ronon und griff nach dessen Handgelenk. „Bitte geh nicht weg."

Ronon seufzte leicht und dachte lange angestrengt nach. „Pass auf, ich frage deine Mutter ob du uns zurück nach Atlantis begleiten darfst. Aber gehen muss ich."  
Darling zögerte einen ganzen Moment, ehe er ruckartig auf Ronon zuging und ihn umarmte. „Wir bleiben Freunde?"  
„Sicher." Ronon klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und wusste noch immer nicht wie er mit der Zuneigung des Kindes umgehen sollte. Schließlich erhob er sich und schritt weiter zur Türe. Die Drohnen traten sofort bei Seite und als die Türe aufging musste Ronon tief Luft holen. Darling blieb dich an seiner Seite, während sie rein gingen. Er hasste das Hive… Das tat er wirklich. „Darling."

„Mama!" Ronon war überrascht wie schnell Darling sich löste und auf seine Mutter zu eilte. „Mama ich hab dich vermisst!"

„Warum bist du auch ständig unterwegs?" fragte sie ihn und kniete sich runter damit sie ihn umarmen konnte. „Hattest du deinen Spaß?"

„Ja!" Darling umarmte seine Mutter ebenso fest und Ronon fand diesen Anblick mehr als… Zweifelhaft. Wraith die Familie spielten. Das war so… „Und du?" Alabaster erhob sich nun und legte ihre Hand auf Darlings Kopf.

„Lass das Kind mit mir nach Atlantis gehen", meinte er direkt und plötzlich herrschte Absolute Stille im Zimmer. Darling seufzte am lautesten. „Mami bitte! Ich bin auch brav und Guide ist auch da!"  
Alabaster war immer noch überrascht und sah auf Darling runter. „Darling. Du bist noch sehr Klein und ich kann nicht bei dir sein."

„Aber Großvater ist da und mein Freund", er deutete auf Ronon. „Bitte Mami!"

Alabaster holte tief Luft und blickte Ronon an, ehe sie sich wieder zu Darling runter kniete und beide Hände auf seine Schultern legte. „Darling. Liebling. Guide geht für mehr als einen Tag nach Atlantis. Wer wird dich dann nachts zudecken?"

„Mama!" beschwerte er sich sofort und plusterte seine Backen auf. „Und wer wird dir Geschichten erzählen?"

„Ich denke Dr. Keller bekäme das hin. Und gute Geschichten über meine Jagt habe ich auch für ihn", sagte Ronon direkt.

„Damit er Albträume bekommt? Ich werde diese auskurieren müssen und nicht du."

Ronon zuckte nur leicht mit seinen Schultern. „Ich denke Darling ist Alt genug um Abenteuer zu erleben."

„Das entscheide immer noch ich!" fauchte Alabaster sofort und zog ihren Sohn beschützend näher an sich.

„Mama!" Darling wollte sich lösen aber Alabaster gab nicht nach. Ronon blieb noch einen Moment, ehe er einfach ging. Erst da ließ Alabaster von ihrem Sohn ab und legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht. *Ich Liebe dich Darling. Du bist das Kostbarste das ich habe. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, so wie ich deinen Vater verlieren musste. Bleib bei mir*

Darling war überrascht dass seine Mutter seinen Vater das erste Mal wirklich erwähnte. *Wer war mein Vater?* fragte er daher sofort nach und legte seine kleinen Arme ebenso um seine Mutter. Alabaster hob Darling hoch und trug ihn in ihrem Arm zum Thron. Dort setzte sie sich mit ihm hin. *Ich war noch recht Jung als ich deinen Vater das erste Mal traf, aber ich hatte genauso großes Glück so schnell jemanden gefunden zu haben, den man so gerne hatte. Ich liebte ihn sehr. Er war ein Master of Science. Ein angehender zumindest und auch noch etwas Jung. Kurz vor dem großen Angriff, entschloss ich mich ein Kind mit ihm zu bekommen. Dich. Du bist alles was ich noch von ihm habe*

„Aber warum ist er nicht hier?"

„Das ist eine andere Geschichte mein Liebling. Jetzt ist ohne hin Essenszeit für dich. Komm." Und auch wenn Alabaster nun von anderen Dingen sprach, blieben ihre Gefühle und ihre Gedanken an dem einen verhängnisvollen Tag.

*Vor einiger Zeit*

*Wo ist mein Vater?!*

*Er versucht deine Mutter zu retten!* fauchte ein junger Wraith ihr zu während die anderen in Position gingen und das Schiff schließlich abhob. Alabasters Herz schlug wie verrückt und sie hatte noch nie so eine Angst gehabt. Mutter. Vater… Sie wusste wie Klug beide waren. Wie Stark. Sie würden es schaffen! Sie mussten es schaffen! Ein heftiges ruckeln brachte sie fast zum Sturz, aber da ging ihr Schiff bereits ein Hypersprung. „Was war das?!"  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort von den Wachen und deshalb begab sie sich zu ihrem Liebhaber. Dieser starrte auf die Schiffstechnik, ehe er den anderen befehle gab und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Seine Nasenflügel bebten und er wirkte wie die Ruhe selbst. „Meine Prinzessin", fing er laut an und griff sich ihre beiden Hände. *Meine Liebste. Unser Schiff ist schwer beschädigt. Wir steuern den nächsten Planeten an aber wir werden nicht landen können.*

Alabaster konnte nichts sagen. Sie sah nur die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen und all die anderen an Board sahen sie ebenso ernst an. Sie würden alle sterben. Tief Luftholend blickte Alabaster ihren liebsten nun wieder an. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hände. *Wir haben Platz in der Rettungskapsel. Für dich.*

Sie wusste gar nicht wie schnell sie zu dieser Kapsel gebracht wurde. Erschüttert und ängstlich sah sie den Vater ihres Sohnes an. *Ich will das du und unser Sohn in Sicherheit seit* sagte er zu ihr und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Für die Königin", flüsterte er und schob Alabaster in die Kapsel.

Sie war voller Angst aber er blieb vor ihrer Rettungskapsel stehen und legte seine Hand an das Glas. Er würde nicht gehen.

*zurück*

Sie hatte nicht einmal seinen Körper in den Trümmern finden können. Irgendwann später lag Darling in ihrem Arm und schlief. Sie wollte ihn nicht zum Bett bringen. Sie wollte ihn im Arm halten… Ihn lieben… Sie konnte ihn nicht unbeaufsichtigt nach Atlantis lassen. Nicht ohne sie dabei.

„Wie lange brauchst du um dir dein Haar so zu machen?" Seid dem Ayesha Kontakt zu Ember hatte sah sie täglich wie er einen neuen Haarknoten trug. Dieses Mal machte sie nun sein Haar.

„Eine Stunde, je nachdem."

„Und du machst das jeden Tag nur um mich zu beeindrucken?" sie ließ von seinem Haar ab, ehe sie ihre Hände an seine Schultern lehnte und sich vorbeugte. „Nur für mich?"

Ember sah seitlich zu ihr und spürte kurz darauf wie sie seine Wange küsste. Das machte sie erst seit vielleicht zwei Tagen und dennoch… Jedes Mal breitete sich eine unheimliche wärme in ihm aus. „Es ist ein inneres Bedürfnis." Und seine Belohnung bekam er ja auch regelmäßig. Aufmerksamkeit, Zuneigung und er musste sich nicht mit anderen Rivalen messen. „Aha." Salawi schritt um den Stuhl herum und wollte etwas Neues wagen, deshalb setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und betrachtete nun ihr Werk von vorne. „Es sieht gut aus."

Ember war zugegeben überrascht, legte dann aber einen Arm um ihren Rücken und die andere Hand auf ihr Bein. „Ember?"

„Ja?"

„Wird das aufhören?" Salawi fuhr mit ihrer Hand runter zu seiner Wange.

„Das muss es nicht", murmelte er leise und betrachtete die schöne Frau in seinen Armen. „Aber es kann. Oder?"

„Nur wenn wir es zulassen." Ember wurde ernst und dachte an die letzten Tage zurück. Sie beide lernten sich immer noch kennen und für ihn war das auch in Ordnung. Salawi war es die Schritt für Schritt näher kam und er sah wie wohl sie sich fühlte.

„Und es ist für dich okay das ich Arbeite?"

„Ayesha…" Ember griff nach ihrem Kinn und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir haben beide Verpflichtungen."

„Okay… Gut. Weil ich werde morgen auf einen Außeneinsatz gehen. Der Major hat vorhin mit mir gesprochen."

„Und für wie lange?" Salawi griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich denke es ist besser wenn du dich heute von mir nährst. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich weg bin. Zwei oder Drei Tage?"

„Hm…" seufzte der Wraith und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich muss mich nicht so oft Nähren." Inzwischen schaffte er es tatsächlich, nicht von purer Lust getrieben, ihre Energie zu trinken. Ember schloss seine Hand fester um ihre. „Deine Freunde sehen uns langsam an", sagte er nun leise. „Sie wissen noch nichts?"

„Es sind meine Kollegen und… Nein. Sie können sich bei allem das wohl nicht vorstellen", murmelte Salawi. „Wobei sie denken das ich was von Zelenka möchte, weil ich so oft im Labor bin. Sogar Lorne hat mich darauf angesprochen."

„Zelenka und du?" Ember schnaubte leicht. „Auf keinen Fall."

„Es ist nur das was sie vermuten und mir ist es ehrlich gesagt egal. Solange haben wir hier unsere Ruhe." Salawi wusste das sehr viele ein Problem damit hätten, wenngleich sie es nicht aussprechen würden. Aber Aktuell lief alles noch auf Geheim und sie war froh darum. Gerade konnte sie dieses Gerede nicht gebrauchen, weil sie sich ganz auf das hier konzentrieren wollte.

Ember ging es da nicht anders. Er war gerne mit Ayesha zusammen so wie er es bereits vermutet hatte und dass sie ihm diese Chance gab bedeutete ihm viel. Seine Hand löste sich von ihrer damit er diese auf ihr Bein legen konnte. Sie trug bereits ihre netten Schlafsachen und Ember holte leise tief Luft. „Wann soll ich dich wecken?"

„Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang."  
„Gut dieses Mal wecke ich dich."  
„Danke." Ayesha beugte sich vor um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, als der Wraith erstarrte und ruckartig zur Türe blickte. „Was ist?!" fragte Ayesha verwirrt nach aber Ember schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Major Sheppard ist vor der Türe du solltest dich verstecken." Ayesha blinzelte einmal und war gerade dabei aufstehen zu wollen als die Türe plötzlich aufging. Erstarrend lagen ihre Hände noch auf Embers Schultern und nach wie vor saß sie auf angemessener Weise auf seinem Schoß. Ihr Blick kreuzte sich sofort mit dem von Sheppard und dieser trat mit offenem Mund in das Zimmer bevor die Türe sich wieder schloss. „Was zur Hölle… Airman?"  
„Major Sheppard!" Ayesha schluckte und stand gemeinsam mit Ember auf.

John war sprachlos. Sah er das hier gerade richtig? War das tatsächlich… „Wow. Also… Ihr beiden?" wenn er alleine schon sah was die Kleine trug… Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper und Ember stellte sich sofort vor seine Beute. „Was kann ich für Sie tun Major Sheppard?"

„Eh… Ja." Sheppard versuchte über Ember Hinweg zuschauen damit er Salawi ins Auge fassen konnte. „Ist bei dir alles okay Salawi?"

„Ja sicher." Ayesha trat direkt hervor und blickte zu Ember hoch. „Ich bin Freiwillig hier."  
„Gut und nicht gut… Läuft da was?" fragte er verwirrt und deutete zwischen sie beide hin und her. Ayesha schluckte leicht, spürte dann aber Embers Hand auf ihrem Rücken. „Unter Menschlichen Aspekten betrachtet. Ja. Was kann ich für Sie tun Major Sheppard?"

„Guide", fing er an. „Er hat uns Kontaktiert. Er wird bald hier sein."

„Danke für die Information." John blieb noch einen Moment lang stehen und sah nun wieder Salawi an. „Ich kann dich nicht hier mit ihm alleine lassen, alleine schon weil ich…"

„Schon gut." Salawi verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Sprich Zelenka. Er weiß Bescheid. Aber ich bleibe definitiv hier."

„Oh man… Okay."  
„Und Major Sheppard?"

„Ja?"

„Das ist Privat."

„Ich verstehe schon." John verstand sehr wohl was Ayesha ihm sagen wollte und wenn er mit Zelenka gesprochen hätte, würde er entscheiden wie er sich zu dieser Sachen Verhalten wollte. „Na dann… Viel spaß." John presste seine Lippen zusammen und verließ das Zimmer direkt wieder. „Oh mein Gott jetzt weiß es gleich jeder", murmelte Salawi. „Dabei weiß ich nicht mal was ich sagen soll." Ayesha drehte sich von der Türe weg und begab sich zum großen Fenster. „Und Guide kommt hier her?"

Ember hatte bisher nichts Großartiges gesagt, nun aber trat er zu Ayesha und legte von hinten seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Wenn er kommt, wird er mich dieses Mal mit zurücknehmen."

„Kannst du nicht nein sagen?" murmelte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine. „Ich bin gerade dabei mich an dich zu gewöhnen und jetzt verschwindest du einfach?"  
Ember wanderte mit seinen Händen ihre Oberarme runter und legte schließlich seine Arme um sie. „Du kannst mitkommen."

„Ember."  
„Ich meine das ernst." Er ruhte seine Wange an ihre Schläfe während er zu den Sternen hoch blickte. „Unser Hive ist wegen Dr. Keller und Amalia schon recht Besonders. Mit dir dort Oben… Die Dinge ändern sich für uns. Für alle von uns und wir sind diejenigen die Vorangegangen sind. Andere Hive werden unserem Beispiel folgen. Irgendwann."

„Du willst das ich… Ember…" Ayesha drehte sich zu ihm um und suchte seinen Augenkontakt. „Wenn ich alles hinter mich lasse ja. Aber ich Liebe das was ich tue. Ich habe so dich kennengelernt. Und…" Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Die Erde ist meine Heimat. Wenn ich mit dir gehe dann… Verliere ich das alles.  
„Aber du gewinnst mich und ein Ewiges Leben. Wir können Heiraten so wie es dein Volk Pflegt und wir machen die Dinge so wie du sie möchtest."

„H-Heiraten?" Salawi seufzte tief und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich will nicht… Ember." Sie bekam eine leichte Panikattacke. Was auch immer sie sagen würde… Es wäre nicht das Richtige und damit Enden das sie beide Streit haben würden. Dabei waren sie nicht einmal… Ja genau… „Ember wir sind immer noch dabei uns kennenzulernen und ich mag dich. Wirklich. Das alles ist unheimlich Aufregend und wenn wir beide so viel Zeit haben dann… Dann ist es doch nicht schlimm wenn wir am Anfang nicht die ganze Zeit zusammen sind. Und… Ich meine wir sind nicht zusammen…"

„Ayesha." Ember war keiner von denen de unüberlegt handelten und er verstand das für Salawi einiges sehr schnell ging. Er hob seine Hand und streichelte ihre Wange. „Du musst nicht mit mir mitkommen, ich zwinge dich zu nichts. Es würde nur sehr lange dauern bis wir uns sehen würden. Und du weist das ich mich Nähren muss."  
Salawi zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie. Er musste sich Nähren. Sie wusste inzwischen dass dieser Vorgang viel mehr sein konnte als der bloße Akt. Und jetzt da ihre Nahrungsquelle nicht mehr sterben würde, würde er… Das er sich an einer anderen Frau Nähren könnte beunruhigte sie furchtbar. Nervös sah sie auf seine Brust, ehe sie wieder zu ihm hoch blickte. Allein der Gedanke er würde diese Frau ansehen so wie er sie ansehen würde… Ihr Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken und ihr wurde schlecht. „Nein. Das wirst du nicht tun. Bitte…" ihre Stimme brach ab und sie kehrte ihm sofort den Rücken zu. Sie wusste dass sie gerade nicht Fair handelte. Er wollte ja dass sie mitkam aber gleichzeitig wollte sie es nicht und er dürfte sich an niemandem Nähren. Verwirrt und ängstlich ihn verlieren zu können schloss sie ihre Augen vor der Wahrheit.

Ember schüttelte leicht nachdenklich seinen Kopf und legte nun wieder seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er sog tief den Duft ihrer Haare ein und fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze bis zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich mache alles was du verlangst", flüsterte er und wagte es das erste Mal seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals ruhen zu lassen. Die Zärtlichkeit die er ihr schenkte sollte sie beruhigen. „Ember…" Nie hatte jemand sie so berührt. Seine Küsse wanderten bis zu ihrer Halsbeuge und verweilten lange dort. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell. Sie würde den Außeneinsatz ablehnen. Wenn sie nur noch Tage mit ihm hätte, wollte sie das nutzen. Langsam hob Ayesha ihre Hand und legte diese an seine Wange. Als sie ihn berührte, küsste er sie etwas stärker und brachte sie so zum seufzen. „Komm", sagte der Wraiths und löste sich von ihr damit er sie zu seinem Lager führen konnte. Als er sich in sein Nest setzte folgte Salawi ihm sofort aber dieses Mal setzte sie sich nicht neben ihm hin. Zu seiner Überraschung Setzte sie sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß und zog an seinem Shirt damit sie ihre Stirn an seine lehnen konnte. „Hast du gesehen wie verwirrt Major Sheppard ausgesehen hat?" fragte sie lächelnd und versuchte das vorige Thema erst einmal zu ignorieren. „Er war wirklich sehr schockiert", stimmte Ember ihr zu und legte seine Arme um sie. „Ember?"

„Hm?"

Salawi löste sich von ihm damit sie mit ihren Händen über seine Schultern fahren konnte. „Warum küsst du mich nicht?"

Ember blinzelte und musste nun lachen. „Ich werde dich dann belohnen wenn du es verdient hast", ärgerte er sie und legte seine Lippen an ihre Stirn. Nur etwas mehr Zeit mit ihr… Nur ein wenig mehr Zeit würde ausreichen und dann würde er sie in sein Nest drücken und sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Allein die Vorstellung ihren Körper zu lieben ließ ihn durchdrehen, aber gerade war es zu Gefährlich. Er roch die Veränderung an ihrem Körper. Sie war Fruchtbar. Äußerst Fruchtbar und darum spielten ihre Emotionen wohl auch verrückt. „Verdient? Idiot…" Nach einem Moment umarmte sie ihn feste und ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen.

„Ich sage es dir Teyla. Da läuft etwas!"

„Airman Salawi und… Ember?" Teyla hob skeptisch ihre Augenbrauen. „Aber wie sollte das passiert sein?"

„Laut Zelenka hat Ember sich in sie verknallt, weil er sich von ihr genährt hatte. Teyla Wenn Wraiths jetzt durchdrehen und sich in jedes ihrer Opfer verknallen…"

„John so war das bestimmt nicht", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Und Zelenka… Nein. Ich meine… Salawi war eben bei ihm?"

„In ihren Schlafsachen ja. Was sollen wir damit Anfangen Teyla?"  
„Also ich bin überrascht aber im Grunde ist das Salawis Sache oder etwa nicht?" fand Teyla. „Ember ist bisher eine gute Hilfe gewesen und wenn Salawi und er glücklich sind dann sollten wir uns raushalten."  
„Ja schon. Es ist nur… Seltsam."

„Ich finde es seltsamer dass du dir den Kopf darüber zerbrichst. Guide und Jennifer sind schließlich auch zusammen und haben sogar Kinder bekommen."

John seufzte leicht. „Gerade das macht mir sorgen. Unsere ganzen guten Frauen verlieben sich in Wraiths?"

„Ich habe mich nicht in deinen Wraith verliebt", sagte Teyla und lächelte. „Lass den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf. In 100 Jahren wird hier so vieles anders aussehen John. So vieles."

„Du musst aufwachen." Salawi öffnete ihre Augen und seufzte leicht auf. „Nein." Sie würde einfach ihren Dienst verschlafen und weiter in diesem warmen Bett bleiben. Sie kuschelte sich enger an Embers Körper und genoss seine Hände die durch ihr Haar fuhren. „Ayesha du wolltest da unbedingt mit."  
„Nein."

„Ayesha…" er liebte es ihren Namen zusagen und noch mehr liebte er es das sie so bei ihm bleiben wollte. „Es wird Zeit. Du könntest es bereuen."

„Nein. Nein ich will dich lieber küssen", murmelte sie im Halbschlaf und brachte Ember damit zum lächeln. Sie wollte ihn wirklich küssen. Schon am Abend hatte sie danach gefragt und jetzt tat sie es im Halbschlaf. Ember wollte sie berühren auf so viele Weisen… Aber es sollte nicht einfach so geschehen. Er wollte dass es etwas bedeutete, für sie beide. Zunächst gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ayesha…"

„Ember…" Salawi öffnete endlich ihre Augen und betrachtete ihn sehr müde. „ich lasse den Dienst ausfallen."

„Dann sagt man noch ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich. Du liebst deine Arbeit."

„Rede nicht so viel so früh am Morgen." Es war noch Dunkel. Seit dem Tag als sie das erste mal hier übernachtete hatte, war sie praktisch jeden Abend da gewesen. Es war etwas mehr wie eine Woche aber… Salawi wusste nicht wie die nächsten Tage aussehen sollten. Vielleicht sollte sie auf den Einsatz gehen und genauer über sich uns und Ember genauer nachdenken. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und gähnte Herzhaft. „Ich muss Duschen. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Lass dir Zeit."

Ayesha erhob sich und ging zu seinem Schrank um ihre Kleidung heraus zu holen. „Ayesha?" Ember erhob sich nun ebenso und trat noch einmal zu ihr. „Kommst du noch mit Richtung Kantine? Ich esse noch was bevor ich Los gehe."

„Sicher. Und sei Achtsam. Du weist nie wo die Gefahr lauern könnte."

„Mach dir keine sorgen." Ayesha gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich zum Bad begab. Er selbst wollte hier auf sie warten und kam nicht drum herum leicht zu lächeln.


	15. Loss

„Was machst du da?!" flüsterte Salawi, als Ember sie auf dem Weg zum Stargate abfing. Ihre Truppe lief bereits vor und sie wusste dass seine Wachhunde auch nicht weit weg wären. „Ich riskiere das. Komm." Er sah sich flüchtig um und schob sie in den nächsten leeren Gang, ehe er sie an die Wand drückte. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit Ember…" murmelte sie entspannter und seufzte leicht. „Alles okay?"

„Ich habe eben erfahren das du für mehr als vier Tage weg bist."

„Ja ich hab es auch gehört."  
„Und Guide ist bald hier."

„Was?"

„Er befindet sich bereits auf den Weg. Ich weiß nicht…"

„Du wartest hier bis ich zurück bin okay?!" stellte Ayesha sofort klar und schob ihn von sich. „Also sehen wir uns wieder."

Ember wusste das er auf sie hören würde egal was Guide nun von ihm wollte. Als Ayesha dann einfach ging sah er ihr angespannt nach. Sie würde sich in Gefahr begeben. Sie würde in Gefahr sein und er wäre nicht da. Auch wenn Salawi der Soldat war, es änderte nichts an seinem Sein das er seine Gefährtin beschützen- Gefährtin? Überrascht musste er die Luft anhalten. War Salawi seine Gefährtin? Ember blinzelte als die junge Frau stehen blieb und mit zügigen Schritten zurückkam.  
Salawis Herz schlug schnell und Anfangs hatte einfach nur gehen wollen, aber kurz bevor sie auf den Hauptgang schritt blieb sie stehen. Sie würde gleich gehen und auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit nur mit ihm verbracht hatte, wollte sie noch ein wenig mehr von ihm. Also drehte sie sich zügig um und eilte auf Ember zu, ehe sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte um ihn so zu sich runter zu ziehen. „Ich mag dich. Okay?"  
„Das weiß ich." Ember legte seine Arme um sie und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Achte auf dich Ayesha."  
„Wenn ich wiederkomme klären wir das mit uns." Salawi lehnte sich etwas hoch um seine Wange zu küssen, ehe sie sich nun doch löste, aber Ember legte nun beide Hände an ihr Gesicht. „Pass auf dich auf. Ich meine das so."

„Wer ist hier der Soldat, hm?" ärgerte sie ihn und schloss ihre Augen, als er seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn legte.

Einige Tage später stand Ronon an einem der großen Fenster in Atlantis und war mehr als froh darüber wieder hier zu sein. Atlantis war nicht wirklich sein Zuhause aber es war alles was er kannte. Die Sterne…

Von weitem beobachtete Teyla Ronon und sah nun Jennifer an. „Er hat nichts angestellt?"

„Er wollte sich wirklich mit Amalia vertragen aber sie braucht Zeit", sagte die Ärztin und blickte John an. „Und wie geht es euch beiden? Ist auf Atlantis alles okay?"

„Ja alles ist okay." John lächelte etwas. „Es ist schön dich wieder hier zu haben Jennifer. Geht es dir und den Mädchen gut?"

„Uns geht es recht gut. Ich habe viel zu tun wegen dem Virus aber wir finden immer mehr Planeten an denen wir das Virus testen können. Darum sind wir gekommen. Ich brauche Embers Hilfe. Guide hat nicht immer Zeit und dieses Projekt brauch eine ständige Überwachung."

„Ach so…" Teyla sah John an, ehe sie wieder lächelte und Jen ansah. „Er wird euch gewiss helfen. Eber… kennst du ihn denn gut?" John wurde direkt Hellhörig und lächelte ebenso. „Naja…" meinte Jennifer und dachte nach. „Er ist okay. Etwas seltsam und still aber er macht seine Arbeit sehr gut. Außerdem schulde ich ihm einiges." Jennifer sah sich nach Guide um und entdeckte ihn mit den Zwillingen im Arm etwas Abseits stehen. Ember unterhielt sich mit ihm. „Ember hat mir mein Leben gerettet als ich die Zwillinge bekam. Genau genommen hat er mir geholfen sie auf die Welt zu bringen. Und er hat Guide versucht klar zumachen was los ist, als dieser sich nicht erinnert hat." Jennifer sah zurück zu Teyla. „Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so… ich bezweifle nämlich das Ember mit zurück will."

„Was?" überrascht musterte Jennifer Teyla und sah wieder zurück zu Ember. „Was meinst du?"

Teyla lächelte schwach und musterte Ember nun ebenso. Er wirkte vollkommen entspannt. „Ember hat eine Freundin."

„Was?!" Jennifer war beinahe zu Laut und so vollkommen überrascht zu Teyla und John." Er hat was?!"

„Ja", lächelte John amüsiert. „Ich hab beide erwischt sozusagen. Airman Ayesha Salawi. Ein Exot wenn du so sagen willst. Sie befindet sich Aktuell auf einer längeren Mission."

„Oh mein Gott…" Jennifer fiel es schwer sich sein lächeln zu verkneifen. „Das ist doch eine schöne Nachricht."  
„Das ist es tatsächlich", lächelte Teyla. „Es hat hier aber bisher noch keine Runde gemacht."

Er mochte es hier. Mit viel mühe und der Hilfe seines Großvaters, hatte er seine Mutter davon überzeugen können, ihn hier her zu schicken. Jetzt war er auf Atlantis und stand dicht am Bein seines Großvaters. Darling hatte seiner Mutter versprochen sehr vorsichtig zu sein und er würde sich an sein Wort halten! Guide unterhielt sich mit Ember und Darling suchte den Raum mit seinen Blicken ab. Atlantis… Wieder hier. Bisher war er nur einmal da gewesen und er hatte es damals schon aufregend gefunden. Als er Jennifer sah musste er lächeln und als er schließlich Ronon entdeckte waren seine Beine schneller in Bewegung wie erwartet. Bei dem großen Mann angekommen zog er an dessen Hose und sah zu ihm hoch. „Hallo Freund!"

Ronon hatte Darlings Schritte gehört und blickte zu ihm runter als er ihn ansprach. „Hallo kleiner Freund."

„Zeigst du mir Atlantis so wie ich dir mein Heim gezeigt habe?" fragte der Junge aufgeregt. „Und was gibt es hier zum Essen? Gibt es auch Süßes?"

„Sehr viel Süßes." Ronon sah sich kurz um. „Frag deinen Großvater ob du mit darfst dann besorge ich dir essen."

„Oh ja!" anstelle zu Guide zu laufen sah er nur zu diesem. *Großvater!*

Guide drehte sich sofort um und entdeckte Darling bei Ronon stehen. *Darf ich mit ihm gehen? Er holt mir etwas Süßes!*

*Auf eigene Gefahr Darling. Du weist das Ronon gefährlich ist*

*Er ist mein Freund!*

*Es soll dich jemand begleiten.*

*Nein! Nur Ronon und ich!*

Guide verdrehte seine Augen, ehe er sich wieder zu Ember umwandte und weiter mit ihm sprach. „Und?" fragte Ronon aber da griff Darling nach seiner Hand. „Gehen wir!"

„Alles klar."

John sah skeptisch zu wie Ronon den Raum verließ und Darling regelrecht an ihm klammerte. „Was ist da los?"

„Sie sind Freunde", erzählte Jennifer. „Der Kleine lässt einfach nicht locker. Er ist ganz Fasziniert von Ronon."

„Ach ja?"

„Oh ja… Warte es einfach ab. Du willst nicht wissen was für ein Theater das Kind gemacht hatte damit er hier her mit darf."

„Ich denke…" sagte Teyla nun und ließ Guide nicht aus den Augen. „Ich gehe den beiden Mal nach."

„Und ich sehe nach meinen Mädchen." Jennifer lächelte beiden zu, ehe sie auf Guide zu lief. „Hallo Ember."

„Fair One", sagte Ember zurück und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Als Jennifer ihn so breit anlächelte schnellte sein Blick zu John aber dieser lächelte ihm nur zu, ehe er Teyla folgte. Mist! Er hatte bisher noch nichts über Salawi gesagt und… „Ich habe gehört du lebst dich hier gut ein?"

„Ja…" meinte er zögerlich und sah von ihr zu Guide hoch. „Ja ich weiß. Ich werde hier wohl noch eine Zeit lange brauchen…"

„Unsinn", sagte der Commander direkt. „Sobald wir aufbrechen wirst du uns begleiten."

Ember neigte seinen Kopf und suchte nach den richtigen… Ayeshas Worte drangen zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Sie erlaubte es ihm nicht. Er sollte bleiben bis sie käme und wenn er alles Abwog war das die richtige Entscheidung.

„Sei nicht so Hart", mischte Jennifer sich plötzlich ein und nahm ihm eines der Babys aus den Armen. „Ja wer ist denn da wach? Hallo mein Schatz. Hallo…" sprach sie ihre Tochter liebevoll an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du Süßer Fratz." Jennifer sah nun Ember aufmunternd an. „Ich finde es sehr schön Ember. John hat es mir erzählt."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht." Ember blickte auf das Baby runter und sein Blick wurde nachdenklich. Wie weit würde das mit Salawi gehen? Würde er irgendwann auch so ein kleines Wesen in seinen Armen halten und sich Stolz Vater nennen können? Sein herz schlug schneller und Guide nahm das sehr wohl war. Ember tat aber alles dafür dass seine Gedanken ihm verschlossen bleiben würden. „Wo ist sie?"  
„WO ist wer?" fragte Guide verwirrt nach.

„Airman… Wie heißt sie?" fragte Jennifer nach. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich sie kenne."

„Airman Ayesha Salawi", sagte Ember möglichst ruhig und blickte nun seinen Commander wieder an. „Ayesha ist meine… Mögliche Partnerin."

„Mögliche?" Guide seufzte fast. Hatte Ember sich Verliebt? Er konnte beobachten wie Embers Augen weicher wurden als er von ihr sprach.

„Wir sind dabei einander besser kennenzulernen und sie befindet sich Aktuell auf einer Mission. Sie wird erst in einigen Tagen zurück sein. Ich warte auf sie."

„Irgendwie ist das Süß. Und du magst sie?" fragte Jennifer interessiert nach.  
„Er ist in sie Verliebt Jen", sagte Guide für ihn und blickte daraufhin wieder Ember an. „Ist sie den auch in dich verliebt?" fragte Guide weiter nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich euch das Beantworten muss."

„Hey", mischte Jennifer sich nun ein. „Was soll immer die unterschwellige Drohungen bei euch? Freut euch lieber. Vielleicht haben Gold und Silver dann noch mehr Spielgefährten. Oder?" fragte sie dann ihre Tochter und wiegte sie glücklich. „Ja das würde dich freuen oder?"

Diese Liebe mit der Jennifer sprach… Ember musste lächeln, verkniff es sich dann aber direkt wieder. Menschen Frauen waren nicht so viel anderes wie ihre Frauen. Es mochte sein das Frauen ihrer Art härter und kühler wirkten, weil sie es mussten einfach um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Aber wenn es um ihre Nachwuchs ging waren sie alle wie Lava. Menschen oder Wraiths. „Du denkst also", fing Guide nun an. „Das du einfach bleiben kannst?" fragte er prüfend nach. „Du bist immer noch ein Teil dieses Hives Ember."  
„Ich habe etwas gefunden", sagte Ember ruhig. „Ich lasse mir das nicht durch die Finger gleiten."

„Deine Königin braucht dich ebenso."

„Guide…" fing Jennifer an aber er warf ihr einen harten Blick zu, ehe er wieder Ember ansah.

„Ich baue Alabaster Zenana auf und du bist ein zukünftiger Teil davon."

„Nein!" Ember wich sofort einen schritt zurück und hob seine Hände an- „Ich möchte das nicht!"

„Es ist eine Ehre…" knurrte Guide, „Das wir dich dafür vorgesehen haben!"

„Nein." Ember holte durch seine Nase tief Luft und knurrte. „Ich kann das nicht Guide! Ich bin nicht Verliebt in sie!"

Guide reckte sein Kinn und knurrte tief. Jennifer wusste wie wütend Guide werden konnte und sie verstand ihn dieses Mal wirklich nicht. Ember hatte ein Mädchen kennengelernt. Eines das ihm gefiel und tat im Grunde etwas was Guide auch schon getan hatte. Wieso war es so Wichtig das Ember in dieses Zenana ging? „Moment", mischte sie sich nun ein. „Ember warum ist es so schlimm für dich in dieses Zenana zu gehen?" warum? Vielleicht war das ja etwas Gutes? Oder etwa nicht?

Ember war so schockiert, er musste lange Luft holen bevor er Jennifer ansehen und ihr Antworten konnte. „Das Zenana… Es ist der engste Kreis um die Königin. Wir Beraten sie."

„Und das willst du nicht?"

„Wir Beraten sie nicht nur. Die Königin hält eine… Intime Beziehung zu ihrem Zenana. Ihr Consort ist an erster Stelle und aus dem Rest wählt sie einen Pallax. Einen Liebhaber." Jennifer hob ihre Augenbrauen und blickte nun Guide an. Sie wusste das Guide ein Consort gewesen war. Snows Consort. Bedeutete das er hatte Rivalen gehabt? Das würde… Vieles erklären. Das würde erklären warum er so Eifersüchtig war.

„Das würde Salawi nicht gefallen", sagte sie schließlich und blickte Ember wieder an. „Oder du redest erst einmal mit ihr. Ich meine wenn du nicht der Consort oder Pallax wirst dann… Wäre das doch okay?"

Ember schluckte und sah daraufhin wieder Guide an. „Was hast du Alabaster geraten? Welche Position erhalte ich?"

„Du würdest zum Master deines Faches benannt werden", fing Guide ruhig an. „Und zu ihrem Pallax. Der Pallax meiner Tochter Ember."

Ember wollte Guide nicht beleidigen, in dem er sie so offen ablehnte. Aber ein Pallax… Hatte Alabaster nicht mehr verdient? Hatte sie es nicht verdient, von ihrem gesamten Zenana geliebt zu werden? Und warum suchte sie sich ihren Zenana nicht selbst aus? Guide hatte überall seine Finger drin! „Die Königin, deine Tochter, hat einen Pallax ihrer Wahl verdient. Sein Blick schwang Hilfesuchend zu Jennifer um. „Fair One. Wenn ich meiner Ayesha erkläre was los ist, wie würde sie reagieren? Wie würdest du an ihrer Stelle reagieren?"

„Du meinst… Wenn Guide Consort oder Pallax werden würde? Während er mit mir eindeutig zusammen ist?" Jennifer wusste das Wraith Bindungen kompliziert werden konnten. Und jetzt wo Wraiths mehr mit Menschen anfangen konnten wurde es noch schlimmer. Tief Luft holend sah sie nun Guide an. „Wie stehst du dazu?" wollte sie schließlich wissen. „Wenn du in Embers Situation wärst. Was würdest du mir sagen, was würdest du deiner Königin sagen?"

„Ich bin es nicht also spielt es keine Rolle."

„Doch für mich tut es das! Sag es mir." Jennifer bekam Herzrasen. Er würde doch nicht…

Guide verdrehte seine Augen und wandte sich seiner Frau ganz zu. „Für Menschen ist das nicht leicht zu verstehen, aber in einem Zenana zu stehen und dazu der Consort oder der Pallax zu werden, ist die aller größte Ehre. Wenn man dies von mir verlangt hätte…" er wollte weiter reden aber ihm fiel auf das er keine Worte fand. Moment. Was wäre dann? Guide betrachtete Jennifers Augen, sie strahlten den reinsten Horror aus. So würde sie ihn wohl tatsächlich ansehen, wenn es so kommen würde. Er trug noch Silver im Arm, weshalb er seine Freie Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Du bist meine Frau. Das mit uns ist eine vollkommen andere Situation. Ich will keiner Königin mehr dienen. Meine Tochter ist die einzige die ich je Beraten würde. Ember ist Jung, zwar wesentlich Älter als Alabaster, aber er hat alle Vorzüge um der Vater potentieller Nachkommen zu werden. Alabaster wird das brauchen."

„Und wenn Alabaster das so nicht will? Soweit ich weiß hängt ihr Herz an Darlings Vater."

„Und Darlings Vater ist Tod. Sie weiß das und in vielen Hundertjahren wird Alabaster noch ein Kind bekommen und ihr Herz wieder öffnen. Ember." Guide sah ihn nun ernst an. „Bist du dir sicher dass es die Sache Wert ist dir diesen Platz nehmen zu lassen? Ist Salawi es wert für das alles zu verzichten? Würde sie die nächsten Jahrtausende mit dir verbringen wollen? Ich kann verstehen dass du dich Verliebt hast, aber du wirst dich wieder verlieben können. Mach das was das richtige ist für dich und für diese Frau."

Jennifer sah Ember an, wie verwirrt und traurig dieser wirkte. Er schien keine Antwort zu haben. „Guide das ist nicht fair", flüsterte sie. „Wir kannten uns schon eine lange Zeit und dann waren wir Monatelang zusammen. Ember kennt sie wie lange? Drei Wochen? Oder Vier? Du bist damals auch einfach wütend abgezischt als dir klar wurde das ich dich mag. Du hattest da auch noch keine Antwort."  
„Jennifer…"

„Nein. Wie du redest ist nicht Fair. Gib mir Silver her."

„Was?"  
„Gib mir meine Kleine ich muss sie beide stillen!" Guide grummelte etwas, ehe er ihr das zweite Baby reichte. „Ember?" fragte Jennifer nun. „Würdest du mich bitte begleiten? Ich will mit dir alleine reden."

Ember war so in Gedanken dass er das Nachfolgende kaum wahrnahm. Salawi wusste selbst nicht was aus ihnen beiden werden sollte und es stimmte… Diese Position zu erhalten wäre die größte Ehre und er hätte Respekt und… Aber was war es das Wert? Wenn er Salawi verlieren würde, alleine der Gedanke… Es würde ihn umbringen. Guide schien seine Absichten der jungen Frau gegenüber nicht ernst zu nehmen. „Ja", sagte er schließlich und nickte als Jennifer ihn ansprach. Letztlich als Jennifer vor ging sah Ember noch einmal Guide an, ehe er ihr folgte.

„Ihr habt den Jungen einfach mit nach Atlantis geschickt?!" fauchte Bonewhite aufgebracht und starrte seine Königin an. Alabaster behielt ihre ruhe bei wenngleich sie mehr als wütend darüber war, wie Bonewhite in ihr Privatzimmer gestürmt war und sie nun so anschrie. Als wäre sie nicht dazu in der Lage selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen… Aber sie schwieg und behielt ihre Gelassenheit bei. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich gerade irgendwo das Guide hier wäre. Wäre er hier hätte Bonewhite sich das nicht erlaubt. Da war sie sich sicher.

„Er ist ein kleiner Junge der nicht versteht in welcher Lage er ist! Atlantis ist Gefährlich und vor allem dieser Ronon… Er wird das Kind bei Gelegenheit verletzten oder schlimmer!"

Alabaster zeigte jetzt nur kurz Regung allerdings blieb sie stehen wo sie war und behielt ihre Hände ineinander gefaltet. Sie trug ein langes weißes, Schulterfreies Kleid und ihr langes Haar hing ihr über einer Schulter. Sie hielt immer Abstand zu diesem Wraiths. Irgendwie wollte sie instinktiv Abstand zu ihm halten und konnte sich diese Reaktion zu ihm nicht erklären. Warum sie Abstand halten wollte? Weil seine Augen etwas in ihr rührten, von dem sie nichts wissen wollte. Gefühle. Zuneigung. Nein. Sie konnte nicht… In ihr kam der Blick des Mannes hoch der sie in die Kapsel gesteckt hatte und der nicht von dort gewichen war als das Schiff zerschellt ist und… Schmerz drückte ihr Herz zusammen und mit einem Mal wurde Bonewhite ruhiger, bis er schließlich schwieg. Den Kummer seiner Königin konnte er fühlen und das verletzte ihn genauso wie sie. Da erst verstand Bonewhite das er in seiner Rage viel zu weit gegangen war. Sofort neigte er seinen Kopf. „Verzeiht meine Königin ich… Ich war Besorgt und…"

„Ich bin froh dass mein Sohn hier im Hive so gut akzeptiert wird und das sein Wohlergehen euch nicht egal ist", meinte Alabaster und streckte ihre Hände an die Seiten. „Das Wohlergehen meines Sohnes liegt dir zumindest so nahe das du mich in meinem Privatzimmer überfällst."

„Vergebt mir", sagte Bonewhite direkt als ihm das ganze Ausmaß bewusst wurde. So etwas tat man nicht. Man betrat niemals das Privatzimmer seiner Königin ohne ihre strickte Einladung. „Außerdem", meinte Alabaster und schritt zu einer Schatulle die auf ihrem Tisch lag und öffnete diese. „Wie kommt mein Sohn in den besitz dieses Dolches? Er hätte sich verletzten können!"

Bonewhite musste schlucken und hob seinen Blick nun nicht mehr an. Er hatte Mist gebaut er wusste das. „Ich habe ihm den Dolch geschenkt."

Alabaster verstand nicht wieso Bonewhite so reges Interesse an ihrem Sohn zeigte. Wozu sollte es gut sein? Wenn er so bei ihr Eindruck hätte schinden wollen, dann hätte er das wesentlich offensichtlicher getan. Aber so… „Warum."

„Er beschwerte sich darüber, dass er nicht mit Waffen üben durfte. Deshalb gab ich ihm den Dolch."

„Ich habe entschieden das er noch nicht soweit ist."  
„Und ich fand es besser ihn früh daran heranzuführen. Irgendwann selbst Heute, könnte er seine Fertigkeit mit dem Dolch nutzen können. Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr."

Alabaster musste lachen als sie das hörte. „Und was lässt dich glauben meine Entscheidung kritisieren zu können? Er ist mein Sohn." Sie reichte ihm den Dolch aber Bonewhite nahm ihn nicht an sich. „Er ist unser aller Kind, ihr seit unsere Königin."  
„Er ist alleine MEIN Kind", sie musste tief Luft durch ihre Nase nehmen damit sie ja nicht durchdrehte. „Meines!"

Bonewhite presste seine Lippen zusammen, ehe er sich aufrichtete um Alabaster ernst entgegen zu blicken. Er nahm sich seinen Mut zusammen und kam sogar einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Er wird immer euer sein. So wie wir. Dieses Hive geht zu euch und ihr öffnet sich uns nicht. Einige Folgen euch, weil Guide da ist. Er war lange da um uns anzuführen. Aber ihr seid da. Unsere Königin. Aber wir fühlen sie nicht."

Alabaster wusste wie Gefährlich diese Aussage war. Das Hive würde sie verraten. Jederzeit und sie schaffte es nicht jetzt ihre Angst zurückzuhalten. Guide war nicht da. Ihr Vater war nicht da um sie zu beschützen! Würde Bonewhite als der Hivemaster nun ein Dolch, dieses Dolch in ihre Brust rammen? Zitternd trat sie einen Schritt zurück, unsicher wem sie hier trauen könnte. Sie könnte nicht einmal um Hilfe schreien. Es würde keiner kommen. Zum Glück hatte sie Darling nach Atlantis geschickt. Er war in Sicherheit. „Alabaster… Nein!" sagte Bonewhite als grausame Bilder sich in dem Kopf der Frau bildeten und er diese aufnehmen konnte. „Auf keinen Fall das würde ich nie tun! Nicht euch!" er trat vor und griff sich ihre freie Hand mit beiden Händen. „Ihr seid meine Königin. Der einzigen der ich dienen würde."

Alabaster musste schlucken und ließ den Dolch zu Boden fallen. Er könnte genauso gut lügen, aber er sah sie so ernst an… Deshalb wollte sie ihm geben was er zuvor angesprochen hatte und hob ihre freie Hand um mit ihren Fingerrücken über seine Wange zu streifen. „Bitte denkt so etwas nie wieder. Ich werde euch beschützen. Ich werde euch immer beschützen." Bonewhite spürte sein herz schneller schlagen als sie ihm so über die Wange strich und löste nur ungern seine Hände von ihrer Hand. „ich werde vor eurem Zimmer selbst Wache halten. Ruht euch aus."

Er verneigte sich tief und machte sich daran vor die Türe zu gehen. Als die Königin alleine war, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und spürte einen ungewohnten Krampf in ihrem Magen. Wenn sie sich dem Hive gegenüber öffnen würde… Sie wollte niemandem Zuneigung schenken. Niemandem außer ihrer Familie. Sie hatte Angst sich zu Verlieben, denn jemanden zu Lieben bedeutete einen mehr den man verlieren konnte. Ihr Blick glitt zur Türe. Bonewhite war in sie Verliebt. Er liebte auch Darling wie einen Sohn, darum war er so in Sorge um ihn. Aber… Was sollte sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen?

„Du wirst das doch nicht tun oder?! Ich weiß wie sehr Guides Worte einen beeinflussen können!"

„Ich bin Verliebt", sagte Ember nur und blickte zu einem der großen Fenster heraus während Jennifer hinter ihm saß und eines der Kinder stillte. Das hier war Jennifers Zimmer, es war nicht richtig dass er hier war, aber wäre er jetzt alleine in seinem Zimmer dann… Nein. Da hätte er sich verrückt gemacht. Liebte Salawi ihn wirklich?

„Ich glaube dir das ja", sagte Jennifer sanft. „Und Salawi… Ich meine… Wie viel Zeit verbringt ihr zusammen? Redet ihr über euch? Berührt ihr euch?"

Ember schluckte leicht und behielt seinen Blick nach draußen gerichtete. „Seit dem sie weiß was sie für mich ist schläft sie jede Nacht in meinem Bett. Aber ich berühre sie nicht."  
„DU meinst… Oh nein! Nein das wollte ich nicht wissen! Ich meinte, haltet ihr eure Hände, berührst du ihre Wange oder sie dein? Nicht… Die andere Art von Berührung. Das… Das ist eure Sache. Überhaupt ist das alles eure Sache… ich will nur absolut sicher sein das ich Guide klar machen kann das er dich in ruhe lassen soll."

„Salawi würde mich sofort verlassen", sagte Ember und ignorierte ihre Worte. „Wenn sie weiß welche Chance ich bekäme, sie würde mich sofort gehen lassen." Er öffnete seine rechte Hand und holte tief Luft. „Sie wäre Verunsichert und würde dadurch etwas Falsches machen."

„Ich kann dir nur eines Raten Ember. Wenn du sie liebst, steh zu ihr. Alabaster wird deshalb nicht wütend sein. Überhaupt ist sie noch Jung und hat keinen Kopf für diese Zenana Geschichte. Guide klärt ja alles für sie Aktuell. Sie hätte sogar Verständnis für dich glaub mir."

„Bonewhite liebt sie."

„Was?" Jennifer legte das eine Mädchen auf ihr Bett, ehe sie sich das nächste Mädchen nahm. „Bonewhite? Der Hivemaster? Guides Vertrauter?"

„Ja." Ember drehte sich nun um und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Seit Alabaster wieder da war, hatte er sie unterstützt bis Guide nach Jahren aufgetaucht ist. Er liebt sie und ihren Sohn. Aber er würde nie etwas sagen."

„Und warum?"  
„Wie du schon sagtest Fair One. Alabasters Augen sehen nur Darlings Vater. Deshalb war sie für mich sehr schnell uninteressant geworden, aber wir sahen alle die Qualitäten in ihr die sie hatte. Sie ist sehr wie ihr Vater."

„Wow… Wenn Amalia das wüsste würde sie beide Verkuppeln wollen."

Ember merkte auf und schüttelte etwas seinen Kopf, ehe er wieder zurück zum Fenster raus sah. „Und Bonewhite ist mein Freund. Unsere Bindungen zueinander sind etwas anders wie bei Menschen. Ihr sucht euch einen Partner und bleibt mit diesem zusammen. Bei uns kann die Königin mehrere Partner haben. Wobei ich zugebe dass es sehr oft der Fall war, das wenn die Königin in ihren Consort verliebt war, sie nur ihn Intim berührt hat. Aber… Wenn Bonewhite Alabaster Consort wäre, und ich der Pallax und noch andere gute Leute drin wären… Wir wären unschlagbar."

„Weil ihr Freunde wärt. Ein Team…"

„Exakt." Ember holte tief Luft. „Wir wären Freunde und die Frau die wir alle lieben würden, galt es zu beschützen. Da verzichten wir gerne auf Rivalität."

„Und wenn Alabaster diese ganzen mehrfach Beziehungen nicht will? Ich weiß dass sie sich einsam fühlt", sagte Jennifer leise und betrachtete ihr Baby. „Ich konnte beobachten wie sie Mich und Guide ansah. Oder Faith und Amy. Sie sehnt sich nach einer engen Bindung."

„Ja. Sie weiß aber auch das sie Verantwortung hat."

„Der sie Gerecht wird. Er sagt dass sie nicht nur einen Mann lieben kann und ihre Arbeit trotzdem gut macht? Was Wraith doch im Grunde nur wollen, vor allem Untergeben, ist es belohnt zu werden. Dafür muss Alabaster doch nicht mit jedem ins Bett steigen!"

„N-Nein natürlich nicht!" sagte Ember direkt. „Aber-",

„Kein aber, Ember! Anerkennung und Belohnung kann man auch anders wiederspiegeln. Das werde ich Guide auch noch klar machen aber… Weiß Salawi das sie dich wird begleiten müssen?"

Ember schluckte hart.

„Ich meine… Du kannst doch dennoch Alabaster Beraten und seine hohe Position erhalten ohne diese ganze Bindungssache. Weil wir beide wissen das du nicht Ewig hier auf Atlantis bleiben kannst", sie wurde sanfter in ihrer Stimme. „Ich weiß wie Wichtig euch das Hive ist und das ihr das Leben in diesem spüren müsst. Es gibt euch Sicherheit und hält eure Psyche zusammen."

„Du hast viel über uns gelernt Fair One." Ember neigte anerkennend seinen Kopf.

„Rede einfach mit deiner Freundin und schau was ihr zusammen tun könnt. Ich werde mit Guide reden und ihn bitten solange hier zu bleiben bis du mit ihr in ruhe reden konntest."

„Danke." Ember schluckte und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.

„Ruh dich aus Ember. Du siehst ziemlich Fertig aus",

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

„Ich habe Zwillinge die alle zwei Stunden Essen wollen", gab sie spitz zurück. „Bis später Ember. Und mach dir keine sorgen. Es wird alles Funktionieren."

Ronon saß auf einer Couch und beobachtete wie Darling lernte mit dem ferngesteuerten Auto zu fahren das John ihm gezeigt hatte. Teyla saß bei dem Jungen auf dem Boden und er spürte kurz darauf ein Gewicht neben sich. „Er hat wohl spaß", fing John an.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das Kinder so verrückt nach dir sind Ronon."  
„Das wusste ich auch nicht, dieses Exemplar ist wohl einfach verrückt."

John musste lächeln und reichte Ronon ein Bier. „Hier ist aus meinem letzten Bestand. Du kannst es denke ich gebrauchen, solange wie du da oben gewesen bist."

„Rede nicht davon." Ronon trank einen guten Schluck und ließ Darling nicht aus den Augen. „Ich garantiere dir", sagte Ronon plötzlich und deutete auf den Jungen. „Er wir auf dem Hive so ein Theater veranstalten bis man ihm dort auch so etwas baut."

„Haha. Dann sollte ich ihm noch meine Videospiele zeigen. Die kommen auch gut bei Kindern an."

Ronon musste lächeln und nickte leicht. „Keine schlechte Idee."  
„Du magst den Jungen", fing John an. „Und das soll kein Vorwurf sein. Darling ist schon etwas Speziell."

„Nein", sagte Ronon direkt. „Ich denke… So sind eben alle Kinder. Ob Mensch oder Wraith. Kinder sind Ehrlich."

„Und Unschuldig. Darling wird dennoch anders aufwachsen wie normale Wraiths. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert."

„Hm."

„Wie geht es deiner Cousine?"

„Faith hat genau darauf geachtet dass Amy mir nicht begegnet aber… Sie wollte mich auch nicht sehen. Sie braucht Zeit meinte Dr. Keller."

„Und wie geht es ihr da oben? Sie wirkte zwar glücklich aber… Du hast es ja gesehen?"

„Es kommen inzwischen Wissenschaftlern aus anderen Hive her um mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten", sagte Ronon. „Man nennt sie The Fair One, John. Sie hat mit ihrem Wissen und ihrer Intelligenz überzeugt und wird respektiert. Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben."

„Und ihre Schönheit spricht wohl auch für sie. Guide dieses Arsch", murmelte John. „Hat das gesehen und sie sich gekrallt."

Ronon seufzte auf und trank wieder einen schluck. „Dieses ganze Liebesgedusel der beiden macht mich richtig wütend", gab er zu. „Wie kann man sich so Krankhaft lieben?" Kopf schüttelnd glitt sein Blick wieder zu Darling runter. Er war der einzige der von sich behaupten konnte, keine Angst vor mir haben zu müssen.

„Wo die Liebe eben hinfällt hm?" John lehnte sich weit zurück auf die Couch. „Ah… Aber du bleibst jetzt hier oder?"

„Natürlich ich hoffe wir haben ein paar Missionen. Ich muss mich irgendwie ablenken."  
„Ich bin mir sicher das wir was haben."

„Oder ich kehre nach Sateda zurück."

„Sateda?"  
„Ja." Ronon wirkte ernst. „Vielleicht wird es Zeit zurückzugehen, jetzt wo unser Kampf gegen die Wraith kein Kampf mehr ist." Sondern fiel eher eine Sache von, wer verknallt sich in wen. „Da hast du Recht." John trank ebenso einen großen schluck. „Sateda. Vielleicht komme ich mit? Teyla wie wär's kommst du auch?"

„Ich will auch mit!" sagte Darling sofort noch bevor Teyla antworten konnte. „Sicher John… Darling, ich weiß nicht ob deine Mutter das gut findet. Sateda ist nicht Atlantis und du weist das viele Menschen Angst vor Wraiths haben."

„Aber wenn ich mit meinem Freund dahingehe haben sie bestimmt keine Angst oder Ronon?"

Ronon blickte Darling einen Moment lang an und sah schon wie dieser von den Menschen auf Sateda zerfetzt werden würde. Der Gedanke drehte seinen Magen um. Vor allem weil er selbst noch vor einer Weile einer aus dieser Meute gewesen wäre. „Sateda ist für niemanden sicher. Aber wenn es da seines Tages wird, kannst du dort hinkommen."

„Mit dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich bis dahin noch lebe."

„Was?" Darlings Augen wurden Groß. „Nein! Du darfst nicht sterben!"

„Ronon!" sagte Teyla ernst und legte einen Arm um Darling. „Keiner wird sterben mach dir keine sorgen. Oder Ronon?" Ronon schnaubte leicht und sah nicht ein das Kind anzulügen, immerhin war es die Wahrheit. Als Darling vor ihm stand seufzte der große Mann tief und legte eine Hand auf dessen Kopf. „Ich gehe erst dann drauf wenn du weist wie man kämpfen kann."  
„Dann lerne ich es nie!" sagte Darling überzeugt und kletterte einfach auf Ronons Schoß, ehe er ihn fest umarmte.

John und Teyla sahen sich einen Moment lang an, weil sie niemals erwartet hätten so etwas je zu sehen.


	16. Unfortunate

In den ganzen Jahren die sie dienste hatte Salawi noch nie Zweifel gehabt. Jetzt hatte sie welche. War es das was sie für den Rest ihres Lebens wirklich tun wollte? Warum war sie Soldat geworden? Zweifelnd blickte sie in die Glut vor sich und wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken über ihren schmutzigen Mund. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Dreck und wie viel Blut an ihr klebte, aber es war ihr auch gerade egal. Frisches Blut tropfte von ihrer Stirn. So etwas hatte sie nicht einmal im nahen Osten erlebt. Mit trockenem Hals räusperte sie sich und blickte von der Glut zu den Sternen hoch. Würde es Regnen? Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Hoffentlich würde es Regnen. Sie fand keinen Fluss und sie war am verdursten also müsste sie irgendwie… Wasser. Sie bräuchte irgendwie Wasser. Salawi erhob sich und tastete ihre Kleider ab. Keine Verletzungen. Sie spürte immer noch keine Verletzungen. Mit ihrem Fuß schob sie Erde über das Feuer und schritt danach weiter in den ungewohnten dichten Wald. Als sie vor Dreitagen hier hergekommen waren, war alles noch okay. Alles lief nach Plan. Sie waren hier um den Planeten zu erkunden und nach Potentiellen Stämmen zu suchen mit denen Tauschhandel gemacht werden konnte. Sie fanden aber nichts. Sie waren an sich auf dem Rückweg zum Stargate gewesen und durchquerten eine Höhle, als sie angegriffen wurden. Wenn es denn ein Angriff war. Sie wusste nur noch dass die Höhle zusammengebrochen war und sie da irgendwie raus gekommen ist. Ob eine Granate sich gelöst hatte, oder ob tatsächlich Feinde hier waren, sie wusste es nicht und gerade war es auch egal. Sie traf alle Vorkehrungen die Wichtig war. Sie war Am Ende der Höhle heraus gekommen. Sie war die letzte im Glied gewesen. Sie hatte niemanden gefunden und der einzige Weg zurück zum Stargate führte über den Bergpass. Ein verdammt hoher Berg. Da ihr Kopf sich noch drehte, hatte sie beschlossen rast zu machen. Jetzt Stunden später, war ihr schlecht und sie wusste erst nicht was sie tun sollte. Weitergehen. Nicht zurückbleiben. Wenn es jemand zum Stargate schaffen würde dann erst morgen. Von hier aus befand das Gate gut über einen Tagesmarsch entfernt. Spätestens am nächsten Abend würde Atlantis Kontaktiert werden können und wenn es keiner zum Gate schaffte, würde Atlantis wissen das etwas nicht Stimmte und einen Trupp durch das Tor zu ihnen schicken. Man würde sie finden. Also bestand kein Grund sich über den Pass zu quälen. Ihr war so schlecht. Salawi lehnte sich an den nächsten dicken Baum und rutschte diesen mit ihrem Rücken runter. Sie war immer noch so durcheinander! Halt… Salawi legte sich eine Hand an den Kopf und spürte etwas warmes Flüssiges. Blut. Ja. Sie hatte ein oder mehrere Steine auf den Kopf bekommen. Eine Gehirnerschütterung. Verflucht! Das würde einiges erklären. Salawi versuchte das Blut an ihrer Hand zu erkennen, aber als es donnerte sah sie zum Himmel rauf. Der Baum würde sie vor dem Regen Teils schützen, aber sie musste noch irgendwie das Wasser auffangen. Als sie sich erheben wollte, fiel sie beinahe wieder um. Der Boden fühlte sich an wie Wackelpudding. Tief Luftholend lehnte sie sich wieder an den Baum. Vielleicht sollte sie auch einfach nur schlafen? Ja… Schlaf wäre das Beste… Nein. Nein sie durfte jetzt nicht einschlafen! Erschöpft und durcheinander fing Salawi an leise zu Summen. Ja. Ja eine Melodie nach der anderen würden sie Wach halten, sie war zwar keine Ärztin aber sie wusste wie gefährlich eine Kopfverletzung sein konnte. 30 Stunden. In 30 Stunden würde etwas passieren bis dahin musste sie einfach durchhalten. Langsam rutschte Salawi wieder den Baum runter und als es anfing zu Regnen, summte sie einfach weiter.

Jennifer saß zusammen mit Guide in ihrem Zimmer. Die Zwillinge schliefen auf ihrem Bett und sie hatte es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht, aber nur weil Guide neben ihr saß und sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte. „Bis Morgenfrüh müsste Salawi hier sein", murmelte sie leise und spürte seinen Arm um sich. „Ich bin schon ganz gespannt."  
Guide war nicht wirklich gespannt. Ihn verhinderte diese ganze Sache nur ziemlich. Er wusste dass er dringend zurück auf das Hive musste, aber anderseits hatte Alabaster es auch ohne ihn dort geschafft. „Ich hörte sie ist ein guter Soldat", sagte Guide daher. „Klingt interessant."  
„Eben. Weist du wo Darling ist?"  
„Er spielt mit Major Sheppards Spielsachen."  
„Oh… Na da werden unsere Wissenschaftler was zu tun haben wenn wir zurück sind."  
„Unsere?" neckte Guide sie und spürte wie Jen ihm leicht in die Seite stieß. Es gefiel ihm das sie das Hive als ihr Heim betrachtete und er wollte hoffen das dieses Gefühl lange bei ihr anhielt. „Und wenn wir zurück sind rede ich mit Alabaster selbst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das sie Ember zu etwas zwingen würde."  
„Das würde sie nie, aber es ist Schade."  
„Ich finde es gruseliger das du für deine Tochter aussuchst mit wem sie schlafen soll…"  
Guide warf einen Blick auf Jen und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Wag es bloß nicht das bei unseren Töchtern zu tun", sprach Jennifer direkt weiter. „Die beiden sollen selbst entscheiden was sie von wem wollen."  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran." Für Guide war es schon auf gewisser Weise schwer seine erste Tochter zu Erwachsen zu sehen. Die Zwillinge aber hatten noch sehr viel Zeit vor sich. Sein Blick glitt zum Bett rüber, aber beide schliefen tief. Gut… Wenn sie schliefen… Der Wraith sah runter an seine Seite und spürte wie Jennifer ihm mit einer Hand über sein Bein strich. „Guide?"  
„Ja?" als Jennifer zu ihm hoch sah, wurde seine Mimik weicher. „Bist du… Noch Glücklich mit mir?"  
„Was?"  
„Ob du noch glücklich mit mir bist?"  
Beschämt löste er sich etwas von ihr, erschrocken darüber das er irgendetwas getan haben wusste, damit sie so dachte. Zeigte er ihr seine Zuneigung nicht mehr genug?  
„Es ist nur…" Jennifer berührte ihre Stirn. „Seit längerem kommst du mir nicht mehr auf diese Weise nahe und sagst dass du bei mir bist. Ich vermisse das irgendwie."  
Blinzelnd sah der alte Wraith zu ihr runter und seufzte erleichtert. „Ich war im Stress", gab er zu. „Aber meine Zuneigung hat sich dir Gegenüber nie geändert. Komm her." Guide half ihr sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß zu setzten und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand ihre Seite rauf, bis zu ihrer Brust. Er konnte sich wieder nähren ja. Und er hatte sich an Jennifer genährt. Er tat es aber nur wenn es wirklich nicht mehr ging. Er hatte Angst ihren eh schon überlastenden Körper weiter zu strapazieren. Er ließ seine Hand dennoch lange dort ruhen um ihren Herzschlag spüren zu können. Erst dann hob er seinen Blick und sah ihr in die Augen. „Meine ganzen Entscheidungen haben mich hier her gebracht Jennifer."  
„Bereust du es?" flüsterte Jennifer leise und spürte endlich seine Stirn an ihre. Kurz darauf hörten sie die Zwillinge leise protestieren. Guide musste lächeln und holte tief Luft. „Bereuen? Hör auf dir den Kopf über so etwas jemals wieder zu zerbrechen. Du bist mein."

„Eine Stargate Aktivierung von außen", meldete eine junge Frau aus dem Kontrollraum. Woolsey nickte zufrieden. „Das Muss das Team sein." Wobei diese relativ zu Früh dran waren um mindestens 5 Stunden. „Es ist das Team", bestätigte die junge Frau und als Woolsey das Zeichen gab, öffnete sie den Schutz. Es dauerte. Dann kam erst einer durch, dann ein zweiter… „Los! Rettungskräfte dort hin! Befahl Woolsey sofort und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Das Zerpflückte, lückenhafte Team war Verwundet.  
Woolsey beschloss nach einem Moment ebenso auf die Krankenstation zu gehen und suchte sich den Soldaten aus, den es noch am Besten erwischt hatte. „Major Lorne. Können Sie mir sagen was passiert ist?"  
An Lorne wurde gerade eine Platzwunde an der Stirn behandelt, aber der Soldat nickte leicht und zog sein Gesicht leicht Schmerzverzehrt zusammen. „Wir waren auf dem Rückweg, da ist eine defekte Granate in die Luft gegangen", erzählte er. „Die Höhle… Wir waren in einem Berg und die Höhle ist eingestürzte. Ich konnte nur die Drei anderen retten."  
„Was ist mit dem Rest?!"  
„Tod. Nehme ich an. Der Junge der die Granate trug ist bestimmt Tod und die zwei nach ihm…" Lorne schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Vermutlich erschlagen vom Stein. Wir konnten niemanden mehr finden. Der Lebensdetektor zeigte nichts mehr an."  
„Verdammt." Woolsey sah erschüttert zu Boden, ehe er seinen Rücken straffte. Er musste sicher sein das dort nichts mehr lebte. Darum begab er sich von der Krankenstation zurück zu seinem Büro. Er musste ein Team zusammenstellen und sichergehen dass nicht doch noch jemand lebte. Er hoffte das Lorne sich irrte. Drei gute Soldaten verloren zu haben… Drei Freunde.

Zelenka stand vollkommen überdreht in der Krankenstation. Sein Herz sank ihm gerade bis in die Knie. Er hatte nicht schlafen können und seine Schlaftabletten waren alle gewesen darum hatte er Doktor Becket aufgesucht und war dann auf diese Truppe gestoßen. Lorne wurde gerade genäht. „Diese verdammte Höhle hat meine besten Leute begraben!" fluchte der Soldat und Zelenka sah ihm an unter welchem großen Schock dieser trotz allem litt. „Niemand kann das überlebt haben."  
„J-Ja aber vielleicht doch?"  
„Wir haben den Lebensdetektor benutzt und er war Blank. Außer uns gab es da nichts!" Lorne fluchte wieder. „Ich weiß das… Das du und Salawi…" Lorne sah ihn nun ernst an. „Es tut mir Leid."  
„N-Nein." Zelenka lächelte panisch. Nein und ja. Er war… Vollkommen geschockt aber… Nicht er würde darunter Leiden. Nicht in diesem Sinne. „Ich muss gehen." Zelenka drehte sich um und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Würde er jetzt zu Ember gehen würde der Wraiths sehr wahrscheinlich ausrasten, aber wenn einer Ayesha und die anderen finden könnte dann wohl er? Oder? Zelenka begab sich zum Turm und schluckte schwer. Schweiß brach ihm aus und er wusste wie Hart das jetzt werden würde. Als er die Treppen rauf ging, versuchte er die Erkenntnis die ihn überkam runter zu schlucken. Erst jetzt traf ihn die Wahrheit so wirklich. Ayesha war Tod? Sie war einfach Tod? Oben angekommen sprach er kurz mit den Soldaten, ehe er an Ember Türe klopfte. „Ember? Ich bin es. Ich komme rein." Zelenka aktivierte die Türöffnung und betrat das Zimmer langsam. Ember stand vor einem Spiegel und band sich sein Haar zusammen. Zelenka konnte erkennen das dieser sich wieder einige Mühe mit seiner Frisur gemacht haben musste. Für Ayesha. Das tat er für Ayesha. „Zelenka", meinte der Wraith und drehte sich um „Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Zeit. Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
„E-Ember…" fing Zelenka an und sah sich um. Bisher war er hier vielleicht zwei Mal gewesen? „Du hast dir die Haare gemacht?" er schaffte es irgendwie nicht direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen. Ember blieb ruhig und nickte. „Ja, was ist los?"  
„Ehm ja… Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzten? Oder. Nein das… Ist auch keine gute Idee. Ember. Pass auf ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll." Zelenka straffte seinen Rücken und versuchte seinem Freund in die Augen zu blicken. „I-Ich war eben in der Krankenstation. Major Lorne ist zurück."  
„Sie… Sie sind schon zurück?" überrascht hob Ember seine Augenbraue und Zelenka sah Freude in dessen Augen wachsen, als ein Schatten sich plötzlich darüber legte. „Warte. Sie sind in der Krankenstation."  
„Nein ja… Also… Major Lorne und zwei weitere Soldaten… Ember hör zu…" Zelenka schluckte und nährte sich dem unruhigen Wraiths. Er versuchte seine Hand auf Embers Arm zu legen und er war froh dass der Wraith ihm das erlaubte. Trotzdem sah er ihm fest in die Augen. „Es tut mir so Leid. Salawi und zwei weitere Soldaten sind nicht zurückgekommen. Es hatte eine Explosion gegeben und das gesamte Team wurde von einem Berg begraben. Nur Major Lorne kam raus und sie konnten die Drei nicht finden. Unser Lebensdetektor hatte nichts auffangen können. Ember… Es sieht ganz danach aus dass Ayesha… Das sie… Es tut mir so Leid"  
Ember schwieg und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Niemals. Er hob seine Hand und legte diese auf Zelenkas. „Nein", meinte er flüsternd. „Das ist nicht Wahr."  
„Ich kann es selber nicht glauben."  
Ember Brust bebte und Zelenka sah den Schock in seinem Gesicht wachsen. Nein. Niemals. „Es wird bestimmt ein Team zusammengestellt um dem nachzugehen. Du wirst bestimmt auch hin dürfen."  
Ember nickte und ließ nun ganz von Zelenka ab, damit er mit seiner letzten Kraft den Weg zurück zum Stargate finden würde. Er musste JETZT dort hin. Wenn Salawi begraben war, wollte er sie finden. Er musste sie finden! Als er die Turmtreppen runterstieg spürte er einen furchtbaren Schwindel und musste anhalten. Mit einem Arm lehnte er sich an die Wand und schließlich rutschte er diese herab, bis er auf den Stufen saß und sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnen konnte. Salawi konnte nicht Tod sein. Schwer Atmend blieb Zelenka neben ihm stehen und setzte sich nach einem Moment zu ihm. „Sie ist eine Kämpferin. Vielleicht hat sie es rausgeschafft", gab Zelenka zu bedenken. „Wir dürfen erst glauben dass sie Tod ist wenn wir sie gesehen haben."  
Ember sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm und auch wenn er Zelenka glauben wollte, etwas in ihm hatte Angst dass es stimmte. Und dieses etwas in ihm lähmte seinen ganzen Körper. Angst. Er fühlte Angst.

Ronon schärfte eines seiner Messer und betrachtete sein Werk genau. Er war seit gut zwei Monaten wieder auf Sateda und für ihn stand fest dass er hier bleiben würde. Er hatte Sheppard zugesichert keinen Wraith anzugreifen der Teil ihrer Allianz war, aber jeder andere Wraith der es nicht war und Mist baute bekam sein Fett weg. Ronon lebte einfach dafür. Aktuell befand er sich in einer Hütte de nur von Kerzen und einem Kamin beleuchtet wurden. Es herrschte reges treiben und immer wieder lachte jemand viel zu Laut, während neue Getränke auf die Tische gebracht wurden. „Ronon." Einer seiner Weggefährten setzte sich zu ihm. „Anstelle Jagen zu gehen sollten wir hier alles wieder Aufbauen."  
„Das machen wir doch. Außerdem bin ich kein Bauarbeiter, sondern ein Jäger."  
„Ich weiß. Das meinte ich nicht, aber wir brauchen eine Führungskraft. Einen neuen Präsidenten."  
„Ihr spinnt."  
„Du wärst Perfekt."  
„Unsinn." Ronon legte sein Messer bei Seite, ehe er sich einen Krug griff und einen kräftigen Schluck trank. Seine Leute. Seine Heimat. Es war sein zu Hause. Er fühlte sich wohl und mehr zählte nicht. Schweigend nahm er wieder sein Messer. „Hast du neue Infos?"  
„Nein. Nicht wirklich." Taban sah sich einmal um. „Es ist sehr ruhig geworden seid diesem dieses Mittel unterwegs ist. Was meinst du? Sollen wir es auch nehmen?"  
„Ich habe es bereits genommen. So für den Fall der fälle", meinte Ronon und grinste leicht. „Aber ich sehe nicht ein warum wir es nehmen sollten. Damit die Wraith es bequemer haben? Tz!" Kopfschüttelnd stach er nun mit der Spitzenkannte in den Holztisch. „Also Taban. Gibt es Infos oder nicht?"  
„Es wird gemunkelt mehr nicht."  
„Mit Munkeln kann ich was anfangen."  
„Du willst wieder alleine los?" seufzte Taban. „Na gut aber bitte denk an das was ich dir gesagt habe. Wir brauchen einen Anführer." Schließlich aber erzählte Taban Ronon von dem was hier und dort gemunkelt wurde. Nichts davon interessierte ihn wirklich oder hatte gar etwas mit den Wraiths zu tun. Absolut nichts. „Und dann gibt es da diese Welt die nie… Nun ja sie lassen gerne Fremde rein, aber es kommt selten einer zurück."  
„Aha." Kein Wraith aber definitiv etwas anderes. Ein schlechtes Ritual?  
„Wenn du Gefahr suchst geh hin und komm zurück. Töte den Mythos das keiner zurückkommt."  
„Klingt nach Spaß und nicht nach Gefahr", lächelte Ronon. „Gib mir die Sternenadresse und wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Tagen wieder."

Ember besah sich sein Reagenzglas genau während er alle nötigen Informationen dazu aufschrieb. Seit gut drei Wochen war er wieder hier. Die Wochen davor hatte er einzig und alleine damit verbracht Salawi zu finden. Salawi. Embers Hand zitterte bei dem Gedanken an die junge Frau und alles in seinem Inneren zerbrach ein weiteres mal. Er hatte sie verloren. Er hatte sie verloren. Für den Moment musste er mit seiner Arbeit aufhören und sich an den Tisch lehnen. Faith sah sofort mitfühlend zu ihm und kam an seine Seite. Seine Hand legte er direkt um Embers Handgelenk, damit er ganz privat mit diesem Kommunizieren konnte. *Wir können ein Schiff nehmen und den Planeten nochmal absuchen. Darüber denkst du doch die ganze Zeit nach.* Seit gut Drei Monaten war Salawi nun verschwunden. Fast über zwei Monate war Ember nur auf der Suche nach ihr gewesen und hatte die letzten Wochen alles mit einem Dart abgesucht um Leben aufzuspüren, aber es hatte kein Leben gefunden werden können. Faith verstand den Schmerz den er fühlte und er wünschte sich das absolut für keinen. *Es ist okay* meinte Ember nun lediglich und löste sich von Faith damit er weiter arbeiten konnte. Als beide Schritte hörten und Faith plötzlich still wurde, sah Ember auf und entdeckte Alabaster. Sie sah ihn direkt an *Ich spürte deinen Schmerz Ember*  
*Verzeiht mir das wird nicht wieder vorkommen*  
Alabaster seufzte tief und deutete Faith an den Raum zu verlassen, ehe sie selbst näher auf Ember zukam. Ihre Hand legte sie an seine Schulter. „Mein Ember… Dein Leid ist unendlich."  
Ember konnte dazu nichts sagen, aber er wagte es auch nicht Alabaster direkt anzusehen. Er spürte ihre andere Hand nun an seinem Kinn, weshalb er ihr nachgab und sie ansah. „Dein Schmerz wird mit der Zeit heilen. Die Liebe die Guide für Snow empfand ist unermesslich gewesen. Und dennoch, nach all der Zeit, hat er sich wieder Verliebt. Lass dein Herz heilen."  
„Ich kann nicht dein Pallax werden."  
„Das verlange ich auch nicht von dir." Alabaster fuhr mit ihren Händen seine Arme runter um ihm Trost zu spenden. „Trotzdem will ich dass du Platz in meinem Zenana einnimmst. Ich schätze deine Arbeit und ich weiß das es dich ablenken wird."  
„Danke meine Königin."  
Alabaster sah Ember mitleidig an. „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlen musst. Nimm dir Zeit für dich, wenn du sie brauchst."  
„Danke." Als Ember endlich wieder alleine war schwankten seine Gedanken an die Tage zurück, als er Salawi noch bei sich hatte. Sicher und beschützt in seinen Armen… Wo anders gehörte sie nicht hin. Sie lebte. Sie lebte weil er ihren Körper nicht gefunden hatte.

Salawi stand schwer Atmend vor dem Stargate und blickte verzweifelt auf die Schalttafel. „Komm schon!" schrie sie sich selbst an und versuchte instinktiv die richtigen Zeichen anzuwählen, aber sie hatte schon im Gefühl das sie es wieder nicht schaffen würde. Ein Wildes Tier verfolgte sie und normalerweise würde sie es töten aber dieses Ding war definitiv zu groß für sie und gerade hatte sie keine Lust ein Risiko einzugehen. Jede Verletzung war gefährlich. Als das Wurmloch sich aktivierte sprang sie in die nächste Welt ohne zu wissen wo sie landen würde. Vor gut Drei Monaten war sie bei einem Einwohnerstamm aufgewacht und Ayesha hatte schnell kapiert das sie von dort abhauen musste. Sie befand sich da schon nicht mehr auf dem Planeten und sie wollte wieder dort hin, weil sie wusste dass man sie dort suchen würde. Aber… Es war alles so schräg. Sie wusste die Anwähladresse nicht mehr. Sie konnte sich keine Zeichen merken! Ihr Verstand war sehr durcheinander gewesen. Inzwischen war das zwar besser aber sie konnte keine Nummern und keine Zeichen lange merken. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr die Postleitzahl ihres Heimatortes. Oder ihre Telefonnummer. Die ganzen Zahlen vermischten sich und nur Wirr-Warr blieb übrig.  
Sie hoffte sogar auf Wraith zu treffen. Sie wusste das es Gefährlich war aber wenn sie von Alabaster sprechen würde, Guide oder Ember… Vielleicht wäre das eine Chance. Sie war von diesem Stamm geflohen und hatte eine Welt angewählt die genauso Tod war wie die Alte. Frustriert begab sich Ayesha zum nächsten Baum und holte tief Luft. Sateda. Neu Athos. Selbst einend er Planeten der Genii wären ihr recht, aber sie fand keinen. Als sie damals aufgewacht war bis zu dem Punkt an dem sie verschwinden konnte, waren fast zwei Monate vergangen. In den letzten Vier Wochen hatte sie alles probiert um nach Neu Athos oder sonst wohin zu kommen. Sie hatte solchen Hunger und sie fror. „Ember…" der Gedanke an den Wraith ließ ihr wärmer werden. Was würde Ember denken wo sie war? Was würden die anderen Denken? Hielt man sie für Tod? Der Gedanke machte ihr angst aber sie würde es keinem verübeln können. Keinem. Um sich bei Verstand zu halten holte sie ein Taschenmesser herauf und öffnete es, ehe sie es wieder schloss. Sie zählte wie oft sie es öffnete und summte dabei leise eine Melodie. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt eine Karaoke Party mit den anderen schmeißen? Sie würde gegen die anderen Wetten und diese Wette würde sie immer gewinnen. Sie sang so gerne. Ihr Verstand war der reinste Schweizerkäse und sie hasste Käse! Erschüttert aber mit neuem Mut erhob sie sich. Vielleicht würde sie hier auf Menschen treffen, die ihr den Weg nach Neu Athos erklären konnten.

Ronon kam noch in der Nacht auf dieser Welt an. Sofort ging er im Wald in Deckung und suchte nach spuren oder leben. Irgendetwas. Bisher roch die Luft nicht anders. Bisher sah alles gut aus. Als er plötzlich Lichter von weitem sah, schlich er sich näher. Er konnte eine Gruppe von drei Jungs erkennen. Teenager. Kaum Älter als 17. Sie unterhielten sich und rühmten sich mit irgendetwas. Ronon rümpfte seine Nase und horchte. Die Gruppe wurde verfolgt. Ein lautes Grunzen war plötzlich zu hören die Gruppe an Möchtegernstarken Jungs zuckte zusammen. „Was war das?!"  
„Ein Wildschwein!?"  
„Oh man! Wo ist es! Wo ist das Messer?!"  
„I-Ich hab's nicht!"  
„Wie bitte?! Wo ist es dann?!"  
„Ich muss es bei der Waldhexe vergessen haben…"  
„Verdammt…"  
Ronon verdrehte seine Augen als er das hörte und das wilde Tier kam immer näher. Er brauchte nicht viel um das Schwein zu erlegen und die Jungs zu überraschen. Die Drei starrten Ronon einfach nur an, während dieser sein Beil wieder einsteckte. „Mein Name ist Ronon Dex", stellte er sich vor. „Wo bin ich hier?"  
„Im Vergessenen Tal", murmelte einer von den Dreien.  
„Psst! Wir sollen nicht mit Fremden sprechen!"  
„Er hat unser Leben gerettet!"  
Ronon presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Gegen ein Bett und etwas zu Essen wäre ich Dankbar."  
Die Drei blickten sich kurz an und Ronon wusste das er eben die beste Entscheidung überhaupt getroffen hatte. Es stellte sich heraus dass der Sohn des Dorfführers mit in dieser Gruppe war und er sich gerade damit freien Eintritt in das Dorf verdient hatte.

„Ja das machst du Wunderbar!" Stolz beobachtete Amalia wie ihr Sohn sich auf seinen Bauchdrehte und dann mit ihr Liebäugelte. „Faith! Sieh nur er hat sich wieder gedreht."  
„Er wird Aktiver." Faith kam näher und ging bei Amalia in die Hocke, damit er seinen Sohn besser beobachten konnte. Little Heart quietschte auf und drehte sich wieder auf seinen Rücken, ehe er die Arme nach seinen Vater ausstreckte. Faith gab sofort nach und hob ihn hoch. „Bald kann er sitzen." Amalia lächelte ihn warm an, ehe sie aufstand. „Hilfst du Heute wieder Ember? Ich meine. Lernst du gut bei ihm?"  
„Ja", sagte Faith und stand ebenso auf, wobei er Little Heart so trug damit er sich umsehen konnte. „Er ist sehr… Traurig."  
Amalia schwieg als Faith das sagte und wurde nachdenklich. Sie wusste wie Ember sich fühlte und Faith wusste es auch. Dieses unsagbare Gefühl… „Er liebte sie wirklich sehr hm?"  
„Durchaus. Er hätte sie nie gehen lassen dürfen. Sie ist zwar ein Soldat aber seine Verantwortung. Immerhin hat er sich für sie entschieden."  
„Sag das nicht so Leichtfertig. Beide hatten ihre Gründe und ich finde es gut das Ember sie ihre Arbeit hat machen lassen." Amalia betrachtete Little Heart und als dieser sie anlächelte wurde ihr ganz Warm ums Herz. „Ich habe dich und Little Heart, ich will euch beide nie verlieren."  
„Das wirst du nicht. Dafür sorge ich." Faith beugte sich zu ihr runter, ehe er ihre Stirn küsste. „Mach dir jetzt keinen Kopf. Was hast du heute vor?"  
„Ich wollte bei Jennifer vorbei schauen. Die Babys können zusammen spielen. Vielleicht kommt auch Tint dazu", erzählte sie. „Wirst du heute wieder länger arbeiten?"  
„Ich werde dich früh abholen", sagte Faith. „Damit wir Drei Zeit zusammen verbringen können."  
„Das klingt gut. Mein starker Krieger", lächelte sie warm und küsste seine Wange. „Na dann komm mal her zu mir Little Heart." Amalia nahm ihren Sohn vorsichtig an sich. „Begleitest du mich noch zu ihr?"  
„Natürlich". Faith legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, ehe er sie führte.

Alabaster schritt durch das Hive gemeinsam mit Darling und suchte den Kontrollraum auf, in welchem sich die Person befand die sie suchte. Darling eilte das letzte Stück vor und Alabaster blieb mit etwas Abstand stehen, als sie Bonewhite erkannte. Er beugte sich gerade etwas runter und legte dann eine Hand auf Darlings Kopf. Sie wusste von ihrem Sohn das er gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und da Ronon damals Weg war, war Bonewhite die Ideale Lösung um ihn abzulenken. „Meine Königin", Bonewhite neigte leicht seinen Kopf als sie näher kam. Amüsiert winkte sie ab „Spar dir das. Es ist niemand sonst hier?"  
„Da wir gerade nicht im Flug befinden hielt ich es nicht für nötig."  
„Hm…" Alabaster nickte und blieb schließlich in der Nähe von ihm und Darling stehen.  
Ihr Sohn machte sich direkt daran den Kontrollraum unter die Lupe zu nehmen, weshalb sie noch etwas näher kam. „Embers Trauer erfüllt das ganze Hive."  
„Vielleicht würde eure Nähe ihn erfreuen."  
„Bonewhite…" Alabaster schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Auch wenn mein Vater sich das wünscht, ich suche keine Pallax."  
„Natürlich."  
Alabaster musste etwas lächeln und beobachtete nun ihren Sohn. „Er wollte zu dir."  
„Das dachte ich mir fast. Er kann gerne bleiben." Bonewhite sah seine Königin an und war mit seinen Gedanken ganz bei ihr. Als sie seinen Blick wahrnahm, schien sie nachzudenken, ehe sie ihre Hand hoch hob und wartete. Bonewhite spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen und griff sich diese sanft, ehe er näher auf sie zukam. Alabaster blickte ihm in die Augen und gewährte es Bonewhite sich hinter ihr zu Positionieren, während er weiterhin ihre Hand hielt. Seine andere Hand legte er langsam auf ihre Taille ab. *Meine Königin?*  
*Ich will dass du heute zu mir kommst. Alleine."  
Bonewhite bekam eine Gänsehaut und holte zitternd Luft. Sie Lud ihn zu sich ein? Unbewusst drückte er ihre Hand und nährte sich ihrem Ohr und ihrer Schläfe, ehe er sie dort sanft küsste. Er hatte es einfach wagen wollen und sie wies ihn nicht einmal ab. *Das werde ich*


	17. A female

Das Holz brach laut unter ihrem Gewicht, aber Salawi war zu Schöpft um sich darum zu kümmern. Planet Nummer Eintausend. Sie wollte gerade nur nach Hause. Zurück zu ihrer Familie. Zurück in das große Haus ihrer Eltern. Sie wollte in ihr übergroßes Bett und sich nicht darüber beschweren das ihr Vater ihr Leben Planen wollte. Hey. Zumindest wüsste sie dann wo sie war und würde nicht alle Zehn Minuten vergessen wo her sie gekommen war. Vielleicht waren ihr schon Menschen begegnet und sie hatte es einfach vergessen? Sie wollte zu ihrem Bruder. Sie wollte zusammen mit ihm Basketball spielen. Sie wollte nach Hause, sie wollte irgendetwas lernen und einen ruhigen Job haben. Sie wollte in Sicherheit sein und nicht die Angst haben ständig das Gefühl zu haben etwas zu vergessen oder einfach… Einfach die Angst selbst fühlen. Vielleicht drehte sie auch durch. Das musste es sein. Menschen. Sie wollte Menschen sehen. Sie wollte nach Hause. Sie hätte schon längst alles mit ihrer Familie klären können, sie hätte zurückgehen können und hätte nicht unbedingt mit nach Atlantis gehen müssen. Sie hätte Soldat sein können aber… Die Erde… Sie wäre dann auf der Erde und nicht HIER: Mitten im nichts. Die Sonne ging unter und Salawi beschloss hier zu Rasten bis die Sonne wieder aufginge. Da sie keinen wirklichen Unterschlupf fand, suchte sie einen Baum auf den sie klettern konnte. Als sie einen passenden Baum fand, kletterte sie Ast für Ast höher. Nach Hause. Einfach Nach Hause. Ayesha setzte sich auf den dicksten Ast. Schlafen würde sie hier gewiss nicht, aber sie wäre hier am sichersten. Der kalte Stamm an ihrem Rücken ließ ihre Sehnsucht nach Wärme wachsen. Wärme… Embers Gesicht drang vor ihr Geistiges Auge. Er war warm. Er hatte sie im Arm gehalten und ihr wärme in seinem Nest geschenkt. Sie mochte sein Bett. Sie hatte zwar nicht verstanden warum er die Matratze vom Gestell genommen hatte, aber es was wirklich wesentlich bequemer. Und es war so Warm. „Ember", sein Name bedeutete so viel wie Funken oder ein Glut. Er löste zumindest in ihr ein Feuer aus. Funken. Ember. Ember. Es war so viele Wochen vergangen und Salawi wusste das er sie gesucht haben musste. Er hatte sie definitiv gesucht! Abe sie war nicht da. Er wird glauben dass sie Tod sei. Wie musste er sich fühlen? Fühlte er sich so verloren wie sie selbst? Ein Geräusch das wie ein kratzen klang ließ Salawi aufhorchen und sofort sah sie sich um. Was war das gewesen?! Mit schnell schlagendem Herzen sah sie schließlich hinter sich zum Baumstamm hoch und erschrak heftig als eine Art Eichhörnchen ihr entgegen sprang. „Verdammt!" als sie es von sich abwehren wollte, verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht und rutschte von ihrem Ast ab. Salawi blieb kaum Luft um zu schreien, da knallte sie schon Hart auf den Boden ein. Verwirrt und vor schmerzen stöhnend drehte sie sich auf ihren Rücken. Ihr Kopf hämmerte wie verrückt und dein stechen drang ihre ganze Wirbelsäule rauf. „Ah… Nein…" Als sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen drehte sich die ganze Welt um sie herum. Als ihr plötzlich schlecht wurde, übergab sie sich und erstickte sogar fast daran. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es die Kraft aufzubringen um sich zu drehen, ehe sie sich aufsetzte und direkt wieder spucken musste. Zitternd fasste sie sich an ihren Kopf und spürte wie schon vor Monaten Blut an diesem herunter laufen. Atlantis. Sie musste… Ja! Salawi hielt die Luft an und kämpfte sich auf ihre Beine. Ob sie sic etwas durch den Sturz gebrochen hatte wusste sie nicht, aber sie wusste dass sie zum Gate musste. Es war vielleicht eine halbe Meile bis zum Gate. Nur eine halbe Meile! Ayesha kam genau zehn Meter weit, ehe sie wieder zu Boden brach und wieder spucken musste. Ihr Kopf pulsierte und alles drehte sich, aber sie erinnerte sich wieder an die Gate Adresse! Sie musste es schaffen bevor… Bevor ihr die Lichter ausgingen. Ausruhen ging später! Wieder kämpfte sie sich auf und nahm nichts mehr um sich herum so wirklich wahr. Sie wusste nur dass sie ein Ziel hatte und das sie es jetzt schaffen musste, sonst wäre es vorbei. Endgültig. Mit nasser, Blutverschmierter Stirn erreichte sie ihr Ziel und hing halb über der Konsole, ehe sie Atlantis anwählte. Sie würde nicht durchgehen. So klar bei Verstand war sie noch. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit ihren Code rüber zu schicken darum blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als Atlantis immer und immer wieder anzuwählen. Solange bis diese eine Kamera durchschicken würden. Es wurde fast alles schwarz um sie. Salawi hielt sich mit Mühe wach und wählte das Tor nun zum zweiten Mal an. Sie hielt es solange offen wie es ging, ehe sie es direkt wieder Anwählte und wieder… Und wieder… /weiter… Ich muss… Weiter/ als sie es zum fünften Mal anwählte, wurde ihr so schlecht das sie sich langsam runter rutschen ließ und sich so hinsetzte, das sie das Gate ansehen und sich mit dem Rücken an die Schalttafel lehnen konnte. Genau dann als sie saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen, sackte ihr Kopf nach vorne und ob es nun Funktioniert hatte oder nicht, sie gab sich der Schwärze hin.

„Was zum Teufel…" Sheppard stand mit Woolsey im Kontrollraum und beide beobachteten wie sie gut fünf Mal hintereinander von der gleichen Adresse angewählt wurden. „Was ist da Los?"

„Unsere Verbündete haben alle einen Code. Das da gehört also nicht zu uns."  
„Und was wenn doch?" fragte John skeptisch nach. „Da stimmte doch etwas nicht."

Woolsey fand das ebenso und dachte eine ganze Weile lang nach. Sie hatten die Adresse und sie hatten diesen Planeten als unbewohnt markiert. Wer also war dort? „Wir schicken eine Drohne." Die Drohne würde gute Bild aufnahmen zeigen und wenn tatsächlich jemand da war den sie kannten könnten sie helfen. Aber genauso gut konnte es eine Falle sein. Nervös warteten Sheppard und die anderen im Kontrollraum als sie von ihrer Seite aus das Gate anwählten und die Drohne losschickten. Zunächst sah man nur eine Lichtung. Es war nachts wo auch immer dieser Ort war aber sie konnten nichts erkennen. Dann aber… „Oh Gott… Ist das…?" murmelte eine der Frauen am Computer und Sheppard musste zwei Mal hinsehen „Das ist der Airman!" hörten sie Lorne direkt sagen. Aufgeregt trat er Näher. „Das ist Airman Salawi!"

„Sie ist Verletzt", stellte Woolsey fest und nickte daraufhin. „Gut Major Lorne macht ein sie ein Team bereit und holen sie da raus!"

„Das dauert zu Lange. Wenn sie erlauben gehen wir beide jetzt da hin und kommen zurück!" sagte Sheppard

Woolsey blickte Sheppard an und nickte schließlich. Der Soldat sah zu seinem Kameraden und beide eilten die Treppe runter um durch das Gate zu gehen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen rannten sie an Salawis Seite und nahmen sie jeweils am Arm um sie hochzuziehen, ehe sie das Gate neu Anwählten und zurück nach Atlantis kamen. Lorne hatte selten jemanden in so einer schlechten Verfassung gesehen. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu der Bewusstlosen Salawi runter und er musste zitternd die Luft ausstoßen. Sie blutete an Kopf und war so furchtbar Dünn. Was um alles in der Welt war nur geschehen? Wie hatte sie überlebt und wieso war sie auf diesem Planeten? Zurück auf Atlantis war bereits ein Ärzteteam bereit das sich ihrer annahm. Lorne ließ dann erst von Salawi hab und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar. „Verdammt Sheppard sie war am leben!"

„Wir haben alles abgesucht Lorne!" sagte John ernst. „Lass uns einfach froh darüber sein, das sie wieder hier ist." Er konnte verstehen das Lorne sich Vorwürfe machte… Er machte sich bis Heute Vorwürfe wegen Ford… Aber bei Salawi hatten sie alle noch einmal Glück gehabt. Drei Monate. Verdammte Drei Monate…

Zwei Stunden später stand Dr. Beckett vor Sheppard, Lorne, Teyla und Woolsey. An seinen Sachen klebte etwas Blut, aber alle waren angespannt über das was er zusagen hatte. „Sie schläft immer noch", fing er an und wirkte erschüttert. „Die arme Frau hat mehr als einen Schädelbruch erlitten. Auf den Bildern konnte ich einen alten und einen frischen Bruch entdecken. Dazu hat sie eine starke Platzwunde und ein gebrochenen Wirbelsäulenknochen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie zum Gate gelangen konnte. Aber für die nächsten Wochen wird sie nicht aufstehen können. Zur ihrer eignen Sicherheit."

„Aber sie wird wieder?" fragte Lorne direkt nach.

„Ja. Sie braucht aber viel Zeit. Außerdem… Ist sie sehr stark Unterernährt. Lasst ihr viel Zeit. Es ist möglich das sie vielleicht nicht sprechen möchte."

„Verstehe." Teyla nickte und beobachtete wie Beckett zurück in das Krankenzimmer ging. Sie drehte sich sofort zu den anderen um. „Sie lebt. Alles andere ist erst einmal egal."

„Das stimmt", sagte John. „Es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können." Teyla lächelte ihm zu und blickte nun Woolsey an. „Aber wir sollten trotz allem Alabasters Hive Kontaktieren. Nicht nur das Jennifer Dr. Becket in diesem Fall unterstützen könnte, Ember muss wissen das sie lebt", eindringlich sah sie Woolsey an und auch Lorne der leise schnaubte. „Ihr wisst wie er damals durchgedreht ist", sagte Lorne. „Er ist verrückt!"

„Verrückt nach ihr", meinte John und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich gebe Teyla Recht."

„Ich verstehe das. Ich werde eine Nachricht rausschicken, ich weiß nicht wo genau sich das Hive befindet. Aber ich kümmere mich darum", versicherte Woolsey ihr. „Aber vielleicht sollte jetzt einer zu ihr."

„Ich gehe!" sagte Lorne direkt und schritt als erster los.

„Vielleicht solltest du Zelenka dazu holen", sprach John nun Woolsey an. „Ich denke weil er ja einen besseren Draht zu Ember hat, sollte er die Nachricht rausschicken."

Woolsey schwieg einen Moment und nickte schließlich. „Ich rede mit ihm."

Als John und Teyla alleine auf dem Gang zurück blieben spürte sie wie John seinen Arm um sie legte. „Das ist unglaublich. John. Wo war sie nur gewesen?"

John Antwortete dazu nicht. Es war auch egal. Hauptsache sie war zurück und würde wieder Gesund werden.

„Was soll ich?" Zelenka stand vor einen Computer im Kontrollraum. Woolsey stand direkt hinter ihm. „Wir finden das du die Nachricht rausschicken solltest, ich werde mit dabei sein."

„Aber wie sollen wir sie einfach Anskypen? Wer weiß wo die sind?"  
„Wir schicken nur eine Videobotschaft auf einen Verschlüsselten Weg zu ihnen. Das hatte schon einmal geklappt. Es wird dauern aber sie werden es bekommen."

„Wir sollten unbedingt eine direkt Verbindung von dem Hive bis zu uns leiten…" murmelte Zelenka und bei Gelegenheit würde er das Guide unterbreiten. Zumal Jennifer auch an Board war. Jennifer… Zelenka wusste wie sehr Rodney hier gebraucht wurde und soweit er wusste plante man sogar ihn hier her zurück zu bringen. Das würde noch für Chaos sorgen. „Also gut. Was soll ich denn sagen?" Nervös blickte er von Woolsey zum Computer und wieder zurück. Na gut er konnte verstehen das Guide aber vor allem Ember Woolsey kein Wort glauben würden. Guide konnte Woolsey eh nicht für voll nehmen. Und er selbst hatte ein anderes Verhältnis zu Ember… Die letzten Monate waren unerträglich für den Wraith gewesen. Er hatte alles stehen und liegen lassen und ist jede Möglichkeit durchgegangen wie Salawi hätte überleben können. Zu Letzt hatte er sich sogar von ihm genährt… Schluckend nickte Zelenka schließlich ernst. „Also gut. Wir können Anfangen."

„Gut. Schaltete alles ein", wies Woolsey seine Leute an und als man Zelenka zunickte, nickte er zurück und blickte wieder in die Kamera. „H-Hallo ich bin es Zelenka… Ich habe eine Botschaft a-an Ember. Es ist sehr Wichtig das er diese Nachricht erhält und…" Zelenka suchte nach den richtigen Worten und er nahm so tief Luft das man das heben seiner Brust gut sehen konnte. „Wir haben vor zwei Stunden Airman Ayesha Salawi gefunden. Sie l-lebt. Es geht ihr schlecht aber wir päppeln sie so schnell wie möglich wieder auf. J-jedenfalls bitte zeigt Ember diese Nachricht. Wir… Ich weiß wie viel ihm das bedeutet." Damit wurde die Nachricht dann weiter geschickt. Zelenka sah zu Woolsey zurück. „Wäre es okay wenn ich nach ihr sehe?"

„Natürlich und danke."  
„Kein Problem."

„Ihr habt meinen Jungen gerettet!" der Dorf älteste reichte Ronon einen großen Krug in einer Schenke und setzte sich zu ihm. Die Drei Burschen vom Wald saßen bereist bei ihm. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan", meinte Ronon und bedankte sich für das Getränk, ehe er einen kräftigen schluck tat. „Das ist gut!" fast wie das Bier von Sheppard.

„Aus eigner Brauerei. Aber sagt wo kommt ihr her?!"

„Sateda", sagte Ronon ehrlich und musterte den freundlichen Mann.

„Was für eine Überraschung! Wir bekommen selten Besuch hier her. Unser Dorf ist wahrscheinlich zu verborgen."

„Oder wünscht ihr keinen Besuch? Über diesen Ort wird das eine oder andere gemunkelt in den Welten. Man sagt wer hier her kommt wird nie zurückkehren."

„Oh haha", der Alte winkte direkt ab. „Unsinn! Wer hier her kommt will hier bleiben! Es mag sein… Wir werden genauso von Wraiths bedroht wie andere Welten, aber in letzter Zeit ist es ruhig und außerdem hat dieses Dorf etwas Magisches."  
„Magie?"

„Ja. Schließlich weil keiner gehen der hergekommen ist", lachte der alte und klopfte mit seiner Handfläche auf den Tisch. „Und wir heißen jeden neuen Willkommen. Viele Reisende suchen ein gutes Heim und wenn sie sich bewiesen haben, bekommen sie hier eine wundervolle Frau und ein zuhause."

„So leicht kommt man hier also zur Ruhe? Wo ist der Haken?"  
„Es gibt keinen", sagte einer der Jüngeren nun. „Wenn du die Mutprobe bestanden hast bekommst du die Frucht des Biestes und danach gellst du als einer von uns. Als ein Mann! Heute habe ich mir die Frucht geholt!"  
„Aha und bist dann vor einem Schwein weggerannt?" hakte Ronon nach und grinste. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. „Also darfst du dir jetzt eine Frau wählen und ein Mann sein?"  
„Oh ja!"

Hier stimmte wirklich etwas nicht. Um das rauszubekommen würde er bleiben müssen. „Wir haben hier gute Männer", sagte der Alte. „Aber jemanden so kräftigen wie dich könnten wir hier gut gebrauchen. Und da du dich bereits bewiesen hast und meinen Sohn gerettet wurde, erlaube ich dir direkt die Frucht zu erhalten."

Ronon trank in ruhe sein Getränk. „Na dann würde ich sagen zeigt mir die hübschen Frauen eures Dorfes", lächelte er und stellte sein Krug ab. Wenn er schon das Vertrauen hatte, wollte er es ausnutzen. „Und ich darf egal welche wählen?"

„Jede Frau dieser Welt wird euch gehören! Darauf gebe ich euch mein Wort!"

„Fabelhaft."

Das Ritual"; sagte der Alte. „Wir können es bereits zu Sonnenaufgang vollziehen."

„Ist den noch etwas von der Frucht da?"

„Oh", der Alte und einige andere Männer die sich dazu gesellt hatten lachten nun zufrieden." Glaubt mir diese Frucht wird selbst für eure Söhne noch da sein. Wir haben sie hier alle kosten dürfen. Wenn das Biest bezwingt ist ein Teil unserer Familie und hat wahre Stärke bewiesen."

Ronon lächelte nun lediglich und nickte schließlich zustimmend. „Gut. Morgen Früh also. Dann sollte ich mich ausruhen."

„Die Ruhe werdet ihr brauchen!"

Warum bot man ihm so etwas an? Ronon konnte verstehen das die Menschen hier Personen bräuchten die sie schützen würden. Allerdings war das alles seltsam. Und welche Frucht sollte er kosten?

Jennifer befand sich wie sonst auch im Labor und diskutierte dort mit fremden Wraith Wissenschaftler, was sie da entwickelt hatte. „Es funktioniert!"

„Hm…"

„Ich weiß dass dieses Hm bedeuten soll", murmelte sie und schritt zu ihrem Computer rüber. Die beiden Wissenschaftler sahen sich kurz an, ehe sie ihr folgten. „Das sind die Ergebnisse der letzten Monate. Man könnte sich sogar Mehrfach an der gleichen Person nähren ohne das Schäden bei dem Menschen auftauchen. Wir arbeiten immer noch daran den Schmerz erträglicher zu machen, das ist aber nicht einfach. Mehr Köpfe könnten dieses Problem lösen", sie trat an die Seite damit die beiden Wraith die ihre Namen noch nicht genannt hatten, ihre Arbeit ansehen konnten. Tief Luftholend lehnte sie sich neben beiden an den Schreibtisch. Einfach war das nicht andere Hives von dieser Technik zu überzeugen. Sie waren einfach verunsichert aber Jennifer konnte das Nachvollziehen. „Und falls es für euch Wichtig ist, Guide nährt sich seit Monaten nur von mir. Und wie ihr seht geht es mir gut. Wir haben diesbezüglich auch Forschung betrieben." Sie schritt zum nächsten Tisch an welchem Ember stand, aber vollkommen neben sich wirkte. „Ember?" sprach sie diesen an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Öffnest du die Daten?"  
„Sicher." Als er sie geöffnet hatte traten die Wraith nun zu ihm und blickten auf den Schirm. „Wir haben feststellen können dass der Wraith der sich nur von der gleichen Person nährt, keinen unterschied hat zu einem, der wechselnd andere Menschen… Nutzt", ihr war gerade einfach kein passenderes Wort eingefallen. „Vorteil aber sich von nur einer Person zu nähren ist, das die schmerzen für diesen Menschen geringer werden. Ich persönlich spüre kaum noch etwas", erzählte sie. „Wir vermuten dass mein Immunsystem sich an die Enzyme von Guide gewöhnt hat und deshalb kein Schmerz für mich besteht. Wohingegen eine andere Frau die wechselnd den Wraiths dient, nach wie vor unter schmerzen leidet. Deshalb befürworte ich es, dass sich die Wraiths auf möglich lange Zeit immer die gleiche Person wählen. Geht ihr auf Planet A nehmt ihr Person A. Geht ihr auf Planet B nehmt ihr Person B. Verstanden?"

„Durchaus", sagte der eine Wraith und neigte leicht anerkennend seinen Kopf. „  
„Was aber Wichtig ist", sagte Jennifer nun. „Ihr habt eure eignen Weidegründe. Ihr müsst mit den Menschen dort sprechen und ihnen erklären was das für eine Impfung ist. Das sollte Streng überwacht werden und deshalb wäre es besser wenn einer von den Wissenschaftlern vor Ort bleibt und alles beobachtet. Wir werden bald einen neuen Planeten erreichen und genau das dort durchführen. Wenn ihr möchtet könnt ihr daran Teilnehmen und es euch ansehen. Bisher waren die Menschen recht Freundlich und haben dem schnell zugestimmt. Und was ich noch Wichtig finde", ihr Blick schwang kurz zu Ember, der einfach zur Seite sah. Jennifer hatte gehofft er würde sprechen, aber anstelle dessen entschuldigte er sich plötzlich und ging dann einfach. Beide Wraiths sahen ihm nach, überrascht darüber das man The Fair One alleine mit ihnen gelassen hatte. Immerhin waren sie keine Verbündeten. Noch nicht ganz zumindest. Und The Fair One zeigte keinerlei Angst. Das war fast schon unglaublich. „Entschuldigt ihn", sagte Jennifer nun leise und bekam so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden. „Ember gehört zu denjenigen die dieser ganzen Sache sehr Skeptisch gegenüber getreten sind. Aber…" Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte sie sich wieder. „Ember ist ein gutes Beispiel für das was passieren kann. Er hatte sich berechtigte Sorgen gemacht. Was passiert wenn Menschen plötzlich nicht einfach nur Herdentiere für euch sind. Ihr könnt euch an ihnen Nähren ohne dass sie einfach vor euren Augen vertrocknen. Sie sehen euch entgegen und helfen euch in diesem Moment. Sie alle machen das freiwillig. Ember hatte sich an einer Frau genährt die bereit war ihm zu helfen damit er nicht verhungern würde. Es stellte sich heraus das er sich bereits da in sie Verliebt hatte." Beide Wraiths schnaubten und sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an. Jennifer wusste dass sie beide miteinander sprachen. „Für ihn war das genauso unmöglich. Leider hat er diese Frau vor ein paar Monaten verloren. Deshalb ist er nicht sonderlich… Gesprächig. Was ich sagen will ist, ihr solltet auf euren Hives diese möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Ich weiß nicht ob Alabaster oder Guide euch auch schon etwas dazu gesagt haben, aber das sind Reelle Themen mit denen ihr euch beschäftigen solltet. Das Ganze ist eine Umstellung dem muss man sich bewusst sein."

Als die Drei Schritte hörten blickte Jennifer zum Eingangsbereich und musste lächeln als Guide dazu kam. „Wo ist Ember?"  
„Er hat sich zurückgezogen- Aber wir sind hier auch soweit Fertig. Ich habe unseren Gästen Angeboten zu bleiben damit sie sehen wie wir das ganze handhaben."

Guide blickte die beiden Wraiths an und als beide schweigend ihren Kopf neigten war Guide zufrieden. „Und sie sind Einverstanden. Ihr wollt euch gewiss zurückziehen", bot er den Gästen an. „Im Gang steht eine Drohne. Er bringt euch auf eure Zimmer." Die beiden Gäste nickten und noch während sie im Raum waren und langsam los gingen kam Jen näher zu Guide. „Mir macht das richtig Spaß. Sag mal wo sind unsere Mädchen?"

„Bonewhite passt auf."

„Oh", lächelnd griff sie sich seine Hand. „Das heißt wir haben Zeit für uns?"

Guide knurrte leicht und betrachtete Jennifer von Kopf bis Fuß. In das Labor würde jetzt vermutlich eh keiner mehr kommen, aber zugegeben das war ein interessanter Ort.

Zelenka saß Seit gut zwei Stunden an Salawis Seite. Er tat das für Ember. Er wusste dass dieser es regelrecht von ihm erwarten würde, seinen Schatz zu beobachten bis er selbst endlich da wäre. Ob sie diese Nachricht bekommen hatten? Wann würden sie diese bekommen? Nervös warf Zelenka wieder einen Blick über Salawis Gestalt. Sie war furchtbar Dünn aber ihr Gesicht sah am schlimmsten aus. Ihre Augenlieder waren sehr geschwollen und sie hatte unter den Augen tiefe dunkelblaue und Lilaflecken. Sobald se wach wäre könnten sie mehr sagen. Was hatte sie nur durchgemacht? Was? Zelenka seufzte tief. „Ember hat dich wirklich lange gesucht", sagte er zu ihr und griff sich vorsichtig ihre Hand. „Er wollte bis zum Schluss nicht Aufgeben aber wir hatten einfach… Wir dachten du bist wirklich… Er wird bestimmt durchdrehen wenn er dich sieht. Wir sind alle so froh das du zurück bist." Er drückte ihre Hand, aber er wusste dass sie nichts spüren konnte. Beckett hatte ihr genug Schmerzmittel gegeben. „ich kann nicht fassen dass du zurück bist", Zelenka schniefte und wischte sich nun die aufkommenden Tränen weg. „Ich habe gehört dass die anderen eine riesen Party schmeißen wollen sobald du wieder Fit bist. Es taucht nicht immer jemand nach so einer Zeit einfach wieder auf. Das würde dir bestimmt gefallen. Ember wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen aber er hat bestimmt nichts dagegen." Zelenka war einfach so erleichtert dass sie sich nicht von Salawi verabschieden mussten. Sie war zurück. Sie war wieder da. Als die Stunden weiterzogen nickte Zelenka schließlich ein.

Nicht die Sonne weckte Ronon, sondern vier junge Frauen aus diesem Dorf. Sie wirkten Amüsiert und kicherten was ihn furchtbar aufregte. Die Vier führten ihn zu einer Scheune in welcher eine breite Badewanne stand die mit heißem Wasser befühlt war. Die Rauchschwaden stiegen auf und er wusste dass er wegen diesem Ritual ein Bad nehmen sollte. Und die Frauen… Überrascht war er schon und wollte die Frauen abschütteln, aber diese ließen nicht locker. „Ihr müsst! Es ist das Ritual! Damit ihr als wahrer Mann zurückkommen könnt."

Nun es gab schlimmeres, aber das… „Es wird kein Bad geben. Geht zu eurem Ältesten und sagt ihm das ich auf ihn warte."

Die Frauen erstarrten und sahen sich gegenseitig an, ehe sie alle hinaus eilten. Ronons seufzte tief verdammt was sollte das? Wer tat so etwas? Was sollte das für ein Ritual sein? Es dauerte nur Fünf Minuten da kam der Alte bereits zu ihm in die Scheune. „Ronon! Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Was sollte das? War das ein Scherz?"

„Die Frauen? Aber nein! Die Rituelle Waschung ist… Ein Geschenk aber es ist nicht so Wichtig. Wir können direkt weiter machen. Mein Sohn und seine Freunde begleiten dich zur unserer Frucht. Es gehört sich das die letzten die sich an der Frucht erfreut haben, es heute wieder tun, bevor ihr sie… Vernaschen könnt", lächelte der Alte amüsiert. Ronon presste seine Lippen zusammen und nickte schließlich. „Lasst es uns angehen." Ronon hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Etwas lief ihr total Falsch.

Eine gute Stunde später lief er hinter den Jungs her. Die Drei brüsteten sich mit irgendwelchen Jugendsünden an denen Ronon nicht interessiert war. „Was ist das für eine Frucht?" wollte Ronon schließlich wissen während er die Drei im Auge behielt. Die Drei sahen zu ihm und grinsten direkt. Sie verlangsamten ihre Schritte damit sie Gleichauf mit ihm waren. „Jetzt da wir bald da sind, sollten wir dich ohne hin einweihen. Du wirst die Frucht nicht Essen, aber zähmen." Wie der Junge anfing gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Sie wird sich nicht wehren keine sorge. Nach jeder Kost wird sie gesäubert."

Das klang überhaupt nicht gut. Ronon versuchte zu lächeln und sah auf den Weg vor sich. In kleiner Entfernung erkannte er ein großes Gestein und er hörte Wasser. „Da ist es." Ronon schritt nun wieder langsamer. Ihr Weg führte sie genau bis hier her. An eine Hart Felsvorsprung. Licht drang durch die Bäume und warf so ihre Bilder an die Felswand. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um und er konnte kein Wort sagen. Der ältere der Drei räusperte sich und lächelte zufrieden, während er auf den Felsvorsprung zuging. Der andere Junge sah Ronon an und erklärte ihm alles. „Wer das Monster zähmt wird zum Mann." Ronon sagte gar nichts. Vor ihm nahe der Felswand lag ein verkommenes etwas. Knochig, dürr. Er sah, keine Angst von ihr Ausgehen. Sie saß einfach da als der Junge auf sie zukam. Ronon hatte kein Mitleid aber das… Das war…

„Seit sehr vielen Monden ist sie hier", erzählte der Junge. „Sie fiel vom Himmel und wir bezähmen sie seit her. So haben wir diese Monster im griff. So haben wir keine Angst vor ihnen."

Ronon blinzelte als der ältere Junge dem Etwas das bisschen Stoff wegriss und sie wiederstandlos auf die Seite blickte, als wäre sie nicht da. Das war es. Das war die Frucht. Eine Wraith. En Weibchen. Sie bezähmte das Weibchen um ihre Stärke zu demonstrieren. Sie sah unheimlich Jung aus. Viel zu Jung. Ihre Haut zeigte Narben und jeder vernarbte Schnitt zeigte eine Geschichte. Die Wraith gab ein Mucks von sich als der ältere seine Hose auszog und ihre Beine spreizte. Er keifte sie an, aber Ronon sah keine Regung in ihr. Seine Hand war schneller wie er denken konnte, da hatte er seine Waffe in den Händen und schoss auf alle Drei Jungs. Stöhnend keuchten diese Bewusstlos zur Seite. Er richtete die Waffe auch auf das Weibchen und jetzt sah sie ihn tatsächlich an. Außer Tränen erkannte er nichts darin. Er sollte sie besser töten, also kam er näher. Die Wraith setzte sich langsam auf und zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper, während sie weiter weinte. Sie spürte dass er sie töten würde… Weinte sie vor Erleichterung? Aber wieso ließ sie so etwas mit sich machen? Oder… Sie sah Jung aus. Vielleicht konnte sie sich noch nicht nähren. Aber wie lange war sie hier und warum machte man so etwas? Ronon entriegelte seine Waffe und zielte damit auf ihren Kopf, aber er konnte nicht abdrücken. Sie saß da vor ihm, vollkommen Nackt, zitternd und weinend, aber er hörte kein laut. Sie war vollkommen Willenlos. Fluchend steckte er seine Waffe ein. Ihre Hände waren mit einer Kette an der Wand befestigt. „Ich mache dich Frei und du ziehst dich dann an. Wenn du etwas versucht töte ich dich verstanden? Hast du mich verstanden?" fragte er sie und ging in die Hocke, damit er nach ihren Händen greifen konnte. Als er die Fesseln löste spürte er ihren Blick auf sich und sah sie flüchtig an, während er weiter mit den Ketten kämpfte. „Was?" fragte er gereizt. „Kannst du nicht sprechen?" aber die Wraith senkte nur ihren Blick und als ihre Fesseln gelöst waren, konnte er die Narben an ihren Gelenken sehen. Sie musste seit Jahrzehnten diese Ketten getragen haben. „Zieh dich an. Los." De Wraith zitterte, griff dann aber nach dem bisschen Stoff und zog es sich wieder an. Es ähnelte mehr einem Sack das Löcher für Kopf und Arme hatte. Ronon erhob sich sofort und schnalzte mit seiner Zunge. „Du läufst vor mir. Wir gehen zum Stargate."

„Ehh eh", hörte er sie sagen. Es waren mehr Luftzüge, was ihn verwirrte. Also sah er sie wieder an. Sie deutete auf den Felsen. „Eh!"

„Sag bloß da sind mehr."

„Eh!" sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, zumindest wirkte es so, deshalb griff sie nach Ronons Arm und zog daran. Ronon hätte fast ihre Hand weg geschlagen und nickte dann schließlich. Also gut. Ich soll da hin? Ich sehe nach." Es schien ihr Wichtig zu sein den Leben kehrte in ihre Knochen zurück. Also ging er vor und um schritt den Felsen, nur um dann stehen zu bleiben. Hinter dem Felsen befand sich eine Grube. Die Grube war Gefüllt mit Knochen. Große Knochen. Große und… Was lag da? Ronon musste in die Hocke gehen und genauer reinsehen, aber dann erkannte er einen verwesenden kleinen Körper und daneben kleine Knochen. Als er hinter sich sah, wusste er das sie darauf wartete das er diese… Was hatte sich hier abgespielt? Hatten diesen Menschen etwa die Wraith hier an Ketten gehalten? Und… Er schluckte und erhob sich. Als er zurück kam stand die junge rau aufgeregt da und lächelte, ehe sie mit beiden Händen auf ihre Brust deutete „Eh? Eh!" machte sie und sah hinter ihm. Verdammt. Dachte sie etwas… Das die anderen auf dieser Seite… Leben würden? Sein Blick glitt zu den Ketten. Ja. Sie waren zu Kurz um weg zu kommen. „Nein", sagte Ronon daher und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Die Wraith blickte ihn verwirrt an und traute sich kaum selbst zu laufen. Ihre Beine waren Wackelig und weil ihr Kleid so kurz war, konnte Ronon erkennen warum. Sie war vermutlich über sehr viele Jahre nur an dieser Stelle angekettet gewesen. Er selbst blieb stehen wo er war und als die Frau um die Ecke des Felsen ging, hörte er wieder seltsame Geräusche. Vollkommen verstört kam sie wieder zurück und griff sich an ihren Hals, als würde sie keine Luft bekommen während größere Tränen über ihre Wange liefen. Ja, wollte Ronon ihr sagen. Ja die anderen sind Tod und lagen nur wenige Meter von dir in einer Grube und die Vaterlosen Kinder die du in dieser Zeit hier geboren hast, wurden dort einfach entsorgt. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er kein Mitleid mit Wraiths gehabt. Aber diese Frau nahm ihm gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sie sah aus als würde sie jetzt auch sterben wollen. Als sie auf ihre Knie brach, kam ihm eine Idee. Es könnte sie nach Atlantis bringen und sie dann zu Amalia schaffen. Vielleicht würde sie ihm dann vergeben. Denn das Ding das hier auf dem Boden kauerte zu retten war eine gute Sache. Das konnte selbst er sagen. Also holte er tief Luft, überwand sich selbst und nahm die zerbrechliche Frau auf seine Arme. Sie sprach nicht, weil sie wohl nicht sprechen konnte. Ihr Körper wurde schlaff in seinen Armen. Vermutlich war das alles jetzt zu viel für sie.


	18. Sa-La-Wi

Ronon wusste das die Drei Halbstarken noch für gute zwei Stunde außer Gefecht gesetzt waren. Für ihn stand fest das er wieder hier her kommen würde, aber erst einmal musste er die Kleine hier wegbringen. Er spürte ihr Gewicht fast kaum. Sie war Unterernährt und relativ Klein für eine Wraith. Seine Gedanken schwankten zurück zu der Grube. Die Erinnerung an die verweste Babyleiche ließ sein Magen umdrehen. Wer wusste schon wie lange sie genau da angekettet war und wie viele Kinder sie auf diese Welt gebracht hatte von diesen Dorfleuten. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt dass die Kinder noch Leben würden? Oder ihre Wraithgefährten? Er hatte an ihren Händen gesehen dass sie sich noch nicht nähren konnte. Darum hatte sie so viele Narben. Sie konnte nicht heilen. Als Ronon in der Nähe des Gates ankam blickte er sich ganz genau um. Er musste es versuchen. Also legte Ronon die Wraith auf dem Boden ab und schritt auf das Gate zu. Die Sonne schien Hell, es war keine Wolke zu sehen und es war still. Also wählte er Atlantis an und wartete sendete seinen Code durch. Anschließend holte Ronen tief Luft und begab sich zu dem Weibchen um sie wieder auf seine Arme zu nehmen. Das Weibchen schlief immer noch tief und Ronon fragte sich ob sie auch so ruhig schlafen würde, wenn sie wüsste was er getan hatte. Wie viele er von ihrer Art getötet hatte. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte einen leicht Menschlich Hautfarbenden Ton. Ihr schmutziges Haar war Schwarz wie die Nacht. Vermutlich war ihr Schiff hier abgestürzt. Vor langer Zeit. Mit festen Schritten trat er auf das Thor zu und verschwand aus dieser Hölle die sie als ihr Leben kannte.

Ronon durchschritt das Sternentor und als er auf der anderen Seite ankam, eilte ihm bereits John entgegen. „Ronon du… Wer ist das?" Sheppard war sofort in den Gateraum gekommen als es hieß das Ronon kommen würde. Er hatte ihn eine Weile nicht gesehen und sich deshalb gefreut, aber als er das Wesen in seinen Armen sah war er einfach nur verwirrt. „Ich habe sie gefunden. Sie muss auf eine Krankenstation."

„Ja sicher komm." Sheppard schritt vor und hörte wie Ronon ihm folgte. „Woolsey ist Aktuell in einer Besprechung er kommt sicher später dazu aber sag mal wer ist das? WO hast du sie gefunden?" sie sah furchtbar aus!

„Ich erzähle gleich alles." Ronon wusste das er Beckett auch alles noch einmal Berichten müsste und er wollte es einfach nicht zwei Mal tun. Als sie die Krankenstation erreichten legte er die Frau langsam ab. Sheppard hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund und als Beckett sprachlos dazu kam holte Ronon tief Luft. „Das ist eine Wraith!" sagte Beckett direkt und zog sich bereits Handschuhe an, ehe er in die Gänge kam und näher an die Patientin trat. „Ja das ist eine Wraith. Ich war auf der Suche nach… Absurditäten", erzählte Ronon und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Dabei fand ich die Kleine."

„Was ist mit ihr… Weist du etwas?" fragte Beckett direkt und besah sich erst nur die offensichtlichen Verletzungen. Auch ihre Handgelenke.

„Ja." Ronon schnaufte leicht und sah Sheppard an, bevor er wieder Beckett beobachtete. „Kurz gesagt soweit ich das beurteilen kann, war sie sehr lange angekettet gewesen und die Männer des Dorfes haben sie öfters Mal bestiegen."

„Sie wurde…" Beckett griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand. „Sie ist sehr Jung."

„Ja", meinte Ronon direkt und schwieg nun wieder. „Ich glaube sie kann nicht sprechen. Aus ihrem Mund kam Sprichwörtlich nur heiße Luft."

„hm… Das muss ich mir gleich alles in Ruhe ansehen. Zu erst gebe ich ihr eine Spritze damit sie tief schläft."

„Ich weiß nicht", fing Ronon an, „Ob das Wichtig ist. Sie hat wohl Kinder geboren. Eine menge Kinder. Ich fand ihre Knochen nicht weit von ihrem… Platz."

„Hat sie die da etwa reingeschmissen?!" fragte John irritiert nach.

„Nein. Sie…" Ronon dachte an den Moment zurück. „Als sie Frei war, wollte sie das ich dort hingehe um ihnen zu helfen denke ich. Ich glaube sie dachte das sie Leben würden."

Beckett presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Sie muss ein ziemliches Trauma durchgemacht haben. Ronon würdest du mir später alles noch einmal genauer erklären? Dann kann ich ihr am Besten helfen."  
„Meinetwegen." Ronon verließ das Zimmer zusammen mit John. „Scheiße",

„Ja. Ich wollte sie umbringen", erzählte Ronon. „Ihr Leid wäre vorüber gewesen."

„Das hätte auch zu dir gepasst aber das hier… Wieso hast du sie mitgebracht?"

Ronon sagte lange nichts. „Mein Neffe, oder vielleicht irgendwann meine Nichte hätten genauso enden können. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihnen dann jemand auch helfen würde. Sheppard die haben sie wie Tiere bestiegen. Nichts und niemand hat das verdient." John nickte leicht und seufzte tief. „Aber es ist schön das du hier bist und es ist auch schön zu sehen das du das Richtige getan hast. Jetzt haben wir gleich zwei gute Neuigkeiten."

„Zwei?"

„Ja." Sheppard lächelte. „Salawi ist wieder da. Wir haben sie gefunden oder besser gesagt sie uns."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Ich zeig es dir. Sie war unser kleines Wunder. Wir haben sie letzte Nacht kurz vor Sonnenuntergang gefunden", erzählte Sheppard. „Sie hat das Gate Mindestens Vier mal angewählt und dann kam nichts mehr, also haben wir nachgesehen wer das war. Sie hatte Glück. Beckett meinte das sie diese Verletzungen so nicht hätte überstehen können." Als Sheppard in Salawis Krankenzimmer ging, entdeckte Ronon Zelenka auf dem Stuhl sitzend vor. „Oh Hallo", begrüßte der Wissenschaftler die Gruppe und stand direkt auf. „Seit ihr jetzt hier? Dann gehe ich mir schnell Essen holen."

„Sicher hol dir was zum Essen" sagte Sheppard und als Zelenka gegangen war trat Ronon näher an das Bett. Sie sah ebenso komplett fertig aus. Diese Blutergüsse unter ihren Augen… „Ein Schädelbruch", erzählte John Kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist bisher noch nicht aufgewacht. Sie muss wohl komplett fertig sein."

„So sieht sie auch aus John."

Sheppard musterte Ronon eine ganze Weile lange lang, ehe er wieder zurück zu Salawi schaute. „Wir sind froh sie gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas von den anderen beiden vermissten. Vielleicht bekommen wir bald Antworten. Und bei dir? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus."  
„Die wollten das ich mit dieser Wraith schlafe", erzählte Ronon plötzlich. „Sie nannten es von der Frucht kosten. Als ich sie da gefunden habe und dieser junge Typ seine Hose runter zog damit er sie… Ihre Augen waren Leer John. Ich sah keinen Wiederstand, keine Hoffnung. Nichts. Ich weiß dass sie ein Wraiths ist und diese Wesen sind in meinen Augen einfach Monster aber… Sie ist so Jung und Die Art wie sie da angekettet war." Ronon sah nun Sheppard endlich an. „Das soll niemand durchleben müssen."

„Du hast ihr Leben gerettet Ronon. Das wird sie dir nie vergessen."

„Ich denke sie wird alle Menschen bald vergessen wollen nachdem was passiert ist."

„So wie du alle Wraith vergessen willst?"

„Ja." Ronon schwieg nun wieder. „Wo wir von diesen Wesen sprechen, wissen die anderen das Salawi gefunden wurde?"

„Wir haben ein Signal ausgesandet. Wir wissen nicht wann sie es sehen werden."

„Hm… Ich denke sie sollten dann das Mädchen mitnehmen."

„Salawi?"

„Nein ich meine das Weibchen."

„Glaub mir die werden sie mitnehmen ohne dass wir Großartig etwas sagen müssen. Frauen sind ja Mangelware bei denen."

Ember lag in seinem Zimmer und hatte einen Arm über seine Augen gelegt. Es war zwar dunkel aber er musste und wollte sich konzentrieren. In seinen Ohren steckten zwei schmale Kopfhörer und in seiner freien Hand hielt er einen IPod fest umklammert. Ganz zu beginn als Ayesha begonnen hatte zu ihm zu kommen, hatte sie ihm ihren IPod geschenkt. Darauf hatte sie ihm erklärt was Musik war. Sie erzählte dass sie diese Musik hörte und ihr jedes Lieb Wichtig sei, und dann kam das Geschenk. Ein Titel war ebenso Musik. Die schönste von allen. Herzschläge. Er erinnerte sich das er ihr gesagt hatte das ihm dieser Titel am besten gefiel. Es sei das schönste Lied von allen und sie wurde verlegen. Es war ihr Herzschlag. Sie hatte es aufnehmen lassen damit er in Schlaflosennächten zur Ruhe finden sollte. Es war ihrer. Hier in seinen Händen hielt er das Kostbarste das er besaß. Das letzte von Ayesha. Das schönste von ihr. Tief Luft holend entspannte er sich und senkte seinen Arm. Ihre Herztöne waren gleichmäßig und beruhigen. So beruhigend. Es brachte ihn in Gedanken immer an den Abend zurück, als er seinen Kopf auf ihrer Brust gelegt hatte um diesen zu lauschen. Er konnte ihre Umarmung spüren. Ihre Wärme. Lächelnd öffnete er seine Augen und fand sich in seinem Zimmer wieder. Es war warm, aber ihm fehlte es an jeder Wärme. Wann würde das vorbei gehen? Es waren Drei Monate. Fast einen davon verbrachte er hier auf dem Hive, aber die Anwesenheit von Jennifer und Amalia machten alles nur schlimmer. Er wollte am liebsten gehen, aber er wusste das seine Hilfe hier gebraucht wurde. Seine Arbeit lenkte ihn ein wenig ab. Wem wollte er auch irgendetwas vormachen? Als die Aufnahme von Salawis Herzschlag stoppte und ein anderer Titel gespielt wurde, fragte er sich immer noch welche Sprache das war. Er verstand einige Titel nicht. Aber die Melodie war… Angenehm. Es entspannte ihn zu wissen das er etwas hörte das Salawi auch gehört hatte. Er hatte sogar ihr Lieblingslied herausgefunden. Ein Titel hat sie Mehrfach angehört und er hörte ihn sich ebenso oft an. Musik. Eine Kunst die unter seines gleichen so gut wie nicht auftauchte. Er hatte Ayesha schon Summen gehört. Wenn sie nachts in seinem Zimmer gewartet hatte bis er kam, war sie in seinem Nest gelegen und hatte gesummt. Dabei las sie ein Buch oder hing einfach ihren Gedanken nach. Sie mochte Musik und er war fasziniert davon. Fasziniert von ihr. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wuchs an. Umso intensiver er sich mit ihren Dingen beschäftigte, umso furchtbarer ging es ihm. Aber er wollte sich genauso beschäftigen. Es war seine persönliche Strafe weil er sie hatte gehen lassen. Langsam erhob er sich und zog die Kopfhörer aus seinen Ohren. Wie sollte er so ein Leben ertragen? Warum bei allen Sternen dieser Galaxie, hatte er sich nur so Früh Verliebt? Jetzt war er wie gelähmt. Nichts ging mehr. „Ember?" Bonewhites Stimme ließ ihn aufmerken und sofort versteckte er seinen IPod unter seinem Kissen. „Was ist?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Konnte man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?! Als er keine Antwort gab öffnete Bonewhite die Türe und trat in das Zimmer. Er betrachtete Ember lange und schweigend. Bonewhite hatte die Nachricht von Zelenka empfangen und er wusste nicht wie er seinem Freund mitteilen sollte… Zunächst schloss Bonewhite die Türe wieder. „Steh auf Bruder."  
„Was ist jetzt los?!" Ember erhob sich Nervös. Was sollte jetzt kommen? Er sah an seinem Blick dass etwas komplett nicht stimmte und Ember ertrug keine weitere schlechte Nachricht. Bonewhite wusste das und dachte ganz genau nach. „Atlantis hat uns Kontaktiert. Die Menschen bräuchten Unterstützung und haben nach dir gefragt."

„Nein." Ember drehte Bonewhite den Rücken zu und verschränkte dabei seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. „Die Königin ist Einverstanden eigentlich hast du keine Wahl. Wir bringen dich auf den nächsten Planeten und von dort wirst du abgeholt."

„Ich habe nichts dazu zusagen?"

„Du wirst gebraucht." Bonewhite sagte Ember nichts von Salawi aus einem Grund. Ember würde komplett ausrasten und er konnte sich vorstellen das es für ihn wesentlich… Angenehmer ist sie selbst zu sehen. So würde Ember Zweifeln bis zu dem Punkt an welchem er sie sehen konnte. Das wollte er ihm ersparen. *Zieh dir deine guten Sachen an und komm. Beeil dich.*  
Seine guten Sachen? Würden sie auf der Atlantis mit anderen Hives Kontakt aufnehmen? Ember knurrte fast und begab sich zu seinem Schrank, ehe er seine besten Sachen herausholte. Er zog eine Lederhose und darüber ein etwas längeres Oberteil mit Kragen. Sowohl am Arm und auch am kragen glitzerte der Stoff. Wäre er auf dem Hive, wäre das alles was er anziehen würde, aber da er einen längeren Weg vor sich hatte, nahm er aus seinen langen Mantel mit.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand Bonewhite ebenso bereit da. *Ich bringe dich mit runter.*

„Hm." Ember sagte nichts dazu. Auf dem ganzen Weg bis zu dem Planeten schwieg er und hielt eine Hand in seinem Mantel in welchem er Salawis IPod festhielt. Bonewhite blickte flüchtig zu Ember und war nach wie vor sicher mit seiner Entscheidung. Ember sollte erst dort fahren was los war. Als sie den besagten Planeten erreichten stand Major Lorne bereits dort. Für Ember war es kein gutes Gefühl diesen Menschen zu setzten. Warum lebte er? Warum hatte er es geschafft? „Dr. Keller wird in zwei Tagen nachkommen", sagte Bonewhite als erster. „Ember ist bisher nicht eingeweiht." Ember und der Major blickten Bonewhite an. Beide mit unterschiedlichen Gesichtszügen. „Worin bin ich nicht eingeweiht?!"

„Das erfährst du auf Atlantis", Lorne hatte sofort verstanden warum Bonewhite nichts gesagt hatte. Und er unterstützte das ebenso. So sobald Sie weg sind", fing Major Lorne an. „Können wir los."

„Immer noch Vorsichtig?" fragte Bonewhite, ehe er Ember ansah und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. *Ich weiß das es schwer für dich ist.* Damit ging er dann zurück zu seinem Schiff und stieg dort ein. Sollte Salawi wirklich Leben… Lächelnd startete er die Maschinen.

„Okay!" sagte Major Lorne indessen. „Ember dreh dich bitte um damit wir das Gate anwählen können."

„Ich kenne eure Adresse bereits", was für Idioten. Ember schritt selbst zur Kontrolltafel und wählte Atlantis an. Lorne seufzte tief. Das passierte wenn man feinde zu lange bei sich leben ließ. Aber Ember war kein Feind. Lorne musterte ihn genau und nickte schließlich. „Wir können durch", sagte ein Soldat hinter Lorne.

„Welches Problem habt ihr?" wollte Ember schließlich wissen während er und Lorne gemeinsam auf das Gate zu schritten. „Ein Problem ist es eher weniger." Lorne schritt als erster durch das Gate und wartete auf der anderen Seite auf Ember. „Was ist es dann?"

„Kenny hat dir nichts gesagt?"

„Kenny?"

„Dein Freund von eben."

Bonewhite. Nannte man ihn hier etwa Kenny? Wie lächerlich. „Nein. Er meinte nur ich soll hier herkommen."

„Verstehe… Major Sheppard. Teyla." Begrüßte Lorne die beiden als erstes als sie auf sie beide zukamen. „Ember ist jetzt hier und noch nicht eingeweiht."

„Oh". Teyla sah von Lorne nun lächelnd zu Ember, aber der Wraith sah ihr an, das sie gestresst wirkte. „Schön dich zusehen Ember."

„ich denke wir können ab hier übernehmen", sagte Sheppard und winkte den Wachen leicht zu, damit diese ihnen nicht folgen würden. Teyla schritt bereits Los und Ember folgte ihr angespannt. „Bonewhite hielt es nicht für nötig warum ich mit solcher Eile hier her kommen sollte? Ist etwas mit Zelenka?" war ihm nun auch etwas wiederfahren? Ember ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung. Pass auf…"

„Ember?" Zelenka kam gerade auf den Gang als er Sheppard und Teyla zusammen mit Ember dort laufen sah. Sofort eilte er auf die gruppe zu und gab Sheppard und Teyla keine Chance den Mund zu öffnen. „Ember na endlich! Komm warum trödelst du so?!"

„Scheiße", murmelte Sheppard und Ember verstand einfach nur Bahnhof. Als Zelenka dann vor ihm stehen blieb griff er nach seinem Ärmel. „Zelenka wart-" fing Teyla an aber Zelenka sprach aufgebracht weiter. „Es geht ihr schlecht vielleicht kannst du ihr helfen, wenn du Lebensenergie brauchst nimm es von mir, aber"

„Was?" Ember war vollkommen verwirrt genauso wie Sheppard und Teyla nun. „Ihr geht es schlechter?!"fragte die Frau und presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Ja eine Hirnblutung sie wollen sie operieren aber wenn Ember da ist dann kann er sie doch heilen!"

„Scheiße!" sagte Sheppard wieder und holte tief Luft.

Nur Ember kapierte nichts und suchte Antworten in Zelenkas Blick. Dieser Geruch an ihm… Dieser Geruch nach… Jasmin… „Worauf wartest du! Ayesha könnte sterben! Beeil dich!"

Ayesha. Sein Herz sprang ihm beinahe aus der Brust und seine ganze Haltung wurde wackelig, ehe er von Zelenka zu der Türe blickte aus welcher der Wissenschaftler gekommen war. Sein Magen überschlug sich und er wusste nicht was er glauben sollte. Hatte er richtig gehört? Ayesha? Ayesha… Der Geruch nach Jasmin an Zelenka. Sie war… Ember konnte gar nicht verhindern da eilte er bereits auf das besagte Zimmer zu und entdeckte Beckett vor dem Bett einer… Er konnte sie nicht erkennen. Ember musste nah an das Bett treten und fauchte den Arzt und die Krankenpfleger entsprechend an, damit diese abstand hielten. Erschrocken wichen diese zurück und dann als er das Bett für sich hatte, blickte er hinunter. Nur seine Selbstbeherrschung hielt ihn auf den Beinen. Ja. Ja es ging ihr sehr schlecht. Ember griff mit der linken Hand nach ihrem Krankenhaushemd, ehe er ohne nachdenken seine rechte Hand auf ihre Brust legte. War er durchgedreht? War das hier echt? Dass die anderen nun auch in das Zimmer kamen, nahm Ember gar nicht wahr. Er konzentrierte sich darauf ihr Leben einzuhauchen und erspürte ihre ganzen Verletzungen. Es würde nicht alles auf einmal heilen. Die ganz schweren Verletzungen würden noch ein wenig zeit brauchen aber… Geschwächt ließ er von Salawi ab und musste sich mit seiner linken Hand am Bett abstützen. Ihre Schwellungen im Gesicht waren verschwunden. Die blauen Flecke nur noch hauchzart zu sehen. Beckett kam nun endlich näher und untersuchte sie direkt noch einmal. „Das ist immer wieder… Unglaublich. Ich muss sie gleich einmal richtig Untersuchen aber…"

„Der Bruch an ihrem Rücken ist noch nicht ganz verheilt", sagte Ember nun ruhig. „Alles andere ist verheilt."

„Du kannst also so etwas erspüren… Okay. Gut. Ich schaue dann… Später mal nach ihr." Ember blickte ihm nach und sah dann wieder zurück zu Ayesha. „Wie?" flüsterte er und wagte es kaum seine Finger auf ihre Wange zu legen, aber sie war tatsächlich da. „Wie?" wollte er wissen und spähte langsam zu den anderen rüber.

„Wir wissen es nicht Ember", sagte Zelenka. „Sie wählte unser Gate an und wir fanden sie dann so. Sie ist jetzt noch nicht solange hier. Sie muss… Sehr verwirrt gewesen sein."

„Dr. Beckett vermutet dass sie zuvor schon eine Kopfverletzung erlitten hatte", erzählte Teyla mitfühlend. „Wir denken dass sie vergessen hatte wie sie nach Hause kommen kann. Genaueres wissen wir erst wenn sie aufwacht." Teyla sah zu wie Ember ihr über das Haar strich und gar nicht wusste wo er sie zu erst berühren sollte, darum kam sie langsam näher und hielt seine Hand nun fest. „Halte ihre Hand. Sie wird bald aufwachen."

„Ja." Ember fühlte sich wieder etwas stabiler, weshalb er sich leicht auf das Bett setzte um ihr so nah wie möglich zu sein, ehe er ihre Hand ergriff. „Sie lebt?"  
*Sie lebt", bestätigte Teyla ihn in Gedanken und berührte leicht seine Schulter. „Ich denke wir lassen sie beide alleine."

„Danke", hörte die Gruppe Ember noch sagen bevor sie gingen. „Danke."

„Bedank dich bei Ayesha. Sie hat es zurück geschafft", sagte Sheppard aber er wusste was Ember gemeint hatte. Als Ember dann endlich alleine mit Ayesha war erzitterte er innerlich. Sie lebte. Sie war hier. „Ich habe etwas…" Ember griff in seine Tasche und suchte nach dem IPod ehe er ihn heraus holte und die Kopfhörer vorsichtig in ihr Ohr steckte. Anschließend spielte er ihr Lieblings Lied ab und griff sich wieder ihre Hand. Sie war plötzlich wieder da und Ember wusste das er sie nie wieder gehen lassen würde. Niemals mehr. Diese Verletzungen die sie hatte… Wie sie ausgesehen hat. Er würde alles dafür tun damit ihr nie wieder etwas Derartiges passieren würde. Sanft hob er ihre Hand an und küsste diese lange. *Wach auf. Wach auf* flehte er in Gedanken. *Lass mich deine Augen sehen.* Äußerlich sah man Ember kaum eine Regung an aber innerlich glühte er wie verrückt.

Salawis Sinne kehrten langsam wieder zurück. Ihre Schmerzen waren wie verfolgen. War sie Tod? Sie musste gestorben sein. Anders konnte sie sich ihre Besserung nicht erklären. Als sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen fiel ihr das noch recht schwer, weshalb sie es sein ließ und tief Luft holte. Ihr Gehör wurde schärfer. Etwas bewegte sich neben ihr. Was war das? Wieder gab sie sich einen Ruck und seufzte leicht. Es war Hell. Blinzelnd schloss sie nochmals ihre Augen und zwang sich dann diese offen zu halten. Was berührte sie da? „Hm?" Warte. WO war sie?

„Ayesha." Diese Stimme. Ayesha schloss sofort ihre Augen und zitterte. „Wie fühlst du dich?" diese Stimme… Ember? Wie war das möglich? Wie? Wo war sie? War sie… Halluzinierte sie wieder? Sie spürte wie eine Hand sich an ihre Wange legte. „Ayesha?"

„Ember?" flüsterte sie und wagte es nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen. „Träume… Ich?"

„Nein."

„Das hast du mir so oft gesagt… Und es war immer ein Traum. Immer…"

Ember sah Tränen aus ihren Augen treten. Was hatte sie durchmachen müssen? Wo war sie gewesen? Langsam wischte er ihre Tränen weg. „Sieh mich an."

„Nein…" er würde einfach verschwinden. So wie immer. Sie wollte noch ein wenig Träumen… Nur ein wenig… Vor Kummer holte die Müdigkeit sie wieder ein. Als sie einschlief fuhr Ember ihr sanft durch das Haar und holte tief Luft. Sie brauchte diesen Schlaf. Langsam erhob er sich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der direkt neben ihrem Bett stand. Ihre Stimme klang Kräftig. Wenn sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, würde sie alles besser verstehen.

Salawi erwachte fast drei Stunden später noch einmal. Dieses Mal waren ihre Augen sofort offen und sie sah sich irritiert um. Dieses Zimmer… Sie lag… Sie lag auf etwas weichem… Ein Bett? Das war Atlantis! Ihr Herz raste sofort und sie versuchte mehr… Zu… Sehen… Ihr Atem hielt an, als sie Ember im Stuhl sitzen sah. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Hände zusammen gefaltet. Er meditierte. Ember. Das war wirklich Ember. „Du bist nicht Tod oder?" Embers Augen öffneten sich schnell und sofort sah er sie an. „Weit davon weg", antwortete er leise und setzte sich nun zu ihr an das Bett, dabei griff er sich ihre Hand. Salawi nickte und spürte Tränen über ihre Wange laufen. „Du warst Anständig", sagte sie plötzlich und versuchte traurig zu lächeln. „Du bist hier geblieben bis ich zurückgekommen bin."

Ember presste seine Lippen zusammen und sagte ihr erst einmal nicht das er gegangen war. Aber jetzt war er ja hier. Jetzt war er hier bei ihr. „Was du dir wünschst, erfülle ich dir." Er hob ihre Hand und presste seine Lippen gegen diese.

Ayesha konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm nehmen, ihr ganzer Magen kribbelte wie verrückt. „Dann… Dann wünsche ich mir einen Kuss. Deinen Kuss."

Für Menschen war ein Kuss so viel wie für Wraiths sich Mental zu verbinden. Es hatte einen unglaublichen Stellenwert. Ember lächelte nun und küsste ihre Handfläche ein weiteres Mal. Er wusste dass er sie damit wütend machte und genau das wollte er sehen. Allerdings lächelte Salawi dieses Mal einfach nur. „Hast du mir geholfen?" fragte sie leise. „Seit Monaten ist mir nicht schlecht und mein Kopf dreht sich nicht."

„Wo warst du?" fragte Ember nun zurück. „Ich habe dich gesucht. Ich bin bis in die Höhle vorgedrungen aber ich fand nur Blut. Ich habe diesen Planeten abgesucht. Du warst nicht da… Ich…"

„Shhh…" sagte Salawi sofort und drückte seine Hand. „Ich weiß nicht wo ich war Ember", gab sie zu. „Ich war nicht mehr auf diesen Planeten ich habe keine Ahnung… Ich glaube das andere Menschen mich fanden. Und ich… Ehrlich gesagt liegt alles im Dunkeln. Ich hatte Angst ich wusste das ich… Angst hatte und bin irgendwann Weggelaufen." Ayesha versuchte sich zu erinnern aber es kam nichts wirklich zurück. „Ich hatte meinen Kopf schwer verletzt als die Höhle eingestürzt war. Ich erinnere mich im groben nur an die letzten Wochen als ich von Planet zu Planet gereist bin. Ich hatte alles vergessen Ember. Ich konnte mir keinerlei Symbole oder Zahlen merken. Alles war weg. Alles. Ich vergaß manchmal sogar wo ich war und…"  
„Es ist okay." Ember beugte sich vor und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf. „Es ist okay."

„Du dachtest ich bin Tod? Oder?" fragte sie zweifelnd leise nach. Ember schloss seine Augen als sie das fragte und dachte an die Qualen zurück die er empfunden hatte. „Ich hatte es annehmen müssen, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben."

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich hatte Menschen, Wraith irgendetwas finden wollen, das mich zurück bringt. I-Ich habe die ganze Zeit an dich denken müssen. Nachts war es so Kalt Ember. Ich wollte zurück in dein Nest. Die Erinnerung daran hat mich aufgewärmt aber…"

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

„Doch ich…"

„Es war nicht deine Schuld Salawi." Ember war so erschöpft und Hungrig. Aber gerade sehnte er sich nicht nach ihre kalte Elektrizität. Er hatte Angst ihren Körper anzustrengen. Er würde mit Zelenka vorlieb nehmen müssen, aber er wusste dass dieser Im helfen würde. „Nichts war deine Schuld."  
Ayesha wollte ihn berühren. Darum löste sie ihre Hand von seiner und versuchte sich aufzurichten als ein Schmerz ihren ganzen Körper lahm legte. Stöhnend fiel sie fast vom Bett, aber Ember hielt sie sofort fest. „Was… Ist das", keuchte sie und zitterte als sie wieder gerade lag. Ihre Beine. Ihre Beine sie spürte… „W-Warum kann ich meine Beine nicht spüren?"

Ember presste seine Lippen zusammen und holte tief Luft. „Ich konnte nicht jede Verletzung in dir heilen. Ich versuche es später noch einmal."

„Welche? Was…"

„Dein Wirbelsäulenknochen ist gebrochen und dein Rückenmark ist verletzt", klärte er sie auf. „Ich werde versuchen es zu heilen. Bleib einfach liegen."

„Was? Aber…" Salawi bekam leichte Panik. „Und wenn du es nicht kannst? Wenn… Bin I-ich dann… Ich spüre sie nicht Ember!"

„Wir finden eine Lösung", sagte er entschieden. „Und selbst wenn es viel Zeit benötigt, du wirst wieder laufen können."

Ayesha sah ihn seine durchdringenden Augen und nickte langsam. Sie hatte Angst aber wenn er das sagte… Er würde ja nicht leichtfertig so etwas sagen. Er würde einen Weg finden. Langsam nickte sie und sah ihn mit wildschlagendem Herzen an. „Ich schaffe das", meinte sie entschlossen. „Mit einem so intelligenten Wissenschaftler an meiner Seite kann mir ja nichts passieren, oder?" versuchte sie ihre Angst weg zu stecken und lächelte warm. Ember seufzte und dachte einen Moment lang nach, ehe er aufstand und sich seinen Mantel auszog. „Was machst du?" hörte er Salawi fragen, aber er Antwortete ihr nicht. Als er das störende Ding weg hatte besah er sich das Bett. Es würde sehr eng werden.

Ayesha war überrascht als Ember sie ansah und schräg lächelte, bevor er sich seitlich auf ihr Bett legte. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ab damit er besseren halt hatte und die andere legte er um ihre Taille. Salawi konnte sich zwar nicht großartig bewegen, aber sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm der sie hielt. „Dein Nest ist immer noch bequemer."  
„Sobald du hier raus darfst lege ich dich in mein Nest und lasse dich nie wieder gehen."

„Das klingt gruselig wenn man bedenkt dass ich Aktuell nicht laufen kann."

„Gut du solltest dich fürchten", sagte Ember leise und rückte so vor das er seine Stirn an ihre lehnen konnte, da sie ihn ansah. „Schließlich bin ich dein schlimmster Feind."  
Ayesha musste lächeln holte tief Luft, während sie ihm genau in die Augen sah. „Mein schlimmster Feind?" fragte sie leise zurück. „Ich sehe keinen Feind."

„Was siehst du dann?"

„Dich." Salawi schloss ihre Augen und neigte ihr Kopf etwas vor damit sie ihre Nase an seine streifen konnte. „Nur dich."

Ember behielt seine Augen geöffnet und gewährte es ihr ihn so zu berühren. Ihre Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt. Er erinnerte sich daran ihr gesagt zu haben dass er sie erst küssen würde, wenn sie es verdient hätte. Er hatte es bereut gezögert zu haben. „Was siehst du noch?" flüsterte Ember nach einem Moment. „Fürchtest du dich nicht… Sa-La-Wi?" fragte er weiter während er nun seinen Kopf etwas vorbeugte und dann ganz vorsichtig ihre Lippen mit seinen berührte. Es war nur flüchtig Auenblick und aber er reichte aus um einen Stromschlag durch Embers Körper zu stoßen. Jetzt schloss er seine Augen und suchte direkt wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen und dieses Mal löste er den Kuss nicht sofort. Dieses Mal ließ er seine Lippen genau da wo sie hingehörten. Nur nebenbei spürte er wie Ayesha seine Hand drückte und seinen Kuss mit ebenso großer Sehnsucht erwiderte. Sie war hier in seinen Armen. Nichts würde sie jetzt von ihm reißen können. Wenn sie es wünschte würde er seinen Platz an ihrer Seite einnehmen und da sein wo sie wäre. Ember ließ den zarten Kuss noch eine Weile andauern und löste sich leicht um Luft zu holen. Anschließend küsste er sie direkt noch einmal. „Ehm…" räusperte plötzlich jemand und leicht knurrend löste Ember seinen Kuss wieder, ehe er zum Bettende sah. Dr. Beckett lächelte etwas. „Ich wollte euch nicht stören aber ich muss mir Ayesha einmal ansehen."


	19. Time together

Ember gab nur sehr unwillig seinen Platz auf und erhob sich wieder vom Bett, sehr zu Salawis bedauern. „Dr. Beckett", begrüßte sie ihn.  
„Hallo Liebes." Dr. Beckett lächelte und kam an ihre freie Seite gelaufen. Ember blieb direkt an ihrem Bett stehen und verschränkte beide Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Ember hat sich gut um dich gekümmert wie ich sehe?"

Salawi wurde verlegen und lächelte schwach. „Das hat er", bestätigte sie ihn.

„Fabelhaft so soll es auch sein. Und wie geht es dir liebe Ayesha?"

„Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wie ein Schweizerkäse also würde ich sagen es geht mir gut. Abgesehen von meinen Beinen." Tief Luftholend musterte sie den Arzt. „Ich spüre sie nicht."  
„Du spürst sie nicht?" besorgt nickte er und griff sich ihre Decke. „Ich werde mir das einmal ansehen. Okay? Sag mir sobald du etwas spürst."

Salawi nickte und sah zu Ember hoch. Er nickte nur ganz leicht, weshalb sie wieder Beckett beobachtete. Als ihre Decke fort war ging der Arzt einige Tests durch. „Und du kannst dich nicht hinsetzten?"

„Ich habe dann unerträgliche schmerzen."

„Ember ist es möglich das du ihr helfen kannst?"

Der Wraith schwieg einen Moment lang. „Wir können nicht alles heilen, aber ich könnte die Heilung beschleunigen. Sie wird definitiv wieder gehen können aber es braucht eine weile Zeit." Er musste sich schließlich nähren und das direkt an Salawi weiter geben und er bräuchte auch noch etwas um zu überleben.

„Dann würde ich sagen gebe ich unserer Patientin Schmerzmittel."

„Viel Schmerzmittel."

„Sehr viel Schmerzmittel", bestätigte Beckett sie und zog die Decke wieder höher, ehe er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Und deinem Kopf geht es gut?"

„Ich war fast… Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Drei Monate etwa. Eine lange Zeit. Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"

„Ehrlich gesagt ich bin erst seit 3 oder 4 Wochen wieder auf den Beinen. Davor war ich… irgendwo bei Menschen aber ich fühlte mich bedroht. Dann bin ich weggelaufen."

„Und du hast nicht den Weg zurück gefunden?" fragte Beckett mitfühlend und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er sah wie sehr Salawi darunter litt, während sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Alles war sehr Durcheinander ich… Ich kann es nicht erklären aber meine ganzen Erinnerungen bezüglich Zahlen, Formen… Alles war weg. Ich konnte kaum normal bis 100 zählen. Es war durcheinander."  
„Als wir deinen Kopf gescannt haben, haben wir festgestellt das du eine alte Kopfverletzung hattest und eine neue."  
„Ja dieses verdammte Eichhörnchen. Aber ohne ihn hätte ich nie hier her gefunden. Ich habe mich auf einem Baum ausgeruht um vor möglichen Tierangriffen geschützt zu sein und da hat mich dieses Ding angefallen und ich bin… Ich lag plötzlich auf dem Boden und da wusste ich wieder wie ich hier her komme."

„Verstehe." Beckett würde das gleich notieren aber zunächst lächelte er ihr einfach zu. „Wir sind alle Froh dass du zurück bist. Und Dank Ember wirst du hier gewiss bald wieder durch die Gänge laufen können."

Salawi lächelte und sah wieder zu Ember hoch, aber er blickte sie stumm und unentwegt an. „Ja… Dank ihm."

„Na dann…" Beckett sah nun Ember an und wurde plötzlich ernst. „Ich bin froh dass du ebenso hier bist. Wir haben nämlich…" er suchte nach den Richtigen Worten und Salawi hob ihre Augenbrauen an. Ember blieb aber ruhig und schenkte dem Arzt seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Wir hatten gehofft das Guide auch bald kommt…"

„Er wird in zwei Tagen hier sein zusammen mit Fair One. Wieso?"

„Vor einigen Stunden kam Ronon hier her zurück", erzählte er. „Er war ja nach Sateda gegangen und wollte dort bleiben aber er ist dort… Seiner Aufgabe nachgegangen."

„Wraiths Jagen…" Ember presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ja und nein… Also… Er hat auf seiner Mission ein Menschendorf aufgesucht und… ich weiß nicht wie ich so etwas Schreckliches sagen soll…" Er blickte Salawi an, aber diese wollte wohl genauso wissen was los war. Also räusperte der Arzt sich wieder und holte tief Luft. „Er fand in der nähe des Dorfes eine weibliche Wraith. Aber", sagte Beckett direkt bevor Ember etwas sagen konnte. „Sie wurde dort Versklavt und diente den Männern als Geschenk. Sie haben die arme Frau über Jahre hinweg unaussprechliche Dinge angetan und sie Intim Berührt."

Sie wurde Vergewaltigt. Salawi schoss das direkt durch den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf Ember der plötzlich aussah als würde er Ohnmächtig werden. „Sie ist Furchtbar Jung ich schätze sie ist sogar etwas Jünger als Alabaster. Ihr Körper ist sehr geschunden und sie kann sich noch nicht nähren. Ronon hat sie direkt befreit und hier her gebracht. Er meinte dass sie keine Laute von sich geben konnte. Sie kann einfach nicht reden. Teyla versuchte mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen aber sie… ist Verschreckt was nur verständlich ist. Vielleicht redet sie mit dir. Es würde ihr gut tun dich zu sehen. Sie liegt nur zwei Zimmer weiter", erzählte er.

Ember zitterte leicht und schloss für eine Weile seine Augen, bis er Salawis Hand auf seiner Hüfte fühlte. „Geh hin. Ich muss ohne hin Essen und bestimmt noch das eine oder andere mit Dr. Beckett durchgehen." Ihm fehlten die Worte, aber er öffnete seine Augen und sah seine Freundin lange an. „Es ist okay Ember." Ember beugte sich nun leicht vor und legte seine Hand an Salawis Wange. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Ich weiß."

Ember nickte dann dem Arzt zu, ehe er ohne weitere Worte ging. Er erkannte sofort welches Zimmer es sein musste, den Ronon stand davor und blickte zu ihm rüber. Ember nährte sich ihm und Ronon trat nicht von der Türe weg. Er stand da mit verschränkten Armen und musterte den Wraith. „Euch sind eure Frauen Wichtig", fragte er nach aber es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung. Der Mensch musterte ihn aufmerksam, ehe er bei Seite trat. „Sie hat Angst." Damit öffnete Ronon die Türe und trat als erster ein. Ember erkannte wie erschrocken die junge Wraith war, und auf dem ihr fremden Bett kauerte. Sie hatte beide Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen. Sie sah panisch zu ihm und dann zurück zu Ronon. „Ganz ruhig", sagte Ronon und kam näher. Zu Embers Überraschung entspannte sie sich langsam ohne den Blick von Ronon zu nehmen. „Das ist Ember. Ein Freund. Mein Freund", um das zu verdeutlichen legte Ronon eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Er ist wie du. Ein Wraith. Verstehst du das?"  
„Eh", sie holte tief Luft und spähte zu ihm rüber. Embers Herz brach bei ihrem Anblick. Sein Blick wurde sofort weicher, ehe er ganz langsam Näher kam bis er am Bettende zu stehen kam. *Fürchte dich nicht mehr. Du bist sicher.* Er spürte das sie ihren Verstand langsam für ihn öffnete und so konnte er sie Mental wärmen. *Mein Name ist Ember*

Die junge Frau sah ihn verunsichert an ohne eine Antwort von sich zu geben. „Du bist sicher", wiederholte er nun wieder. „Ronon ist mein Freund. Er sagt er hat dich gerettet und beschützt. Er beschützt dich jetzt auch." Warum verflucht Nochmal Ronon hier war wollte Ember später nachfragen. Aber seine Worte schienen zu helfen denn die junge Wraith wurde wieder ruhiger. *Wir werden dich beschützen und du kannst nach Hause kommen. Weist du deinen Namen?*

Es war alles zu viel. Die junge Wraith konnte nicht glauben dass sie Frei war nach so furchtbar langer Zeit. Sie erinnerte sich kaum noch an ihre Frühste Kindheit. Sie war seit sie sich erinnern konnte an diesen Felsen gekettet gewesen und als sie noch hatte sprechen können, haben die Menschen ihr das genommen. Die ganzen Jahre… Die Folter… Ihr Blick glitt hoch zu Ronon… Diese Folter aber es hatte aufgehört als der dunkle Mann kam und sie gerettet hatte. Jetzt Ember nun hier zu sehen, jemand zu sehen der war wie sie war… Eigenartig. Zuletzt hatte sie diese anderen gesehen als sie so Klein war. Damals als sie angekettet wurde, hatten man zwei andere auf die andere Seite des Felsens gebracht. Bis sie die Grube gesehen hatte, hatte sie geglaubt dass die zwei dort angekettet wären. Genau wie sie. Es war ein tröstlicher Gedanke zu wissen das noch jemand da war und das keine Zehnmeter auf der anderen Seite. Aber auf der anderen Seite waren keine Ketten. Nein. Dort war eine Grube gewesen und ihre Körper wurden da reingestoßen. Als sie Kindergebar hatte man diese auch dort hingebracht. Sie hatte die Hoffnung dass ihre Babys alle dort wären, bei den anderen, aber dann hatte sie die Grube gesehen. Der Schmerz daran ließ ihre Lungen brennen und sie hörte Ember sehr tief Luft holen.

„Ich spüre deinen Schmerz." Ember hatte alles gesehen woran sie sich eben erinnerte hatte. Sie schien nicht zu wissen wie sie ihre Gedanken kontrolliert an ihn preisgeben konnte und vermutlich wusste sie nicht mal wie sie ihm Antworten könnte. „Aber du bist jetzt nicht mehr alleine." Ember wagte es näher zu kommen und da sie nicht Hilfesuchend zu Ronon sah, setzte er sich nun an ihr Bett und hob seine Hand, ehe er diese an ihre Schulter legte. Die Frau sah ihn nicht an, aber ihre Schulter bebte.

Ronon war nur aus dem Grund hier, weil diese junge Frau Angst hatte. Sie ließ niemanden näher kommen außer ihm. Vermutlich weil er sie gerettet hatte, aber Ember schien zu ihr irgendwie durchdringen zu können. „Es tut mir Leid meine Prinzessin, das wir euch nicht früher gefunden haben", entschuldigte er sich bei ihr und neigte seinen Kopf.

Die junge Frau merkte auf und starrte ihn für einen Moment an, wobei ihre Tränen versiegten. Dieses Wort… Dieses Wort! Was er sagte! Das kam ihr so bekannt vor!

*Vor vielen Jahren*

Ein großer Wraiths kniete sich zu einem kleinen Mädchen runter, das sich unter einem der Betten im Hive versteckt hatte und eingeschlafen war. Der Wraith zog sie vorsichtig hervor und nahm sie auf seine Arme, dabei wachte das kleine Kind auf und lächelte müde. „Verzeiht Prinzessin dass wir euch nicht früher gefunden haben", er lächelte ebenso. „Eure Mutter sucht euch. Ich hörte sie hat eine Überraschung für dich."

„Ja!" quietschte das Kind zufrieden auf. „Ja Geschenke!"

„Das weist du aber nicht von mir", zwinkerte der Wraith ihr zu und trug sie zu ihrer Mutter.

*zurück*

Ihre Mutter! Sie versuchte sich angestrengt zu Erinnern aber als dieser Wraith sie zu ihrer Mutter gebracht hatte, konnte sie nicht ihr Gesicht erkennen. Sie sah nur schwarzes langes Haar und ihre Arme die nach ihr ausgestreckt waren. Sie versuchte alles aber es war zu lange her und sie viel zu Klein. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an ihre Mutter. Damals… Das war eine so warme Zeit gewesen… All die Jahre über hatte sie es einfach vergessen. Die junge Frau sah Ember nun ganz genau an, ehe sie ihre zitternde Hand hob und diese an seine Wange legte. Er war echt. Er war hier. Prinzessin. Wann hatte sie das jemals wieder jemanden sagen hören außer damals als sie Klein war? Das einzige das sie kannte war das Worte Hure. Nichtsnutz. Abschaum. Ein Loch zum… Ember sah sie nun ernst an und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Konnte er sie verstehen? Woher? Wie? Ihr Geist öffnete sich unbewusst weiter für ihn. „Du bist und du bleibst eine Prinzessin. Du bist Wunderschön. Alles andere ist nicht wahr und etwas anderes darfst du nie glauben."

Sie musste blinzeln und wirkte entspannt. Weit aus entspannter als noch davor. Ronon merkte dass sie sich jetzt wohl doch eingekriegt hatte und beschloss sie nun alleine zu lassen. Er wollte selbst ohne hin auch nach Salawi sehen und sich dann ausruhen. Also drehte er sich schweigend um und wollte gehen als er plötzlich spürte wie etwas an seine Hand griff. Verwundert blieb er stehen und sah zurück. Die junge Wraith suchte seinen Blickkontakt und behielt seine Hand fest umklammert. Fast seufzte er, sah dann aber Ember an. „Ich werde sofort das Hive Kontaktieren", sagte er ernst und erhob sich. „Sie muss zu uns." Ember begab sich direkt Richtung Türe. „Warte", fing Ronon an und sah zurück zu der Frau. „Wie nennt man sie?"

Ember blieb stehen und sah zu beiden zurück. „Sie war zu Jung als sie auf dem Planeten angekommen war. Sie hat noch keinen Namen. Aber sie fühlt sich an wie… Night Flower." Ember wartete einen Moment, bevor er dann schließlich ging.

„Night Flower also. Er kam da doch bloß drauf weil du schwarze Haare hast- Du kannst mich Los lassen." Night Flower dachte aber nicht daran, sie wollte sichergehen das er wirklich blieb und nicht ging. Aktuell konnte sie hier einfach noch keinem wirklich trauen und er hatte sie aus diesem Elend gerettet. Als die Maschine neben ihr lauter piepste erschrak sie so heftig das sie von ihrem Bett regelrecht weg sprang und sich nun halb stehend halb beugend an Ronons Arm fest klammerte. „Hey!" beschwerte er sich zunächst und wollte sie auf das Bett zurückschieben, als ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, dass alle diese Dinge hier, ihr vollkommen Fremd waren. An sich war ihr wohl einfach alles Fremd. Stunden zuvor hatte Beckett ihn hier her zurückgeholt weil Night Flower am Boden gekauert hatte, nahe der Wand und in einer Schockstarre verfallen war. Als Ronon sie so sah, hatte er sie einfach aufgehoben und zurück auf das Bett gesetzt. Sie war Jung. Vermutlich so Alt wie seine Cousine und sie hatte etwas durchgemacht das auch Amy durchgemacht hatte… Vielleicht war es das, was Ronon daran hinderte ihr ein Messer ins Herz zu stechen. „Das waren nur die Geräte. Die Piepen immer wieder mal laut. Es ist keine Gefahr."

„Oh je", sagte Beckett der an der Türe stand und beide musterte. „Das Ganze ist recht viel für sie."

„Ich glaube sie hat schon lange nicht mehr…"

„So eine Behandlung bekommen?" beendete der Arzt den Satz und kam näher, wobei er sich an die Bettkante setzte und beide musterte. Night Flower ging direkt in Deckung und verbarg sich hinter Ronons Rücken. „Ember sagte mir eben, das er sehen konnte, das sie bereits als kleines Kind dort gelandet ist", erzählte Beckett weiter und blickte zu Ronon hoch. „Ich glaube diese ganzen Eindrücke hier, hat sie noch nie wirklich gesehen oder aber sie erinnert sich nicht."

„Das denke ich auch. Wie lange dauert es bis sie mich los lässt?"  
„Schwer zu sagen", gab der Arzt zu. „Ich werde Ember bitten öfters vorbei zuschauen und Teyla ebenso. Vielleicht nabelt sie sich dann von ihrem Beschützer ab. Aber gerade bist du die Wand die sie sprichwörtlich von all dem hier schützt. Du hast sie gerettet Ronon und auch wenn sie eine Wraith ist, hast du das absolut richtige getan. Sieh sie dir an…" Beckett versuchte etwas von der Frau zu erkennen, aber sie ging da bewusst weiter in Deckung. „Sie hat schlimme Verletzungen ich muss sie Untersuchen, aber sie wird bestimmt nicht still halten."

„Also was?"  
„Würdest du ihr diese Spritze geben? Sie würde tief schlafen und nichts mitbekommen."  
„Wozu soll das gut sein? Wir wissen doch was ihr passiert ist." Ronon fand es irgendwie unangebracht ohne ihr Wissen so etwas zu tun. „Das ist zu ihrem Schutz Ronon. Du sagtest das du Kinderknochen gesehen hast und eine Neugeborenen Leiche… Ich will sehen dass mit ihr wirklich alles okay ist und ihren Hals will ich mir auch anschauen. Es spricht gegen das woran ich glaube aber es ist so das Beste. Sie sollte schlafen und nichts mitbekommen."

Wiederwillig gab Ronon nach und Beckett ging fürs erste. Also schob er die Frau an das Bett und hob die Spritze an. „Das muss ich dir geben. Dann kannst du schlafen. Gib mir deinen Arm."

„Eh…" verunsichert sah sie von ihm zur Türe. „Ich bleibe hier. Bis du aufwachst." Kaum das er das gesagt hatte streckte sie ihren Arm raus.

Ronon ging tatsächlich nicht. Er blieb am Kopfende stehen und beobachtete wie Beckett ihren Unterleib untersuchte. Er sah das grauen in seinen Augen und wollte selbst nicht wissen was dieser sah. Anschließend holte der Arzt eine Salbe und rieb diese wohl an ihre intimste Stelle. Anschließend zog er seine Handschuhe aus und zog sich neue über, ehe er nun ihren weiteren Körper begutachtete. Als er die Brust der Frau frei legte holte er tief Luft, genauso wie Ronon. Anschließend besah er sich noch ihren Hals. Nach gut zwei Stunden war Beckett komplett fertig und setzte sich als erstes auf einen Stuhl der direkt neben dem Bett stand. Ronon straffte seine Schultern und schritt plötzlich zur Türe hin. „Ronon wo gehst du hin?"

„Zurück auf diesen Planeten und…"

„Warte!" Beckett seufzte tief. „Du wolltest doch hier sein wenn sie aufwacht oder? Komm her." Ronon wollte sich nichts sagen lassen, aber er hielt seine Versprechen. Darum machte er kehrt und kam zurück an das Bett gelaufen. Zwei Schwestern haben sie sauber gemacht als Beckett fertig gewesen war. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar war gekämmt und lag ihr nun über der Schulter. Ihre Schlüsselbeinknochen stachen hervor und ihr schlanker Hals zeigte ein schmales Gesicht. Ihre Sensoren waren sehr Klein auch ihre Wraithsnase war relativ schmal, ungewöhnlich für diese Art. Ihre Stirnknochen ragten nur leicht hervor. Sie sah aus wie Porzellan. Aber unter der Decke verbarg sie ein schrecken. „Ich weiß das es nicht leicht für dich ist Ronon. Aber ich muss dich bitten solange auf sie zu Achten bis es ihr besser geht und sie neue Kontakte knüpfen konnte. Sie hat ein so traumatisches Erlebnis hinter sich… So wie es aussieht…" murmelte der Arzt und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „So wie es aussieht hat sie bereits Kinder bekommen, kurz nachdem ihr Körper sie verändert hatte. Aber sie hat sehr schlimme alte Narben im Unterleib. Sie müssen sie angefasst haben noch bevor sie in das passende Alter kam. Und der Rest ihres Körpers… Als hätte jeder der sich an ihr Vergangen hatte, eine Narbe hinterlassen. Ihre Stimmbänder sind übrigens vorhanden aber sehr… Sie haben diese wohl stark gequetscht als sie noch kleiner gewesen war. Sie haben sich seit her nicht richtig Entwickelt."

„Ich will das nicht hören." Er wollte das alles nicht wahrhaben weil er sonst wirklich Mitleid mit diesem Ding empfinden könnte. „Ember wollte vorhin eine Nachricht an Guide schicken", sagte Beckett nun. „Er wird von dir wissen wollen welcher Planet es war… Ich bin mir sicher das sie Vergeltung üben werden."

„Die nur gerechtfertigt ist! So etwas macht doch kein Mensch! Das ist Abartig und so etwas würden nur diese Monster tun!"

„Du meinst Wraiths?" Beckett lehnte sich etwas vor und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe sie so etwas nie tun sehen. Oder gar davon gehört. Aber wir sollten wirklich klären wie wir diese Sache behandeln."

„Ihr könnt Guide sagen das ich das Problem selbst kläre", sagte Ronon entschieden. „Das ist unser Fall."

„Dir geht das Nahe." Beckett lächelte traurig. „Sie muss dich an deine Cousine erinnern. Sie hatte schließlich auch so ein Martyrium mit ihrem Vater durchgemacht."

„Amy hatte Faith", meinte Ronon dazu. „Er hat sie gerettet. Sie hier hatte nichts."  
„Du hast sie gerettet und ich glaube das wird sie dir ihr ganzes kommendes Leben lang nicht vergessen." Damit stand Beckett nun auf. „Ich muss mit Woolsey reden. Ich sorg dafür das euch Essen gebracht wird."

„Hm…" Ronon setzte sich nicht als Beckett ging. Er begab sich an die nah gelegene Wand und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken daran. Die Arme vor der Brustverschränkend schloss er seine Augen und versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren.

Ember blickte zu Boden während Salawi schlief und dachte lange nach. Er lag inzwischen wieder seitlich bei ihr im Bett und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Arm. Nachdem er Guide von dieser Sache berichtet hatte, war er auf Zelenka zugegangen. Er hatte nicht einmal viel sagen müssen…

*Vor gut zwei Stunde*

„Zelenka." Der Wissenschaftler drehte sich sofort um und lächelte als er Ember sah.

„Wie geht es Salawi?"

„Ich habe ihr zum großenteil helfen können allerdings…"

„Hm…" Zelenka nickte einfach und wurde nachdenklich. „Sie benötigt mehr oder?"  
„Ja. Bald schon. Sie hat schmerzen." Ember suchte nach den richtigen Worten und blickte sich im Raum um. Zelenka räusperte sich sofort. „Dann nimm von mir Kraft und erhol dich. Ich denke in zwei Tagen müsste ich wieder komplett Fit sein dann kannst du wieder was nehmen, dann für sie."  
„Danke." So hatte Ember es sich auch gedacht und er war froh das Zelenka mitdachte. Deshalb kam er sofort näher während Zelenka sein Shirt aufknöpfte. „Hauptsache Salawi wird wieder Gesund."

„Sie ist wach", erzählte Ember sofort und konzentrierte sich nun, als er seine Hand auf Zelenkas Brust legte. Einige Minuten später saßen beide auf Stühle und schwiegen. „Sie ist also wach?"

„Ja. Sie ist wach."

„Und sie hat schmerzen?"

„Sie kann ihre Beine nicht spüren", erzählte Ember und wirkte besorgt. „Ich hoffe dass ich ihr helfen kann."

„Du würdest zumindest den Zustand verbessern und mit Glück wird es heilen."  
„Ihr Schädelbruch ist geheilt", erzählte Ember und lehnte sich zurück. Nachdenklich hob er seine Hand und legte diese an seine Lippen. „Ich habe sie küssen dürfen."

„Oh… Das ist schön." Zelenka wusste nicht wie Wraith zu diesem Thema standen. Vermutlich sprach Ember seine privaten Dinge nur aus weil sie… Brüder waren. „Hat sie den Kuss erwidert?"  
„Ja das tat sie."

„Dann mag sie dich. Sie wird dich jetzt brauchen… Weist du schon wie du damit umgehen wirst?"

„Ich bleibe bei ihr. Alabaster wird das verstehen."

„Alabaster… Und das hat sich geregelt? Du musst nicht mehr ihr Liebhaber sein?"

„Ich war nie ihr Liebhaber", korrigierte Ember ihn diskret. „Sie ist meine Königin, aber nicht meine Geliebte. Diesen Titel hat einzig Salawi verdient."

„Sie hat gewiss nichts dagegen", sagte Zelenka lächelnd. „Also bleibst du für eine Zeit hier?"  
„Solange wie sie es möchte."

„Ich bin froh dass es sich zum Guten gewendet hat Ember. Sie wäre da draußen gestorben aber… Ich bin nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen als sie kam. Ich wollte für dich auf sie aufpassen."

„Und das werde ich dir nie vergessen." Ember sah Zelenka eine Weile lang an, ehe er sich erhob. Inzwischen wusste die ganze Station das nicht Zelenka was mit Salawi am laufen hatte sondern er. Als Ayesha damals verschwunden war, war er so dermaßen ausgerastet, dass alle Stück für Stück kapierten was wirklich Sache war. Er hatte nie locker gelassen. Er hatte immer darauf gedrängt ihn wieder dort hin gehen zu lassen. Salawi… „Ich sehe nach ihr."

„Mach das", Zelenka erhob sich lächelnd aber sehr müde. „Und richte ihr aus das alle ihre Rückkehr feiern möchten. Gute Nachrichten gibt es nicht oft."

„Sicher." Ember neigte seinen Kopf, ehe er das Zimmer verließ und zurück zur Krankenstation schritt. Die anderen Menschen hatten sich schon so an ihn gewöhnt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr Wachen wegen ihm postierten und Ember schätze diese Geste sehr.

*zurück*

Als er zurückkam war Salawi schon halb am schlafen. Beckett hatte ihr wohl geholfen, dass sie etwas weiter auf der Seite des Bettes lag, damit es Ember auch noch bequem hatte. Ihm wäre es egal gewesen, aber er war Dankbar für diese Geste. Also hatte er sich zur Ayesha hingelegt. Sie hatte wissen wollen was Los war, aber war noch beim sprechen eingeschlafen. Ember wollte dass sie ihre Ruhe hatte und schwieg deshalb. Seine Hand fuhr einfach kleine sanfte kreise über ihren Arm. Übermorgen würde er wieder zu Zelenka gehen und dann konnte er ihr helfen. „Hm…" seufzte Ayesha leise und blinzelte einmal, ehe sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte und Ember ansah. „Hallo mein Legal Alien", flüsterte sie und bemerkte dass er absolut nicht verwirrt schaute, was sie schon wieder verwunderte. „Du kennst das Lied", stellte sie direkt verwundert aber leise fest. Sich zu Bewegen war immer noch furchtbar. Außer ihren Kopf drehen und ihre Arme zu heben war noch nicht fiel drin. „Ja." Ember lächelte nicht, er blieb ernst und konnte sein Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. „Ich hatte deinen IPod. Schon vergessen?."

„Was?" Salawi spürte wie ihr Herz schneller anfing zu schlagen. Ember erhob sich leicht und griff das ihrem IPod den er auf den Beistelltisch gelegt hatte, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr legte. „Aber… Stimmt ja."

„So hatte ich dich bei mir."

„Ember." Salawi spürte einen knoten in ihrer Brust der ihr die Luft wegnahm. Er hatte gelitten, so sehr wie sie auch. „Es tut mir so Leid Ember."  
„Nein es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast Überlebt mehr zählt nicht." Er schwieg und fummelte daraufhin die Kopfhörer auseinander, ehe er ihr einen Hörer ins Ohr steckte und den anderen selbst nutze. Ayesha musste warm lächeln als Ember dann IPod in Augenschein nahm. „Weist du…" murmelte sie leise. „So was machen Pärchen bei uns auf der Erde auch."

„Hm?"

„So zusammen Musik hören."

Ember sah Salawi an und lächelte dann doch, ehe er auf Play drückte. „Also du hier noch geschlafen hast, habe ich sie dich hören lassen. Ich dachte es würde dir gut tun."

„Danke." Salawi griff sich seine Hand die den IPod hielt und fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Hm… Das hab ich vermisst."

„Deine Musik?"

„Nein deine leicht ölige Haut. Ich werde wohl nie wieder Handcreme brauchen", scherzte sie und sorgte nun doch dafür das Ember sie verwundert ansah. „Eigentlich", sprach Ayesha weiter mit diesem breiten lächeln. „Wäre das eine gute Marktlücke die man schließen könnte. Zur Winterszeit bietet ihr einfach an Händchen zu halten. Damit fühlen sich Singles dann auch nicht zu einsam", lachte sie vor allem weil Ember seine Stirn hoch zog. „Vergiss es."

„Ich scheine dich wohl zu amüsieren", fing er an und zog den Kopfhörer wieder raus, aber Ayesha griff nach diesem und wollte es zurück in sein Ohr stecken, Ember half ihr dabei. „Du bringst mich halt in jeder Lebenslage zum lachen", lächelte sie warm und umschloss wieder seine Hand. „Du hast dir alle Lieder darauf angehört?"

„Ja, ich verstand einige Lieder nicht. Das hier zum Beispiel." Er aktivierte das entsprechende Lied und sah sie wieder an. „Worum geht es hier?"

„Hm… Was denkst du den worum es geht?"

„Liebe." Ember sah Ayesha lange an und fuhr mit seiner Hand nun durch ihr Haar. „Sehnsucht? Deine andere Lieder die ich verstehe handelten oft darum."

„Hm Ja. Dieses Speziell geht um zwei Liebende. Die beiden erklären sich ihre Liebe."

„Was heißt das Wörtlich?" fragte Ember als eine Zeile immer wiederholt wurde.  
„Sammi meri waar, main waari, main waariyaan ni sammyie. Hm… Du musst wissen, Sammi ist ein Name. Sie sagt. Sammi, jetzt bin ich dran, ich erkläre dir meine Liebe und biete dir mein Leben an… Naja so in etwa."

„Das ist eine Erdensprache?"  
„Hindi", erklärte sie ruhig. „Meine Vatersprache so gesehen", lächelte sie schwach. „Ich spreche diese Sprache nicht gut aber ich verstehe sie und ich mag die Musik."

„Ich mag diesen Titel auch."

„Dann erkläre ich dir irgendwann den ganzen Text."

„Das würde mich freuen Miss Salawi." Ember beobachtete wie Salawi ihre Augen schloss um das Lied zu genießen. „Es erinnert mich an uns. Lass das unser Lied sein Ember", flüsterte sie leise. „Auf der Erde, wenn Paare zusammen kommen, haben sie meistens ein gemeinsames Lied das sie an den jeweils anderen erinnert."

„Dann ist es so", sagte er und beschloss das direkt, was Salawi lächeln ließ. „Du würdest alles tun um mich glücklich zu sehen oder?", fing sie an und öffnete ihre Augen damit sie ihn beobachten konnte. Sie sah wie er den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen aber da kam sie ihn zuvor. „Genauso wie ich alles für dich tun würde, damit du glücklich bist."

„Ich bin es. Jetzt wo du zurück bist, verlange ich nichts weiter."

„Du solltest wissen dass eine Frau nie etwas vergisst." Ember sah sie an und richtete sich so auf, das er sich halb über sie beugen konnte, ohne das er sie mit seinem Gewicht erdrückte. „Ich werde dich jeden Tag daran erinnern das du das wichtigste für mich bist."

Als Ember so plötzlich über ihr war und mit einer Hand über ihre Wange strich, lächelte sie warm. „Weist du… Du bist das worauf ich gewartet habe Ember. Du machst deinem Namen alle ehre." Er sah sie lange an, ehe er sich runter beugte um sie wieder zu küssen. Ihre zarten Lippen entfachten ein Feuer in ihm und er liebte die Art wie sie den Kuss so Schüchtern erwiderte. Das passte kaum zu ihr. „Ember?" fragte sie zwischen den Küssen.

„Ja?" fragte er und unterbrach den Kuss soweit das sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

„Küss mich immer wenn du mich siehst. Egal wo egal wann. Ich will dich immer spüren."

„Was du dir wünschst, ist dein." Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, ehe er sie ansah und direkt wieder küsste. Dieses Mal mit mehr Druck als noch davor. Er spürte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ihre Hände fuhren durch sein dichtes Haar. Er hatte ihr noch so viel über sich und über alles einfach zu erzählen und er wusste dass ihr gewiss auch noch einiges auf der Seele lastete. Aber im Moment war er zufrieden und sie auch.


	20. Closeness

„Ayesha… Du hast dein Haustier vier Tage lang vor deinem Vater versteckt?"  
„Ja! Und ich hatte meine Gründe. Am fünften Tag fand er sie und gab sie weg", erzählte sie Ember während ihre Hände ineinander verflochten waren. „Ich war so wütend ich habe mich geweigert ihm sein Tee zu machen", lachte sie und spielte mit seiner Hand so wie er mit ihrer. „Habe ich also eine Rebellin als Geliebte?" fragte er und öffnete seine Hand aber nur um diese dann gleich wieder mit ihrer zu verschließen. Salawi musste lachen und wurde verlegen. „Jetzt bin ich von der Freundin, zur Geliebten geworden?"

„Ich denke wir sollten klarstellen welchen Stellenwert welche Bezeichnung bei uns hat."

„Also gut ich fange an", sagte Ayesha und drückte seine Hand. „Freundin ist die Vorstufe von Verlobte und dann Ehefrau. Es ist ein sauberer Titel. Geliebte ist auch nicht schlecht aber… Ich verbinde damit einen Mann der in einer Beziehung ist und noch nebenbei was am laufen hat. Diese Nebenbei Dame wäre die Geliebte."  
„Menschen sind Kompliziert. Aber…" fing er und öffnete seine Hand damit er mit seinem Finger ihre berühren konnte, ehe er diese wieder fest umschloss. „Geliebte ist bei uns gleichwertig mit Ehefrau. Ich könnte auch Ehefrau sagen aber das wäre sehr menschlich. Erdmenschlich", erklärte er und sah wie sich ihre Augen weiteten. „Du gellst bei uns als meine Partnerin. Meine Geliebte. Mein Herz." Er zog ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste diese.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie Romantisch zu bist?"

„Dachtest du Wraith wären Monster ohne Gefühle?"

„Ich denke das viele hier das Denken. Aber ich ahnte dass da mehr dran ist", neckte sie ihn frech und drückte seine Hand sanft. Sie konnte genauswenig ihre Finger von ihm lassen wie er von ihr. „Wir fühlen", sagte Ember leise und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. „Wir verspüren Sehnsucht, Schmerz, Angst und Liebe. Unermessliche Liebe." Ember dachte kurz nach. „Die Liebe die Guide für Snow empfunden hatte war schon legendär. Er ist um den Wraiths und seiner Königin einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, in das Herz der Replikatoren eingedrungen und hat ihre Datenbank überschrieben. Wer würde so etwas wagen?" überleget er.

„Und Snow ist Tod", sagte Salawi nun leise. „Das muss Hart gewesen sein."

„Er hatte seine Tochter zur selben Zeit verloren und sie überall gesucht. Dabei wurde er so nachlässig das die Genii ihn schnappen konnten."

„Bist du auch nachlässig gewesen als du mich gesucht hast?"

„Nein. Major Lorne hat immer jemanden mitgeschickt", erzählte Ember und schwieg plötzlich. „Ich war zwei Monate auf der Suche, bis Guide mich zurück auf das Hive geholt hat. Erst als man dich fand… kehrte ich zurück", gab er zu, aber er hörte Salawi nur erleichtert seufzend. „Oh gut… Ich hatte so ein furchtbares gewissen, weil ich dachte dass du die ganze Zeit damit verbringst mich zu suchen. Ich… Ich wollte dass du nicht so leiden musst und dich ablenkst."

„Es war für mich eine Strafe nicht nach dir suchen zu können", sagte Ember ernst. „Jede Sekunde die ich in meinem Labor stand um die Forschung voran zu treiben erschien mir als… Sinnlos. Guide, Fair One. Faith und meine Königin sie hatten alle solche Geduld mit mir."  
„Weil du ihnen nicht egal bist."  
„Ja und weil sie alle wissen wie Verlust sich anfühlt. Sie alle haben jemanden verloren den sie liebten."

Salawi zog seine Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste diese nachdenklich. „Dr. Keller hat eine Tochter gehabt. Hörte ich zumindest."

„Ja. Dragonfly", erzählte Ember ihr. „Sie soll wohl sehr wild und schön gewesen sein. Guide ist immer noch in furchtbarer Trauer wegen ihr. Manchmal spüre ich es, wenn er sich gehen lässt."

„Ich will niemals ein Kind verlieren."

Ember betrachtete sie nun genauer, aber ihr Blick war auf die Decke gerichtet. „Ein Kind zu verlieren muss schlimm sein. Ob durch Tod oder Streit…" er spürte ihre Trauer und für den Moment fragte er sich woher diese kam. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ember…" Salawi sah ihn nun lange an. „Ember ich will mich mit meinem Vater und meinem Bruder versöhnen."

Er verstand sofort warum sie ihm das sagte. Es würde bedeuten dass sie auf die Erde gehen müsste. Oder? „Wenn du das tun möchtest, sehe ich keinen Grund warum du es nicht tun solltest. Wenn es darum geht das du auf die Erde musst, finden wir eine Lösung."  
„Vielleicht darfst du mitkommen unter gewissen Bedingungen oder aber sie erlauben es mir das meine Familie hier her kommt."

„Das würden sie nie erlauben."  
„Ich denke wenn ich das Vorschlage werden sie es schon eher erlauben dass du mit auf die Erde darfst", lächelte Salawi und brachte ihn damit auch zum Lächeln. „Und wenn nicht?" warf Ember ein. „Ich wüsste keinen Grund warum sie dir das gestatten sollten?" genau genommen sagte er nichts anderes als: Wer bist du den schon? Bist du ein John Sheppard? Oder sonst jemand Wichtiges? Aber es stimmte ja. Sie war nur ein kleiner Soldat die selten auf Außeneinsätze durfte und meistens nur im Kontrollraum saß.

„Wow. So muss sich Dr. Keller fühlen."

„Was?" Ember besah sie sich genauer. Worüber dachte sie da gerade nach?

„Dr. Keller hat noch Familie auf der Erde. So wie die meistens von uns. Meinst du sie wird diese je wieder sehen? Ob sie darüber nachdenkt?"

Ember schwieg lange dazu und seufzte schließlich. „Du solltest zu deiner Familie gehen, wenn du das willst. Ich würde hier warten", bot er Ayesha an. „Aber solltest du nicht wiederkommen…"

„Ist das eine Drohung?" fragte Salawi interessiert nach.

„Ja. Weil ich dich finden werde. Ich finde dich dieses Mal."  
Ayesha holte tief Luft und blickte auf seine Lippen. „Du musst mich nie wieder finden müssen." Ja sie wollte sich versöhnen, aber das hatte Zeit. „Ich werde in naher Zukunft nirgendswo anders sein, als bei dir Ember. Wenn du auf dein Hive zurück musst, komme ich auch mit", entschied sie. „Und es ist mir egal was meine Leute dazu sagen. Wir… Wir hatten über uns beide reden wollen. Erinnerst du dich? Ich wollte über uns beide reden."

„Ja", meinte Ember atemlos.

„Also…" fing sie an und holte tief Luft. „Ich mag dich. Ich meine inzwischen ist es ja offensichtlich aber… Ich habe mich in dich Verliebt und ich sehe keinen Grund warum wir beide nicht zusammen sein sollten. Oder was denkst du?"

Was er dazu dachte? Ember spielte wieder mit ihrer Hand und betrachtete sie lange. „Ich sehe ebenso wenig etwas das dagegen sprechen würde." /Weil ich mich auch in dich Verliebt habe/ dachte er sich und wechselte seine Position nun so das er von Oben zu ihr runter schauen konnte. „Du kommst mit mir mit?"  
„Ja. Was hält mich hier?" fragte sie ihn leise aber lächelnd. „Außerdem denke ich kann es bei dir da oben ganz interessant werden."  
„Es ist nicht einfach", meinte Ember. „Und Gefährlich. Zu jeder Zeit. Aber ich werde dich beschützen."

„Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen", sagte Salawi sofort und hob ihre Hand damit sie diese an seine Wange legen konnte. Er fühlte sich anders an wie ein Mensch, aber sie hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt. „Wie hast du dich… Ich meine… Die letzten Monate ernährt?"  
„Hm?" überrascht musterte er sie nun. „Ich habe mit Zelenka…" begann er und verstand plötzlich das Salawi sich wohl ernsthaft Gedanken darum gemacht hatte… Sie hatte sich Gedanken gemacht weil sie wusste wie Intim diese Handlung sein konnte. „Ich wollte niemanden… Ich konnte mich von keinem nähren außer Zelenka."  
„Das ist nicht okay", murmelte sie leise. „Das heißt die letzten Wochen hast du dich nicht ernährt? Ember ich verstehe das es dir schwer fällt aber wenn du leidest dann… Du musst dich nähren. Egal was mit mir ist aber du musst dich nähren Ember. Versprich es mir."

„Ayesha das ist kompliziert. Ich verlor die Lust daran mich zu nähren. Ich wollte nicht…"

„Du wärst lieber Verhungert." Wie Intensiv war es, was er für sie empfand? Wurde sie dem ganzen Gerecht? Wurde sie seinen Gefühlen Gerecht?

„Ja das wäre ich", gab er zu. „Aber du bist zurück und nur das ist jetzt Wichtig." Bevor sie ihm etwas sagen könnte, küsste er sie nun zärtlich. „Ember", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen, aber er ließ nicht locker und schließlich gab sie ihm nach. Wenn Salawi geahnt hätte wie gut sich das anfühlen konnte… Aber sie war froh dass sie auf jemanden besonderen gewartet hatte. Ember war dieser jemand.

*Guides Traum*

Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Er konnte nur zu sehen wie seine Zwillinge ihm gegenüber standen und lächelten. Sie hatten viel von ihrer Mutter und sahen so Wunderschön aus. Ihr Haar war lang und ihre Gestalt so Groß und Schlank wie Königinnen sein sollten. Ihre schmalen Hände hielten Dolche fest umklammert und ihre langen fließenden Gewänder vom Blut Rot verfärbt. Es war so Rot wie das Haar seiner ältesten Tochter. Das Haar das Silver in ihrer anderen Hand festumklammert hielt. Seine Alabaster lag Tod zu ihren Füßen. Vollkommen entstellt. „Die Zukunft gehört uns. Nicht euch", sagte Gold und leckte Blut von ihrem Dolch, ehe sie langsam auf ihren Vater zu kam. Sie war so schön und doch so Angsteinflößend. Sie hob ihren Dolch und fuhr mit der Spitze über seine Wange. „Wir sollten dich Leben lassen", meinte Gold und wirkte nachdenklich. „Nein", sagte Silver nun. „Wir haben seine geliebte Tochter getötet was denkst du wird er tun?"

„Ich denk er will überleben oder Vater?"

„Wieso?" fragte er mit ganzer Kraft und sein Blick schwang zu Alabaster runter. „Wieso? Sie?"

„Weil du sie mehr liebst wie uns", sagte Silver sofort und lächelte. „Und weil sie das bessere Schiff hatte. Uns hast du keines Geben wollen."

„Ihr seid noch so Jung…" Sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Anblick seiner toten Tochter. Er hatte Alabaster nicht beschützen können! Er hatte zusehen müssen wie seine Zwillinge ihre ältere Halbschwester umbrachten. „Was ist hier los?" Jennifers Stimme gab ihm Hoffnung. Sofort blickte er zu ihr aber Jennifer wirkte kalt. „Wie schwach bist du?" fragte sie ihn direkt und zeigte auf Alabaster, „Du konntest dein Kind wieder nicht beschützen und wegen dir sind meine Töchter zu Mördern geworden. Du hast versagt!"

*zurück*

Versagt! Er hatte versagt! Guide öffnete seine Augen und verstand in diesem Moment das er geträumt hatte. Schon wieder so ein Traum. Schluckend setzte er sich auf und bemerkte wie Jennifer sich dabei murrend auf die andere Seite drehte. Er schlief nicht oft aber wenn er es tat sah er immer das gleiche. Alabaster Tod zu seinen Füßen. Seine Töchter zu Mördern geworden und Jennifer die ihn verurteilte. Mit Schweiß auf der Stirn zog er die Decke bei Seite und schritt rüber zu der Kinderwiege. Er trug nichts als eine Hose und als er sich über die Wiege beugte, drangen seine Wirbelsäulenknochen weiter raus. Beide waren wach und strampelten wie verrückt mit ihren Beinen als sie ihn erblickten. Ihre Wangen waren leicht rosig. Sie beide strahlten wie verrückt. Warum sollte so etwas geschehen? Es waren nur ungewöhnliche Träume. Mehr nicht. Guide legte beiden eine Hand an die Wange. „Ihr solltet schlafen", sagte er leise und blickte zurück zu Jennifer. Sie hatte so viel zu tun und er war stolz darauf wie sie ihre Arbeit meisterte. Die anderen Wraiths akzeptierten ihre harte Arbeit und er wusste wie viel seiner Geliebten das alles bedeutete. Damit sie weiter ruhen konnte, zog er sich ein Oberteil an und nahm dann die Zwillinge auf seine Arme. Beide quietschen auf und Guide beeilte sich auf die Gänge zu kommen und suchte von dort aus direkt Alabasters Private Räumlichkeiten auf. Er musste jetzt einfach nach ihr sehen. Gold und Silver lehnten sich an seine Schulter und eine von beiden fing an mit seinem Haar zu spielen. Die Kleinen waren gut gewachsen. Sie waren so viel Aktiver und die meiste Zeit waren sie in seiner Nähe. Für Guide war das in Ordnung. Jennifer hatte so viel zu tun, sie schlief kaum und nahm sich jede freie Minute mit ihren Töchtern. Als er Alabasters Privaträume erreichte war er überrascht keine Drohnen davor stehen zu sehen. Ohne zögern öffnete er einfach die Türe. „Alabaster warum sind keine Wachen vor deinem Zimm-" Guide brach ab und blickte auf das Bild vor sich. Seine Tochter stand nur wenige Meter mit dem Rücken vor ihm und lag in den Armen seines Hivemasters. Bonewhites Augen blickten direkt in seine und Guide hätte ihm am liebsten den Kopf von den Schultern gerissen. „Vater." Alabaster löste sich von Bonewhite und drehte sich zu Guide um. Bonewhite nutze den Moment um ihr Kleid am Rücken wieder zu schließen, blieb aber wo er war. „Was ist hier los?" fragte Guide angespannt aber Alabaster winkte nur leicht ab. „Wonach sieht es aus? Warum kommst du überhaupt einfach in mein Zimmer?" fragte sie ihn und kam langsam näher da Gold ihre Arme nach ihr ausstreckte und zappelte. Alabaster nahm das Baby in ihre Arme und lächelte dem Baby zu. Gold blickte sich nun wesentlich ruhiger im Zimmer um, ehe sie sich nun Alabasters Haare griff. „Du bist meine Tochter ich kann jeder Zeit zu dir."

„Ich bin auch deine Königin. Bonewhite lass uns alleine." Bonewhite verneigte sich leicht, ehe er schweigend zur Türe schritt. „Und komm in einer Stunde wieder."

„Wie ihr wünscht." Bonewhite ging mit einem lächeln und Guide sah ihm lange nach. „Warum weis ich nichts von euch?"

„Weil du dich zu sehr in meine Privaten Dinge einmischst. Bonewhite ist eine gute Wahl."

„Das ist es auch nicht." Für Guide war das einfach… Überraschend. Zugegeben ja natürlich wäre Bonewhite ebenso in die Auswahl des Zenanas gekommen immerhin war er der Hivemaster aber mehr? „Er ist eine gute Wahl, ich wollte dich nicht kritisieren."

„Schon gut. Ich wollte ohne hin mit dir sprechen. Wir nehmen Kurs auf Atlantis. Und sag wieso du hier bist?"  
„Atlantis? Wozu?" warum wusste er nichts davon? „Wir hätten das erst besprechen sollen Alabaster. Wir können dort nicht jedes Mal hin wenn die schreien. Und ich bin hier, weil ich einen schlechten Traum hatte. Von dir und den Mädchen."

Alabaster sah ihrem Vater nun in die Augen und lächelte leicht. „Unnötige Sorgen vater es war nur ein Traum."  
„Er wirkte zu Real."  
„Lass uns das einander Mal besprechen. Wir erhielten vor kurzem eine Nachricht von Ember, mit der dringlichen bitte sofort zu kommen. Laut ihm wurde eine junge Wraith gefunden. Sie ist in einem schlechten Zustand und wurde wohl fast ihr ganzes Leben lang als Sklave gehalten. Ronon hat sie befreit und nach Atlantis gebracht. Ich beschloss sie holen zu kommen damit sie wieder unter ihresgleichen ist und sich erholen kann. Sie muss schreckliches durchlebt haben."

Guide war skeptisch als er all das hörte. „Ronon soll eine unseres gleichen gerettet haben? Niemals. Das muss eine Falle sein."

„Ember würde uns nie eine Falle legen Vater. Ich sehe es mir selbst an."

„Dann begleite ich dich."

„Das hoffe ich doch auch. Ich bin mir sicher deine Geliebte möchte ebenso mitkommen."  
„Natürlich." Das war das letzte das er auch verhindern könnte. Seufzend blickte er zu seiner Tochter die langsam immer schwerer in seinem Arm wurde. „Was sagte Bonewhite, wann werden wir Atlantis erreichen?"  
„In ein paar Stunden. Hier." Alabaster reichte ihm nun auch wieder das andere Mädchen und betrachtete beide schweigend. „Sie sind anständige und ruhige Kinder. Werden Jennifer und du noch weiteren Nachwuchs bekommen?" fragte sie plötzlich interessiert nach.

Guide hob eine Augenbraue und dachte für den Moment an Dragonfly. „Jennifer und ich werden eine ganze Zeit mit den beiden beschäftigt sein. Was in der Zukunft liegt ist noch ungewiss."

Alabaster lächelte lediglich und hob ihre Hand damit sie ihre Finger über seine Wange streicheln konnte. „Ach Vater. Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg. Genieß eure Zeit."

„Danke." Guide neigte seinen Kopf, ehe er mit den Zwillingen das Zimmer wieder verließ.

Ronon hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und lag in seinem Bett. Er war einfach komplett übermüdet und hatte es dann gerade mal geschafft vielleicht zwei Stunden zu schlafen. Seine Tat ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte es für ihn so befremdliches getan und er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er das Richtige getan hatte. Er wusste dass es das Richtige gewesen war dieses junge Ding zu retten. Es war verdammt richtig gewesen aber ihm wurde übel dabei. Er hasste Wraiths. Er tat es wirklich! Aber diese ganze Situation… Das wuchs ihm über den Kopf. Er musste selbst erst einmal damit klar kommen, dass er so gehandelt hatte. Er wünschte sich immer noch dass er jeden Mann in diesem Dorf das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen hätte. Sie alle hatten es verdient. Night Flower, so wie Ember sie nannte, hatte von mehr als nur einem Kerl, ein Kinder auf die Welt gebracht. Wie musste das für sie gewesen sein? Nicht zu verstehen was da mit einem passierte… Er wusste wie sich das anfühlte. Er wusste wie es war der gefangene von etwas zu sein, was man nicht sein wollte. Ein Klopfen ließ ihn aufhorchen. „Was ist?" fragte er ohne die Person rein zu bitten. „Ich bin es", hörte er Teyla sagen und setzte sich dann hin. „Komm rein."

Teyla betrat das Zimmer und nickte ihm leicht zu. „Geht es dir gut?"  
„Was denkst du?"

„Hm…" Teyla kam näher und Ronon bot ihr an sich zu ihm zu setzten. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Teyla?"

„Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht", gab sie zu. „Und Dr. Beckett schickt mich."

Ronon verdrehte seine Augen. „Sag nichts."  
„Night Flower hat Angst", begann Teyla. „Ich wollte sie beruhigen, aber sie weist mich ab."  
„Und was soll ich tun? Ich muss schlafen."

„Sie vertraut nur dir." Teyla sah zu Boden und schwieg für eine Weile. „Warum hast du sie nicht von ihrem Elend erlöst?"

Ronon gab dazu keine Antwort und stand stattdessen auf. „Bald wird Alabasters Hive hier sein, dann kannst du dich ausruhen."

Ronon fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, ehe er einfach zur Türe schritt und Los ging. Er wollte sich abreagieren aber er wusste dass er es nicht konnte. Seine Zähne waren zusammen gepresst und seine Stirn wütend zusammen gezogen. Jeder der ihm entgegen kam wich soweit sie konnten von ihm weg. Besser so. Es sollten ihm alle einfach aus dem Weg gehen! Ronons Weg führte ihn bis zur Krankenstation. Beckett stand vor der Türe und besprach sich mit einer Stationshelferin. „Oh Ronon!" sagte der Arzt sofort als er ihn sah. „Entschuldige aber unsere Freundin ist sehr Nervös."

„Wieso? Sie war doch am schlafen als ich ging", sagte er genervt und hörte dem Arzt gar nicht mehr zu und betrat einfach das Zimmer. Kaum das er das tat sprang ihn schon jemand regelrecht an. „Eh!" hörte er die junge Stimme des Wesens und musste tief Luft holen um sie nicht aus reinem Reflex von sich zu stoßen. „Ganz ruhig! Lass mich los!" Ronon gab sich alle mühe um sie von sich zu drücken, ehe er sie zum Bett schob. Als er sie an den Schultern runter auf das Bett drückte, damit sie sich dort zumindest hinsetzte, sah er ihr verweintes Gesicht und glaubte sogar ihren schnellen Herzschlag hören zu können. Ihre Nerve waren gespannt wie Drahtseile und sie wirkte alles andere als ruhig. „Du musst schlafen warum bist du wach?"

Night Flower hatte Panik bekommen. In dem Moment als Ronon gegangen war, hatte sie es gespürt und war schlagartig wach gewesen. Dieser große Raum erschien ihr plötzlich endlos und die Geräusche machten sie Wahnsinnig. Das Bett war zwar angenehm, weit aus angenehmer als die kalte Felswand und der Waldboden aber es war ihr Fremd. Die Wärme war ihr Fremd. Der volle Magen war ihr Fremd. Die Luft roch anders. Es gab hier zu viele Menschen. Als der Arzt zurückkam war sie sofort panisch von ihm weggewichen. Nie wollte ihr jemand etwas gutes vor allem wenn man ihr etwas brachte. Als dann diese Frau gekommen war und in Gedanken zu ihr gesprochen hatte, traute sie der Situation nicht. Sie war ein Mensch aber sie fühlte sich anders an. Vielleicht war es auch eine Falle. Mit Wildschlagendem Herzen hatte sie die Frau versucht von sich zuweisen und war so froh als diese sie in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Sie vertraute niemandem hier. Niemandem außer dem starken Krieger. Er hatte sie gerettet. Er hatte sie gerettet. Warum hatte er sie alleine gelassen? Warum?! Nervös schritt sie in dem Zimmer umher und schlang ihre Arme um sich. Sie war so müde! Sie konnte nicht mehr laufen sie war das absolut nicht gewöhnt aber sie hatte solche Angst. Was wenn jemand käme, was wenn… Als dann die Türe aufging und Ronon da stand war sie fast ausgerastet und klammerte sich an ihm. Ihre Beine trugen sie nicht mehr und sie war froh dass er sie zum Bett schob. Als sie saß und er ihr das sagte wusste sie nicht wie sie mit ihm kommunizieren sollte. „Bald ist jemand da, der dich mitnimmt. Zu deinen Leuten", sprach Ronon weiter. „Sie werden dir helfen und dort wird keiner…" Er schwieg plötzlich und setzte sich nun neben ihr auf das Bett. Es brauchte nur Sekunden da spürte er ihren Blick auf sich. „Du wirst sicher sein."

Sie war hier und jetzt sicher! Wo sollte sie sonst sicher sein als bei diesem großen Krieger? Er wollte wieder gehen. Sie wusste das und das machte ihr furchtbare Angst. Tränen liefen ihr wieder über die Wange und Ronon hatte keine Ahnung wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wollte das Richtige tun damit Amy ihm verzeihen könnte.  
Verzweifelt und verstört legte sich die junge Frau, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, auf das Bett und schlang ihre Arme wieder um sich. Zitternd und verunsichert weinte sie Stumme Tränen weiter. Ronon sah nicht zu ihr zurück, er behielt sein Blick auf die Wand vor sich gerichtet. Er sollte nicht hier sein und sie schien sich gerade ja auch nicht zu beruhigen. Also könnte er ja auch einfach gehen. Schweigend erhob er sich und machte große Schritte zur Türe als er sie lauter Atmen hörte und Geräusche vom Bett zu hören waren. „Eh!" Ronon drehte sich um als er ein Aufprall hörte und Night Flower am Boden sah. Sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln, schaffte es aber nicht und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Eh! Eh!" er sollte nicht gehen! Night Flower schaffte es nicht aufzustehen aber sie musste ihn aufhalten! Sie hatte Angst und er sollte einfach bleiben!

Ronon schnaubte laut und verärgert. Er setzte seine Beine erst nach einem Moment in Bewegung und kniete sich bei ihr zu Boden. „Wein nicht mehr", sprach er sie an und nahm sie ohne Schwierigkeiten auf seine Arme. Sie wog fast nichts. Das Mädchen klammerte sich nun so fest an ihn, das er sie nicht auf dem Bett ablegen konnte. Verloren mit den ihm ganz neuen Emotionen wusste er nicht weiter. Er dachte eine Weile lang nach und begab sich dann mit ihr zu der nächsten Ecke des Zimmers, wo er sich mit ihr an die Wand setzte. Als er mit dem Rücken an der kalten Wand lehnte schloss er seine Augen. „Ich hasse deine Art", sagte Ronon ehrlich. „Das was du bist ekelt mich an und ich habe viele wie dich getötet. Ich werde auch in Zukunft weiter töten."

Night Flower hörte ihm zu, aber es war ihr egal was er da sagte. Dann hatte er eben getötet. Er war ein gefährlicher Krieger. Keiner käme ihm zu Nahe und damit auch ihr. Sie war in Sicherheit. Sein Geruch drang in ihre empfindliche Nase und ihre Tränen versiegten langsam. Er trug sie angespannt im Arm, aber sie hielt sich so fest sie konnte an ihm fest. Sie würde nicht los lassen! Sie würde auf keinen Fall von ihm Los lassen! Nun vor Erleichterung zitternd vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Kleidern und schloss dann ihre Augen. Sicher. Sie war sicher.

Guide befand sich auf der Brücke zusammen mit dem Hivemaster. Sie würden in der kommenden Stunde Atlantis erreichen und Jennifer machte die Kinder Reise fertig. Alabaster hatte beiden Kleider geschenkt die einer Art Strampler ähnelten. Der Stoff war angenehm weich und die kleinen Pullover passten ebenso perfekt. Die Zwillinge waren so Aktiv dass sie sich drehen konnten, anfingen zu winken und sogar Ansätze dazu machten klatschen zu wollen. „Sehen wir mal nach eurem Vater hm?" fragte sie beide und hob sie auf ihre Arme. Inzwischen hatte sie wirklich Probleme damit alle beide zu halten. Sie zappelten und waren wesentlich schwerer geworden. Die Kontrollbrücke war einen guten Fußweg entfernt aber Jennifer würde das schon hinbekommen. Die Türen öffneten sich ihr Automatisch und während sie durch die Gänge schritt kam ihr niemand entgegen. Zumindest bis zum dritten Gang. Als ihr ein Wraith entgegen kam, den sie bisher nicht wirklich oft gesehen hatte, schwieg sie. Jennifer war sich bewusst das nicht alle mit dieser ganzen Sache… Zufrieden waren. Die allermeisten benötigten einfach Zeit.

Als der Wraith fast an ihr vorüber geschritten war, drehte Gold sich in seine Richtung und zappelte dabei so heftig, dass ihr das Mädchen fast aus den Armen geflogen war. Aber eben nur fast. Das quietschende Baby wurde mit einer Hand an Rücken gehalten und das von dem besagten Wraith. Schnalzend sah er nun Jennifer an. „Danke!" sagte die Ärztin sofort und war Kreidebleich. Sie hatte schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet aber dank ihm… „Ich wollte zu Guide."  
„Der Commander befindet sich auf der Brücke." Es hatte erst so ausgesehen als habe er ihr nicht Antworten wollen. „Ja ich mache mich auf den Weg." Jennifer neigte leicht ihren Kopf so wie die Wraith es auch taten, ehe sie weiter lief. „Wartet." Der Wraith kam näher. „Lasst mich euch begleiten. Nur zur Sicherheit."  
„Vielen Dank… Wie heißt du?" fragte sie und merkte auf als er nach einem der Mädchen griff und diese Bereitwillig in seinen Armen verschwand. Der Wraith besah sich die Prinzessin und blickte dann wieder die Ärztin an. „Man nennt mich Puzzle."

Jennifer ahnte gar nicht dass sie gerade dem Wraith gegenüber stand, der ihre Beziehung zu Guide gefährden würde. „Ein Interessanter Name", damit schritt sie dann los und Puzzle folgte ihr direkt. Als sie den Kontrollraum erreichten warf Guide sofort einen Blick auf seine Frau und seine Kinder aber vor allem nahm er Puzzle ins Auge. Ein junger gutaussehender Wraith der noch nicht solange hier diente. *Commander* fing Puzzle Telepathisch an. *Eure Gefährtin benötigte Hilfe*

Guide Antwortete Puzzle nicht sondern kam einfach auf ihn zu damit er seine Tochter von ihm abnehmen konnte. Nun erst nickte er ihm leicht zu. „Er hat mir geholfen", erzählte Jennifer nun. Sie hatte gelernt dicht direkt zu sprechen wenn sie hier her kam dazu mit Begleitung. Guide Unterhielt sich meistens Telepathisch mit den anderen und Puzzle hatte gewiss schon einiges erklärt. Jennifer sah zu Puzzle rauf und lächelte dann leicht. „Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte unsere Tochter sich wirklich schwer Verletzt. In Zukunft sollte ich beide nur noch einzeln tragen."

„Es geht euch Drei gut?" fragte Guide zunächst und besah sich seine Frauen, ehe er Puzzle wieder ansah. „Wenn ihr erlaubt", sagte Puzzle nun und versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu wirken. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre wenn ich ein Auge auf eure Familie werfe, solltet ihr Verhindert sein."

„Wenn du dich bei meiner Tochter beliebt machen willst…" fing Guide sofort an und Bonewhites Blick glitt ebenso zu Puzzle aber dieser schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf. „Nein… Auch ja selbstverständlich möchte ich meiner Königin auffallen aber ich meine es so wie ich es sage Commander. Ich kenne mich mit Kindern aus."

„Ach so?" Guide hatte absolut kein Interesse Puzzle weiter zu hören zu müssen, aber Jennifer sprach nun weiter. „Du kennst dich mit Kindern aus?"

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Bruder", erzählte er. „Ich kümmerte mich um ihn."

„Du hattest?"

„Er wurde Krank. Es ist selten aber… Manchmal passieren diese Dinge."

Jennifer sah ihn mitfühlend an und blickte zu ihrer Tochter runter. „Wenn wir zurück sind können wir ja mal über dein Angebot sprechen. Oder Guide?"  
„Sicher." Guide war schon wieder bei der Arbeit, hörte Jennifer aber natürlich zu.

„Natürlich." Puzzle neigte leicht seinen Kopf und ging schließlich. „Ich hoffe es wird alles gut gehen", murmelte Jennifer und beobachtete wie brav die Kleine in den Armen ihres Vaters war und ihre Schwester zappelte wiederum total. Vermutlich wollte sie auch zu ihrem Vater. „Was sollte auch nicht gut gehen?" fragte Bonewhite und blickte von seinem Kontrollschirm auf.

„Naja…" Jennifer sah flüchtig zu ihm. „Dieses junge Mädchen. Diese Wraiths. Nachdem was Ember gesagt hatte, scheint sie sehr verstört zu sein."  
„Sie wird sich erholen. Wir sorgen dafür", sagte Guide ruhig.

„Hm… Ich werde sie mir erst ansehen bevor ihr sie überfällt" bat sie ihn nun. „ich will nicht dass sie eventuell weiteren Schaden nimmt. Kommt Alabaster auch mit?"

„Wenn du das für das Richtige haltest kannst du das tun. Ja sie begleitet uns."

„Gut. Dann kannst du die Zwillinge nehmen während ich arbeite."  
Guide war Jennifer nun einen Blick zu und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich passe auf sie auf."

„Danke." Jennifer kam näher zu ihm und lächelte warm. „Wann sind wir da?"  
„Jeden Moment. Bonewhite. "

„Ich übernehme von hier."  
„Gut." Guide nahm Jennifer nun auch das zweite Baby ab. „Wir gehen zu den Transportern. Alabaster wird dort auf uns warten."

„Kommt Darling auch mit?"  
„Ja es scheint so." Jennifer gab sich damit zufrieden und lief mit ihm schließlich los. Auf den Gängen warf sie immer wieder einen Blick auf die Mädchen. „Sie fühlen sich hier richtig wohl."

„Sie verbinden sich ständig mit uns", erzählte Guide. „Sie sind sehr Aktiv."  
„Sie verbinden sich Mental mit euch?"  
„Mit uns allen. Sie sind stark."

„Es sind deine Töchter." Jennifer legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken und lächelte leicht.

Natürlich war Guide Stolz auf seine Töchter. Auf Alle. Und das seine Zwillinge bereits so Aktiv waren, zeigte ihm nur das sie beide sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen würden. „Lass uns Alabaster treffen und dann Atlantis einen Besuch abstatten." Das ganze dort könnte nur ziemlich… Interessant werden. Guide machte sich natürlich Gedanken. Um Ember und darüber das er das Hive verlassen würde. Guide konnte ihn sogar verstehen aber er selbst würde Alabasters Seite nie verlassen können. Und dann war da diese junge Königin. Er fragte sich wie viel von dieser Frau wirklich übrig geblieben war. Was Gefangenschaft mit einem machen konnte wusste er mit am Besten… Allerdings… Es ein Lebens lang gewesen zu sein…


	21. Confide

Dieses brennende Haar. Das Rot erinnerte sie an die Abend oder Morgenstunden. Es war das was sie an sich immer nur gekannt hatte. Den Täglich Ablauf der Sonne. Natürlich wusste sie was die Sonne war. Oder Sterne. Oder Luft. Aber sie wusste nicht mehr was Freiheit war. Hieß es man durfte sich Frei bewegen? War sie jetzt Frei? Vielleicht Körperlich aber sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst dass ihr Geist es nicht war. Ihr Geist war noch immer an dieser Mauer angekettet. Es war ihr ganzes Leben gewesen. Es gab nur wenige Tage an denen sie nicht besucht worden ist. Manche kamen um sie anzustarren. Vor allem Kinder. Manche kamen um Sachen auf sie zu Werfen. Manche schrien sie dabei an. Andere wollten mehr. Sie hatte vergessen wann es zu erst passiert war, irgendwann hatte sie nicht mehr verwirrt geweint sondern einfach nur zu den Sternen hoch geblickt. Die Sterne bedeuteten ihr in früheren Jahren viel mehr aber mit der Zeit änderte sich das. Sie hatte es einfach vergessen. Sie hatte das Gefühl vergessen von einem Stern zum anderen zu fliegen. Sie hatte das Gefühl vergessen wie es war auf eine neue Welt hinunter zu blicken. Sie hatte es vergessen wie es war wenn man beschützt wurde. Aber langsam kam es zurück. Alles Vergessene kam zurück und sie wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte. Der Raum war nicht voll. Ronon stand wie eine Mauer neben ihrem Bett auf welchem sie saß. Auf der anderen Seite ihres Bettes saß diese wunderschöne Frau. Dieses Rot. Es war so schön. Ihres war nicht Rot. Sie hatte schwarze Haare. So wie die Nacht. *Es ist alles gut* hörte sie Alabaster flüstern und zuckte leicht zusammen als diese ihre Hand berührte. *Schwester kannst du mich verstehen? Wenn du es kannst, würdest du einmal nicken?*

Sollte sie? Night Flower hatte Angst das zu tun. Was würde dann passieren? Warum waren hier Wesen ihrer Art und Menschen zusammen? Warum waren keine Wraiths auf diesem anderen Planeten gewesen? *Es tut mir so Leid was dir passiert ist* Alabaster verstand langsam das Night Flower keine Kontrolle über ihre Telepathischen Fähigkeiten hatte. Mit Leichtigkeit hörte sie ihre Gedanken, spürte ihre Sorgen und sah diese Bilder. Night Flower betrachtete sie verwirrt. *Ja ich verstehe dich Night Flower. Ich werde dir helfen. Du kannst mit uns mit kommen. Mit mir mit kommen und dann bist du zu Hause*

Night Flower spürte den Druck um ihre Hand und blickte auf diese, ehe sie Alabaster wieder in die Augen sah. Nach Hause. Was war nach Hause? Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wraith hinter Alabaster. Er war älter und schwieg die ganze Zeit über. *Das ist mein Vater. Sein Name ist Guide*

Vater… Vater… Mutter… *Wir wollen dir helfen*

Helfen? Ronon hatte ihr geholfen. Ihr blick schwang zu diesem hoch, aber er sah starr auf die Wand vor sich. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und er sah aus als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Sein Name war Ronon. Er war der Schutz. Die Sicherheit. Er hat sie gerettet.

„Ja das hat er", sagte Alabaster leise und blickte flüchtig zu Ronon. „Aber er wird nicht immer da sein um dich beschützen zu können. Er findet auch, dass du mit uns kommen solltest. Du wirst wieder zu dir selbst finden. Du wirst keine Angst mehr haben."

Ronon merkte auf als diese ewige Stille endlich gebrochen wurde und spannte sich dennoch ein Stück weiter an. Er bemühte sich wirklich sich zusammen zu reißen, ehe er schluckte und sich etwas zur Seite drehte damit er zu Night Flower runter blicken konnte. Sie war Jung. Eine Frau aber Jung. Ihre gesamte Erscheinung war nur sehr schwach ausgeprägt. Die hatte nicht diese breite Nase oder riesige Sensoren. Ihre Hände. Ihre Füße, ihre Nase, auch die Sensoren, waren so unheimlich Klein. Ihre Haut war nicht so blass wie man es von Wraith kannte. Sie war stetig der Sonne ausgesetzt gewesen. Diese fast Menschlich anmutende Farbe… Ihr schwarzes langes Haar. Sie war Schön. Ja. Es kostete ihm fiel das anzuerkennen aber er sah in ihr auch das verlorene Kind das auch seine Cousine irgendwo gewesen ist. „Du gehst mit ihnen mit", sagte Ronon schließlich und die Art wie sie ihn nun an sah ließ ihn zögern. Er sah Angst und ihre anstehende Panikattacke ließ alle im Raum aufmerken. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn an und dann die anderen. „Ich gehe nicht mit", sagte Ronon weiter. „Sie gehören zu dir." Sie war eine Wraiths. Sein Neffe war einer. Seine Cousine hatte einen als Partner gewählt. Diese Frau zerbrach gerade vor seinen Augen.

„Sie will dass du mit kommst", sagte Alabaster die Night Flowers Gedanken hören konnte. „Es ist ihr sehr Wichtig und wir würden nichts dagegen sagen."

„Nein!" sagte Ronon nun und warf einen Blick auf die Königin. „Ich habe sie da raus geholt und ihre Panikattacken über mich ergehen zu lassen aber ich kann das nicht weiter tun!", seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Es gibt Momente da weiß ich nicht ob ich ihr nicht eher damit helfe wenn ich eine Kugel durch ihren Kopf jage!"

Alabaster knurrte leicht und Guide war mit wenigen schritten bei seiner Tochter. „Se ist einfach… Abartig!" angewidert und mit Wut in den Augen sah er die junge Wraith an und als er ihren Blick sah, fiel die ganze Wut wieder und ihm wurde klar was er da eben laut gesagt hatte. Ihr Blick war leer und sie starrte ihn an, dann wurde ihre Haltung Kraftlos und sie blickte zurück auf ihre Beine. Ronon sah Guide nur kurz an, ehe er mit großen Schritten das Zimmer verließ. „Night Flower", fing Alabaster an und blickte zu ihrem Vater hoch, aber dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf. Mitfühlend sah sie nun wieder die junge Frau an und drückte ihre Hand ganz leicht. *Du bist nicht Abartig. Seine Worte waren es. Aber nicht du*

„Das seht nicht gut aus." Jennifer betrachtete die Ergebnisse von sowohl Salawi als auch von der jungen Wraiths. „Mein Gott… Was weiß man?"

„Von wem?" fragte Beckett traurig nach und als Jennifer ihm eine Akte reichte öffnete er diese sofort. „Ah… Night Flower nennt Ember sie. Nun… Die Kleine kann nicht sprechen. Überhaupt ist ihr ganzes Wesen… Recht unterentwickelt. Nicht einmal ihre Wraiths Merkmale sind so ausgeprägt wie sie sein sollten. Ihr fehlt die kräftige Stirn, oder der kräftige Kieferknochen. Ich habe mir ihr Blut angesehen und ich glaube sie leidet an einer Art Krankheit. Allerdings was das sprechen angeht", Beckett seufzte laut. „Ihre inneren Organe sind alle richtig Entwickelt so wie es sein sollte aber ihre Stimmbänder sind ihr in einem Jungen Alter sehr stark verletzt worden. Durch Würgen oder ähnliches. Ich vermute das man das sehr oft getan hat darum… Vielleicht wird es sich regenerieren wenn sie sich nähren kann."

„Wenn? Sie wird sich nähren", sagte Jennifer. Eine Krankheit unter den Wraiths? Wie eine Art Fehlstellung der Chromosomen oder ähnliches? Das war wirklich spannend für die junge Ärztin. „Ich denke nicht dass sie das je tun kann. Natürlich wird sich das erst mit der Zeit zeigen aber nach diesen Ergebnissen…" er reichte Jennifer wieder die Akte und dieses Mal las sie genauer darin. „Ja… Ja ich verstehe was du meinst aber… Das können wir nicht so bestätigen. Wir müssen es einfach beobachten."

„Ja… Und… Sie hat ein furchtbares Problem mit anderen. Si Akzeptiert nur Ronon oder Ember in ihre nähe. Ich habe schon Probleme gehabt ihr Blut abzunehmen. Sie ist sehr in sich gekehrt und hat furchtbares durchleben müssen. Das alles aufzuarbeiten wird nicht leicht sein."  
„Sie hat Kinder geboren?" Jennifer wurde leise als sie diesen Abschnitt las und Beckett nun ansah. „Ja…" sagte dieser. „Hat sie. Es waren schon einige. Wie viele genau wissen wir nicht. Ihre Letzte Schwangerschaft kann nicht Älter wie zwei Monate her sein. Ronon hat erzählt das sie versucht hatte ihm eine Stelle zu zeigen… Sie deutete auf den Felsen an welchem sie gekettet war und als er darum herum schritt… In einer Kuhle lagen Knochen. Viele Knochen und ein verwesender Körper. Ich vermute dass sie gedacht hatte, das sie noch Leben würden. Sie war zusammengebrochen als sie das gesehen hat."

„Oh Gott…" Jennifer. „Was denkst du… Wie lange war sie an diesem Felsen gekettet?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt… Anhand ihrer Reaktionen… Vielleicht schon ihr ganzes Leben lang."

„Euch ist klar das Guide und Alabaster diesen Planeten aufsuchen wollen? Das wird für diese Menschen nicht gut enden."

Beckett schwieg dazu und schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich kann es mir denken."  
„Und sie reagiert auf niemanden gut? Außer auf Ronon und Ember?"

„Ja deshalb denke ich… Es wäre wirklich besser für sie mit euch auf das Hive zugehen. Natürlich muss sie verstehen das Ronon nicht mitkommen wird, aber ich denke mit viel Zeit und Geduld, findet sie wieder zu sich selbst."

„Hm… Ja. Und Salawi? Wie macht sie sich?"

„Ember sagt das er ihr helfen kann, aber dazu muss er sich ausreichend… Nähren."  
„Nähren? An wen? Er hatte sich geweigert sich zu nähren", erzählte Jennifer. „Wie will er ihr also helfen?"

„Zelenka." Beckett nahm sich die Akte von Jennifer und deutete ihr an mit zu kommen. „Zelenka will ihnen helfen. Komm Liebes. Lass uns nach Salawi sehen."

„Sicher." Jennifer drehte sich aber zunächst um und hob ihre Zwillinge wieder auf ihre Arme. Beide saßen am Boden und spielten dort. Kinderleichen. Verwesende Kinderleichen. Dragonfly. Tief Luftholend erhob sie sich. „Also gut wir können."

„Soll ich dir helfen?"  
„Nein es geht schon", gerade wollte sie ihre Kinder nah bei sich spüren. Night Flowers Schicksal nagte an ihrer Seele, aber sie wollte sich auf das Jetzt konzentrieren. Beckett lief vor ihr und sie am ihm langsam hinter her. Als sie den Gang erreichten in welchem beide Frauen lagen drückte sie beide Mädchen näher an sich.

Als Jennifer in das Zimmer von Ayesha schritt hörte sie diese lachen. Die Frau lag in ihrem Krankenbett, Ember saß auf einem Stuhl, hatte diesen aber sehr nah ran gerückte und hielt ihre Hand mit beiden Händen fest. Dabei flüsterte er ihr etwas zu. Es wirkte tatsächlich wie zwei liebende die ihre Zeit zusammen genossen und es war das erste Mal das Jennifer Ember so sah. So… Verliebt. So glücklich. „Hallo ihr beiden", sagte Beckett und Ember merkte direkt auf und sah zu ihnen beiden. „Dr. Keller", sagte er direkt und erhob sich langsam. „Ember das ist sie also?" fragte Jennifer und blickte lächelnd Ayesha an. „Ja sie ist mein." Ember blickte runter zu Salawi aber diese lächelte nur warm anschließend sah Salawi Jennifer genauer an. „Sind das Ihre Kinder?"

„Ja", sagte Jennifer sofort und kam näher. „Das ist Gold und Silver." Die Zwillinge sahen sich direkt im neuen Zimmer um und als sie Ember erblickten rasteten beide regelrecht aus und zappelten wie verrückt. Jennifer musste lachen als die beiden Mädchen ihr fast aus den Armen sprangen. „Immer wenn sie ihren Vater oder Ember sehen rasten sie aus. Er hat geholfen sie auf die Welt zu bringen. Seit dem Mögen sie ihn."  
„Ach so?" Ayesha beobachtete wie Ember nachgab und dann beide Mädchen auf seine Arme nahm. „Sie sind zufrieden", sagte der Wraith und begab sich wieder zu seinem Stuhl damit er sich setzten konnte. So hatte er auch die Chance Ayesha beide einmal genauer zu zeigen. „Sie sind sehr süß", fand sie und nahm sich den Moment Ember so anzusehen. Er wirkte etwas überfordert, aber er beschwerte sich nicht sondern ließ die beiden Zwillinge einfach gewähren. Nun wesentlich ruhiger geworden lehnte sie sich an ihn. Er machte das dennoch gut. „Wie geht es dir Ayesha?" fragte Beckett nun nach weshalb sie zu ihm hoch sah. „Gut denke ich. Aber ich habe immer noch furchtbare schmerzen wenn ich mich aufsetzten will."

„Das lässt du auch noch bleiben. Solange bis Ember dir geholfen hat. Okay?"  
„Ja sicher."

„Ich denke mehr können wir auch erst ohne hin nicht tun", fand Jennifer und kam langsam näher. Ayesha war Exotisch. Schön und man sah ihr den Kampfgeist an. Und Ember war total verloren so verliebt war er in sie. „Ember wird ihr helfen sobald die Zeit dazu gekommen ist."

„Das werde ich", bestätigte er die Ärztin. „Und was ist mit Night Flower? Holt ihr sie hoch?"  
„Ja bestimmt. Guide meinte das zumindest." Jennifer schwieg kurz. „Sag mal Ember… Ist es möglich das es unter eures gleichen auch Wraiths gegeben hat die anders waren? Die… Nicht so ausgeprägte Merkmale hatten wie jetzt du oder Guide?"  
„Du redest von Night Flower oder? Es gibt dieses… Problem", erzählte Ember. „Es ist selten aber es kommt vor ja."

„Weist du mehr darüber?" fragte Jennifer interessiert nach. „Ich meine… Nach den Ergebnissen von Beckett ist es sogar recht unwahrscheinlich dass sie sich nähren kann."

„Doch sie wird es können sie benötigt denke ich… nur… Vielleicht benötigt sie mehr Zeit oder…" Ember schien lange nachzudenken. „Die Jungen die davon betroffen sind, werden oft zu den Iratuskäfern gebracht, damit eine Königin sich an ihnen nährt. Es soll helfen…"

„Es soll die Wraithsgene verstärken", sagte Beckett dazwischen.

„Auf natürlichem Weg ja", bestätigte Ember ihn. „Aber es ist unheimlich gefährlich und keine Mutter will ihrem Kind diese Gefahr aussetzten, es sei denn… Die Degeneration ist zu stark. "

„Hm… Wenn also bereits früh geahnt wird das sie nicht so werden wie ihr"

„Die Sache ist wie folgt, es gibt diese Krankheit und sie ist selten. Die meisten können sich aber nähren und deshalb ist es egal. Wenn es aber zu stark ist… Diese Person könnte sich nie selbst heilen und würde Früh sterben. Dazu… Night Flower wäre Königin geworden. Sie braucht eine gewisse Stärke und Autorität. Wäre sie anders… Vielleicht hätte sie das nicht überlebt. Vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter das Risiko eingehen wollen auch um sie nicht als alte Frau sterben zu sehen. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es würde erklären warum Night Flower nicht auf ihrem Hive war."

„Sie tut mir Leid", sagte Ayesha plötzlich. „Was ich gehört habe… Es muss ihr furchtbar gehen."  
„Ja." Ember betrachtete Salawi lange. „Aber es wird ihr nie wieder etwas passieren."  
„Ich würde auch gerne nach ihr sehen. Vielleicht erst einmal ohne die Kinder", überlegte Jennifer.

„Wir passen auf", sagte Salawi sogleich. „Im Moment sind sie ja eh ruhig." Und so konnte sie die beiden auch einmal länger ansehen. Immerhin waren die Zwei eine Potentielle Möglichkeit für sie und Ember. Irgendwann. „Vielen Dank. Ich hole sie dann bei euch ab", lächelte Jennifer und blicke zu Beckett, ehe sie vor ging. Gerade als sie in das Zimmer wollte, kam Ronon ihr entgegen und zog einfach weiter. Was hatte er? Verwirrt kam Jennifer rein. „Guide? Was war los?" fragte sie leise und schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Komm", meinte dieser und reichte ihr seine Hand, weshalb Jennifer näher kam und diese ergriff. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Bett und die junge Wraiths saß da ohne jede weitere Reaktion. Ohne jegliche Reaktion. „Er hat sie angeschrien."

„Und widerliche Dinge gesagt", erzählte Alabaster und erhob sich nun. Ich denke wir nehmen sie sobald wie möglich mit zu uns. Sie muss sich erholen."

„Das denke ich auch", sagte Jennifer leise aber mitfühlend.

„Wo sind die Zwillinge?"  
„Die Babys sind bei Ember und Salawi. Wann gehen wir dann zurück?"  
„In den nächsten Stunden. Ember wird ebenso mitkommen", erklärte Guide direkt weiter aber da schüttelte Jen ihren Kopf. „Er wird Salawis Seite nicht verlassen. Bist du schon bei ihm gewesen? Dann hättest du es gesehen."

„Dann begleitet sie uns."

„Sie kann nicht laufen Guide."

Knurrend sah er zur Seite aber Jennifer seufzte nur laut und drückte seine Hand. „ich sehe es mir an", meinte der Commander. „Alabaster und du bleibt hier. Ich gehe rüber."  
„Einverstanden. Aber sei nicht zu Hart zu ihm", kaum das sie das sagte schnaubte Guide und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Nicht zu Hart zu ihm sein. Guide hatte nicht vor Ember zu etwas zu zwingen aber… Als Guide das Krankenzimmer betrat saß Ember auf einem Stuhl und erhob sich direkt als er ihn sah. „Commander."

„Ember", sagte Guide ruhig und kam näher damit er Silver auf seinen Arm nehmen konnte. Kurz darauf glitt sein Blick zu Salawi. „Und du bist also der Grund warum einer meiner Fähigsten Leute nicht zurück auf sein Hive kommen will und sogar lieber verhungert wäre ohne dich an seiner Seite."

Salawi fand es schon schräg wie Guide sie ansprach aber sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Wenn sie sitzen könnte würde sie nun ihr Kinn anheben, aber so liegend brachte das nicht wirklich etwas. „Und ich habe einen Namen. Airman Ayesha Salawi."

Keine Angst. Guide roch keine Angst aber er sah trotz in ihren Augen. „Airman." Guide sah von ihr nun zurück zu Ember. „Wir kehren auf das Hive bald zurück."

„Ich kann euch nicht begleiten." Sein Blick glitt zu seiner Freundin. „Sobald Ayesha Gesund ist, werden wir auf das Hive kommen." Salawi nickte Ember leicht zu und dann sah der Wissenschaftler zurück zu Guide. „Sobald sie Gesund ist."

„Gesund also. Miss Salawi." Guide blickte die junge Frau nun wieder an. „Ihr wollt uns also begleiten?"  
„Das habe ich beschlossen ja", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich werde Embers Seite nicht verlassen. Nichts wäre das wert."  
„Nichts." Guide wiederholte dieses Wort und musterte sie lange. „Ihr wollt zusammenbleiben. Mit jeder Möglichen Konsequenz?"  
„Ich werde ganz bestimmt, nicht meine privaten Dinge hier mit Ihnen diskutieren. Was also zwischen Ember und mir ist, geht sie genauso wenig etwas an!"

Ember sah Salawi sofort an und nur langsam glitt sein Blick zu Guide, welcher knurrte und näher kam. „Ich liebe sie!" sagte Ember direkt. „Wenn du ihr also etwas tust werde ich…"

„Droh nichts was du nicht halten kannst Ember aber ich werde meine Schuld bei dir nun gut tun. Nimm das Kind wieder."

„Was meint ihr?"

„Ich werde das für sie tun was du für Jennifer getan hast."

Salawi wusste gar nicht wovon sie da sprachen als Guides Hand auch schon auf ihrer Brust ruhte.

Warum. Warum hatte er das gesagt. Night Flower war froh als man sie endlich alleine gelassen hatte. Zitternd rutschte sie von diesem seltsamen weichen Bett und begab sich mit wackligen schwachen Beinen zusammen mit ihrer Decke an die nächste Ecke des Zimmers. Dort kauerte sie sich in das Eck und klammerte sich an ihre Decke. Alles war anders. Dieses Zimmer erschlug sie immer noch. Alles erschlug sie immer noch. Sie wollte doch nur… Zurück? Zurück an ihre vertraute wand? Die Wand. Sie lehnte ihre Wange an die kalte Wand und fand keinen Halt in ihr. Nicht so wie sonst. Die Wand war doch alles was sie kannte.

Jennifer stand an der Türe und blickte in das Zimmer. Sie hatte mit sorge beobachtete wie sich Night Flower an die Wand schleppte ohne wahrzunehmen das sie nicht mehr alleine war. Als sie anfing zu weinen schloss Jennifer die Türe und wurde nachdenklich. Night Flower war am Ende. Im Hive würde sie gewiss schneller wieder… Aber nach Alabasters Erzählung ging es Night Flower eigentlich gut bis zu dem Punkt als Ronon sie angeschrien hatte. Der Mann der sie gerettet hatte, schrie sie an und nannte sie Abartig. Jennifer holte tief Luft und machte auf ihrem Absatz kehrt. Wie vermutete fand Jennifer diesen nicht in seinem Zimmer weshalb sie direkt weiter zum Trainingsraum. Bereits als sie sich den Türen nährte hörte sie seine Fäuste gegen einen Trainingssack schlagen. Er war tatsächlich hier. Jennifer holte tief Luft und trat anschließend in den Raum. „Hey Ronon."

„Was willst du?" fragte dieser wütend und schlug ein weiteres Mal in den Sack. Jennifer ignorierte seine Wut und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu sagen. „Guide und Alabaster sind gerade bei Ember und Salawi", erzählte Jennifer. „Also bin ich noch einmal zurück zu unserer… Patientin."

„Hn!" Ronon trat ein weiteres Mal zu und ging direkt wieder in Kampfposition.

Jennifer wusste nicht wie sie es sagen sollte, wie sie es sagen sollte aber vielleicht… Vielleicht sollte sie seine Reaktion beobachten. Deshalb kam sie näher und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich fand sie nicht in ihrem Bett. Genau genommen bin ich an der Tür stehen geblieben und habe beobachtete wie sie sich an die nächste Ecke des Zimmers geschleppt hatte und dort…" sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Sie hat sich weinen an die Wand gesetzt und war ganz…"  
Ronon hatte aufgehört und blickte Jennifer nun ernst an. „Ronon sie…" murmelte Jennifer weiter. „Ich glaube sie braucht dich. Das alles hier überfordert sie sehr."

„Sie geht auf das Hive."  
„Ja das wird sie. Aber… Ich weiß was du zu ihr gesagt hast. Und deine Worte haben sie… Alabaster meinte dass sie vollkommen dicht gemacht hatte. Stimmt es das… Diese Männer dort auf diesem Planeten… Haben sie es tatsächlich Regelmäßig getan?"

Ronon fletschte fast seine Zähne als er ihr Letzte frage hörte. „Ja. Mehr als nur Regelmäßig ich…" er wollte nicht daran denken. Er wollte es nicht weil in ihm dieses seltsame Gefühl hochkam sie beschützen zu müssen. „Sie ist vollkommen fertig Ronon. Du willst dich doch mit Amalia vertragen oder? Dann komm mit auf das Hive. Ich bin mir sicher dass sie dich dieses Mal sprechen wird. Willst du es nicht versuchen?"

Ronon holte tief Luft und schloss dann lange seine Augen. „Keiner wird dir ein Vorwurf machen wenn du dich um dieses Mädchen bemühst und du dich mit deiner Cousine vertragen kannst."

Ronon sah zur Seite und ballte seine Hände zur Faust. Sich mit Amalia vertragen… Er wollte nichts mehr als das. Er wollte sie nach Hause bringen. Zu sich nach Hause nach Sateda. Aber da war ihr Partner. Ihr Kind. Wie sollte das Funktionieren? Wie könnte es das? Aber Jennifer hatte Recht. Ihm lag etwas daran diesem Wesen zu helfen und wenn Amalia das sehen würde… Vielleicht hätte er dann die Chance mit ihr zu sprechen. Also begab er sich ohne weitere Worte aus dem Zimmer und trat auf die hellen Fluren. Amy. Ja er wollte zu Amy. Sein jetziger Weg führte ihn aber zu einer ganz bestimmten Person. Ronon öffnete leise die Türe zu Night Flowers Krankenzimmer und wie Jennifer es erzählt hatte, kauerte das Ding an der Ecke des Zimmers und weinte. Würde sie überhaupt jemals wieder zurück in diese Welt finden? Würde sie überhaupt jemals wieder einem Wesen trauen können? Müsste sie lernen was es bedeutete jemandem trauen zu können? So konnte sie wirklich nicht auf das Hive. So würde sie niemals auf das Hive gehen. Nicht Freiwillig. Leise schloss Ronon die Türe hinter sich und als er los Schritt hörte er sie Luft holen. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und als sie ihn erkannte sah er den Schmerz darin aufkommen. „Ich…" fing Ronon direkt an und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen, wobei er eine Hand an seinen Nacken legte. „Ich wollte nicht etwas sagen, was sehr wahrscheinlich diese anderen Menschen zu dir gesagt haben. Ich bin wütend geworden. Ich bin immer wütend." Als sie ihre Augen schloss und ihre Wange wieder an die Wand lehnte ging Ronon vor ihr auf ein Knie. „Night", fing er an aber die Frau zuckte zusammen und drehte ihren Kopf ganz von ihm weg. „Ich komme mit dir auf das Hive. Ich weiß nicht ob du verstehen kannst was ich dir sage aber ich denke du bist nicht Dumm. Ich denke du verstehst dass sich dein Leben ändern wird und vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja, an eine Zeit vor dieser Felswand. Was passiert ist, kannst du nicht ändern. Ich weiß dass du Kinder geboren hast und ich weiß dass du sehr wohl verstanden hast was das bedeutet. Familie. Du hast… Viel mitgemacht." Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn. Ronon holte tief Luft und hob seine Hand, ehe er diese an ihre Schulter legte. Als sie heftig zusammen zuckte war er reflexartig versucht seine Hand zurückzuziehen, allerdings tat er es nicht und sie zeigte keine weitere Reaktion. „Wenn du es willst gehe ich wieder." Gerade als er seine Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm, hörte er wieder dieses leise ‚Eh' von ihr und nur Sekunden darauf sah sie ihn an. „Ich soll bleiben, richtig?" sie war immer noch enttäuscht und Ronon verstand das tatsächlich. Er hatte sie gekränkt. Sie mit etwas bezeichnet dass sie, wer weiß schon wie oft, hören musste während sie Missbraucht wurde. Vergewaltigt. Geschlagen. Sie hatte Kinder geboren, Kinder verloren. Sie war dort länger angekettet gewesen wie er auf dieser Welt lebte.

/Sie benötigt Sonnenersatz/ hörte Faith einen seiner Kameraden sagen und fauchte danach leicht. Wraiths brauchten keine Sonne. Menschen schon. / The Fair One hatte dieses Problem nicht/ warf Faith ein.  
/ The Fair One ist Ärztin. Sie hatte das Gewiss mit einberechnet./

/Das gefällt mir nicht/ Faith hatte wirklich ein Problem mit dieser Sache. Amalia ging es nicht gut. Sie war ständig müde und erschöpft. / Ein paar Stunden Sonne werden ihr gut tun/ riet der Wissenschaftler ihm. /Ich empfehle den Planeten Satur. Die Sonnenstrahlen dort sind stärker. Allerdings wird es für dich unangenehm werden./

„Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Amalia nun und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Faith?"

„Es ist nichts schlimmes", sagte Faith sofort und blickte von seinem Kameraden zu Amalia. Sie saß auf einer Liege und wirkte Nervös. „Sonnenmangel. Das ist alles. Wir gehen auf einen Planeten damit du dich erholen kannst."

„Sonnenmangel?" Verwundert hob sie ihre Augenbrauen und dachte darüber nach. „Aber ist es nicht gefährlich? Was wenn wir überfallen werden?" Als der Wissenschaftler das hörte sah er Faith kurz an, ehe er das Mädchen wieder ansah. „Der Planet ist schwach besiedelt und andere Wraiths befinden sich Aktuell nicht in der Nähe. Ich habe ihn bereits prüfen lassen."

„Hm… Aber Little Heart kommt er mit?" fragte sie zögerlich und sah zurück zu Faith. Dieser sah den anderen Wraiths an und beide unterhielten sich wohl über Gedanken miteinander. „Ich bringe ihn zu Bonewhite. Er passt auch auf Darling auf", sagte Faith und hielt Amy seine Hand hin. „Füttere ihn und dann gehen wir los."  
Amalia nahm seine Hand an und ließ sich auf ihre Beine ziehen. „Hm… Gut…" sie sah den Wissenschaftler an und nickte etwas. „Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe."

Der Wraiths rührte kaum eine Mimik, aber letztlich neigte er leicht seinen Kopf und beobachtete wie Faith mit ihr aus dem Raum schritt.

„Wie lange müssen wir weg bleiben?"  
„Drei Stunden. Jeden Tag für den nächsten Monat."

„Drei Stunden… Hm… Wenn ich Little Heart stille und Bonewhite ihm noch Früchte gibt dann müsste er satt bleiben", überlegte Amalia und sah zu ihrem Partner hoch. „Ist es wirklich sicher?"  
„Ich werde auf dich aufpassen."  
„Nein ich… Ich mache mir sorgen. Little Heart lassen wir das erste Mal so richtig alleine."

Faith musste amüsiert lachen und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Er wird in guten Händen sein. Soweit ich weiß wird die Königin auch demnächst zurück sein. Sie wird gewiss ebenso auf ihn achten."

„Ich fühle mich gut Dr. Beckett."

„Diese Gabe würde so vielen das Leben retten", murmelte der Arzt und nickte schließlich. „Gut dann kann ich dich hiermit ruhigen Gewissens entlassen Miss Salawi."

„Danke." Salawi erhob sich direkt vom Bett und seufzte zufrieden. Stehen. Sie konnte stehen! Bis eben waren die anderen noch bei ihr gewesen, aber Beckett hatte darauf bestanden sie alleine Untersuchen zu wollen. Ayesha war am meisten verwundert darüber das Ember dem sogar nachgegeben hatte. Jetzt aber freute sie sich umso mehr zu ihm zu kommen. Guide hatte ihr noch geraten liegen zu bleiben aber Beckett hatte ihr nun versichert dass alles okay sein müsste. Alles war okay. Alles. Ember. Die anderen hatten sich bestimmt verzogen aber Ember stand gewiss direkt vor der Türe. Also beeilte sie sich und öffnete die Türe ihres Krankenzimmers, aber sie kam gar nicht dazu noch irgendetwas zu tun oder zusagen, da spürte sie bereits Embers Arme um sich. Wiederstandlos ließ sie sich in seine Arme nehmen und umarmte ihn ebenso fest. Erst als er sie wieder auf dem Boden abstellte, bemerkte sie dass er sie wirklich hochgehoben hatte und musste lächeln. „Es geht mir wieder gut."

„Das sehe ich." Ember löste sich nur ganz leicht von Salawi, damit er seine Stirn an ihre lehnen konnte. „Und ich bin erleichtert."

Ayesha schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen und holte tief Luft, ehe sie sich ganz löste. „Ich muss in mein Zimmer und mich umziehen. Dann packe ich meine Sachen. Ich komme mit dir mit Ember."  
„Das werden deine Leute nicht mögen."

„Nein das mögen sie nicht aber ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Ich bleibe da wo du sein möchtest", gab der Wraith zu und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Egal wo das sein mag." Ein räuspern störte das Paar und Ember senkte seine Hand wieder. „Ich lasse euch beiden sofort alleine, aber ich müsste durch die Türe."

„Oh, entschuldige Dr. Beckett."

„Schon gut." Der Arzt beobachtete wie Ember mit Salawi weiter in das Zimmer ging und er selbst verließ nun den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Jetzt", sagte Ember als die Türe geschlossen wurde und legte seine beiden Hände an ihre Wange. „Jetzt lasse ich dich nie wieder gehen." Sein Herz schlug so stark gegen seine Brust das es fast schon wehtat. Dennoch beugte er sich nun runter und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Salawi erwiderte seinen Kuss sofort und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Dadurch vertieften sie ihren Kuss mit ihm und seufzte zufrieden als sie sich löste. „Ember?"  
„Ja?"

„In mir kribbelt alles." Sie sah wie er lächeln musste, dennoch war er ihr auch gleichzeitig so furchtbar nahe.

Ember sagte dazu nichts sondern küsste sie direkt ein weiteres Mal. Langsam schob er sie dabei weiter zu dem Bett und dort angekommen, hatte er keine Scheu Ayesha anzuheben, um sie auf das Bett abzusetzen. „Mein Leben", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Ist alleine dein."

„Du bist richtig Romantisch." Ayesha löste den Kuss nun gang und stupste seine Nase mit ihrer an. „Ember. Ich gehe mit dir auf dein Hive. Ich will mehr von dir wissen. Mehr von deinem eigentlichen Leben und dann können wir immer noch sehen wo wir leben wollen. Aber… Wenn ich eines über Wraiths gelesen habe dann, das ihr zusammen leben müsst. Es gehört zu euch. Ich habe nichts das mich bindet außer meiner Arbeit. Aber ich kann mich schnell anpassen. Außerdem würde ich bestimmt besser werden."

„Besser werden?"

„Nah mein Kampfstil. Wenn ich mit Wraiths Trainiere werde ich ganz bestimmt besser. Das ist so als würde man mit Ronon trainieren können. Da kann man nur besser werden."

„Du gehst mir gerade mal bis zur Brust wie willst du mit Wesen meiner Art trainieren?"  
„Du bist doch nur Eifersüchtig weil ich in Nahkampf mit anderen Wraiths gehe oder?" hakte Ayesha nach und musste lachen als er die Augen verdrehte. „Lass es mich probieren."

„Aber sei ja vorsichtig. Ich bin kein Blade."  
„Ja aber du bist dennoch stark genug um mich zu beschützen. Mach dir keine Sorgen Ember."

Der Wraiths seufzte leise auf und rückte dichter zu ihr ran, so da ihre Beine seitlich vom Bett hingen und er genau zwischen diesen stehen konnte. So war er Ayesha unheimlich nahe und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Dann würde er sie mitnehmen so wie sie es wollte. „Sobald du deine Sachen zusammen hast brechen wir auf."

*Wo anders*

„Ich will zu Mami", schluchzte ein kleiner Junge auf und bekam direkt eine Kopfnuss von einer älteren Person. „Du musstest dich ja mit schleichen!"

„Aua! Das sage ich Papa!"  
„Papa ist nicht hier! Niemand ist hier!"

„Sei doch nicht so Streng zu ihm!", schimpfte nun eine junge Frau und stieß dem anderen Jungen in die Seite. „Er hat doch Angst!"

„Er ist verweichlicht", sagte der junge Mann eingeschnappt und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Seufzend nahm die junge Frau das kleine Kind auf ihre Arme um es zu trösten. „Ganz ruhig Kleiner. Dein großer Bruder ist manchmal sehr Frech.."

„Warum musstet ihr auch ausgerechnet dann zu mir kommen als ich am Arbeiten war! Wer weiß wo wir gelandet sind", fluchte der junge und schritt bereits los. „Ich kann nur hoffen dass hier ein Sternentor ist. Als erstes gehen wir dann nach Hause und kontaktieren von dort das Hive."

„Dein Dad wird dich umbringen. Bist du sicher das du zurück willst?"  
„Und die Nervensäge ertragen müssen? Nein Danke!"

„Naja ich kann ihn ja zurück bringen und du überlegst dir wie du nun weiter machen willst."  
„Sehr Witzig."

„Bruder…" klagte der Junge und wollte zu diesem, aber der ältere schnaubte nur und schritt bereits los. „Schon gut kleines Herz. Dein Bruder ist ein Idiot. Kannst du laufen?"

„Ich will zu meinem Bruder", schluchzte der Vierjährige auf und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, ehe er weinte. Er hing so sehr an ihm, aber Force verstand mal wieder nichts. Die junge Frau gewährte dem Jungen auf ihrem Arm zu bleiben, ehe sie dem etwas älteren Mann folgte. „Force warte!"

„Was, willst du mich an meine Eltern verraten, wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Ja das werde ich und ich sage es der Königin und dem Commander und allen anderen!"

Knurrend blieb Force stehen und kam auf die junge Prinzessin zugeschritten, ehe er ihr das Kind aus dem Arm nahm. „Zufrieden Starlight?"

„Das bin ich. Er wollte doch nur auf deine Arme. Er hat Angst."

„Weichei."

„Er ist dein kleiner Bruder! Ich wäre glücklich wenn meine Eltern…" sie schwieg plötzlich und sah zur Seite, ehe sie zügig weiter schritt. „Starlight" sagte Force ernst und folgte ihr direkt. „Dein Vater wird in Sorge um dich sein. Wir sollten zur Basis und dann zurück auf unser Hive."

„Mein Vater ist nur mit seinen Forschungen beschäftigt er weiß gewiss nicht einmal das ich fort bin."  
„Das ist nicht wahr, das weist du", sagte Force. „Du bedeutest ihm alles." Seit dem Starlights Mutter bei einem Unglück ums Leben gekommen war, hatte sie sich sehr verändert und war die meiste Zeit nur bei ihm und seinen Eltern auf dem blühenden Planeten. „Lass uns jetzt nicht davon reden. Gehen wir zu dir nach Hause."

„Hm wie du wünscht Prinzessin." Der Planet auf dem sie waren, schien nur der Vollmond und die Sterne. Force beobachtete das lange weiße Haar von Starlight, das bei jedem Schritt wippte. Sie war Groß, schlank und hatte wohlwollende Hüften. Von ihrer Brust ganz zu Schweigen. Schluckend bei dem Gedanken daran musterte er sie weiterhin. Sie war Exotisch schön. Wie ihre Mutter. Ihre Haut war gebräunt und so Wunderschön… Natürlich lag es in seiner Natur einer Königin verfallen zu sein. Dazu einer so Jungen und wunderschönen wie ihr. Force blickte auf seine rechte Hand. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er eine eher Alabasterfarbende Haut, aber sein Haar war so Weiß wie ihres nur wesentlich dicker und er trug sie so wie sein Vater auch. An sich ähnelte er seinem Vater wie einem Ei das andere. Sein Bruder hingegen… Sein Bruder hingegen war der perfekte kleine Mensch. Braunes Haar, Karamell gefärbte Haut. Dunkelbraune Rehaugen. Der Liebling seiner Eltern. Wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde, könnte er es sich selbst nie verzeihen und seine Eltern genauso wenig. Force stoppte am Sternentor und ließ seinen Bruder runter, damit er ihren Heimatplaneten anwählen konnte, ehe er mit ihm und der Prinzessin durch das Sternentor schritt. „Endlich!" sagte Starlight erleichtert. „Was war das überhaupt für ein mit dem du experimentiert hast?" fragte sie ihn und stoppte als sie die andere Seite erreicht hatten und sie vor einem Haufen… Chaos stand? Ihr Herz schlug schneller und Unglaube war in ihren Augen zu sehen. „F-Force?"

„Was zum…" flüsterte dieser ebenso sprachlos und sah schockiert von der einen auf die andere Seite. „Wo ist die Stadt… Was ist hier passiert?" vor ihnen waren Trümmer zu erkennen. Nichts von der großen Stadt war übrig geschweige denn erkannte Force einfach gar nichts! Er hatte doch den richtigen Planeten angewählt? „Bruder?"

„Schweig kleiner Idiot", flüsterte Force. Hier schien die Sonne hell am Himmel und langsam nahm er das eine oder andere Vertraute wahr aber… Es war seine Heimat aber auch wieder nicht.

„Wraiths!" hörten die Drei plötzlich zischend jemanden sagen und Force wusste das sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten. „Lasst das Kind frei!" hörten sie jemanden rufen und langsam kamen Menschen in sein Blickfeld. Force spürte wie sein kleiner Bruder sich regelrecht an sein Bein klammerte. Langsam hob er selbst seine Hand hoch. „Wir wollen nichts Böses!"

„Das sagt ein Wraiths! Seht! Da ist auch ein Weibchen!"

„Sie zu töten wird Genugtuung sein!" hörte Force jemand anderen rufen.

Starlight wich ebenso näher zu ihm und Force legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Force!" flüsterte sie ängstlich und er selbst wusste gerade nicht was er tun sollte. Die Menschen kamen näher und zielten mit Waffen auf Drei. „Lasst das Kind Frei!"

Das Kind… Sie mussten denken er war ein Mensch! Sie kamen noch näher. So nahe das man sie regelrecht umzingelte und dann plötzlich starrte ein Mann ihn nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt an. Er hatte eine Waffe und zielte damit auf ihn. Force Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und dann… Seine Waffe senkte sich ungläubig. „Warte… Warte. Hey! Seht ihn euch an! Das ist doch… Er sieht aus wie… Ronon?" die anderen Menschen hielten inne und sahen sich kurz Gegenseitig an, ehe sie etwas vor kamen um Force ebenso ansehen zu können. „Du hast recht… Er sieht aus wie Ronon Dex" flüsterte ein anderer und war teils angewidert und verwirrt. Der ältere der Gruppe, der ihn zu erst angesprochen hatte starrte Force immer noch an. Force selbst spürte Erleichterung aufkommen und Hoffnung. „Ihr kennt meinen Vater?"

_

So! Bin aus dem Urlaub zurück und war direkt Krank geworden darum konnte ich nicht weiter schreiben.


	22. Hive

Vater. Mutter. Force stand in einer Art Zelle und beobachtete das Treiben vor dieser. Immer wieder kamen Soldaten um ihn anzustarren. Ja er sah aus wie sein Vater aber er hatte alle Merkmale eines Wraiths. Zugegeben. Er fühlte sich selbst mehr als Wraiths wie als Mensch und er hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt. Keiner hatte ein Problem damit gehabt. Die Prinzessin befand sich hinter ihm. Sie hielt seinen Bruder im Arm und Force hoffte das seine Eltern bald kämen um sie zu holen. Nervös drehte er sich um damit er die Prinzessin ansehen konnte. „Force hier ist etwas anders. Diese Menschen sagen das hier wäre Sateda."  
„Das kann nicht Sateda sein", sagte Force leise zurück. Sateda war eine gewaltige Stadt. Voller Leben. Voller Trubel. Das hier. Dieser Planet war nichts als eine Ruine. Das war nicht Sateda. Nicht seine Heimat. „Bleib einfach ruhig. Ich werde euch beide beschützen."

„Sie wollen uns töten." Starlight sah von ihm zu dem Jungen in ihren Armen. „Wo sind unsere Eltern?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht" und gerade das machte ihm am meisten sorgen…

„Das kann nicht sein" murmelte ein alter Mann und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir haben ihn alle gesehen. Wir müssen Ronon benachrichtigen. Vielleicht ist er bei seinen Verbündeten auf Atlantis. Oder er ist auf der Jagt. Aber wir sollten ihn Kontaktieren."

„Das ist niemals sein Kind", sagte ein anderer nun. „Die Wraith hatten ihn lange in Gefangenschaft vielleicht haben sie an ihm experimentiert und dieses Ding ist eine Art Testlauf. Wer weiß das schon? Aber wir müssen es ihm zeigen sonst würde er es uns niemals glauben."

„Er behauptet das Menschenkind wäre sein Bruder. Das ist genauso… Verrückt."

„Und wir haben noch dieses Weibchen."

„Sollen wir wirklich andere darin einmischen? Wenn Ronon nicht auf Atlantis ist werden sie kommen."

„Ich befrage ihn erst einmal", sagte der alte Mann nun. „Wenn er behauptet Ronons Sohn zu sein, wird er ihn ja wohl kennen. Sehen wir uns das genau an bevor wir handeln."

„Wenn du meinst… Sollen wir Atlantis also noch nicht kontaktieren?"

„Nein aber vielleicht sollten wir die Genii darauf aufmerksam machen."

„Das klingt gut. Ich bin dafür."

„Dann macht das und ich rede mit den Dreien."

Der alte Mann erhob sich und lief durch die zerfallene Stadt. Die Ruinen von Sateda waren gewaltig und würden Jahrzehnte brauchen bis sie Fortgeschafft wären und die Stadt von neuem Blühen könnte. Der Zellentrakt lag halb im freien. Es war ein Stück einer alten Anlage die zerstört wurde. Wenige Zellen konnten sie nun nutzen aber für die Drei war es genug. Die Zelle wurde von zwei Männern bewacht die er nun etwas bei Seite wies, ehe er an die Zellentüre trat. Einfache Gitter standen vor ihm und diese Drei Personen. „Du behauptest also Ronon Dex Sohn zu sein." Er sah verflucht nochmal aus wie Ronon. Dieser mörderische Blick. Diese Gesichtsform. Das Haar hatte er in einem ähnlichen Stil wie Ronon. „Ich behaupte es nicht. Ich bin es. Wo ist mein Vater? Und wo sind wir hier?"

Er schien Jung zu sein. Sie hatten weder an ihm noch an dem Mädchen eine Hand gesehen die nähren könnte. Sie wirkten ungefährlich. Er sprach so als habe er keine furcht aber er wirkte nicht arrogant. „Wenn du sein Sohn bist musst du ihn kennen. Also sag mir etwas, das niemand sonst durch Folter aus ihm rausbekommen könnte."  
Warum glaubte man ihm nicht? Force irritierte das. Warum sollte das nicht möglich sein? Wer waren diese Leute? „Und du bist auf Sateda. Die Welt die ihr zerstört habt!"

„Wir? Sateda? Unmöglich!" Force trat näher an die Zellengitter und fletschte seine Zähne. Der alte blieb ruhig. „Wovon spricht er Force?" fragte Starlight leise und verunsichert nach. Force sah zu ihr zurück, ehe er den alten Mann genau ansah.

„Wraith haben Sateda zerstört das weis doch jeder!" fluchte der Mann und verschreckte Force nur etwas damit. „Wesen wie ihr!"

„Wir sind…" Force hielt inne und holte zitternd Luft. „Wo ist mein Vater?"  
„Nicht hier. Sonst hätte Ronon dich für deine Behauptung bereits getötet!"

„Hm…" Force fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Er hatte eine Cousine. Amalia", sagte er schließlich. „Vater sagte mir das es nicht viele wüssten nur seine vertrauten."  
„Inzwischen weiß jeder das Amalia seine Cousine ist", meinte der alte Mann weniger überzeugt.

„Ist? Tante Amalia ist Tod", sagte Force sofort ernst.

„Tod?" der alte wurde skeptisch. Auch Force schwieg nun lange Zeit. „Sie lebt?" fragte Force zögerlich.

„Wenn du das nicht weist kannst du nicht…"

Force spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Wenn seine Tante… Wenn das Sateda… Er war kein Idiot. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt dass er die Intelligenz Definitiv nicht von ihm bekommen hatte. Das verdankte er wohl den Genen seiner Mutter. Das Gerät an dem er gearbeitet hatte… Die Energie mit der er gespielt hatte… Wenn Guide oder Ember das wüssten hätten sie ihm so etwas von eine Lektion erteilt und… Aber das… War es möglich? Ein Zeitsprung? Eine Parallelwelt? Konnte es das sein? Force kehrte dem Mann den Rücken zu und sah Starlight lange an. Sie waren hier… Wenn… Das wäre eine Katastrophe.

„Airman Salawi. Wenn sie gehen… Ich kann das nicht als Forschungsprojekt abtun so wie bei Jennifer", versuchte Woolsey ihr zu erklären aber Ayesha schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bin mir jeglicher Konsequenz bewusst."

„Und erst einmal müssen wir ja nichts sagen, oder" warf Sheppard ein. „Bis es überhaupt jemandem auffällt… Und Außerdem haben wir so einen weiteren Spion auf dem Hive." Ember verdrehte seine Augen als er das hörte und legte seine Hand auf Ayeshas Schulter.

„Ja erst einmal… Überlegen wir uns was. Das dauert", sagte Woolsey und nickte. „Aber ich möchte hin und wieder etwas von dir hören Airman Salawi. Und Falls du zurück möchtest stehen dir alle Türen offen. Ah. Ronon ist nun auch da."

Ronon kam als letzter in den Raum, an seinem Arm klammerte Night Flower und lief Mühsam an seiner Seite. „Wie sieht es aus? Wann gehen wir los?"

„Wir brechen demnächst auf." Guide stand in der Nähe und betrachtete Night Flower. Sie schien von den ganzen Eindrücken vollkommen überfordert zu sein und auch das gehen fiel ihr sehr schwer. Das würde sich bald ändern. Sie würden sie stärken sobald sie zurück wären. „Night Flower ist bereit nehme ich an?" fragte er und suchte den Blickkontakt zu dem Mädchen, aber die junge Frau ging hinter Ronon nur weiter in Deckung. „Das alles ist zu viel Trubel für sie."

„Gehen wir einfach los", murmelte Ronon.

„Wir können aufbrechen", sagte nun auch Alabaster da alles geklärt war. Jennifer nahm daraufhin Silver in ihren Arm, ehe sie auf Guide zuschritt und ihm das Mädchen reichte. Night Flower sah sofort auf als sie das Baby erblickte und krallte sich an Ronons Arm. „Eh!", machte sie leise und Sehnsüchtig und er verstand schnell was sie so aus dem Schuhen zog. Das Baby. „Das ist Silver und dort drüben ist Gold. Sie sind Guide und Jennifers Töchter", erklärte er ihr und fragte sich für den Moment ob sie vielleicht dachte, es könnten ihre sein. „Eh!"

„Schon gut." Ronon spürte wie sie ihren Griff lockerte und sogar vor schritt. Guide und Jennifer bemerkten das natürlich und Jen war die erste von ihnen beiden die kapierte was los war. „Möchtest du sie halten? Guide?" sie blickte den Wraith an aber Guide zögerte lange, ehe er vorsichtig das Mädchen an Night Flower gab.

Jennifers Herz wurde schwer, als sie sah und hörte wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten und sie aufschluchzte. Das Baby war sicher in Night Flowers Armen und mit dieser drehte sich die junge Wraith nun zu Ronon um. „Ja es ist ein Baby", sagte Ronon und wusste nicht was er tun sollte als sie immer dichter zu ihm schritt. Schließlich legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Sie darf sie ruhig halten", sagte Jennifer. „Ich glaube das tut ihr gut."

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Guide hob nun Gold auf seinen Arm, ehe er vorschritt.

Sie ließ sie nicht aus ihren Armen. Dieses winzige Geschöpf spielte mit ihrem Haar und Night Flower fühlte sich wirklich gut. Keiner nahm ihr das Baby weg. Keiner beschimpfte sie. Ihr Wächter war direkt neben ihr und sie wusste das es gerade nichts gab vor dem sie sich fürchten musste. Kaum das sie dieses Schiff betraten hatte sie es wiedererkannt. Sie kannte diese… Umgebung aus einem Traum. Einem sehr alten Traum. Sie fühlte sich gut.

Jennifer beobachtete die junge Frau und schritt nun vor zu Guide welcher das Schiff steuerte. „Sie ist ganz fasziniert von ihr."

„Du redest von Night Flower?"  
„Ja. Sie hat ja selbst auch Kinder gehabt. Das muss alles sehr… Verwirrend sein. Aber ich bin froh das Ronon da ist. Ansonsten wäre sie bestimmt nicht so ruhig."  
„Vermutlich", meinte Guide und sah flüchtig zu ihr hoch. „Wo ist Gold?"

„Alabaster hat sie im Arm. Es geht den Mädchen gut", da Guide saß stellte sie sich nun hinter ihm hin und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Sie vermisst Darling."

„Es war besser ihn bei Bonewhite zu lassen", fand Guide. „Sie verhätschelt ihn zu sehr."

„Ich finde obwohl sie so Jung ist, macht sie das sehr gut mit ihm. Und Darling ist noch so Klein. Lass ihr das."

„Es ist nicht leicht unter Wraiths."

„Ich verstehe das, aber Darling ist dein Enkelsohn. Er wird das schaffen." Jennifer übte sanften Druck auf seine Schultern aus, ehe sie sich runter beugte und ihm einen Kuss an die Schläfe gab. „Ich Liebe dich Guide", flüsterte sie und richtete sich wieder auf, ehe sie ihre Hand über seinen Arm wandern ließ und sich dann zurück auf ihren Platz begab.

Salawi beobachtete das alles von ihrem Platz aus und lehnte sich erst nach einem Moment an Embers Schulter. Er blieb dicht bei ihr und schwieg. Ayesha konnte verstehen das er Nervös war. Immerhin machte er sich bestimmt Gedanken darüber was wäre, wenn es ihr dort nicht gefallen würde. Salawi stellte keine Ansprüche. Das hatte sie nie und dennoch hatte sie etwas gefunden das so Kostbar war, wie alles was sie kannte. Die Bindung zu Ember war alles was sie hatte und wollte. Ayesha hob ihre Hand damit sie seine greifen konnte und drückte diese sanft. „Manchmal gehen wir auf Planeten oder?" fragte sie ihn plötzlich leise. „Ich würde sonst den Regen vermissen. Oder den Schnee."

Ember hatte kein Problem ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er würde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen den sie hatte. „Wir gehen oft von Planet zu Planet um unseren Virus zu verbreiten und es den Menschen zu erklären. Du könntest mitkommen."

„Klingt interessant", das würde sie tatsächlich mal machen. Vielleicht würde es helfen wenn sie da mitkommen würde? „Hast du ein eigenes Zimmer?"

„Ja. Du wirst bei mir bleiben."

„Wir ziehen so schnell zusammen?" neckte sie ihn und sah zu ihm hoch, aber Ember lächelte etwas. „Ich kann dir auch ein eignes Zimmer anbieten."

„Ich werde mit deinem Zimmer vorlieb nehmen."

„Das freut mich zu hören meine Königin", flüsterte Ember sehr leise und beugte sich runter damit er sie küssen konnte. Salawi war überrascht das er dies in aller Öffentlichkeit tat, aber es war ihr nicht unangenehm. Sanft erwiderte sie den Kuss und seufzte am Ende leicht. „Aber", flüsterte se gegens eine Lippen. „Lass uns mit mehr noch warten."

„Mehr?" hakte Ember nach und küsste nun ihre Schläfe.

„Ja… Mehr… Ich…"

„Schon gut…" Ember suchte wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen und legte letztlich seinen Arm um sie. „Ich würde dich niemals bedrängen."

„Ich weiß Ember…" ihr Herz schlug so schnell. Salawi löste sich mit einem warmen Gefühl im Magen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Liebe. Sie fühlte Liebe.

*Wo ganz anders*

„Sie ist weg!" Ember stand vor Ronon und ballte seine Hände zur Faust. „Ich ließ sie in eurer Obhut! Ihr wolltet auf sie Achten!"

„Meine Söhne sind auch verschwunden!" sagte Ronon wütend zurück und war versucht Ember an den Kragen zu gehen. Ein Geräusch hielt ihn aber davon ab. Seine Gefährtin stand in Raum und schritt mühsam auf den nächsten Stuhl zu. In ihrem Gesicht war die Sorge zusehen und die Angst um ihre Kinder. Sofort trat er an ihre Seite und half ihr dabei sich zu setzten. „Wir finden sie. Bleib ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig."

Ember beobachtete beide und dabei schmerzte sein Herz. Er vermisste sie schrecklich… Er vermisste seine eigne Frau mehr als alles andere. Einzig alleine Starlight hielt ihn auf den Beinen. Aber wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre… Welchen Sinn machte dann noch seine Existenz? „Wo waren sie zu Letzt?"

„Force war in seinem Zimmer. Er lässt niemanden rein."

„Außer Starlight und seinen Bruder. Ich sehe es mir an."

„Ich komme gleich nach." Ronon beobachtete wie Ember ging und er selbst seufzte als er wieder zu seiner Frau sah. Die Schwangerschaft war sehr anstrengend für sie und dann das dazu… Force steckte hinter dem verschwinden, er ahnte es! Dieser Junge… „Night",

„Ronon", ihre Stimme war nur ein zarter Hauch. „Meine Söhne."  
„Ich finde sie."  
„Ich ahne schlimmes." Night Flower griff sich seine Hände und sah ihn voller Angst an. „Ich will nicht wieder…"

„Ich finde sie." Ronon spürte wie sie sich nun näher zu ihm lehnte und schloss deshalb beide Arme um sie. „Leg dich wieder hin und ruh dich aus. Ember und ich suchen weiter. Du musst dich schonen." Ronon erhob sich und zog seine Frau langsam auf ihre Beine. „Komm." Er führte sie rauf zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und half ihr dabei sich hinzulegen. 110 Jahre. Er hatte nie vorgehabt so ein leben zu wählen, aber er hatte Night und seine Kinder auch nicht alleine lassen können. Er ging nicht direkt zurück zu Ember. Noch einen Moment blieb er bei ihr und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr tief schwarzes Haar. Diese Welt war anders wie die in welcher er geboren wurde. Diese Welt war… Frei. Frei von Angst. „Ronon…"

„Ich komme gleich wieder", versicherte er ihr und begab sich nun weiter zu dem Zimmer seines Sohnes. Ember stand bereits dort und besah sich ein Aufschrieb. „Wusstest du was dein Sohn hier treibt?"

„Du meinst seine Forschungen?" Ronon blickte sich im Raum um und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich verstehe nicht all zu viel von diesen Dingen. Er verbringt hier die meiste Zeit seines Lebens. Hast du einen Anhaltspunkt gefunden?"  
„Wenn du dieses Gerät hier findest, dann nein. Falls es aber nicht hier ist dann ja."  
„Was meinst du?" Ronon besah sich die ausführliche Skizze auf Forces Schreibtisch und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß das Force sehr Intelligent ist. Er hat ein Gerät entwickelt das ein schwarzes Loch Imitieren kann. Oder etwas das einem schwarzen Loch ähnelt. Das ist sehr gefährlich. Nach diesen aufschrieben müsste es sogar Funktionieren."

Ronon fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Und jetzt?"

„Hat er nur hier gearbeitet?"

„Die Kinder hatten ein Geheimversteckt."

„Dann sehen wir uns dieses an." Ember verließ bereits das Zimmer, aber Ronon blieb zurück um sich noch einmal umsehen zu können. Force hätte so etwas gefährliches nie alleine nie getan. Wobei wenn Ronon an seine eigne Jugend zurück dachte… Er hatte sehr Risiko freudig gelebt und auch wenn Force unheimlich Schlau war, interessierte er sich genauso für den Kampf und Waffen wie er selbst. Force hatte die Merkmale eines Wraiths. Für Ronon war das bei seiner Geburt schon nicht mehr… Seltsam gewesen. Er liebte seinen Sohn und egal was er war, er würde ihn mit allem was in seiner Machtstand beschützen. Wo war er nur? Zügig folgte er nun Ember und fühlte wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. Er hatte gewusst das Force es zu etwas bringen würde, er einen großen Beitrag in dieser ganzen Welt liefern würde aber… Das er einfach verschwinden könnte… Er und sein jüngster Sohn zusammen. Dazu auch noch Embers einziges Kind. Ihm war noch nie zu vor so schlecht gewesen. Vielleicht war ihm so schlecht gewesen als er Amalias Leiche gefunden hatte. Oder als er Little Heart erklären musste wieso er seine Eltern nicht hatte Früh genug finden können und er deshalb keine Eltern hatte. Aber das er nun da stand und… Es war so Unwirklich. Wenn Ember Recht hätte dann wären seine Kinder verloren. Nur Force selbst könnte sie zurück bringen. Herzrasen. Sein Herz schlug so hart gegen seine Brust das ihm schwindelig wurde. Nein Force würde wieder kommen! Er würde sein Kind nicht verlieren! Force war stark wie er und Intelligenter als Rodney. Er hatte eine Zukunft vor sich. Er konnte nicht irgendwo verloren sein! Und sein kleinster… Er musste Angst haben. Er musste verwirrt sein. Force war ihm Gegenüber immer Unterkühlt gewesen aber Ronon wusste das sein ältester Sohn den Kleinen beschützen würde. Komme was wolle.

*zurück*

Das Hive war so wie es beschrieben wurde aber selbst hier zu sein war vollkommen anders. Die Raumtemperatur war angenehm und leichter Nebel lag auf dem Boden. Es war wie aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm aber es war spannend. Ayesha beobachtete wie Jennifer bereits von zwei Wraiths überfallen wurde und diese ernsthaft mit ihr sprachen. Es ging wohl um die Aktuelle Forschung. Plötzlich gab Jennifer ihre Tochter an Guide und sah zurück zu Night Flower die immer noch das Baby trug. Guide sah ebenso dort hin und nickte leicht. „Komm", Ember legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie einfach weiter. „Ich zeige dir nachher alles aber am Anfang wäre es besser dass du nicht alleine durch die Gänge läufst. Wir haben viele Worshipper die dir helfen könnten solltest du dich verlaufen aber…"

„Ich komme schon klar Ember. Ich bleibe am Anfang eh lieber erst einmal in deiner Nähe." Ember senkte seinen Arm und schritt etwas zügiger weiter. „Wir sind gleich da."

„Du bist Nervös oder?" fragte Ayesha amüsiert nach und folgte ihm durch die Gänge. „Mir ist gerade nur eingefallen das ich noch einiges zu tun habe,"

„Ich sehe mir gerne dein Labor an. Ich werde Zelenka irgendwie vermissen." Ember sah zu ihr zurück und konnte dem nur zu stimmen. „Wir werden ihn bei Gelegenheit sehen."

„Ja…" als Ember eine Türe öffnete und diese betrat folgte sie ihm direkt. Mitten im Raum drehte er sich um damit er sie ansehen konnte. Erwartung. Er sah sie mit diesem ganz bestimmten Blick an. Das hier war sein Zimmer. Ayesha blickte sich um und ließ ihren Rucksack an der Seite runter, ehe sie zunächst auf das Bett zu Schritt. Darum lag seine Matratze auf dem Boden in Atlantis. Das hier sah so anders aus. Aber es sah unheimlich bequem aus. „Dein Zimmer ist doch schön. Es sieht so anders aus aber es ist auf seine Art und Weise schön", fand sie und begutachtete nun den Schrank und den Rets des Zimmers. „Wohin führt diese Türe? Wie öffne ich sie?"

„Ich zeige es dir." Ember kam Nervös näher und hob ihre Hand, ehe er diese über die Schaltfläche gleiten ließ. „So."

„Ah… Ein Bad." Salawi schritt sofort hinein und blickte sich um. Es gab eine Art Badewanne und sie sah ein Waschbecken. Daneben stand ein Regal in dem kleine Kisten standen. Zunächst trat sie auf diese zu und fand verschiedenen Haarschmuck darin liegen. Am meisten waren es schwarze Perlen oder Federn. „Du liebst deine Haare oder?" fragte sie amüsiert nach und blickte zu ihm zurück. Das Zimmer von ihm war nicht besonders Groß, geschweige denn vom Bad aber es war gemütlich. „Mir gefällt es."  
„Wirklich?"

„Ja wirklich. Und ich denke ich könnte jetzt wirklich ein heißes Bad gebrauchen", gab sie zu. Seit dem sie aufgewacht war hatte sie nicht mehr wie eine Katzenwäsche bekommen und sie hatte das Gefühl das sie überall klebte. Ember lächelte schwach und trat rüber zur Wanne, ehe er ihr heißes Wasser einließ. „Es braucht nur einen Moment. Ich bringe dir neue Kleider."  
„Neue Kleider? Ich denke du solltest mir erst einmal aus meinen alten helfen."

Ember hielt inne und blickte zu Salawi runter. Ihr aus den Kleidern helfen? „Wie du wünscht." Langsam kam er näher und da Salawi nichts tat legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und fuhr mit diesen ihre Arme runter. Langsam wanderte er von dort zu ihren Hüften und griff sich ihr T-Shirt, ehe er es ebenso langsam hochzog. Seine Finger berührten dabei ihre nackte Haut und Ember stieß zitternd die Luft aus.

Ayesha nahm nicht ihren Blick von ihm, während er sie auszog. Sie half ihm hin und wieder und genoss dabei seinen andächtigen Anblick. Sie hatte sich ihm bisher noch nicht gezeigt. Nicht ganz. Sie wollte ihm das heute schenken, um ihm zu zeigen dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Zu Letzt stand sie nur in Unterwäsche da und Ayesha konnte erkennen das er hin und hergerissen war. Deshalb übernahm sie es nun ihren BH von hinten zu öffnen und sie hörte wie er den Atem anhielt. Bevor sie diesen von ihren Schultern gleiten lassen konnte, stand er plötzlich so nah vor ihr und küsste sie fest. Sie musste ihn ziemlich erregt haben. Sie spürte die Veränderung in seinem Kuss und seinem Wesen. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch und fuhr diesen hoch bis zu ihrer Brust. Salawi keuchte auf als er ihre Brust mit seiner Hand massierte. Zu viele neue Emotionen überkamen sie und als ihr BH am Boden lag wusste sie das nicht viel fehlen müsste damit sie… „Warte…" flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und Ember hielt auch sofort inne. „Ich will erst Baden." Sie ging leicht auf Abstand und betrachtete Ember lange sie sah das er sie etwas fragen wollte, es aber nicht tat. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell… „Würdest du mir vielleicht beim Baden helfen?"

„Ja", seine Worte kamen schon noch bevor sie geendet hatte. Lächelnd griff sie sich seine Hände und führte ihn zur Wanne, ehe sie sich ihre Unterwäsche griff und diese über ihre Hüften streifte. Embers Herz schlug genauso stark wie ihres und er griff ihre Hand damit er ihr in die Wanne helfen konnte. Als sie darin saß stoppte er das Wasser und betrachtete sie fasziniert und zog sich dabei seinen Mantel aus. „Ich habe eine Bitte", meinte er plötzlich leise. „Ich will dich immer ansehen dürfen. Du bist… Wunderschön."

„Hm…" Ayeshas Wangen färbten sich leicht Rot von der Wärme und Embers Worten, ehe sie nickte. „Einverstanden. Wenn ich im Gegensatz auch dich…"

Ember sah sie für einen Moment an und musste lächeln. „Wenn ich dich nicht erschrecke…"

„Ich habe Männer schon unbekleidet gesehen."

„Du hast Menschenmänner unbekleidet gesehen."

„Und was ist so anders an Wraiths?" fragte Ayesha interessiert nach und spürte wie er plötzlich mit einem Schwamm über ihre Schulter fuhr „Wir sind… Wir sind in besserer Konstitution."  
„Du willst sagen du bist besser gebaut? Warum sollte mich das erschrecken?"

Ember lächelte nach wie vor und fuhr mit dem Schwamm über ihre weiche Brust. „Du hattest noch keinen Partner Ayesha", sagte er leise. „Dein Körper kennt den Ausmaß der Lust nicht den er aufbauen kann." Der Schwamm fuhr über ihren Bauch und tiefer… Als der Schwamm ihre Intimste stellte streifte, wagte sie es ihre Beine leicht zu spreizen. Ember war ziemlich zufrieden als sie das tat allerdings zog er den Schwamm zurück aus dem Wasser. „Und du hast dich bisher nicht berühren lassen", flüsterte er und ließ vom Schwamm ab, damit seine Hand ihren Körper erforschen konnte, dabei fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch und legte seine Fingerspitzen wieder zwischen ihre Beine. „Und ich bin gut gebaut. Du musst so Nass und so voller Lust sein, damit ich dir nicht Wehtue." Genau da übte er etwas Druck mit seiner Hand aus und hörte seine Freundin seufzen. Zufrieden nahm er war wie sie ihre Augen schloss und ihren Kopf an die kannte der Wanne lehnte. Ember nahm das als Einladung weiter zu machen. „Und ich sehen mich danach deinem Körper Lust zu bereiten. Dich zu beobachten, deine sanften Geräusche zu hören, wenn dich die Gefühle überkommen." Er holte tief Luft und Ayesha spürte seine Atemzüge neben ihrem Ohr. „Und ich will dich spüren", flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme. „So tief spüren…"

Ayesha öffnete ihre Augen und als er die Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr küsste, holte sie tief Luft. „Ich würde vorschlagen… Wir probieren das Bett aus." Als Ember daraufhin sanft in ihren Hals biss wusste sie, dass sie es probieren wollte. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte er sie schneller aus dem Wasser gehoben wie sie blinzeln konnte und nur kurz darauf lag sie in seinem warmen Nest. Er war bereits dabei seine Kleider zu lösen und als sein Oberteil bei Seite war stützte er beide Arme neben ihrem Kopf ab. Er sagte nichts sondern blickte sie nur einen Moment lang an, als er schon seine Lippen wieder auf ihre legte. Sein Kuss entfachte ein brennen in ihr und als seine Lippen nun über ihren Hals wanderten seufzten sie auf. Er würde tiefer gehen. Seine Lippen umschlossen ohne erbarmen ihre Brust und Ayesha bog ihren Rücken direkt durch, während eine Hand sich auf seinen Hinterkopf legte. Sie wollte mehr davon. „Hör nicht auf", flehte sie ihn an. „Hör bloß nicht auf…" Ember biss in ihre Knospe, leckte an ihr und saugte wieder an dieser, ehe er sich der anderen Brust widmete. Diesen Abend würde er die junge Frau für sich beanspruchen.

Ayesha wusste gar nicht was er da mit ihr tat, sie fühlte nur noch und verlor sich ganz in diesen Gefühlen. Zu Letzt beugte er wieder über sie und sah ihr lange in die Augen. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte er zu Guide gesagt, das er sie liebte und er wäre für sie eingestanden. Er war kein Mensch. Seine Haut fühlte sich anders an. Er war anders. Allerdings konnte Ayesha sich damit arrangieren. Sein Wesen war etwas Besonderes und unter all diesen Menschen und Wraiths, hatte er sie ausgewählt. Wie hatte er gesagt? Sie wäre Strom. Kalte Elektrizität die seinen Brand löschten. Gerade brannte sie und wollte von ihm gelöscht werden. Er drückte ihre Beine auseinander und Salawi spürte seine Männlichkeit an ihrer Intimsten stelle ruhen. Er pulsierte. Sie nahm das sehr wohl war aber auch sie pulsierte. Es war als wäre sie angeschwollen und sie spürte Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Weiblichkeit tropfen. Er hatte sie dort mit seinen Lippen geküsst und fast wäre sie gekommen. „Ayesha", flüsterte er und suchte ihren Augenkontakt. Salawis Herz schlug schneller und sie holte tief Luft als er sich in Position brachte. „Sieh mich an."  
„Es tut weh oder?" fragte sie mehr sich selbst und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. „Es wird wehtun."

„Ja", sagte Ember. „Ich denke das wird es", er wollte zumindest ehrlich sein und er würde aufhören sollte sie doch noch warten wollen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich entspannen, oder?"

„Vielleicht solltest du das. Vielleicht…", flüsterte Ember um sie wieder abzulenken. „Vielleicht solltest du auch daran denken wie es vorhin war als du mich angeschrien hast, weil ich aufgehört habe." Er küsste ihre Wange und suchte wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen, ehe er sie in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Ayesha legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und nickte leicht. Sie hatte solange gewartet und jetzt hatte sie die Chance etwas zu tun, was sie schon als Teenager hätte ausprobieren können. Seine Hüften kamen vor und die Spitze seines Glieds drang in ihre enge Hitze. Hochkonzentriert achtete Ember auf jeder ihrer Reaktionen, aber sie spreizte ihre Beine nur noch ein Stück weiter für ihn, dann stoß er gegen ein Hindernis. Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und drang noch einmal etwas in sie ein und wieder zog er sich heraus und wiederholte seine Bewegung. Das alleine erregte Ayesha unheimlich. Er roch das Verlangen in ihr wachsen und er wusste dass er es jetzt tun musste. Darum stieß er nun mit einem Ruck stärker zu und durchbrach ihre Jungfernhaut. Stöhnend spürte er wie ihr innerstes sich so eng um ihn legte, das seine eigne Lust um ein tausendfaches anstieg. Ayesha unter ihm zuckte zusammen, aber sie blieb ruhig. „Alles okay?" flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und nahm ein Nicken von ihr war. Ihre Beine umklammerten ihn und er spürte die Anspannung in ihrem Körper. Ember wollte warten bis sich das änderte und als es das schließlich tat, zog er sich zurück um wieder vorsichtig in sie eindringen zu können.

Der Schmerz verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Embers Hüften die Gegen ihre prallten weckten ein neues Bedürfnis in ihr. Ein Bedürfnis nach dieser Körperlichen Liebe. Es war unglaublich. Er wurde schneller und sie bewegte sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Körper waren verschmolzen und der Druck in ihr wurde immer stärker. „Ja", keuchte sie auf. „Nicht… Nicht aufhören!" und dann traf es sie wie ein Blitzschlag. Embers Pumpen wurde wieder um ein vielfaches schneller und da hörte sie ihn kurz nach ihr stöhnen. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihrer Halsbeuge und ruhte daraufhin einfach so auf ihr. Ayesha hatte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf gelegt und starrte zur Decke rauf. „Unglaublich", flüsterte sie. „Unglaublich."

„Ich will das jeden Tag haben", murmelte der Wraiths und als ihm klar wurde das er das laut gesagt hatte, schwieg er einfach. Salawi musste lachen und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar. „Jeden Tag? Nun ich hoffe das du dann was bezüglich Geburtenkontrolle da hast, weil ich habe die Pille nie nutzen müssen."

Ember richtete sich ganz leicht auf und küsste sie nun lange wieder. „Ich werde eine Lösung finden." Den ihn würde nur ihr Nein davon abhalten, sie wieder zu berühren und Nachwuchs wollte er für eine ganze Zeit nicht einplanen, damit er Ayesha die ganze Zeit über nur für sich hätte.

„Ich habe Angst, Force." Starlight saß an der Zellenwand und hielt den kleinen Jungen im Arm. „Sagt ihnen nichts", sagte Force nun ernst aber leise. Er gesellte sich zu ihr und blickte hinter sich zu den Zellentüren. „Sagt ihnen gar nichts. Weder euren Namen noch woher wir kommen! Das ist sehr Wichtig!"

„Und warum?" flüsterte Starlight verwirrt. „Wo sind wir Force?"

„Wir sind auf Sateda."

„D-Das ist aber nicht möglich!"

„Doch. Ich habe an einem Physikalischen Projekt gearbeitet und habe es aktiviert als… Als ihr mich überfallen habt. Ich glaube wir sind durch eine Art Wurmloch hier gelandet in einer anderen Zeit. Es muss die Vergangenheit sein. Ich weiß nicht ob Vater da bereits anders war und ich weiß nicht… Ich weiß nicht ob wir hier Lebend rauskommen."

Er sah das entsetzten in ihrem Blick und er presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Wir haben nur eine Chance. Entweder wir versuchen zu fliehen wenn sie die Zellentüren öffnen oder wir beide strengen uns an und versuchen gemeinsam Kontakt zu einem Hive aufzubauen. Verstehst du?"

„Aber ich bin nicht gut darin! Ich bin nicht wie meine Mum!" sie war die Kämpferin!

„Ich brauche hier deine Hilfe!" sagte Force streng und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Ich wünschte ich könnte euch beide beschützen aber hier und so… Wir müssen das zusammen machen."

„Mein Dad weiß nicht das ich hier bin! Niemand weis es!"

„Wir müssen es schaffen! Wir finden zurück. Ich verspreche es dir." Zum Glück schlief sein Bruder und bekam die Panik der beiden Teenager nicht wirklich mit. Force lehnte sich vor und zog ihre Stirn an seine. „Ich werde alles dafür tun um dich zu beschützen."  
„Force…" Verängstigt schloss sie ihre Augen und betete dafür dass er recht haben würde.

„Er sollte es wissen."

„Und die Genii?"

„Haben kein Interesse."

„Also… Kontaktieren wir Atlantis?"

„Sie kriegen eventuell mehr aus den Dreien raus. Zumal ihr es selbst seht. Sie sehen nicht aus wie Menschen. Aber auch nicht wie ganze Wraiths. Ihr habt gehört was Ronon erzählt hat. Eine von ihnen, die junge Ärztin, sie hat Kinder von einem Wraiths auf die Welt gebracht."

„Und wie erklärst du dir die Drei da drin? Denkst du Ronon ist wirklich der Vater?"  
„Nein das denke ich nicht aber etwas hat er mit dieser Sache zu tun und er sollte es wissen."  
„Dann kontaktieren wir jetzt Atlantis." Der alte Mann erhob sich und begab sich direkt zum Sternentor. Er aktivierte es und schickte einen Code durch so wie Ronon es ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Amalia ist nicht da?"

„Sie befindet sich mit Faith auf einem Planeten", sagte Bonewhite zu Ronon und hielt Little Heart im Arm. „Sie müssten bald zurück sein." Ronon schmeckte das nicht, aber was sollte er schon tun? Sein Blick auf das Baby und sofort sah er Bonewhite wieder an. „Dann nehme ich das Kind."

„Nein. Es wurde in meiner Obhut zurückgelassen."

„Er ist mein Neffe."

„Der wegen dir ums Leben gekommen ist. Ohne die Königin wäre er jetzt nichts!"

Ronon schluckte und wurde wütend. „Gib ihn mir!"

„Eh", hörte er hinter sich jemanden sagen. Jennifer kam mit Guide und Night Flower in den Kontrollraum. Endlich hatte Night das Baby zurück an Jennifer gegeben. Eben hatte sie es noch nicht tun wollen. „Dann gib ihr das Baby", sagte Ronon nun. „Sie steht unter meinem Schutz."

Bonewhite beobachtete wie Night Flower sich dicht zu Ronon stellte und auf das Bündel in seinen Armen blickte. Anschließend sah sie flehend zu Ronon hoch. „Eh! Eh"

„Es ist nicht dein Kind", sagte er ernst. Gerade glaubte sie wohl dass jedes Kind ihres sein musste. Ihre Psyche war vollkommen durcheinander. „Aber du darfst darauf aufpassen."

„Eh!" sie zögerte nicht mehr sondern kam näher zu Bonewhite ehe sie das Baby ansah und lächeln musste. „Eh?"

Bonewhite suchte Mental Kontakt zu ihr und dachte danach sehr lange und genau nach, ehe er Guide ansah. Dieser nickte und erst da reichte er Night Flower das schlafende Kind. /Seit Achtsam mit ihm./

Night sah ihn kurz an, ehe sie zurück zu Ronon kam und ihm Stolz das kleine Kind zeigte. „Vielleicht zieht ihr beiden euch zurück. Night Flowers Zimmer wird noch vorbereitet, nimm sie doch zu dir", schlug Jennifer vor. „Sie würde ohne hin nirgendswo anders hingehen."

Ronon presste seine Lippen zusammen und warf einen Blick auf Guide, ehe er eine Hand auf Night Flowers Schulter legte und ihr andeutete mit zu kommen. Als er draußen war blickte Guide zu Jennifer. „Ich kann für ihn nur hoffen dass er weder ihr noch dem Kind wehtut."

„Ronon liegt was an dem Mädchen und er will sich mit Amalia vertragen. Lasst ihm die Chance."

„Ich riskiere ungern Leben", sagte Guide und seufzte dann. „Bonewhite gibt es sonst Neuigkeiten?"  
„Nein… Außer das Faith schon vor Zwei Stunden zurück sein müsste", erzählte Bonewhite. „Eventuell schicke ich einen Dart los…"

„Mach das. Die beiden würden ihren Sohn nicht Freiwillig alleine lassen." Jennifer merkte sofort auf und musterte Bonewhite. „Zwei Stunden?"  
„Ich glaubte sie wollten Zeit für sich, aber das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Ja… Das ist es. Ich hoffe es ist nichts passiert?"

„Das sehen wir dann." Guide reichte Jennifer nun das andere Kind. „Zieht euch Drei zurück. Ich spreche mit Alabaster."  
„Hm… Okay." Unruhig verließ Jennifer das Zimmer und begab sich langsam auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem. Ganz in Gedanken stieß sie fast gegen jemanden und stoppte sofort. „Entschuldigung!"

„Fair One", Puzzle neigte leicht seinen Kopf und blickte auf die müden Mädchen in ihren Armen. „Ihr hattet einen langen Ausflug?"

„Ja die beiden sind erschöpft."

„Darf ich euch Drei zurück begleiten?"

Jennifer dachte kurz darüber nach, nickte dann aber lächelnd. „Wieso nicht? Und war hier etwas los gewesen?"

„Nein. Es blieb ruhig."  
„Verstehe." Puzzle blickte leicht zu ihr und den Kindern runter und als sie bei ihrem Zimmer ankam neigte Puzzle seinen Kopf. „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder Fair One."

„Bestimmt. Und Danke." Jennifer begab sich in ihr Zimmer und legte die Zwillinge dort in derer Wiege ab. Eine Weile blieb sie dort stehen und betrachtete ihre schlafenden Engel. Nervös begab sie sich zurück zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich dort hin. Faith war noch nicht zurück und auch sie wusste wie ungewöhnlich das war. Allerdings vertraute sie Guides Urteilsvermögen. Er würde schon de richtigen Schritte einleiten um ihn zu finden.

„Es ist spät Woolsey", murmelte Sheppard und griff sich einen Kaffee, während er sich in seinen Stuhl setzte. Teyla saß bereits und auch Major Lorne war Anwesend.

Woolsey selbst seufzte leicht. „Ich hätte damit bis Morgen gewartet allerdings…" Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Uns haben Ronons Verbündete aus Sateda kontaktiert. Ihnen sind Drei… Personen über den Weg gelaufen. Einer behauptete davon Ronons Sohn zu sein."

„Ronon hat einen Sohn?" fragte Sheppard ungläubig nach und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Und jetzt? Sollen wir ihn Kontaktieren?"

„Wo sind die Drei?" fragte Teyla nun skeptisch nach.

„Sie wurden gefangen genommen", erklärte Woolsey. „Die Sache ist, das die Drei. Nun… Zumindest zwei von Ihnen Wraiths sind."

„Ich verstehe nicht…" Teyla sah John an und musterte Woolsey genauer.

Woolsey selbst holte tief Luft und presste erst einmal seine Lippen zusammen. „Man teilte uns folgendes mit: Ein Mann, eine Frau. Beide Wraiths und doch wieder keine Wraiths", erzählte er wörtlich, was ihnen übermittelt wurde. „Ein Menschenkind und doch kein Menschenkind. Der Mann ist Ronons Spiegelbild und auch alles was er verabstößt. Er behauptet sein Sohn zu sein, darum muss Ronon kommen um sich selbst ein Urteil zu fällen, bevor man sie tötet."

„Verflucht nochmal." Lorne sah Woolsey und John an. „Das klingt gar nicht gut."

„Wir sollten es uns ansehen und in der Zeit Ronon eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

„Das denke ich auch", stimmte Teyla Woolsey zu und wurde nachdenklich. „Wann gehen wir los?"

„Sobald ihr bereit seit. Ihr werdet erwartet."  
„Gut." John erhob sich als erster. „Und du schickst die Nachricht ab?"  
„Ja das mache ich." Woolsey stand auf als alle los waren und begab sich selbst zum Kontrollraum. Dort setzte er sich vor einem Computer und nahm die besagte Nachricht auf. „Diese Nachricht ist für Ronon. Es ist Wichtig das er diese bekommt. Wir haben eben eine Nachricht aus Sateda erhalten. Ronon, deine Leuten müssen dringend Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen. Sie haben Gefangene genommen die du dir anschauen solltest. Wenn es nicht dringend wäre, würde ich dich nicht Kontaktieren. Major Sheppard ist ebenso bereits Los um sich dieses Problem anzuschauen." Damit beendete er die Nachricht und schickte diese direkt auf das Hive von Alabaster.

I want to Thank Myrtille94 for your comments! I am really happy and i enjoy to read them. I hope you all liked this Chapter and i will continue to write more. Well i thought to finish the story after the Ember Arc but i will write about 3 oder 4 more Chapters. The Final Climax is now starting!


	23. Futureman

„Was genau wollt ihr nun von mir?! Wir müssen jetzt nach meiner Cousine suchen!"

„Wir haben ein Trupp bereits los geschickt"; sagte Guide ernst. „Du musst nach Sateda. Sheppard ist auch schon unterwegs dort hin. Es klang dringlich."

„Ich…" Ronon bekam schier Panik. Er musste nachdenken! Amalia war etwas zugestoßen, er wusste das. Sie würde niemals Little Heart alleine lassen. Aber in Sateda schien es auch große Probleme zu geben. Amalia war aber Familie… „Geh nach Sateda und komm danach mit zu der Suchgruppe. Puzzle wird dich begleiten." Guide sah zu dem besagten Wraiths der nun näher kam und verwirrt wirkte. „Ich?"  
„Ich kann in Sateda nicht mit einem Wraiths auftauchen!" schimpfte Ronon sofort. „Mann würde ihn direkt umbringen!"

„Commander…" Puzzle sah ihn an und senkte sofort seinen Blick. Natürlich würde es Guide in den Kram passen, wenn man ihn massakrieren würde. Immerhin machte er Jennifer den Hof. „Was ist? Du bist doch immer dabei deine Hilfe jedem Menschen anzubieten also, wirst du Ronon bei diesem Problem in Sateda behilflich sein und anschließend geht ihr auf den Planeten um nach Spuren zu suchen."

„Wie ihr befiehlt."

Ronon schnaubte kurz. „Wo ist das nächste Sternentor?"

„Puzzle wird dich in einem Transporter mitnehmen. Damit seid ihr schneller." Guide nickte Puzzle zu, ehe dieser Ronon ansah. „Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier. Macht euch Reisebreit."

„Hm." Ronon sah Guide an, ehe er sich umdrehte und zurück zu seinem Zimmer lief. Als er eben die Nachricht bekommen hatte das Amy nicht zurückgekommen war und man auf dem Planeten Kampfspuren und Blut gefunden hatte, war er durchgedreht. Er wollte schnell die Sache in Sateda klären und dann wollte er nur noch Amy finden. Sein Weg führte ihn zügig an mehreren Türen vorbei bis er bei seinem Zimmer ankam.

Ronon öffnete die Türe und fand Night mit Amys Sohn im Arm stehen. Sie spürte seinen Stress und blickte ihn umso verwirrter an. „Du passt auf Little Heart auf. Ich muss gehen."

„Eh!" sofort kam sie an seine Seite, während Ronon seine Messer einsteckte und überprüfte. „Nein du musst bleiben! Ich kann das nicht diskutieren." Er war so in Eile und durchsuchte seine Tasche nach übrigen Dingen die er nutzen könnte. Sheppard würde ihm gewiss bei der Suche nach Amy helfen. „Eh!" Ronon stoppte als Night ihm Arm griff. „Night!" etwas zu laut sprach er sie an und stoppte sofort da er sie wohl erschreckt haben musste. Wie sollte er so die Nerven behalten? „Meine Cousine. Little Hearts Mutter ist verschwunden. Verstehst du das? Kannst du das verstehen?"

Night suchte etwas in Ronons Augen und letztlich nickte sie schwach. „Ich muss sie finden. Pass du auf ihr Baby auf", hörte sie ihn sagen und spürte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern. „Ich komme wieder hier her. Kümmere dich um ihn. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Night wusste das sie sicher war. Sie spürte hieretwas das sie vor sehr langer Zeit einmal gekannt hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl ihn gehen zu lassen… „Ich muss jetzt gehen." Er konnte nicht länger bleiben weshalb er nun schleunigst das Zimmer verließ und sich zu dem Treffpunkt aufmachte.

„Das glaube ich nicht." John blickte in die Zelle und entdeckte drei Kinder darin schlafen. Die zwei älteren lehnten an der Mauerwand und waren allem anscheint nach eingenickt. Das Mädchen hatte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und der Junge… Teyla musste blinzeln und griff John vorsichtig an den Arm. „Es sind definitiv Wraiths. Ich kann es spüren."  
„Aber… Sie sehen aus wie…"

„Ich weiß. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Ich… Spüre nur ihre Angst."

„Hm… Ronon wird hoffentlich hier bald auftauchen. Vielleicht kann er mehr dazu sagen."

„Ich hoffe es! Aber kannst du dir das erklären?"

„Nein." Teyla wusste nicht wie und warum diese Kinder hier waren aber etwas war definitiv los. Der ältere Junge sah aus wie Ronon. Als Wraiths. Das war so… „John sieh nur. Das Kind wacht auf."

Tatsächlich erwachte der kleine Bruder von Force erwachte tatsächlich und erstarrte sofort als er Teyla und John vor der Zelle stehen sah. „Schon gut", sagte Teyla mitfühlend und ging in die Knie. „Es ist alles gut. Ich heiße Teyla. Verratest du deinen Namen?" Das Kind sah aus wie ein Mensch. Nun… Fast. Allerdings spürte sie auch die Mentale Verbindung die er aufbaute. /Hab keine Angst. / Teyla erblickte eine plötzlich eine Wolkenlose Nacht und war überwältigt von dem Gefühl das sie bei dem Anblick der Sterne sah. Nightsky. „Du heißt Nightsky richtig?"

Nightsky bekam Herzklopfen. Als Teyla sich mit ihm verbunden hatte, spürte er etwas Vertrautes. „Steelflower?" fragte er vorsichtig nach und sah seinen Bruder an. Dieser schlief tief, weshalb das Kind beschloss mutig zu sein und näher an die Zellentür zu kommen. „Tante Steelflower?"

„Tante?" John sah Teyla fragen an, aber diese konzentrierte sich auf den Jungen und streckte ihre Hand durch die Zellentür. „Komm ruhig näher wir tun dir nichts."

„Tante!" sie sah so Jung aus! Aber es war Steelflower da war er sich absolut sicher! Wenn sie hier war dann… „Ich… Ich", fing er an als er direkt vor der Zellentüre stand und ihre Hand an seiner Wange fühlte. „Ich will zu meiner Mama!"

„Schon gut. Wir helfen dir." Teyla beschloss einfach mitzuspielen. Das Kind schien sie zu kennen und er war vollkommen aufgelöst. „Hast du Hunger? Oder Durst? Brauchst du etwas?"

„Warum sind wir gefangen?" fragte Nightsky schluchzend und spürte wie Teyla ihm die Tränen wegwischte. John beobachtete das und trat daraufhin zu den anderen. „Wir holen den Jungen daraus., Vielleicht bekommen wir etwas raus."

„Aber das geht nicht!" wiedersprach der Ältere sofort, wurde dann aber still als John weitersprach. „Wir passen auf! Okay? Öffnet die Türe."

Eine gute halbe Stunde später saß Teyla vor einem Lagerfeuer und hatte Nightsky auf dem Schoß. Er trank einen Tee damit er sich beruhigen konnte. John stand direkt neben den beiden und ging sicher, dass sie ungestört waren. Was auch immer hier gespielt wurde, witzig war es nicht. Ronon würde komplett ausrasten. „Nightsky wie seid ihr hierhergekommen?" fragte Teyla. „Und wer sind die beiden bei dir?"

Das Kind schluchzte einmal. „Bruder sagte das wir nach Hause gehen und dann waren da die bösen Männer", erzählte er. „Ich wollte zu Mama und Papa. Wann kommen Mama und Papa?"

„Wer sind denn deine Mama und Papa?" unverständlich sah Nightsky Teyla an. „Na Mama und Papa!"

„Teyla das bringt nichts er ist viel zu klein um zu verstehen was los ist." Teyla sah zu John rauf und holte tief Luft.  
„Okay. Nightsky dann sag mir… Der Junge da drin, ist das dein Bruder und Schwester?"

„Nein. Force ist mein Bruder und Starlight ist die Prinzessin."

„Force ist dein Bruder?"

„Ja…" Nightsky sah zurück Richtung Zelle aber sie saßen weit genug von dieser weg. „Darf mein Bruder auch raus?"

„Nein… Noch nicht. Aber du darfst gleich wieder zu ihm."

„Ich will aber nach Hause…" das Kind schluchzte wieder weshalb Teyla ihm die Tasse aus der Hand nahm und zu Boden stellte. „Wir bringen euch Drei nach Hause wenn dein Bruder uns verrät woher ihr kommt. WO ihr lebt. Weißt du das vielleicht?

„Ja", wimmerte der Junge. „Sateda."

„Hat er gerade Sateda gesagt?" John kam näher und musterte den Jungen. „Ist das ein Witz?"

„Nein John ich denke nicht das er lügt. Er versteht das ja auch gar nicht." Teyla legte ihren Arm fester um das Kind und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Genau da bekamen sie vom Rest des Teams eine Nachricht über Funk. „Ronon ist gekommen zusammen mit einem Wraiths. Es gibt wohl Probleme."

„Alles klar Lorne. Schick sie zu uns."

Nightsky mochte den Geruch von Teyla. Es beruhigte ihn und gab ihm eine vertraute wärme. Seine Mutter hatte ihm erklärt das Steelflower gestorben sei. Er hatte das Wort nicht verstehen können aber hier war sie nun und roch wie immer so gut nach Wälder und Frische. Während er sich versuchte zu beruhigen und langsam müde wurde spielte er mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. Er wurde aus seiner Trance aber schnell gerissen als er diese aufgebrachte vertraute Stimme hörte…

Ronon schritt auf Sheppard zu und erkannte Teyla vor den Flammen sitzen. Sie hatte ein Kind im Arm und zuerst glaubte er es könnte Torren sein. „John! Ich hoffe es ist dringend!" fing Ronon an. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Amy ist verschwunden und ich muss dringend weiter."

John hob beruhigend seine Hand und musterte Puzzle der hinter Ronon zum Stehen kam. „Du bringst einen Wraiths mit hier her?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl also sag schon was ist los?!"

„Das ist ein Wraiths", sagte Puzzle und blickte verwundert zu Teyla runter aus ihren Armen sprang ein Kind und auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, spürte Puzzle die Mentale Verbindung zu ihm. Nightsky. Ronon blickte von John nun ebenso zu dem Jungen und wollte etwas sagen als das Kind plötzlich hörbar schluchzte. „Papa!" Ronon wollte fast hinter sich schauen als das Kind ihn regelrecht ansprang und seine Beine umklammerte. „Papa! Papa du hast uns gefunden!" weinte der Junge und rieb sein Gesicht an dessen Bein. „I-ich hatte so Angst! Ich w-will nach Hause. Ich will zu M-Mama!"

Alle starrten Ronon an. Verwirrt blickte dieser aber Teyla und John an. „Was ist hier los?!"

„Genau deshalb haben wir dich gerufen. Wir haben hier ein Problem." Sheppard ah zu dem Jungen runter. „Er und der andere sagen du wärst ihr Vater."

„Das ist nicht möglich", sagte Puzzle. „Ich spüre, dass er ein Wraiths ist."

„Er ist ein Wraiths?" Ronon sah hinter sich und blickte wieder zu dem Kind runter. Sein Kopf war am Rattern aber er fand keine konkrete Lösung. Darum kniete er sich nun runter und löste so das Kind von sich, ehe er ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern legte. Dieser Blick mit dem er ihn ansah machte Ronon Angst. Fast glaubte er Night wieder zu erkennen. „Papa", murmelte das Kind mit Tränen in den Augen, ehe er einfach näher auf Ronon zu trat und seine Arme traurig um seinen Hals legte. Papa. „Schon gut." Was sollte er sagen? Sie waren alle im Moment ein wenig Ratlos. „Sein Name ist Nightsky", sagte Teyla. „Und er ist ein Wraiths. Zumindest hat er die Gabe." Zu viel Input für ihn. „Was ist hier genau los?" fragte Ronon und versuchte den Jungen von sich zu drücken ohne großen Erfolg. Darum nahm er ihn auf den Arm und erhob sich. „Warum nennt er mich Papa? Was geht hier vor sich?"

„Um es kurz zu fassen. Deine Leute haben drei Kinder aufgegriffen- Der eine sieht aus wie du und sagt du seist sein Vater."

„Das ist nicht möglich", wiedersprach Ronon.

„Naja das Problem ist", meinte Sheppard weiter. „Das er jegliche Merkmale eines Wraiths hat."

„Was… Wo ist er?" Ronon kam auf Teyla zu gelaufen und wollte ihr das Kind geben aber der Junge weigerte sich von seinem Arm runter zu kommen. „Er ist sehr müde Ronon. Lass uns erst reden und wenn er eingeschlafen ist bringen wir ihn zurück zu seinem Bruder."

„Gut", er holte tief Luft. „Ihr sagt sie sind hier gelandet?"

„Ja und der Kleine sagt er lebt in Sateda."

„Vielleicht", meinte Puzzle nun und kam näher, wodurch er die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen bekam. „Vielleicht kommt er ja auch Sateda. Nur nicht dem Sateda dieser Zeit."

„Wovon sprichst du?" fragte Sheppard verwundert aber Puzzle nickte nur mehr zu sich selbst. „Der Nachklang seines Namens erinnerte mich an jemanden. Ich habe es schon einmal gespürt. Vor kurzem auf dem Hive. Die junge Königin die ihr gerettet habt", sprach er Ronon an. „Ich denke sie ist seine Mutter. Ich kann es sehen. Er denkt an sie."

„Du sagst das Kind kommt aus der Zukunft?" fragte Teyla und besah sich den Jungen wieder. „Nein." Ronon schüttelte seinen Kopf. Unmöglich! Er würde sich niemals auf eine Wraiths einlassen das war doch absurd! „Das würde ich nie!"

„Und doch ist er hier", sagte Puzzle und kam näher, ehe er dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und er nur Sekunden darauf tief schlief. „Er wird jetzt durchschlafen. Wir sollten zu den anderen beiden um nachzuprüfen ob es wirklich so ist."

John zögerte kurz, aber da schritt Ronon bereits los. „Mist!" zügig folgte er dem großen Mann und sah wie dieser vor der Zelle erstarrte. Ja es war erschreckend. Das konnte Sheppard verstehen. „Sein Name ist Force und sie ist Starlight."

Unmöglich! Ronon kam näher und konnte es kaum fassen und doch… Da saß ein Junge. Vielleicht kaum 16." „Wo sind die Schlüssel?"

„Hier", Sheppard hatte sie an sich genommen und öffnete nun die Zellentüre. „Leg den Jungen einfach zu der Frau. Da war er vorhin schon."

„Nein- Teyla nimm du das Kind." Er reichte ihr das Kind und blickte selbst John an. „Lass mich da rein."

„Ronon…"

„Ich habe nicht vor etwas zu tun aber lass mich da rein."

„Es ist okay", fand Teyla. „Lass ihn ruhig."

Force hörte Stimmen weshalb er langsam erwachte. Er hatte das Gefühl angestarrt zu werden. Erschöpft öffnete er seine Augen ohne erst zu begreifen wo genau er war. Eine flamme erhellte seine Umgebung und so erkannte er sofort wer da vor ihm stand. „Hm. Dad?" fragte Force müde und schloss noch einmal seine Augen. War er in seinem Versteck eingeschlafen? Schon wieder? „Sorry ich wollte nicht wieder einschlafen", entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich besser auf, als er bemerkte das Starlight an seiner Schulter schlief. „Ich hatte einen komischen Traum Dad. Ich verspreche dir ich spiele nie wieder mit Physi…" Force blinzelte einmal und sah sich um, ehe er zügig aufstand und Ronon ansah. „Dad! Du hast uns gefunden?" nein… Der Mann vor ihm sah ihn als wäre er verrückt. Dazu… Sein Blick glitt runter. Starlight erwachte nun ebenso nur sein kleiner Bruder schlief tief.

„Ich bin nicht dein Dad."

„Onkel Ronon!" Starlight erhob sich mit einem Schlag und starrte ihn regelrecht an. „Er wird uns helfen! Force wir haben Hilfe!"  
„Sag nichts!" bat Force sie sofort aber… Tief Luftholend blickte er seinen zukünftigen Vater an und schluckte einmal. „Ich heiße Force"

„Ihr habt einiges zu erklären. Also sagt was hier los ist", forderte Ronon die beiden auf. Starlights Blick kreuzte sich wieder mit dem von Force und der Ältere nickte dann leicht. „Okay. Beruhig dich Starlight."

„Bitte klär das", bat sie ihn leise. „Mein Vater wird meinen Verlust nicht verkraften."

„Ich bekomme das hin. Versprochen."

Ronon ließ die beiden sprechen. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt aber… Es war so Eigenartig. Da stand er. Er in Jung und als Wraiths. Das war so… Dad. Er nannte ihn Dad? Force erkannte an der Zellentüre zwei weitere im vertraute Personen. Der Wraith der dabei war, war ihm allerdings Fremd. „Mein Name ist Force Dex", sagte er ehrlich und sprach zügig weiter, da sein Vater aussah als würde er gleich ausrasten. „Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Ich weiß das ist schwer zu verstehen und wir dürften euch nicht so viele Infos geben aber… Wir wollen wieder nach Hause. Ich kann das Gerät bauen das uns hierhergebracht hat", als der Junge sprach traten die anderen Drei ebenso in die Zelle um ihm besser zu hören zu können. „Ihr sagt ihr seid sein Sohn", sprach Sheppard den Jungen an. „Ihr kommt aus der Zukunft?"

„Ja Onkel John." Force versuchte ruhig zu bleiben damit man ihn genau verstand. „Ich habe mit neuen Physikalischen Gesetzten experimentiert und kam dabei auf eine Lösung. Zeitreise. Es war Theoretisch möglich also entwickelte ich ein Gerät um in diese Zeit hier zu kommen. Nur leider sind mir die Zwei dazwischengeraten und."

„Stopp. Warum solltest du das machen wollen?" fragte Teyla nun nach und kam näher. „Warum eine Zeitreise?"

„Wegen… Wegen meiner Tante Amalia", fing Force an. „Sie verschwand zu dieser Zeit. Ich wollte es verhindern."

„Sie ist schon verschwunden… Du weißt wo sie ist oder?" Puzzle kam näher als Ronon das feststellte und Force nickte. „Ja. Ich kenne den Planeten auf welchem sie und ihr Partner festgehalten werden. Reisende haben sie entführt und werden sie in den nächsten Wochen töten."

Ronons Beine wurden weich. Reisende waren nicht leicht zu finden… „Sind sie auf einem Planeten?"

„Ja. Ich kann euch die Koordinaten geben. Wenn ihr sie rettet wird die Zeit in die ich zurückkehre anders sein aber… Besser. Vieles Schlimme wird dann nicht passieren." Force sagte erst nichts weiter und holte dann aus. „Die Reisenden töteten Amy und Faith. Aus Wut heraus griffen dann die Wraiths und ihr diese an, was zur Folge hatten das viele Starben. Ein paar Jüngere Überlebten und haben dann Jahre später Rache für ihre toten genommen. Dabei starb Starlights Mum und einige andere."

„Und ihre Mum ist wer?"

„Ayesha Salawi." Force sah die Irritation in ihren Augen aber er sprach weiter. „Sie und viele andere könnten noch Leben, wenn wir es möglichst friedlich klären. Ich wollte meinem Bruder Little Heart, ich meine meinem Cousin, seine eigne Familie wiedergeben die er nie hatte. Darum…"  
Teyla sah John an und legte dann Ronon eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lasst uns draußen reden", bat sie die Männer aber Ronon schüttelte sie ab. „Warte. Deine Mum sie…"

„Sie ist Nightflower", sagte Force stolz und schaffte es nicht seinem Vater lange in die Augen blicken, weshalb er den Blick senkte. „Das mit Mum und dir war etwas kompliziert du bist lange nicht bei uns gewesen. Es war keine einfache Zeit für uns. Ich weiß das es nicht einfach ist zu verstehen aber… Egal was ihr tut. Wir wollen wieder zurück."

„Wenn es denn eure Zukunft ist", sagte Puzzle plötzlich ernst. „Es gibt keine Garantie das ihr in eurer Vergangenheit seid, oder in der einer anderen Dimension. Ihr habt mit Dingen gespielt mit denen ihr nicht hättet spielen dürfen!"

„Rodney wird gewiss schlau daraus", sagte Teyla. „Wir sollten sie nach Atlantis bringen."

„Nein." Ronon holte seine Waffe heraus und musterte diesen jungen prüfend. „Wer sagt das es nicht eine miese Falle ist? Ich kann ihm kein Wort glauben!"

„Ronon nimm die Waffe runter!" befahl Sheppard ihm aber er hörte nicht auf John. Er knirschte wütend mit seinen Zähnen und hielt es kaum aus die Angst in dem Jungen zusehen. Es war als würde er in einen sehr dunklen Spiegel blicken…


	24. Found you

Force spürte sein Herz brennen. Die entsicherte Waffe seines Vaters war auf ihn gerichtet und er hielt den Atem an. Er kannte diese Waffe. Einmal hätte er sich als Kind fast damit umgebracht. Er war Tagelang in einer Krankenstation gelegen und es war sehr schlecht um ihn gestanden. Das war der Zeitpunkt in welchem sein Vater anfing sich mehr für ihn und auch seine Mutter zu interessieren. Danach hatte er einen großen Bogen um das Ding gemacht, zumal er ohne hin kein richtiger Kämpfer, sondern mehr ein Cleverman war. Sein Vater hatte die Waffe dann immer an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht, wenn er zu ihnen kam und irgendwann war er dann nicht mehr gegangen. Dennoch war das Vertrauen zu seinem Vater deshalb zerrüttet. Force sah zu ihm auf und respektierte ihn aber die ersten Jahre seines Lebens waren nicht so leicht zu vergessen und auch wenn sie beide es versucht hatten, sind sie nie ganz warm miteinander geworden. Und jetzt zielte er mit dieser gefährlichen Waffe auf ihn. Force spürte den festen griff von Starlights Hand um seinen Oberarm und auch wenn er sich kaum rühren konnte zog er sie langsam hinter sich. Es war seine Aufgabe die junge Königin zu beschützen, komme was wolle. „Wir wollen nur nach Hause", sagte Force leise.  
John konnte sich das kaum mit ansehen. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick von Ronon zu Force. „Ronon senk deine Waffe! Es ist ein Befehl!" wie oft er das inzwischen gesagt hatte wusste er nicht, aber schließlich tat Ronon es und holte tief durch seine Nase Luft. Sofort hörte man Force ausatmen und er trat einen Schritt zurück wobei er Starlight weiter schützte. „Wir nehmen die Drei mit nach Atlantis und dort werden wir alles in Ruhe versuchen aufzuklären. Okay?" sagte Sheppard ernst und erst als Ronon nickte sah John zu Force. „Und dann schauen wir nach was an eurer Geschichte dran ist."  
„Mein Bruder", sagte Force plötzlich und blickte Teyla an. „Bitte gebt ihn mir."  
Teyla sah zu John und kam langsam näher, ehe sie ihm das Kind reichte. Vorsichtig nahm Force seinen Bruder auf seinen Arm und ging sicher, dass es ihm gut ging, ehe er nickte. „Einverstanden. Mckay wird uns helfen zurück zu finden."

„Ich kann das kaum glauben aber die Drei haben keinen Grund zu lügen", warf John ein, während sie mit Woolsey und den anderen zusammenstanden. Sie blickten von Oben runter in ein Raum wo die Drei Kinder zusammenstanden. Sie wirkten verängstigt und besorgt. Teyla spürte großes Mitleid für sie. „Können sie recht haben?"  
„An sich ja." Rodney schaute endlich von seinem Display hoch und zeigte den anderen schließlich, was er gefunden hatte. „Es hat sich vor gut einem Tag das hier ergeben. Hier sind die Ko0ordinaten von denen Force gesprochen hatte. Auf dieser Welt sind sie gelandet und genau dort hat es eine Anomalie gegeben. So ähnlich wie damals bei dir Sheppard."  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran", murmelte John und blickte auf die Karte. „Es kann also passen?"  
„Ja, es kann alles passen. Force hat die Daten dazu ausberechnet und es kann wirklich passen. Wie er es geschafft hat… ich meine er ist ein Kind, bestimmt habe ich oder sonst jemand ihm dabei geholfen, wie sonst hätte er so ein Gerät bauen können? Aber… ja. Es kann Stimmen. Das nächste Zeitfenster für genau diese Anomalie liegt in etwa 100 Jahren. Die Drei sind aus der Zukunft. Die Berechnungen können passen und ich meine wo sonst haben sich die Drei solange verstecken können. Der ältere Junge sieht aus wie Ronon… Nur eben als Wraiths…" Rodney wurde leiser als Ronon ihn ansah, weshalb er den Augenkontakt löste und John anschaute.  
„Nun ja… Er sagt das er Infos hat wegen Amalia. Warum sollten wir dem nicht nachgehen?"  
„Und wenn es eine Falle ist?" fragte Woolsey prüfend nach. „Ronons Cousine verschwindet und die Drei tauchen auf? Das ist Merkwürdig."  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht einmal mit Woolsey einer Meinung zu sein", sagte Ronon woraufhin Woolsey ihn kurz von der Seite ansah und dann seinen Rücken durchstreckte. „Trotzdem sollten wir versuchen etwas damit anzufangen. Sheppard wie viel Zeit brauchen Sie um ihr Team vorzubereiten?"  
„Eine Stunde."  
„Gut. Wir gehen der Sache nach und Rodney, wann können wir die Kinder zurückschicken, sollten sie recht haben?"  
„Eh… Nun ja…" Rodney blickte auf sein Display. „Wir brauchen die selbe… Hm… Mit Glück in 1000 Jahren vielleicht…", murmelte er und tippte rum. „Ah… raffinierter Junge. Das nächste Zeitfenster ist in Drei Tagen aber… Dafür brauchen wir das Gerät von dem Jungen und… Aber es kann passen."  
„Dann sollten Sie sich mit Force unterhalten und Sie", er sah Sheppard nun an. „Kümmern sich um die Rettungsaktion."  
„Verstanden. Ronon? Bist du dabei?"  
Ronon wusste nicht ob das eine Zeitverschwendung war aber… Es war zumindest besser als nichts. Er drehte sich um und sah zu Puzzle rüber der immer noch hinunter zu den Kindern schaute. „Ich komme mit", sagte Puzzle sogleich und drehte sich um. „Lasst es uns versuchen."  
„Ich gehe zu ihm runter", sagte Rodney und verließ bereits das Zimmer. Als sie alleine waren sah Puzzle noch einmal in die Runde. „Er ist derjenige der Guide und Fair One fast getötet haben richtig?"  
Teyla nickte leicht und blickte kurz Woolsey an. „Das stimmt."  
„Guide weiß nicht das er zurück ist, richtig?"  
„Wir haben es bisher nur angedeutet", sagte Woolsey sofort.  
„Es ist besser es ihm sehr bald zusagen. Ansonsten könnte das zu Anspannungen führen." Puzzle wusste das Guide Rodney töten würde. Jeder der seiner Familie schaden wollte oder geschadet hatte, war bereits Tod.

Rodney betrat das Zimmer der Kinder und blickte sofort von einem zum anderen. Force war der erste der sich nährte. „Und?"  
„Es sieht so aus. Wir haben Drei Tage um dein Gerät zu reparieren und euch zurück zu schicken."  
„Und Tante Amalia?" fragte er zögerlich nach.  
„Sie gehen Los um sie zu retten." Rodney sah wie erleichtert Force und Starlight nun waren. Nur Nightsky saß auf einem Stuhl und schluchzte leise. Was er mit ihm anfangen sollte, wusste Rodney nicht. Force blickte ebenso zu Nightsky und trat zu dem Jungen, ehe er auf ein Knie runterging. „Kleiner Bruder du darfst nicht weinen. Bald gehen wir Heim."  
„Ich will zu meiner Mama…" flüsterte er unter Tränen und sah seinen Bruder an. „Und zu meinem Papa."  
„Er ist nicht hier…", sagte Force ruhig und wollte ihn auf den Arm nehmen, aber Nightsky wehrte sich dagegen. „Nein! Ich will meinen Papa!" Starlight beobachtete das Schweigend und seufzte innerlich. Ihr Blick glitt hoch zu dem Fenster, aber sie konnte keinen mehr dort stehen sehen. Ronon war tatsächlich so ganz anders wie sie ihn kannte. Gut er war nie so besonders mit Force ausgekommen, aber er war dennoch für ihn da gewesen. Und vor allem für Nightsky. „Also…" fing Rodney an, aber Force ignorierte ihn erst einmal. „Night Sky… Das ist nicht Papa. Nicht der den du kennst."  
„Doch! Papa ist da!" sagte er klagen und hielt sich nun seine Hände vor dem Gesicht. Force ahnte das die kommenden Tage nicht einfach werden würden…

Viele Stunden später konnte Ronon nicht glauben, dass Force recht gehabt hatte. Amalia und ihren Liebhaber hatte er finden können. Faith war bei Bewusstsein und sprach gerade mit Puzzle der ihm Lebensenergie gegeben hatte. Amalia lag in seinen Armen und weinte. Sie hätten Tod sein können, wenn dieser Wraiths ihm nicht gesagt hätte wo er Amy finden konnte, wäre diese nun wirklich Tod. Sie hatten am Ende alles ruhig klären können… So ruhig es eben ging. Und nun war sie Frei. Alles andere spielte keine Rolle. „Ronon…" flüsterte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Faith war übel zugerichtet worden. Es wunderte Guide wie dieser überhaupt noch Leben konnte. Aber er tat es. Schweigend strich er ihr über den Rücken und war einfach froh sie wieder zu haben. Und sie sprach mit ihm. Er hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde. „Es ist alles wieder gut."  
„Ich will Heim", flüsterte sie. „Ich will zurück."  
„Wir gehen nach Atlantis dort untersuchen wir euch und dann darfst du gehen. Wohin du willst."  
„Nein! Bitte… Lasst uns gleich auf das Hive gehen"; flehte Amy leise. „Ich will nur zu meinem Baby. Wie… Wie geht es ihm?"  
„Little Heart ist in guten Händen", er musste an Night denken und seufzte fast innerlich. Ihr würde es nicht gefallen das Baby zurück zu geben… Aber er war froh das Amy da war und wenn sie zu ihrem Sohn wollte, würde er versuchen das möglich zu machen. „Puzzle kann euch zurückbringen. Sein Schiff ist auf Sateda."  
„Ja- Ja… Faith?" Amy löste sich von Ronon um zu Faith blicken zu können. Der Junge Wraiths sah sofort zu ihr und kam dann auf sie zu.  
„Amy. Ich bin da, keine Sorge." Faith sah Ronon an, ehe er Amy an die Hand nahm und sie in seine Arme zog. „Little Heart ist wohl auf", sagte er ruhig. „Wir können jetzt wieder zu ihm."  
„Wir wären hier gestorben!" sagte Amy leise und ängstlich. „Wenn Ronon nicht gekommen wäre, dann…"  
„Aber sie sind gekommen." Faith drückte sanft ihre Schulter und löste sich von ihr. „Sie sind alle gekommen und wir können Heim gehen." Er gab sich die Schuld für die Entführung. Er war derjenige der das hat passieren lassen. Er. Alleine er. Und damit musste er leben. „Puzzle bringt uns zurück."  
„J-Ja…" Amy sah Ronon wieder an und lächelte schwach. „Danke Ronon. Danke."  
„Ich begleite euch nach Sateda und dann… Ich komme dann nach. Er wollte selbst nach Atlantis zurück. Er musste diese Sache mit Force klären und… Dass er sein Sohn sein konnte war für ihn immer noch nicht leicht zu verstehen. Amy würde er davon auch erst einmal nichts erzählen. Sie sollte sich von dieser Hölle erholen dürfen. „Dann gehen wir los?" fragte Amy zögerlich. Ronon sah von Faith zu John der leicht nickte, ehe er der Gruppe andeutete mitzukommen. Sobald Amy und Faith wieder wohlauf waren, würde mehr besprochen werden können. Aber sie war da. Faith sagte, dass sie hier gestorben wäre und Ronon glaubte das. Ihr Kerker hatte einem Blutbad geähnelt und er wollte nicht wissen, was ihr hier noch alles hätte passieren können. So oder so der Schaden war getan. Amy würde nicht mehr die gleiche sein. Genauso wenig wir ihr Partner.  
Als sie Sateda erreichten und den Dart ansteuerten blieb Ronon mit Faith und Amy stehen während Puzzle die Maschine anwarf. „Sagt Nightflower das ich bald nachkomme", bat er die Gruppe. „Sie passt Aktuell auf euren Sohn auf. Ich denke die Königin wird euch die Lage erklären."  
„Wer ist Nightflower?" fragte Faith verwundert. Der Name war ihm fremd.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber sagt ihr, dass ich komme. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit."  
Amy sah Faith kurz an ehe sie nickte und Ronons Hand ergriff. „Wenn du zurück bist, lass uns reden. Okay? Und Komm bald."  
„Drei Tage", bat Ronon sie. „In Drei Tagen."  
„Amy?" Faith legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Er ist soweit."  
„Ja. Okay." Sie sah Ronon noch einen Momentlang an, ehe sie mit Faith weiter vorschritt, damit Puzzle sie aufsammeln konnte. Ronon musste zwar hier mit seinen Leuten auch noch Dinge klären aber das hier war Wichtiger. Er musste mehr über diese kleine Bande wissen. Mehr darüber ob wirklich etwas an der Sache dran war… Vorerst war er einfach nur froh, seine Familie gefunden zu haben. Amy würde Leben. Ihre Zukunft war Neugeschrieben.


	25. Force part I

Amy wusste das sie zu erst zur Königin sollten, aber sie hatte keine Ruhe, ehe sie nicht ihren Sohn bei sich hatte. Alabaster würde das verstehen. Sie hoffte das die Königin, dass wirklich verstehen würde. Faith lief direkt zügig neben ihr her. Ihm ging es gewiss nicht anders… Gerade konnte sie sich aber nicht auf ihn konzentrieren. Sie wollte nur zu ihrem Sohn. Eine Drohne lief voran. Er zeigte den Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn. Was hatte Ronon gesagt? Eine Frau passte auf ihn auf? Amy konnte nicht verstehen, was das wieder bedeutete. Als die Drohne stehen blieb griff Faith nach ihrer Hand und öffnete die Türe die vor ihnen lag. Amalia erkannte das Zimmer sofort wieder. Ronons Zimmer. Aber in diesem Zimmer stand eine junge Königin. Eine Wraiths und sie war Wunderschön. Schwarzes langes glattes Haar, blasse, menschlich anmutende Haut. Ihre gelblichen Augen stachen in der leichten Dunkelheit hervor. Sie trug etwas in ihren Armen. Amalia sah wie Faith seinen Kopf neigte und stehen blieb. Deshalb tat sie es auch, wenngleich sie schrecklich Nervös war. Die Frau vor sich wirkte verunsichert. Sie sah von ihr zu Faith. /Mein Name ist Faith/ fing der junge Wraiths an und wagte es nun aufzuschauen. Etwas Verstörendes ging von der Königin aus. Er konnte nur nicht verstehen, was es war. Sie antwortete ihm nicht. Ihre Augen glitten von ihm zurück zu Amy. „Das ist meine Gefährtin", sagte Faith ernst und sah auf ihre Arme. „Ihr tragt unseren Sohn. Little Heart."  
„Eh." Night Flower sah Faith verwirrt an und blickte auf das kleine Baby in ihren Armen runter. Sie verstand sehr wohl was er sagte. Night war zwar nach allem was war furchtbar verstört, aber sie verstand alles sehr gut. Sie wusste noch nicht wie sie ihre Emotionen und Gedanken steuern sollte, Wie sie reden oder Kommunizieren sollte und ohne Ronon fühlte sie sich machtlos. Er hat sie beschützt. Er hatte sie gerettet. Wo war er jetzt? Wieder sah Night in ihre Arme und wiegte Gedankenverloren das Baby.  
Faith blinzelte anhand der Informationen sie Night so freigiebig Preisgab. „F-Fait was sagte sie? Warum gibt sie ihn nicht her?" fragte Amy nervös und machte einen Schritt vor, aber seine Hand hielt sie auf. „Ich mache das." Etwas stimmte hier nicht! Faith kam langsam auf Night zugelaufen. „Ronon sagt, er kommt bald. Er hat noch etwas zu tun."  
Night sah ihn nun sofort wieder an und blinzelte leicht. „Eh?"  
„Er kommt. Aber bitte, gib mir mein Sohn."  
Night sah auf das Baby runter und dachte an ihre eignen Kinder zurück. Sie hatte sie nur kurz halten können. Jedes einzelne. Sie waren so süß gewesen. So niedlich wie dieses? Seine Eltern. Ihr Baby war das nicht. Zögerlich gab sie das Kind an Faith und spürte dabei große Angst. Sie wollte es nicht weggeben. Sie wollte… Sie wollte… Die Türe zu ihrem Raum ging auf und Ember trat ein. Er sah von Night zu Faith, ehe er an die Seite der Königin kam. „Es ist Okay. Das sind seine Eltern", sagte Ember direkt. Er wurde her geschickt, nachdem Faith und Amy angekommen waren. Beide beachtete er aber nicht sondern stellte sich vor die Königin, ehe er ihre Hände ergriff. /Setzt euch meine Königin./  
Night blickte Ember in die Augen und sah von ihm rüber zu Faith. Der junge Mann trat zu Amalia und reichte ihr vorsichtig das Baby. „Hallo mein Schatz…" Amys Augen brannten. Sie hatte nicht gedacht ihren kleinen Jungen noch einmal wieder zu sehen. „Mein Kleiner Engel…"  
„Es geht ihm gut", sagte Faith und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, ehe er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. Seine Familie war wieder sicher. Nichts würde ihn und Amy jemals wieder von seinem Sohn trennen. „Wir gehen auf unser Zimmer", fing Faith an und drehte sich zu Ember und Night um. Amy schwieg und beobachtete die junge Frau. Wie und warum hatte sie Kontakt mit ihrem Cousin? „Danke", sagte Amy nun leise an sie. „Danke dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast." Vermutlich hätte sie auch dann noch auf ihn geachtet, wenn sie nicht mehr von diesem Ort zurückgekommen wären… Als Faith seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, sah Amy zu ihm hoch und verließ dann mit ihm das Zimmer.  
Night spürte im gleichen Moment einen gewaltigen Verlust. Ember wagte es eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen und diese zu dem Bett im Raum führte. Als Night sich setzte, kniete er sich vor ihr runter. „Ronon hat seine Cousine retten können. Er wird nachkommen sobald er seine anderen Angelegenheiten geklärt hat."

Rodney begutachtete das Gerät von Force während er diesem zu hörte. Letztlich fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, fast so wie Zelenka es tat wenn er selbst eine Rede hielt. „Warum", sagte Rodney am Ende. „Wozu Ändern was geschehen ist?"  
„Ich wusste nicht ob es funktioniert. Es war nur Theorie", gab Force zu und blickte Rodney nicht an. Seine Augen hingen an seiner Erfindung. „Ich dachte wir wären nur in einer anderen Welt gelandet. Und… Ich habe nicht geglaubt das es tatsächlich funktioniert." Force hatte das Gefühl vollkommen betäubt zu sein. Hatte man seine Tante retten können? Würde er sie treffen? Sein großer Bruder hatte damit seine Familie wieder. Seine richtige Familie und mehr hatte Force ihm nicht geben können. Hoffentlich klappte alles… „Wir haben etwas über 48 Stunden", sagte Rodney weiter. „Und wir sollten endlich Anfangen bevor die Sirene aufwacht und wieder heult."  
„Er ist viel zu sehr verzogen worden", fand Force sofort und nickte Rodney zu. „Gut fangen wir an."  
Starlight saß Abseits mit Nightsky im Arm, während sie ihrem Blade und Rodney bei der Arbeit zusah. Das alles war für keinen einfach. Nightsky vermisste seine Eltern und sie selbst wollte zu ihrem Vater. Ihr tat das alles Leid. Sie hatte ihn nach Mutters Tod genauso gemieden wie er sie. Vielleicht hätte sie offener sein sollen. Vielleicht hätte sie mit ihm trauern sollen… Aber am Ende waren sie beide überfordert gewesen. Sie wusste dass ihre Mutter in dieser Zeit noch lebte. Genauso wie ihr Vater. Sie wusste, dass beide nicht weit weg wären. Wie gerne würde sie sich von ihr verabschieden… Tief Luftholend blickte sie runter zu dem Jungen in ihren Armen. Seine Karamellfarbene Haut stand in großem Kontrast zu ihrer Hautfarbe. Geschweige denn von seinen Haaren. Er hatte die Haar und Hautfarbe seines Vaters aber das aussehen seiner Mutter. Er war ein hübscher, frecher kleiner Junge. Seit er auf der Welt war, seit fast 15 Jahren, hatte Force sich auch geändert. Er war entspannter geworden und Starlight war froh darum. Sie kannte ihn seit ihrer Geburt vor fast 80 Jahren. Force selbst war fast 110. Er hatte oft mit ihr gespielt und letztlich hatte er sich in sie verliebt, so wie jeder Blade sich in eine Königin verliebte. Aber Force war kein Wirklicher Blade. Er war ein Cleverman. Einer der Besten und sie wusste das es viele Hives geben würde die ihn gerne aufnahmen. Er würde einer anderen Königin dienen… Deshalb war Starlight ganz froh, dass Ronon seinem Sohn ein Leben auf dem Hive verwehrte. Noch konnte er den Jungen beeinflussen und noch hielt Force sich an die Worte seiner Eltern. Seit sie denken konnte lebte er auf Sateda. Force war ihr Cleverman und er würde einer anderen dienen. Der Gedanke schmerzte sie. Starlight bemerkte gar nicht das Force irgendwann zu ihr gesehen hatte und langsam auf sie zukam. Schweigend legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange und wartete bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Ich bringe euch zurück. Versprochen."  
„Wenn du das schaffst, werden dir alle Türe auf jedem Hive offen stehen."  
„Das ist wahr, aber…" sein Blick glitt zu Nightsky der in ihren Armen lag. „Er wird noch jemanden brauchen der ihn abhärtet. Mutter und Vater sind viel zu weich mit ihm."  
Starlight musste lächeln. „Wo ist Rodney?"  
„Er besorgt Komponente. Ich habe das Gerät schnell repariert." Vielleicht zu Schnell. Sie mussten die 48 Stunden gut rumbekommen. „Wenn es funktioniert hat, wird meine Mum dann…"  
„Sie könnte leben. Vielleicht." Force betrachtete sie genauer. „Und alles wäre ein wenig Anders. Könntest du dich daran gewöhnen?"  
„Werden wir zurückkommen und einfach… Da sein? Oder… Wie kann ich mir das Vorstellen?"  
„Wir kommen zurück an dem Punkt, an welchem wir verschwanden. Als wären wir nie Fort gewesen. Als wäre das hier nur ein Traum."  
„Und wenn es nicht funktioniert?"  
„Stasis", sagte Force ernst. „Und niemand dürfte es wissen außer ein paar Personen. Wir könnten dann zurück. Auf eine ungefährliche Weise."  
„Stasis…" Starlight schluckte leicht. „Das ist…"  
„Verrückt ich weiß aber eine Option. Falls nichts mehr geht dann…"  
„Du schaffst das und wir kehren Heim. Selbst wenn all das nicht geklappt hat, werden wir Heim können. Ich zu meinem Vater und du zu deinen Eltern."  
„Meine Eltern", unbemerkt der beiden stand Ronon in der Türe. Er hatte Rodney abgefangen und gebeten ihm hier etwas Zeit zugeben. Aber als er in den Raum kam, hatten die Kinder ihn nicht bemerkt. „Ich will meinen Vater wieder haben", sagte Force leise. „Meiner hat mich zwar nicht leiden können aber er hat auf mich geachtet und mir alle Wichtigen Dinge gezeigt, die ich zum Überleben brauchte. Ich will das er mich anschreit und mir Hausarrest gibt, weil ich Nightsky in Gefahr gebracht habe."  
„Wie kommst du darauf das ich dich nicht leiden kann?" Ronon Stimme ließ sein Blut fast gefrieren, Ja er wollte seinen Vater haben den er kannte. Dieser Ronon war einfach nur so voller Hass. Starlight sah zu ihm und Force drehte sich nun ebenso um. „Wir kommen beide nicht miteinander klar", gab dieser zu und nährte sich ihm nicht.  
Ronon wunderte das schon gar nicht. Er wusste selbst nicht wie er mit all dem umgehen sollte, aber hier war er. Hier stand der Junge der ihm geholfen hatte seine Cousine zu finden. „Amalia ist in Sicherheit. Genauso wie ihr Partner."  
„Tante Amy lebt?" erleichtert schloss er seine Augen und holte tief Luft.  
„Du hast die Wahrheit gesagt. Also hast du auch die Wahrheit über euch Drei erzählt."  
„Ich hatte kein Grund zum lügen", sagte Force sofort.  
„Wraiths Lügen immer."  
„Ich weiß dass du das denkst, aber ich habe auch dein Blut in mir", warf Force ein und trat nun einen Schritt auf Ronon zu. „Wir können bald nach Hause und wollen keinen Ärger."  
Ronon sah ihn lange an und blickte von ihm zu den anderen beiden, ehe er ihm andeutete mitzukommen. „Ich muss mit dir reden."  
„Dieser Satz ist noch nie gut geendet", murmelte Force und folgte Ronon schweigend. Er wusste das Starlight und Nightsky gewiss in Sicherheit waren. Was sollte ihnen jetzt noch im Weg stehen?

Ronon hatte die Andere wirklich davon überzeugen müssen, dass er dem Jungen nichts tun würde. Für ihn gab es einfach viel zu viele ungeklärte Fragen. As er sein privates Zimmer erreichte ließ er Force zu erst eintreten und beobachtete wie der Junge sich ganz genau umsah. „Das ist dein Zimmer!"  
„Du kennst es?"  
„Du hast es mir gezeigt als ich noch Klein war. Wir sind irgendwann seltener hier her gekommen." Force drehte sich nun zu Ronon um und musterte ihn. „Du sagst du und der Kleine sind meine Söhne. Aber ich…" Ronon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich könnte mit einer Wraiths… Nicht einmal mit Night Flower so weit gehen. Also wie bist du entstanden."  
„Du denkst immer noch wir wären nicht wirklich deine Söhne?" Force konnte das verstehen. Schweigend sah er Ronon an und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Du bist Anders als mein Vater", sagte Force schließlich. „Mein Vater kann mehr als nur Hass und Abscheu empfinden. Aber… Nein. Es ist nicht gut wenn ich dir erzähle wie es so kommen konnte. Meine Mutter ist Night Flower. Du bist mein Vater. Nightsky ist mein Bruder und bald werde ich wieder großer Bruder werden. Das setzte ich nicht aufs Spiel… Aber. Was ich sagen kann. Es ist dir nicht Leichtgefallen. Nicht am Anfang. Wir waren viele Jahre ohne dich, weil du deine Menschliche Partnerin gewählt hast", erzählte Force und wandte sich nun seinem Vater ab. „Du hast in diesem Bett mit dieser anderen Frau geschlafen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, das ich bei dir Liege…" wie eine schlechte Erinnerung kam das alles in Force hoch. Alte vergrabene Erinnerungen. „Ich weiß noch, dass es meine erste Nacht auf Atlantis war und ich hatte Angst. Als ich in dein Bett wollte, hatte sie es nicht zugelassen."  
Ronon war nun doch überrascht, aber er schwieg aus guten Gründen. Stattdessen beobachtete er wie Force Schultern leicht absackten. „Ich wollte zurück zu meiner Mutter. Ich wusste sie… Du hast uns alleine gelassen." Force drehte sich nun um und blickte Ronon lange in die Augen. „Du hast mich gezeugt und uns dann wegeschmissen als wären wir Dreck und dann als du älter wurdest hast du dich plötzlich besonnen und bist zu meiner Mutter geeilt. Ich habe dir lange Zeit nicht abgekauft, das du sie plötzlich lieben würdest." Force sah von Ronon wieder weg und musste sich erst einmal setzten, weshalb er sich zu einem Stuhl begab und seine Hände auf seine Augen legte. Er rieb diese kräftig und musterte Ronon dann. „Ich habe es wirklich lange gedacht, bis ich älter wurde und das alles besser Verstand. Mutter hat dich geliebt. Vom ersten Moment an und sie hat ihr Leben aufgegeben, um mich in deiner Nähe Großziehen zu können. Aber wir waren immer alleine. Warum… Warum würdest du uns alleine lassen?" fragte Force ihn und sah zu Ronon rauf. Er wollte es von diesem Ronon wissen, dem Ronon der keine Einsicht hatte. „Warum hast du Mutter so hintergangen und wieso bist du erst zurückgekommen, als ich fast gestorben bin?"  
Wraiths logen. Ronon konnte nicht anders als ihn anzusehen. Aber… Er sah keine Lüge. Nur schmerzen und Unsicherheit. „Ich bin ich", sagte Ronon. „Nicht das ich welches du kennst aber…" ja was aber. Dieses Kind wollte wissen warum er ihn im stich gelassen hatte. „Wie viele Jahre habe ich getrennt von euch gelebt?"  
„Meine ersten Zwanzig Jahre." Force besann sich schnell. „In Menschenjahren war ich vielleicht Fünf. Fast ein Leben lang", sagte Force nun. „Du bist so Alt geworden"; erzählte er. „Und ich bekam Angst."  
„Wieso?" wollte Ronon wissen. „Wenn du mich zu gehasst hast, wieso hättest du Angst haben sollen?" das machte für ihn kein Sinn.  
„Du hast mir gesagt das du ohne Eltern aufwachsen musstest und ich hatte Angst meine zu verlieren. Ich habe mich immer gefreut wenn du gekommen bist um mich zu sehen. I-ich darf dir das alles gar nicht erzählen." Force sah zu Boden und fuhr sich durch sein schweres Haar. „Verdammt!"  
Ronon kam mit diesen halben Infos nicht ganz klar. Schweigend besah er sich den Jungen wieder und holte tief Luft. „Du wirst wieder… Deine Mutter bekommt noch ein Kind?"  
„Ja", sagte Force leise. „Euer drittes Kind."  
„Ich war betrunken als ich dich gezeugt habe… Richtig?"  
„Ziemlich sogar", gab Force ernst zu. „Deshalb hast du das ganze nicht so schnell Akzeptiert. Mum hatte dir einen Sohn als Dank schenken wollen. Wie es bei uns üblich ist aber du bist wütend geworden. Du hast mich erst gesehen, als ich ein paar Tage Alt war, weil du ihr die ganze Zeit über aus dem Weg gegangen bist." Force schwieg und blickte auf die Uhr im Zimmer, ehe er aufstand. „ich konnte die Zukunft meiner Tante ändern. Meine muss ich nicht ändern. Also lass uns zurück", bat er ihn. „Ich muss weiter arbeiten."  
„Warte." Ronon schritt und Force zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Das hier… Das hier war sein Sohn? Das war kein billiger Trick… „Deine Mutter war alleine mit dir?"  
„Du wolltest nicht", sagte Force. „Du bist geblieben und wir kamen schon klar. Es ist ja nun alles in Ordnung."  
Nichts war in Ordnung. Ronon drückte sanft die Schulter des Jungen und nickte dann leicht. „Du hast meine Cousine gerettet. Danke."  
Force drehte sich zu Ronon um und sah ihn endlich lange in die Augen. „Ich will jetzt nur nach Hause. Zurück zu dir und meiner Mutter", sagte er leise. „ich würde jedes Risiko wieder dafür aufnehmen."  
Er wollte zurück zu ihm und seiner Mutter? Er ist wirklich ein ziemliches Risiko eingegangen. „Ich schulde dir etwas."  
„Sorg nur dafür das ich geboren werde", sagte Force weil er befürchtete mit seinen Erzählungen genau das Verhindert zu haben. Aber es war ganz anders. „Was ratest du mir", fragte Ronon das Kind schließlich und wagte es seine Hand hoch an dessen Wange zu legen. Force blickte ihm verwirrt in die Augen und lächelte dann etwas. „Wenn du betrunken genug bist, lass dich auf sie ein" bat er sie. „Ich möchte trotz allem gerne geboren werden. Ich… Muss zurück zu Dr. Mckay."  
„Sicher." Ronon wartete bis Force draußen war, ehe er ihm folgte. Dieser Junge verwirrte ihn, was er sagte verwirrte ihn. Er würde ein Baby mit Night Zeugen und sie dann Buchstäblich sitzen lassen? Und eine andere Frau war auch noch im Spiel? Ronon wollte Jetzt gerade einfach nur seine Ruhe, aber der Junge vor ihm ließ ihn nicht los.


	26. Force part II

Ronon beobachtete den Jungen dabei wie er Rodney versuchte zu erklären, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten. Ronon konnte Rodney ansehen, dass er kurz davor war komplett auszurasten. Beide waren sich uneinig und es schien ganz so als könnte Force ihm tatsächlich die Stirn bieten. „Er lässt sich nur von wenigen etwas sagen", erzählte Starlight, während sie mit Ronon und dem schlafenden Nightsky etwas entfernt waren. „Ich kenne niemand klügeren wie ihn."  
„Mckay ist eine Nervensäge, aber nicht zu verachten."  
„Ihr solltet vermeiden ihn in Guides Nähe zu lassen", sagte Starlight leise. „Er wird ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit töten."  
Ronon wusste, dass Rodney ein Problem war. Er hatte Jennifer fast umgebracht. Guide würde das nicht vergessen. Darum sagte er zu Starlight nichts Spezielles. Er verschränkte nur seine Arme und beobachtete die beiden weiter. „Ich denke, wenn Rodney so weiter macht wird Force ihn umbringen."  
Starlight musste lächeln und sah in ihre Arme runter. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl und behielt Nightsky dicht bei sich. „Er wird freuen dich zu sehen, wenn er aufwacht. Er hat den ganzen Tag auf dich gewartet."  
„Hm…" Ronon sah zu Nightsky runter und ertrug sein Anblick kaum. Night. Er sah der jungen Wraiths unheimlich ähnlich. Und sein Bruder… Würde er etwas so Abwegiges machen? Kinder mit einer Wraiths zeugen? Kinder mit Night? Wieso nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte, sollte sie einen Menschen derartig nah an sich ranlassen? Unbewusst schloss er lange seine Augen und dachte an sie. Er war betrunken gewesen, als er Force gezeugt hatte. Ronon wusste wie er war, wenn er getrunken hatte. Darum trank er nur in Maßen. Warum sollte er… Ja. In Force Zeitlinie hatten sie Amy zu spät gefunden. Er musste sich deswegen gewiss fast zu Tode getrunken haben und darum… was hatte er Night wohl angetan? Der Gedanke, dass er ihr etwas angetan haben könnte, dass andere auch schon getan haben… Night war zu einem wunden Punkt für ihn geworden. Er hasste Wraiths aber… Faith. Little Heart. Night. Er wollte sie beschützen und dann… Ihm wurde vieles klarer. Wieso er Night mit seinem Sohn allein gelassen hatte, wieso er vor alldem weggerannt war. Er hatte sich selbst nicht ansehen können. Wenn er in diesem Zustand mit ihr geschlafen hatte und sie dann komplett im Stich gelassen? Wie hatte sie Force großgezogen in den ersten Jahren? Waren andere da gewesen die ihr geholfen haben? Er kannte Night nicht als jemand selbstständigen. Nach jeder Möglichkeit quetschte sie sich an die nächste Ecke eines Zimmers und verschloss alle anderen aus ihrem Leben. Aber nach allem was war, war das auch nicht verwunderlich. War er wirklich so ein Arschloch? „Papa…" Ronon zuckte zusammen als er die Stimme des Jungen hörte und sah zögerlich in seine Richtung. „Papa!" er war nun ganz wach und sprang dem Mädchen fast aus die Arme. „Papa!" Ronon sah Starlight an und so wie es wirkte erwartete sie, dass er den Jungen auf seine Arme nahm. Erst wollte Ronon nicht, aber dann nahm er den Kleinen hoch und war nicht überrascht, als dieser seine kleinen Arme um seinen Hals legte. „Wo ist Mama? Ich will zu Mama", sagte er und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich will meine Mama…"  
„Du siehst sie bald wieder." In 48 Stunden müsste Force und Rodney es geschafft haben… 48 Stunden… „Aber meine Mami…" Ronon blinzelte einmal und sah Starlight an. „Force ist der Meinung dass ihr beiden ihn verhätschelt. Vielleicht hat er ja ein kleinwenig recht."  
Er hatte also seinen Sohn verhätschelt, aber Force in seinen ersten Jahren komplett links liegen lassen? Wenn er also so zufrieden mit all dem ist, wieso hat er Night dann am Anfang hängen lassen? Ronon kannte sich nicht so. Wenn er sich für etwas entschied dann blieb er auch dabei. Er war niemand der so Sprunghaft war. Okay. Vielleicht hat ihn die Nachricht Vater zu werden umgehauen aber er würde sie nie… „Habt ihr reden können?" fragte Starlight plötzlich und lehnte sich zurück. „Etwas." Ronon sah auf Nightsky runter und wusste noch nicht so genau wie er sich gerade fühlen sollte. „Er hat dir erzählt was kommen wird?"  
„Ich weiß das Force bald…"  
„Er wird bald gezeugt. Ja, hat er dir auch erzählt, dass du ihn verlassen hast?"  
„Ja." Und es machte keinen Sinn für Ronon. Ja Wraiths verabscheute er es ist viel passiert! Aber… Wenn er soweit ging und mit Night schlief dann war er sich den Konsequenzen bewusst gewesen wieso…  
„Dann hat er dich vor ihr gewarnt."  
„Vor wem?"  
„Er hat dich nicht gewarnt?" Starlight strich ihr weißes Haar zurück und seufzte. „Ronon er… Hat er dir von ihr erzählt?"  
„Seiner Mutter?"  
„Nein ich rede von einer Frau. Einer Frau mit der du geschlafen hast als du vor einigen Tagen auf Sateda gewesen bist."  
Woher… Ronon sah nun endgültig in Starlights Augen und wurde ruhig. Er hatte da was… Das war aber bevor er Night gefunden hatte. Starlights Augen sahen flüchtig zu Force, ehe sie Ronon wieder ansah. „Ich weiß dass du Night Flower sehr gern hast. Ich weiß dass du sie jetzt schon magst. Du hast es mir selber erzählt."  
„Warum sollte ich dir irgendetwas erzählt haben?" was hatte er mit ihr zu schaffen?  
„Weil…" Starlight hatte immer schon Mühe gehabt Force Vater in die Augen zu blicken. „Weil ich so gesehen bei euch Wohne. Nachdem meine Mutter starb, da… Ich wollte bei euch sein. Aber… Was Wichtig ist. Hör nicht auf diese Frau die kommen wird. Sie wird dich sehr verwirren."  
„Warte." Ronon wurde das so langsam zu viel. Dieses Mädchen wollte ihm etwas unheimlich Wichtig sagen und das war die Antwort? Er sollte sich nicht verwirren lassen? Es war nie gut die Zukunft zu wissen, aber dadurch das Amy nun lebte würde sich ohne hin vieles ändern. Alles könnte sich ändern. „Papa ich will Essen." Er spürte die Hand von Nightsky an seiner Wange und seufzte innerlich. Papa. Er wusste das Nightsky ein Wraiths war aber… Er sah so Menschlich aus und… Jemanden zu haben der ihn Papa nannte… Er hatte keine Kinder geplant. Nicht so bald zumindest. Wenn es passiert wäre okay aber das hier… Er brauchte frische Luft. „Nimm ihn." Ronon zog das klammernde Kind mit Gewalt von sich, aber der Kleine ließ nicht locker. Verängstigt, klammerte er sich nur noch fester an seinen großen Vater und schluchzte auf. „Papa!"  
„Nimm ihn!" sagte Ronon wiederum und als er es geschafft hatte, drückte er Starlight das Kind in die Arme, ehe er zügig das Zimmer verließ. Er war so laut geworden, dass selbst Force und Rodney in ihrer Arbeit stoppten und zu ihnen blickte, aber Ronon war das gerade egal. Er brauchte die Eiskalte Luft! So schnell war er bisher noch nie gelaufen. Die Gänge flogen an ihm vorbei als wären sie wie Wasser in einem Fluss uns als er die Terrasse erreichte und die Türen sich öffnete, holte er tief Luft. Eiseskälte schlug in seine Luge und ließen ihn zittern. Abermals holte er zu schnell Luft und griff sich an seine Brust. Hatte er eine Panikattacke? Er kam gerade noch ans Geländer und hielt sich dort fest, während er sich vorbeugte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Night Flower. Force. Nightsky. Ein weiteres Baby. Er? Niemals! Oder? Er konnte seinen Gefühlen gerade selbst nicht trauen. Papa… Die Stimme des Kindes wie er ihn Papa nannte das war einfach zu viel! „Ronon!" John und Teyla hatten die Gruppe von einem der Fenster aus beobachtete und sofort war John seinem Freund hinterher geeilt, ehe er ihn auf der Terrasse vorfand. „Ronon hole tief Luft und atmete sie langsam ein. Durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund ausatmen. Hörst du mich?!" John sprach auf Ronon ein bis dieser sich wieder im griff hatte und dann zu Boden rutschte. „Es ist verrückt!" sagte Ronon und blickte zu John hoch. „Das sollen meine Kinder sein John. MEINE. Es sind Wraiths!"  
„Ja. Das ist hart", sagte John und ging in die Hocke um seinem Freund auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Ich weiß dass diese Informationen zu viel sind. Vielleicht solltest du etwas Abstand halten…", schlug er vor. „Um die Zukunft nicht…"  
„Die Zukunft nicht zu Gefährden? Vielleicht sollte ich sie Gefährden! Ich und Wraiths?! Das ist Krank!"  
„Ja. Das ist wahr und trotzdem, hast du dich geändert. Oder nicht?" fragte John langsam nach und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Night Flower, die Kleine die du gerettet hast, ist deren Mutter richtig? Hasst du sie denn?"  
„Nein. Nein das tue ich nicht." Sagte Ronon und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Und gerade das macht mir sorgen." Er würde nie so offen über seine Gefühle oder Probleme reden aber DAS übertraf nun mal alles. „In 48 Stunden sind die weg und dann ist alles wieder normal."  
„Was hast du dann vor?" fragte Sheppard und schluckte als Ronons Blick ihn traf. „Ich habe etwas versprochen. Und ich will Amy sehen. Ich habe nicht geplant drei Tage hier zu bleiben. Aber…" wenn er da hoch ging wie konnte er Night ansehen?  
„Mach dich jetzt nicht verrückt Ronon. Das bringt dir nichts." John stand langsam auf und reichte Ronon seine Hand, ehe dieser seine Hand ergriff und langsam aufstand.  
„Und ich mein wenn du es dir genauer ansiehst", fing John nachdenklich an. „Force ist ein Intelligenter Junge und er respektiert dich, so wie es dem Anschein macht. Und das kleine Kind klebt an dir wie Kaugummi. Ich bezweifle das du… Unglück in der Zukunft sein wirst, mit dieser Sache."  
„In der Zukunft, aber nicht Jetzt."  
„Denk einfach in Ruhe über alles nach Ronon. Frieden wird es so gesehen nie zwischen uns und denen geben, aber die Welt kann besser werden. Die Kinder sagen sie sind aus Sateda. Und deren Sateda ist wieder Neuaufgebaut. Es wird eine Zukunft geben."  
Ronon sah John lange an und merkte auf als sie Force am Eingang stehen sahen. Beide Erwachsene blickten ihn an weshalb Force nur sehr langsam näher kam. Erst sah er John an, ehe er zu seinem Vater blickte. „Ich verstehe das wir hier in dieser Zeit, dein leben durcheinander bringen. Das ist nicht leicht zu verstehen. Aber… Nightsky ist sehr Klein. Er versteht nicht was hier passiert und er will nur nach Hause. Wenn du zurück in den Raum kommst, behandle ihn wie deines oder komm nicht zurück. Deine Ablehnung soll er nicht spüren müssen." Force sah John wieder an. „Würdest du uns alleine lassen?"  
„Er bleibt", sagte Ronon sofort. John sollte hören was Force sagte, damit Ronon sichergehen konnte, dass er sich nicht sein Kopf gestoßen hatte.  
„Wie du möchtest." Force straffte seinen Rücken und kam langsam näher. „Es ist alles verwirrend. Ich verstehe das und es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dir oder sonst jemandem zu begegnen."  
„Was war dann der Plan gewesen?", fragte John sofort nach weshalb Force ihn wieder ansah. „Es gab keinen konkreten Plan. Ich wollte meine Tante retten und über alles weitere habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob es wirklich funktioniert. Es war ein Unfall das wir hier gelandet sind. Mein Bruder hat mein Gerät gefunden und dieses Wurmloch aktiviert. Ich weiß jetzt nicht was sein wird wenn wir zurückkehren, Es kann passieren das wir einfach aufhören zu existieren. Zumindest mein Bruder, das Ungeborene und ich. Aber. Es war mir die Sache Wert", sagte Force ernst. „Ihr könnt es nicht verstehen, aber Little Heart war wie mein Bruder. Er passte auf mich auf und er beschütze mich während mein Vater uns nicht hatte sehen wollen. Er bedeutet mir sehr viel und ich wusste, dass er sich immer gefragt hatte, wer seine Eltern wirklich waren. Er nannte meiner Mutter, auch Mutter. Er kannte nur sie und später als mein vater an unsere Seite kam… Es war gut. Aber… Er hat sie vermisst und als wir die Wahrheit über ihren Tod erfahren haben, da war er nicht mehr ganz der Selbe. Ich wollte ihm etwas Gutes tun."  
„Viele haben Menschen verloren die sie liebten", sagte Ronon wütend und laut. „Und du wagst einen Sprung soweit zurück um das Leben von zwei Personen zu retten?!"  
Force blinzelte einmal genauso wie John. Wieso sollte Ronon wütend sein? Er sollte doch eher froh darüber sein… „Amy lebt. Meine Tante lebt. Warum sollte dich das wütend machen? Wären wir nicht gekommen, hättet ihr sie viel zu spät gefunden… Also…" sagte Force verwundert und zuckte zusammen als sein Vater so wütend auf ihn zu trat und eine Hand an dessen Nacken legte. Er war trotz allem ein Stück größer als er selbst. Und er bekam wirklich kurz Angst. „Froh? Du bist deiner Mutter und mir zusammen mit deinem Bruder in diese Zeit entwischt und riskiert gerade das ihr niemals geboren werdet! Das ist passiert! Ist dir das nicht richtig bewusst? Solltest du nicht auf ihn Aufpassen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir diese Aufgabe bestimmt sehr Klar gemacht habe! Oder?"  
„J-Ja aber…"  
„Es gibt kein aber. Du hast eure Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und für eine ungewisse Zukunft. Aber ich weiß dass mein ich aus deiner Zeit, eure Leben niemals hinter den meiner Cousine gestellt hätte."  
„Es muss ja nicht so sein." Sagte Force nun leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er sich von Ronon löste. „Du weißt dass es uns geben kann. Du hast es nun selbst in der Hand."  
Force suchte etwas in den Augen seines Vaters, aber Ronon zeigte kaum Regung. „Wer ist diese Frau die mich verwirren wird. Was wird passieren", wollte Ronon wissen.  
„Warte Ronon. Stell nicht zu viele Fragen über deine Zukunft", warf John ein aber Ronon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie ist nun so oder so Anders als die Zukunft die Force kennt. Also…"  
Force sah John an und weigerte sich zunächst seinem Vater etwas zusagen. „Sie behauptete ich wäre nicht dein Sohn", fing Force an. „Du dachtest meine Mutter hätte dich nur benutzt. Und dazu… Sie war Schwanger. Sie behauptete das zumindest und als sie und meine Mutter zusammen trafen, eskalierte es zwischen beide. Daraufhin erzählte sie, ihr Baby verloren zu haben wegen meiner Mutter. Du warst sehr wütend. Du kamst nur wegen Little Heart. Darum sah ich dich manchmal aber… Du hast dich mir abgewandt und bist zurück zu der anderen gegangen. Als ich aber etwas Älter wurde… Ungefähr 15 da… Da sah man wie ähnlich ich dir aussah und du…" Force schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast gesagt das du es immer irgendwo gewusst hast aber du warst so verletzt weil dein ungeborenes Kind wegen Night gestorben ist, da konntest du mich nicht ansehen aber dann fingst du an mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen zu wollen. Ich kam mit zu euch nach Hause. Aber deine Frau war sehr Grausam. Du hast nicht gesehen wie sie wirklich war und eines Tages kamst du nach Hause und ich war verletzt." Er schluckte und schloss dann seine Augen. „Du fingst einen Streit mit ihr an. Du wolltest wissen wieso ich verletzt war und warum sie mich angeschrien hatte. Als ich euch dabei beobachtete, brachtest du mich in dein Zimmer und als ich da alleine war, während ihr am diskutieren gewesen seit, da habe ich mir mit deiner Waffe in die Brust geschossen. Ich hatte nicht verstanden wie Gefährlich die Waffe war, aber ich hatte sie schon immer mal halten wollen. Ich wäre beinahe gestorben." Force öffnete seine Augen wieder und Ronon ansehen zu können. „Diese Frau hat gestanden dich belogen zu haben. Sie hatte dich für sich haben wollen und deshalb alles getan damit du meine Mutter niemals mehr ansehen wolltest. Die Behauptung sie wäre mit einem anderen zusammen und ich nicht dein Kind wäre. Das sie Schwanger gewesen wäre und Mutter das Kind auf dem Gewissen hatte. Es war alles gelogen und du hast 15 Jahre deines Lebens mit ihr verbracht. Bis du das Vertrauen meiner Mutter zurückgewinnen konntest waren nochmal fünf Jahre vergangen."  
Er hatte 15 Jahre seines Lebens in einer Lüge verbracht? „Ich weiß, dass du meiner Mutter gern hast. Ich weiß das du sie beschützen willst auch wenn dir jetzt noch nicht klar ist warum. Ich weiß, dass wenn du sie ansiehst, du das Häufchen Elend siehst, das du an dieser Felswand angekettet vorgefunden hast. Ich weiß das du dazu in der Lage bist über deinen Schatten zu springen und sie wirklich zu Lieben. Sie ist gerade auf Königin Alabasters Hive richtig? Und du willst dort hin zurück. Nicht nur wegen Tante Amy. Sondern auch wegen Night Flower. Vielleicht musst du nicht betrunken sein… Um… Sie zu lieben."  
„Wann genau wurdest du gezeugt?" fragte Ronon plötzlich nach. „Zu welchem Zeitraum?"  
„Von Heute an, sehr bald. Ich…" Force stoppte kurz und wusste nicht wie er seinen Vater davon überzeugen konnte, aber… „Du bist kein schlechter Vater, auch wenn es für dich so klingen mag. Ich liebe dich", gab Force zu und es fiel ihm schwer so ehrlich zu sprechen. „Ich Liebe dich. Nightsky liebt dich und Mutter auch. Wir streiten uns oft aber… Ich glaube das ist normal. Wir wollen nur nach Hause in unser Leben."  
„Dann solltest du mit Rodney weiter arbeiten", meinte Ronon und ging einen schritt zurück. „Eure Zeit läuft."  
„Ja." Force sah John noch einmal an, ehe er sich umdrehte und zurück in das Zimmer lief.

„Wow. Das war… Heftig." John kratze sich leicht am Kopf und trat auf Ronon zu. „Und was willst du mit diesen Infos machen?"  
„Er ist ein Kluger Junge. Das hat er nicht von mir."  
„Bestimmt nicht…" meinte John sofort und als Ronon ihn ansah hob er beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Ich habe dir nur zugestimmt mein Freund. Ob er die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"  
„Warum hätte er lügen sollen?" warum diese Geschichte erfinden? Ronon fuhr sich durch sein kurzes Haar und sah John nun lange an. „Zu niemandem ein Wort darüber."  
„Natürlich. Aber… Ronon. Ist alles okay mit dir?"  
„Ja. Es ging mir nie besser." Er klang zwar bitter aber… Er fühlte sich klarer. Und zwei Dinge wusste er… Wenn er diesen Schritt machen würde, würde er nicht betrunken sein und er würde sich vor dieser Frau hüten. Aber… Ob er wirklich soweit gehen würde musste er sich Haargenau überlegen. „Der Junge wird es packen."  
„Das denke ich schon. Es sieht zumindest gut aus", fing John an.  
„Gut dann…" Ronon fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. „Ich muss… Ich brauche Luft. Ich werde erst einmal zurück nach Sateda gehen", sagte er plötzlich und drehte sich um. „Und muss mir über einiges Gedanken machen."  
John wusste nicht ob das eine gute Idee war aber… Ronon sah nicht so aus als würde er spaßen. Deshalb nickte er nur leicht und sah zu wie Ronon zurück ins Warme ging. Er selbst drehte sich noch einmal um und holte tief Luft. Er war froh wenn diese verrückten Tage bald rum waren.

Ayesha beobachtete Amy und Faith während sie gemeinsam mit Ember zu beiden gegangen war. Sie wohnte dem Gespräch kaum bei, allerdings besah sie sich Amy und das Baby. Kinder. Sie wusste das Ember sich Gedanken um welche machte, aber sie persönlich hatte das nicht sie wirklich geplant. Nicht so bald zumindest. Aber er war wirklich süß. Little Heart. Amy wirkte Nervös- Ihr Blick glitt zu Faith, weshalb dieser eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Ich weiß nicht ob…"  
„Sie wird euch das Kind nicht entreißen."  
Ayesha sah zu Ember als dieser das sagte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Paar vor sich. Beide waren so Jung. Jünger als sie selbst und trotzdem wussten beide so genau was sie wollten. Für Ayesha stand fest das sie Zeit mit Ember verbringen wollte. Noch war sie nicht bereit diese Zeit zu teilen. Noch nicht. „Was war mit ihr?" Amy Stimme holte Ayesha komplett zurück. Sie beobachtete nun wie Ember tief Luft holte und langsam anfing Night Flowers Geschichte zu erzählen. „Wir haben bereits ihr Mutterhive ausfindig machen können und es stimmt was wir befürchtet haben", meinte er zunächst abstrakt. „Night Flower ist Krank. Sie entwickelt sich nicht so gut voran wie sie es in ihrem Alter sollte."  
„Aber sie ist eine erwachsene Frau", fand Amy. „Jung aber…"  
„Ja Jung. Aber sie müsste sich schon lange Nähren können. Sie leidet an einem Gendefekt. Er ist in soweit ausgeprägt das ihre Wraiths Eigenschaften nur in Abgeschwächter Form da sind. Deshalb wird es noch etwas länger brauchen bis sie sich Nähren kann. Deshalb sind ihre Sensoren so Fein, geschweige den von ihrer ganzen Körper Struktur. Night Flower sollte deshalb als Kind zu einer Iratuskäfer Königin gebracht werden. Ihre zwei Brüder und drei weitere Crewmitglieder sind allerdings mit ihr abgestürzt. Sie wurden von den Dorfbewohnern gefunden und getötet. Abgesehen von ihr. Sie wurde an eine Felswand gekettet und…" Ember sah Amy lange an, ehe er Faith in die Augen sah. „Man hat sie Missbraucht. Sie Gebar irgendwann Kinder und die wurden dann auch entsorgt. Sie kann Aktuell nicht sprechen. Wir dachten es liegt daran, dass ihre gesamten Organe sehr Klein sind und ihre Stimmbänder nicht weiter entwickelt wurden aber… Inzwischen gehen wir eher davon aus, dass man von Klein auf ihren Hals gequetscht hat, damit sie nicht schreien konnte. Sie wird sich erholen, sehr bald schon aber… Sie kannte nichts anderes als diese Wand. Sie versteht uns sehr gut aber das alles war sehr Traumatisch für sie. Und sie vermisst ihre Kinder. Deshalb hängt sie so an Little Heart oder Gold und Silver. Ich persönlich denke, dass es gut für sie ist, diese im Arm zu halten. Es ist die einzige Chance um sie ruhig zu bekommen." Und genau deshalb war Ayesha mit Ember hier hergekommen. Guide mit Jennifer und den Zwillingen Aktuell nicht auf dem Hive. Nur Little Heart blieb übrig. „Im Moment sitzt sie verängstigt in einer Ecke. Nur Ronon hat sie auf den Beinen gehalten und ansonsten, das Baby."  
Faith zitterte leicht und schloss lange seine Augen. So etwas hatte man einer Königin angetan? Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte zu Amy runter die vollkommen blass war. Ja. Sie verletzte es das zu hören. Sie war jemand die anderen half und Night Flowers Schicksal war nicht leicht zu verdauen. Für keinen. „Wie Alt war sie als sie… War sie…"  
„Sie war kaum 15. In Menschenjahren vielleicht Vier. Oder Fünf. Sie erinnert sich nicht mehr an eine Zeit davor und wenn dann nur sehr Wage."  
„Und wie Alt ist sie nun?" fragte sie leise nach  
„Nun…" Ember. „Laut Informationen hat die Königin ihre Tochter vor 100 Jahren verloren. Also ist sie 110. Ungefähr 20 in deinen Jahren".  
„Sie war… Sie war ihr ganzes Leben lang an diesen Felsen gekettet? Sie wurde ihr Leben lang… Angefasst?"  
„Ja." Mehr konnte Ember dazu nicht sagen. Es herrschte lange ruhe bis Faith wieder das Wort ergriff. „Wie wurde sie gefunden? Was hat Ronon mit alldem zutun?"  
„Ronon ging einer Spur nach und traf auf dieses Dorf. Er fand Night Flower weil sie ihm als Geschenk dargeboten wurde. Er handelte schnell und brachte sie sofort nach Atlantis."  
„Mit Gewalt?" fragte Amy sofort.  
„Das nehme ich an ja." Ember sah zu Little Heart runter. „Und sie gibt keine Ruhe ohne ihn. Ihr Geist ist Verwirrt und Ängstlich. Sie braucht ihn und er weiß das. Aber… Solange er nicht hier ist, vielleicht wenn wir beiden gemeinsam mit eurem Sohn zu ihr geht. Wenn sie ihn halten kann, wird sie ruhiger werden."  
„Ich verstehe." Amy sah zu Little Heart und nickte schließlich leicht. Ronon… „Ronon wird er wirklich wegen ihr zurückkommen?"  
„Ronon war sehr wütend", sagte Ayesha plötzlich. „Wegen dem was ihr passiert ist. Er wird sie beschützen solange wie sie Schutz braucht."  
Ronon beschützte eine Wraiths? Amy glaubte kaum was sie da hörte aber… Wenn Ronon das wirklich tat, tat er das wegen Night oder tat er es damit sie ihm verzieh? Nein. Nein solche spiele spielte er nicht. Sie kannte Ronon kaum aber das… Wobei er Faith fast getötet hatte. Sie schluckte etwas. „Lass uns nach ihr sehen Faith."  
Ember war erleichtert als er das hörte weshalb er Ayesha seine Hand anbot und kurz darauf mit ihr das Zimmer verließ. „Du bist gut darin andere zu überzeugen."  
„Ich habe dich überzeugen können es mit mir zu versuchen."  
„Das war ja auch nicht wirklich schwer", murmelte Ayesha und drückte seine Hand sanft. „Gehen wir zu dir?"  
„Möchtest du dir nicht lieber erst Nahrung holen?"  
„Ich kann später etwas essen. Gehen wir zu dir und… Schalten ein wenig ab."  
„Wenn du dich entspannen möchtest… Gerne." Ember führte seine Freundin zu seinem Zimmer und beobachtete wie sie dort ihre Schuhe auszog und sich in sein Bett setzte. Lächelnd kam er ihr hinter her. „Manche sehen mich hier an als würden sie über mich herfallen", scherzte sie und rückte näher zu ihm, als er neben ihr saß. „Sie fühlen dich. Deine Energie. Sie ist verlockend." Ember blickte auf ihre Brust und sah ihr dann in die Augen. Es machte ihn Eifersüchtig wie die anderen danach lüsteten sich von ihr Nähren zu wollen… Aber… Er würde ihnen keine Chance geben. „Möchtest du nicht Nähren? Ayesha hatte seine Anspannung bemerkt weshalb sie ihre Bluse bereits aufknöpfte. „Ich bin nicht…" er war nicht Hungrig aber…  
„Was ist es dann?" verwirrt musterte sie ihn und stoppte.  
„Mach weiter", bat Ember sie dann doch. Er war vollkommen schwach in ihrer Nähe. „Noch einen Knopf… Bitte."  
Ayesha musste lächeln und knöpfte einen Knopf nach dem anderen auf. Sie dachte kurz nach, ehe sie auch die letzten Knöpfe öffnete und ihre Bluse so noch anbehielt. Nur die Innenseiten ihrer Brüste waren leicht zu sehen und sie konnte beobachten wie Ember schluckte. „So zufrieden?"  
„Ja." Sein Hals war furchtbar trocken und er wagte es seine Hand zu heben und dieses an ihre Schulte zu legen, ehe er ihre Bluse von ihren Schultern streifte. Als ihre pralle Brust dann Frei lag ohne diesen BH, konnte er nicht anders als einen ihrer Brüste sanft zu streicheln. Er konnte nicht anders. Er kam ihr Näher und küsste ihre Lippen, während seine Hand rauf wanderte und sich an ihre Brust setzte, damit er sich Nähren konnte.


	27. Lovers

Er hatte raus müssen. Guide wusste zwar wie aufgewühlt alle waren aber er hatte mit Jennifer gehen müssen. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach genau das gebraucht? Die Einsamkeit in welcher er mit ihr gelebt hatte, war irgendwo ein Geschenk gewesen. Schweigend blickte er an seine Seite zu ihr runter und sah von ihr wieder über die Klippen rauf aufs offene Meer. Er mochte diesen Ort. Es war frisch durch den Wind und es roch nach Freiheit. Niemand kam hier so leicht hoch und darum würde er seine Ruhe mit ihr haben. „Shh…" Jennifer streichelte den Kopf ihrer Tochter, während diese neben ihr in einem Korb lag und schlief. Ihre Schwester ließ sich davon nicht stören. Sie schlief tief und fest. Vermutlich gefielen den Kindern die Geräusche die sie hier hören konnten. Immer wieder brach das Meer an die Felsen und es klang wie Donner. „Ich war zugegeben überrascht", fing Jennifer an und sah zu Guide der direkt neben ihr saß. „Du hast noch nie gerne Ausflüge unternommen. Selbst der Weg zur Quelle war dir manchmal zu fiel."  
„In den letzten Monaten hatten wir wenig Gelegenheiten nur für uns zu sein", sagte Guide ruhig und lehnte ein Arm auf seinem Knie ab. „Schlafen sie wieder?"  
„Ja." Jennifer deckte beide noch einmal besser zu und genoss nun ebenso die Aussicht. „Woher kennst du diesen Ort Guide?"  
„Ich bin 10 000 Jahre Alt. Würde ich diesen Ort nicht kennen, wäre es seltsam."  
„Es passt nur nicht zu dir", fand Jennifer. „Überhaupt das wir hier sind. Du würdest dich nie vor deinen Pflichten drücken."  
„Alabaster weiß dass wir hier sind. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
„Warum dann?"  
„Ich bin hier oft gewesen. In den 10 000 Jahren hat er sich nur Minimal verändert. Nachdem ich Älter wurde und mit Snow zusammen war, hatte ich nur wenige Chancen hier her zu kommen. Aber ich kam."  
„Ist Snow auch hier gewesen?" Jennifer war doch neugierig geworden. Dieser Ort war für Guide etwas Besonderes und es war ihm so Wichtig, dass er ihr diesen Ort zeigte.  
Guides tiefes lachen verwirrte sie, aber sie musste dann auch lächeln. „Was ist so komisch?" sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so lachen gesehen aber es freute sie sehr. „Snow hatte für diese Dinge keine Zeit." Guide sah immer noch auf das Meer hinaus und hing seinen Gedanken nach. „Du bist die erste mit der ich hier her gekommen bin. Außerdem wäre es nicht richtig, mit dir an einen Ort zu gehen, den ich mit meiner ersten Frau besucht habe."  
„Ich weiß dass dir so etwas total egal ist. Verratest du mir endlich was los ist?"  
Guide spürte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, weshalb er wieder zu ihr runter sah und sie lange musterte. Sen Herz schlug schneller wenn er ihre Augen sah. Wie viel hatten sie beide zusammen durchgemacht? „Du planst doch nicht ein neues Baby mit mir Oder? Die Zwei sind schon viel zu Klein."  
„Ich habe dich und Puzzle gesehen. In Gang vor einigen Tagen."  
„Was?" Jennifer blinzelte verwirrt und sie dachte genau nach. „Was meinst du Guide?"  
„Er hat dich geküsst."  
„Guide ich-"  
„Warte." Guide wirkte nicht wütend. Er sah sie lange an und blickte wieder hinaus auf das Meer. „Ich war enttäuscht dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast."  
„Ich hatte das nicht gewollt", sagte Jennifer sofort. „Und ich habe ihm gesagt dass ich kein Interesse habe. Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen."  
„Er ist Verliebt. Er wird nicht so leicht locker lassen. Er ist Jung und Stark. Nicht wie ich aber er kann überzeugend sein."  
„Guide…" Jennifer lächelte warm und rückte dichter zu ihm, ehe sie sich an seine Seite lehnte. „Er ist Jung. Ja. Aber wenn es mir darum ginge hätte ich mich nie für dich interessiert. Du bist nicht der Jüngste aber ich mag dich. Dein Charakter. Deine Stimme. De Art wie du mich ansiehst."  
Guide legte seinen Arm um sie und blickte von ihr zu dem Körbchen. Die Zwillinge schliefen wirklich tief und es ging ihnen gut. „Bist du wütend?", ihre Stimme ließ ihn kurz die Augen schließen. „Nein Jen. Ich war sehr beschäftigt und hätte selbst auf dich Achten müssen. Puzzle wird sich dir aber nicht mehr nähren."  
„Töte ihn nicht wegen diesem einem Fehler", bat Jennifer ihn. „Wie du selbst sagst, er ist Jung und er wird noch seinen Weg finden. Außerdem habe ich ihm schon gesagt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass er sich mir wieder so nährt. Ich habe es also schon geklärt. Sind wir darum hier? Hättest du mich von der Klippe gestoßen, wenn es mir gefallen hätte?"  
Guide sah sofort zu Jennifer runter und musterte sie lange. „Wir Wraiths sind in vielen Dingen anders als Menschen. Ich würde es nie wagen Hand an dir zu legen. Wenn es dir gefallen hätte, hätte ich alles dafür getan dass du nur noch mich ansiehst und ihn vergisst. Snow hatte auch ihre Liebhaber. So etwas ist bei uns vollkommen Normal."  
„Aber es gefällt dir nicht."  
„Es hat mir bei Snow nicht gefallen und bei dir würde es mir auch nicht gefallen. Aber ich weiß das Menschen anders sind in diesen Dingen." Und irgendwo war er froh darüber.  
„Ich Liebe dich Guide. Du weist das."  
„Snow hat mich auch geliebt", sagte Guide ruhig. „Sie hat mich sehr geliebt."  
„Du vermisst sie sehr oder?"  
„Jeden Tag", gab er ehrlich zu. „Wir haben Tausende Jahre zusammen verbracht. Sie. Dass Zenana. Ich. Wir waren alle eine Familie", versuchte er es zu erklären und rieb mit seiner Hand über ihren Arm. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich nicht lieben würde. Ich werde alles dafür tun dich nie verlieren zu müssen. Darum sind wir hier."  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz Guide. Was hat das damit zu tun?"  
Guide verdrehte leicht seine Augen und musste lächeln. Jennifer war niemand die fordern würde irgendwo romantische Abende zu verbringen. Sie war auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert und kümmerte sich mit ganzem Herzen um ihre Kinder. „Wir müssen uns Zeit zusammen nehmen. Du die Kinder und ich. Trotz allem, sollten wir sie uns immer nehmen. Wann immer wir können."  
Jennifer schloss ihre Augen als er das sagte und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über sein Bein. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß in welchen Gefahren du dich begibst und es macht mir sorgen."  
„Bonewhite wird das Kommando über das Hive übernehmen."  
„Hm?"  
„Er ist Alabasters Consort. Sie wird es bald Offiziell machen. Ich werde dann wie es sich gehör, in Beratender Funktion für sie da sein. Also werde ich mich nicht mehr in gefahren begeben müssen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben Hoffnung für eine gute Zukunft. Sowohl für Menschen als auch Wraiths."  
„Unsere Mädchen…"  
„Sie werden ein langes gutes Leben vor sich haben Jennifer. Königinnen wie sie sein sollten. Beide werden streng und Gerecht. Mehr können wir nicht hoffen."  
„Und wenn sie keine Königinnen sein wollen?" Jennifers Frage war Berechtigt und Guide verstand ihre Sorgen aber… Es war anders. „Nein. Sie wollen das. Ich weiß es." Er blickte zu dem Körbchen und sah dann wieder auf das Meer hinaus. „Ich sehe sie in meinen Träumen. Sie sind zum Fürchten und Stark. Sie haben ein Ziel und sie werden dieses erreichen. So wie ich."  
„Sie kommen also nach dir?" er träumte von ihnen? Jennifer wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass er nur Träumte was in seinem Unterbewusstsein war, aber… Wraiths waren anders. Sie wollte nicht so Engstirnig sein wie früher und nur das in Betracht ziehen was für sie logisch war. „Du träumst also von ihnen."  
„Ich spüre sie. Auch wenn sie jetzt noch so Klein sind, sie nehmen viel um sich herum wahr."  
„Solange beide Glücklich sind, sollen sie werden und machen was sie möchten. Dragonfly hätte ihren Spaß mit ihnen gehabt."  
„Dragonfly." Guide dachte an sein Glühwürmchen und musste lächeln. Zwei Tage. Es haben zwei Tage gefehlt von ihrem Tod bis zur Rettung durch die Lanteaner. „Sie wäre auf dem Hive komplett durchgedreht", sagte er. „Vor allem mit meinem Enkelsohn. Sie hätten alle auf Trab gehalten."  
„Ja das hätte sie. Ich denke aber…", meinte Jennifer plötzlich. „Sie hätte viel eher tausendfragen auf einmal gestellt. Sie wäre wie immer nur bei dir gewesen und hätte gesagt: Daddy, wieso fliegen wir? Wieso sind wir zwischen den Sterne. Wieso, hat Alabaster rotes Haar und ich nicht? Wieso…"  
„Wieso sind hier nur Daddys und keine Mummys", warf Guide ein und musste lachen, bis auch Jennifer am lachen war. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie beide keine Tränen vergossen, wenn sie von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Tochter sprachen. Langsam. Sehr langsam heilten die Wunden. „Sie war so süß", sagte Jennifer. „Ich hatte nie Kinder gewollt aber als ich sie kannte wollte ich keine Welt ohne sie kennen."  
„Ich war mir klar das Nachwuchs mit dir Interessant werden würde."  
„Hast du es damals geplant? Du planst ja immer die Dinge zehn Schritte voraus. Hast du… Ich wusste damals nicht dass es funktionieren würde. Darum habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht aber…"  
„Ich wusste dass es geht", unterbrach Guide sie sofort. „Und ich wusste dass wir alleine nicht zurückfinden würden. Dragonfly war eine Möglichkeit. Ich war froh mich dafür entschieden zu haben."  
„Hm…" Jennifer rückte noch dichter an ihn und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Es war ein so friedlicher Ort. „Jennifer… Es gibt etwas das du wissen solltest."  
„Und das wäre?" sie strich ihm sanft über das Bein und schließlich über seine Brust. Guide genoss ihre Berührung. „Die Zukunft die vor uns liegt wird keine einfache sein. Wir werden uns noch oft Streiten und nicht einer Meinung sein. Vor allem was die Kinder angeht. Aber vergiss nie, dass ich all die Dinge nur mache, damit du und sie in Sicherheit sind. Wenn wir einmal getrennte Wege gehen wegen einer dieser Streitereien, denk an diesen Tag hier zurück."  
„Guide." Jennifer griff nach seiner Hand die auf ihrem Arm ruhte und drückte diese. „Ich weiß dass du dir viele Gedanken machst und du wirst es auch immer so machen, aber hör auf dir über diese Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich plane nicht dich zu verlassen und ich habe mir wirklich Gedanken um dich und all das gemacht. Wir haben so viel vor. Wir müssen so vieles tun, wegen dem Virus und… Es liegt einfach so viel Arbeit vor uns. Wir werden bestimmt. 100 Jahre? 200 Jahre? Wir brauchen sehr viel Zeit und ich will sehen wie meine Arbeit sich auswirkt! Es… Ist so spannend. Und dann sind da die Kleinen." Sie sah zu dem Körbchen und löste sich ganz von ihrem Partner damit sie diese ansehen konnte. „Sie brauchen uns jetzt mehr als sonst. Sie sind so Klein Guide."  
Guide betrachtete Jennifer dabei wie sie die Zwillinge in Augenschein nahm. „Rodney ist zurück in Atlantis." Er konnte sehen wie sie erstarrte. „Und ich werde ihn Bluten lassen für das was er dir angetan hat." Ein Wraiths der auf Rache aus war, war nicht aufzuhalten. Jennifer wusste das ganz genau weshalb sie ihn nun langsam ansah. „Er… Ist…"  
„Er wird dir nicht zu Nahe kommen. Sollte er so verrückt sein…"  
Jennifer sagte es nicht. Sie musste es nicht sagen, aber sie hatte nie geglaubt wirklich Angst vor jemanden zu haben. Rodney war der Grund weshalb sie nachts manchmal ängstlich aufwachte und dann sofort nach ihren Kindern sah. Er mochte einen dummen Fehler begangen haben, aber… Er hatte sie fast umgebracht, und sie konnte nicht vergessen wie er die Kugel direkt auf Guide richtete. Er hatte ihn umbringen wollen. Den Mann den sie lieben gelernt hatte in einer Welt so Kalt und unbarmherzig, wie sie es sich nie hatte vorstellen können. Guide hatte sie damals gerettet. Er würde sie immer retten.


	28. There is more than anxiety

Es war wie aus einem alten vergangenen Traum. Die Luft die sie einatmete, das Gefühl das sie hier umgab. Es war alles wie aus einem Traum, den sie nie für Wahr gehalten hatte. Manchmal, wenn die Sonne durch die Äste schien und die Blätter ihr Musterspiel auf den Boden geworfen haben, hatte Night Flower sich gefragt ob diese Träume Einbildung gewesen waren. Wie konnte so etwas Verrücktes wahr sein? Und doch… Doch sah sie anders aus als die Menschen die zu ihr kamen. Sie hatte ihre Sprache schon immer verstehen können und umso älter sie wurde, hatte sie so viel mehr verstanden. Ja. Ihre Welt war auf diesen Felsen beschränkt gewesen. Einzig und alleine um diesen Felsen. Aber sie lernte. Sie hatte gelernt lieber nicht zu schreien, wenn man ihr wehtat. Ansonsten raubte man ihr fast die Luft. Night Flower griff automatisch nach ihrem Hals. Ihr Leben an dieser Wand hatte ein Ende gefunden als sie Ronon begegnet war. Sie hatte gewusst dass er sie retten würde und sie hatte es nicht verstehen können. Was bedeutete es gerettet zu werden? Ihre plötzliche Freiheit hatte sie Hilflos fühlen lassen. Ronon hatte sie gerettet. Jetzt wusste sie, dass es das richtige war, aber da… Da war sie verwirrt gewesen. Sie war das erste Mal richtige Schritte gegangen und sie hatte nur daran denken können ihre Babys wieder in ihre Arme zu schließen. Ja. Sie war so Naiv gewesen und hatte sich eingeredet, dass andere von ihr ebenso an dieser Felswand lebten. Angekettet wie Tiere. Die anderen Wraith und ihre Kinder. Sie alle hatten einen Platz. Nur deshalb hatte sie diese Hölle überlebt. Night Flower senkte ihre Hand und blickte auf die Wand vor sich. Ronon hatte sie zurück in das Leben geholt. Zurück in ihren schönen Traum wo alle sich um sich sorgten. Jetzt war sie hier auf diesem Hive und fühlte sich Hilflos. Das Baby hatte man ihr wieder genommen und sie verstand sehr wohl, dass dieses Kind nicht ihres war. Ihr Baby war Tod. Alle ihre Babys waren Tod und würden nicht wieder kommen. Night Flower erinnerte sich, als sie das erste Mal Schwanger geworden war. Das Wort Schwanger, hatte sie von den Männern das erste Mal gehört. Man vermutete, dass sie Schwanger sei, weil ihr Bauch Anschwoll und das trotz der Mangelhaften Ernährung. Zwei Jahre Später brachte sich unter schmerzen ein kleines Ding zur Welt. Mitten in der Nacht. Night hatte damals gewusst, das sie nun nicht mehr alleine war. Sie konnte das Mädchen spüren und sie hatte die ganze Nacht über das kleine Leben in ihren Armen gehalten. Wieso sie plötzlich da war, hatte sie verwirrt. Sie konnte nicht sprechen sonst hätte sie gefragt wie dieses Leben in ihren Bauch kam. Als der Morgen anbrach und diese Menschen kamen, nahm man ihr das Baby weg. Sie hatte es weinen gehört, während die Menschen um die Felswand schritten und letztlich gingen. Night Flower hatte versucht sich aus ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Sie hatte fast ihre Hände verloren, aber es letztlich nicht geschafft. Ihr Baby hatte geweint. Fast zwei Tage lang, ehe es verstummte. Vielleicht hatte sie es damals schon gewusst. Vielleicht hatte sie gewusst, dass ihre Tochter gestorben war. Drei Jahre spähte wiederholte sich das Ganze. Nach dem fünften Kind, hörten die Schwangerschaften dann lange auf. Und dann kam es nur noch seltener. Ihr letztes Kind war gerade zwei Monate auf der Welt. Als Ronon sie befreit hatte und sie die Möglichkeit sah, endlich zu ihren Kindern zu kommen, sprudelte sie nur so vor Euphorie. Ihre Kinder die all die Jahre des Leids mit ihr durchgemacht hatten, waren nicht mehr als Knochen. Es tat furchtbar weh. Traurig setzte sie sich an die nächste Wand in ihrem Zimmer und brachte sich im Geist zurück an diese Wand. Dort kannte sie alles. Es war ihr Leben gewesen. Hier… Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und musste tief Luft holen. Diese neue Freiheit war so überfordernd. Sie hatte die meiste Zeit Angst. Ronon war nicht hier und auch wenn alle so zuvorkommend waren war es… Schlimm. Es war ihr einfach viel zu viel! Ember war oft da. In den letzten Drei Tagen war er über mehrere Stunden bei ihr. Genauso wie diese Frau an seiner Seite und ebenso Ronons Familie. Aber… Es war ihr einfach zu viel. Letzte Nacht war die Königin da gewesen und hatte etwas gesagt, was sie nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Ihre Mutter würde kommen. Mutter… Sie erinnerte sich daran eine Mutter zu haben, aber sie kannte ihren Namen nicht. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr wie sie aussah. Es waren alles nur Fragmente. Und man würde versuchen ihre Stimmbänder zu heilen. Sie würde wieder sprechen können. Night Flower gab zu, das die letzten Tage sie schon sehr aufgepäppelt hatten. Trotz allem wollte sie aber Ronon bei sich wissen. Mit ihm würde sie sicher sein können, dass ihr nichts passierte. Er hatte sie gerettet. Er. Nur er. Wo war er? Warum kam er nicht? Wieso hatte er sie hier gelassen? Wieso ist seine verschwundene Cousine hier, aber nicht er? Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass es ihr besser ging. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie nicht mehr panisch wurde, wenn man mit ihr sprach. Sie gewöhnte sich so schnell an dieses warme Gefühl in diesem Hive. Faith. Amalia. Ember. Ayesha. Und Darling… Sie konnte ihn spüren. Er stand vor ihrem Zimmer und kam einfach rein. „Hallo junge Königin!" Darling sprintete in den Raum und hielt verwirrt inne, als er die Königin an der Wand sitzen sah. Sie wirkte durcheinander. „Hast du Angst bekommen?" Darling war kein Idiot. Er war Klein aber er hatte gehört dass es Night Flower nicht so gut ging. Und so wie sie da saß, wirkte es als habe sie Angst. „Du brauchst keine Ahnst zu haben. Ich hab auch manchmal Angst", erzählte er und setzte sich zu ihr an den Boden. „Ich habe uns Äpfel mitgebracht. Hier." Er reichte ihr einen Apfel und sofort sah er Night Flower lächeln. „Magst du Äpfel auch?" fragte Darling und biss in seinen Apfel während er sich im Zimmer umsah. „Ronon und ich haben hier auch immer Äpfel zusammen gegessen."  
Als sie ihn neugierig ansah musste Darling auch lächeln. „Wir sind freund."  
„Eh."  
„Ihr auch soweit ich weiß. Er hat dich vor bösen Leuten gerettet." Darling biss von seinem Apfel ab. „Weist du solange Ronon nicht da ist, kann ich bei dir bleiben."  
„Eh" Night Flower betrachtete das Kind und hob eine Hand um diese an seine Wange zu legen. Er war so ein schöner Junge. Alabasters Sohn. Familie… Bindungen. Sie musste sich darauf einlassen. Auf all das Neue, aber trotz allem… Sie fühlte sich unheimlich alleine. Ob es besser wäre, wenn Ronon hier war, wusste sie selbst gerade auch nicht. Wieder spürte sie etwas und sah sofort zur Türe während sie ihre Hand senkte. Ember kam in das Zimmer, zusammen mit Ayesha. Hand in Hand. Hand in Hand. Ein Mensch und ein Wraiths. Night konnte aber kaum einen unterschied sehen. Was war anders an dem Menschen, was anders am Wraiths? Ihr aussehen? /Night Flower, wir wollten euch besuchen./  
Night Flower hörte Embers Stimme und Ember konnte ihr ansehen wie verzweifelt sie kurz wirkte. Das sprechen Telepathisch war immer noch sehr schwierig für sie. So ganz bekam sie den Dreh nicht raus aber alles käme mit der Zeit. Sie erholte sich für ein Wesen mit dieser Vergangenheit unheimlich schnell. Inzwischen war sie ruhig und nicht mehr so voller Panik. „Ich habe ihr Obst gebracht", erzählte Darling „Ich dachte sie hat vielleicht Hunger."  
„Du sorgst dich gut um die Junge Königin. Wie wäre es wenn du ihr noch mehr Obst bringst? Ich denke sie könnte ruhig ein wenig mehr Essen", schlug Ember vor weshalb Darling sofort nickte. „Gute Idee. Bis später Night Flower", lächelte er und flitze aus dem Zimmer. Ayesha sah dem Jungen nach und trat dann ebenso zu Night. „Er mag dich sehr."  
„Hn…" Night musste ebenso lächeln und nickte etwas. Kommunikation war so Wichtig. Das Nicken viel ihr am einfachsten. Nicken und Kopfschütteln. Sie wurde verstanden und man hörte sogar auf ihre Wünsche oder Bedürfnisse. Keiner kam und verlangte dass sie ihre Beine spreizte ohne einen Mucks zu machen. Night konnte Ember knurren hören, weshalb sie innerlich erschrak und ihn ansah. Sie hatte ihre Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle. Als Ember eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder. Er war nicht wütend auf sie. Er war es nicht. Er war wütend wegen dem was passiert ist. Erst seit sie Ronon kannte wusste sie, das alles was ihr wiederfahren war, nicht normal war. So ein Leben, so eine Behandlung zwischen Mann und Frau war nicht Normal. Ayesha kam näher und sie beobachtete wie Ember wieder ihre Hand nahm. „Ayesha hat etwas für dich", sagte Ember um die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Oder?"  
„Eh ja." Ayesha griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen Nagellack heraus. „Ich dachte mir, wir machen es uns gemütlich. Du und ich."  
Du und ich. Night Flower zögerte und verstand nicht, was genau Ayesha mit ihr vorhatte. „Also das macht an sich auf die Nägel. Ich habe zwei verschiedene Farben dabei. Komm. Setzten wir uns." Ayesha begab sich zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich dort. Night sah Ember an, aber dieser deutete ihr nur an ruhig vor zu gehen. Schweigend nahm Night sich den Mut und begab sich zu ihrem Bett. „Gib mir deine Hand. Oder leg sie ruhig hier auf mein Knie. Genau." Sie zögerte nicht das zu tun. In Night wuchs die Neugierde. Ember war da. Ayesha gehörte zu Ember. Es war alles okay. Es war eine grelle Farbe, aber sie gefiel ihr. „Das ist Pink. Viele Frauen mögen Pink. Sogar ich, auch wenn man es kaum glauben mag." Erzählte Ayesha und lackierte eine Klaue nach der anderen. „Und jetzt musst du sie trocknen lassen."  
Darling stürmte in das Zimmer mit Zwei weiteren Äpfel. „Oh was macht ihr denn da?"  
„Nagellack", sagte Ayesha und kümmerte sich nun ebenso um ihre Nägel. Darling legte die Äpfel ab und beobachtete sie bei ihren tun. „Und wie findest du es Darling?" Ayesha zeigte ihm ihre Nägel und musste lachen als der Junge den Kopf schief legte und dann langsam zu Ember sah. Dieser nickte ihm etwas zu, weshalb Darling die richtigen Worte suchte. „Es stinkt… Aber es ist schön."  
„Oh…" Ayesha lachte und winkte leicht ab. „Der Geruch verfliegt gleich. Aber es ist schön."  
Darling trat langsam Rückwerst und gesellte sich an Embers Seite. Zweifelnd beobachtete er wie Ayesha mit Night sprach und diese wohl genauso verwirrte wie ihn. /Und was machen wir?/ fragte Darling den älteren. Ember stand gerade neben ihm. Beide Arme hinter dem Rücken und beobachtete die zwei Frauen. /Unsere Aufgabe ist es aufzupassen/  
/Worauf passen wir auf? Ich will lieber auch was spielen /  
Ember musste sich ein lächeln verkneifen und blieb sehr ernst. /Wir beschützen unsere Königin immer. Irgendwann wirst du das lernen/  
/Ist Ayesha deine Königin?/ Darling versuchte Ember zu imitieren und verschränkte seine Arme hinterm Rücken.  
/Alabaster ist und bleibt meine Königin/ wiedersprach er und ließ sein Blick über Ayesha wandern. „Aber… Ayesha. Ihr gehört mein Herz."  
„Hm…" Darling nickte wobei er dennoch nicht ganz verstand wovon Ember da genau sprach. Er diente seiner Mutter aber… Ayesha gehörte sein Herz? Welche Bedeutung hatte das? Liebte man denn nicht seine für sich bestimmte Königin?  
Ayesha hatte sich vorgenommen, dabei mitzuhelfen damit Night Flower sich wohl fühlte. Das Ember so engagiert war, störte sie nicht. Andere könnte Eifersüchtig werden, aber… Diese Frau vor sich ist ihr ganzes Leben lang durch eine Hölle gegangen und nun gab es Fortschritte. Natürlich hatte sie lange mit Ember darüber geredet… Night Flower würde niemals so wirklich wieder die sein, welche sie hätte sein müssen. Eine Königin. Eine Königin die über ein Hive befehligte. Ein Hive voller Männer… Ayesha beobachtete Night dabei wie sie ihre pinken Fingernägel betrachtete und sie dann ansah. Lächelnd nickte sie. „Es steht dir gut. Sollen wir noch etwas Glitzer darüber machen? Hier schau." Sie zeigte ihr die andere Nagellackflasche in welcher Glitzer drinnen war. „Wir können es ja an einem Finger ausprobieren. Wenn es dir gefällt machen wir es auf allen." Night Flower zögerte nun und streckte Ayesha ihre Hand wieder hin. Sofort begann diese mit der Arbeit und holte tief Luft. Night Flower war ihr ganzes Leben lang von Männern bestiegen und zum schweigen gebracht worden. Wie sollte sie je Königin über Männer werden? Vielleicht in 1000 Jahren. Aber so… Sie verließ nicht einmal das Zimmer. Die Heilung würde noch so viel Zeit brauchen. Überrascht war Ayesha über Ronon. Nun gut… Er war immer noch nicht zurück und das nach fast über drei Tagen aber… Er würde kommen. Nicht nur wegen Amalia sondern auch wegen ihr. Ob Night Flower auf diesem Hive würde wirklich Leben können? Ember hat erzählt dass heute ihre Mutter erwartet wurde. Zunächst hatte es die Diskussion gegeben, dass man Night Flower direkt zur Mutter schicken sollte aber Alabaster war dagegen und hatte ihre bedenken geäußert. Darum würde die Königin nun selbst kommen. Ayesha fragte sich ob Night Flowers Mutter Verständnis für das Verhalten ihrer Tochter hatte. Aber Verständnis konnte ebenso ihr Tod bedeuten. Ember hatte ihr gesagt das schwache Töchter sterben mussten. Es war nicht mal Böse gemeint sondern ein Akt des Erbarmens. „Du bist sehr schön", sagte Ayesha nun leise und lächelte sanft. „Und du hast wunderschöne schwarze Haare. Ember sagte das deine Mutter auch schwarze Haare hat."  
Mutter. Night Flower erinnerte sich an eine Frau die sie auf ihre Arme nahm, aber… Sie konnte kein Gesicht erkennen. Mutter… Sie war selbst Mutter geworden und sie wusste dass eine Mutter ihre Kinder liebte. Sie hatte jedes ihrer Kinder geliebt auch wenn sie viele nur sehr kurz im Arm hatte halten können. Mutter… „Ember sagte, das Alabaster dir vielleicht helfen kann, mit deiner Stimme. Damit du sprechen kannst, wenn es dir lieber ist."  
Night Flower sah von ihren Glitzer Nägel in Ayeshas Augen und blinzelte einmal. Sprechen? Immer wenn sie es getan hatte, hatte man ihr Hals so fest gequetscht… Die Schmerzen bereiteten ihr angst. Wenn sie den Mund öffnen würde, würde nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen. Aber… Hier war nicht der Felsen. Hier… Hier in diesem Raum war sie in Sicherheit.

„Schläft der Kleine?" Amy kam aus dem Bad während sie auf die Wiege zu lief und hineinsah. Force stand davor und musterte das schlafende Baby. „Wir hätten ihn fast nie wieder gesehen." Für Faith erschloss es sich nicht, wie Ronon sie hatten finden können. Die Reisenden waren sich so verflucht sicher gewesen das sie wirklich niemand dort finden konnte. Wie also… „Ich weiß." Er spürte wie Amy ihre Arme von hinten um ihn legte, weshalb er tief Luft holte. „Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht Amy. Vielleicht hatte dein Cousin Recht. Vielleicht gehörst du nicht hier her. Nicht zu mir." Er spürte wie sie sanft über seine Brust strich und ihre Stirn an sein Schulterblatt lehnte. „Ich erinnere mich an einem jungen Krieger, der meine Zimmerwand hochgeklettert ist und mich vor meinem Vater bewahrt hat. Du hast immer meine Tränen getrocknet und trotz der Sache das er… Mich… Das er mich berührt hat, hast du dich vor mir nicht geekelt."  
Fath wollte ihn Tod sehen für das was er getan hatte! Aber damals war alles so kompliziert gewesen. Amy stand unter Bewachung. Das Stargate war für sie beide unerreichbar… Und dann kam alles so schnell. Die Flucht. Die Entführung. Little Heart ohne Mutter. Und schon wieder hatte er Amy in so schreckliche Gefahr gebracht. Jedes Mal hatte er es gut gemeint aber… Was kam dabei immer nur raus?  
„Das Leben kann verrückt spielen Faith. Wir beide wissen es am Besten. Aber wir dürfen niemals aufgeben. Gib uns nicht auf." Amy war immer so voller… Hoffnungen. Faith legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Ich würde uns nie aufgeben meine Königin", flüsterte er leise und sah seinen Sohn an. „Und dennoch brachte ich dich zwei Mal in Gefahr. Zwei Mal wäre Little Heart ohne dich gewesen."  
„Und ohne dich!" Amy blieb so bei ihm und hielt ihn einfach. „Wir wussten beide, dass ein Leben zusammen nicht einfach wird Faith. Wie könnte es das auch? Du bist ein Wraiths und ich ein kaputter Mensch."  
„Du bist nicht kaputt. Du bist Stark." Sie gab ihm Hoffnung. Wenn sie einen Namen bekommen sollte, so wie sie einen bekamen, dann wäre sie Hope. Seine Hope. „Es wird nicht einfach Amy."  
„Ich habe lieber ein hartes Leben mit dir und Little Heart, als eines ohne dich. Faith… Wir beide haben so viel durchgemacht. Wir schaffen das."  
„Wir schaffen das", wiederholte er ernst und merkte auf als Little Heart sich streckte und dann wieder einschlief. Leise drehte er sich um und griff sich die Hände seiner Auserwählten Königin. „Dir gehört mein Herz", flüsterte er und neigte seinen Kopf vor ihr. Amy musste lächeln und zog Faith in ihre Arme. „Ich Liebe dich Faith. Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt. Nicht eine Sekunde lang."  
Faith musste lächeln und schloss seine Arme ebenso fest um sie. „Little Heart wird uns brauchen. Wir müssen alles für ihn schaffen."  
„Ja. Für ihn." Faith küsste ihre Stirn und horchte auf als er etwas vor der Türe wahrnahm. „Er ist gekommen"  
„Wer?"  
„Ronon. Ich habe vorhin die Nachricht erhalten das er auf dem Weg hier her ist."  
„R-Ronon?" Amy löste sich von Faith genau da, als die Türe aufging und der besagte Mann vor ihnen stand. Ronon sah nicht gut aus. Er wirkte furchtbar gestresst. „Amy."  
„Ronon… Wo Warst du?" fragte Amy zögerlich und beobachtete wie ihr Cousin langsam in das Zimmer trat. Sein Blick schwang zu Little Heart, ehe er beide wieder ansah. „Geht es dir gut? Euch beiden?"  
„Ja. Mir… Uns geht es gut. Wie man es eben nimmt. Aber… Es geht uns gut." Amy bemerkte wie seltsam ruhig Ronon war. Er fuhr sich einmal durch sein Haar und nickte dabei. „Das ist sehr gut. Das freut mich zu hören."  
„Ronon ist alles okay?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er sofort ehrlich und war überrascht als Amy ihm entgegen kam. „Es geht uns wirklich gut. Mach dir keine sorgen. Okay?" sie lächelte und griff nach seinen Händen, ehe sie ihn nach einem Moment Umarmte. Ronon zögerte noch kurz, umarmte sie dann aber ebenso fest. Sie lebte. Es ging ihr gut. „Du bist nicht Verletzt?", flüsterte er in ihr dichtes Haar und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich.  
„Nein. Ich bin okay." Amy hatte ihm verziehen. Schon als sie entführt worden war. „Ich habe gewusst, dass du mich findest. Ich wusste es!"  
„Ich hatte Hilfe." Force. Ronon war nicht mehr nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt und gewiss würden die Kinder in den nächsten Stunden zurückgehen. Er war sich sicher, dass Rodney es geschafft hatte. Aber… Er hatte nicht zurückgehen können. Er hatte andere Dinge geklärt. Er hatte viel mit seinen Leuten zu besprechen gehabt und danach… Danach hatte er die Frau aufgesucht vor der er gewarnt worden ist.  
„Wessen Hilfe?" fragte Faith zögerlich nach und fühlte sich sofort unsicher, als Ronon ihm in die Augen sah. Faith war zwar Älter… Aber im Grunde doch viel Jünger als Ronon. Bestimmt fast 10 oder 12 Jahre Jünger wenn es danach ging. „Ich…" Ronon löste sich von Amy und betrachtete sie lange. „Ich habe eine verrückte Geschichte aber ich glaube sie ist wahr."  
„Eine verrückte Geschichte?" Amy betrachtete Ronon eingehend. Wirkte er deshalb so durch den Wind? „Ist gut… Komm. Setzten wir uns erst einmal", schlug sie vor aber Ronon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Hör mir gut zu. Sehr genau. Okay?"  
„Sicher." Amy sah zu Faith und blickte Ronon wieder in die Augen. „Wir hören dir genau zu. Also… Was ist los?"  
„Vor ein paar Tagen sind Kinder aufgetaucht. Drei Kinder. Drei Kinder die zum Teil Mensch und Wraiths sind. Diese Kinder… Zwei dieser Kinder haben behauptet, dass ich ihr Vater sei und dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen. Sie sagten, dass ihr beiden in ihrer Zeit Tod seid. Sie sagten mir wo ich euch finden kann, weil das der Ort war, an welchem man viel später eure Leichen entdeckt hat. Sie wollten, dass ich euch rette, damit Little Heart mit euch zusammen sein kann."  
Faith kam langsam näher und suchte die Wahrheit in Ronons Augen. „Er log nicht was euren Aufenthaltsort anging. Und inzwischen müsste er wieder zurück in seiner Zeit sein." Wenn es ihn da noch geben würde. Das alles war für Ronon unheimlich viel. Wie konnte er mit einer Wraiths schlafen… Dazu nach allem was nicht nur mit ihm, sondern auch mit ihr war.  
„Ein Zeitsprung?" Faith legte eine Hand auf Amys Schulter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht… Wären wir an diesem Ort gestorben?"  
„Ja", sagte Ronon ehrlich.  
„Little Heart! Was war dann mit ihm?!" Amy sah von Ronon panisch zu Faith.  
„Er wuchs bei Night Flower und… Mir auf. Es war nicht alleine."  
„Nicht alleine… Warte. Bei dir und Night Flower?" Amy konnte sehen wie tief Ronon Luft holen musste und sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht fuhr. „Er sagte ich sei sein Vater und Night seine Mutter und wenn er damit auch die Wahrheit sagt, werde ich ihn in den nächsten Wochen zeugen."  
Amy blinzelte einmal und sie stieß bebend die Luft aus. So viele Infos. Nur Faith schien Herr seiner Gedanken zu sein. „Diese Kinder haben die Zukunft geändert jetzt wo wir leben. Wer sagt ihnen, dass sie nun geboren werden?"  
„Das sagte ich auch", warf Ronon an.  
„Warte… Auf Atlantis befinden oder befanden sich… Deine Kinder?"  
„Sie müssten inzwischen weg sein. Ihr dürft es keinem sagen", meinte Ronon sofort. „Wirklich keinem."  
Warum hatte er es ihnen überhaupt erzählt? Amy sah Ronon lange fragend an, ehe sie seine Hand ergriff und diese leicht drückte. „Und was hast du entschieden?"  
„Noch nichts. Ich weiß nicht…" Ronon betrachtete Amy lange. Er hatte sich bisher für nichts entschieden aber… „Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Sie verlässt nicht das Zimmer", sagte Amy leise. „Aber es geht ihr gut. Wir sind Abwechselnd bei ihr."  
„Danke." Ronon war wirklich Dankbar. Wie sollte er Night Flower gegenüber treten, nachdem was er alles wusste? Sollte er es ignorieren und Abstand halten? Es ging ihr ja gut. Zumindest… Wie sollte es ihr gut gehen?  
„Sie spricht mit euch?"  
„Naja nein aber… Sie verkriecht sich nur noch an die Ecke ihres Zimmers, wenn sie ganz alleine ist. Wir versuchen sie abzulenken und reden mit ihr, auch wenn meistens keine Antwort kommt."  
Faith wohnte dem Gespräch schweigend bei. Er wusste nicht, was Ronon genau dazu ritt etwas so verrücktes zu sagen aber… Warum sollte er lügen?


	29. Her Voice shatterd his soul

Amy hatte die Zeit nicht gezählt bis zu dem Punkt an welchem Ronon in das Zimmer gekommen war und bis zu dem Moment, als er sich doch auf ein Stuhl setzten musste. Ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Faith und sie wusste so ganz nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Ronon hatte ihr alles ganz genau erzähl. Wieso Ember bisher nichts dazu gesagt hatte, wunderte sie nun schon gar nicht mehr. Diese Geschichte hatte sie selbst aus Ronons Mund hören müssen. Etwas anderes wäre für sie surreal gewesen. Nun saß er hier, vollkommen verzweifelt und mit zusammen gesunkenen Schultern. Nicht einmal Faith, der ihnen Gegenüber stand, bereitete ihm nun Sorgen. Aber… Amalia wusste selbst nicht wie sie in seiner Position handeln sollte. Das war eine unheimlich verzwickte Situation. „Moment", Faith rieb sich die Stelle zwischen den Augen und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast eine Königin gefunden. Und du hast sie befreit und nicht getötet?"  
Ronon sah zu Faith auf und man sah wie resigniert dieser ausschaute. „Was soll das heißen?"  
„Was das heißen soll? Du hast mir in den Kopf geschossen weil ich deine Cousine liebe. Diese Frau hast du nicht einmal gekannt!"  
„Bist du deshalb Beleidigt?" fragte Ronon prüfend nach und erhob sich fast, aber da winkte Faith einmal ab. „Nein… Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz was dich dazu bewogen hat ihr Leben retten zu wollen."  
Erst sagte Ronon lange dazu gar nichts. Warum sollte er auch? Aber wenn er daran zurückdachte… „Ich sah wie tief die fesseln in ihre Haut schnitten. Ich sah ihren verletzten Körper und ich wusste, dass sie sich nicht heilen konnte. Sie tat alles ohne Fauchen und ohne Scheu. Sie war dazu dressiert zu tun, was man von ihr verlangte. Ihre Beine waren so Dünn. Sie war nie wirklich gelaufen. Zum laufen hatten diese Typen sie auch nicht gebraucht!", schnaubte Ronon wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf sein Knie. „Verdammt!" alleine die Erinnerung daran! „Ich wollte sie töten. Ich hielt es für das Beste sie zu töten! Aber sie…"  
„Sie war unschuldig willst du das damit sagen?" fragte Faith nach und holte tief Luft. Hatte Ronon doch so etwas wie ein gewissen?  
„Sie hatte sich bisher noch nicht genährt", sagte Ronon und blickte Faith in die Augen. „Als sie ihre Kinder fand und Ohnmächtig wurde, habe ich nur gewusst sie nach Atlantis bringen zu müssen. Ich dachte an Amalia." Sein Blick glitt zu seiner Cousine. „Und ich wusste dass du nur überlebt hast, weil du Faith gefunden hast. Night Flower ist nie gefunden und gerettet worden. Dein Leben hätte genauso weitergehen können wie ihres. Ein ständiges Auf und Absteigen von diesem Abschaum!".  
Also hatte Amy Schicksal ihn dazu bewegt, Night Flower zu retten? Amy sah auf ihre Hände runter und holte tief Luft, ehe sie nach Ronons Hand griff und diese drückte. „Ich habe gelebt und war Frei. Trotz allem. Night Flower hat es wesentlich schlimmer erwischt und ich weiß, dass du ihr so oder so geholfen hättest- Weil das was dort vorgefallen ist, absolut Falsch war. Du bist gekommen. Ich hatte Faith der mich fand und den ich fand. Aber Night Flower hat nur dich. Alleine dich. Verstehst du?"  
Ronon gab keine Regung von sich und sah nur von ihr zu ihrer Hand, die seine hielt. „Und dann kamen diese Kinder. Ich habe es nicht ausgehalten. Ich konnte nicht glauben was sie sagten und noch weniger… Ich bin einfach gegangen. Ich habe mich nicht verabschiedet und bin einfach gegangen. Wenn diese Kinder zurückkommen, enden sie vielleicht in einer Welt, in welcher sie nicht existieren, weil ihre ganze Aktion, ihre Leben in Gefahr gebracht hat. Was wenn sie nun nie geboren werden?"  
„Das liegt alleine an dir", sagte Faith plötzlich. „Ob diese Kinder geboren werden. Die Drei. Liegt allein an dir."  
„Es sind zwei. Das andere gehörte Emb-", Ronon stoppte mitten im Satz und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist auch egal."  
„Denk nicht zu viel nach", sagte Amy plötzlich. „Was war dein eigentlicher Plan? Bevor du die Kinder getroffen hast?"  
„Dich suchen", sagte Ronon sofort. „Und dann… Ich hätte nochmal nach Night Flower gesehen. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Also. Dann mach es einfach. Sieh nach Night Flower. Alles was dann folgt spielt ja keine Rolle oder? Und diese Frau vor welcher du gewarnt worden bist, dass hat sich ja auch geklärt oder?" fragte Amy beruhigend nach und strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Ja das ist Geschichte." Ronon wusste nicht warum er das geklärt hatte. Er hatte es einfach tun müssen. Aber was bedeutete das für ihn?  
„Nun… Was auch immer zwischen dir und der jungen Königin werden wird, solltest du eines wissen. Ihre Mutter wird bald das Schiff betreten um mit ihr zu sprechen."  
„Night Flowers Mutter?" Ronon hatte davon absolut nichts gehört. Sie lebte? „Sie ist auf dem Weg hier her?"  
„Wenn sie nicht bereits angekommen ist." Faith merkte auf als etwas entfernt das Kind anfing zu wimmern. Sein Sohn wachte auf. Deshalb begab er sich zu der Wiege und holte das Kind heraus.  
„Sie wird Night mitnehmen", sagte Ronon. „Das ist doch gut für sie."  
„Ronon…" Amy sah Faith an, ehe sie ihren Cousin wieder anschaute. „Night wird nie ein normales Leben als Königin führen können. Nicht nachdem was ihr wiederfahren ist. Ihre Schwäche wird nicht Akzeptiert werden. Du weist selbst wie Grausam die Regeln sind. Selbst bei uns. Was würde mit einer frau wie mir passieren? Die von ihrem eigenen Vater… Was wird dann mit einer Frau sein, die etwas wie sie durchmachen musste? Man würde sie. Man würde mich ausgrenzen. Warum sollte es hier anders sein? Night Flower muss ein Hive befehligen können. Ihr denke nicht, dass ihre Mutter sie dafür auswählen wird. Wir können froh sein, wenn sie freundlich bleibt und nicht versucht sie zu töten."  
Ronon löste seine Hand von ihr und fuhr sich mit dieser über den Mund. Ja. Es war kein Unterschied. Night Flower war auf keinen Fall in der Lage ein Hive voller Männer zu befehligen. Man konnte froh sein, wenn sie sich selbstständig am Leben erhalten konnte. Aber was sollte dann aus ihr werden? „Ich habe alles getan", sagte Ronon schließlich. „Nun liegt es an ihr und den Wraiths etwas mit ihr anzufangen."  
„Und willst du es wirklich riskieren?" Faith kam mit Little Heart näher. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das Leben deiner Zukünftigen Kinder riskieren möchtest? Oder kannst du es dir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du glücklich werden könntest?"  
Ronon schloss seine Augen und konnte kaum fassen in welcher Lage er sich befand. Er. Er von allen Menschen steckte in der Zwickmühle über zukünftiges Leben zu entscheiden. Aber wo war der unterschied, zwischen dem Wissen, dass es so kam und dem es nicht zu wissen? Es hatte ihn gewiss umgehauen, dass Night ein Baby von ihm bekam. Aber… Er hätte es ihr niemals weggenommen. Auch wenn für ihn das ganze gerade noch verrückt war… Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen. Ja… Er war Sauer gewesen als ihm klar wurde das Force durch seine wilde Rettungsaktion, sein eignes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. So ein schlechter Vater konnte er nicht geworden sein. Force hatte Respekt vor ihm und Nightsky klebte an ihm wie Kaugummi. Würde er das alles nicht wollen, dann wären die Dinge doch relativ einfach. Aber weil er in seinem Herzen, doch eine kleine Möglichkeit für all das sah… Sein Herz schlug etwas schneller. Er sah einen kleinen Schimmer, der Leuchten wollte. Night Flower hatte ihn entfacht. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte Ronon schließlich ehrlich zu beiden. „Für alles."  
„Deine Wege und deine Entscheidungen haben dich hier hergeführt und du hast neue Erkenntnisse gefunden. Erkenntnisse die dir einen anderen Weg nicht gebracht hätten", sagte Faith ernst und reichte Amy vorsichtig das Baby. Ronon blickte seitlich zu seinem Neffen runter und sah von ihm wieder rauf zu Faith. „Ich habe euch Drei unrecht angetan."  
„Und du hast alles getan um dieses wieder gut zu machen. Selbst dein Sohn der noch nicht geboren ist, hat sein Teil mit dazu beigetragen. Ich bezweifle, dass er allein wegen Little Heart so gehandelt hat. Sondern auch um dir die Schuld zu nehmen, die du fühlen musst. Und nun stehst du in neuer Schuld. In seiner."  
Faith sprach große Worte für einen so Jungen Mann. Worte die ihn nachdenklich stimmten. Langsam erhob Ronon sich und legte seine Hand auf Faiths Schulter. „Du machst deinem Namen, jede Ehre."  
„Was hast du nun vor?" fragte Amalia und sah zu Ronon hoch.  
„Ich werde einmal nach Night Flower sehen." Er senkte seine Hand, aber nun war es Faith der seine Hand hob und diese an Ronons Schulter legte. „Erst einmal wirst du mit meiner Gefährtin Essen. Anschließend kannst du nach Night Flower sehen."

Alabaster hatte alle Mühe Diplomatisch zu bleiben. Die Königin vor sich war mehr als schlecht gelaunt, aber das war sie nicht, weil sie keine Lust hatte hier zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war furchtbar Nervös und konnte es kaum Anders als mit Aggression zeigen. Ihr Pallax war bei ihr. Sonst niemand. Alabaster hatte deshalb auf jegliche Drohnen verzichtet. Nur ihr Consort, Bonewhite, war an ihrer Seite. Beide Männer hielten sich zurück. „Königin Alabaster", fing die ältere Königin an und drehte sich einmal umher, damit sie sich alles ansehen konnte. „Ich kam einen sehr weiten Weg gekommen um nun alleine euch und euren Consort anzutreffen?" fauchte sie halb und fixierte Alabaster wieder.  
Schweigend erhob Alabaster sich von ihrem Thron und als Bonewhite sie ansah, hob sie ihre Hand damit er schweigen würde. „Ich kann eure Aufregung verstehen Königin Storm. Ich befand mich einst selbst in keiner andren Lage." Bonewhite atmetet fast erleichtert aus, als die Ältere tatsächlich ruhiger wurde. Würde Alabaster etwas geschehen, während Guide Abwesend wäre… Bonewhite wusste, das dies so oder so sein Tod werden würde. Er hatte seiner Königin davon abgeraten. Er hatte geraten das alles wesentlich Offizieller zu machen. Das hier konnte schnell gefährlich enden. Aber zum Glück unterschätze er die junge Königin Alabaster. Ihr rotes Haar war lang und zu einem leichten Zopf zusammen gebunden. Sie trat ohne zögern näher auf die Ältere Königin zu. „Ich führe Euch zu der jungen Königin."  
„Wieso ist sie nicht her gebracht worden?!" die Sitte verlangte es so! Wieso diese Komplikation?  
„Weil sie es nicht kann", sagte Alabaster ruhig aber ernst und mit Nachdruck. „Sie hat keine Offenen Behinderungen", sagte sie schnell weiter, damit die Königin vor ihr nicht komplett durchdrehte. „Ihr Geist ist Verletzt."  
Königin Storm warf einen Blick auf ihren Pallax der sie nun ebenso ernst musterte. „Vielleicht meine Königin…" fing ihr Pallax an. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst anhören, was mit der jungen Königin passiert ist."  
„Ich will sie sehen!" verlangte Storm wütend und fast verzweifelt. Nur ihr Pallax konnte das aber raushören. „Ich will meine Tochter auch sehen", sagte er ernst und trat näher zu ihr. „Aber wir müssen auch verstehen, wieso sie nun plötzlich wieder da ist. Besser wir hören es hier, als vor ihr." Wer wusste schon was sie genau durchgemacht hatte? Der Pallax der Königin neigte leicht seinen Kopf, weshalb Storm fast fluchte und Alabaster wieder ansah. „Sag mir Königin Alabaster. Wie kam meine Tochter hier her?"  
„Es ist eine lange Geschichte und keine die euch freuen wird." Alabaster sah zu Bonewhite und war froh als dieser an ihre Seite trat. „Wie Ihr wisst stehen wir in einem vielversprechenden Bündnis mit den Lanteanern. Ein enger Freund der Lanteaner, ein Mann der aus Sateda stammt, fand eure Tochter in einem Dorf. Ronon Dex." Alabaster beschloss alles Haargenau zu erzählen. Das musste sie, damit Königin Storm wirklich jede Antwort zu jeder aufkommen Frage haben würde. Sie als Mutter würde es so wissen wollen. „Er rettete durch Zufall die Söhne des Dorfsprechers. Und als Geschenk bot an ihm etwas sehr Kostbares an. Man sagte ihm, dass jeder Mann dieses Dorfes in den letzten Jahrzehnten von dieser besonderen Frucht gekostet hatte. Als man ihn dort hinführte, fand er eine junge Wraiths. Sie war an einem Felsen gefesselt und wurde dort Tag ein Tag aus beschmutzt." Der Pallax der Königin knurrte so Laut, dass es fast einer Drohung gleichkam. Bonewhite wusste aber, dass von ihm keine Bedrohung auszugehen würde. Es war einfach die Reaktion eines Vaters. Guide wäre schlimmer ausgerastet. Aber vielleicht würde das noch kommen. „Er setzte die Menschen die ihn dort hinbrachten außer Gefecht und befreite die junge Königin. Zunächst brachte er sie in die Stadt der Vorfahren nach Atlantis und von dort sind wir Kontaktiert worden."  
Fauchend drehte die Königin ihr den Rücken zu und ging zwei Schritte vor. „Aktuell", sprach Alabaster beherrscht weiter. „Aktuell ist sie immer noch Verletzt. Ihre Stimmbänder sich schwer gequetscht. Ich habe sie bereits versucht zu heilen, jetzt müssen wir abwarten, ob sie es schafft wirklich zu sprechen. Ihr Körper ist sehr Geschunden durch die Vernachlässigung von normalem Essen und Zuneigung. Sie weigert sich ihr Zimmer zu verlassen und bewegt sich auch nur in diesem. Ihr Geist bringt sie immer wieder zurück an diesen Felsen und sie kann ihre Gedanken nicht Sortieren und gezielt lenken. Also kann es passieren, das wir plötzlich sehen können, was man mit ihr angetan hat. Lediglich bei einem meiner Cleverman, dessen Geliebte und zwei weiteren Personen ist sie ruhig. Oder auch bei ihrem Retter. Sie denkt oft und fast nur an ihn. Weil er sie gerettet und lange beschützt hat." Lange Zeit herrschte nun Schweigen in dem Raum. „Und…"  
„Es gibt mehr?" fragte Storm merklich ruhig und sah einmal hinter sich.  
„Sie Gebar den Menschen Kinder, die ihr alle entrissen wurden. Das hat ihr zusätzlich sehr… Geschadet. Eine Frage habe ich. Wie Alt war eure Tochter als sie verschwand?"  
Der Pallax der Königin beobachtete seine Königin lange und wusste welche Gewaltgen Vorwürfe sie sich nun machte… „Sehr Klein. 10. Nicht mehr. Das war fast 100 Jahre her."  
„So Klein…" Sie hatte kaum richtig sprechen und gehen können. So Klein… Alabaster tat es weh das zu hören. „Ihr habt sie nun wieder gefunden. Ich bringe euch zu ihr, wenn ihr bereit seit."  
Königin Storm straffte ihre Schulter und ließ Alabaster und Bonewhite vorgehen. Als ihr Pallax an ihre Seite trat sah sie ihn flüchtig an, ehe sie seinen Arm griff die er ihr bot und war mehr als Dankbar für diesen halt. Ansonsten… Ansonsten wäre sie wohl nach kaum ein paar Schritten in sich zusammen gebrochen. /Sie lebt. Sie ist hier. Wir haben sie wieder gefunden. Alles andere…/  
/Ich hätte sie suchen müssen. Ich hätte nicht glauben sollen, dass sie Tod ist. Sie litt wegen meiner Schwäche./  
„Sie lebt wegen uns. Sie wird weiter Leben", sagte Caress ernst und versuchte unter diesem Druck selbst nicht zusammen zu brechen. Seine Tochter die er selbst nur 10 Jahre gekannt hatte, lebte. Und was sie hatte durchmachen müssen… Selbst wenn Storm es für besser halten würde, ihr Leben zu beenden, würde Caress dagegen sein. Er würde sie beschützen wenn es sein müsste und das tun was er als ihr Vater hätte von Anfang an tun müssen. Auf zu Aufpassen. Damals sind ihre Halbbrüder mit ihr aufgebrochen. Sie sind an seiner Stelle gegangen. Sie sind gegangen und waren allem Anschein nach Tod. Storm hatte damals geglaubt Drei ihrer Kinder verloren zu haben und das auf einem Schlag. Und nun… Er wusste, das Storm gerade nur ihre Tochter wiedersehen wollte.

Als sie die Zimmertür der Königin erreichten, öffnete Alabaster die Türe und trat als erste ein. Storm folgte ihr darauf und erkannte ihre Tochter sofort wieder. Sie sah ihr selbst ähnlich und doch auch wieder nicht. Ihre Krankheit war nach wie vor Präsent. In ihren Augen erkannte Storm Verwirrung und verschiedene Emotionen gingen von der Königin aus. „Ich habe dir erzählt, dass deine Mutter kommt", hörte sie einen Wraiths sagen und blickte zur Seite. Sie hatte ihn zuvor gar nicht bemerkt. Nun trat er auf ihre Tochter zu und legte eine Hand an ihre Schulter. „Es gibt keinen Grund dich zu Fürchten. Sie wollen nichts Schlimmes von dir. Sieh her. Die schöne Frau, ist Königin Storm. Deine Mutter. Du hast auch Kinder geboren. Du warst ihre Mutter. Königin Storm hat dich geboren."  
Night Flower sah in Embers Augen und war froh, dass dieser nicht wieder ging. Er stellte sich nun direkt vor ihr hin. „Das ist Ember", erzählte Alabaster nun. „Night Flower ist etwas überfordert. Er wird sie ruhig halten."  
Caress ließ von Storm ab, weil diese wie eine Salzsäule erstarrt war. Er konnte es selbst nicht fassen. Diese Augen… Dieses Haar. Das war seine Tochter. Sein Kind. Sie hatte noch leichte Kindliche Züge. Sein Blick fiel über ihren Körper und er konnte genau sehen, wie schlank und zerbrechlich sie doch war. „Wir haben dich gefunden. Meine Prinzessin."  
Night Flower blinzelte als sie diese Stimme hörte und sah den Mann nun genauer an, ehe sie Ember leicht bei Seite schob, um einen Schritt vorgehen zu können. Hatte sie das gerade richtig gehört? Ein Bild drang sich in ihren Kopf. Ein Bild aus ihrer frühsten Kindheit. Ein Mann… DIESER Mann kniete sich zu ihr und nahm sie auf ihre Arme, ehe er sie zu einer Frau brachte… Diese Frau. Mutter. Innerlich zitterte sie und jeder konnte es sehen. „Du erinnerst dich?" fragte Caress leise und kam langsam näher. „Du erinnerst dich an uns?"  
Mutter. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Storm und als Caress vor ihr stand, war sie sich absolut sicher, dass es der Mann aus ihrem Traum war. Er hatte lange schwere Dreadlocks. Genauso wie damals. Sein Gesicht war weich und doch hart. Night hatte gar nicht so schnell schauen können, da spürte sie seine Hand an ihre Wange. Ja. Dieser Geruch… Sie erinnerte sich an mehr. An Momente als sie auf seinem Schoß saß und Früchte aß während sie ihre Mutter beobachtete. Ihre Mutter. Night Flower musste lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich in ihren Armen eingeschlafen zu sein und das fast jedes Mal. Mutter. Endlich war das Bild in ihrem Kopf vollendet. Das hier war ihre Mutter. Langsam und von ganz alleine schritt sie weiter und musterte die Frau von Oben bis Untern und hielt ihre Hände nach ihr aus.  
Alabaster war furchtbar angespannt… Würde Storm sie Akzeptieren? Würde sie ihre Hände ergreifen und sie Schutz bieten? Als Storm ihre beiden Hände hob und die ihrer Tochter festumschloss, atmete Alabaster erleichtert aus und sah Ember flüchtig an. Dieser neigte seinen Kopf, ehe er das Zimmer verließ.  
Mutter. Night Flower wollte in ihre beschützenden Arme kriechen. Sie wollte ihr sagen, dass sie jede Nacht davon geträumt hatte, ihre wärme zu spüren und irgendwann hatte sie vergessen wie sich das anfühlte oder wie sie aussah. Sie wollte ihr sagen dass sie Ronon vermisste und Angst ohne ihn hatte, aber mit ihr.… Mit ihrer Wärme war es okay. Sie wollte sie fragen ob sie ihr Ronon bringen konnte. Dann wäre alles gut. Dann wäre alles einfach gut. Sie war in Sicherheit.  
Night Flower wusste es war zwar nicht, aber ihre Gedanken formten Bilder und sie zeigte es so jedem.  
Storm musste tief Luft holen um diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Ihr Blut stand hier vor sich. Sie war damals so Stolz auf die Kleine gewesen. Ein Kind von einem Mann den sie liebte und schätzte. Und dann hatte sie das Kind verloren. Sie und zwei ihre Söhne. Wenn sie sich mit ihrer Tochter Mental verband, sah sie eine Blume dessen Blüten im Dunkeln funkelten. Night Flower. Ihre Tochter hatte einen Namen gefunden. /Du bist Heim gekommen. /  
Heim. Night senkte ihren Blick und spürte nur Sekunden darauf die Stirn ihrer Mutter, an ihrer ruhen. Tief Luftholend schloss die junge Königin ihre Augen und genoss die Wärme die sie dabei fühlte. Zuhause. Sie war endlich Zuhause… Night Flower wollte sie umarmen, aber das hier. Diese Emotionale Nähe die ihre Mutter ihr gerade schenkte, war so viel mehr Wert.  
Alabaster beobachtete wie Caress zu seiner Königin und seiner Tochter trat, ehe er seiner Tochter eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. / Es ist gut gegangen / Bonewhites Stimme ließ sie lächeln. Er hatte eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk gelegt und flüsterte ihr die Worte ganz Privat zu. / Ja. Habe fast daran gezweifelt. / Storm war eine strenge unberechenbare Königin. Wie ein Sturm über dem Ozean. Alabaster blickte Richtung Türe. Sie konnte spüren wie sich ihnen jemand nährte. Noch wusste Night Flower nicht, dass Ronon hier war, aber es sah so aus als würde er gleich hier rein platzen. Das musste sie verhindern. Deshalb zögerte sie nicht und ließ von Bonewhite ab, damit sie hinaus auf die Fluren treten konnte und so Ronon gerade noch aufhielt. „Was zum…" Ronon stoppte gerade noch und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt", sagte Alabaster direkt. „Besuch sie später."  
„Ihre Mutter ist schon da richtig?" Ronon spähte zu der Türe und sah die Königin wieder an.  
„Du solltest sie nicht dabei stören. Sie erinnert sich an sie."  
Nur Ronon konnte wohl so wirklich verstehen, was das für Night Flower bedeuten musste. Deshalb wurde er ganz ruhig und schloss kurz seine Augen. „Ihre Mutter… Sie wird sie mitnehmen."  
„Das sieht so aus. Und es ist das Richtige. Du musst dich also nicht länger mit ihr befassen. Wir sind dir dennoch, für deine Hilfe Dankbar. Night Flower hat es gebraucht."  
Sie hat es gebraucht bis sie es nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. Ronon ballte seine Hände zur Faust, drehte sich um und dachte an Force und Nightsky. Deshalb schritt er erst gar nicht los sondern drehte sich wieder um. „Ich muss jetzt zu ihr."  
Alabaster war verwirrt. Ronon hatte doch erst gar nicht hier sein wollen. Wegen Amalia okay. Aber… Was war los? Sie musterte ihn genauer und trat dann bei Seite.

Ronon öffnete die Türe und platze mitten in diese Dreisamkeit. Hinter ihm schritt Alabaster in das Zimmer und gesellte sich zurück an die Seite ihres Consort. Er selbst blieb stehen und musterte Night. Sie wirkte… anders. Er sah es sofort. Er hatte damit gerechnet sie an der Wand sitzend zu finden. Vielleicht wäre sie am Weinen weil sie überfordert war, aber… Nichts dergleichen war der Fall. Night Flower hatte sich sofort von ihrer Mutter gelöst und sah ihn nun so… Seltsam an. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, die röter wirkten als jede Rose und ihr langes schwarzes Haar strahlte wie eine Nacht bei Mondschein. Sie hatte sich erholt und plötzlich formten ihre Lippen seinen Namen. Und er wusste, dass sie seinen Namen sagte, weil er ihre Stimme hören konnte. Fein, Zerbrechlich und sanft. „Ronon."

_

Es freut mich sehr zu sehen, dass ich nach jedem Kapitel fast über 100 Klicks mehr habe :D  
An dieser Stelle Bedanke ich mich schonmal und teile euch hiermit mit, dass nur noch 1 oder 2 Kapitel folgen werden. Ich rechen mit einem Kapitel und einem Epilog.  
Es ist also bald vorbei ;)  
liebe Grüße

Safia


	30. Approach

„Ronon." Night löste sich ganz von ihrer Mutter und kam ohne weiteres zögern auf ihren Beschützer zu. „Ronon", ihre Stimme war sehr leise, dennoch verstand er jedes Wort von ihr. Night Flower konnte tatsächlich sprechen. Als sie bei ihm ankam, sah er Nightsky in ihren Augen und hob deshalb eine Hand, ehe er diese an ihre Schulter legte. „Du hast dich erholt." Er hatte etwas anderes sagen wollen, aber gerade kam ihm nur das aus dem Mund. „Du kannst sprechen."  
Night Flower musste lächeln und nahm sich nun von Ronon das, was sie eigentlich von ihrer Mutter gewollt hatte. Schweigend trat sie dichter auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Ronon ließ zu, das sie ihm so nahe kam und er versuchte sich Vorzustellen, dass sie das einfach öfters machen würde und zugegeben… Wenn er sich nur auf das Gefühl einließ, war es gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sein Blick glitt zu Caress und Storm. Beide ihm Fremde Wraiths. „Ihr seid ihre Eltern?" fragte er daher direkt und wollte Night von sich lösen, aber sie ließ nicht locker. Nightsky hatte das definitiv von ihr. Nun… Er würde es von ihr haben, Irgendwann.  
„Du bist Ronon Dex. Ihr Retter." Storm drehte sich ganz in seine Richtung und musterte ihn entsprechend. Ronon blieb vollkommen gelassen. Von Wraiths ließ er sich ohne hin nicht beeindrucken. Storm sah aus wie Night. Nur Älter und wesentlich Wraithyer. „Ich habe sie gefunden", sagte Ronon lediglich und sah von Storm wieder runter zu Night Flower. „Du warst weg", ihre Stimme klang so… Anders. Es war nicht ganz die Stimme eines Wraiths. Es klang wie ein Flüstern, aber es war gut Hörbar. Alles in ihm erzitterte. „Ich hatte Dinge zu klären. Wichtige Dinge." Ronon legte beide Hände auf ihre Oberarme und versuchte es wieder sie von sich zu drücken. „Du verstehst alles? Hast du immer alles verstanden?"  
Night Flower ging einen Schritt zurück, aber sah Ronon genau an während er sprach. „Ich kann verstehen", sagte sie schließlich und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Im ersten Moment war Ronon versucht sie weg zu stoßen aber dann… Dann sah er Force vor seinem Mentalen Auge und konnte sich kaum rühren. Es war es ihm Schuldig. „Es geht dir gut?" fragte Ronon weiter nach. „Ist dir jemand zu Nahe gekommen? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Night angestrengt und griff nach ihrer Kehle. „Überanstrenge sie nicht!", ermahnte Alabaster ihn sofort und kam auf sie zu. „Ich werde sie noch öfters heilen müssen."  
Night sah Alabaster an und sah dann wieder zu ihrer Mutter und ihren Vater, ehe sie zurück zu Ronon schaute. Er hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und nickte daher. „Du hast deine Familie gefunden. Du kannst nach Hause gehen."  
„Ja", sie löste sich ganz von ihm und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Mutter und Vater. Die Felswand war Geschichte und sie würde diesen Ort nie wieder sehen müssen. Wie ein kleines Mädchen fühlte sie sich, während sie die Hände ihre Mutter ergriff um ihr wieder nahe sein zu können. „Wir werden bald aufbrechen", sagte Storm und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ronon. „Ich werde dir auf Ewig in Schuld stehen Ronon Dex."  
„Und auch ich stehe in deiner Schuld." Caress kam näher und neigte seinen Kopf. „Du hast meine Tochter gefunden, als wir es nicht konnten."  
„Hauptsache ist das sie lebt und sie erholt sich gut." Ronon zögerte noch einen Moment. „Ich lasse euch alleine."  
„Nein!" Night Flower kam sofort näher und griff nach seinem Arm. „Nein."  
„Du solltest Zeit mit deinen Eltern verbringen und ich muss mich ausruhen. Es ist okay."  
„Nein." Night Flower schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah zu den anderen im Raum.  
Caress war es, der sich seiner Königin nährte und leicht seinen Kopf neigte. „Vielleicht sollten wir unserer Tochter die Möglichkeit bieten sich zu erholen und warten solange, bis sie bereit ist."  
Storm holte tief Luft und betrachtete ihr Kind, ehe sie sich geschlagen gab. „Wir haben ohne hin einiges zu bereden. Schwester."  
Alabaster merkte auf und deutete der Königin an ihr und Bonewhite zu folgen. Ihr Blick blieb aber noch an Ronon hängen, ehe sie ging. Im Flur trat Storm nun neben ihr her. „Ich will nun alles über Ronon Dex wissen", fing Storm an.

„Du musst Erschöpft sein." Ronon legte seine Hand an ihre Schulter und führte sie Richtung Bett. „Wann hast du zu Letzt geschlafen?" er konnte ihr sehr wohl ansehen, dass sie unruhig war. Faith hatte ihm erzählt, das Night Flower sich weigerte einzuschlafen. Sie könnten sie zwar zwingen, aber das würde für sie Kontraproduktiv sein. Wie viele Tage hatte sie nun nicht geschlafen? Fünf? Selbst für einen Wraiths war das zu lange und vor allem für jemanden geschwächten so wie sie. „Hm", Night Flower wollte zwar etwas sagen, aber… Ihr Hals tat sehr weh. Sie wollte nun wirklich nur versuchen zu sprechen, wenn es wirklich sein musste. Zu Kommunizieren war etwas unheimlich Besonderes. Ronon hatte sie bisher zwar auch so verstanden aber… Es war so wesentlich besser. Außerdem war er so plötzlich nicht mehr so Kalt zu ihr. Plötzlich fühlte er sich noch wärme an als zuvor. „Es ist lange her richtig?" fragte er und stoppte vor dem Bett. „Möchtest du dich umziehen?" er selbst würde sich umziehen. Deshalb trat er nun alleine zu seinem Schrank und war schon gar nicht überrascht als er darin auch Night Flowers Sachen fand. Es waren lange Kleider. Lange schöne bestickte Kleider. Wie eines, Welches sie gerade auch trug. Tief Luftholend suchte er sich ein Shirt und eine bequemere Hose heraus. „Hast du nur bestickte Kleider hier?" fragte er Night Flower und drehte sich nun zu ihr um. Sie stand immer noch vor dem Bett und musterte ihn genau. Sie wirkte hier so fehl am Platz. „Ich gebe dir etwas von mir. Wenn das für dich okay ist." Er nahm einen kleinen Kleiderhaufen und trat damit zurück zu ihr. „Zieh das im Bad an und wenn du soweit bist komm wieder hier rein."  
Wo war er gewesen? Was war passiert? Etwas war passiert. Night Flower fühlte das, aber sie griff sich den Kleiderhaufen und begab sich damit ins Bad. Wie es war Kleider zu tragen hatte sie erst gelernt, als sie nach Atlantis gekommen war. Und hier wurde sie mit wunderschönen Kleidern überschüttet. Das was Ronon ihr gab, war alles andere als Schön, aber es waren leichte Stoffe. Sie zog ihr Kleid aus und sah so wieder ihre ganzen Narben im Spiegel vor sich. Ihre Brust war vernarbt. Lange Striemen zogen sich über ihren Bauch und Beine. Sie war gezeichnet. Night Flower verlor sich in ihrem Spiegelbild und war trotz allem fasziniert. Sie hatte sich das erste Mal vor sich selbst erschrocken. Nun war sie es gewohnt. Ihre glitzernden Nägel stachen empor weshalb sie nun auf diese runter blickte und dann anfing die ihr viel zu große Hose anzuziehen. Anschließend zog sie sich das T-Shirt über und kam zurück in den Raum. Ronon saß auf seinem Bett und war ebenso umgezogen. Als er sie sah erhob er sich sofort. „Ich sag denen dass du auch… normale Sachen brauchst. Wie willst du mit Funklelsteine anständig schlafen können?"  
Night Flower musterte Ronon lange und schweigend, ehe sie sich nun auf das Bett setzte und ihren Gedanken nach hing. „Ist hier wirklich nichts geschehen?" Sie sah zu ihm rauf und war verwundert als er sich neben ihr hinsetzte. „Du wirkst wie ausgewechselt. Es ist gut. Ich denke. Für dich ist das gut."  
„Hm…" Night Flower griff nach seinem Unterarm und suchte so seinen Augenkontakt. Ronon wich ihrem Blick aus. Anstelle dessen sah auf ihre Hand. „Ich weiß, dass diese ganze Situation nicht einfach für dich ist. Aber deine Eltern sind hier. Sie können dich mitnehmen."  
„Ja." Er sah sie flüchtig an als er ihr flüstern hörte. „Zuhause."  
„Ich glaube du brauchst das."  
Was brauchte sie? Die letzten Tage haben Ember, Ayesha, Faith und Amy versucht sie abzulenken und es hatte auch funktioniert. Aber… Sie hatte nicht schlafen können. Sie hatte keine Ruhe finden können. Wie auch? Er war nicht da gewesen. „Was hast du mit deinen Nägeln gemacht?" als Ronon nach ihrer Hand griff und diese genauer ansah, musste sie leicht lächeln. „A-Ai-Ay", sie musste husten da ihr es schwer fiel den Klang von Ayesha Namen nach zu armen, „Asha",  
„Ayesha?"  
Night Flower nickte leicht und besah sich nun ihre Nägel wieder. „Asha…"  
„Sie hat das gemacht? Gefällt es dir?"  
„Hm…" Night nickte und bemerkte nun, das Ronon ihre Hand bisher noch nicht los gelassen hatte. „Vielleicht…" Ronon sah ihren Blick und löste seine Hand von ihrer. „Du solltest dich jetzt hinlegen. Ich warte bis du eingeschlafen bist."  
„Hm…" Night sah Ronon noch einmal an, ehe sie sich in das Bett legte und auf seinen Rücken sah. Er rührte sie nicht. Nicht ein bisschen. Er war hier. Er war endlich hier.

Ronon sah hinter sich, als er glaubte ihre ruhigen Atemzüge zu hören. Sie schlief nun endlich und vermutlich würde sie so schnell nicht aufwachen. War es das? Eine Mögliche Zukunft für ihn? Sie war eine Wraiths durch und durch. Und trotzdem war sie nicht wie diese Dinger. Sie war anders. Langsam legte er sich nun auch zurück, mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schloss seine Augen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich sein ganzes Lebens verändert. Alles stand Kopf. Bevor ihn die Müdigkeit einholte, drehte er sich auf die Seite und musterte sie. Ihr schmales Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt. Ihr schwarzes langes Haar lag über ihren Schultern. Ihre Hand war leicht ausgestreckt. Sie würde sich nicht so bald nähren können, selbst wenn würde das etwas ändern? Force. Nightsky. Und es war sogar ein drittes unterwegs. Ein drittes Kind mit ihr. Zögerlich hob er seine Hand und legte diese auf ihre. Wenn er sich darauf einlassen würde, würde das so vieles ändern. So verdammt vieles. Alles. Wie würde es weiter gehen? Was würde als nächste passieren? Wie würde Night darauf reagieren, wenn sie beide zusammen… Wie könnte sie einen Mann jemals wieder an sich ranlassen? Force hatte gemeint, dass seine Mutter für ihn einiges aufgeben würde nur um in seiner Nähe sein zu können. Sie würde in Sateda leben während er die Stadt aufbaute und sie würde in diesem Heim ihn und Nightsky, auf die Welt bringen. Nach allem was sie hatte durchleben müssen, entschied sie sich für ein Leben an seiner Seite. Nein… In Force Zeitlinie hatte sie sich dazu entschieden aber er hatte nicht mit ihr zusammen gelebt. Er hatte sie gemieden wegen einer Lüge die zwischen ihnen aufgebaut worden war. Night Flower hatte die Möglichkeit mit ihren Eltern gehen zu können. Ob sie nun jemals eine Königin werden könnte, sei dahingestellt aber… Sie hätte ein Zuhause unter ihres gleichen. Ronon wollte gerade seine Augen schließen, als sie ihre öffnete und ihn direkt ansah. Night überlegte nicht lange und rutschte dicht zu ihm vor, bis seine Brust wie die Felsenwand vor ihr ragte. Er stoß sie nicht von sich, weshalb Night wieder ihre Augen schloss.

„Also wird Night bei Ronon bleiben?"  
„Er sagte zumindest, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wird. Ich verstehe zwar nicht warum aber…" Ember schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und setzte sich zu Ayesha auf das Bett. „Aber wie auch immer. Noch bleiben sie hier."  
„Und ihre Mutter?"  
„Sie wird morgen wieder aufbrechen. Sie hat nun eine ganze Woche hier mit ihr verbracht, aber sie hat Pflichten. Sie wird gehen."  
„Wow." Ayesha legte sich zurück und blickte an die Decke. „Also Guide und Jennifer sind immer noch auf Flitterwochen. Ronon lässt Night Flower nicht aus den Augen und…"  
„Und?" fragte Ember und sah zu ihr runter.  
„Und irgendwie ist das doch verrückt?"  
„Die Dinge haben sich rasant geändert. Aber noch ist es nur unser Hive, das so denkt. Viele halten nichts davon."  
„Für euch vergeht ja ohne hin die Zeit wesentlich langsamer. Also alles mit der Zeit."  
„Meine Brüder werden bald ihren Vorteil in all dem sehen." Ember beugte sich über Ayesha und musterte sie. „Es würde keine unnötigen Rivalitäten geben. Jeder könnte jemanden finden, mit dem man diese Lust stillen kann…"  
Ayesha musste lächeln und seufzte leicht als Ember ihren Hals liebkoste und mit seiner Hand über ihren Körper wanderte. Wraiths waren Aggressiver und Sexuell wesentlich Aktiver als Menschen. Sie konnten wirklich immer und zum Glück ging es Ayesha Aktuell nicht anders. Egal wie sie was forderte, er gab es ihr genauso. „Schnell und hart", bat sie ihn und öffnete ihre Augen als er sie fest küsste. „Schnell und hart", bestätigte er Ember sie zwischen den heißen Küssen und schob ihr Nachthemd höher, ehe er seine Hose nur öffnete, damit das nötigste Frei lag und er dann ohne zögern tief in sie eindrang. Ayesha hatte kaum Luft holen können, da biss sie ihm direkt in die Lippen als er so in sie eindrang. Ember löste den Kuss und ignorierte den süßen Schmerz an seiner Lippe, damit er sich besser am Bett abstützen konnte. Hart und schnell drang er in sie ein und brachte Ayesha laut zum stöhnen. Diese Geräusche von ihr erregten Ember umso mehr. Sie schwitze und war vollkommen in diesen Gefühlen verloren und er wollte es kosten… Ember veränderte seine Position etwas, so dass er vor ihr kniete und ihre Hüfte greifen konnte. Sie wand sich unter ihm. Kniff seine Handgelenke und drückte ihren Kopf in den Kissen. Voller Lust zerging sie hier vor ihm und als ihr Orgasmus sich wie ein zusammenziehendes Beben ausbreitete und ihn umklammerte, entließ er seinen Samen in sie. Er war noch lange nicht zu Ende. Trotzdem machte er eine Pause damit sie Luft holen konnte. „Du hältst immer was du sagst richtig?" fragte Ayesha amüsiert und holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie sich hinsetzte und ihn musterte. Er war gekommen. Sie spürte seinen Namen bereits ihren Körper verlassen und trotzdem war er angeschwollen. „Würde es dir helfen wenn ich dich in den Mund nehmen?"  
„Ayesha…" Ember musste schlucken und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht heute. Nicht so." Er hatte absolut nichts dagegen, aber er wollte ihren Körper lieben…E r wollte sehen wie ihre Brüste wackeln würde und er wollte seine Brust an ihre weiche drücken. Sein Glied würde er in sie lassen und sich dabei an ihr reiben. So das sie immer und immer wieder käme. „Woran denkst du?" Ayesha sah seinen Blick auf ihre Brust und er schien vollkommen neben sich zu stehen. Plötzlich knurrte der Wraiths erregt und zog Ayesha näher zu sich, damit er sich küssen konnte. Ayesha gefiel das ganze. Deshalb setzte sie sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß und griff nach seinem Glied. Anschließend führte sie diesen in sich ein und keuchte dabei zufrieden. „Weist du", sagte sie leise, nahe seiner Lippen. Ich liebe es so auf deinem Schoß zu sitzen. Du bist so… Groß… Und deine Hoden drücken mir an den Po. Du ahnst gar nicht wie mich das erregt."  
Ember knurrte wieder und küsste sie nochmals. „Ich werde dir immer dienen. So wie du es willst."  
Ayesha legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. „Ich liebe dich Ember. Ich weiß ich sage es dir immer. Aber… Ich liebe dich wirklich."  
„Bleibst du dann hier?" fragte Ember und musste sich zusammenreißen als Ayesha anfing ihre Hüften zu bewegen. Tief Luftholend fuhr er mit seinen Händen bis zu ihren Hüften und küsste ihre Wange. „Bleibst du bei mir?"  
Ayesha legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und beugte sich leicht nach hinten, damit sie besser in ihn eindringen konnte und er so ihre Brüste küssen und lieben konnte. „Ja", keuchte sie und bewegte ihre Hüften langsam weiter auf seinen. „Ich liebe dich Ember. Ich bleibe bei dir. Nur bei dir."  
Ember versank zwischen ihren Brüsten und schloss seine Augen vor lauter Lust. Es würde nicht die letzte Runde für die kommenden Stunden sein. Er musste seinen Dienst wesentlich später erst beginnen. Also hatte er genug Zeit…

Jennifer zog Gold frische Kleider an, während Guide ihr Transportschiff steuerte und Silver im Arm trug. Sie hatte zwar genug auf dem Hive zu tun, aber zugegeben, es tat gut so viel Zeit nur mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Nach der Sache mit Puzzle war Guide fast durchgedreht. Zwar nicht äußerlich, aber innerlich und er hatte sich ihrer alleinigen Zuneigung sicher sein wollen. Und er konnte sich sicher sein, dass es so war. Was Jennifer weit aus mehr Kopf zerbrechen bereitete war Rodney. Sie wusste das Guide ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit umbringen würde und sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Jennifer hatte bisher Todesangst gehabt aber das… Das hatte alles übertroffen. Einfach alles. Damals als er in ihrem Zimmer gestanden war und mit der Waffe auf Guide gezielt hatte… Wie er Mehrfach abfeuerte und sie genauso schwer verletzte wie ihn. Und dann der Schuss in den Kopf. Das war alles zu viel für sie gewesen. Gold und Silver wären vielleicht jetzt nicht hier. Wie könnte sie ihm das verzeihen? Bei allem was er durchgemacht hat… Wieso ist er soweit gegangen? Ob sie ihm gegenüber treten konnte wusste Jennifer nicht. Im Moment war sie einfach froh darüber zu sein das sie hier irgendwo im All war. Weit weg von allem was sie kannte. „Wohin fliegen wir nun?" sie hob Gold auf ihren Arm und kam an seine Seite gelaufen. „Noch ein Ort den du mir zeigen möchtest?"  
„Eher einen Ausblick." Guide sah zu ihr rauf als Gold anfing wie Wild zu Strampeln und auch zu ihrem Vater wollte. Deshalb stellte er auf Autopilot und nahm Jennifer nun auf Gold ab. Beide Kinder wuchsen sehr gut und sie würden unglaublich schön werden. „Ich hielt es erst für eine schlechte Idee", gab Jennifer zu und setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihn. „Aber inzwischen bin ich froh dass du mit uns gegangen bist. Es tut gut Zeit nur mit dir und den Kindern zu haben." Es gab niemand der alle paar Minuten etwas von ihnen wollte. Niemand der sich störte und vor allem hatten sie keine Probleme oder Sorgen. „Ich habe nicht vor, diese Reise all zu bald zu beenden", sagte Guide und lehnte sich zurück, damit die Zwillinge mit seinem Bart spielen konnten. „Es eilt nicht früh zurückzugehen."  
„Sie würden sich doch melden, wenn sie Probleme bekommen oder?"  
„Sicher." Guide hob sein Gesicht von den Kindern weg, da sie nun wesentlich fester an seinem Bart zogen. Stattdessen nahmen sie nun mit seinen Haaren vorlieb. Jennifer brachte das zum lächeln. Sie bereute ihre Entscheidung kein bisschen. Damals war sie zwar in einer vollkommen anderen Situation aber sie hatte Guide in den letzten Sechs Jahren wirklich lieben gelernt. „Guide?"  
„Hm?" der alte Wraiths blickte Jennifer an und war froh zu sehen, dass sie sich so wohl fühlte. „Ich liebe unser Leben."  
„Bis zum Tod werden wir kein anderes führen", sagte Guide und ließ die Zwillinge nach einem Moment runter. Sitzend blickten diese zu ihrem Vater hoch und sahen zu wie er aufstand und auf Jennifer zuging. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und half ihr so auf die Beine. „Und ich liebe dich", sagte sie, während sie ihre Arme um seine Hüften legte. Guide lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und schloss seine Augen. Dass er nach Snow wieder jemanden lieben könnte, hatte er nie gedacht. Jemanden wirklich lieben zu können, geschah nicht oft. „Ah!" Silver quietschte mit einem mal auf, weshalb ihre Eltern sofort zu ihr runter sahen. „Ich glaube sie sind Eifersüchtig weil du mich im Arm hast", lachte Jennifer und sah Guide wieder an, damit sie ihm einen Kuss geben konnte. Genau da quietschte das Baby wieder auf und auch Gold stimmte sich mit ein. Lachend küsste Jennifer Guide weiter und spürte seine Hände über ihren Hinter fahren. Sein Kuss wurde fester und erst nach einem Moment ließ er sie los. Einmal noch küsste er sie begierig und wollte sie am liebsten gleich wieder nehmen, aber er wollte damit warten. „Sobald die Kinder schlafen…", fing Jennifer tief Luftholend an und lächelte. „Habe ich kein Problem damit weiter zu machen. Jetzt wollen sie dich wieder ganz für sich alleine."  
Seine Mädchen hingen eben sehr an ihm aber Guide wunderte das nicht. Alabaster war schon immer, sehr zum bedauern ihrer Mutter, nur bei ihm gewesen. Dragonfly genauso. Guide liebte die Zeit die er mit seinem Nachwuchs verbringen konnte. /Warum weint ihr?/ fragte Guide die beiden und zog beide auf seine Arme, damit sie sich beruhigten. /Ich habt mich nun ganz für euch alleine./ Zufrieden legten sich beide an seine Brust und beruhigten sich langsam.  
Jennifer musste lächeln. Irgendwie war das ziemlich süß, aber sie wusste was Guide vorhatte. Er würde die Kinder zum schlafen bringen damit er genug Zeit für sie hatte… Darum begab sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich dort aus, ehe sie ins kleine Bad schritt um sich zu waschen. Auf dem Planeten hatten sie beide fast nichts zu tun gehabt. Wenn Guide Jagen war, reichte das essen meiste für ein paar Tage und in der ganzen Zeit hatten sie… Sehr oft Sex gehabt. Er war sehr gut im Bett und er erfüllte ihr jeden Wunsch. Und sie seine. Schließlich waren sie in dieser Beziehung Gleichberechtigt. Lächelnd legte sie sich ein Handtuch um und begab sich zum Fenster damit sie hinaus sehen konnte. Sie persönlich mochte ihr neues Leben. Mit Alabaster kam sie immer besser klar und auch mit Darling verstand sie sich gut. Der Kleine spielte oft mit den Zwillingen und beschäftigte beide so. Und mit allen anderen lief es auch gut. Guide kümmerte sich aber auch darum, dass es gut lief. Jennifer wusste dass es Wraiths und Menschen gab, die diese Sache nicht gut hießen. Wie lange sie am Ende dort stand wusste sie nicht. Als die Türen zum Zimmer auf ginge drehte Jennifer sich auch nicht um und wartete darauf das er näher kam. Die Kinder lagen wohl im Zimmer nebenan. Würden sie wach werden, wäre Guide der erste der es wüsste.  
Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre nackten Schultern und sie hörte ihn nahe ihres Ohrs tief Luft holen. Er besah sie sich gern. Jennifer hatte damit kein Problem und zugegeben… Es fühlte sich auch gut an. Sie würde kein normales Leben an seiner Seite führen. Er würde sie nicht einfach Alt werden und sterben lassen, so wie sie es eigentlich gerne haben würde. Sie würde wahrscheinlich sehr Alt werden und dabei keinen Tag Älter aussehen. Wenn ihr nächsten Hundertjahren so aussehen würde wie Aktuell, würde sie sich noch nicht einmal groß beschweren. Gold und Silver waren da. Die beiden würden viel Zeit brauchen um zu wachsen und Jennifer wollte bei ihnen sein können. Sie sah wie sehr Alabaster ihre Mutter vermisste. Sie selbst hatte ihre Mutter sehr vermisst. Und dazu Guide… Wie sollte sie ihm das antun? „Guide?" flüsterte Jennifer und hörte wie seinen Ledermantel ablegte. „Zieh dir die Hose runter." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blieb ernst. „Heute will ich dich verwöhnen."  
„Du musst mich nicht…" fing er an, aber als er ihren Blick sah gab er nach und öffnete langsam seine Hose. Jennifer kam näher und ließ ihren Handtuch zu Boden gleiten, ehe sie sich vor ihm hinkniete und sein Glied fest ergriff. Sie machte das relativ oft. Guide wusste das es ihr spaß machte und er würde sich auf keinen Fall beschweren, aber… Sie müsste es nicht tun. So oder so erfüllte sie ihn. Ihre Zunge spielte um ihn und er drohte da schon zu kommen. Dann nahm sie ihn in den Mund. Die Erregung vernebelte seinen gesamten Verstand und er konnte nicht aufhören sie dabei zu beobachten und als sie einfach aufhörte, wollte er fast protestieren. Aber nur fast. Sie erhob sich und drückte ihn Richtung Bett. „Als wir in der Höhle waren habe ich dich oft so geliebt…" sagte Jennifer zu Guide und als er im Bett lag, stieg sie auf ihn und nahm ihn langsam in sich auf. „Weil der Boden mir doch zu Hart war."  
„Ich hatte… Kein Problem damit." Guide wusste das er unheimlich Alt war, im Vergleich zu ihr. Es gab so viele Junge Wraiths die Jennifer wesentlich besser befriedigen könnten aber sie… Sie wollte wirklich ihn. Nur ihn. Jennifer bewegte sich geübt über ihn und trieb ihn so fast um den Verstand. Er musste beide Hände auf ihre Taille legen und blickte wie hypnotisiert auf ihre wackelnden Brüste, während sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt nährten. Mehr und mehr… Ein Schweißfilm lag auf ihrem Körper und schimmerte im schwachen Licht. Ihr flacher Bauch und ihre gesunden Hüften bewegten sich anmutig auf ihm und als sie plötzlich immer schneller und drängender wurde, wusste er dass sie gerade dabei war zu kommen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und fuhr diese rauf bis zu ihrer Brust. Wie oft hatten sie sich in der Höhle geliebt… Er konnte es kaum zählen.

„Warte." Night Flower hielt inne als sie Ronons Stimme hörte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie stand vor einem Spiegel und war dabei sich ihr Haar zu Bürsten. Ihr gefiel das. Sie mochte es sich die Haare zukämen, sich im Spiegel anzusehen und neue Kleider zutragen. Es waren Dinge die ihr all die Jahre Verwehrt haben. Sie konnte im Spiegel sehen wer sie war und das sie kein ‚Ding' war. Sie war jemand. Sie hatte einen Namen erhalten und eine Identität. Sie hatte eine Mutter. Einen Vater. Und… „Ronon", sagte sie leise und sah wie er ihr die Bürste aus der Hand nahm. „Dreh dich um, ich helfe dir." Night drehte sofort um und genoss es zu spüren wie er ihr Haar bürstete. Es war sehr lang und dank der vielen pflege hier, strahlte es so schön wie nie zuvor. „Du hast dich gut erholt", fand er und als er fertig war, legte er beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte ebenso in den Spiegel. Sie war groß, aber kleiner als er. „Du hast ein neues Kleid an. Wieder ein Geschenk?" sie wurde regelrecht überhäuft mit Geschenken. Ronon wusste aber auch, das Night diese zarte Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. „Ja. V-Vater gab es mir", sagte sie mühsam und legte ihre Hand an den weichen dunkelgrünen Stoff. Das Kleid lag eng an ihrem Körper und ging bis zum Boden. Auf einem Tisch lag Armschmuck den sie gewiss noch tragen wollte. „Das Kleid steht dir sehr gut." Es hatte lange enge Ärmel, war Schulterfrei. Ein Ausschnitt war nicht zu sehen. Das Kleid bedeckte ihre Narben die Ronon schon fast alle kannte. Trotz allem… Sie wirkte so verloren. „Danke Ronon."  
„Und hast du dich entschieden?" fragte er vorsichtig und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Oberarme. „Ich bleibe bei dir", sagte Night Flower wie selbstverständlich und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Sie hob vorsichtig ihre Hand und legte diese an seine Wange. Seit er zurück war, behandelte er sie mit unheimlicher Führsorge und es war genau das von ihm, was ihr am meisten auf die Beine half. Er hatte sie da raus geholt. Seine Haut war so warm und sie musste lächeln als er ihren Blick erwiderte. „Wir sollten essen gehen", sagte Ronon und griff sich ihre Hand. „Wir verlassen das Zimmer und gehen zur Vorratskammer. In Ordnung?" er bemühte sich jeden Tag sie aus diesem Zimmer zu kriegen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie das aber abgelehnt. Nun zögerte sie.  
„Du isst mit mir?" fragte sie leise nach und griff seine Hand fester. „Du bleibst?"  
„Ich lasse dich nicht aus den Augen. Versprochen." Er wartete einen Moment und führte sie dann mit sich auf die Fluren. Er sah sofort wie Night Flower verunsichert hin und her sah. Deshalb löste er sich von ihr, damit er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legen konnte. „Komm. Hier wird dir keiner zu Nahe kommen."  
„Es ist anders…"  
„Anders als die Welt die du kanntest?"  
„Ja." Night Flower holte tief Luft und stoppte plötzlich mitten im Gang, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich will zurück."  
Ronon sah von ihr den Gang entlang und wartete einen Moment. „Ich bringe dich zurück wenn du es möchtest. Aber die Vorratskammer ist gleich nach diesem Gang. DU kannst das schaffen."  
Night Flower trat von ihm weg und sah sich wieder im Gang um. „Wo ist mein Zimmer?" fragte sie leise und verunsichert. „Ich finde den Weg nicht zurück. Bitte. Bitte bring mich zurück."  
„Schon gut." Die Heilung durch welcher Night Flower durch musste, würde noch sehr lange andauern… Aber er wollte sie auf keinen Fall bedrängen. Darum griff er nach ihren Händen und deutete auf den Weg hinter ihr. „Hier lang. Ich erkläre dir genau wie du zurück kannst." Er drehte sie nun und ging vorsichtig Meter für Meter weiter. „50 Schritte bis hier. Dann ist es die rechte Türe. Okay?"  
„50 Schritte. Rechts. Ja." Night Flower holte tief Luft und betrat das Zimmer schnell wieder. Nun wesentlich entspannter begab sie sich zum Bett und setzte sich dort hin.  
„Ich hole etwas zu Essen. Ich bin gleich zurück." Er verließ das Zimmer und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Einfach waren die letzten Tage nicht. Für niemanden aber er war sich zumindest darin sicher, das Night Flower keine schlechte Person war. Sie wollte Leben und war dabei sich aufzurappeln. Sie brauchte einfach entsprechend Zeit.  
Stunden später beobachtete Ronon wie die junge Wraiths auf dem großen Bett lag und am dösen war. Er selbst war nicht müde. Zumindest noch nicht. „Es war oft sehr Kalt. Es war immer so Kalt", sagte Night Flower plötzlich. Im Winter machten sie manchmal ein Feuer, damit sie nicht froren während sie… Ich hatte manchmal Glück und sie ließen das Feuer brennen. Aber manche haben mir auch das genommen." Sie fror alleine bei dem Gedanken und behielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Es war fast so als wäre sie wieder an dieser Felswand. Sie konnte hören wie Ronon sich bewegte, aber sie zitterte nur wieder beim ausatmen. „Es waren viele, so viele kalte Winter. Der Schnee war so furchtbar. Die Stürme Schrecklicher. Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte immer Angst und habe immer gefroren."  
Ronon konnte sehen wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und kam deshalb näher an das Bett gelaufen. Sie fror.  
Night Flower schlang ihre Arme um sich und hing immer noch mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit. „Manche waren zärtlich", erzählte sie. „Sie brachten mir essen und waren nicht grob."  
„Aber sie haben dich angefasst", sagte Ronon- „So oder so…"  
„Aber es war erträglich", sagte Night. „Es hat nicht Weh getan und das war alles was ich hoffen konnte."  
„Du… Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen." Schweigend legte er sich nun ebenso ins Bett und rückte so dicht an sie, dass er sie von hinten in den Arm nehmen konnte. „Ich habe dich früher finden müssen", sagte Ronon- „Ich hätte dich früher finden können! Aber…"  
„Du bist gekommen." Night Flower entspannte sich in seiner Wärme und holte tief Luft. „manchmal", fing sie weiter an. „Träumte ich von diesen Schiffen. Dem Hive meiner Mutter. Aber es machte keinen Sinn. Ich verstand nicht… Wie konnte es so etwas geben?" Ronon war innerlich dabei komplett auszurasten. Er erinnerte sich ganz genau wie Night Flower an dieser Wand angekettet war und wie sie bereitwillig ihre Beine gespreizt hatte. „Im Winter war ich froh darüber dass sie kamen. Sie kamen jeden Tag aber im Winter… Da war ich froh drum. Das waren die Momente in denen ich nicht mehr gefroren habe." Er würde dieses Dorf, diese Männer, jeden einzelnen massakrieren. Was sie ihr angetan haben übertraf alles Menschliche. Als Night sich in seinen Arm wand und ihn nun direkt ansah, rührte er sich nicht. „Mir ist jetzt auch sehr Kalt."  
Ihr war Kalt? Ronon konnte nicht verstehen warum. Hier zu Zweit im Bett war es unheimlich warm. Aber vielleicht sprach sie von einer anderen Art von Kälte. „Nur um nicht mehr zu frieren, musst du nicht mit jemandem schlafen", sagte er und zog lediglich die Decker höher und legte diese um sie. „Du warst an keiner Wand mehr frieren. Das lassen die Wraiths und auch ich nicht zu."  
„Warum hilfst du mir?" Night Flower suchte etwas in seinem Blick. „Ich weiß dass du uns hasst. Warum? Warum hilfst du mir dann?"  
„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Sie ist wirklich unheimlich lang."  
„Dann erzähl sie mir." Night Flower rückte noch weiter vor und hob ihre Hand, ehe sie diese wieder an seine Wange legte. Seine Bartstoppeln kitzelten etwas. Aber seine Haut war schön warm… Ronon war nur kurz zusammengezuckt, aber nicht weil sie eine Wraiths war, sondern weil ihre Berührung sich wie Strom anfühlte. Er ließ sie gewähren. In den ersten Tagen hatte er sich dazu gezwungen mit ihr in einem Bett zu schlafen aber… Inzwischen war das alles andere als unangenehm. Es tat nicht nur ihr gut. Sondern auch ihm. „Ich bin in einer Welt aufgewachsen, die sehr Fortschrittlich war. Die Wraiths waren schon sehr lange nicht mehr gekommen um sich an uns zu nähren. So konnten wir wachsen. Aber eines Tages kamen sie mit aller Macht zurück. Ihre Streitkräfte zerstörten die gesamte Stadt, den ganzen Fortschritt und alles Leben. Wir haben Tagelang gekämpft aber… Wir haben verloren. Alle die ich kannte und lieben gelernt habe sind gestorben." Er wartete und schloss seine Augen, weil ihre Finger über sein Gesicht streiften. „Sie nahmen mich gefangen und experimentierten an mir. Sie machten mich zu einem Promeus. Weist du was das ist?"  
„Nein", sagte Night Flower und berührte seine Stirn und Wangenknochen.  
„Das sind Menschen die vor Wraiths flüchten, bis diese sie finden. Es ist wie ein Sport. Eine Tier jagt. Ich habe von allen am längsten durchgehalten. Immer auf der Flucht. Ohne zuhause."  
„Ohne Zuhause", wiederholte sie leise. So wie sie keines hatte. So lange Zeit. „Jeden Menschen den ich traf bestraften sie. Jedes Dorf vernichteten sie. Ich war Jahre lang, alleine."  
„Alleine."  
„Und ich war so wütend auf die Wraiths. Sie töten Menschen sie vernichten alles was ihnen zur Bedrohung werden könnte… Ich traf meine Freunde von Atlantis. Ich schloss mich ihnen an um diese Welten sicherer zu machen. Ich wollte jeden Wraiths dieser Welt töten. Absolut jeden. Mir war es egal ob sie Kinder oder Frauen oder Baby waren. Es waren Wraiths und damit Monster. Fertig." Ronon öffnete seine Augen und musterte Night Flower. Sie war Wunderschön. Sie hatte nicht diesen typischen Grün oder Blau Ton. Es war ein Misch aus einer normalen Hautfarbe und der von weißen Muscheln. Porzellan. Ihre Augen waren unheimlich Groß und ihren Lippen weich und einladen. Er hob seine Hand und legte diese an ihre Wange. „Und dann sah ich die Veränderungen die kamen. Ich lernte Manchen wirklich zu trauen. Enge Verbündete und alles war durcheinander. Und dann kamst du." Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihren Wangenknochen. „Du bist da gelegen und ich wusste, dass ich dich retten muss." Sie war praktisch nackt da gelegen. Nackt damit man sie jeder Zeit besteigen konnte. „Du bist durch eine ebenso schlimmen Hölle gegangen wie ich."  
„Du hast mich gefunden." Night Flower schlang ihren Arm um seinen Hals und kam Ronon so nahe wie noch nie. Jetzt wurde ihr auch wärmer. „Würdest du mir glauben, dass wenn ich dir erzähle, das ich weiß was in der Zukunft liegen wird?" fragte Ronon in ihr Haar und legte seinen Arm fest um ihre Taille. „Die Zukunft? Was bedeutet das?"  
„Es bedeutet was Morgen ist. Wir sind jetzt im Heute. Im Bett. Morgen wissen wir es nicht."  
„Und du weist es?"  
„Vielleicht." Ronon wagte er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken zu fahren und diese dann an ihre Hüfte zu legen. „Vielleicht werden wir beide Kinder haben. Wäre das nicht verrückt?"  
„Ja." Night Flower sog tief seinen Duft ein. Ja es wäre Verrückt nach allem was gewesen war. Und dennoch würde sie kein normales Leben führen können. Ihre Mutter war eine Königin. Night Flower verstand was das bedeutete. Sie verstand so einiges. Und gerade deshalb… Sie könnte nie so viele Männer befehligen. Geschweige den mit so vielen Männern schlafen. Es war nicht so dass ihr der Akt nicht gefiel. Sie mochte es. Es ließ sie gut und warm fühlen. Aber… Sie wollte gerade von niemanden so berührt werden außer vielleicht… Von Ronon. Er beschütze sie. Er passte auf. Er hätte es verdient. Langsam… Langsam döste Night Flower in seinen Armen ein und Ronon wollte sich nun ebenso seinem Schlaf hingeben.


	31. Epilog I Force

Wichtige Anmerkung: Ich werde mehrere Epiloge Hochladen. Der erste beginnt mit Force, kurz nachdem Rodney ihn, Starlight und Nightsky zurück in ihre Zeit geschickt hatte.

Danach werde ich ein Epilog zu RononxNightflower, GuidexJennifer und EmberxAyesha Hochladen.

Dieses Epilog werde ich allerdings erst morgen oder übermorgen Hochladen. Es ist noch nicht ganz Fertig.

Force spürte einen leichten Schmerz in der Brust, als sein Gerät ihn und seine beiden Gefährten zurück in die Zukunft katapultierte. In diesen wenigen Sekunden gingen ihm Millionen Dinge durch den Kopf. Er hatte seinen Vater nicht mehr antreffen können und er wusste, dass wenn alles schieflief, er sein Bruder… Sie beide sich einfach auflösen würde. Starlight hatte eine gute Chance überlebt zu haben. Ihre Eltern dürften an sich nicht irgendwie Involviert gewesen sein, also wäre sie ganz normal zur passenden Zeit gezeugt worden. Er hatte zugegeben Angst. Vor dem Sprung hatte er das Gefühl fast Ohnmächtig zu werden. Starlight hatte es ihm angesehen und beinahe hätte er nur sie zurück geschickt… Aber. Er musste dem ganzen Trauen. Er musste sich selbst und seinem Vater vertrauen. Force Herz raste als er einen festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte und seine Lungen sich mit Luft füllten. Er spürte wie sein Bruder sich fest an ihn klammerte und er gab für sich zu, dass sich das so gut noch nie angefühlt hatte. „Bruder", sagte Force leise und blickte zu ihm runter. „Mach deine Augen auf."

„Nein! Ich habe Angst!"

„Wir sind zu Hause", sagte Force und blickte neben sich. Als er Starlight erblickte verschwamm seine Sicht plötzlich und heftige Kopfschmerzen suchten ihn heim. Sofort ging er auf sein Knie und ließ seinen Bruder runter. „Force! Starlight kniete sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf sein Rücken, als auch sie Kopfschmerzen bekam und zusammenzuckte. „Etwas passiert!" sagte Force panisch und hörte dann auch seinen Bruder Quietschen. Wenn er selbst den Schmerz kaum aushielt, was war dann mit ihm? Plötzlich, so schnell wie das Stechen gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder weg. Tief Luftholend sah Force zu Starlight, ehe er seinen Bruder in den Arm nahm und tröstete. „Das hat weh getan!"

„Mir auch. Jetzt ist aber alles… Gut." Erinnerungen durchfluteten ihn. Erinnerungen an seine neue Kindheit. An eine schönere Kindheit. An seinen Vater… Vater… Er hatte… Er hatte wirklich… Dieses Gefühl welches ihn sonst bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater ergriff, verließ ihn und etwas Wärmeres nahm Platz. Natürlich hatte er Ronon immer respektiert aber seine Kindheit hatte er nicht vergessen können- Jetzt war aber alles anders. Jetzt war sein Vater da gewesen. Er war da gewesen! Wo war er jetzt?

„Oh…" Starlight rieb sich ihre Schläfe und stand langsam auf. „Ich will… Mum… Meine Mum lebt!" auch sie hatte neue Erinnerungen erhalten und war sich damit verdammt sicher. Ihre Mutter war da! Starlight setzte sich im nächsten Moment wieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es war passiert. Force hatte es tatsächlich geschafft und dafür würde sie ihn eines Tages sehr Belohnen. Sobald sie Königin eines Hives war, wäre er ihr Consort und Master of science Physical. Er hatte beide Positionen verdient und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er keine andere Königin wählen würde. Mit seiner Intelligenz, seinem Aussehen da würde jede ihn haben wollen. Als sie spürte wie er seine Arme um sie legte, tat sie es ebenso und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Er roch gut. Sie genoss seine Nähe. „Danke. Ich danke dir so sehr", flüsterte sie und blieb so am Boden sitzen während er vor ihr kniete und sie einfach festhielt. Sie hörte Nightsky neben ihnen schluchzen, aber ansonsten ging es ihm wieder gut. „Ich werde dir alles geben, wonach du dich sehnst."

„Das hast du schon. Ich habe dein Vertrauen junge Königin." Force löste sich und sah Starlight sehr lange in die Augen. Natürlich begehrte er sie. Es war in ihm. Dieser Drang einer Königin dienen zu wollen. Starlight sah in seine Augen und er hatte das Gefühl pures Licht sehen zu können. Jetzt konnte er sich endlich auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag. In diesem Fall, vor ihm saß. Eine Zukunft auf einem Hive in hoher Position bei seiner Königin. „Ich will mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen", sagte Force plötzlich. „Ich will deine Seite nicht mehr verlassen müssen."

Starlight blinzelte einmal und musste dann lächeln, ehe sie seine Hände ergriff und diese sanft drückte. „Das wünsche ich mir auch."

„Dann gehe ich hin wo du bist. Egal wo das ist." Er neigte seinen Kopf, weshalb Starlight aufstand und ihm ihre Hand reichte. „Willst du Force, den Platz an meiner Seite einnehmen?" Überrascht über die Förmlichkeit spannte er sich etwas an und wagte es zu ihr aufzuschauen. „Jetzt als Pallax und später als mein Consort und Master of science Physical?" ihm blieb fast der Mund offenstehen. Machte sie das gerade wirklich? Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seiner Brust. „Und als zukünftiger Vater meiner Töchter und Söhne?" er bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. War, dass alles gerade Wirklichkeit? Er war nicht in einen Schockzustand verfallen und bildete sich das alles ein? Force griff sofort nach ihrer Hand und drückte diese, ehe er sich erhob und Verliebt in ihre Augen sah. „Ihr ehrt mich?"

„Ja", sagte Starlight und legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange. „Du hast mich beschützt und meine Mutter zurückgebracht. Niemand sonst kann mir das geben, was du mir geben kannst. Und du siehst gut aus." Bei ihm stimmte für sie alles.

Force suchte etwas in ihrem Blick und trat noch einen Schritt näher zu ihr. Natürlich standen sie beide sich nahe. Aber mehr als Umarmungen oder Händchenhalten war nicht drin gewesen. Zumal sie noch sehr jung war und er selbst ebenso. Aber jetzt war sie gar nicht mehr so Jung. Sie strahlte eine stärke aus, wie es nur eine Königin konnte und er war ohne hin schon lange in ihrem Bann. Deshalb wagte er es noch etwas näher zu kommen. Ihre Hand lag nach wie vor auf seine Wange und gaben ihm so mehr Mut, ehe er sich runter beugte und ihre Lippen sanft küsste. Er wusste das er der erste war, der ihr einen Kuss schenkte. Und er würde seinen Platz an ihre Seite bis zum äußersten verteidigen. Seufzend ließ er den Kuss andauern und legte langsam beide Arme um sie. Er hatte selbst bisher keine Frau geküsst. Er hatte für diese Dinge einfach keine Zeit gehabt. Natürlich war er neugierig aber… Er hatte sie gewollt. Und nun war sie bereit für ihn. „Uuw!" hörten beide Nightsky sagen, weshalb Starlight lachen musste und damit den Kuss löste. „Warte ab irgendwann wirst du dies auch wollen."

„Auf keinen Fall!" protestierte der Junge sofort und verzog sein Gesicht. Force sah von Nightsky noch einmal zu seiner Königin und küsste sie direkt noch einmal und dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Sofort erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und auch wenn er gerne weitermachen wollte, sollten sie nun aus ihrem Versteck kommen. Force löste den Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Komm. Gehen wir rauf."

Als Force gute fünf Minuten später in das Haus trat. Sah er bereits seinen Vater im Wohnbereich stehen. Er hatte Unterlagen in der Hand und las sich diese durch. „Papa!" rief Nightsky sofort und sprang seinen Vater regelrecht an. Überrascht ließ Ronon die Papiere fast fallen und legte diese an die Seite damit er seinen Jüngsten auf den Arm nehmen konnte. „Nightsky was hast du denn?"

„Papa…" sie waren zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückgekehrt, als sie verschwunden waren. Demnach hatten die Erwachsenen nicht mitbekommen, dass sie fort waren. Ronon hielt den Jungen einfach fest an sich gedrückt und sah dann Force und Starlight an. Der Blick mit welchem Force ihn ansah… „Danke", sagte Force Atemlos. „Du hast mir geglaubt."

„Geglaubt? Wovon… Warte." Ronon trat näher zu seinem Älteren und musterte ihn genauer. „Wir sind jetzt zurückgekommen", sagte Force. „Für dich sind es viele Jahre gewesen."

Ronons Herz schlug schneller. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Force irgendwann hier auftauchen würde, aber damals hatten sie alle nicht gewusst ob es Funktioniert hatte oder ob Force, Nightsky und Starlight Tod wären. Aber jetzt… „Du bist zurück von damals."

„Ja das bin ich Vater."

„Okay." Ronon nickte und trat noch dichter zu seinem Sohn, damit er seine Stirn an die des Kindes lehnen konnte. „Ich dachte wir würden euch verlieren", sagte er hart und schloss seine Augen. „Mach nie wieder etwas so Gefährliches. In Ordnung?" bat Ronon ihn und löste sich dann von seinem Sohn. „Nie wieder!"

„Verzeiht", sagte Starlight nun und holte tief Luft. „Meine Eltern sind sie…?"

„Wir geben ihnen Bescheid und dann holen sie dich ab. Es geht beiden gut."

„Wo ist Mutter?"

„In ihrem Zimmer sie ruht sich aus." Force nickte und sah kurz Starlight an. „Ich sehe kurz nach ihr." Damit drehte er sich Richtung Flur um und stieg die Treppen zum Zimmer seiner Mutter empor. Als er die Türe öffnete und sie in ihrem Bett liegen sah musterte er sie ganz genau. Sie war immer noch Schwanger, also hatte sich das auch nicht geändert. „Force?" Night Flower öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihren Jungen an, ehe sie ihm andeutete näher zu kommen. /Ich habe dich vermisst/ sagte Force und setzte sich an ihr Bett. /Geht es dir gut? /

/Uns geht es gut/ Night legte eine Hand auf seine und lächelte. / Was ist mit dir, ist alles okay? /

Force spürte einen leichten Schmerz in der Brust, als sein Gerät ihn und seine beiden Gefährten zurück in die Zukunft katapultierte. In diesen wenigen Sekunden gingen ihm Millionen Dinge durch den Kopf. Er hatte seinen Vater nicht mehr antreffen können und er wusste, dass wenn alles schieflief, er sein Bruder… Sie beide sich einfach auflösen würde. Starlight hatte eine gute Chance überlebt zu haben. Ihre Eltern dürften an sich nicht irgendwie Involviert gewesen sein, also wäre sie ganz normal zur passenden Zeit gezeugt worden. Er hatte zugegeben Angst. Vor dem Sprung hatte er das Gefühl fast Ohnmächtig zu werden. Starlight hatte es ihm angesehen und beinahe hätte er nur sie zurück geschickt… Aber. Er musste dem ganzen Trauen. Er musste sich selbst und seinem Vater vertrauen. Force Herz raste als er einen festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte und seine Lungen sich mit Luft füllten. Er spürte wie sein Bruder sich fest an ihn klammerte und er gab für sich zu, dass sich das so gut noch nie angefühlt hatte. „Bruder", sagte Force leise und blickte zu ihm runter. „Mach deine Augen auf."

„Nein! Ich habe Angst!"

„Wir sind zu Hause", sagte Force und blickte neben sich. Als er Starlight erblickte verschwamm seine Sicht plötzlich und heftige Kopfschmerzen suchten ihn heim. Sofort ging er auf sein Knie und ließ seinen Bruder runter. „Force! Starlight kniete sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf sein Rücken, als auch sie Kopfschmerzen bekam und zusammenzuckte. „Etwas passiert!" sagte Force panisch und hörte dann auch seinen Bruder Quietschen. Wenn er selbst den Schmerz kaum aushielt, was war dann mit ihm? Plötzlich, so schnell wie das Stechen gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder weg. Tief Luftholend sah Force zu Starlight, ehe er seinen Bruder in den Arm nahm und tröstete. „Das hat weh getan!"

„Mir auch. Jetzt ist aber alles… Gut." Erinnerungen durchfluteten ihn. Erinnerungen an seine neue Kindheit. An eine schönere Kindheit. An seinen Vater… Vater… Er hatte… Er hatte wirklich… Dieses Gefühl welches ihn sonst bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater ergriff, verließ ihn und etwas Wärmeres nahm Platz. Natürlich hatte er Ronon immer respektiert aber seine Kindheit hatte er nicht vergessen können- Jetzt war aber alles anders. Jetzt war sein Vater da gewesen. Er war da gewesen! Wo war er jetzt?

„Oh…" Starlight rieb sich ihre Schläfe und stand langsam auf. „Ich will… Mum… Meine Mum lebt!" auch sie hatte neue Erinnerungen erhalten und war sich damit verdammt sicher. Ihre Mutter war da! Starlight setzte sich im nächsten Moment wieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es war passiert. Force hatte es tatsächlich geschafft und dafür würde sie ihn eines Tages sehr Belohnen. Sobald sie Königin eines Hives war, wäre er ihr Consort und Master of science Physical. Er hatte beide Positionen verdient und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er keine andere Königin wählen würde. Mit seiner Intelligenz, seinem Aussehen da würde jede ihn haben wollen. Als sie spürte wie er seine Arme um sie legte, tat sie es ebenso und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Er roch gut. Sie genoss seine Nähe. „Danke. Ich danke dir so sehr", flüsterte sie und blieb so am Boden sitzen während er vor ihr kniete und sie einfach festhielt. Sie hörte Nightsky neben ihnen schluchzen, aber ansonsten ging es ihm wieder gut. „Ich werde dir alles geben, wonach du dich sehnst."

„Das hast du schon. Ich habe dein Vertrauen junge Königin." Force löste sich und sah Starlight sehr lange in die Augen. Natürlich begehrte er sie. Es war in ihm. Dieser Drang einer Königin dienen zu wollen. Starlight sah in seine Augen und er hatte das Gefühl pures Licht sehen zu können. Jetzt konnte er sich endlich auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag. In diesem Fall, vor ihm saß. Eine Zukunft auf einem Hive in hoher Position bei seiner Königin. „Ich will mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen", sagte Force plötzlich. „Ich will deine Seite nicht mehr verlassen müssen."

Starlight blinzelte einmal und musste dann lächeln, ehe sie seine Hände ergriff und diese sanft drückte. „Das wünsche ich mir auch."

„Dann gehe ich hin wo du bist. Egal wo das ist." Er neigte seinen Kopf, weshalb Starlight aufstand und ihm ihre Hand reichte. „Willst du Force, den Platz an meiner Seite einnehmen?" Überrascht über die Förmlichkeit spannte er sich etwas an und wagte es zu ihr aufzuschauen. „Jetzt als Pallax und später als mein Consort und Master of science Physical?" ihm blieb fast der Mund offenstehen. Machte sie das gerade wirklich? Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seiner Brust. „Und als zukünftiger Vater meiner Töchter und Söhne?" er bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. War, dass alles gerade Wirklichkeit? Er war nicht in einen Schockzustand verfallen und bildete sich das alles ein? Force griff sofort nach ihrer Hand und drückte diese, ehe er sich erhob und Verliebt in ihre Augen sah. „Ihr ehrt mich?"

„Ja", sagte Starlight und legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange. „Du hast mich beschützt und meine Mutter zurückgebracht. Niemand sonst kann mir das geben, was du mir geben kannst. Und du siehst gut aus." Bei ihm stimmte für sie alles.

Force suchte etwas in ihrem Blick und trat noch einen Schritt näher zu ihr. Natürlich standen sie beide sich nahe. Aber mehr als Umarmungen oder Händchenhalten war nicht drin gewesen. Zumal sie noch sehr jung war und er selbst ebenso. Aber jetzt war sie gar nicht mehr so Jung. Sie strahlte eine stärke aus, wie es nur eine Königin konnte und er war ohne hin schon lange in ihrem Bann. Deshalb wagte er es noch etwas näher zu kommen. Ihre Hand lag nach wie vor auf seine Wange und gaben ihm so mehr Mut, ehe er sich runter beugte und ihre Lippen sanft küsste. Er wusste das er der erste war, der ihr einen Kuss schenkte. Und er würde seinen Platz an ihre Seite bis zum äußersten verteidigen. Seufzend ließ er den Kuss andauern und legte langsam beide Arme um sie. Er hatte selbst bisher keine Frau geküsst. Er hatte für diese Dinge einfach keine Zeit gehabt. Natürlich war er neugierig aber… Er hatte sie gewollt. Und nun war sie bereit für ihn. „Uuw!" hörten beide Nightsky sagen, weshalb Starlight lachen musste und damit den Kuss löste. „Warte ab irgendwann wirst du dies auch wollen."

„Auf keinen Fall!" protestierte der Junge sofort und verzog sein Gesicht. Force sah von Nightsky noch einmal zu seiner Königin und küsste sie direkt noch einmal und dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Sofort erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und auch wenn er gerne weitermachen wollte, sollten sie nun aus ihrem Versteck kommen. Force löste den Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Komm. Gehen wir rauf."

Als Force gute fünf Minuten später in das Haus trat. Sah er bereits seinen Vater im Wohnbereich stehen. Er hatte Unterlagen in der Hand und las sich diese durch. „Papa!" rief Nightsky sofort und sprang seinen Vater regelrecht an. Überrascht ließ Ronon die Papiere fast fallen und legte diese an die Seite damit er seinen Jüngsten auf den Arm nehmen konnte. „Nightsky was hast du denn?"

„Papa…" sie waren zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückgekehrt, als sie verschwunden waren. Demnach hatten die Erwachsenen nicht mitbekommen, dass sie fort waren. Ronon hielt den Jungen einfach fest an sich gedrückt und sah dann Force und Starlight an. Der Blick mit welchem Force ihn ansah… „Danke", sagte Force Atemlos. „Du hast mir geglaubt."

„Geglaubt? Wovon… Warte." Ronon trat näher zu seinem Älteren und musterte ihn genauer. „Wir sind jetzt zurückgekommen", sagte Force. „Für dich sind es viele Jahre gewesen."

Ronons Herz schlug schneller. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Force irgendwann hier auftauchen würde, aber damals hatten sie alle nicht gewusst ob es Funktioniert hatte oder ob Force, Nightsky und Starlight Tod wären. Aber jetzt… „Du bist zurück von damals."

„Ja das bin ich Vater."

„Okay." Ronon nickte und trat noch dichter zu seinem Sohn, damit er seine Stirn an die des Kindes lehnen konnte. „Ich dachte wir würden euch verlieren", sagte er hart und schloss seine Augen. „Mach nie wieder etwas so Gefährliches. In Ordnung?" bat Ronon ihn und löste sich dann von seinem Sohn. „Nie wieder!"

„Verzeiht", sagte Starlight nun und holte tief Luft. „Meine Eltern sind sie…?"

„Wir geben ihnen Bescheid und dann holen sie dich ab. Es geht beiden gut."

„Wo ist Mutter?"

„In ihrem Zimmer sie ruht sich aus." Force nickte und sah kurz Starlight an. „Ich sehe kurz nach ihr." Damit drehte er sich Richtung Flur um und stieg die Treppen zum Zimmer seiner Mutter empor. Als er die Türe öffnete und sie in ihrem Bett liegen sah musterte er sie ganz genau. Sie war immer noch Schwanger, also hatte sich das auch nicht geändert. „Force?" Night Flower öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihren Jungen an, ehe sie ihm andeutete näher zu kommen./ /Ich habe dich vermisst/ sagte Force und setzte sich an ihr Bett. /Geht es dir gut? /

/Uns geht es gut/ Night legte eine Hand auf seine und lächelte. / Was ist mit dir, ist alles okay? /

Force sagte dazu nichts. Er beugte sich nur runter und küsste dann ihre Wange. „Ich bin in Starlight Verliebt", etwas musste er ihr ja sagen und das war die Wahrheit. „Ich weiß." Night setzte sich langsam hin und legte ihre Hände an ihren Bauch. „Sie hat mich eben zu ihrem Pallax erwählt mit dem Versprechen, mich eines Tages als Consort zu nehmen… Und mich zu ehren." Sie würde ihm eine Tochter schenken. Night Flower sah ihrem Sohn in die Augen und neigte leicht ihren Kopf. „Sie hat eine gute Wahl getroffen."

„Ich will sie begleiten, wenn ihre Eltern sie holen kommen", erklärte er ihr. „Vater weiß es noch nicht."

Er wollte mit ihr gehen? Night Flower seufzte fast als sie das hörte, allerdings war ihr Sohn in einem Alter, in welchem er sich langsam dazu entschied welchen Weg er gehen würde. Und wenn es das war was er wollte… Sie sah ihren Sohn lange und Aufmerksam an. Etwas war geschehen. Er war vollkommen aufgewühlt und das konnte nicht alleine daran liegen, dass ihm klar wurde, was er für Starlight empfand. „Mum?"

„Ja. Ich… Rede mit deinem Vater. Er wird es verstehen."

„Er will nicht das ich auf einem Hive bin", zumindest nicht auf die Dauer. Aber genau das war sein Ziel. Er liebte seine Heimat. Sateda war sein zu Hause aber… Dieses Gefühl mit einem Hive verbunden zu sein war unglaublich. „Darum…"

„Force." Night Flower erhob sich aus dem Bett und stand mit ihrem Sohn auf. „Dein Vater ist nur sehr besorgt um dich. Er wird dich gehen lassen. Lass mich mit ihm reden. Aber… Was beschäftigt dich noch? Ich sehe das dich etwas sehr aufgewühlt hat." Ihre Kinder bedeuteten ihr alles. Sie waren alles für sie und dank Ronon konnte sie die Drei auch bei sich behalten. Er beschützte sie nach wie vor.

„Hm… Hatte Vater… Hatte er eine Andere? Neben dir?"

Verwundert musterte Night Flower ihren Sohn und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Es gab nur mich. Ich habe nie eine andere Frau an seiner Seite gesehen. Wobei sich viele für ihn interessiert haben". erzählte Night Flower. „Aber er sah nur mich an. Wie kommst du auf so etwas?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur… Ich kenne seine Vergangenheit. Ich weiß das er uns Wraiths verabscheut hat und… Du bist eine Wraiths. Das verstehe ich nicht." Deshalb hatte Force auch fest daran geglaubt, dass er sich einfach auflösen würde. Einfach so. „Wie hat er sich dann in dich verlieben können?"

Night Flower sah ihren Sohn lange an und während er das sagte, bemerkte sie wie Ronon an die Türe trat und ihm zu hörte. Am Ende kam ihr Krieger in das Zimmer und legte Force eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte sie beschützen", sagte Ronon ernst. „Ich wollte sie beschützen und als mir jemand einen Ratschlag gab, da fing ich an sie genauer anzusehen. Und da verliebte ich mich. Und wenige Zeit danach, haben wir dich bekommen." Er drückte seine Schulter und trat dann zu seiner Frau, damit er ihre Wange küssen konnte. „Ich liebe ihre Seele."

Force musterte seine Eltern und senkte dann lächelnd den Blick. Ja. Er wusste von welchem Gefühl sein Vater da sprach. Er hatte das gleiche, wenn er Starlight sah. Seine Königin.

Starlight hatte es kaum im Haus ausgehalten. Nachdem Ronon ihre Eltern benachrichtigt hatte, war sie selbst bei Nightsky geblieben. Als dieser dann auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war und Force zurückkam erhob sie sich direkt. „Sie sind bald da", sagte sie ihm und spürte wie er ihre Hände ergriff. „Sie hatten keine Ahnung oder?"

„Nicht viele waren eingeweiht. Deine Eltern gehörten nicht mit dazu. Es wird für sie vollkommen Normal sein."

„Dann schweigen wir ab nun?"

„Wir schweigen", sagte Force zustimmend und blickte ihr lange in die Augen. „Es wird alles gut werden. Jetzt sind die Dinge so wie sie sein sollten."

„Ich kann es kaum ertragen. Wann werden sie hier sein?" ihr Blick glitt zum Fenster, aber sie wurde schnell abgelenkt als sie spürte wie er dichter zu ihr trat und eine Hand an ihre Wange legte. Er wagte es einfach mal. Als Starlight ihm wieder in die Augen sah beugte er sich runter und küsste ihre Lippen. Er wäre der erste von vielen. Er wusste dass Starlight viele Verehrer hatte, aber er wäre der erste überhaupt. „Bleib ganz ruhig, meine Königin", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und intensiveierte den Kuss noch einmal. Sie seufzte gegen seine Lippen und er bekam erst im nächsten Moment mit, wie eng umschlungen sie beide waren. Ein knurren drang aus seiner Kehle und er wusste das seine Erregung ihn gleich umbringen könnte, so sehr wollte er sie. Aber alles mit bedacht und Zeit. Nicht hier. Nicht im Haus seiner Eltern. Das Hive bot weit aus mehr Privatsphäre. Seine Hand fuhr noch einmal über ihren Hintern und kniff sie dort fest, während sie ihm fast in die Lippe biss.

Starlight wollte jetzt mehr von ihm. Seine Berührungen beruhigten sie unheimlich und sie wusste, dass sie ihn spüren wollte. Aber nicht hier. Sie löste den Kuss schwer Atmend und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine. Er war ebenso am Luft holen, weshalb sie lächeln musste. „Wenn wir im Hive sind…"

„Ja?" fragte er sofort nach und war versucht wieder ihre Lippen zu küssen.

„Wenn wir oben sind dann… Dann wirst du dich Baden und dich in mein Bett legen."

„Wie ihr wünscht", er küsste sie nun doch wesentlich fordernder als zuvor.

„Er wird mitgehen Ronon." Night Flower legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, ehe sie diese sanft streichelte. „Er war sehr beunruhigt. Er sagte du würdest es nicht erlauben" Ronon holte tief Luft und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er gehört hier her in diese Stadt. Nicht auf ein Hive", das Leben auf einem Hive… Es erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an das, was es mal gewesen war. Inzwischen war so viel anders, aber… Er ertrug den Gedanken nicht das sein Sohn wirklich so sehr nach den Wraiths schlug. „Ronon." Night legte ihre Hand nun an seine Wange und lächelte schwach. „Starlight will ihn als ihren Partner an ihrer Seite haben. Das ist ein unheimlich Wichtiger Schritt für ihn. Er will auf einem Hive leben. Er ist eben viel zu sehr Wraiths. Er braucht den Mentalen Kontakt zu den anderen. Natürlich ist er Intelligent und begehrenswert. Jede Königin würde ihn haben wollen. Aber… Starlight und er sind so gesehen zusammen aufgewachsen. Sie lieben sich Ronon. Lass sie beide zusammen bleiben."

Ronon sah Night lange an. Er wusste ja wie sehr die beiden aneinander hingen, aber Force war sein Sohn und noch immer ein Teenager. Wer wusste auf welche verrückten Ideen er als nächster kam? Zeitreise hat er ja bereits abgehakt. „Mein Krieger… Du hast mich vor dem schlimmsten bewahrt was einem passieren konnte. Ich weiß dass du ihn liebst. Ich weiß dass du ihn auch beschützen willst. Aber lass ihn ziehen. Er braucht es."

Ronon sah Night Flower in die Augen und dachte an die letzten 110 Jahre. Er hatte mehr Zeit an der Seite eines Wraiths verbracht, wie mit Menschen und ja es hatte ihn geändert. Es hatte seine Sichtweise über Wraiths geändert. Nun kannte er einige, auch wenn es für ihn nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Aber dadurch dass seine Frau eine Wraiths war, kam er nicht darum herum. Gerade zu der Anfangs Zeit hatte er Wochen mit ihr auf dem Hive ihrer Mutter verbracht und auch wenn Ronon es nicht so offen zugab, er hatte dort auch Freunde gefunden. Freunde die er heute noch auf Sateda antraf. Hin und wieder. „Er ist noch ein Kind Night Flower. Er kann mit ihr mitgehen für eine Weile. Aber er muss zurückkommen." Als Night etwas seufzte, blieb er dennoch hart. „Ich will ihn einfach bei mir wissen."

„Ich kann das verstehen", sagte Night ernst und legte ihre beiden Hände auf ihren Bauch. „Aber Force ist nicht mehr ein Junge. Er muss seinen Platz finden und er will in ein Hive. Ich rede mit ihm und dann reden wir mit Ayesha und Ember. Für ein paar Wochen ist es in Ordnung."

„Spätestens in einem Monat ist er hier für die Geburt", lächelte sie. Ronon legte seine Hand nun ebenso auf ihren Bauch und musste lächeln. „Wie geht es euch beiden?"

„Gut. Er tritt viel und will raus. Aber er soll sich ruhig Zeit nehmen." Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Und ich fühle mich nur so müde. Wo ist Nightsky?"

„Er schläft und du solltest auch noch schlafen. Aber die Versammlung?"

„Ich werde später alleine hingehen. Du bleibst und ruhst dich aus."

„Ich komme mit. Aber bis dahin ruhe ich mich aus", entschied sie und war nicht überrascht als er sie plötzlich küsste.

Ronon kam eine gute halbe Stunde später danach runter und fand seinen Sohn zusammen mit Starlight mitten im Zimmer stehen, während beide sich küssten. Er räusperte sich einmal und selbst das störte beide nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Force zog seine Freundin noch dichter zu sich und da war wurde Ronon klar, das er schon längst mit ihm genauer über… Gewisse Dinge hätte reden sollen. So wie es aber aussah wussten beide genau was zu tun war. „Force, Starlight." Erst da lösten die Teenager sich, blickten aber nicht zu ihm. Starlight legte ihre Hand auf Force Wange und nickte ihm zu, als erlaubte sie es, dass er sich umdrehen durfte. Ronon schluckte leicht. Er wusste das Night Flower recht hatte. Force kam viel zu sehr nach den Wraiths und hier war abermals ein Beweis. Er war seiner auserwählten Königin verfallen. „Vater. Geht es Mutter gut?"

„Sie ruht sich aus. Lass uns reden."

„Soll ich bei Nightsky warten?" fragte Starlight sofort und wollte los, aber Ronon hielt sie auf. „Ich rede am besten mit euch beiden. Hört zu… Night hat mir gesagt, was du willst", er blickte seinen Sohn an. „Und ich kann dich verstehen. Aber… Du bist Jung und du hast mehr zu lernen als das was auf einem Hive passiert. Du bist auch ein Mann aus Sateda. Und hier gibt es ebenso viel zu tun."

Starlight sah leicht zu Force hoch und sie sah, dass er gleich würde diskutieren wollen. Deshalb ging sie einen leichten Schritt vor. „Und er wird auch immer ein Teil dieser neuen Welt sein. Aber… Wir wollen Zeit zusammen verbringen. Ich muss und will zeigen, dass er der erste ist."

Ronon blickte die junge Königin lange an und sah schließlich zu seinem Sohn. „Ich bin einverstanden wenn du für ein paar Wochen gehst. Aber noch wirst du nicht dort bleiben. Nicht auf die Dauer. Du bist Jung und solltest mehr sehen als das."

„In die anderen Welten lässt du mich auch nicht", sagte Force wiederum und gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. „Ich bin kein kleiner Junge den du beschützen musst."

„Doch!" Ronon kam näher und legte seine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf, ehe er seine Stirn an die seines Sohnes lehnte. „Du hast dich in unbeschreibliche Gefahren gebracht! Und nicht nur dich, Starlight und Nightsky ebenso! Wenn ihre Eltern das hören…"

Force drückte seinen Vater von sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe etwas getan!", sagte Force. „Und ich werde mit Starlight gehen auf das Hive. So wie ich es immer wollte. Darüber werde ich nicht diskutieren Vater. Ich habe mir das verdient."

Starlight sah Force genau an und sie wusste dass er nicht Aufgeben würde. Er würde das genauso machen wie er es gesagt hatte. Aber sie konnte Ronon verstehen. Deshalb griff sie die Hand ihres Auserwählten und drückte diese. „Wir bleiben auf dem Hive… Aber sobald sein Bruder auf die Welt kommt sind wir wieder hier."

„Wird sie ab nun an immer für dich sprechen?" fragte Ronon nach einem Moment.

„Sie ist meine Königin", sagte Force. „Ich lebe nicht wie Menschen leben. Das Mutter einzig dich hat, ist nur weil sie etwas so schreckliches durchlebt hat. Wir alle sehen uns am Ende nach einem Hive. Auch sie. Aber sie bleibt weil sie ein Leben als Königin nicht führen kann und du es auf einem Hive nicht ertragen kannst. Dabei sehnt sie sich danach. Nach ihren Leuten. Nach der Verbundenheit die sie mit dir nicht teilen kann. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen ohne dem zu sein. Ohne Starlight und den anderen zu sein. Sie gibt für dich all das auf und du willst das ich für dich auch all das Aufgebe?" Force holte tief Luft und bereute schon im nächsten Atemzug vieler seiner Worte. Er öffnete den Mund wieder, aber da hob Ronon seine Hand. „Ich verstehe. Wenn du auf das Hive willst, dann geh dort hin." Ronon machte sofort kehrt und musste erst einmal frische Luft holen. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt aber es war auch nicht einfach. Natürlich waren die Worte seines Sohnes verletzend aber… Er war sein Sohn. Er sah den gleichen Dickkopf in ihm, wie er selbst einer war. Als er im Garten stand fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. In diesem Heim ist sein Sohn aufgewachsen. Sie hatten hier im Garten unzählige Abende zusammen verbracht. Unzählige schöne Abende. Nur er und Force. Trotz allem. Sie hatten sich irgendwo entfremdet und die Erkenntnis tat weh. Sie beide waren einfach zu unterschiedlich und doch so gleich. „Vater?" Ronon war überrascht als er Force Stimme hörte und drehte sich ohne große Mimik um. Er sah in den Augen des Jungen, dass er große Reue empfand und nicht wusste wie er sich entschuldigen sollte. „Ich hab viel gesagt und es war nicht durchdacht. Verzeih mir."

„Du hast dich klar geäußert. Und dich entschieden."

„Ich… Ich Liebe sie", sagte Force plötzlich. „Und jetzt wo alles so ist wie es sein sollte, kann ich mich endlich auf das konzentrieren, was ich selbst fühle. Starlight ist… Sie war es schon immer Vater. Du hast für meine Mutter alles getan. Du hast dich selbst überwunden und sie lieben gelernt. Ich habe Starlight. Ich will sie. Lass mich auch alles für sie besser machen. So wie du alles besser gemacht hast."

Ronon seufzte als er das hörte und kam auf Force zu, damit er eine Hand auf seine Schulter legen konnte. „Du willst das wirklich."

„Ja. Ich will genau das."

„Ich dachte wir beide wären zu verschieden", gab Ronon zu. „Aber du bist mir ähnlicher als mir lieb ist."

„Vater?"

„Ja, Force?" Ronon löste seine Hand und sah seinen Sohn nervöser werden. „Woher hast du gewusst, das Mutter die richtige ist?"

„Nun mein Sohn aus der Zukunft kam und hat es mir gesagt also war es nicht so wirklich schwer." Force sah ihn lange und seufzend an. „Vater…"

„Schon gut. Setzten wir uns." Ronon setzte sich auf den Baumstamm in seinem Garten und wartete bis Force neben ihm saß. „Ich wusste es nicht wirklich, selbst mit deinen Infos war das alles sehr schwierig für mich. Deine Mutter aber verstand zu der Zeit nichts von diesen Dingen und… Ich wusste es dann eines Tages plötzlich. Sie sah mich an und lächelte. Es war das erste Mal nach Monaten, dass sie wieder auf einem Planeten, meinem Planeten war. Und inmitten des ganzen Aufbaus, drehte sie sich um und lächelte mich an. Sie war wohl die erste Wraiths, der ich wirklich vertrauen konnte ohne sorgen haben zu müssen, das sie mich nur benutzen würde. Woher sollte sie das kennen? Woher sollte sie wissen was es bedeutete heimtückisch jemandem eine Falle zu stellen? Sie hatte nichts als diese kalte Wand gespürt und dann stand sie einfach da und lächelte." Ronon sah seinen Sohn an und musterte ihn. „Liebst du Starlight für die Person die sie ist, oder für das was sie dir bieten kann? Ansehen? Ehre? Macht?"

Force öffnete seinen Mund und schloss diesen direkt wieder. Er musste wirklich über die Fragen seines Vaters nachdenken. Mochte er Starlight für das was sie war, oder… Er wollte das. Er wollte Ansehen, Ehre und Macht. Den Respekt der sich nur ein Vollblütiger Wraiths… Starlight verschaffte ihm das. Aber was verschaffte sie ihm noch? Was sah er in sie. Stand die Welt still, so wie bei Vater als er seine Mutter sah? Er fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe erregt und wollte sie spüren… Er… Aber… Force zweifelte plötzlich an dieser Sache. In ihm haben Instinkte gerufen, die er selbst kaum einschätzen konnte. Waren es nur… „Ich will nicht sagen, das ihr beiden nicht wirklich etwas füreinander empfindet aber du und sie… Ihr seit in einem Alter, wo das sehr interessant wird. Ihr könnt euch ja zusammen treffen aber… Übereil keine Entscheidungen. Du weist nicht ob sie dein Schicksal ist, oder nicht eine vollkommen Normale Menschenfrau, die vielleicht noch nicht geboren ist. Lasst euch beide einfach Zeit."

Force sah zu Boden und blickte dann seinen Vater an. „Danke Vater."

„Was ist denn los?" Ayesha war überrascht als Starlight sie so fest umarmte, kaum das sie das Haus betreten hatte. Ember ragte hinter ihr auf und trug seinen schwarzen Ledermantel. Er spürte die Unruhe seiner Tochter und legte ihre eine Hand auf die Schulter. / Ist etwas geschehen? /

/So vieles Vater / Starlight löste sich von ihrer Mutter und umarmte kurz darauf ihren Vater. /Es tut mir Leid das ich dir Gegenüber so ausfallen war /

/Wann bist du ausfallend gewesen? / Ember konnte sich da an nichts derartiges Erinnern. /Einander Mal erkläre ich es dir / Starlight lächelte warm und sah dann ihre beiden Elternteile an. „Mum? Du siehst Wunderschön aus. Ich hab schon fast vergessen, wie sehr deine Augen strahlen können."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Ayesha amüsiert und legte ihre Hand an die Wange ihrer Tochter. „Kleines du bist ja so aufgeregt."

„Ich habe allen Grund dazu." Starlight sah ihren Vater an und drehte sich dann um. Force stand ihr gegenüber und sah sie aufmerksam an. Genau das wollte sie. Seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich habe euch viel zu erzählen. Aber eines kann ich euch jetzt schon sagen. Force ist mein…"

„Bester Freund", sagte Force plötzlich schneller als sie und verschränkte beide Hände hinter seinem Rücken, dabei blickte er ihr tief in die Augen. „Und sie ist meine beste Freundin. Sie Nightsky und ich haben einige spannende Tage gehabt."

„Ach so?" Ayesha musste lächeln und sah ihre Tochter an. Ihr Gesicht zeigte plötzlich kein breites lächeln mehr. Es wirkte verunsichert. „Aber dann wollte sie zurück zu euch."

„Darum die eile? Ach Kleine." Ayesha sah aber, dass plötzlich etwas nicht stimmte. Starlights Augen wurden kühler und Ember sah sie nun ebenso ernst an. „Ich denke wir brechen auf", meinte er daher, als habe seine Tochter zu ihm gesprochen.

„Du wolltest doch mit?" fragte Ronon plötzlich und sah seinen Jungen an. „Ja das wollte ich auch aber…" Force sah von Starlight nicht weg. „Ich denke hier werde ich erst einmal mehr gebraucht."

„Bis zur Geburt kannst du gehen", sagte Ronon wiederum und blickte zu Starlight die sich nach langem schweigen umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Ember folgte ihr sofort und nur Ayesha blieb seufzend zurück. „Hast du dich je daran gewöhnt?" fragte sie Ronon skeptisch. „Irgendetwas ist passiert und ich habe keine Ahnung was es ist."

„Ja… Das Gefühl kenne ich."

„Sag Night liebe Grüße. Wir sehen uns." Ronon wartete bis Ayesha draußen war, ehe er seinen Sohn anblickte. „Du hättest mitgehen können."

„Das hätte ich, aber dann wäre ich verloren gewesen", sagte Force und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich muss Abstand zwischen uns bringen damit ich weiß, was sie wirklich für mich ist."

„Hast du ihr das auch erklärt?"

„Nein wieso?"

„Ah… Force." Ronon seufzte leicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Schon gut du bekommst das schon hin. Das musst du alleine schaffen."

Es vergingen einige Tage bis hin zu Wochen. Starlight lag auf ihrem Bett und genoss die sanften Berührungen ihrer Mutter. Wie schon als sie Klein war, fuhr ihre Mutter ihr durch das lange Haar. „Du liebst ihn."

„Hör auf Mum…" Starlight schloss ihre Augen und wollte das nicht hören. „Was ist passiert Liebling? Was ist zwischen euch beiden passiert, nachdem ihr die Welt gerettet habt?"

Starlight holte zitternd Luft und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. „Du kannst nicht ewig darüber Schweigen und bald gehen wir runter um Night Flower zu besuchen. Sie hat Heute einen Sohn geboren."

„Das Baby ist da?"

„Ja. Willst du mitkommen? Ich denke… Du solltest dir was Schönes anziehen und glücklicher sein als nie zuvor."

„Was?"

„Ja. Wenn ein Junge einem das Herz bricht, ist es das Beste ihm zu zeigen das man auch ohne ihn kann."

„Hast du das mit Vater gemacht?"

„Nein. Dein Vater war nicht so Dumm mich laufen zu lassen. Aber… Ich weiß dass es nicht schadet sich gut zu fühlen. Komm. Suchen wir ein schönes Kleid für dich." Ayesha zog ihre Tochter auf die Beine. „Wie wäre es mit einem weißen Kleid? Oder doch Leder?"

„Ich gehe als die Königin die ich bin", sagte Starlight und öffnete ihren Schrank. „Ich gehe als die, die ich bin."

„Dann…" Ayesha sah in den Schrank und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über die verschiedenen Stoffe. „Das ist von Alabaster", murmelte Ayesha. Es war ein langes schwarzes Kleid und sehr Figurbetont. „Trag das."

„Hm…" Starlight musste lächeln und zog sich ohne Scham aus, ehe sie sich das schwarze enge Kleid griff und es überzog. Es war zwar etwas Overdressed, aber sie war schließlich keine normal Sterbliche. Sie war eine Königin. Immer und zu jeder Zeit. Das Kleid war an einer Seite aufgeschnitten und würde bei jedem Schritt ihr Bein zeigen. Zunächst richtete sie ihr weißes Haar und sah dann ihre Mutter an. „Du bist so Erwachsen geworden…" Ayesha trat auf ihre Tochter zu und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Und so Sexy."

„Mum…" Starlight besah sich ihre menschliche Mutter und beugte sich dann zu ihr vor, damit sie ihre Stirn an ihre lehnen konnte. „Dich trifft es ziemlich oder?" fragte Ayesha leise und schloss ihre Augen. „Force ist Jung und…"

„Schon gut. Ich muss Erwachsen werden. Er will es ja auch." Starlight löste sich. „Vater wartet bestimmt schon auf uns. Ich ziehe mir meine Schuhe an und dann komme ich."

„Bestimmt." Ayesha sah ihre Kleine an, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ und auf dem Gang bereits Ember traf. „Ich wollte eben nach euch sehen."

„Sie ist vollkommen niedergeschmettert. Aber sie wird gleich kommen."

Ember seufzte als er das hörte und blickte in Richtung des Zimmers seiner Tochter. „Starlight will sicher mitkommen?"

„Oh glaub mir sie will mitkommen und ich denke, sie sollte noch einen Begleiter mitnehmen."

„Ein Begleiter?" Ember war nicht überrascht als Ayesha seine Hand nahm. „Ember… So wie ich das sehe ist Force total in sie verknallt aber er weiß nicht was er wirklich fühlen soll. Oder ob er Starlight wirklich will. Night hat es mir erzählt." Ayesha schritt mit Ember bereits etwas vor. „Also brauch er nur einen Denkanstoß."

„Ich könnte ihr Pride mit schicken. Er ist in sie verliebt", sagte Ember. „Und es würde ihm gefallen."

„Pride? Der alte Blade aus Farseers Garde?"

„Alt? Er ist 800. Er hat Erfahrung und ist Jung. Er wäre gut zu ihr." Ember nickte sich selbst zu. Ja. Er würde den Blade rufen. „Er wird sie ablenken."

„Sie ablenken?" Ayesha seufzte leicht. „Sie ist viel zu Verliebt in Force und der kleine Idiot hat ihr Herz gebrochen."

„Dann sollte ein anderer es Flicken. Wieso sollte ich den Cleverman an meine Tochter lassen?" sagte Ember. „Ich traue Pride. Er hat Lebenserfahrung und kann Starlight in dieser Welt unterstützen. Ich habe nichts gegen Force, aber er ist viel zu Jung. Und das er so Dumm war ihr Angebot auszuschlagen", Ember zischte am Ende leicht und knurrte. „Unsere Tochter hat jemanden verdient der ganz für sie da ist."

Ayesha musterte Ember genau und eingehend. „Wenn ich auf meinen Vater gehört hätte, wären wir beide nie zusammen gekommen. Starlight muss diese Entscheidungen treffen und sie liebt Force."

„Er war Dumm sie gehen zu lassen", sagte Ember. „Und er ist so Stümperhaft wie sein Vater."

„Force ist nicht Dumm." Starlight Stimme ließ ihn zu ihr umdrehen und im ersten Moment musste er schlucken. Da stand sie. Seine fast Erwachsene Tochter. Das schwarze Kleid betonte ihre Wundervolle Sinnliche Figur. Ihre Brüste waren in diesem Kleid gewaltig und ihr Haar lag ihr über die freien Schultern. Ihre Augen… „Vater…"

„Du bist Wunderschön."

„Force ist nicht Dumm. Er hat ein recht darauf zu entscheiden was er mit seinem Leben machen will. Ich konzentriere mich auf das Sein, was ich bin."

„Ja…" Ayesha sah von Ember zu ihrer Tochter. „Pride wird uns begleiten", erzählte sie plötzlich. „Er hatte auf eine Chance gehofft dich sprechen zu können und ich dachte mir…"

„Mum…" Starlight schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Pride?"

„Ja. Du kennst ihn sicherlich."

„Ja…" Ja sie kannte ihn. Sie wusste das er sie vergötterte so wie viele andere Wraiths auch. Ihr Blick blieb an ihrer Mutter hängen. Vielleicht sollte sie aufhören sich verrückt zu machen? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach los lassen und leben. Force tat es schließlich auch und eine Ablenkung war alles was sie wollte. „Ich werde nachkommen", beschloss Starlight schließlich und sah ihren Vater ernst an. „Und schickt Pride direkt zu mir aufs Zimmer."

„Wie ihr wünscht." Ember neigte seinen Kopf und deutete Ayesha an mit ihm mitzukommen. Als er dann mit seiner Frau in das kleine Transportschiff saß, hörte er sie seufzten. „Du willst das sie ihn wählt oder?"

„Ich will ihm nur helfen. Ich habe ihm mein Leben geschuldet", er sah leicht zu Ayesha und musterte sie. „Pride fühlt für Starlight etwas, was ich auch für dich empfunden habe. Ich kann das spüren." Ayesha sah Ember für einen Moment in die Augen und musste lächeln. „Vielleicht hast du ja Recht."

„Ich weiß dass ich Recht habe. Unsere Tochter wird eine Königin. Niemand sagte dass sie Force nicht auch haben kann. Sie wird ein Zenana aufbauen. Se wird anders Leben als wir beide."

Ayesha hatte sich bereits an diese Art des Lebens gewöhnen. Sie wusste und verstand warum eine Königin so handelte aber… „Starlight will etwas sein, was sie nicht ist. Nicht im Herzen. Früher oder später wird ihr das bewusst. Ember. Sie liebt es auf Sateda. Wie viel Zeit verbringt sie dort? Mehr Zeit als hier."

„Das muss nichts heißen", wiedersprach Ember. „Viele Junge Wraiths begeben sich auf Planeten und vor allem Sateda. Aber letztlich kehren sie alle zurück. Pride ist der richtige Weg für sie. Force ist es auch, nur nicht zu dieser Zeit."

Pride war ein Wraiths der in verschiedenen Schlachten gedient hatte. Zu Letzt hatte er Königin Death unter Farseer gedient und letztlich haben sie sich der anderen Allianz angeschlossen. Er hatte ihre Gunst gehabt, aber… Es hatte so viele Rivalen gegeben. Death war unheimlich schön gewesen, aber Starlight. Starlight war Lust. Sinnlichkeit und Stärke. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut alleine bei dem Gedanken an sie. Genauso ging es vielen anderen. Seit einigen Tagen befand er sich auf Embers Geheiß hier her begeben und nun wurde er zur Königin selbst befohlen. Sie hatte gesagt er sollte zu ihr kommen. Pride hatte sich seine besten Kleider angezogen und sich seine Haare so schnell wie möglich zurechtgemacht. Während er sich mit großen Schritten dem Zimmer seiner Angebeteten nährte, schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals. Was könnte sie wollen? Bisher hatte sie ihn steht's auf Distanz gehalten und jede Avance und belächelt. Aber… Kopfschüttelnd stoppte er vor ihren Türen und griff in seine Manteltasche. Er hatte ein kleines Geschenk für sie und er hoffte dass es ihr gefallen würde. / Komm rein / als ihre Mentale Note ihn traf bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Also betrat er das Zimmer seiner Königin und starrte sie regelrecht an. Starlight stand vor ihrem Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er konnte ihre nackten Schultern sehen und ihr Rücken. Das Kleid war… „Du solltest Atmen Pride."

„Verzeiht mir", sagte er sofort und senkte seinen Blick. „Aber eure Anwesenheit berauscht mich."

„Du bist fast 1000 Jahre alt, findest du es nicht etwas Übertrieben so etwas zu sagen?"

„Meine Königin", sagte Pride stolz und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Ihr seit Wunderschön."

„Hm…" Starlight drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte den Blade vor sich. Er war Groß und sah gut aus. Er war ein Kämpfer durch und durch. Sicherlich waren seine Muskeln durchtrainiert. Der erste den sie geküsst hatte war Force gewesen. Aber er wollte das mit ihr nicht. Er hatte es ihr nicht einmal direkt gesagt, geschweige den hat er sich gemeldet. Sie war immer diejenige gewesen die zu ihm gegangen war. Wann war er ihr nachgegangen? Er war nicht in die Vergangenheit um ihre Mutter zu retten. Er war gegangen um seine Welt besser zumachen. Ihre Mutter war nur ein Zufall. Er hatte es nicht für sie getan. Starlight konzentrierte sich auf den älteren Blade vor sich. Sie hatte immer geglaubt eine Zukunft mit Force zu haben. Aber… Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja geirrt. So wie er sich in sie geirrt hatte. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für euch. Es ist ein Armband." Pride holte das glänzende Armband heraus und kam langsam näher. Starlight hob ihre Hand hin, damit er ihr das Armband anlegen konnte. „Es sieht sehr schön aus." Sie hob ihre Hand und betrachtete die Kleinen Anhänger daran. „Gefällt es euch?"

„Ja." Starlight legte diese Hand an seine Wange und betrachtete ihn lange.

Pride hob seine Hand und legte diese auf ihre. Er wusste das Starlight sehr Jung war und in gewissen Dingen keine Erfahrung hatte… Aber…

„Ich habe zwar keine Erfahrung, aber ich bin auch nicht schüchtern."

„Verzeiht ich wollte euch nicht…"

„Deine Gedanken geben dich immer schnell Preis, sobald du in meiner Nähe bist."

„Ich kann vor euch kein Geheimnis haben… Und das möchte ich auch nicht."

„Du willst mein Blade sein." Starlight fuhr mit ihrer Hand runter und legte diese auf seine Schulter. „Ich liebe euch Starlight", sagte Pride gepresst und spürte in sich ein gewaltiges verlangen wachsen… Konnte es sein… Das er hier war um… Ihr zu dienen?

„Was liebt mein Blade, an mir?"

„Ich liebe eure sanfte Art. Ihr seid eine Kämpferin aber eigentlich, seit ihr warm wie die Sonne. Ihr habt Güte und Liebe in euch. Ihr werdet eine Königin, wie sie so bisher noch nicht gegeben hat. Ihr gebt Hoffnung und ihr seid das schönste das ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Seit dem Tag als ich euch durch die Gänge dieses Schiffes habe laufen sehen, wusste ich wie Besonders ihr seid. Und ich will nur euch dienen. Mein Leben gehört euch."

Er wollte so dringend mit ihr schlafen, dass er solche Dinge sagte? Als Königin stand es ihr zu ihn zu wählen oder irgendjemand anderen. Aber… Es war auch so unheimlich anstrengend. Sie musste stark sein. Sie musste Autorität ausstrahlen. Sie wollte Force. Während sie Pride in die Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie Force wollte aber er… Er wollte sie nicht. Im Nachhinein hatte sie von ihrer Mutter gehört dass Force zwar mit ihr hatte gehen wollen, aber als er dann ein langes Gespräch mit seinem Vater hatte, war ihm klar geworden was er wirklich wollte und das war nun mal nicht sie. Sie wollte jetzt nicht wieder daran denken. „Mein Vater möchte dass du mich nach Sateda begleitest."

„Das werde ich auch tun", sagte Pride ernst und legte nun beide Hände an das Gesicht seiner Königin. „Starlight…" die junge Wraiths blinzelte einmal und sah den Blade nun doch leicht verwirrt an. „Ich liebe dich."

Starlight atmete zitternd die Luft aus. Das Leben ging weiter. Hier stand ein Mann der sie liebte und er die beschützen wollte. „Beweise dich mir."

„Ich werde euch beweisen, dass ich euer würdig bin. Aber… Das werde ich wenn die Zeit es erlaubt. Bis dahin schwöre ich der erste Blade in euren Reihen zu sein und irgendwann der letzte."

Wer sagte ihr, dass er nicht auch gehen würde sobald er sie küssen täte? So wie Force? Vielleicht küsste sie nicht richtig. Was wenn Force sie abgelehnt hatte, weil sie ihm nicht genügte? „Fehlt etwas an mir?" fragte Starlight leise und wurde sehr nachdenklich. Pride suchte etwas in ihrem Blick und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lasst eure Gedanken nicht abschweifen und nein. An euch fehlt nichts. Ihr seid Jung. Jung aber so wunderschön. Euer Körper bringt mich an den Rand des Wahnsinnes. Versteht ihr das?"

„Ja." Starlight wusste, das er ihr nahe sein wollte. Ihr erster sein wollte und vielleicht sollte sie es einfach geschehen lassen. Es spielte keine Rolle wer ihr erster war. Irgendwann wäre das vergessen. Vater war Mutters erster und letzter. Ihre Mutter hatte gewartet. Aber… Sie verspürte natürlich auch das Bedürfnis nach Lust und Zärtlichkeit. Warum sollte sie sich davor entfremden? „Du weist das ich keine vollwertige Königin bin. Ich habe das Blut meiner Mutter in mir."

„Ich weiß…" flüsterte Pride und trat mit einem Schritt dichter zu ihr. Sie konnte nun seinen Atem auf ihre Wange fühlen. „Darum werde ich eure Gefühle nicht verletzten. Niemals." Starlight blieb still, als er sich runter beugte und ihre Lippen küsste. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren und irgendwie… Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an. Sie hatte Gedachte wegen Force Schuldgefühle haben zu können aber… Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur Leben.


	32. Epilog II Children

*Drei Jahre nach dem Night Flower gefunden wurde.*

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen in eines der Zimmer von Atlantis und die eisige Kälte schaffte es nicht in das Zimmer einzudringen. In diesem hellen warmen Zimmer waren leise Geräusche zu hören. Es stand ein Bett, in diesen Raum und ein Tisch mit Stühlen. Es war relativ klein, aber es diente auch nur einen bestimmten Zweck. Es war ein Krankenzimmer. Dieses Zimmer war abgesondert von dem größeren Patientenraum, damit die sich befindende Person genug, Möglichkeiten hatte um sich auszuruhen. Und das hatte sie hier auch. Night Flower saß in diesem Bett und blickte auf das kleine Bündel in ihre Arme. Kleine Arme streckten sich schwer aus dem Bündel und ein Gähnen war von diesem Bündel zu hören. Ihr Sohn streckte sich und erwachte das erste Mal nach dieser langen Geburt. Er erwachte mit hungrigen Magen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr niemand das Baby wegnahm und niemand der ihn dann dem Tod überließ. Ihr Baby war in Sicherheit und sie würde ihn niemals aus den Augen lassen. Er hatte ungewöhnlich lange Haare für einen Neugeborenen. Sie waren fast eine Hand lang und standen im Vom Kopf ab. Er kam ganz nach ihrer Art. Anfangs hatte sie bedenken, wegen Ronon aber… Er hatte ihr versichert das es ihm egal war wie der Junge aussehen würde. Hauptsache sie beide wären Gesund. Damals hatte Night Flower das Hive verlassen und war bei Ronon geblieben. Sie traf seither regelmäßig ihre Familie, aber sie hatte sich von dem Krieger nie lösen können. Gerade schlief der Vater ihres Sohnes auf einem Stuhl das direkt neben ihrem Bett stand. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wache gehalten und war am Ende doch eingenickt. Die Geburt über hatte er kein Auge zu gemacht. Sie war fast 31 Stunden in den wehen gelegen und die ganze Zeit über hatte er kein Auge zugemacht. Nun hatte die Erschöpfung in eingeholt. Während sie anfing ihren Sohn zu stillen, sah sie immer wieder zu Ronon. Er war gut zu ihr. Ließ ihr Zeit. Bedrängte sie nicht. Kümmerte sich um sie. „Shh…" flüsterte sie, als ihr Sohn wimmerte, weil er den Kontakt zu ihrer Brust verloren hatte. Sie half ihm und streichelte dann sanft seine Wange mit einem Finger. Er beruhigte sich schnell. „Hm…" als Ronon seufzte sah Night Flower einmal zu ihm und lächelte schwach. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Schon gut." Ronon fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und beugte sich etwas vor. Da erkannte er, dass sein Sohn wach war und stand direkt auf. „Er isst", sagte Night leise und ließ Ronon einen Blick auf den Jungen werfen.

„Es geht ihm also gut", das war positiv. Ronon legte seine Hand auf sein Köpfchen und strich ihm durch das weiche weiße Haar. Force. Wraiths gaben sich erst viel später Namen, zumindest dann, wenn eine gewisse Mentale Note gefunden wurde, noch würde keiner wissen wie er hieß, außer ihm und seine Cousine. Das Atlantis Team schwieg ebenso zu dieser Sache. Es musste einfach vergessen werden. Nicht einmal Night Flower hatte er etwas davon erzählt und das war auch gut so. Jetzt… Jetzt hatte sie wirklich Frieden. Er konnte es ihr ansehen. Sie war vollkommen gelöst und entspannt. „Es geht ihm gut", sagte Night Flower bestätigend und musste lächeln. „Er ist so klein."

„Er wird einmal so groß wie ich", sagte Ronon. „Zumindest denke ich das."

„Er wird stark werden." Night Flower löste das Baby als es eingeschlafen war und legte es auf ihre Schulter. Sie klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken und schloss dabei ihre Augen. „Willst du ihn halten?" bisher hatte Ronon das Kind nicht an sich genommen, weil sie selbst den Kleinen nicht hatte Freigeben können. Aber jetzt… Jetzt war sie bereit dazu. „Ich gehe dann kurz ins Bad."

„Sicher." Natürlich wollte Ronon nichts anderes als seinen Sohn endlich in die Arme zu nehmen, aber er hatte Night Flower nicht deswegen bedrängt. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals als sie ihm das Baby reichte. Fast schon ängstlich und unbeholfen nahm er den Jungen auf seinen Arm, während Night Flower aufstand und ins Bad lief. „Hallo Kleiner", sagte Ronon und schritt mit dem Baby umher. Wenn er daran dachte das er seinem Sohn eine Waffe an den Kopf gelegt hatte und ihn fast umgebracht hätte… Kopfschüttelnd musste er lächeln. Und nun? Drei Jahre später traf er seinen Sohn endlich wieder und dieses Mal würde er nicht gehen. Dieses Mal war alles gut. Fast ein Jahr lang hatte er es mit Night Flower versucht. Er hatte in seinem Leben bisher noch nie so oft mit jemanden geschlafen und auch wenn er am anfangs skeptisch gewesen war… Er hatte sich in sie Verliebt. Als sie anfing immer Selbstständiger zu werden und ihren so ruhigen und liebevollen Charakter zeigte, hatte er es nicht anders gekonnt. Er hatte sich in eine junge Wraiths verliebt. Als sie dann Schwanger wurde und er fast zwei Jahre ungeduldig auf seinen Sohn warten musste, ist er fast durchgedreht. Und jetzt lag Force in seinen Armen und brauchte ihn mehr denn je. Er war nun Vater. Er hatte nun Verantwortung für dieses kleine Leben und er war nie zufriedener. Ein Klopfen an der Türe ließ ihn aufmerken. Sofort drehte er sich um und sah John in das Zimmer kommen. „Hey", grüßte John ihn lächelnd während er selbst ein einjähriges Mädchen im Arm hielt. „Wir Vier wollten nach euch schauen. Ehrlich gesagt hat die Kleine es nicht mehr abwarten können."

„Die Kleine oder du?" Ronon grüßte Teyla mit einem nicken und musste lächeln als ein Halberwachsener Torren ebenso in der Türe stand. Nun gut. Er war gerade mal ein Teenager. Vielleicht 13 Jahre alt. „Hi Ronon."

„Hallo TJ", grüßte er den Jungen. Torren hatte entschieden das es cooler klang, wenn man ihn TJ rief. Nach den Initialen seiner Vornamen. Torren John Emmagan. „Ist er das?" Teyla kam sofort näher und betrachtete das schlafende Baby in seinen Armen. „Er sieht aus…"

„Ja", sagte Ronon sofort. „Er ist Gesund und es geht ihm gut."

„Das sieht man." John spickte ebenso in seine Arme genauso wie seine und Teylas Tochter. „Papa Baby?"

„Ja, Schatz. Hier ist ein kleines Baby. Hast du nicht etwas für ihn?" die Kleine sah auf den Teddy in ihren Armen und reichte es dem Baby. Ronon nahm es an sich und bedankte sich bei Liya. „Er sieht gut aus!" fand auch TJ und sah sich um. „Wo ist Tante Night Flower?"

„Sie ist im Bad."

„Ich weiß wir sind früh dran, aber alle warten schon auf euch", erzählte Teyla. „Wir wollten nur kurz Hallo sagen bevor alle anderen zu euch stürmen."

Ronon musste etwas lächeln und spürte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du hast das gut gemacht", fand sie ernst. „Ihr beiden habt euch gefunden."

Ronon neigte leicht seinen Kopf und musste wieder lächeln. Ja. Er hatte Night gefunden. Und sie hatte ihn gefunden. Das ich von ihm, das er einmal gewesen war. Als die Türe zum Bad aufging, wurde auch Night entsprechend begrüßt. Ronon beobachtete wie sie Liya auf den Arm nahm und sich mit John und TJ unterhielt. Er selbst behielt den Jungen im Arm und sah dann Teyla wieder an. Die letzten Drei Jahre war so ein Wechsel gewesen. So vieles hatte sich für sie alle so schnell geändert. Für Menschen und Wraiths. Night Flowers Eltern haben zum Dank ohne mit ihm zu reden wohlgemerkt, Sateda angefangen wieder aufbauen zu lassen. Noch war alles im Bau aber die Stadt würde gewaltig werden. Es war nicht das Sateda, was es einmal gewesen war. Sein Volk war so gut wie ausgelöscht. Es würde als neuer Ort wiedergeboren werden. Ein Ort für Menschen und Wraiths und würde ihnen alle als Mahnmal dienen. Wenn diese Stadt fertig war, würde er in dieser Welt leben zusammen mit seiner Familie. Zugegeben, einen anderen sicheren Ort außer Atlantis würde es für seine Familie ohne hin nicht geben. Nicht jeder Mensch begrüßte die Veränderung. Es würde eine ganze Generation brauchen bis das über den Tisch war und jedem Wraiths vertraute Ronon auch nicht. Aber er traute denen die er kannte. Genauso wie Menschen. Die Sache mit Night… Nein nicht Night. Es war davor schon. Guide. Jennifer. Ember. Salawi. Darling… Amy und Faith. Sie waren alle vor Night Flower da gewesen und haben seine Seele erschüttert. Sie… Sie hatte die Krümel wieder zusammengesucht und neu aufgebaut. Sie hatte ihn wieder Aufgebaut. Und er sie.

„Wenn Rodney hier wäre…" Teyla holte tief Luft und wurde nachdenklich. Ronon sah Teyla noch einmal genauer an und seufzte. „Es ist für ihn besser auf der Erde zu sein. Guide wollte ihn töten, schon vergessen?"

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen." Sie hatten ihn gerade so noch hindern können, aber nur, weil sie ihn betäubt hatten. Danach war der Wraiths noch Wochenlang wütend gewesen. Wenn er es nicht sogar bis heute war… „Kommt!", sagte John plötzlich. „Stellt euch alle zusammen hin. Ich rufe eine der Schwestern damit sie ein Foto von uns allen macht." Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte war John losgelaufen und alle mussten lächeln. Night Flower kam auf Ronon zugelaufen und nahm das Baby wieder vorsichtig an sich. Als er etwas wimmerte musste sie lachen. „Er fühlt sich bei dir wohler."

„Unsinn." Ronon legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und beugte sich runter, damit er ihre Stirn küssen konnte. „Danke Night. Danke dass du ihn geboren hast." Force hatte damals so viel auf sich genommen und dass mit aller Macht. Es war so Riskant gewesen. Aber nun war alles noch einmal gut gegangen. „So Night. Ronon. Kommt in die Mitte." John stellte sich neben seinem Freund hin, während Teyla ihre Tochter nahm und sich neben Night hinstellte. „Und jetzt lächeln", sagte die Krankenschwester und drückte ab. Die Gruppe wusste da noch nicht, dass 100 Jahre später dieses Bild an Ronon Wand hängen würde.

*Weitere 15 Jahre später*

„Vater?" Gold griff nach dem Ärmel ihres Vaters und zog sanft daran. „Vater schau!, sagte Silver wesentlich energischer und zog an seinem Mantel. Guide blickte von der Steuerung seines Schiffes auf und blickte zu seinen kleinen Mädchen runter. Sie waren unheimlich niedlich. Sie kamen nach ihrer Mutter. Sie hatten ihre Gesichtsform, ihre Hautfarbe aber ihre Augen kamen nach ihm. Ihre Sensoren, ihre Wraithy Stimme. Alles kam nach ihm. „Ja?" fragte er beide und ging in die Hocke damit er sie besser ansehen konnte. In Menschen Jahren waren sie vielleicht Fünf. Nicht mehr. „Wo ist Mami?" Guide seufzte leicht und legte ihnen jeweils eine Hand an die Wange. „Ayesha bekommt ein Baby. Erinnert ihr euch?"

„Ja aber wir wollen zu Mami?"

„Sie kommt, sobald das Baby da ist. Last uns nachsehen ob es Neuigkeiten gibt." Guide lebte immer noch auf dem Hive seiner Tochter Alabaster. Sie alle hatten sich in dieses neue Leben eingefügt und Jennifer war nach wie vor voller Tatendrang. Ihr neues Virus hatte das Leben von so vielen verbessert. Gold und Silver hielten sich an seiner Hand fest, während er mit ihnen durch die Gänge des Hives Schritt. Er sah Rosen in ihren geflochtenen langen Zöpfen und wusste, dass andere hier diese für sie geholt haben mussten. Alabaster war dabei beide Auszubilden, um irgendwann selbst Hives für sich führen zu können. Sie hatten zwar dieses Menschliche Aussehen, aber sie waren ganze Wraiths. Und er war sehr Stolz auf beide. Sie würden viele Verehrer haben und es wird leicht für sie sein, ein Hive zu füllen. „Ich will auch ein Doktor werden", sagte Silver leise. „So wie Mama."

„Ich will eine Königin werden so wie Alabaster", sagte Silver. „Dann kannst du bei mir bleiben!"

„Oh ja!"

Guide seufzte leicht als er beiden zu hörte und musste lächeln. Das sie beide sich bereits jetzt um diese Dinge Gedanken machten… Kopfschüttelnd stoppte er als er sah wie Ember aus einem der Zimmer kam und Nervös auf blickte. /Guide/

/Und?/ wollte Guide wissen als ein schrei aus dem Zimmer zu hören war. Ember war sehr aufgewühlt. Guide wusste auch warum. Die Geburt war nichts Einfaches. Und schon gar nicht einfach wenn die Mutter ein Mensch und der Vater ein Wraiths war. „Sie…" Ember sah auf die Zwillinge, ehe er näher kam und Guides Arm berührte. /Sie sagt sie hasst mich!/

Seufzend verdrehte Guide fast seine Augen. /Beruhig dich Ember. Für eine Frau ist es Normal solche Dinge während der Geburt zu sagen./

„Sie schmiss mich aus dem Raum!"

„Sie hat große schmerzen. Geh wieder rein, halte ihre Hand und erdulde ihre Wut. Was sagt Jennifer? Ist es bald soweit?"

„Ja… Ja." Ember nickte nur und sah Nervös zurück zur Türe, ehe diese sich öffnete und Guide so kurz einen Blick auf Jennifer werfen konnte, da ging dann auch die Türe wieder zu. „Was hat Mami?"

„Sie hilft Ayesha. Kommt. Gehen wir zur Königin." Guide führte seine Töchter weiter und als er den Thronsaal erreichte, hörte er ein Babylachen. Als er den Saal zusammen mit den Zwillingen betrat, genoss er den Anblick der sich im Bot. Alabaster saß auf ihren Thron. Ihr Gegenüber stand Bonewhite und Darling. Beide mit Abstand zu einander. Zwischen ihnen lief ein kleines Kind hin und her. Ein Mädchen. Es waren ihre ersten wirklichen Schritte. „Sie kann es fast!" sagte Gold aufgeregt und löste sich von der Hand ihres Vaters, ehe sie auf das Baby zu lief. Lachend sah das kleine Mädchen zu den Zwillingen, ehe sie auf ihren Hintern fiel und klatschte. „Sie freut sich uns zu sehen!" sagte Silver und eilte ihrer Schwester hinter her. „Guide", Alabaster sah ihren Vater an als er ebenso näher kam. „Die junge Königin übt sich gut", sagte Guide anerkennend und neigte seinen Kopf. „Sie wird immer besser", sagte Alabaster. Guide war zugegeben überrascht. Bisher hatte ihre Tochter nur Bonewhite in ihre Nähe gelassen und hatte ihn sogar mit einer Tochter geehrt. Zu diesem sah Guide nun und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Commander", meinte er weshalb Bonewhite etwas lächeln musste. „Was ist mit Embers Nachwuchs?" fragte Bonewhite interessiert und sah zu seiner Tochter runter als Darling sich zu den Mädchen setzte. „Es ist bald soweit. Unser Bruder ist sehr Nervös."

„Ich kann ihn verstehen." Bonewhite wechselte kurz einen Blick mit seiner Königin. Guide beobachtete das und sah seine Tochter etwas lächeln. Sie liebte ihn. Und Bonewhite liebte sie. „Vater!" Guide wollte sich umdrehen, aber da ergriff Gold wieder seine Hand. „Vater ich habe Hunger."

„Ich kann mit ihr gehen", sagte Darling und stand wieder auf. „Und dann bringen wir auch was für Silver mit," Er war nun fast 10 Jahre alt. In Menschen Jahren gerechnet. „Gut. Dann nimmst du Gold", er wartete bis Darling ihre Hand ergriff. „Junge Königin", sagte der junge Wraiths und verneigte sich bei ihr weshalb Gold lachen musste. „Kommt mit!"

„Ich will auch!" Silver stand sofort auf und es dauerte nur fünf Sekunden da waren alle verschwunden, außer die Jüngste der Gruppe,. Alabasters Tochter wimmerte sofort weil sie alleine gelassen wurde, deshalb begab sich Bonewhite zügig zu ihr und hob die Prinzessin hoch. „Haben sie dich einfach zurückgelassen?" seine Tochter drückte sich sofort dicht an ihn und sah von ihm zu Guide, ehe sie direkt ihre Arme nach ihm ausstreckte. Guide gab gleich Klein bei bei seiner Enkelin. Er war zwar streng zu Darling, aber die Kleine durfte einfach alles bei ihm machen. Er schimpfte sogar mit Bonewhite wenn dieser sie nicht genug Zeit für die Kleine nahm. Das rote Haar seiner Enkelin war zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Sie kam ganz nach ihrer Mutter und immer wenn Guide sie ansah, erinnerte er sich an die Zeit als Alabaster noch so Klein gewesen war und in den Armen ihrer Mutter lag. Snow… Guide dachte noch oft an sie. „Das Hive ist voller Leben", sagte Guide zufrieden. „Ich habe das schon sehr lange nicht mehr in diesem Ausmaß erlebt." Nicht nur er hatte Kinder mit einem Menschen gezeugt. Andere wenige auf dem Hive ebenso. Deren Nachwuchs irrte wohl gerade auch durch die Gänge des Hives. „Es kann ruhig weiter so wachsen."

Alabaster horchte auf und musterte Guide eine Weile lang, ehe sich ihr Blick mit Bonewhite kreuzte. „Du willst also mehr Nachwuchs?"

„Sicher", meinte Guide. Aber noch waren die Zwillinge sehr Klein. „Dann hat Jennifer also mit dir geredet?"

Guide blinzelte einmal und wusste nicht was seine Tochter meinte. Zunächst griff er sich die winzige Hand seiner Enkelin. „Ihr müsst es nicht so sagen", sagte Bonewhite nun zu Guide. „Die Königin hat nichts dagegen wenn ihr weiteren Nachwuchs habt. Hilfe gibt es hier schließlich genug."

Guide sah Bonewhite an und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „So ist das nicht", wovon sprach er?

„Jennifer hat schließlich schon mit ihr gesprochen."

Guide sah zurück zu seiner Enkelin während sein Verstand am arbeiten war. Wovon sprach er da genau? „Wir freuen uns", sagte Alabaster. „Vielleicht wird es wieder ein Mädchen. Wir brauchen Töchter zu diesen Zeiten um unsere reihen auffüllen zu können",

Guide hatte das Gefühl in Schweiß auszubrechen was so schon ungewöhnlich war. Er sah Bonewhite ein und gab ihm seine Tochter zurück, ehe er Alabaster genauer ansah. „Aber ein Sohn würde dir gewiss auch gefallen. Leider können Menschen das so nicht steuern."

Warum sprachen beide von Kinder? Jennifer hatte ihm Gegenüber nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Die Zwillinge waren so Klein und dann… Aber… Er war selbst so Alt geworden. „Du wusstest es nicht." Guide hatte gar nicht bemerkt das Alabaster aufgestanden und zu ihm gekommen war. Sie griff sich seine Hand und drückte diese. „Es lag nicht an uns es dir zusagen, mir war deine Unwissenheit darüber nicht bewusst."

„Jen erwartet ein Kind?" fragte er prüfender nach und musste tief Luft holen.

„Ja. Und es ist eine Großartige Nachricht. Dein Blut ist Stark. Dein wissen gewaltig. Du musst Söhne und Töchter bekommen." Kinder einfach in die Welt zu setzten war das eine, aber Jennifer hatte keine weiteren Kinder gewollt. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten Jahrzehnten. Sie beide teilten die Meinung, dass Gold und Silver noch ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit brauchten. Zumal sie beide auch nicht wussten ob… Guide zitterte ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Zugegeben er hatte mehr darauf gedrängt es vorerst bei den Zwillingen zu belassen. Er spürte dass er selbst einfach immer Älter wurde und er fürchtete sich davor, nicht einmal Gold und Silver als Erwachsene Königinnen sehen zu können. Hätte er die Kraft für ein weiteres Kind? War er stark genug um weitere 200 Jahre zu leben? Er wusste es nicht. Sein Gesundheitszustand war nicht mehr das Beste. Er hatte im Privaten bereits mit Ember darüber gesprochen und es ging ihm nicht gut. Noch war es aber nicht zu sehen. Noch hatte er mit keinem gesprochen. Noch hatte er Zeit für sich gebraucht um das selbst erst einmal zu verstehen. Guide kam erst aus seiner Geistesabwesenheit zurück, als er spürte wie ihn jemand nieder drückte. Nein. Jemand half ihm sich auf den Thron zu setzten. Überrascht blickte er Alabaster an und ebenso Bonewhite, der gerade seine Hände von ihm nahm. „Vater…" als seine Zitterattacke vorbei war kniete seine Königin neben ihm und sah in seine Augen. „Du bist Krank."

„Es… Ist nichts", winkte er halb ab und sah sich Orientierungslos um. /Hol Ember sofort hier her! / Befahl Alabaster und zögerlich sah Bonewhite seine Königin an. „Er wird jeden Moment Vater…"

„Das ist mir gleich! Ruft ihn!"  
„Nein", mischte Guide sich ein und wollte aufstehen, aber seine Tochter hinderte ihn daran. Er blickte von ihr zu Bonewhite der die Kleine im Arm hielt. „Ember wird dir nichts sagen können, was ich dir auch sagen würde. Ich bin Alt."

„Aber das ist nicht normal. Lass mich dich heilen." Alabaster hob ihre Hand aber Guide griff sich diese. „Wenn ich noch 100 Jahre mit ihr habe reicht es uns."

„Das akzeptiere ich nicht." Alabaster löste ihre Hand von ihm und öffnete seine Lederjacke. Er protestierte nicht mehr. Jennifer war schwanger. Das drehte die Münze von neuem. Als seine Brust frei lag und sie ihre Klauen ansetzte holte er tief Luft um sich für den Schmerz zu Wappnen. Wie lange Alabasters Hand auf seiner Brust ruhte, wusste Guide nicht. Als sie es löste sah sie ihm lange in die Augen. „Seit wann weist du es?"

„Ein paar Wochen." Guide schloss seine Kleidung wieder und riskierte es nun lieber nicht aufstehen zu wollen. Er würde sich einfach einen Moment ausruhen."

„Ich wollte dass du hier bist, wenn meine Kinder wachsen. Und du musst hier sein, wenn deine Kinder wachsen und deren Kinder."

„Alabaster." Guide erhob sich nun doch und griff sich ihre Hand. „So ist das Leben."

„Wie lange?"  
„Lange genug. Du hast es selbst gespürt. Ich bin nur Alt." Als die Türen auf ging und die Kinder zurückkamen löste Guide sich sofort von seiner Tochter und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Drei Kinder zu. Als diese bei ihm ankam, ging er in die Hocke, damit die Mädchen sich an ihn lehnen konnten, während sie ihren Apfel aßen. „Sie waren sehr anständig", sagte Darling. „Und du hast beide hervorragend beschützt."

Stolz lächelte Darling und nickte anerkennend. „Guide? Dürfen die Zwillinge mit mir noch im Zimmer spielen?"

Guide sah zu den Zwillingen an seinen Seiten und sah daraufhin Darling wieder an. „Später. Die Königinnen sind müde und müssen schlafen." Das er zugegeben auch Müde war, sagte er aber nicht. „Vater." Alabaster trat noch einmal zu ihm. „Zieh dich ruhig zurück, um die Zwillinge kümmern wir uns."

„Ich weiß dass ihr das tun würdet", sagte Guide und erhob sich. „Aber wir ziehen uns zurück."  
„Bis später Schwester", sagte Gold sofort.

„Bis später ihr beiden."

Als Guide mit den Mädchen ging, sah Alabaster Bonewhite lange an. /Er ist so Krank /

Mitfühlend trat er dichter zu ihr. /Es ist Guide. Er wir des schaffen. Das tut er immer und jetzt hat er einen Grund mehr, um zu Kämpfen. /

„Vater?" fragte Silver während er sie umzog und ihr in leichtere Kleidung half. „Ist alles gut?"

„Sicher Tochter." Guide sah Silver einen Moment lang an. Sie war sehr Sensitiv. Einfühlsam. Sie musste spüren, dass er aufgewühlt war. „Mach dir keine Gedanken." Gold lag bereits in seinem und Jennifers Bett. Irgendwie musste er gerade an Dragonfly denken. Er hatte sich oft mit ihr hingelegt und war an ihrer Seite geblieben, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Dragonfly hätte gefallen an all dem hier. „Komm wir ruhen nun." Er selbst legte sich neben Gold in das Bett während Silver an seine freie Seite kam und sich an ihn kuschelte. Seine Aufgabe waren die zwei. Es war Wichtig, dass er beide Aufzog und ihnen alles Wichtige beibringen würde. Der Schock über Jennifer Schwangerschaft saß ihm noch tief im Magen. Ob es wirklich eine gute Idee wäre, das Kind zu bekommen? Jennifer hatte ihm deshalb nichts gesagt. Sie wusste wie er darüber dachte. Sie waren nun mal nicht mehr in dieser Höhle und konnten ihre eigenen Gesetzte leben. Hier… Hier war vieles anders. Ungewollt schlief er auch ein. Guide erwachte erst ein paar Stunden später, als er etwas hörte. Müde öffnete er seine Augen und blickte zu beiden Kindern, ehe seine Augen Jennifer ins Auge fasste, die sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. „Du bist zurück."

„Ja…" sagte Jennifer leise und erschöpft. „Das war eine lange Geburt. Eine lange schwere Geburt, aber Ayesha hat es geschafft. Ihre Tochter ist wohl auf."

„Das sind positive Nachrichten." Guide setzte sich erst hin, ehe er vom Bett stieg und dabei sehr darauf achtete nicht die Zwillinge zu wecken. Als er stand trat er auf seine Partnerin zu und musterte sie eine lange Zeit. Er konnte Verwirrung in ihren Augen sehen und letztlich Unsicherheit. „Ist alles okay? Waren die Mädchen anstrengend?"

„Sie sind sehr anständig. Sie kommen nach dir."

„Findest du?", irgendwie brachte sie das zum lächeln. „Dragonfly war Wild gewesen."

„Das war sie." Jennifer sah zum Bett und stand langsam auf. „Guide? Ich weiß das etwas los ist also sag es mir besser."

„Soll ich es dir sagen oder du mir?" fragte er zurück und zeigte zum Bett. „Sie sind Klein Fair One. Zu Klein. Sie brauchen uns beide."

„Natürlich brauchen sie uns beide. Ist es weil ich zu viel arbeite?" fragte sie nach. Bisher war das ja auch kein Problem gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil er hat es sogar befürwortet. Es gab wegen dem Virus einfach immer noch sehr vieles zu tun. Diese Galaxie war einfach unheimlich groß. „Nein." Guide musterte sie lange. Sie sah noch genauso Jung aus, wie damals. Er war nun so lange frei. 17 Jahre war er ein gefangener gewesen und 23 Jahre Frei. Er zählte jedes Jahr. Sein Leben hatte da neu begonnen. Alles hatte da neu begonnen. „Du hast es wieder getan", sagte Guide nun und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du hast ein Kind in dir und es nicht mit mir besprochen."

Jennifers Herz schlug schneller als er das sagte und so ernst wirkte. Keine Freude. Er sah keine Freude in seinen Augen. Nervös trat sie ganz leicht von ihm weg und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „I-Ich habe noch Zeit…"

„Zeit ist ein Schlagwort. Wir wissen beide nicht wie lange wir da sein werden. Kinder in die Welt zu setzten, zu diesen unsicheren Zeiten… Dazu sind die Mädchen Jung."

Was wollte er ihr gerade sagen? Jennifer sah ihm in die Augen und fühlte sich danach noch unsicherer. Ja. Sie wussten es nicht. Aber… Es war passiert. Es war keine Absicht gewesen. Ihre Verhütung musste versagt haben, aber es war nun ebenso. Oder… Wollte er gerade… „Willst du mir gerade sagen, dass ich dieses Kind nicht bekommen soll?"

„Es war absolut Irrational nun noch ein Kind zu bekommen!" sagte Guide nervös. „Snow hätte das gewusst und-"

„Ich bin nicht Snow", atemlos sah Jennifer Guide an. „Ich bin nicht deine Frau die du verloren hast. Ich dachte immer… Ich hatte kein Problem damit, dass du von ihr sprichst oder dass du Gefühle für sie hast. Aber… Das Fang nicht damit an. Fang nicht an meine Situation mit ihrer zu vergleichen. Ich bin nicht sie!" sagte Jennifer mit Nachdruck und holte tief Luft. Guide sah sie einen Moment einfach nur an und schwieg plötzlich. Am liebsten wollte sie sich umdrehen und gehen. Das wäre am einfachsten. Aber das hier war ihr Leben. Er war Teil ihres Lebens und die Dinge waren nun mal nicht immer einfach. Trotz allem. Sie versuchte ihm die Stirn in dieser Diskussion zu bieten, aber ihre Hormone spielten ohne hin verrückt. Guide wollte das Baby nicht. Ihre Augen fingen an zu brennen und ihre Kehle schnürte sie zu. Sie war sich ja selbst nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie es behalten sollte. Sie hatte sich selbst Zeit nehmen wollen um das erst einmal selbst zu verarbeiten bevor sie damit zu Guide ging. Es hatte sie furchtbar erschrocken und dann hatte sie Zufällig Alabaster gesprochen und mit ihr geredet. Sie hatte einfach reden müssen. Aber nun selbst Guide zu sehen wie sehr er gegen diese Sache war, verletzte sie irgendwo. „Jennifer." Sie erschrak als er so plötzlich vor ihr stand und sie seine beiden Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte. „Ich bin Krank Jennifer. Ich weiß noch nicht ob Ember eine Lösung finden wird. Bisher gibt es keine Heilung für mich. Ich bin nicht mehr Jung."

Jennifer starrte Guide einen Moment lang an und ihre Tränen versiegten. „Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du Krank bist!"

„Es scheint als haben wir beide ein Geheimnis mit uns getragen." Nun wesentlich ruhiger fuhren seine Hände über ihre Arme und wieder rauf. „Das ist… Das…" Jennifer fand kaum Worte und wollte etwas sagen, aber Guide hinderte sie daran." Ich würde dich nie mit Snow vergleichen. Ihr seid beide zu unterschiedlich. Und es war Falsch von mir, dir Vorwerfen zu wollen unbedacht gehandelt zu haben." Guide sah ihr in die nervösen Augen und holte selbst tief Luft. „Willst du das Kind bekommen?"

„Das… Ja… Aber… Guide. Du… Was hast du?" fragte Jennifer sofort und griff nach seine Hände. „Ich kann bestimmt helfen. Ember und ich wir finden was dich befallen hat!" sagte sie entschieden. „Aber wieso… Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"  
„Ich sterbe nicht von jetzt auf gleich", sagte Guide beschwichtigend. „Aber meine Zeit verkürzt sich. Vielleicht schaffe ich 200 Jahre. Das sind viele Jahre die wir zusammen verbracht hätten. Aber noch weitere Kinder… Ich wäre dann vielleicht nicht mehr da um sie zu unterstützen. Oder zu erziehen."  
„Guide…" Jennifer schüttelte ihren Kopf und holte wieder tief Luft- „Ich muss das Kind nicht bekommen. Zu erst konzentrieren wir uns darauf das diese Krankheit wieder verschwindet und dann schauen wir was kommen wird."  
Sie würde wegen ihm auf das Kind verzichten? „E-Es war für mich ohne hin überraschend und ungeplant. Ich… Ich…"

„Nein." Guide schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog Jennifer vorsichtig in seine Arme. „Es ist okay."

„Ich werde eine Lösung finden", sagte Jennifer und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich finde sie."

Eigentlich suchte Guide keine Heilung. Das tat er wirklich nicht. So war das Leben nun mal und er hatte gelebt. Eine Heilung zu finden würde einfach fast unmöglich sein. Aber er spürte welchen Terror das bei Jennifer ausgelöst hatte und es beunruhigte ihn sie so verstört zu sehen. Er hätte etwas Feinfühliger sein sollen. Er hätte ihr alles anders sagen müssen. Aber nun waren die Dinge raus und sie lag in seinen Armen. „Wenn einer etwas unmögliches kann dann du." Guide strich über ihren Rücken und musterte sie genau. „Du hast schon mehr als nur eine Unmögliche Sache geschafft. Dein Virus hat unser Leben verändert. Deine Entscheidung dich auf mich einzulassen. Unsere Kinder die in dir gewachsen sind und noch wachsen werden. Wenn einer eine Unheilbare Krankheit der Wraiths heilen kann, dann du."

„Hilft der biss einer Iratuskäferkönigin nicht?"

„Ich hätte es schon getan wenn es so einfach wäre. Es befällt hauptsächlich Ältere Wraiths wie mich."

Jennifers Verstand war am arbeiten. Er konnte das sofort in ihren Augen sehen. „Wir gehen jetzt ins Labor. Ich werde Amalia bitten auf die Zwillinge zu Achten und dann untersuche ich dich von Kopf bis Fuß."  
„Dagegen habe ich nichts."

„Ich rede von wirklichen Untersuchungen." Jennifer löste sich ganz von ihm und ging sicher, dass die Kinder noch schliefen, ehe sie ihn mit sich zog.

Ember hatte schon lange akzeptiert, dass Ayesha noch keine Kinder hatte haben wollen. Für Wesen wie sie, war es nicht unüblich lange mit so einer Entscheidung zu warten. Immerhin war es unheimlich Wichtig, den richtigen Partner dafür auszusuchen. Nur war das für Menschliche Verhältnisse wirklich lange. Fast 18 Jahre hatte Ayesha gewartet und das sie dann Schwanger wurde, war mehr ein Versehen, wie das es geplant war. Nun hielt sie ein Neugeborenes Mädchen in den Armen und weinte. Ember wollte sie trösten und war sehr aufgewühlt von dem was sich hier abspielte. Er saß dicht neben ihr auf dem Bett und hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, einfach um ihr so zumindest Nahe sein zu können. Seine Tochter war Wunderschön. Er hatte nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. „Sie…" fing Ayesha an und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Ember sie ist so Süß." Sie hatte Angst davor Mutter zu werden. Sie hatte ihm das offenbart als sie bemerkt hatte Schwanger zu sein. Da war es das erste Mal, dass sie beide einen Streit bekommen hatten. Einen heftigen Streit nach fast 18 Jahren. Aber Ember hatte um das Leben seines Ungeborenen Kindes Kämpfen wollen. Natürlich hat er sie nicht mit Absicht geschwängert. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso die Verhütung versagt hatte, aber als sie voller Panik geäußert hatte, nicht Mutter werden zu wollen und das Kind nicht haben wollte, war er doch ernster geworden. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er es aber wollte. Das wenn sie es nicht erziehen wollte, sie es nicht müsste. Für ihn war es gleich klar gewesen, dass er das Ungeborene wollte. So oder so. Sie hatten fast eine ganze Nacht gestritten und zu Letzt war sie nur noch weinen vor ihm gesessen und war vollkommen fertig. Da hatte sie ihm erzählt warum sie Angst hatte Kinder zu bekommen und da auch konnte er sie besser verstehen. „Ich hätte sie fast…"

„Du hattest bedenken und sorgen. Deine Angst war Gerechtfertigt. Und jetzt ist sie hier." Ember hatte sie bisher noch nicht getragen. Sanft strich er mit einer Hand über die Wange des Babys und musste lächeln. „Wenn du mich nicht überzeugt hättest… Danke. Ember. Ich hätte es bereut."

„Ayesha." Ember löste sich von ihr damit er sie besser ansehen konnte. „Ayesha. Du hattest in den Monaten deiner Schwangerschaft nur einen schwachen Moment. Den brauchst du dir nicht vorwerfen. Du hast meine Tochter auf die Welt gebracht und… Ich bin glücklich. Das Kind ist gesund. Dir geht es gut. Also ist alles andere egal."

Ayesha sah Ember lange in die Augen und nickte dann ganz leicht. So still und verunsichert, hatte Ember sie sehr selten gesehen. „Meine liebste…" er beugte sich vor damit er seine Stirn an ihre Lehnen konnte. „Hm…" Ayesha holte tief Luft und wischte sich dann mit einer Hand die Tränen weg. „Möchtest du sie halten?"

„Ja." Ember hatte damit gewartet bis sie es ihm erlaubte. Also nahm, er die Kleine vorsichtig an sich und spürte seine ganzen Instinkte hochfahren. Sie war so leicht und Hilflos ohne sie. Sie hatte unheimlich weiches Haar und roch nach Blumen. /Hallo mein Kind. / sprach er sie in Gedanken an und spürte sie wie ein Funkeln in sich. „Das steht dir gut. Wir sind jetzt Eltern. Ich… Ich kann es kaum glauben." Er konnte es noch weniger glauben. Natürlich hätte er Chancen bei Alabaster gehabt und natürlich fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen, das war einfach in ihm. Aber er liebte Ayesha. Er liebte sie. Das wurde ihm jetzt noch einmal klar. „Sie wird eine starke Königin. Und wenn sie nach dir kommt, werden viele sich vor ihr fürchten."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ayesha sofort nach und brachte Ember damit zum Lächeln. „Nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ruh dich noch aus. Später werden einige nach dir sehen wollen."

„Sie wollen nicht mich, sondern das Baby sehen. Ich kann es ihnen ja nicht verübeln. Sie ist wunderschön… Wie soll sie heißen?"

„Ihren ersten verdienten Namen bekommt sie, zur passenden Zeit. Im Moment…"

„Im Moment bekommt sie einfach einen Kosenamen richtig?"

„Wie wäre es einfach mit Baby?" schlug Ember vor. Für ihn würde sie das zumindest immer sein.

„Baby? Erinnert mich an Dirty Dancing aber ja. Es klingt süß."

„Sie könnte auch einen Namen tragen den du ihr gibst. Was es auch immer ist."

„Nein. Ich wüsste jetzt keinen. Es sind Namen die nicht zu ihr passen", fand Ayesha und musterte sie. „Oder kannst du dir vorstellen das sie… Keine Ahnung… Leyla heißt oder so?"

„Leyla…Der Klang ist schön. Was bedeutet er?"

„Nacht… Denke ich…

„Dann also Night?"

„Nein… Nein sie würde dann… Ach so ihr übersetzt die Namen so wie Jennifers. Ich denke. Wir bleiben einfach bei Baby. Sie brauch nichts von der Erde haben. Nicht von meiner Heimat."

„Ayesha…" Ember wurde ernst. „Deine Heimat ist ein Teil von dir. Lass unsere Tochter wissen woher sie kommt."

„Warum weißt du es immer besser?"

„Weil ich viel Lebenserfahrung habe. Du wirst sie auch eines Tages haben", lächelte er und sah wieder auf seine Tochter runter. Sie streckte sich müde und öffnete dann ihre schönen Augen. Vollkommen fasziniert seufzte Ember leicht. „Sie wird sehr viele Verehrer haben."

„Meinst du sie wird eine Königin werden?"

„Ja. Alabaster bot bereits ihre Hilfe an um ihr alles Wichtige zu zeigen. Ich denke das ist das Beste."

„Okay." Ayesha lebte nun schon seit über 16 Jahren auf diesem Hive und sie hatte sich viel zu schnell an all das Neue gewöhnt. „Das denke ich auch." Sie beugte sich etwas vor und strich mit ihrem Finger über die Wange des Babys. „Ich war noch nie so Glücklich." Ayesha küsste sanft die Stirn ihrer Tochter, und sah Ember dann wieder liebevoll an. „Wir rocken das. Ich weiß es." Ember gab ihr vorsichtig das Baby zurück und legte anschließend beide Arme um seine Geliebte. Er würde beide mit allem beschützen was er hatte. Koste es was es wolle. Noch ahnte Ember nicht zu dieser Zeit, das in ferner weiter Zukunft drei Kinder, seine Tochter eingeschlossen, eine waghalsige Rettungsaktion durch die Zeit in Angriff genommen haben, damit er sein Versprechen immer würde halten können.

*Weitere 95 Jahre später*

Force beobachtete Starlight, wie sie seinen jüngsten Bruder im Arm hielt. Er war nun zwei Jahre alt, aber noch immer sehr Klein. Sie unterhielt sich mit seiner Mutter und er selbst blieb im Hintergrund. Seit er sie vor zwei Jahren abgewiesen hatte, hatte er sie kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen. Natürlich hatte er bereut, nicht mit ihr gegangen zu sein, aber sein Vater hatte recht gehabt und als er sie hatte gehen lassen, hatte er gewusst was sie wirklich für ihn war. Aber da war es zu Spät. Er hatte schnell mitbekommen das Starlight einen Pallax gewählt hatte. Pride. Er kannte den Wraiths gut. Er war schon seit Jahren in sie Verliebt gewesen und sie beide hatten seither alle Zeit zusammen verbracht. Er hatte versucht sie zurückzugewinnen. Aber Starlight hatte ihn nicht sprechen lassen. Sie hatte ihn jedes Mal abgewiesen und nun war sie hier. Sie war hier, weil sie Pride verloren hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie persönlich gebracht, damit sie sich ablenken konnte. Es tat ihm weh sie so zusehen. Er war selbst in seine Arbeit gestürzt damit er nicht über sie nachdenken musste. Aber nun… Als Ronon an seine Seite trat und ihn leicht mit der Schulter an schubste, verlor Force fast seinen halt und sah verwirrt zu seinem Vater hoch. „Geh zu der Kleinen", schlug er ihm vor. „Vom Anstarren wird da auch nicht viel draus."

„Sie will nicht mit mir sprechen", erwiderte Force leise und sah zurück zu Starlight. Sie gab seinen Bruder zurück an seine Mutter und verließ daraufhin das Haus, damit sie in den Garten gehen konnte. „Das war vor zwei Jahren Force. Geh zu ihr hin- Sie ist alleine. Nutz deine Chance die du jetzt hast."

„Vater…"

„Willst du sie zurück?"

„Ja… Natürlich."

„Jetzt kannst du sie trösten bevor sie einen anderen findet." Ronon lächelte Force etwas an. „Ich weiß das du sie immer noch liebst. Vielleicht ist sie es ja doch."

„Sie…" Force holte tief Luft und nickte dann. „Ich sehe mal nach ihr." Sie waren trotz allem Freunde. Und sie fehlte ihm sehr. Sie hatten beide einiges zusammen durchgemacht und… Langsam Schritt er los und fand sie tatsächlich im Garten. Sie stand mitten drin und blickte hoch in den Himmel. Es wirkte als habe sie auf ihn gewartet. „Er war gut zu mir", sagte Starlight. „Und er wurde umgebracht, weil er gut zu mir war."

„Rivalitäten sind nicht ungewöhnlich", sagte Force. Er hatte natürlich auch um sie kämpfen wollen, aber wozu? Um sich ihr aufzuzwingen? Er hatte ihr damals unheimlich weh getan. „Aber es tut mir leid, das du deswegen so leiden musst."

„Ich war nicht in ihn Verliebt", sagte Starlight ruhig. „Aber ich habe ihn geschätzt." Sie drehte sich zu Force um und musterte ihn. „Er hat mich nie belogen. Ich habe ihm vertrauen können."

Wieso sagte sie ihm, dass sie nicht in ihn Verliebt war? „Es ist zwei Monate her und dennoch fehlt er mir."

„Starlight…" Force kam langsam näher und griff sich ihre Hände. „Es tut mir leid. Alles. Du hast dieses leid nicht verdient."

„Leid…" Starlight drückte seine Hände und wurde nachdenklich. „Ich hatte vorgehabt ihm einen Sohn zu schenken. Er wäre ein guter Vater geworden."

„Bestimmt wäre er das."

Starlight betrachtete Force lange und schweigend während sie beide sich an den Händen hielten. „Force…" sagte sie leise.

„Ja, meine Königin?" fragte er ebenso Hauchzart zurück.

„Du hast mir damals mein Herz vor die Füße geschmissen. Er hat das nie mit mir getan und trotzdem, liebe ich dich."

Überrascht sah Force in ihre Augen. Sie liebte ihn immer noch? Hoffnung keimte in ihm hoch, aber Starlight löste sich von ihm und drehte sich wieder um. „Ich habe dich so sehr geliebt und mir dreht sich der Magen um, wenn ich daran denke… Das du mich abgelehnt hast. Du bist nicht einmal gekommen. Du hast nicht versucht zu mir zu kommen."

„Du wolltest mich nicht sehen und ich… Ich wollte euch nicht bedrängen." Force nahm seinen Mut zusammen und kam näher damit er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legen konnte. „Koste von meinem Leben und du wirst wissen, dass ich dich liebe. Dass ich meine Entscheidung damals bereut habe und sie einfach Falsch angegangen bin. Es war übereilt auf das Hive zu wollen, aber du… Du warst nicht übereilt und dann habe ich dich an ihn verloren. Ich liebe dich Starlight. Lass mich dich trösten."

„Ich hörte du hast eine Freundin."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe keine Freundin. Ich denke nur an dich." Was würde nun sein? Force wartete bis sie sich umdrehte und als sie es tat sah er Tränen in ihren Augen. „Starlight…" Force kam noch einen Schritt näher und zog sie dann in seine Arme. Zunächst war sie ganz Steif, aber nach Minuten entspannte sie sich und legte ebenso ihre Arme um ihn. Als Force den Duft ihrer Haare umfing, wurden seine Beine weiche und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe halten. Endlich. Endlich hatte er sie wieder in seinen Armen! „Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er plötzlich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren dicken Haaren. „Ich will dich nie wieder vermissen Starlight. Bitte vergib mir."

Starlight hatte ihn auch vermisst, die ganze Zeit über. Aber wie hätte sie zu ihm gehen sollen? Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie ihm vollkommen gleich war. Aber… So wie er gerade reagierte… Was er alles sagte… „Ich muss nicht dein Consort, dein Pallax oder der Vater deiner Kinder werden. Ich will einfach nur bei dir sein dürfen.", bat er sie. „Ich will dich immer in meinen Armen halten dürfen."

Starlight fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken und holte tief Luft. Sie hatte ihn genauso schrecklich vermisst und sie war froh ihn in diesen Zeiten bei sich zu haben. Pride wollte das sie glücklich war. Er hatte ihr selbst gesagt, dass sie mit Force reden sollte. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle für ihren besten Freund nicht verbergen können und er hatte das akzeptiert. Und nun war er einfach weg. Wenn sie ihn doch nur hätte retten können… „Ich will auch nur bei dir sein", sagte sie schließlich leise und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Guide saß in einem bequemen Sessel während er seine Töchter dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich für den Tag richteten. Ein jüngerer Blade stand im Zimmer, der dafür bekannt war, wundervolle Frisuren flechten zu können. Er begab sich zu Silver, die sich auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Spiegel setzte. Ihr Haar war lang und weiß. Vereinzelt waren blonde Strähnen zu sehen und genau dieses Haar griff sich der junge Blade nun und fing mit seiner Arbeit an. Gold und Silver hatten sich inzwischen ihre ersten Namen verdient. Silver war nun bekannt als Königin Fall. Wenn man mit ihr sprach wurde man mit den bunten Farben des Herbstes begrüßt. Sie stand für das Ende einer Saison. Gold hingegen für den Beginn des Lebens. Spring.

Königin Spring stand in der Nähe ihrer Schwester und zog sich gerade ein paar Ringe über. Beide waren bald in einem Alter um sich Nähren zu können. Es würde nicht viel fehlen. Spring drehte sich zu ihm um und musste lächeln. „Worüber denkst du nach Vater?"

„Ich frage mich von wem ihr das habt? Eure Mutter hatte nie solche Interessen."

„Mutter ist versessen mit ihrer Arbeit." Guide lehnte sich weiter zurück und betrachtete Spring von Oben bis Unten. Ihr langes Haar war bereits schön zusammengesteckt und bunte Perlen zierten ihr helles. Ihr weißes Freizügiges Kleid gab einen tiefen Ausschnitt Preis und Guide wusste, dass sie einer Göttin gleichkommen konnte. Fall und Spring waren der Traum eines jeden Wraiths hier an Board und Guide war nie Stolzer gewesen. Seine drei Mädchen machten sich sehr gut. In ein paar Jahrzehnten wären sie dann richtige Königinnen auf ihren Hives. „Mutter und du…" Spring schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf und kam näher zu ihrem Vater, ehe sie ihm eine Hand reichte. Guide griff sich diese und stand langsam auf. Es ging im Gut. Gut den Umständen entsprechend. Jennifer hatte tatsächlich etwas finden können, das zumindest den Prozess seiner Krankheit maßgeblich verlangsamte. Aber er spürte dennoch die Schwäche in ihm wachsen. Er war öfters Müde und auch seine Kraft schwand von Tag zu Tag mehr. „Habt ihr beiden etwas von River gehört?" fragte Spring und behielt die Hand ihres Vaters in ihre. „Er springt von Welt zur Welt." Wie sein Name war River unaufhaltsam. Er suchte sich seine Wege und wollte mehr und mehr lernen. Er war sehr intelligent. Er war zwar nicht sonderlich daran interessiert ein Cleverman zu werden, aber er interessierte sich für verschiedene Wissenschaften. Er war oft in Atlantis, oder sonst irgendwo auf einer Welt mit verschiedenen alten Antiker Installationen. Er war unheimlich wissbegierig. Guide wollte mehr Zeit mit ihm haben, aber genau wie er als junger Wraiths, hatte auch sein Sohn große Ambitionen. „Er wird gewiss bald vorbeikommen."

„Das wird er bestimmt." Ihr kleiner Bruder war ein ganz besonderer Fall. Er kam ganz nach ihrem Vater und Charakterlich zeigte er ebenso wenig Einbußen. Spring merkte auf als ihr Vater sie noch einmal Aufmerksam ansah und musste lächeln. „Vater ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ich werde mal nach eurer Mutter sehen."

„Ich begleite dich", hörte er Fall sagen und als sie sich erhob und näherkam, konnte man weder sie noch Spring voneinander unterscheiden. Sie trug die gleiche Frisur und das gleiche aufreizende, sinnliche Kleid. Der junge Blade blieb im Hintergrund und wartete darauf das Spring oder Fall noch etwas wollten.

„Gut geht ihr beiden ruhig. Ich werde mich dann bei unserem Blade für seine wundervolle Arbeit bedanken", sagte Spring und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie er seine Schultern strafte.

„Oh, in dem Fall werde ich etwas mehr Zeit mit Alabaster verbringen um euch nicht zu stören", neckte Fall sie und merkte auf als Guide ihr seinen Arm anbot. Lächelnd hakte Fall sich bei ihm ein und trat auf die Fluren.

Guide sagte schon gar nichts mehr. Fall und Spring waren Jung und voller Lust. Sie sollten sich ruhig ausleben, zumal sie so langsam ihr Zenana zusammenstellen mussten.

Spring war froh als sie endlich alleine mit ihrem Blade war und reichte ihm nun ebenso ihre Hand. Schweigend kam der Junge Krieger auf sie zu und griff sich diese sanft. „Meine Königin?"

„Wir haben leider nicht viel Zeit und ich fürchte du wirst mir meine Haare wieder machen müssen", sagte sie leise und legte ihre andere Hand an seine Schulter. „Tree?"

„Ich denke… Wir sollten uns nicht beeilen… Wieso bleiben wir heute nicht einfach in deinem Bett?" fragte er persönlicher und musterte sie Aufmerksam. Spring musste amüsiert lächeln. „Ich will und werde meine Schwester heute noch besuchen", sagte Spring und seufzte als Tree sich vorbeugte und ihren Hals küsste. „Muss das sein?" fragte Tree leise nach und biss ihr sanft in den Hals. Spring neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schloss dann ihre Augen. Vielleicht sollte sie doch einfach im Bett bleiben? Als Tree anfing ihr Kleid zu lösen, machte sie das gleiche mit seinen Sachen und als er nur noch eine Hose trug und ihr Kleid am Boden lag, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und deutete ihm an näher zu kommen. Sie wusste, dass Männer es liebten, wenn man ihn in den Mund nahm. Tree war da kein anderer Fall. Außerdem liebte sie es das zu tun… Während sie seine Hose aufknöpfte, sah sie zu ihm rauf und musste lächeln. Jedes Mal… Sein Blick zeigte jedes Mal wie viel er von ihr hielt und Spring wusste, dass er ihr Pallax werden könnte. Zwar kein Consort, dafür war es noch zu früh, aber er wäre ein guter Pallax. Als sein Glied angeschwollen aus der Hose hing, legte sie eine Hand um ihn und beugte sich dann vor damit sie ihn in den Mund nehmen konnte. Mit ihrer Zunge umspielte sie ihn und mit ihren Zähnen kratze sie leicht an seinem Schaft. Schließlich saugte sie kräftiger an ihm und spürte die ganzen Emotionen von ihm ausgehen. Erst als er drohte zu kommen, wurde sie langsamer und löste sich. „Spring…" flüsterte Tree und sah mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu, wie sie sich zurück auf das Bett legte und ihre Beine spreizte. Als sie ihre Hand hob und sich damit dann befriedigte, war er erst recht am Durchdrehen. „Hände weg", bat er sie ernst und zog sich seine Hose ganz aus, ehe er über sie stieg. Er schlief oft mit ihr. Spring war voller Leben und Lust und er war froh, dass sie ihn dafür ausgesucht hatte. Er war nicht ihr erster aber… Das war ihm gleich. Er war bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt. „Meine Wunderschöne Königin", flüsterte er und legte sich zwischen sie, damit er sie küssen konnte. Spring schlang sofort ihre Beine um ihn während sie seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte und ihm dann half sich in Position zu bringen. Tief und schnell drang er in sie sein und bewegte sich dabei sofort in ihr. Stöhnend pumpte er in ihren Körper, während ihre Beine sich fester um ihn legten. Tree stützte sich ab und stoppte den Kuss, damit er auf sie runter sehen konnte, während er rhythmisch in sie eindrang. Ihre Brüste wackelten auf und ab und auf und ab und sein Samen erfüllte sie kurz darauf mit einem knurren. Zuckend und voller Lust folgte sie ihm und keuchte seinen Namen. Tree hatte seine Lust zwar gestillt, aber er blieb in ihr und küsste sie lange. „Mehr…" flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippe, ehe sie sich mit ihm drehte und nun auf ihm saß. Bereits da schwoll er wieder in ihr an und Spring nutze das um sich auf ihm zu Bewegen. Stöhnend berührte sie ihren Bauch und massierte ihre eigenen Brüste, während Tree seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte und ihr so half sich zu Bewegen. Er konnte nicht anders als ihr dabei entgegen zu stoßen und brachte sie beide so schon nach wenigen Minuten zum Kommen.

Jennifer stand in ihrem Labor und überprüfte ein paar Datensätze. Ihre Ergebnisse waren hervorragend und Guide würde sie mit dem neuen Virusstamm behandeln können. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an ihren Labortisch und schloss für den Moment ihre Augen. Wie viele Jahre sie nun hier war und sie hatte das Gefühl immer noch nicht alles gesehen zu haben. Ihre Töchter waren nun in einem sehr interessanten Alter. Sie erkundeten ihren Körper und suchten sich ein Platz in dieser Welt. Guide bereitete ihr nach wie vorsorgen und von River war keine Spur. Manchmal kontaktierte er sie. Schrieb ihr kurze liebevolle Nachrichten und sie wusste das es ihm gut ging. „Du bist so verrückt wie dein Vater", murmelte sie.

„River?" fragte Guide plötzlich und schritt in das Labor, während er seinen Mantel öffnete und diesen ablegte. „Hat er sich gemeldet?" Jennifer öffnete ihre Augen und sah zu ihrem Gefährten rüber. „Nein, ich musste nur an ihn denken", lächelte sie und kam auf Guide zu. „Wie geht es dir Heute?" fragte sie und überprüfte seine Vitalwerte, so wie jeden Tag. Guide musterte sie dabei und stoppte Jennifer, als sie seine Halsschlagader abfühlen wollte. Er griff sich ihre Hand und drückte diese. „Es geht mir gut."

Jennifer holte tief Luft und nickte langsam. „Okay. Das ist okay." Sie löste sich von Guide damit sie ihre Sachen an die Seite legen konnte, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihm begab und beide Hände auf seine Brust legte. „Ich weiß das du leidest Guide. Ich weiß das die Therapie dich auf den Beinen hält aber… Ich spüre das du Müde bist. Es tut mir so leid."

„Du rettest mein Leben. Jeden Tag. Das muss dir nicht leidtun."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du nur wegen mir hier bist. Du bist Erschöpft und müde. Ich kann das sehen. Es… Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich weiß nicht ob…"

„Ob was?"

„Ob ich das Geschenk das nächste Mal ablehnen soll, damit ich mit dir zusammen müde werden kann."

Sie würde mit ihm zusammen sterben wollen? So gesehen hatte sie in Menschenjahren ihr Leben gelebt. Aber in Wraiths Jahren war sie nur weniger älter als ihre Kinder. Kein alter also um zu sterben. Aber er Verstand sie. Es war nicht einfach für sie ihn so Alt zu sehen und wenn er könnte würde er Jahrtausende auslöschen um diese für die Zukunft mit ihr haben zu können. „Wir haben uns beide in diese Situation gebracht. Du und ich. Damals in der anderen Welt."

Jennifer musste lächelnd und schloss ihre Augen als er seine Stirn an ihre legte. „Damals… Es kommt mir so weit weg vor. Was alles geschehen ist seit her." Seine Körperwärme ließ sie wieder sicherer fühlen. „Wir haben genug Zeit zusammen", sagte Guide und zog Jennifer dichter zu sich, ehe er sich mit ihr umdrehte, sie anhob und auf die Liege im Raum absetzte. Ein Knurren entwich seiner Kehle während er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals fuhr. „Hier?" fragte sie verwirrt aber leicht erregt. „Es könnte jeden Moment einer kommen." Sie war niemand der riskante Sex mochte. Da war sie einfach pragmatischer. Aber mit Guide waren so spontane Aktionen einfach einprogrammiert. Er tat es immer mit ihr. Egal wo und egal wann. Er zog ihr bereits die Hose über die Knie und öffnete seine eigene, während er ihren Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein liebkoste. Sie würde ihn wie immer gewähren lassen. Egal wie alt er war, egal wie Müde er wirkte. Das war mit, die beste Sache in ihrer Beziehung mit ihm. Er wusste ganz genau wie er sie am besten Befriedigen konnte.

Guide zog ihre Hüften weiter vor, während er sie nun leidenschaftlich küsste und vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Jennifer löste den Kuss um sich zurücklehnen zu können. Er war schon immer animalisch gewesen. Wraiths waren in diesen Dingen animalischer. „Tiefer", stöhnte sie und krallte ihre Nägel in sein Schultern. Guide machte es sofort härter und schneller. „Ja! Mehr… Mehr…" flehte sie und bewegte sich ihm entgegen. Zwei Minuten. Jennifer spürte seinen Zähne an ihrem Hals, als er kam und musste sich selbst noch von ihrem Höhepunkt zu erholen. Ihre Arme hatte sie um seinen Nacken geschlungen und neigte ihren Kopf weiter, damit er mit Spielraum hatte. „Weist du noch wie leise wir immer sein mussten, wegen den Zwillingen oder River?" fragte Jennifer lachend und sah ihn an, als er seinen Kopf hob. Sie nutze das um mit einer Hand durch sein Haar zu fahren. „Unsere Kinder sind jetzt dabei ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen. Sie sind so Groß geworden."

„Das sind sie", bestätigte Guide sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Meinst du…" sagte Jennifer und wartete bis er ihr wieder in die Augen sah. „Wir könnten einen Planeten aufsuchen, der eine heiße Quelle hat? Ich hätte nichts dagegen wenn wir beide uns Zeit nehmen… Für uns."  
„Sicher. Wenn du das willst." Guide hob seine Stirn leicht in falten. „Aber die Spritzen und die Therapie…", fing er an. Zumal ihn so auf den Beinen zu halten, einiges Zeit in Anspruch nahm und wie viel Equipment sie mitnehmen müssten… Mehr als ein paar Stunden konnte sie nicht fern bleiben. „Ja. Aber auch nur weil die jetzige Therapie so mühsam ist aber…" sagte Jennifer und klopfte leicht auf seine Schulter, damit er sich ganz von ihr löste und sie sich seine Hose wieder anzog. Jennifer stieg von der Liege und zog sich ihre Kleider auch wieder richtig an. „Jetzt da ich eine Lösung gefunden habe", sagte sie und band sich noch ihre Haare wieder zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. „Schau." Guide sah ihr verwirrt hinter her und musste dann lächelnd den Kopfschütteln. Typisch Jennifer. Schweigend folgte er ihr und zog seinen Mantel wieder über. „Sieh her Guide. Ich habe… Da." Sie startete ein Programm und während Zahlen vor sich hin ratterten und plötzlich ein positives Ergebnis zeigten, sah er noch einmal genauer hin. „Wenn diese Simulationen Stimmen… Teste es mit meinem Blut", bat er sie sofort. „Wenn es Positiv ist, beginnen wir sofort mit der Therapie!" Eine mögliche Heilung!? Damit hatte Guide nicht mehr gerechnet. Absolut nicht mehr! Aber wenn er Geheilt werden würde… Er könnte seine jetzige Stärke beibehalten und würde nicht weiter degenerieren… Das wäre… Eine Zukunft. Eine Zukunft für sich und Jennifer. Für sich und seine Töchter. Für sich und seinen Sohn. „Guide…" Jennifer sah ihn nun an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Guide ich habe dein Blut für dieses Ergebnis verwendet. Die Simulation lief mit deinen Daten. Es funktioniert. Wir können es noch einmal zusammen und mit neuen Proben durchgehen, aber… Es ist der dritte Anlauf und… Es Funktioniert. Du… Du und viele andere mit deiner Blutkrankheit können geheilt werden."

Guide sah Jennifer für einen Moment lang einfach nur an und sah dann wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Guide wir können dich heilen. Du wirst Gesund."

„Jennifer." Guide ließ den Test noch einmal durchlaufen und wieder zeigte er ein positives Ergebnis. „98,5 Prozent… Zu 98,5 Prozent besteht die Möglichkeit geheilt zu werden. Lass uns Anfangen" sagte er sofort und begab sich zurück zu der liege. Nur dieses mal setzte er sich darauf.

Jennifer stand an einem Höhleneingang und blickte über eine Eisige Landschaft hinaus. Es war unheimlich kalt, aber sie trug eine wärmende Jacke und gleich würde sie sich in das schöne heiße Wasser einer Quelle begeben. Guide schritt an ihr vorbei und zog sich noch beim gehen seine Kleider aus, ehe er in die gut zehn Meter entfernte heiße Quelle begab. Jennifer musste etwas lächeln und folgte ihm kurz darauf. Ihr dicker Mantel ging zu Boden und auch die restlichen Kleider folgten, ehe sie ihm in die Wärme folgte. Die Therapie hatte vollen Erfolg gehabt. Seit drei Monaten waren keine Spuren der Krankheit in seinem Blut aufzufinden. Sicherheitshalber wollte Jennifer es jeden Monat testen. Und da er so gute Fortschritte gemacht hatte, wurde das wissen an die anderen Welten und Hives weitergegeben. Es gab hunderte die diese Therapie ebenso machen wollten. Deshalb würde sie nicht viel Zeit mit Guide haben. Aber ein paar Wochen hatte sie sich rausschlagen wollen. „Zu Letzt waren wir mit Dragonfly in einer heißen Quelle gewesen", erinnerte Jennifer sich. Du hattest sie im Arm gehalten. Zu mir hatte sie nicht gehen wollen."

„Alle meine Töchter hingen schon immer mehr an mir", sagte er schlicht und lehnte sich an den Rand der Quelle. „Ja das haben wir gesehen." Jennifer sah zu ihm hoch und musste lächeln. „Was hast du jetzt vor, mit deinem neuen Leben?"

„Ich hätte nie erwartet, geheilt zu werden", gab Guide zu und betrachtete Jennifer. „Aber jetzt…" Jetzt… „Vor 200 Jahren, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet da zu stehen wo ich vor 100 Jahren war. Und nun… Viele Dinge sind in so kurzer Zeit passiert und wir haben noch Jahrtausende vor uns."  
„Wer weiß. Vielleicht sind wir bis dahin auch mal auf der Erde", sagte Jennifer. „Zumal es ja nun auch bald die offene Brücke gibt." Selbst diese Welt hatte sich verändert. „Die Erde…" Guide schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Jennifer und er. Ember und Ayesha. Ronon und Night. Und auch Faith und Amalia waren nicht die einzigen, die diesen Weg gewählt haben. Durch die zügigen Schwangerschaften von Menschlichen Frauen waren ihre Zahlen wieder unheimlich gewachsen. Nur sehr wenige Kinder, kamen vom aussehen her nach ihrer Menschlichen Mutter. Es gab viele Töchter und viele die bereits wieder neue Töchter erwarteten. Ihre Hives bekamen wieder Königinnen. Spring und Fall werden auch bald bestehende Hives betreten um dort den Platz einer ermordeten Königin einzunehmen. Die Kriege und Death hatten damals so viele Frauen vernichtet. Und nun… „Fall hat sich entschieden auf welches Hive sie will", sagte Guide plötzlich. „Sie kommt denke ich etwas nach dir", fand er und sah seine Frau an, ehe er sie in seine Arme zog. Jennifer musste lächeln und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß sie hat es mir gesagt. Sie hat wohl ältere Männer auch lieber."

„Farseer wäre gut für sie", sagte Guide. „Er hat viel Erfahrung und sie kann viel lernen."

„Oh Gelernt hat sie schon viel von ihm", sagte Jennifer und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine nasse nackte Brust. „Was meinst du?" fragte Guide irritiert und legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern. Jennifer wirkte amüsiert und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Farseer und Fall. Er war ihr erster und sie ist total in ihn Verliebt."  
„Er hat mit ihr bereits…"

„Schon vor Jahren. Fall wird bald auf sein Hive gehen und sie wird das verdammt gut machen. Ich weiß das."  
Guide zischte leicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was? Dachtest du nur Spring amüsiert sich?"

„Nein aber…" Guide beließ das Thema und sah zu seiner Frau runter. „Wir sollten nicht über unsere Kinder sprechen, wenn wir beide hier alleine und Nackt sind."

„Ach so?" Amüsiert legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals und war nicht überrascht als er sie kurz darauf küsste. „Ich denke…" sagte Guide gegen ihre Lippen. „Wir sollten noch versuchen Nachwuchs zu bekommen."

„Was?" verwirrt wollte Jennifer den Kuss lösen, aber Guide verwickelte sie in einen langen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Stöhnend, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften, dabei spürte sie bereits wie angeschwollen er wieder für sie war. „Wir sollten Üben", sagte sie plötzlich. „Wenn dann üben wir die ganze Nacht", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen mit ähnlichen Worten, wie er sie ihr gesagt hatte, damals… In der Höhle. Damals als sie beide noch ganz alleine mit Dragonfly waren. Guide löste seinen Kuss und sah ihr eine Weile in die Augen, während er sie am Hintern hielt damit sie es entspannter hatte. „Was wenn wir nie aus dieser Höhle gekommen sind?" fragte Guide plötzlich. „Was wenn ich von der Jagt zurückgekommen und mit dir in Trauer in dieser Höhle eingeschlafen bin? Was wenn wir aufwachen und wieder dort sind?" es sah Guide nicht ähnlich so zu spekulieren. Jennifer sah ihn lange an und küsste ihn nun schließlich innig. „Wenn es nur ein Traum ist, will ich aufwachen und dich ansehen."

„Und dann?" Guide lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Was wäre dann?"

„Dann…" lächelnd berührte sie seine Nase mit ihrer. „Dann hätte ich dich geweckt und dir gesagt, dass ich solange mit dir üben möchte, bis wir Spring und Fall haben und später River. Danke Guide", sagte Jennifer plötzlich. „Du hast mir meine Kinder geschenkt."  
Guide schluckte leicht und sah von ihr rauf zum Sonnenuntergang. Er hatte eine Zukunft sehen wollen. Und jetzt war alles anders. So vieles war besser. „Übrigens", sagte Jennifer und bewegte ihre Hüfte so dass sie ihn in sich aufnehmen konnte. Keuchend schloss Guide seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Weiblichkeit, wie sie ihn auf und abrutschte. „Faith hat uns eingeladen",

„Ach so?" sagte Guide leise und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Amy hat das Baby bekommen. Alle werden kommen."  
„Alle?"  
„Ja…" Jennifer stöhnte auf und bewegte ihre Hüften schneller. Erst nachdem sie beide gekommen waren sprach sie tief in seinen Armen versunken weiter. „Wir kommen alle zusammen. Irgendwie machen wir das nur noch alle paar Jahrzehnte."  
„Wenn man so lange lebt, ist das Normal"; sagte Guide. „Ich hab Farseer manchmal Hunderte Jahre nicht gesehen."

„Daran gewöhne ich mich nie." Jennifer vermisste es irgendwo… „John und Teyla. Beckett. Radek. Sogar Woolsey und Weir. Ich… ich vermisse sie alle irgendwie."

„Sie hatten ein langes und erfülltes Leben", sagte Guide. „Und ihre Kinder und Ekelkinder leben weiter."  
„Es ist aber nicht das gleiche. Guide was haben du und John schon alles zusammen erlebt? Und Atlantis… Es kommt mir vor wie ein Traum."

„Es ist passiert", sagte Guide und sah zu ihr runter. „Alles ist passiert. Und wir sind hier."

„Wir sind hier", bestätigte Jennifer ihn lächeln.

„Gut und… Was hast du vorhin gesagt? Du wolltest üben?"

Lachend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Ja. Die ganze Nacht."

Guide fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken. Er würde auf sie Aufpassen. So wie damals als sie beide ganz alleine auf sich gestellt waren. Wo es niemand gab. Wo es nichts gab. Außer eines. Sie beide.

-FIN-

Ich hoffe Euch hat die FanFiction gefallen. Sie ist nun zu Ende.

Ich finde sie hat gutes Potential für Kurzgeschichten. Mir würden hunderte dazu einfallen.

Liebe Grüße!

Safia


End file.
